


They Corrupt Them

by ZadZap



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Eventual rape, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 212,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadZap/pseuds/ZadZap
Summary: The Control Brains are corrupt, they have been hiding something since the beginning of their existence, the Irkens are in danger and they don't even know it and the few who know have been assassinated throughout the years. After telling Zim his mission is a lie and a video of his death is released the Tallest cannot remember the one event that caused them and all of Irk to hate the smallest Irken, along with the strange behavior that caused said event, along with the rest of their pasts.(Grammar fixed)





	1. Prologue

A tall Irken with blue eyes paced as another with green eyes watched; she was nervous it was easy to tell, it had been a year since the Control Brains had become a part of their life. As helpful as they were, things didn’t feel right, before they were brought it Irkens were allowed to have relationships. “Ava, what do you suggest we do?” The green-eyed Irken quietly asked as he watched her nervous figure; he hated to see her so nervous, the co-tallest turned to him. “We must warn our people Blun; our race has become a slave to these machines. We are no longer allowed to make friendships, be in relationships, have smeets of our own! Instead, we use these cloning chambers.” She frowned. “Our way of life has changed dramatically.”

Blun had to admit that while the Control Brains had made their race stronger so other races wouldn’t use them for their needs, but in turn took away their freedom, becoming a slave to these machines was not what they had wanted; he turned to the small Irken sitting down in the chair. He seemed just as distraught about this as the rest of them. “Zed, we want you to call a meeting which will take place tomorrow.” The red-eyed Irken looked up at his two Tallest and nodded. “You can count on Zed my Tallest.” He smiled and left the room to make the announcement his Tallest wanted him to; the two remaining Irkens looked at each other, green eyes met blue. “It will turn out alright.” He assured the blue-eyed Co-Tallest, trying to calm her worries.

Zed walked down the halls, worry etched in his features as he went to announce that the Tallest had requested to meet with the people; he sighed as he passed the word through the message system and then headed toward his resting chambers. Being the Tallest’ assistant he had almost as much say as the Tallest, and respect for his size, though being the shortest Irken tended to be a pain in the speech at times; he wished to be a little taller and well respected. Zed guessed he could live with just being respected by the Tallest, of course, they had appointed him to this job, after all, working with them since before the Control Brains took control; he was thankful for them giving him a chance to prove himself. Once he was inside his resting chambers, Zed gave a tired hum as he laid on the bed and slowly began falling asleep.

The next thing Zed knew when he was awake, was that he was hanging in the Control Brain room; he looked around in confusion. “What on Irk…” He whispered and tried to release himself from the wires only to get zapped with it. “Nngh…” He groaned in pain as the electrical zap went through his PAK. “W-what is this?” He demanded, looking around. The control brain’s voice is the next thing he heard, and he was instantly afraid, the words bone-chilling. “You will assassinate the Tallest.” The computer voice demanded, and Zed’s eyes widened. “What? No! I will not kill my Tallest!” He said, glaring up at the ceiling. The control brains had been listening in on the Tallest conversation, and they couldn’t have their rule messed with.

Zed gasped in pain as he got zapped again, but he didn’t have time to recover when water had been splashed on him as well; he screamed in pain as his skin burned from the acid they were throwing on him. There was no way he would allow the control brains to kill off his leaders; they had done so much to protect the people from what had all happened in the past. “Comply with your mission.” The voice said as the Irken slowly recovered, panting as he was in pain. “I will not do as you say, I obey no one but the Tallest.” He growled defiantly. All that could be heard from then on were screams of pain and defiant words, but the sound only reached the inside of the room, no one from the outside was aware of what took place beyond the soundproof room.  
Towards the end the control brains decided to take control of the Irken’s PAK, Zed could no longer control his actions; he passed the Irkens in the hall screaming for them to help him. All the others could see was a blank expression as he reached the stage with the Tallest. ‘NO! My Tallest, you must leave!’ He screamed at them, but his words were only echoing in his mind.

Ava and Blun watched as the arena filled with the Irkens before Ava started to speak; she sighed softly. “It has come to mine, and Tallest Blun's that-“  
It was like he was watching from a screen and he had no control of his body. He tried to warn them one last time as he watched his PAK legs come out and stab both the Tallest through their PAK’s before they could continue with their speech. Then suddenly he dropped to the floor in a heap of tears while others came up to arrest him. “Smallest Zed, you are under arrest for your crimes against the empire.” One of them said, but he wasn’t listening to a word they uttered to him; he knew what his punishment would be. His sentence would be death, and he felt he deserved it, if only he had more control over his body then maybe he could have done something!  
The smallest Irken then put in a cell where he awaited his trial, it was pointless to have one seeing as all of Irk was there to witness his downfall; he knew that outcome. He had nothing to prove himself innocent seeing as everyone saw, though he hoped sometime down the road future generations would grow to realize what was happening; he laid his head against the wall and sighed as tears fell. It wasn’t till six hours later that his silence was interrupted by a taller guard Irken with red eyes. “Your trial is starting.” The guard said as he opened the cell and forced Zed out of it, leading him down the hall toward the room; his fate would be decided here and now with all of Irk to see.

The taller Irken set him in the seat and then took his place once the Control Brains connected to Zed’s PAK; he felt anger as he stared at the wire, the one that caused the virus…the one that made him kill the Tallest. “Do you have any last words before we deactivate you for your crime Zed? How could you do such a horrid thing, you were their right-hand man.” The other Irken glared at him, and he looked him in the eyes.  
“I do have last words.” He said, trying to stay calm as he said this. “The control brains are hiding things from us Spell; the Tallest found something out that the control brains didn’t approve! If we don’t act quick-!” His words were interrupted by the other. “Enough of your pathetic lies.” Spell glared. “Your PAK is defective obviously; you have never acted this way before…and it will not be tolerated.” He said and let the control brains deactivate the smaller.


	2. Chapter 1

Present day

All was peaceful on the Massive, aside from the slight bickering of the two Tallest who were fighting over the last doughnut while the rest of the crew watched on, waiting for one of them to drop the bag so they could have it. One of the Irkens behind the controls looked at the screen, ignoring the fact that their Tallest were arguing over the food; he groaned as they were getting a call from the only annoyance to all the Empire. “Excuse me my Tallest, but we are getting a call from Zim,” The blue-eyed Irken said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Red groaned and let the bag go before turning his attention to the Irken who had interrupted them, doughnut forgotten by both Tallest at the mention of the smaller defective Irken; he turned to his co-tallest and crossed his arms. “I think it’s time we tell him that his mission was a lie, and we deactivate him for good.” He said.

Purple sighed. “We thought we deactivated him the last time, but it didn’t work, how do you expect it to work this time?” He asked Red, curious as to what his plan was.  
“We need to connect his computer to his PAK; it’ll have no choice but to listen to the Control Brains and deactivate him,” Red smirked, earning another from Purple, who thought it was a good idea too. “That sounds like a good idea!” Purple said, excited. “This way he will not contact us again!”

~~~

It was quiet in Zim’s base, except for the small hum of Computer and the burst of giggling coming from the robot that was watching TV though it seemed someone was missing. In fact, the Irken we are thinking about is currently down in the lab working away at his project to show off; he wanted so much to impress his Tallest and hope they liked his plan. It had been a few years since he had landed on this planet and he felt he was close, close to finally succeeding in his mission and getting off this planet once and for all.

Zim looked up; antenna twitched a little. “Computer! Contact the Tallest!” He said, feeling giddy on the inside, oh the plan he had this time, yes, the Tallest would be pleased!

As the Irken waited, he leaned against the table with a confident smile, glad that he hadn’t had to deal with Dib for the past few weeks, though part of him wondered why. Why had the human just up and stopped trying to foil his plans; he couldn’t understand at all, did he not think Zim was worth his time?

The thought made him very upset, had the Dib just decided to go ahead and give up on Earth? He tried not to let it get to him, but it worried him a little, after all; he and Dib had been fighting over Earth for a very long time now. The question should be; why does he even care if the human gives up fighting over the planet, not Zim of course, stupid human and his giving up.

Zim’s antenna perked when he heard the call connecting, geez it had taken a while…what was going on in the Massive to make his leaders take so long? Ah well, all that mattered now was that they were now answering the call. When the two tall Irkens appeared on the screen, Zim smiled happily. “My Tallest I have something to show you, I’ve been working on it for a few months now you see, and I just wanted to show you what I was going to do-“ The Irken was interrupted by Red.

“Zim, that’s enough, we’ve heard your stupid plans for the last time, we do not have the patience for your idiotic behavior.” Red started, glaring at Zim. Zim gasped, antenna going back in disbelief as he heard his leader speak to him this way. “B-but-“ He was interrupted yet again. “No, we have listened to this for far too long Zim, you were never supposed to find a planet, we sent you out to die like the pathetic defective you are and yet you just end up being an even more annoyance.” Red continued.

The smaller Irken could feel tears leaving his eyes as he listened to his leader tell him how pathetic he was; he couldn’t understand why they were treating him this way, Zim was nothing but loyal to his Tallest…all he wanted to do was show that he could be the best Invader there ever was.

“N-No, please my Tallest…Zim will prove himself!” He cried out, watching as his computer as forced to do the actions he was commanded to do; he watched as the screen went blank and screamed in pain as electricity surged through his body. The computer lets him go after a while, leaving Zim with a horrible clicking in his PAK; his body hurt all over and cringed when the clicking went on.

“I-I had no control Master.” The computer said, trying to defend himself.

Zim looked up and panted; he didn’t blame his computer…no it was the Tallest. The Irken curled up in a ball and began crying, soon to be joined by Gir who tried his best to comfort his Master the only way he knew how. The Irken hugged his robot close and tried to calm himself down; he had to continue with things as they were, maybe if he could get Dib to fight with him again then things would go back to normal or something. Dib wouldn’t even have to know.

~~~Weeks later~~~

It had been a couple of years since Dib and Gaz had seen their so-called father, family time just became a thing of the past, and he hadn’t been home in so long. Dib had made it his job to take care of Gaz along with trying to provide for the family he had left. The big-headed teenager had decided to devote all his time to taking care of his sister, which meant he had no time to defend the Earth from Zim; he had begun to see no point in it.

What was the point in protecting people when none of those idiots believed him anyway? All was peaceful in the Membrane household this Sunday evening, of course, Gaz was currently sitting on the couch playing on her Game Slave; Dib was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Over the years Dib had started a vegetarian diet, it was healthier of course and as far as he knew Gaz didn’t mind it either; she had stopped complaining and beating the crap out of him.

It was a surprising fact after realizing their father had probably just straight up abandoned them; she would act annoyed most times, but there was no malice behind her words. Dib was glad their relationship was starting a new, hell he never knew his sister was like this; he smiled as he was deep in thought and started returning to reality and put his and Gaz’s food on the plates before calling her into the room. He heard her saving her game and then closing her Game Slave, then a few moments later she joined him in the kitchen and sat down to eat.

“Do your homework after dinner,” He told her, knowing he needed to do a bit of his own though he may let it go for now so he could fix up the house a bit, or look for a job. The amount of money he had taken out of his father’s account wouldn’t last them forever, and he figured he better get a job now before they ran out. Admittedly Dib had taken quite a lot out of his father’s account, but he didn’t think the other would miss it or anything; he was a pretty rich scientist after all.

Gaz gave an acknowledging grumble as she ate, to be honest, she had cooled down quite a lot after Dib had decided to care for her mainly; she hated how he sometimes ran himself ragged trying to do things at times. Sometimes she wondered if Dib would take a break sometime. Instead, he continued to work tirelessly; she had stopped being so mean too. What amazed her the most was that Dib had stopped trying to defeat Zim, admittedly he wasn’t that good of an invader anyway, but still.

“So…have you talked to Zim?” She decided to ask; it was strange not to hear her brother constantly talk about Zim and what his plans were; he had been concentrating on trying to take care of her and what little they had left after their dad had stopped coming home. It seemed her brother was starting to grow up, though she did sort of miss his bursts of insanity; she supposed that was life though. Gaz did wonder what Zim was up to though; she had seen him around school with an air of confidence around him, but lately, it dwindled a bit, and she wondered if Dib was aware of the fact that Zim seemed to be upset about anything.

Dib looked up from his food. “No, I’ve been a bit busy, I don’t have time to worry about his plans…”

In reality, Dib truly did worry about what the Irken was cooking up; he hadn’t seen him at school in a couple of days, and when he was there he didn’t seem like himself. He brushed the thought from his mind and continued to eat his food, earning an eye roll from his sister; she hadn’t wanted to hear any of that. What was he supposed to say? That he would stop what he was doing and chase after him or something? He couldn’t, just couldn’t.

Their dinner was interrupted when Dib heard the noise at the front door; he got up from the table only to see Zim coming in and glaring at him. “Why have you not been trying to foil Zim’s plans!?” The Irken said, crossing his arms. “Do you not thing Zim is worth your time anymore? Do you not see Zim as a threat? Do you not think I can take over this stupid planet?”

Dib frowned. “No…Zim that isn’t it at all. Look, things have been a bit hectic around here, our dad hasn’t been home in a few years, so we’re assuming he just up and abandoned us. I haven’t been able to foil anything of yours, as much as I want to Zim…it’s just that I’ve picked up a lot more responsibilities.”

Zim’s ruby eyes looked at Dib for a moment. “Y-your parental unit abandoned you? Just like Zim’s leaders abandoned him…” He frowned and looked away. “Zim is sorry to bother you Dib-human; he will leave you alone now…” The Irken turned to walk away, but Dib grabbed his shoulder. “No Zim…why don’t you sit down, and I’ll give you some food.” He said, wanting to speak with the Irken more about what had happened to him. He made Zim sit down and grabbed one of the extra burgers he made. “Don’t worry; this isn’t real meat.” He assured as he put it on some bread and then sat down himself.

Gaz decided to get up from the table to give them some privacy, whatever had happened was between them for now; she didn’t want to interrupt them.

Zim looked at the burger Dib was offering him and looked at him. “If this hurts Zim…” He said, unsure and Dib shook his head. “It will not, I promise,” He assured and sat back in the chair. “So…your Tallest abandoned you?” He wondered as he looked at the Irken, who seemed very upset as the took a bite of the food, surprised that it didn’t hurt him; he then looked at Dib with a sigh.

“They told Zim that his mission was a lie, they sent me out here to die…there wasn’t even supposed to be a planet out this way,” Zim said and looked at Dib with a sad sigh. “Y-you win Dib, take me to your Earth authorities.” He whispered, earning a scoff from the Dib who was shaking his head. “Forget about that; I’m calling a truce, I think we could be friends.” The human said, earning a confused look from the Irken, who was unsure about this. “Alright…a truce, Zim and Dib will be friends.” The Irken smiled and shook Dib’s hand.

Dib watched him a moment and sighed, deciding he would do anything in his power to keep Zim safe for as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 2

Dib awoke in the morning and went to get ready for the day, once he was in the living room he grabbed Gaz’s Game Slave and replaced the batteries with some new ones since he knew she was probably low. Though his sister could be a bit of a nightmare at times, he did want to take care of her, with their dad not being home in such a long time they were all they had after all and he was going to do anything for her. He sighed and put the game console down before going to make them some breakfast, though he knew his sister would be after leftover pizza from the other day if she preferred it.

Once he finished making the breakfast he set his plate down and then Gaz’s, though left it as an option just in case; he then turned to the extra waffles he had made and thought about giving them to Zim. Dib smiled and put them in a paper bag, remembering the conversation he and Zim had had after he made him stay.

~Flashback~

Zim ate his food and sighed. “This is much better than having to eat some of Gir’s soapy waffles, Zim just cannot take them right now.” He admitted, and Dib frowned as he listened. “Well, why don’t you come over and I could cook for you.” He said after a moment, deciding that Zim should have something healthy at least. Zim looked at him a moment and then got a sparkle in his eyes, it was obvious that the Irken suddenly had an idea; he watched as Zim got up and stood in the kitchen chair. “Zim has decided!” He said, putting his hand up and then pointing to Dib.

“You will be my cooking drone! And Zim shall pay you for your services, so you do not have to find a job.” He nodded, not giving Dib any say in the matter.

“Zim shall be your boss! And you will devote your time to Zim and cook only for him!”

Dib smiled as he watched the other in amusement. “Yeah, sure why not, it’s hard to find a job anyway.” He replied.

Zim nodded. “Good…Gir seems less advanced than my leaders said he was when they gave him to me.” He said, antenna drooping all of the sudden as he realizes the reason for this. “Oh…” Dib watched him a moment and sighed, what Zim’s leaders did to him wasn’t right, and he knew that for sure. “Um…Zim has to go; you are allowed to come by the base any time you wish Dib-friend.” The Irken assured and left before Dib could even say anything to stop him.

~End flashback~

A sigh escaped Dib’s lips as he went upstairs and knocked on Gaz’s door. “Time to wake up.” He told her, not bothering to open the door just in case she got mad about it; his sister wasn’t as aggressive as she had been when they were kids but still.

Gaz opened her eyes when she heard Dib call for her to get up and sighed as she got up groggily, getting today's clothes on before going down to the kitchen where she knew her breakfast would be waiting; she grabbed for the syrup and started eating her breakfast. She glanced over at Dib who was currently cleaning what dishes he messed up and sighed, ever since realizing that their dad wasn’t coming home anymore; she sighed a little. Dib was working so hard to try and find a job, though from what she had been listening too; she guessed Zim had offered him a job as his cook which she found amusing.

Once everything got finished, Dib grabbed his car keys and looked toward Gaz. “Let’s go.” He said as he headed out the door, Gaz following behind him toward his car.

~meanwhile~

Zim’s eyes opened, and he let out an audible groan as he held his head which was suffering from a huge headache; he looked around and flinched a bit at the small clicking within his PAK, a sigh escaped his lips. He had passed out on the couch. “I must have passed out again…” He whispered, cringing as Gir’s shrill voice reached his antenna, the robot coming over with his poisonous waffles of doom. “Yes sir, you passed out as soon as you walked into the base.” The computer said in a quieter voice so as not to irritate him, and Zim was deeply thankful for it. “Would you like some honey to help you with your headache?” Zim nodded and sighed a little.

“Yes please, Computer…” He replied and sat up, which turned out to be a mistake. “Ugh…” He frowned, suddenly having the urge to throw up.

The Irken stood and ran toward the bathroom, vomiting up all of the food Dib had so graciously given him the day before. His PAK is rejecting everything he ate when it felt that he was overworking, this was something that he had been dealing with since the call with the Tallest. The control brains yet again couldn’t deactivate him properly, which he was thankful for but unfortunately, he had to deal with this horrid clicking and everything.

Once he finished emptying himself he started cleaning his mouth and sighed as he headed over to the honey that Computer had set out; he started eating it, trying to avoid the soapy waffles that Gir had mad for him. Neither his electronic companions bothering to comment on the events that had just taken place, though Gir did hug his leg with a small whimper. Zim hugged him close and sighed as he ate.

“Computer, please make sure my stuff for school is ready. Also, Dib is allowed to come and go as he pleases from now on,” Zim said.

The computer made an uncertain sound for a moment before responding. “Sir, are you sure you should be going today so soon after a breakdown?” He asked, unsure; he didn’t want anything to happen that would trigger another one. He had been worried about his master since the incident; the computer felt so horrible about it because he had no control over what he was doing. “I’ll be fine, obey me,” Zim said, ignoring his worried tone.

Zim grabbed his things and made his way toward the school slowly, listening to the birds chirping as he went which was starting to help him feel better. But as he reached the school his confidence started to dissipate; he straightened his back and fixed his posture to show his confidence that he didn’t feel. High school was dangerous, and he knew this, being in his current position he couldn’t exactly defend himself and showing weakness; here he was again, listening to his overdramatic brain. The Irken frowned and shook his head. “You can do this, Zim.” He said to himself.

The Irken made his way to his locker, getting out the materials he needed for today’s classes; he was startled when he heard Dib’s voice behind him. He watched as Dib leaned against the locker and showed him a bag. “I made you breakfast.” He said. “Figured you could use it to mask the soapy waffles.” Zim looked at it and opened it curiously before turning his attention back to the human, glad that Dib had thought to get some food for him at least. “Zim thanks you!” He said as he took a bite of the food that was in the bag.

Dib smiled, observing the alien a bit; he hadn’t done so much, and it amazed him how much had gone on since then. “Are you feeling better?” He asked, concerned for the other. Zim looked up at the other, taking a bite of the food he had given him. “Eh…Zim is as healthy as he can be.” He admitted.

“There is no worry for The Dib to worry.” He said, not willing to lie to the human though he had to admit that ‘healthy as can be’ wasn’t very high right now.

Dib nodded and sighed a little as he looked him over, the Irken was paler and a bit skinnier than he had remembered from months ago. Whatever had been happening had certainly had a bad effect on his body. “Want to come over after school or something?” He decided to ask, wanting to make sure the Irken would get some healthy food into his system at least. The Irken perked up at this, and he looked at Dib. “Sure, if Zim doesn’t have anything come up he will be over.” He said and then remembered. “Oh, Zim has made it to where you may come over any time you please, Gaz as well.” He said, hoping Dib would forget his worries. Before Dib could voice something else, the bell rang and Zim groaned. “Come Dib-human, we must get to class, or we will be late!”

As Zim made it through the halls it was getting very difficult with the onslaught of tall teenagers going every which way; he was beginning to feel lost till he felt someone grab for his hand and lead him out of the crowd, looking up he noticed it was Dib. “You okay?” He asked, looking at the Irken with concern.

“Zim hate’s being small…” The Irken admitted, not paying attention to Dib’s words as he looked at his hand still in Dib’s. “It’s warm…” He notes, not realizing he’s speaking out loud and blushes as he pulled his hand away; his PAK started clicking, and he flinched a little. “Uhm…Zim means thank you for your services Dib-human, I am in your debt.” He said before rushing to his seat.

Dib blushed a little himself and noticed the sound Zim’s PAK was making; he was starting worry about it a little since he had never heard that noise before. “Um…okay.” He replied, heading over toward his seat, glancing over toward the Irken with a mix of curiosity and concern as the clicking coming from Zim’s PAK continued.

The Irken tried his best to calm his PAK down, but it seemed as though nothing was working at the moment; he couldn’t afford a PAK shut down right now. Dib was generous, but he doubted he would want to drag his unconscious body back to the base. As time passed he passed out in the middle of class and Dib noticed, hoping that the Irken was alright, it was odd to see the alien acting like this. He sighed and tried to concentrate on his school work, though it was hard when the Irken didn’t seem to be in the best of health.

Soon class was over with the ring of the bell and Dib went over to the Irken, squatting down beside his desk as he looked at him; he listened to the clicking for a few minutes before it finally stopped. Zim started to regain consciousness, and the Human sighed relief. “Zim, are you okay?” He asked though it seemed Zim was ignoring him at the moment in favor of eating a candy bar; he needed the sugar. “What happened?” Dib decided to ask.

Zim sighed and looked at him. “Zim’s PAK had a slight malfunction; it has been doing this since…my banishment. I didn’t have adequate rest after it happened the last time. You need not worry, Zim is used to this.” He admitted though he didn’t want Dib to worry about him too much. “Zim is sorry he made you worry.”

“So…this happens often?” Dib asked, worried about the other. “Zim, I’m going to worry, we’re friends…you don’t need to apologize for that.” He assured.

Dib could have sworn he saw Zim’s wig move due to his antenna twitching. “F-friends?” He asked. “You want to be Zim’s friend?”

‘This couldn’t be right,’ Zim thought. ‘Who would want to be friends with a defective?’ He could understand allies, but why would Dib be willing to be friends with him; he must have misheard or something. “Um...yes this happens often, my PAK hasn’t been at full function since…” The Irken frowned.

As Dib listened he began to wonder if there was a way for him to help Zim out, maybe he could hack into the Irken system or something and figure this out. “Maybe I could help you.” He said as he looked at Zim. “There has to be something I could do.”

Zim frowned. “Dib, there is nothing…and even if you did, there is so much that could go wrong, and I don’t want that on your conscience.”

“Look Zim…I’ve studied your language, and while I’m not a hundred percent on the translation, I’m sure I can figure it out. I’ve hacked into the control brain’s system before, and I’m sure I could get what I needed for your PAK.” The Irken sighed as he listened, a tad annoyed that Dib would hack into the system; he had to admit that the human was the smartest out of all the others. “Very well, I will try and get the blueprints…but look, no one has ever successfully fixed a broken PAK Dib…I don’t want you disappointed…” He said as he looked into Dib’s eyes; his contacts are not hiding the gratitude that he felt toward him. “We can talk about this more after school.” He assured Dib, earning a nod from him.

“Alright, meet me at my car after school alright?”


	4. Chapter 3

Zim headed toward the lunchroom after his class was over and looked around till his eyes landed on Dib who was currently eating; he made his way over to the human and sat down beside him. “Hey.” Dib greeted, and the Irken nodded. “How were your classes of DOOMY DOOM?” He asked as he looked at the human, earning a small shrug from him. “To be honest, I wasn’t paying attention to them,” Dib told him as he handed him a small paperback.

Zim looked at it curiously. “What is it?” He asked, looking back at Dib.

“Food,” Dib replied. “Way better than the crap they serve here.”

"You truly are wonderful..." Zim whispers reverently, food being one of the greatest known Irken pleasures and he happily eats the subsidence Dib brought for him.

"Not that wonderful, but thanks." Dib smiled and took out his lunch. "So you were going to talk about the Pak situation."

Zim slows down contemplating telling the Dib here but then realizes Dib is probably the only one who bothers to hear Zim’s voice anyway. "My banishment was more of an impromptu execution that failed for as you can see Zim is alive. Not quite well, but alive. My PAK has always been different from other Irkens broken, incomplete... defective. 

Though after my attempted execution my PAK lost the ability to function as a whole no longer can I process food, and heal or go without any sleep, it is a requirement now. I can't even process complex emotions sometimes without overheating and passing out. I am weak and disgusting..." Zim looks down into his food seeming to forget Dib was there at all his mind now far away. "I almost wish they had succeeded...”

Dib listened to him and frowned at the last part. "I don't find you weak or disgusting..., and I'm glad that it didn't work. Honestly, Zim...you became a part of my life, whether it was an evil alien or my friend, and I'm not going to watch you suffer." The Irken looks at Dib wide-eyed and can feel his sincerity. "Zim would prefer friend... he has enough enemies..." He jokes Dib slightly helping lift his mood.

The human nodded and smiled a little. "Gaz and I will always be your friends, and you can come to me whenever you need something." He said. That earned a smile from the Irken as he looked at the human feeling a slight heat go to his cheeks he pats them unsure of it unaware a blue blush has stained his cheeks. Figuring he isn't going to die Zim decides to ignore it and goes back to eating his food. 

The human noticed his blush and hummed as he pulled out his laptop from his bag; he hoped to do a little bit of work on trying to get the information, though he didn't have his Irken to English translations with him. He had always left them at home next to his computer when he tried to decode certain files that he had hacked.

Zim’s antennae perk slightly against the wig as he notes Dib’s project. "You can read Irken?" Zim says wondering if Dib could read it or if he might need help. "I left my translator back home, but I know a few words by now," Dib replied. "So I will need your help," Dib admitted as he looked back at Zim with a smile.

"Zim would be happy to teach you his superior language!" The Irken says happily "I wonder if you could even learn to speak it..." He wonders if Dib is capable of making the many sounds that involve Irken language.

Dib hummed. "I could try." He replied, the Irken became excited at the prospect and happily helped Dib with his translations. Mostly to mess with the human a bit he spoke a line in Irken, knowing Dib couldn't know what it meant. With clicks and the other sounds, Zim said. "Your large head isn't so bad, and Zim likes it a lot," Dib tilted his head as he looked over at Zim when he spoke Irken, there were only some words that he could understand. "I like you a lot too Space boy." He smiled a little.

Zim jumps in surprise looking at Dib with wide eyes. "H-how did you know what Zim said?" Zim’s face turns a shake of dark blue, but he wants an answer more than he wants to hide in embarrassment, earning a shrug from Dib. "I think that's only the very few I know..." He said.

He balks what the odds of that are? He looks away from Dib knowing he probably revealed a lot in that statement. "Uhhhh Zim will speak English now yeah..... No need to analyze anything Zim says...." Zim says in full embarrassment glad he didn't say everything he thought of Dib his embarrassment causing his Pak to deliver a warning click, so he starts fiddling with his hands to distract himself. "Stupid clicks always ruin everything..."

Dib looked at his Pak and bit his lip, wishing he knew what to do about it. "Okay, we should get to working on this." He said, wanting to fix the others, Pak, as soon as possible.

"Yes, yes, yes, let’s do what Irken techs and doctors have been trying to figure out for centuries, so we have the advantage," Zim says, a tinge of bitterness in his voice the PAK cliques again but then resumes normal function making him sigh in relief. "Zim is sorry for his what do you humans call it? Pessimist or something” he waves off the unknown illusive word. "The Dib has beaten many odds before these are just probably more things for you to beat," Zim says trying to feel positive of Dib’s endeavor.

"I understand you are angry about it," Dib replied. "Many people who are sick and dying tend to be angry about their situation because they can't do anything about it. I don't blame you for being upset. And the word you are looking for is pessimistic."

"Oh so... this is normal? Zim is okay for feeling this way?" He perks up a little at this, trusting Dib’s word and he feels happy the human is willing to put up with his stuff and resolves to do better for his human. "Very normal," Dib replied and went back to work.

Zim watches Dib work and is honestly impressed at the way he is navigating the Irken programming with only minimal input form Zim himself. "You are far above your species" Dib chuckled softly at this. "Thanks." He replied, knowing he was pretty much smarter than most people.

Zim works with Dib till lunch ends. "Well time to part ways again human, shall we meet outside the school?" Zim asks straightening his backpack and waiting on the masses of the taller students to disperse a little before leaving.

Dib nodded. "Yeah, meet me at the car, and I'll take you to my house." He told him and put his laptop away.

Zim nods before beginning his wade between students carefully avoiding and sometimes failing to avoid backpacks and other swinging objects like arms as he spends the rest of the day thinking of Dib and Gaz's situation and how him working for Zim seems to be more of a convenience than anything else. "I will pay my human extra I think" he decides this and after school is over waits for the crowds to disperse before finding the Dib’s car.

 

Dib leaned against the car after class as he waited for Gaz and Zim. He thought about his situation and was glad that Zim would be willing to help them out with the money situation, not that he needed it right now since he had taken quite a lot out of his dad's account before he cut them off. 

Zim found the Dib and ran up to him. "Zim found you! Where is the Gaz-beast?" Zim looked around for the scary sister of Dib not disliking her but fears the removal of his superior organs if he makes her angry  
Dib put his phone in his pocket. "She's coming." He replied.

"That’s good at least I wasn't the one holding us up," Zim says walking over to lean against Dib’s car purring from the warmed metal against his PAK.

"She'll be out soon," Dib said and spotted her coming out. "Ah...there she is." He said and got in the car, waiting for his sister to get in the car as he started it. Zim sat in the back and stretched out enjoying the warmth of the sun heated vehicle. "The cold is one thing I will always hate about the earth, how you humans can stand it is far beyond Zim."

Dib chuckled. "It's not that bad." He replied and began driving once Gaz was in the car. "Are Irkens cold-blooded?"

"Yes we are, our PAK generally warms our blood for us but if it is busted or missing we revert to the natural unheated blood. We won't make good invaders if we freeze to death on any planet we came across, of course, the part that heats us can get shut down if the species mimicked is cold-blooded itself. Though that doesn't happen often, Irkens are one of the few species to ever rise to dominance while being cold-blooded." Zim explains with a little pride in his voice at the rarity of his people’s success.

Dib listened, finding the information interesting. "Wow, that's pretty cool." He replied as the information sunk in he knew he needed to fix his PAK even more if the Irken was going to survive the winter due to his cold nature; he parked the car once they were home and he handed Gaz some money. "You can order Bloaties if you want." He told her. "Zim and I are going to work on something, and I don't know how long it'll take."

"Fine, Fine, whatever dweebs," she says walking to the phone but the insult sounds nicer than actual insults, Gaz has decided to slowly, be nice to her brother, slowly. Zim watches her go before following Dib. "So what are we working on first? Food? Plans? Dib is learning Zim’s amazing language!" The alien sounded almost excited to be working on anything forgetting the PAK issue at hand.

Dib headed up the stairs. "I have a few snacks to tide you over for a bit till I make dinner. I will need you to help decipher a few words when I hack into the Irken system though." He said as he opened the door to his room; he still had the Swollen Eyeballs poster above his computer, though he hadn't contacted them in a long time. Zim follows eagerly but pauses seeing the symbol the thought that Dib might betray him finally entering his mind he frowns looking at it. 

He wants to believe Dib is serious about being friends with him but that eye makes him nervous. He tries his best to hide it. "O-okay shall we start now? And snacks sound great." Zim says, and his inner invader is berating him for just now remembering that Dib was his rival in the past.

Dib glanced at him and then at the poster; he could tell the other was unsure now. "Don't worry; I haven't talked to them in a long time, those guys are idiots." He said. "I just hadn't pulled it down yet..." Dib went to his desk and pulled out a couple of chocolate bars and giving one of them to Zim. "Here,"

"Oh yes, Zim knew that yes he did..." Zim laughs nervously taking the candy bars and eating them the sugar making him feel better, and he is happy that Dib wasn't in contact with the strange humans anymore; he never could truly pin down their threat level. Dib nodded and smiled a little. 

"But I can understand your caution...I really should take it down." He said as he turned on his computer and typed in a few things till a bunch of Irken words popped up, another screen to the side was in English though most of them weren't the right translation.

"Some of those are wrong Dib-thing" Zim points out but can't help but be impressed at how some of the words were correct. "Here let Zim help," Zim says writing down the words and their more actual translation. Dib watched him and nodded. "Yeah, I figured most of them were." He replied before looking back at the screen; he knew a few of the words as he had hacked into it a few times. "I hacked into one of the computer brain things..." He said, looking through it for something on the PAK.

Zim drops his pencil and pad and scoots Dib over. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Zim looks over the screen no one other than himself has ever been able to accomplish such a feat. "Dib this is... this is amazing how and even without complete knowledge of Irken language!" Zim looks at Dib in awe. 

The human chuckled softly. "The first few times were lucky guesses, but I realized later on that I needed to learn the language...so I did a lot of searching, and I was finally able to learn the language. That and certain races were willing to help."  
Zim stares at Dib realization setting in. "You have been working with the Resistiy? It must be oh my goodness, Dib if the Empire finds out about this they will-" Zim cuts himself off realizing that the Massive wouldn't come within three galaxies range because he is here and that must be why the Resistiy helped Dib, Zim starts laughing uncontrollably his PAK making increasingly harsher clicking sounds.

"Oh, my Irk that was genius! The Irken Empire probably wouldn't even notice oh this is hilarious!"

Dib watched him and chuckled softly. "Alright...you should calm down, so you don't overexert your PAK," He said, worried about the clicking. Zim eventually calms down but not until after a few seizure-like jerks and when he does he is still smiling softly. "Now and then the pain is worth a good laugh Dib-human," He says as the clicking continues Zim rolls over so the excess heat can escape easier.

Dib watched him worried and sighed. "Yeah, true." He smiled a little. "But yeah...I joined the Resistiy. You guys have a lot of people angry at you." He said, amused.

"Well, of course, we have set out to conquer the whole galaxy." Zim then frowns remembering his rejection from the race and his subsequent realization he was a terrible invader and a terrible Irken he was a defect not even considered worth keeping alive except for entertainment. "Or at least they are. I am nothing now no purpose except what I make for myself..." Zim wonders if he should join the Resistiy too or would he make things worse for them if they even bothered allowing an Irken to join.

"Just because your mission has been taken from you and your leaders decided to up and did this crap to you, doesn't mean you don't have a purpose," Dib said. "You pick up your life and make your destiny."  
"I guess you humans are used to that, making choices... carving destinies..." Zim plays out his hands looking at them in self-reflection. 

"That isn't true for Irkens every aspect of our life planned out dictated; Anarchy isn’t something we do. Though I suppose I have always been an exception to the rule; it was so obvious they didn't want me, all those failed attempts at ending my life. I should have seen it coming, yet I became blinded by my desire to be an invader that I defied their plans... maybe if Zim tried harder he could have been something to the empire... but, Zim thinks that this carving of a purpose will be interesting." He looks at Dib, staring a few seconds. "Even when you fix Zim’s PAK even when I have started paying you will you help Zim?”

Dib nodded in reply. "I'll help you if you need it, Zim." He smiled a little. "Hell, I think the Resistiy wouldn't mind having you on board." He wanted to help Zim and assure him that he would. Zim smiles at Dib truly happy that the Dib didn't seem to think low of him during these changes in his life. 

"Thank you. Dib Zim will not fail your trust and belief in me," Zim vows going back to his translations. He nodded and looked at the time. "I'll go make us something to eat." He told Zim and then left to make them something for dinner. “Yes, Dib-human make delicious food for Ziiiimmmmmmm!" Zim rolls around Dib’s bed in excitement for food before going back to his work in double time fixing translation errors. 

The human smiled at this and started making dinner; he then got some soda, after he finished he came back up with the sodas and plates. "Here you go." He said as he walked over to the computer.

Zim had fallen asleep on Dib’s computer but jerks awake form the noise. "Eh? Oh, food! Yes, glorious food! Thank you Dib-human!" Zim says digging in and happily humming happily at the taste of the food; he is even happier with the sugar-filled soda.

His PAK hums now, but it seems a non-threatening sound and Zim doesn't react to it. "Where did you learn to make food Dib?" The human shrugged at this and hummed. "When you practically live by yourself since you were young, you tend to learn how to cook. Seeing as he was hardly ever home it was more or less up to me to get things done around here and to be honest it wasn't that big of a change after he left." He said as he sat down beside him.

"Really? Irkens generally eat prepackaged food from the Armada, but Skooge knew how to cook. Why would your parental unit abandon you? I mean Zim’s lies were amazing, but your suspicions were perfectly valid" Dib sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair a bit and then looked at Zim. 

"For one thing, Professor Membrane wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but I was more into the supernatural and aliens. I wanted to be a paranormal investigator, not a scientist." Dib replied. "But more than that; he was married to his work, nothing was more important than his precious science."

Zim frowns not knowing what a parental relationship feels like, but he understands the loss of the ones who are supposed to protect you. Zim surprises himself and hugs Dib rubbing his face into the boy's side. "Zim is sorry he rejected you and chose work instead, Zim understands sort of what it’s like. I swear now, Zim will never leave you." Zim makes another vow to Dib unaware of the various connotations attached to his words and actions. Dib smiled a little. "Thanks, Zim, I appreciate that." He replied and hugged him back.

"Anytime Dib-thing Zim will be just as there for you, as you are for him!" Zim says looking up at his human friend happiness blooming in him but he doesn't let much out refusing to ruin it or cause Dib to worry should his Pak begin sounding off. He then remembers something. "Oh yes, Zim forgot to pay you for your meals!" Zim disentangles the hug and fishes for his wallet in his backpack and pull out two one hundred dollar bills and hands them to Dib. "That is enough for one day right? Does Zim owe more?"

Dib looked at the two bills and nodded. "That should be enough." He replied. "I took a lot out of my dad's account before he just up and left, but I wanted to make sure I had a job before I ran out...though it would have been a while before that happened. Thanks for helping out Zim." Zim smiled. Happily, antenna twitching a bit. "Of course Dib human now that we are friends it is my responsibility to help take care of you! Because we are friends and should you need anything from me let me know okay?" Zim says. 

He felt that he is doing the friendship thing right wanting to ensure the Dib stays pleased with him. He already can tell after day one that if he lost the friendship with Dib it would wound him deeply. 

Dib was happy with his newfound friendship with Zim, glad to get to know the Irken as a friend, rather more of an enemy. He promised to help Zim get better no matter what. "I will." He replied and took a bite of his food before turning his attention to the computer. "You get very far?"

“Oh, yes 97% of the translations are now correct! Only 3% left to fix I can do that now!"

Zim crawls up and sits in Dib’s lap and begins typing away to finish the translator module. "If I were translating this to English, it would be simpler, but since I am translating your English to Irken, there is more of a slight delay in memory to protect Irken secrets. That is also why your translations were wrong in the first place the language changes itself slightly just so the coders can find non-Irkens attempting to get in.

Dib blushed a little when he sat on his lap and then turned his attention to the screen. "So there's like two Irken languages in a way?" He asked, curious. "Yes, I will teach you the proper one so you can be a better asset to the Resistiy. Just make sure you don't teach it to anyone else keep yourself valuable, they or any army for that matter will be less likely to sacrifice you," Zim says helping fix the translations so that Dib will be one of the best soldiers the Resistiy could have. 

He doesn't know them personally but no army goes without sacrifices, and he wants Dib so valuable they wouldn't even dream of moving him.

"That would be a little easier," Dib replied. "Especially if you want to hack the Massive and take control." He said, watching as Zim continued to translate.

Zim pauses, remembering one of his more noted escapades. Just another reason his race justifiably hates him "Indeed" he continues the work and finishes his somber mood is broken however when he finishes.

"Ha finished! Complete Irken Language for the Dib!"

Dib smiled and clapped his hands. "Yes! Sweet." He replied, excited.

Zim slides off of Dib’s lap and stretches allowing the human to look over the improved code. "Remember, don't teach that to anyone," Zim says before flopping on Dib’s bed to watch the human.

Dib nodded and smiled. "Alright, promise." He said as he looked over the language, then he started searching for some information on the PAK.

Zim watches Dib focused on his task and removed his disguise setting the pieces aside. Showing his ultimate trust in the human and he curls up on Dib’s bed and listens to the boy type awhile longer before drifting off since he can't do anything at the moment anyway. 

Dib found what he had been looking for and printed off what he needed to do after making sure to turn the Irken words into English; he looked over at Zim and smiled, it had been a while since he had seen him without the silly disguise.

 

Zim sleeps for about an hour before his starts clicking terribly, and he squirms before falling off the bed with a small shriek of surprise his eyes shoot open, and he groans as his Pak slows its horrible clicking and Zim rubs his head where he hit it. 

"Where? Oh, Dib-thing’s house..." the alien mutters to himself, looking around for Dib who wasn’t there at the moment. "Zim? You okay?" Dib asked, going up to him; he had been downstairs doing the dishes after had finished printing off what all they needed. Zim startles with a squeak. 

"Eh the Amazing Zim is fine he just... tripped yeah on purpose! Yes on purpose to see how fast the Dib would get here if Zim needed help! And…and you passed, good for you!" Zim says dusting himself off trying to smile as if he believed what he was saying. "Mhm..." Dib watched him a bit, worried. "Well, I got what I needed." He said and handed what he had printed off to the other.

The Irken takes the paper and reads it thankful the translation function his Pak still works. "Interesting and impressive but how are we going to get this fixed even if we were skilled enough for this I would shut down for the operation, and you could be working non-stop for hours..." Zim says slightly worried about how this is mostly theoretical work, but if Dib thinks he can do it the worst possible outcome is death, and no one would be negatively affected by his death anyway. 

Dib sighed. "Well, I've been thinking, and there's a member of the Resistiy, who has worked on an Irken's PAK before; he's an Irken himself. I did a background check, as I did with most of the Resistiy before joining them, and he's not a huge fan of the Armada." He said.

Zim looks doubtfully at Dib but decides to trust him. "If you trust them, Dib, I do... make sure they are willing to work on me beforehand...I don't exactly have a stellar reputation in the universe and I would rather him turn down working on me beforehand than showing up finding out it’s me and kill me on the operating table." Zim says, his overactive imagination easily imagining any number of his enemies ripping him apart while he is vulnerable; he shakes slightly, and his PAK makes a few noises before itself."

Dib placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to him tonight, for now, go home calming and rest, I'm sure Gir and computer are worried, though I sent a message and told them you were over here and not to worry. It's going to be alright." Zim looks at Dib a little longer before hugging the human tightly. Once he lets go, he puts on his disguise, and with the sincerest voice, Zim has probably ever produced. "Thank you, Dib, Zim appreciates this." He then leaves going home to his little robot and sassy computer.

Dib smiled and hugged him back; he sighed as he watched him leave and then went to his computer, connecting with the Resisty ship so he could speak with them.

A random communications soldier answers a moment later. "Agent Dib? What is it?"

"I would like to speak with Rift; he's got some information I need," Dib said

"Rift alright patching through," The soldier says forwarding the call.

Rift's antenna twitched as he accepted the call; his purple eyes stared at the screen. "Ah Dib, you want to speak?" He asked. 

Dib nodded. "There's something I needed to ask of you." He said and then explained the situation to the Irken, who seemed a bit interested in helping at the end; he paused for a moment as if thinking. "I'll make a trip down there, I have the equipment to do such a task, and working on something like this, you have to approach it with extreme caution. Expect me in a few days." The Irken said and ended the transmission. Dib sighed in relief, thankful for the others help.


	5. Chapter 4

~That same night~

When Zim arrives home, Gir hugs him around his legs. "Mastuh you home!!!!!!! Mary said you would be I am so happy! I even made you a burrito!" Zim looks at the burrito that appears radioactive and his eye twitches as he removes his disguise. "How lovely Gir, I appreciate it but Zim has already eaten." He smiles at Gir, trying to look truly repentant he couldn't eat the robot’s burrito and Gir's eyes water looking up at Zim. "Mastuh doesn't want my burrito?" the robot sniffles and Zim’s eye twitches again but resigns himself to eating it. He walks up to the accursed food and swears he sees something crawl in it. He feels bile rise up in his throat and picks it up. Swallowing thickly Zim takes a bite and has to resist the urge to die. "It is delicious Gir..." Zim compliments the robot before feeling the poison enter his system so he tactfully drops it into a plant that promptly dies while Gir is busy dancing for joy. Feeling woozy Zim lies on his couch. "Computer if I die Dib gets custody of Gir..." 

~Morning~

Dib awoke and went through their morning routine as per every morning; he woke Gaz up after making breakfast and then got ready for school after they were finished. "We're going to stop by Zim’s before school." He said, feeling a bit worried about the Irken ever since he had learned about what his problems were; he wanted nothing more than to make sure the Irken was safe and sound.

"Why?" Gaz asks though doesn't really mind just curious.

"I got a feeling…" Dib said and ran his fingers through his hair. "And with how Gir feeds him, I worry...especially with his PAK the way it is." Gaz nods. "Alright." She replied, understanding Dib’s worry; she could tell the Irken needed some help and she knew Dib would do anything in his power to help him.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Dib drove to Zim’s neighborhood which wasn't that far from his own and parked the car in front of the base; he got out of the car and went down the walkway, it was weird to not see the giant gnomes trying to kill him for once. The big headed teen knocked on the door and waited for either Zim, Gir, or the computer to answer, doubting he let the robots he pretended were his parents answer these days...too many crazy incidents.

Gir opens the door with his tongue out not even wearing the disguise . "Hi Mary!"

Dib smiled. "Hey Gir, is Zim home?" He asked.

"YEAH MARY!" Zim then mumbles weakly from the couch. "Gir your food has poisoned Zim you can at least quit yelling at the air please..." it is a whine and it indicates he hadn't heard Dib or the door only Gir's screeching voice. Dib walked in and frowned. "What did Gir feed you?" He asked, going over to the Irken. "Eh?" Zim looks over barely cracking an eye "Dib? Is school over already? Zim slept that long?" He tries to sit up managing after some struggles which was a very bad idea and Zim shoots up shoving Dib aside and running to the bathroom where he promptly empties his spooch.

The human hummed and went toward the bathroom, leaning against the wall as Zim threw up; he stayed out and waited. "I came before school actually, I just figured I would check up on you...but it seems you’re sick, I'm going to take Gaz to school and come back." He bit his lip. "Is there something you could take that will make you feel better?" Zim looked at him after a moment. "Bleach... it always helps after Zim eats Gir's food...you don’t have to skip school for Zim" The Irken says slowly standing and leaning against a wall to face Dib properly. "It is Zim’s own fault for eating the food..." Gir then rushes in "Food I made food I gots waffles for you!" Gir says happily and Zim turns a darker shade of green and starts to faint.

"Bleach?" Dib asked, making a gross face; he shook his head and caught Zim as he fainted. "Um...Gir, I think you should lay off on the cooking for now. Zim isn't feeling well." He said, leading Zim to the couch. "Um...Computer, is there any way you can block Gir from the kitchen for now?"

"I thought someone would never ask..." The computer says and little waves of energy cover the door as Gir starts sucking on his hand like a child. "But I’z a good cook Mastuh says so himself?" Gir asks not quite understanding the correlation between his cooking and Zim’s illness. Dib got on his knees. "It's just for right now Gir, um...maybe you and I could make something a little later for him?" He smiled a little. "I'll be back; I have to take Gaz to school."

"Okay! I likes that, see you later Mary!" Gir says flying off. And Zim groans. The noise having given him a headache. "Computer please shut the lights off for Zim till the Dib gets back..." Computer complies. "Zim thanks you Dib human." Dib smiled at the Irken and nodded. "Don't mention it." He replied and left the house.

Zim goes back to sleep waking up once to empty his guts again washing his face and teeth Zim looks at himself in a mirror eyes dark around the rims and he is a paler shade of green. "Computer I think my body can no longer tolerate Gir's toxic food..." the computer hums helping Zim back to the couch with a metal arm. "I think the filtration function of your Pak is shutting down sir." Zim groans lying down and scrubbing his eyes. "Wonderful just another thing to whine about and have the Dib worry over..." "He might fix you, you know" the computer replies. "If so what then?”

~~o~o~~

Dib got in the car and started it. “I’m going to drop you off at school, I’m going to skip and stay at Zim’s for a while…” He said as he drove.

"Really? His robot poison him again?" Gaz asks.

"Yeah, and with how Zim’s PAK is I doubt he can stomach it much longer. All the more reason to help him out." Dib replied and drove to the school; he pulled up to the doors. "I'll pick you up after school." He assured and drove once Gaz was out of the car. Dib sighed, hoping Rift would make it here before something went wrong with Zim, though he knew the other Irken needed to get the supplies needed before heading over to Earth.

Gaz wonders vaguely if Zim and Dib would actually bring each other happiness or if this will end when Zim is better... though she doesn't really feel that it will and goes to school without a worry knowing the two dweebs will sort themselves out.

~~o~o~~

Zim is drinking the last of the bleach in the house and retches the last remnant of the meal out and cleans his teeth again. "Computer next time I even think of eating Gir's cooking just render me unconscious okay?" the computer rolls its ocular circuitry and doesn't bother responding knowing even if he did it wouldn't do any good.

Dib arrived at the base a few minutes later and went inside; he saw Zim and went to sit beside him. "Feeling better?" He asked. “I had just enough bleach to drain most of the toxins" Zim says still looking pretty ill. "I swear the thing was radioactive" Zim point to the plant he hid the burrito in is now a pool of glowing green acid. Dib looked over and wrinkled his nose. "Gross..." he sighed and looked at Zim. “I talked to the Irken; he's willing to help...he'll be here in a day or two."

"Really? Even knowing it’s me?" Zim asks surprised Dib was able to pull such a feat and feels hope build in his chest. "That is wonderful!"

"Yeah." Dib replied. "He just needs to get the supplies he needs to work on your PAK and he'll be here."

Zim shiver in excitement and jerks a little from the Pak retaliation and hugs Dib tightly. "You are the best! Zim can't believe we didn't work together sooner Zim promises to be the best friend you ever had if this works! Not that I don't fill that position now but we can be even better friends!" Zim exclaims the clicks in his Pak turning into hasher sounds forcing him to let go and breathe but he still looks happy. Having never met anyone than maybe Skooge who had gone so far for him.

Dib smiled and hugged him back. "Me too Zim." He replied. "Glad I'm able to help." Zim wonders at this. "Dib why do you help Zim? You had already secured your truce you didn't have to do all this" Zim asks looking at Dib genuinely curious why the human helps him with not much to gain himself except a paycheck which he didn't need yet nor was this even in his job description. "Because, while we used to be enemies, really you are the only friend I got. I'm not going to just let you die because your stupid leaders were assholes, I'm going to fight to keep you alive. Because you are my friend." Dib replied. "I don't know where I would be now if I hadn't met you, sure my dad would have most likely put me in an insane asylum or something if he hadn't of left. But you are the one thing that kept me going, you know?"

"Really? I kept you going?" This makes Zim feel warm inside and his face turns a little blue. Dib’s admission of loyalty to him also brought odd feelings to the alien but it makes sense though something the human said he didn't like. "I would hate it if you were locked up the world was always darker when you weren’t there to stop me... so I guess I relied on you too... maybe it always did..." Zim says thinking of the one time he had killed Dib and had to go back and fix that and finds that prospect disgusts him now but he won’t mention it since this Dib doesn’t remember that event.

Dib nodded and smiled. "You gave me a purpose, at first to save the Earth from impending doom and stuff, but now you are my friend and I'm going to do anything I can to keep you alive."

"And I will do my best to stay alive I promise.” Zim says holding his third finger in a pinkie promise like gesture.

Dib put his pinky with Zim’s. "And I promise to keep you safe."

Zim smiles truly and his PAK sends off a few warning click but he ignores them in favor of Dib. "So silly human when Zim is well again what shall we do first?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dib replied. "But I'm sure we can think of something."

"When Zim is able to keep himself warm again we should try the board of snow going down mountains at high speed! That would be cool! Oh wait... this snow it isn't like the water that falls from the sky is it?”

"It's frozen water." Dib replied. "You might get burnt...but we could test it out maybe."

“Zim is disappointed at this.... we can go to the beach and make sandcastles if we don't get to close to the water..." Zim narrows his eyes trying to think of normal human bonding rituals. "I could take you out in my ship and we can explore a bit but we won’t leave this galaxy I don't want the armada catching wind of me moving around.” He said and bit his lip.

"I'm sure Rift could make it where they can't track you." Dib said.

“It’s not that, they can track my they can't they never could but if they might catch wind of me moving they may feel I haven’t learned my lesson and send someone here personally to kill me or maybe the planet I am on to ensure they don’t miss" Zim says grudgingly rubbing his Pak which is acting up worse with the bitter emotions. Dib sighed at this and nodded. "That gives us even more reason to defeat the armada." He replied.

"So you really want to take them down..." Zim says he already knew it with Dib working with the Resistiy but hearing it flat out made him feel strange like now he had no obligation to defend the armada and those who hurt him in fact the entire race hated him but was it enough for him to condemn them to the Resistiy? Zim looks up into Dib’s determined gold eyes and decides that yes it is worth it. If only to keep this human alive then he would help. "I want to help you. In any way I can if you will let me...I know I am a terrible planner and I am not that great but I swear to do my best to stand with you against them." Zim says thinking of how he absolutely fails at everything except for screwing up but he is willing to try for his friend.

Dib smiled. "I would be honored to fight alongside you to defeat the Irken Empire." He said and shook his hand.

Zim happily shakes Dib’s hand before his spooch makes a noise. "This mushy stuff has made Zim hungry-" Gir flies back in out of nowhere. "I can makes waffles!" Zim cringes. "But Dib wants to make food... don’t you Dib?" Zim asks turning pleading eyes on the golden eyed boy. Dib nodded. "Yeah, besides...I asked Computer to block Gir from the kitchen." He whispered the last part before he got up and headed toward the kitchen to make him some food. Zim shivers in victory and follows siting in a chair and lying on the table. "I used to only get mild sickness from Gir's cooking but it has gradually gotten worse over time you would think Zim’s superior immunity would have adjusted by now."

"Your immunity is linked to your PAK I would assume and that's why it's gotten worse...a lot of things are linked back to your PAK." Dib said as he worked on making the waffles. "Yes Irkens are entirely dependent on them so it does make sense it can be useful but if anyone gets ahold of them or hit them right we are done for..." Zim and every Irken knows that is the key to their downfall is just waiting for someone to learn to shut them down and in ten minutes the entire race will die... He shudders in horror at the thought but wonders if the war with the Resistiy would ever come to that.

"What did you guys do before you had to wear PAK's?" Dib asked, curious as to how the race survived before the tech was developed.

“We were breeders more or less, Irkens can breed with almost any species apparently so we were often taken as sex-slaves to various worlds eventually enough of us were able to unite and break the barbaric trade by making the PAK to defend us but as we became more and more independent the more we feared such subjugation again and the more power we gave them eventually we were able to perfect the smeetery and pass laws and regulations in the Paks, so Irkens couldn't breed at all... but once we were free we had no planet to call our own so we took one the original irk and after that... we just didn't stop." Zim says recalling the history he learned in the academy and why such emotions as affection were discouraged.

"Wow..." Dib hummed, taking all the information in.

"Yes apparently life for the early Irkens was terrible but not many remember the history besides Irkens themselves most races try to distance themselves from us as much as possible either for fear our long memory would remember them as oppressors or that they purged their own memory of us so that they can claim to be 'pure' so you may not ever hear that story again." Dib nodded as he listened to Zim. "So you guys went from being dominated by others to dominating them." He replied. "And Smeet...that's an Irken baby right?"

“Yes they are smeet used to be borne by the way of eggs or pregnancy depending on the race that was bred with the Irkens. Nowadays we are all produced in factories through genetic scrambling." Zim says this thinking to his own smeethood days. It was still a tough place but they were a little nicer back then. "And I suppose you can see it that way Irkens fear being controlled above all else we value freedom...from others...now that I think of it we have really just made ourselves slave to the control brains and the Tallest...I have seen many a defect thrown out for expressing thoughts as mundane of entertaining the idea of kissing another being, public executions are held for those who dare attempt to breed whether it is with another Irken or not..." Zim looks at the table thinking.

Dib looked at him and nodded, frowning at the thought of not being able to be with the person you loved because your leaders and the robots that ruled over you didn’t agree with it. "It sounds like the control brains are the bigger problem here..." He said and handed him a plate of waffles. Zim eyes the waffles and hurriedly begins eating them happily rolling the gooey syrupy goodness. "Yes I guess they are but what is worse? To be slaves to your own computers or slaves to other races for intercourse? Of course now days I doubt that would happen the Irkens banned that long ago in every planet we conquer such practices are banned that is the only redeeming quality of the empire is the severe punishment of sexual assault wherever found or charged." Zim does remember one planet with a similar species to Irkens that had been abused much the same way and the Irken Empire gave them agency and only considers it a protectorate instead of a conquered planet "No nowadays they will probably just destroy the whole race..."

Dib nodded and bit his lip. "Sexual assault should be banned everywhere." He said and took a bite of his own waffles on a plate and eating them. Zim finishes his food and smiled at the other. "I love your cooking after years of Gir’s this is nice.” Zim says to break the serious mood the conversation uncomfortable. "Thanks." Dib smiled. "I'm sure anything is better than Gir's after so long though."

"Yes the only thing the robot is good at is making tacos for some strange reason those are perfectly safe..." Zim notes on the strange bot. "He tries so hard though that stupid cute face demanding Zim eat his toxic creations." Zim has an odd idea of cute but what he considers cute he is a sucker for, he just hates admitting it.

Dib chuckled a little. "Obviously that's the only thing he knows how to make, but I'm sure we could figure out how to help him make other things." He hummed.

"Good luck, every time Zim tries to upgrade anything he either takes it out or turns unnecessarily violent." Computer cuts in and though it sounds like an insult there is a slight undertone of warning and concern there. "Zim can't take any hits so you are better leaving Gir alone and just distracting it with piggys or something." Zim turns a little blue at a reminder of his past failures with the bot one of them leading to a broken spooch cage. "I am certain Dib can figure something out or we can together, Gir will be fine I am sure." Zim says not wanting to shoot Dib’s idea down without trying it. Dib hummed. "Probably not a good idea to try right now...and if I do I would prefer to keep him in my basement so I can keep an eye on him." He thought for a moment. "Maybe Rift has an idea."

“Who is this Rift? Tell Zimmmmmm" Zim says honestly curious about an Irken that left the armada for the Resistiy. It seems so strange.

Dib pulled out his phone and showed Zim a picture, the Irken in the picture had blue eyes, a couple of scars covering his face and it looked like a piece of his right antenna was missing. "He was a pretty high rank up in the armada...worked on the ship as a guard, then got transferred to be a mechanic for a while but then the Tallest thought he would make a great invader so they made him become one, though after a year he just sort of disappeared. The Control brains mark him as deactivated." He explained.

Zim examines the picture trying to think of such situations as rare as they are. "That is quite a story reassignments are very very rare but for him to be declared deactivated he either would have had to die or find some way to bypass signals to the control brains... Zim is the only invader to ever be sent out without constant monitoring.... that is amazing and now he is a doctor?" Zim asks already impressed with this Irken resistant. “Yeah; he's good with technology too, so while he is a doctor his main focus is repairing the ship and other machines." Dib said.

"Admirable I look forward to meeting this free Irken..." Zim says with honesty. "You meet the most interesting people Dib” Dib smiled. "Mostly by accident, but yeah; he was in charge of the Resistiy for a day while Lard Narr was sick. I'll admit I didn't trust him when I saw him. As soon as I dropped the transmission I did my research on him...and he's a decent guy."

"It is good not to trust people at first sight..." Zim thinks for a second. "Now that I think about it now that I have defected from the Empire I wonder if I can get Pepps and Skooge to do the same..." Zim likes the idea of his somewhat friend and Prisoner 777 not being in the empire when he helps destroy it. "Tak can stay though the evil woman creature thing with her stupid violet eyes and rival stealing guts" Zim says about the person who dared try to steal Dib’s interest and planet form him.

Dib chuckled a little and hummed. "You never know; I mean there could be more Irkens who have defected from the empire. I only know of Rift, though he has mentioned of an Irken division somewhere." Zim thinks about it. about these free Irkens he wonders what they do with their time do they still soldier do some makes friends? Do they kiss? Or even go so far as raising families? "I would like to meet them others who have stood where Zim has stood..." Zim slides his eyes toward Dib. "Are you the only human in the Resistiy?"

Dib nodded. "Yeah, pretty much...but to be honest, I'm cool with that. I mean what other human gets to say they know aliens?" Zim taps his claws on the table a second. "What about the one who went with the aliens who gave me the superweapons? Of course you were still the first... and he stole your camera... hehe" The human thought about it for a moment and hummed. "Yeah, there's Mr. Dwicky...but I haven't heard from him since then. It's most likely he's made a home for himself somewhere."

"That was a very clever plan though I can't believe I fell for it was very odd that plookesians actually showed up though" Zim says getting up and making some tea. "Do you want tea?

"Yeah, that wasn't even supposed to happen." Dib replied. "And tea sounds good."

Zim makes the tea pouring an obscene amount of honey in his own and grabbing some sugar cubes for Dib so he can decide how much he wants. "Plookeisians are actually a neutral party in this war. Irken's don't hurt them because not only are they a breeding race they helped in the Irken uprising to begin with and we sort of felt eternally in debt of course Red and Purple could break that unspoken treaty anyway but there would probably be an uprising for it. I hear the Resistiy don't mess with them often either as they are just all around decent aliens... who happen to pass out super weapons to anyone who asks." Zim says sharing what information he knows on the plookesians that he researched after meeting them in those woods

Dib nodded. "I remember reading up on them after the encounter; they seem like a good race. I made sure to read up on all the other races out there after that so I know what they were if I came across them."

"Planning on exploring space someday?" Zim asks in mild interest leaning forward with lekku pointed to show his interest in Dib’s goals and aspirations wondering if this is where he could find a way to help the human be happy just as he makes Zim happy. "It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid, aside from being a paranormal investigator." Dib replied, taking a sip of the tea.

Zim does more tapping on the table thinking of how he can help Dib with his dream. "You can take my voot if you wish someday... I can have it refitted for you to use and store it up with the supplies you will need I can provide monies too... and if Gaz doesn't want to go Zim can watch her... he will learn to cook so she isn't poisoned by Gir..." Zim begins rambling his different ideas to get Dib in space to not think of the fact should Dib actually go Zim would be lonely but he figures Dib’s happiness outweighs his own and he truly wants Dib happy.

Dib hummed. "I'm thankful that you are willing to lend me your voot cruiser, but I think I'll wait on it a little later. Honestly I think it would be awesome if you could come along. Though I understand that you can't right now with the threat of the Tallest coming after you if they catch wind of you."

"Yes Zim is planet bound... but should a day come when Zim can travel freely again he would gladly show you the universe." Zim says smiling at Dib, happy that the human doesn't seem to want to leave him.

"That day will come sooner or later." Dib smiled.

Zim sits in quiet after that not really having anything to say and drinks his tea the warm sweet liquid soothing his body helping repair some of the damage Gir's burrito caused. "This stuff should be sold everywhere in the galaxy, you could be rich.” Dib chuckled a little. "How did you make tea anyway, you need water. Does the water not affect you if you have something else in it or do you use something else to replace the water?" He asked, curious.

"Sometimes I replace water with honey other times I like the burn" Zim says not going on and saying it is a form of self-punishment most of the time to drink the liquid fire. "Sometimes I use a mix of water and honey that helps me the most with Gir’s food." Dib nodded and cringed at the thought of the water burning his insides. "I'm not sure I could handle acid burns on the inside." He admitted.

"It can be very painful if you can’t stand it." Zim agrees remembering times he woke up in pools of his own blood where it burned his insides too much. "But I heal fast so it almost never harms me." Zim lies through his teeth knowing the scenario was more often than not but he has been working on stopping the habit the need to inflict pain on himself. Especially since he is in so much pain on a normal basis. "Though I am not foolish enough to do it now with my Pak malfunctioning that would certainly be deadly"

Dib nodded and bit his lip; he could tell Zim was lying about it almost never hurting him; it was obvious Zim was self-harming but it would be deadly now if he were to do it with his Pak the way it is. "Well...just be careful..." He said, worried a little. He had gone through a self-harm phase a few years ago but stopped himself because he knew it was a stupid thing to do.

"Zim is always careful" He lies again sipping the tea, granted he is more careful than ever because this was self-punishment not self-execution Zim didn't want to die he just wanted to hurt. He hurts most of the time now due to his Pak but it isn’t right it is happenstance and since he didn't believe in karma it couldn't count as punishment. "So Dib, are you skipping the rest of the school day to spend with Zim or are you taking us both back to listen to the boring teachers?" Zim asks wondering how the rest of his day will be spent.

Dib shrugged. "I was thinking we would skip the whole day, at least tomorrow is Saturday."

“Oh yes weekends are nice me and Gir always go to the park do you want to join us? We can get ice-cream and even ugly little duck food for the little mooches in that pond of doom!"

Dib chuckled a little. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

Zim lapses back into a comfortable silence or at least comfortable to him as if he didn't just reveal some of his worst secrets to the Dib.

Dib leaned back in his chair and finished up his tea; he then put their plates in the sink to take care of later.

Zim lies on the couch leaving room for Dib to join him and closes his eyes, not really tired but wanting to just enjoy the presence of another living being. Gir and Computer are nice and very close to being alive themselves but Dib is more real. The human came in and sat down on the couch and then turned the TV on, turning the volume down so it didn't bother Zim or give him a headache.

Zim cracks open an eye to watch the Dib, the human that grew far taller than him in their years of rivalry and Zim is happy for him should he ever get in a fight with other Irkens they would pause due to the instinct to bow to taller specimens. Or at least that’s what Zim tells himself he isn't immune to the feeling but he knows it wouldn't stop him personally in a fight with the Dib. Of course the flip side is that Dib’s height would also make him attractive to other species of aliens who value beauty in height and that bothers Zim slightly for reasons he blames on this friendship. Zim looks at Dib a few seconds longer before closing his eyes again these odd thoughts annoying him. He decides a nap isn’t such a bad idea and drifts off soon after.

Dib decided to take a nap himself, just sitting back on the couch; he smiled as he was glad he had gotten to know Zim a little better over the past few days, and vowed to protect the Irken if any harm were to come to him. He especially wanted to protect the Irken if they were to ever go to space, silently promising that he would protect him against the empire.

Computer being the sinister being he was lowered the temperature in the house to make repairs on the heater conveniently starts in the living room so Zim wraps around Dib’s side for warmth. Gir walks by and looks ready to screech in joy but instead pulls a blanket form his head and wraps them in it before running off to play with his piggys.  
Dib snuggled with Zim under the blanket due to the cold and shivered a little as they slept.

Zim’s Pak makes a click warning the temperature but is muffled by the blanket waking neither, computer raises the temperature to one not dangerous but still cuddle worthy and takes pictures for later blackmail especially when Zim cuddles closer to the warmth of Dib's body.


	6. Chapter 5

Dib awoke a couple hours later and went to stretch only to find that Zim was right next to him; he tried not to wake him and blushed a little as the Irken was pressed against him. The Irken senses the change in breathing pattern and snuggles closer his antennae twitching happily even though the Irken isn’t awake. The human sighed softly and allowed him to snuggle closer, it felt really warm due to the fact the room was a little cold; he suspected computer had something to do with it but didn't say anything. He glanced at Zim’s antenna as they twitched.

They often twitch in the Irkens happy sleep somewhat rhythmically instead of the erratic when he had nightmares, and the warmth made the sleeping Irken very happy. The human yawned a bit and closed his eyes, deciding to continue with his nap a bit more.

~o~o~

Later on, it’s Zim who wakes up and blushed to see his grip on Dib. He slowly pries himself off, the cold making him want to latch back on but he has read the rules of friendship and cuddling isn't one of the accepted norms, and it must have happened unconsciously, he wrings his hands hoping Dib doesn't get mad at him for his indirect breaking of the codes. Zim begins shivering but curls up in a ball instead of returning to the tempting warmth. "Com-computer can you turn the heat up Zim is cc-cold." The small alien whispers trying to not wake the human and the computer lamely replied. "Sorry but I am repairing the heating system so you will have to use the human or find more blankets as I can't be bothered to do so."

Dib started waking up, feeling cold where it had been warm before; he looked over and stretched a bit. "Get too hot?" He asked, and then realized it was still a bit cold. "You want the blanket?"

“D-does the Dib n--ne-need it" Zim shakes out shaking slightly "Zi-Zim is s-sorry he l-latched on-to you; he k-knows it isn’t acceptable..." he says teeth chattering slightly. The human frowned and put the covers on the Irken to make sure he was warmer. "It's alright Zim, you were cold." He smiled a little. "I didn't mind." Zim burrows into the blanket like a hamster, but it doesn't do much good since the alien is already cold. "Zim hates the cold, warm is so much better." The alien says buried under the covers absorbing Dib’s residual heat. He watched him; obviously, the blanket doesn't do much good. "Come here." He told him, and Zim peeks out of the blanket questioning before crawling over to Dib. "What is it?"

"You’re still cold, come here," Dib replied. "You were warmer when you were sharing body heat, or well...using my body heat, but still. Come here."

"It is okay?" Zim says but climbing back onto Dib happily beginning the take heat from the human. "All my research said friends weren't supposed to do this."

"Yeah, well...friendship is different with many people if you think about it. No amount of research is really going to help." Dib explained to the alien as he continued to offer for the Irken to come to sit beside him; he hated to see the other suffer like this. "Oh," Zim says happily holding onto the Dib. "Zim does feel bad though he has nothing to offer the Dib... when Zim is better he promises to do things for the Dib!" Zim says and then hums in thought. "Maybe we can hunt vampires or those creepy vampire pigs Gaz always hunts for. Honestly, she really should have found them by now..." Zim says thinking Gaz actually hunts the evil pigs.

Dib chuckled softly. "I would love that." He replied. "And the evil pigs are just on a game Gaz plays." He put his arm around him and hoped he was keeping the Irken warm enough. "Why would she hunt evil pig for a game? Shouldn't games relieve stress... though I guess it might make sense your scary sister must like exterminating evil species for fun." Zim curling into Dib’s side in response to the hold. The human hummed in thought. "It's her thing just like the supernatural and paranormal is mine. And she's not that scary." He smiled as Zim rolled his eyes. "Yes, she seems not scary anymore…but Zim knows that it can return anytime and such scariness there will be, females have always been a terrifying state of mind." Zim says thinking of all the body mods Irkens go through to be female and how they are generally the deadlier ones of the Irken race.

"Female Irkens are pretty crazy huh?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes, they go through so many body modifications. Even down to their ocular implants and antennae shape, Irken gender is a choice unlike you humans, but I have seen similarities between the Irken female and your sister so much violence and pride they share." Zim says explaining more about the Irken species glad he can talk about them freely with Dib though he is surprised Dib isn't taking notes like he normally would. This actually makes Zim feel better as if he has truly moved beyond the category of study subject to the human. Now they are just friends sharing science information.

Dib nodded at this. "So female Irkens get different modifications?" He asked, interested in all the information was shared; he was glad Zim was comfortable enough with him to share this information with him now that they were friends.  
“Oh yes see Irkens share a single body type which is why we made such good breeders, but gender is born from the mind so the body implants and changes can be made to signify who you are like Tak you noticed she even had a beauty mark under her eye. The 'male' of our species generally don't alter our bodies if we do it is a very minor degree but females generally permanently curl their antennae or change their implants it is a very horrid process, but one of the few forms of individuality Irkens can have.

"So at the beginning, you get to choose your gender?" Dib asked, finding all this information fascinating.

"Yes, Zim didn't want to be female not at all oh no, none of that for Zim," Zim says rubbing his face glad it is normal. "Zim liked Zim how he was."

"Me too," Dib replied. "You would probably be a big nightmare if you were a girl." He chuckled a little.

"Why? Do you too find females scary?" Zim asks curiously. "Of course a female Zim could never be as fabulous as the real Zim, but then a female Zim would also be the real Zim... so, therefore, should be equally amazing" Zim tries to think hard on if being female would add or take away from his greatness.

He shrugged. "Sometimes, Gaz was pretty scary when she was younger, even more so when it's that time of the month..." He said. "But I'm sure you would be just as awesome if you were a female too. Who knows?" He smiled. "I'm just saying I like you the way you are." The Irken blushes and smiles at Dib, happy the human likes him instead of whom he could have been. "Well, Zim is glad Dib is Dib, big head and all. You would be boring if you were anyone else!"

Dib chuckled a little and smiled. "Good." He replied, and as Zim laid his head on Dib’s shoulder he thinks for a minute his antennae vibrating slightly in contentment, and the human watched the appendages bit with a bit of curiosity; he had always wondered what the Irken’s antenna did. "What does your antenna do?" He asked, curious.

Zim twitches them in acknowledgment. "The better question is what don't they do! An Irken’s antennae are just as much if not more important than the PAK! They allow us the hear, express emotion, and they can even taste though when we were breeders they were used for nursing and keeping an Irken in a submissive state or even as punishment if we were bad. Nowadays, the only real contact Irkens have with another’s antennae is in the academy if an instructor wants to punish you. Though Zim was once hung up by his antennae, that was unbearable, the sensations of that left me in the med bay for a week with residual pain, I was so far behind in my work after that." Zim says petting his antennae back thankful they are still there and giving himself some soothing sensations when it wanted to give him phantom pain. "Without our antennae, Irkens only have their eyes left and basic taste on the tongue most are euthanized if they lose their antennae since a deaf soldier is a dead soldier.”

Dib nodded and looked at the antenna. "Wow." He replied.

Zim bites his lip for a second before angling them towards Dib. "You can touch them; I- I don’t mind," Zim says a little nervous since he doesn't know if it will hurt or not since no one but himself has ever held them gently. Zim trusts Dib however and even if the touch does hurt he knows it wouldn't be intentional.

"Are you sure?" Dib asked, reaching up to touch the antenna gently, being careful so that he doesn't hurt Zim.

Zim shivers slightly as Dib’s fingers graze his antennae blood rushing to his face he buries his face into Dib’s side. Not sure what the feeling was but it was definitely not pain. "Zim is sure…" he gasps at the purr that ended his sentence and the antennae quiver. Deciding that this definitely was nowhere near pain.

Dib arched his brow as he heard him. "You purr?" He asked, petting the antenna lightly still; he could tell the Irken liked it, so he knew he wasn't in pain.

"Irkens have been known to do so…" Zim lets out the vibration of the purr overlaying his words suggesting they come from a separate set of vocal chords. "It is generally considered bad as it shows weakness," Zim says but truly doesn't understand why this was fantastic he turned to jelly on Dib purring heavily like a cat.

The human slowly rubbed the tip of the antenna a little, it was weird seeing Zim react like this and thought for a moment about what he said about the antenna; he blushed a little. "Maybe your antenna poses another purpose?" He asked. "Probably related to mating...you did say they were once used to produce milk for smeets and stuff.” Zim gasps into the petting of the tip, squirming on Dib "DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIBBBBBBBB..." Zim cries out trying to think past the haze to answer the human’s question or statement or whatever it was. "Maybe a-ah~ this is probably why it was banned..." Zim pants out.

"That would make sense." Dib blushed. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, honestly he thought Zim sounded cute...and he didn't want to stop. "No!" Zim says eyes flying open the sensations bringing him such wonderful feelings he has never had before and it was made better by the fact it was Dib giving them to him. He digs his claws lightly into Dib releasing a pathetic whine. "Please don't stop..." The best part of this is that not once has his PAK clicked on him yet, and for that he is thankful; he doesn't want to fear this touch it is too wonderful.

Dib nodded and continued to pet his antenna. "Alright." He replied, petting it from base to tip; he found it all very fascinating as the Irken full out just lays on him. Squirming every now and then, his purrs getting louder and every now and then something like a moan or whimper comes out, and Zim is so confused this feels good, so good. How is it that something as simple as rubbing his antennae can do so much for the small Irken.

He bit his lip, getting a little turned on from hearing Zim’s moaning, and it didn't help that the Irken was squirming on his lap. "DDDDDiIIIBBBB" Zim pants out burying his clawed hand into the human’s shirt, back arching slightly as Dib did a particularly pleasant stroke pressing himself down on Dib as he moans outright the name of the one doing this to him.

His antennae were pretty close to his face, and he suddenly wanted to lick it; he started licking the tip of his antenna, and Zim cries out his body reacting immediately to the new sensation. "Yes please more! More of that!" he says his body moving to give the Dib pleasure too, straddling the human and grinding on him, making Dib groan in pleasure; he continued to lick the tip of Zim’s antenna while rubbing the base of the other one. The alien starts nibbling on Dib's neck trying to keep his mouth busy he doesn't know where and what these impulses mean but Dib appears to like them, and he likes Dib, and the things the human is doing to him makes him feel so alive more alive than the alien has ever felt. Zim groans as his tongue glided across the boy's neck loving the taste and the pheromones that strike his antennae.

Dib moaned and tilted his neck a bit, giving the Irken a bit more room; he started sucking on the antenna a bit, the antenna was starting to smell a little sweet, and tasted sweet too; he observed. The Irken was starting to feel warm but didn't want to disengage from this contact. He didn't know entirely what it meant for him and Dib, but he knew this was beyond the limits of friendship; he clamped his teeth down on Dib’s neck not enough to bleed, but he ran his tongue over the mark lovingly as if it had. He balanced his weight on Dib’s with his hands on the boy’s shoulders and leaned up to his antennae falling back, and on instinct, he locked his lips with the taller human. The contact making him shiver.

After a moment the human wrapped his arms around Zim and kissed him back deeply, pulling him close, obviously after this they wouldn't be just friends; he had to admit he had some feelings for the Irken. This was part of the reasons he hadn't tried stopping him also. The Irken purrs even louder; his chest vibrating and his antennae quiver Dib’s mouth was amazing his serpentine tongue slips through the human’s lips and, where he expected burns from the human’s water content, he found the pleasant sensation, much like the warmth of honey though not as sweet. He wraps his arms around Dib, glad this doesn't hurt him, the lack of pain making it such a wonderful experience.

Dib deepened the kiss a bit as they kissed, hoping his saliva wasn't hurting the Irken or anything but doubted it since it wasn't water based. His hands explored Zim’s body as they made out, wondering what else was sensitive on the other's body. The Irken shivered and moans into the kiss when the human’s hands pass over the back of the alien’s neck, and the sides of his waist he presses into Dib his hands beginning their own exploring wanting to know exactly what he could do to bring the human pleasure. The human moaned into the kiss a bit, groaning as Zim’s knee brushed against his crotch; he broke the kiss after a while in need of air and panted a bit. His arms stayed around the Irken's body, and he started kissing and nipping at his neck a little.

Zim notices the reaction and moans when Dib starts giving his neck attention Zim reaches down and rubs the area carefully touching it at first to be certain Dib actually is okay with Zim's wandering hands.  
Dib moaned softly and almost bucked his hips a bit; he was hard, and it wanted more attention from the wandering hands. Zim is pleased he found a proper place for the Dib and rubs it through the boy’s pants for a minute before gently taking the zipper in his hand but before pulling; he looks up at Dib knowing now where this could go and as per everything he has ever been taught he asks for permission. "May Zim continue?" he wants so badly to just remove the covering of Dib to him, but he must make sure it is alright first; he smiled when he earned a nod from the human and unzipped Dib’s pants.

He is confused by the second covering but lowers that also, and he takes in the sight of the human’s lower anatomy different than his own species in he seemingly only had one set, but he knew humans and most other species were bi-sexed while the Irkens were a package deal. The human blushed a little and watched Zim, who seemed a little confused but knew the Irken, would. "Need a little help?" He asked, figuring he could help the confused alien out a little bit. 

"Yes," Zim admits allowing Dib to proceed he has instincts to go off of but everything else is just hit and miss he knows he wants Dib to feel good while hopefully feeling good in return, but getting there is a different matter for the alien and Dib’s different than his own body proves it. Not that he knows what to do with his own body since anything to do with lovemaking has been banned for centuries on Irk. The human took Zim’s hand and moved it to his member. "You stroke it...it's sort of like your antenna, sensitive...probably not as much but...maybe?" He hummed, not sure. "Though you probably don't cum through your antenna...?" He shook his head and bit his lip, unsure. "Just stroke or pump it."

Zim nods attentively and looks back at his task he wraps both hands around it adding a light amount of pressure and begins pumping it. He is amazed as it grows at his ministrations he takes this as a good sign and increases his pace slightly the pheromones running off Dib giving him a mini high causing his own body to react his submissive instincts kicking in, and he releases a small keening sound that demands attention from the teen. Dib moaned in pleasure as Zim started pumping his cock; he took Zim’s antenna into his mouth when he heard the Irken whine for attention and started sucking on it, while his other hand rubbed the base of the other antenna. "Mm..." His moan vibrated off the antenna in his mouth a bit; he was sure the feeling was pleasurable for the Irken.

The Irken gasps and moans rubbing down on Dib again slightly his own issues starting to make themselves known as his own member started growing inside one of his slits. Zim tries to ignore this for now as Dib’s pleasure is intoxicating enough and he doesn't want to push the human into thinking he needed too much attention. The human moaned more; he noticed the slight bulge in Zim’s pants and moved his hand into his pants, grabbing at Zim’s member and stroking it a bit; the Irken's member felt a little weird compared to his own. Zim gasps and keens again at Dib’s attention his member only just more rigid than his tongue slightly ribbed he buries his face in Dib’s chest purring and keeping his movements up. "Dddddiiiiiiibbbbbbbb" He moans out.

Dib moaned more and bit his lip as he was starting to feel close to release; he pumped Zim’s member more. "Mm... close..." Hearing this, and feeling the pheromones rising Zim to feels his impending release and starts wildly pumping Dib swiping his thumb over the head every now and then. "Zim is too…” 

Dib groaned in pleasure and cried Zim’s name as he came hard in his hand; he pumped Zim’s member just as hard.  
The ultimate spike of Dib's pheromones and the warmth covering his hand sends Zim over the edge as well crying Dib’s name loudly. When his release is finished he finds his head on Dib’s chest he is breathing heavily. He brings the hand that had gotten the most of Dib’s cum on it to his face. His feelers tremble at the smell, and he takes a small lick the bitterness makes him balk a little but finds despite that he likes it, so he uses his serpentine tongue to clean his hand forgetting about Dib himself for a moment.

Dib panted a bit and watched the other as he licked his cum off his hand; he pulled his hand out of Zim’s pants, licking the Irken's cum off his hand as well, it tasted sweet. The movement catches Zim’s attention as he watches Dib. He doesn't know what hits him then, but he has the severe need to seek Dib’s approval. "Did Zim do okay? Did he please you?" Zim wants to hit himself for sounding so off but for some strange reason he needed to know that Dib was pleased with him. The human smiled and pulled him close. "You did awesomely." He told the Irken.

Zim purrs happily that Dib was happy with what he did he nuzzles the human in happiness basking in the afterglow of their activity and the soothing pheromones Dib is now emitting. "You smell nice when you aren't angry with Zim" The alien comments not realizing he said it out loud. Dib arched his brow and rubbed his back a little around Zim’s PAK. "You can smell when I'm angry?" He wondered, interested in this new information.

"Oh yes, Zim can smell a lot of things from the Dib. Though, when you are mad at me or when you hate me, it makes me sad. It is such a sad smell, and Zim always hated it," Zim says, fisting Dib’s shirt, hating the memories of that smell. It was so strong, so complete. It made him scared to think of smelling it again, and his PAK begins clicking. That smell more often than not meant pain and he hated pain, hated it so much. Dib heard the clicking and pulled Zim close. "I'm not angry anymore Zim." He replied, trying to calm him down so his PAK wouldn't overheat. 

The Irken clings to the taller boy trying to breathe it through he can just feel the heat building in his PAK. "Zim knows... Zim knows you aren't mad. You are not mad... you are not mad..." Zim whimpers slightly as he tries to force calm himself not wanting Dib to witness a breakdown, but it isn't working his Pak’s start clicking at a relentless pace causing jerks to the alien’s body and a groan to rise from the alien. Dib was starting to get worried; he bit his lip, unsure of what to do for him, so he just held him in his arms. "Shh...It’s going to be alright Zim, I'm here for you. I always will be."

Zim feels gooey tears leave his eyes as the pain build the clicking abruptly stops and Zim goes limp in the human’s hold having passed out body jerking the last time. Before Dib can panic computer speaks up. "No need to be overly alarmed Zim has passed out and will hopefully wake up soon...” the computer doesn't sound so sure of that. "He always wakes up eventually."  
Dib’s eyes widened when he saw that Zim was passed out and looked up when computer spoke. "O-okay..." He bit his lip and laid down with Zim in his arms, hoping that Zim would wake up sooner or later; he hoped Rift would make it here before something worse happened to him.

Hours later Zim wakes suddenly with a small cry launching himself out of Dib's arms running to the restroom to empty his guts his Pak having built up toxins instead of processing them out as it should have if he hadn't have passed out. His Pak clicks quietly rhythmically as if trying to self-repair or turn something on but then goes quiet. Zim then mutters completely in Irken. "Sorry I passed out on you Dib..." walking back not realizing he had. Dib gave a cry of surprise when Zim jumped out of his arms and rushed to the bathroom; he got up and waited for him outside the bathroom, waiting for him to come out. Once Zim was out he watched him carefully till he spoke, it was in Irken, and he had to decipher it a bit, picking out the words Sorry and his name. "It's fine." He assured.

Zim looks at Dib in confusion all he heard was random sounds from the human, so he talks again still in Irken. "Dib are you alright is your mouth broken?" Zim asks poking Dib’s cheek in confusion.

Dib frowned. "Computer, I think his PAK turned off his translator." He said. "You’re going to have to act as his translator or something..." 

Zim looks confused again before computer translates for him and comprehension takes over the Irken’s features before he looks mad and a little dejected and spits something out angrily in Irken. The computer begins translating. "This good for nothing worthless piece of junk! Now it deprives me of spee-" Zim cuts off the computer yelling more in Irken this time addressing it. "Okay, I wasn't supposed to translate that apparently...and something about cupcakes and murdering squirrels..." The computer says, and Zim kicks a wall at the miss translation before crossing his arms in a pout looking ready to cry as his rage dies down.

Dib bit his lip and hummed. "I left my laptop in the car, I'll be right back." He said before going out to his car; he grabbed the laptop bag and then headed back inside. Once he got on the couch, he pulled his laptop out, turning it on, once he logged on he went to call Rift; he figured if Zim was speaking Irken it was best to have an Irken translate for him since most of what Zim was saying seemed to be lost in translation. "Come on..." He mumbled. Soon the connection was made. "Dib, I wasn't expecting to call you till I reached your galaxy, which was going to be in a few hours." He said, looking at something before looking back at Dib. 

"Is everything alright?" Dib bit his lip. "Ah well, Zim’s PAK went out again, and now he's back, but it turned off his translator...somethings seem to be missed in translation with his computer, so I thought, who better to translate than another Irken." Rift hummed and nodded. "I accept the task."

Zim walks over in curiosity not understanding either voice but noting the Irken accent attached to the second he butts his head against Dib’s arm for the human to move it and he slips under it so he can see the screen. He sees the other Irken and frowns a little but guesses that Dib needed a translator as did he apparently. "Hello... can you tell Dib my translator appears to be malfunctioning? I cannot understand a word he says..." Zim says timidly looking at the Irken unsure if he would be honest with his translations.

Rift nodded. "Yes; he's figured that out, it must be that your PAK is turning certain things off before it reactivates." He said in Irken. "Luckily I am going to be in the Milky Way in a few hours." Zim nods not sure what to say finding it really awkward having to have someone mediate their conversations. "Zim sees... can you tell the Dib Zim will be... doing things until he can speak again?" Zim wrings his hands, hating that he is relying on a translator and resolves that he won't speak to Dib until he can talk in English again. Though, the thought makes his cardiac-spooch twist in agony; he then slips back under Dib’s arm and rushes to the room he uses as a sleep chamber, feeling ill at how pathetic he is, not even being able to talk properly anymore. His only consolation being this might be temporary.

The other Irken sighed and explained this to Dib, who watched him leave and sighed. "Alright, thanks, Rift." He said and hung up on him before going to Zim’s room, going over to the bed and getting on with him; he then wrapped his arms around Zim and whispered in Irken. "It's going to be alright." He kissed the top of his head. Zim sighed not understanding the words but the tone and the kiss conveyed what Dib meant, and he buried his face in Dib’s chest. "Why does the universe seek only to hurt Zim? Why can Zim never enjoy his happiness? Why can he not simply enjoy you?" he cries into Dib’s shirt hating this weakness assuming his emotional control functions are too failing for him to be so emotionally weak.

Dib sighed and held him in his arms, at least Rift was closer and would be able to fix Zim’s PAK; he took out his phone and text Gaz. "Won't be able to pick you up, take the bus. Sorry." He felt bad that he wouldn't be able to pick Gaz up but knew he couldn't just leave Zim; he looked down at his phone when she texts him back saying she could cook for herself tonight and he could stay as long as he needed too. "Alright, later." Dib text, then put his phone down before pulling Zim close as the Irken cuddles into Dib in silence now. He taps his fingers on Dib’s chest every now and then hitting them a little hard, but not painfully so, just to listen to the thump and resonance of the force on the human’s bones, finding he is fascinated with the sound.

Dib chuckled softly as he watched the Irken; he sighed softly and wiped a couple tears away from Zim’s eyes, at least he was occupying himself with different things. The alien purrs at the gentle touch and increases the hit frequency almost as if making a melody and he begins singing softly in Irken for his human. The human smiled as he listened to Zim, as he spoke in what sounded like a melodic tone; he must have been singing a song or something, a smile reached his lips as he listened to the Irken's purring and singing.

It was a simple song really, one of the few allowed in the smeetery since emotions were not encouraged, but fear was. It was an ancient lullaby that had been used to scare Irken children to sleep, lest they get kidnapped and taken to other planets, but it sounded so beautiful, it had to be kept, and Zim remembered it well. He keeps singing till he feels Dib’s breathe even out as his song ends he looks at Dib's peaceful face and kisses him softly before laying down unsure if the human is asleep or not but he certainly needs the sleep after his breakdown, so he curls into the warm human and falls asleep. Dib soon fell asleep after a few minutes of listening to his singing and held him close, followed by Zim who snuggled into him; his PAK going into sleep mode.


	7. Chapter 6

Dib enjoyed holding Zim in his arms; he had never felt this close to anyone or did with anyone what he had done with Zim earlier. Honestly, he had to admit to himself that he liked Zim as more than a friend, more as a boyfriend. A few hours later his sleep was interrupted when his phone went off, and he grabbed it, checking to see who was contacting him and then answered it. "Rift?" He asked, looking at the time which was now eight. "I'm on Earth now." Rift said. "I'm heading in your direction." The Irken said before hanging up. The noise coming from the human, caused Zim’s antennae to twitch, waking the sleeping Irken he looks at Dib curiously his wide magenta eyes watching him in mild adoration unaware he is letting it show.

Dib sat up and motioned for Zim to follow him as he got up and exited the room, the sound of a ship landing in the front yard could be heard. Zim’s antennae wiggle in excitement and nervousness not having seen another Irken in the flesh for years; he walks slightly behind Dib refusing to believe he is hiding behind the human relying on him for protection as his instincts are demanding that he does. Dib glanced at Zim and then went to open the door and let the Irken inside; he was a little taller than Zim. The other Irken’s antenna twitched. "Hello, Zim." He greeted in Irken. "Do you mind if we move this down to your lab?" He asked.

"Oh of course... right this way..." Zim fiddles with his hands feeling nervous that another Irken is in his base especially one taller than him. His Pak clicks in warning startling Zim out of his daze, and he smiles quickly turning to lead them to the underground lab. He thinks of how much his views changed, how he used to want nothing more than to have another Irken in his base when he was invading now it just makes him nervous knowing almost the entire race hates him.

Rift nodded and called for his SIR to follow him, a green floating orb followed him, beeping at him. Dib followed them as he listened to Rift and Zim; he could tell the other was nervous as he spoke with the other Irken. Rift looked around, antenna twitching as he then looked at Zim. "It's going to be alright." He assured and took out his equipment. "First we are going to sever the connection to the control brains." He motioned for Zim to lay on the table.

Zim does as he is told taking the reassurance of Rift though instinctively he hates baring his Pak to the Irken he does so anyway and decides to talk his way through the nervousness. "Why sever it? Did that not already happen when I was banished?" Zim asks honestly thinking that was the case.

"The control brains may have done that, but you are still connected." He said and pushed a button on Zim’s PAK. "And once I do this they will believe you are dead...and then I'm replacing the chip that keeps the PAK running, yours has been damaged due to your PAK shutting down and starting over several times...shutting down programs one by one..." He said, looking for a certain wire. "Bur, light please." The floating bot turned on a light for him. Dib watched and bit his lip, feeling nervous as Rift worked on Zim; he took Zim’s hand in his and gave it a small squeeze for reassurance.

Zim purrs, relaxing further the comfort draining the last of his reservations along with the explanation. "Thank you," He says to both Dib and Rift not even thinking about the totally forbidden affectionate act that he and Dib are sharing. His Pak shows extensive damage both in function and physically pieces of metal are caught in the circuitry and even have severed wires, and several wires show signs of having come in contact with hard objects, while others show burns from overheating or repeated electrocution. This mostly indicates that the tallest were very thorough in their attempt to kill Zim and even though the Irken survived it all he must be in near constant pain from the extensive damage.

"I came just in time...it's pretty bad...if your PAK wasn't defective this would have definitely killed you if you were a normal Irken..." Rift said, surprised at the state his PAK was in; he noticed Zim and Dib were holding hands. "He your mate?" He asked as he started working on replacing what needed to be replaced. Zim jerks a little in surprise at both the achievement of his survival and the question presented he quickly takes his hand back from Dib though it instantly makes his Pak click from the nervousness that returns full force. "OF course not that’s forbidden..." Zim says though the thought of such makes him infinitely sad. "Nor have we completed any mating processes...." Zim says knowing fearing this Irken was irrational but fear him he did.

Rift snorted. "You don't have to be nervous, it was just an observation. Besides....you are no longer a part of the empire, if you want a mate, have a mate. You, my friend, are a free Irken." He said, working on the damaged parts, replacing wires and what else needed to be replaced. Zim makes a low whine in his throat involuntarily and reaches for the Dib’s hand again taking it and holding it as the Irken doctor worked on him the physical contact immediately feeling better. "I suppose Zim is... but would Dib want to be Zim’s mate? Would he truly want to stay with someone like me forever?" Zim asks out loud not really feeling like censoring his words for the other anymore.

Rift hummed and watched as Dib held Zim’s hand. "I can tell he loves you." He said. "Even more reason to fix your PAK, my friend." He said, taking out certain wires before replacing them with new. "Irkens are brought up to be warriors with no emotions, but if you think about it, our race is just acting upon an injustice instead of forgiving what happened in our past. I understand it is a horrid one..." He hummed. "But one must learn to forgive to move on, instead of being bitter." All the burnt wires and damaged parts were slowly being replaced which was slowly turning on what had been turned off.

Zim acknowledges the other Irken’s words and speaks not realizing the translator has turned back on and he is speaking in English. "I love him too... and I think you are right about not being bitter... I wonder if the rest of the empire could see that someday..." Zim wonders idly about the Irkens he has met over the years that might actually see this truth as well, he has studied earth movements, sure the species was dumb as a whole, but some stood out in working to change it for the better... "Maybe that can be Zim’s purpose..."

Dib looked at Zim when he started recognizing the words; he blushed a little and smiled. Rift hummed. "There are a few Irkens who understand this and do not like the way the Empire is run, they've joined the Resistiy, of course, we're a different branch of the Resistiy. Your translator is turned back on by the way." He commented.

Zim doesn’t react thinking it just turned on and continues on... "I think Skooge would join, yes he is loyal to the empire…but maybe if I can prove this theory thing to him, he would join too! He is the closest I have to an Irken friend... oh Dib we were talking about the Irken empire moving on maybe that can be Zim’s new purpose what do you think?" Zim looks up at his human hopeful wondering why he was blushing. "Why are you blushing? Tell Zimmmmm!"

Rift hummed. "Skooge joined a few months ago actually when he heard they were deactivating you he left and ran into me while I was doing business on another planet, we talked, and he joined." He glanced at Dib as Zim started speaking to him. "Um..." Dib looked at him. "I heard you said you loved me, and I feel the same way." Zim freezes and turns blue his Pak making the horrible but much less intense clicking noise in retaliation and Zim breathes quickly. "Oh that uh... yes... err Zim meant it... and that is so great about Skooge! I hope he has great adventures and stuff..." Zim says in severe embarrassment.

"I'm going to have to work on that part next." Rift said, starting to work on the next part of Zim’s PAK, making it to where Zim could express his emotions without the clicking and beeping. "You have no idea how excited Skooge was when he heard you were still alive; I can patch you through to him later if you would like."

Zim latches onto the change of topic. "Oh yes, Zim would be happy to see friend Skooge again! maybe Zim will mail him waffles they seem like something he would like!" Zim says, thinking of the food-loving Irken while squeezing Dib’s hand. "And he can meet Dib!" Dib smiled as he squeezed Zim’s hand back. "I would love to meet Skooge." Rift nodded. "Perhaps he could make a trip down here, or you could come to the Resistiy, we are nowhere near the same Galaxy as the empire right now." 

Zim’s antennae lower slightly biting his lip. "Nowhere near them so they won't find me..." Zim feels he should be ecstatic, being able to leave the planet. Especially after this surgery; he should be completely off the radar to the control brains. His eyes narrow slightly as something occurs to him, he is letting his fear dictate his life, it is his fear holding him here. Once his sickness is gone there will be nothing stopping him from being the great Irken he was before, minus the idiocy. Hopefully, he feels he has improved. He looks at Dib, the one he loves and who loves him too... he wants to see space someday too. "What do you think Dib-human?"

Dib smiled. "It's up to you Space boy, though personally, I would love to visit space someday. At least it's in another galaxy so it should be safe." Rift nodded and replaced one more thing inside the PAK before closing it. "Finished." He said, closing up Zim’s PAK. A small beep from his robotic ball could be heard, and the light it had on was turned off before the ball turned into a normal looking SIR Unit with one red eye and one blue eye. "This is Bur, made him myself."

Zim sits up and feels the newly repaired PAK reconnecting with his body, and it is painful but nothing compared to the near constant pain he has been in since the incident. "He kind of reminds me of Tak's robot Mimi she was self-made too... don't let it near Gir..." Zim warns, not wanting to destroy another hand-made, well-loved robot like Gir had Mimi. That was his only regret with the Tak incident. 

Rift hummed. "He's pretty much indestructible...I made him out of ship scraps and other metals...if he does get damaged, I can rebuild him."

“It isn’t his body it his mind I worry over," Zim says twitching the PAK connects to his skeletal system controls. "I love Gir, but the poor thing is a touch...mad. kind of like me except it is the unproductive kind" Rift chuckled a little. "Admittedly Bur can be a tad crazy when he wants to be; he's like a child at times." As he says that Gir flies in latching onto Dib’s head almost knocking him over. "Your head's squishy like a mango!" The robot says then looks at the new robot before latching onto it. "Let's make biscuits!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dib pulled Gir off of him only to have the robot go to Bur; he chuckled softly as he watched them interact. Bur looked at Gir curiously before poking him, giggling like mad. Gir sticks his tongue out stupidly, and Zim watches carefully almost as if he was a parent waiting for his kid to throw a tantrum or have a breakdown. Gir does neither and pokes the new robot back accepting the challenge of a poke war. 

Zim facepalms, "Some minion of evil he turned out to be." the words are harsh, but the tone is softly relieved almost.

Bur giggled and poked him back. "POKE!" 

Rift chuckled softly. "Such smeets." 

Zim watches the two childish robots poke each other something in him making him feel something new but not having a label or a name for it he puts it to the back of his mind and then his stomach rumbles, and he has insane desire to eat everything. "Dib-slave! Thing... Zim requires food now!" Zim demands jumping off the table in the lab and running toward the elevator not meaning to be rude, but his body demands food immediately to jumpstart the healing process of the damage done by the defective PAK the robot giggles latching onto the running Irken. Gir shouting. "Biscuits!"

"Yee!" Bur rolled after him once he turned into an orb. Dib nodded and ran to the kitchen to go make food for Zim. Rift chuckled softly as he followed after them, heading back into the kitchen; he handed Zim an Irken snack. "This should tide you over till then."

"Thank you!" Zim says digging in barely retaining politeness but it does help, and he must admit it has been a long time since he has had Irken food. "Hmmm only Dib’s cooking is better than this-" Zim is cut off by Gir latching onto his leg looking tearfully up at him. "You don't like my waffles?" the robot says, and Zim immediately picks up the bot realizing that now that his Pak is fixed he may be able to tolerate Gir's poison food again. "But of course yours is amazing Gir nothing could compare..." The robot squeaks joyfully and hugs Zim’s head yelling about burritos, which makes the Irken feel residual sickness, but he smiles through it eye twitching slightly. "Yes now Zim is better he can maybe try your burrito without dying... of joy!" he finishes that sentence, so Gir doesn't cry again. The robot flies off. "Please tell me my Pak can filter poison again.

Rift nodded. "Yes, your PAK functions as it should now that it's fixed...you can eat anything you so desire without being killed." He replied. "Oof..." Bur giggled as he hit Rift in the gut before holding onto him.  
Zim smiles happily though he hates every ounce of food Gir cooks except for the soapy waffles he knows it makes the robot so happy. But if he is lucky, Dib will be the only cook from now on, and Gir might find a new less painful hobby. "Your robot is like mine I guess..." Zim says petting it.

Rift nodded. "I gave him a personality." He said as he sat down, holding Bur in his arms, the robot smiled and looked up at him before looking at Zim. "I think Gir was an accident...a joke... on the part of the Tallest, of course, I bought it..." Zim says frowning and Gir rushes up and hugs him. "Mastuh its okay!" the bot says happily, and Zim smiles. "So advanced...the best little robot an Invader could have isn't that right." Zim pets his own little bot.

Rift chuckled softly. "He may have been a joke, but in a way, he was a blessing." He said. 

"Daw~" Bur giggled.

"Yes, he was... I tried fixing him once... that was the closest I ever came to death even closer than when the tallest tried to use my own computer to do the job for them. This Gir, however, has always been good not exactly helpful but he was there when it counted." Zim remembers all the times he drank pure water to punish himself he would always wake up to Gir looking at him worriedly with his blanket curled next to his body it didn't matter to the robot if he was covered in blood or not. "He is always there when I need him," Zim says squeezing the bot who had long since quit paying attention and is blowing bubbles to Bur.

Rift nodded and smiled as he watched the robots interacting. "Of course." He replied. Bur giggled and popped one of the bubbles as Dib came in with a couple plates. "Here you go." He said, giving Zim his plate and then Rift another. "Ah, I have wanted to try Earth waffles." The Irken said as he took the plate. Zim forgets everything else barely remembering a 'thank you' before digging in happy food is the greatest thing on his mind right now his eyes closed in bliss as he eats. "Amazing Dib-love Zim needed food!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dib chuckled softly. "Glad you like it." He said.

When Zim is finished he feels significantly better and hums in happiness, laying his head on the table processing his meal properly in forever he never thought he could appreciate something as simple as digestion, but he does oh how he enjoys it. Dib took the dishes once they were finished and started washing them. Rift smiled. "Glad to see you’re feeling better."

Zim looks up into the other Irken's eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to both of us... thank you..." Zim then thinks and decides to go on. "I was doubtful of you when Dib told me about you... I thought you wouldn't help simply because I am Zim and most of the Irkens hate me and with good reason... I thought you were one of them... I am sorry, but I am glad I was wrong." Zim says tugging on one of his antennae in mild embarrassment and shame for having thought badly of the other alien without meeting him first.

Rift nodded. "Not all Irkens felt that way, and I can understand your caution." He replied.

"I don’t know why I deserved every bit of it," Zim mutters to himself unaware it was loud enough to hear and drinks some tea Gir had successfully made without poison it is full honey content no water kind. "So Dib said you joined the Resistiy after vanishing or something and that you were reassigned three times what made you finally defect?" Zim asks curiously. Rift nodded. "I was on my invading mission for a month and I just sort of got this thought." He said after a moment. "I decided that I was going to turn away from the empire then and there. I didn't like how our race was handling the past, it's not right. Yes, we started standing up for ourselves, but we turned the tables and made other races slaves. It just wasn't right."

Zim nods looking into his tea thinking of all the happiness he has experienced in his explorations with his rivalry and love with Dib both were enjoyable, but he knew all Irkens were like that. Some would truly be scared of relationships... would they be forced into them if the empire was broken up? "If we succeed in destroying the empire what would protect the defeated Irkens from enslavement once again?"

"We have to make peace between us somehow; we have to make sure we are treated as equals." Rift said as Dib sat down beside Zim, putting his arm around him. "We'll figure something out Zim." He assured, kissing his cheek. "I hope so I would hate to help bring down the Irken Empire and then just feed them to some slave machine. " Zim knows not every Irken would be lucky enough to find a mate to love them and for them to love in turn.

"The Resistiy and the Irkens aboard my ship have become good friends over the months...there is peace among our group, and therefore it should be an influence among us all." Rift said. "A couple have even become mated." This puts Zim’s mind at ease more than it was and he for some strange reason feels happy that there is life beyond the empire and there are those finding it. "Alright well this has been very informative, and Zim promises to help in any way he can... as long as he doesn't screw up..." Zim says remembering his past failures at basically everything except causing trouble.

Rift chuckled softly. "I have faith in you Zim." He replied and stood. "I must be leaving now; I'll make sure Skooge gets a hold of you." 

Dib nodded. "Alright, thanks for your help, Rift." The Irken smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Yes thank you very much" Zim waves happily.

Rift shook Zim’s hand. "You are welcome." He said and then headed out, toward his ship and started it. Bur hugged Gir before leaving with Rift. “Bye~” He yelled before getting onto the ship, which took off as soon as the SIR unit was in. Zim listens to the ship leave feeling happy "Dib, thank you..." the alien says looking at his potential mate and a definite love of his life." Dib smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Your welcome."

Zim wraps his arms around the human feeling that odd sensation of completeness he had had when they were sleeping together his antennae freely start running through the human’s hair, smelling him again. Dib kissed him softly, glad that Zim was feeling a whole lot better, it made him happy knowing the Irken wasn’t in any danger. Zim did feel better; he kisses him back wrapping his arms around the teen purring happily not a single click to be heard which causes the purr to increase, and the human smiled as he listened to Zim’s purring; he deepened the kiss a bit.

The Irken happily accepts and crawls slightly up Dib and straddles him so the human wouldn't have to bend over much and happily accepts the kiss his mouth still tasting slightly of syrup from the waffles and honey from the tea. Dib added tongue, exploring Zim’s mouth a bit as they kissed; he kept his arms around him and moved to the couch, so Zim was in his lap. The Irken hums in pleasure happily wrapping his arms around Dib; he vaguely hears computer lure Gir downstairs for tacos the robot easily falling for it as the two older beings made out on the couch.

Dib moaned softly as they made out and broke the kiss after a while, in need of air; he kissed his forehead lightly and smiled. Zim blushes and smiles at Dib and rest his head on Dib's neck smiling into it as he breathes too his antennae vibrating in pure happiness and seems slightly perkier since his PAK was fixed. Everything Zim feels is so much better so much clearer now, and he loves it loves it so much; he nuzzled Dib’s neck quickly like an excited child to feel better, and it is only going to get better as his body repairs. He can't stop and excited giggle that passes his lips.

The human chuckled softly. "I'm glad you are feeling better." He said, petting the base of Zim’s antenna lightly causing the Irken to hum in happiness, the vibrations of the hum matching perfectly with the vibrations of the antennae "Zim loves you..." he says suddenly; his antenna going straight as he shocked himself, saying it without any forethought. Dib smiled and continued to pet the antenna. "I love you too Zim." He replied.

Zim purrs happily smiling more truly then he probably ever has; his antennae curl around Dib’s gentle fingers and unravel themselves enjoying the gentle touch and tasting the pleasant sensation of Dib’s love the scent providing such good feelings for the Irken. The human kissed the tip of Zim’s antenna a little; he continued to pet the base of them as he pulled out his phone to text Gaz, telling her that Zim was feeling much better. This treatment receives a purr, the Irken squirming slightly on Dib from the kiss and watches Dib text; his sister texts back quickly saying she ordered pizza and he better be 'safe' with the Irken putting them in quotations marks wishing she was there to watch how red she knows his face will turn.

Dib blushed a little when he looked at the text; she must be aware of how he felt about Zim, then again she was pretty observant. He kissed Zim’s cheek lightly and nuzzled him. "What is the Gaz sister speaking of safety, why would you want to hurt Zim?” he looks up at Dib in confusion. "Uh...it's not like that," Dib replied. "I think she knows that you and I are together and I believe she means safe, as in safe sex."

Zim looks even more confused narrowing his eyes. "Is intercourse usually unsafe? is it dangerous does it hurt?" Zim asks not knowing a thing about intercourse besides that it was forbidden which like a lot of things wasn't explored after that. He wonders if maybe 'safe sex' was a form of nonviolent intercourse? From what he heard, there was rape…and that was violent; his mind buzzes with all the meanings that could be behind the two-word phrase.

"No no no!" Dib replied. "Safe sex, as in sex with a condom...you probably didn't pay much attention in sex-ed when we had it." He hummed, though he wouldn’t be surprised; he knew Zim never really paid much attention in classes anyway. Also, he remembered that Zim hadn’t participated in the class after only one day. The Irken racked his brain for the class and does vaguely remember it, but he remembers getting horrified halfway through and puking his guts out. "Ohhh that class...." Zim says in disgust and shivers at the horrible memory.

"Safe sex means sex with a condom, sort of like so you don't pass on sexual diseases or accidentally get your lover pregnant. Though...do male Irkens get pregnant?" Dib wondered. "All Irkens get pregnant, did you not hear Zim’s explanation?" Zim asks poking Dib’s temple pretty sure he told Dib of the Irken history. "Gender is of the mind all Irkens share the same body gender."

"Oh yeah!" Dib replied, remembering. "Well anyway...a condom just sort of prevents the other from getting pregnant if you aren't ready for a smeet." He explained, using the word smeet so Zim could understand what he meant. "I see..." Zim says, thinking of smeets; he wonders if he and Dib would lay an egg or have a bay. He entertains the thought for a minute before his instincts seize up in the thought of having a child; he wants one, but it is Dib's choice; he lowers his antennae in thought these weird controlling sensations maybe they are stronger because the control brains influence is gone? His antennae perk up in a revelation. "That's it!" he looks up at Dib in excitement ready to explain his idea.

Dib looked at him when he had his outburst. "What's it?" He asked. "The control brains! They are the problem! They must inhibit and Irken's natural ability to bond! If we destroy or rewrite them, then we can slowly rewire the Irken people! It makes so much sense now! Then more of them can be happy and find their own Dibs! And get mated and have babies and raise families! I know where to attack now!" Zim says in triumph and kisses Dib so excited. "Irkens probably wish to mate naturally, and in that sense, we were taken advantage of for our instinct making us want to submit, but if we slowly rewire the Irken instinct we can get them into safe, healthy relationships with those who will keep them safe. like you do for me!"

He smiled as he listened to Zim speak and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense, so all we need to do is hack into the Control Brain system and rewrite the programming connected to the PAK to do with the mating instincts." He said.

"Yes! if we make the Irken people more instinctual while still retaining their power or will to be free, then we can help ensure they aren't taken advantage of and only submit to those they wish too!" Zim says happy he thought of a way to both bring down the empire and protect the citizens of it. Dib nodded. "I'll bring this up with Rift." He replied. “See what he says about it.” Zim sighs laying his head on Dib’s shoulder. "So…when are we having smeets?" he asks casually no warning or anything and suddenly switching topic. Dib bit his lip as he thought about it for a moment and sighed. "Well, I really hadn't thought of becoming a father till after I graduated high school." He admitted. "But I would like to have one." He said as he looked at him. 

Zim thinks a minute that would what how many years? " Zim will wait for you Dib love...though...may Zim ask when you are graduating again?”

"It's actually our last year thankfully, so a few more months left," Dib replied, holding Zim close; he kissed his cheek. "We'll wait till then to start a family...and one of us is going to have to move in with the other and all that." Zim hummed and nodded as he snuggled closer to the other with a small purr. "You and Gaz can move here, my house is safer" Zim suggests wanting their family to be as safe as possible, and he has the feeling the scary Gaz-beast would be an excellent child protector…a very deep non-fearful gut feeling. "But Zim will do as you wish...." he says laying his head on Dib’s chest letting the human think, glad that the human does want to start a family with him at all.

"I'll talk to her about it when I go home tomorrow," Dib replied looking at the time. "It's a little late, and at least we don't have to go to school tomorrow." Zim purrs, happily that the Dib-thing is staying the night. "Do you wish to sleep now? we can stay in Zim’s room, or there are the movies Gir brought home or popcorn and…and ehhh" Zim’s brainstorm sizzles out, and so he just lays on Dib’s chest letting him pick.

Dib chuckled. "Let’s go to bed, I'll carry you if you want." 

“Yes! Carry ZZZIIIMMM!" he says; his magenta eyes looking up into Dib’s feeling very happy and special that Dib even offered. The human chuckled softly as he got up and carried Zim to the bedroom; he laid him on the bed and got on beside him once he removed his jacket, snuggling with him. The Irken snuggles into him feeling safe, so safe; he wonders if this too is instinct, to trust Dib so much even though the human has hurt him in the past; he shakes his head lightly; Dib has no reason to hurt him now, Dib loves him, and he loves Dib. Where Dib was once a mighty foe; he is now a mighty protector, and Zim trails his antennae lightly over Dib’s face memorizing his features without his eyes, a wonderful mate. 

Zim thinks of what their babies might be like, and he can't wait for him and Dib’s graduation so they can get started. He then thinks that he should also start on the fall of the empire, unsure if he wants to raise smeets in the midst of war, albeit a very far away war, but that could change at any time.

Dib closed his eyes and hummed happily as Zim’s antenna rubbed against his face; he kissed them lightly as they passed his lips as he pulled him close, admittedly he was nervous about starting a family but promised to be a better father than his own. He knew it probably wouldn't be safe to start a family till this war was behind them at least either. "Love you." He smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too," Zim says sleepily as his PAK starts putting him in rest mode; he cuddles into the warmth that is Dib. though his PAK is keeping him safely warm, he prefers Dib’s heat.

~~~o~~~

The next day Zim wakes up before Dib still wrapped securely in the human's arms he smiles and stares at his perfect human, but he notices the Dib still has his glasses on, does he not feel he would break them? Zim ponders this for a minute before deciding he was bored and tried to wiggle out of Dib’s hold without waking the human. Dib hummed and felt movement in his arms; he opened his eyes and hummed. "Zim?" He asked and then realized he had left his glasses on; he had done that several times when he had fallen asleep working on his computer. 

Zim immediately stiffens "Sorry Dib love Zim didn't mean to wake you..." he says looking up magenta eyes loving the look of sleepy Dib. "Nah it's alright." Dib yawned and sat up. "I should head back to the house and talk to Gaz about moving in here. You think Computer can make room for her?"

"Of course!" Zim says and notes that Dib isn't asking for a room of his own this makes Zim feel warm inside, but he needs to make sure he is correct looking up at Dib not realizing he is making his eyes wider than normal. "Does this mean you will be sharing rooms with Zim from now on?" he asks the barest trace of hope in his voice. Dib smiled as he looked at the Irken and kissed him softly. "Of course." He replied and took Zim into his arms. "We're mates, I'm not going to sleep in a different bed from you."

Zim shivers all over the admittance of it on Dib’s part filling him with such feelings of binding goo, love goo; he hugs Dib back tightly. "Zim agrees Zim didn't want to sleep away from his Dib-love, but he wanted to make sure it was okay!" Zim says happily before letting the human go. "Now go win the scary sisters approval so Zim can get everything in order!" Dib kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll be back later, love you." He smiled and headed out of the base, leaving his jacket; he got in the car and drove back to the house. Zim runs into the living room to watch him go through the window and turns to find the jacket; He looks around to make sure no one is watching and snatches it before running back to the bedroom, putting it on and flapping the two long arms like a child loving the smell of his mate on it. Eventually, he just curls up in it using it as a blanket.


	8. Chapter 7

Dib entered the house and listened to see if Gaz was awake or not; she most likely would be sleeping in or something. He went to the kitchen and got himself a slice of leftover pizza before going down to the basement to look for some boxes, a sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his dad's old science stuff that he had forgotten and rolled his eyes before continuing his search. Gaz eventually wakes up walking downstairs to find coffee notices the lights on and goes down to the basement to see Dib; she leans against a wall, watching him a minute before speaking. "So, how did Zim’s surgery go?" She asks not bothering to announce herself first or even reveal how she knew he had surgery in the first place.

Dib looked up when he heard Gaz speak and looked over at her. "Oh, it went well. I had to ask an Irken from the Resistiy to come to do some work on him, and he replaced what had stopped working...it seemed his PAK was slowly shutting down after he passed out each time." He said. "I'm glad he came last night because the next thing to stop working was Zim’s translator."

"Oh, I bet that was fun did you at least dirty talk him while he couldn't understand you?" She asks knowing he didn't, but he doesn't need to know that.

Dib rolled his eyes. "That would have been interesting, but no; he was frustrated enough when he had to use computer to translate what both of us said." He said, blushing a little at the thought of dirty talking Zim when he wouldn’t understand. "Did you do anything to him jeez all those opportunities wasted..." Gaz said looking at her nails. "So what’s with the boxes? Moving out and leaving me on my lonesome?"

"Well...Zim and I are together now..." Dib admitted. "And no, I'm not leaving you alone...I was actually going to ask if you would like to move in with us."

"Hmm, I live with two geeks, an insane robot, and a sassy computer...." Gaz looks about ready to refuse, to leave Dib in suspense long enough to worry. "Sure I can't stand it here anyway it’s too quiet. Now hand me that box, and I will help you pack." She says a small smile on her face. She is a jerk but not that much of a jerk. Dib smiled and handed her a couple boxes. "I was hoping you would." He said and grabbed a few of his own.

Gaz works hand in hand so to speak with her brother when an idea strikes her. "We should burn it down," she says suddenly gesturing to the house itself. Dib packed his things into the car and looked at her; he sighed a little and nodded. "Yeah...no point in keeping this shit hole around; he's not coming back anyway." He said, looking back at the house. His sister smiles evilly and goes back inside looking into the lab and getting a bunch of explosive chemicals, not that she showed it often but she was just as smart as her dad and brother, and she set them up in strategic places in the house so it would destroy the house, not the whole block. "When we are done its ready to blow!" She says not going to miss the house in the slightest. Dib nodded and went back to packing his things, once he was done he put his stuff in the car and went to see if Gaz needed any help finishing with her packing up. 

She has the last of her things by the door, but she is in their dad's old room with a photo album she doesn't look sad, but if Gaz could, she would probably cry looking in it; she glanced over at Dib went up to her and sighed as he looked at the picture book in her hand. "Ready?" He asked, looking back at her. "yeah let’s go." she walks downstairs puts the last of her boxes in the car before setting the album on fire and dropping it on a powdered trail that will lead to the main explosives. "Let’s get out of here," she says walking calmly and getting in the car having carefully calculating every second that will go into that explosion.

Dib nodded and started the car, driving off toward Zim’s base, and just as they get out of range the building explodes in a fiery ball of destruction; Gaz doesn't even turn to look at it as it shakes the very ground; her brother didn't watch either as he kept his eyes on the road. "To a new life." He proposed. “A new life!" Gaz says fist bumping her brother as they drive to Zim’s house. Gaz takes some boxes out once they reach Zim’s base when Gir rockets out. "Iz helps, let me helps make the biscuits!" the insane but goodhearted robot says taking a bunch of boxes inside. "Alright Gir, just be careful alright?" Dib asked, giving him one of the boxes, smiling as Gir skips with the box inside. Gaz takes a few of the lighter ones inside sitting them in the living room before gathering the rest. "So where’s your boyfriend, hmm?" she asks.

"He's sleeping I guess," Dib said as he entered the house. "Computer, do you have a room for Gaz yet?" He asked, setting a couple boxes down beside the couch. "Yes, I began on it the second you asked the first time... oh and I have something to show you if you are interested~" the computer finishes with a conspiratory tone, and Gaz's interest peeks as she stands next to Dib.

Dib arched his brow. "Does it have to do with the conversation with Zim earlier?" He wondered, guessing by the tone. 

"NNNNOOOOOO! Much better" The computer lowers a screen and replays Zim finding Dib’s jacket; his flailing around and playing in it; Gaz even cracks an eye at the cute scene almost puking from it at how happy the alien looks, though he is almost dwarfed by the jacket. It then shows Zim sleeping in it. "Isn't he cute~ I am so going to blackmail him with this!” Dib watched and found him to be really cute; he rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "Anyway, show Gaz to her room, do you need help unpacking?" He asked her after a moment.

“Oh no, I think you need to go save your jacket, I will have Gir and computer help me," she says waving him off as Gir and Computer start transporting her boxes Gir out of niceness and computer fearing for its nonexistent spleen. Dib nodded and headed to his and Zim’s room; he smiled and went to bed, wrapping his arms around Zim. "Home." He whispered into Zim’s antenna. Zim shivers slightly at the feeling and turns around looking sleepily up at his mate kissing his cheek softly. " Are you here to stay?" he asks wondering if Gaz decided to come with them. Dib nodded. "Yeah, and Gaz is currently moving her stuff in with Computer and Gir's help." He replied.

"Hmm…" Zim says burying his face into Dib's chest using the jacket as a blanket smell his antennae enjoying the surrounding sent of his mate. “Enjoying yourself?" Dib asked, petting Zim’s antenna lightly. "uh-uh, Dib smells nice..." Zim says looking up at him. He then suddenly kisses the teen before taking off running. "Ha Zim has stolen the kiss of love you lose!" Dib chuckled a little and got up, going to chase after him. "I'm going to get you Space boy!"

"Nooooo the mighty Zim will not be caught!" He yells diving behind the couch and hiding, giggling, feeling like he has eaten two bags of Vortian sugar rush candy. "Dibby will never find me here" Dib looked around and went toward the couch. "Zim~" He called, hearing giggling soon after the fact; he looked over toward the source and went to the couch. "Found you." He chuckled. “Nnnnnoooooo!" the alien whines but lifts his arms and smiles wanting to be picked up anyway. "Fine as your reward for defeating the almighty Zim you get free non stolen kisses!" then his stomach rumbles and he blushes. "Though, for making the almighty Zim lose after your kisses, you make waffles!" the alien decrees to his mate.

Dib chuckled softly and kissed him. "Alright, I'll go make those waffles." He replied and carried him to the kitchen, setting him in the chair before going to make the Irken the waffles he had demanded. Zim happily watches; his antennae buzzing in excitement, another thing he has noted since his PAK fix is the way his body now wishes to express more emotion especially unconscious emotion. He pets his antennae to see if he could calm them down but all they do is settle into a low vibration.

Dib hummed softly as he made the Irken some breakfast. "So, I’ve been thinking." He said after a moment. "I don't want you to pay me anymore." 

"Hmm…why not? I hired you to make food, and you make me food would that not be rude of me to quit paying you?" Zim tilts his head to the side not understanding that people don't pay each other for things once in a relationship. "Well, people who are in a relationship don't play each other." The human explained.

"Oh, well then Zim insists on paying everything since he has an income! Then I won't be paying you since it is…what is it called? Breadwinning! Yes! Zim is bread winning!" Dib chuckled a little as he listened to the other and hummed. "Alright, but I still have the money I took from dad in my account, which I may give to Gaz later." He said and continued cooking.

"I can pay for her too, from my research bread winning includes all members of a family, though why it is called breadwinning is beyond me there are no carbs involved! Can you believe that? never once has Zim ever got to fight over bread!" Dib shook his head in amusement. "It's just a term, I'm not exactly sure what it means." He said and handed him a plate of waffles. "I see a term... Zim would prefer battling for his bread, it would be much more fun than his normal job." Zim says, eating his waffles, joy rising at the yumminess. "Zim loves you Dib and your amazing food!”

Dib kissed him softly. "I love you too." He replied and smiled.

When Zim finishes, he moves to Sit in Dib's lap content to cuddle with the human for a while. "Does the Gaz-child need help unpacking?" Dib wrapped his arms around him and shook his head. "Gir is helping her, but I'm sure she'll come out when she needs us. She was never a big fan of anyone coming into her room back at the house."

"I imagine not she seems to be a very private person," Zim says nuzzling Dib wondering when he should begin his plans for the empire surely it could wait a little while... maybe after they see Skooge yes that sounds nice until then, maybe it will just be him and Dib. The human nodded. "Always has been." He replied and nuzzled him back.

Zim purrs loving all the attention devoted to him no one has ever shown Zim with so much attention or held him so gently, and he can't get enough, but he wonders if anyone ever held Dib and made him feel special too...Zim uses his antennae to run on Dib’s face wanting him to feel as high as Zim does. Dib smiled and kissed his antenna lightly. "I love you." He said, after a moment they were interrupted by Dib’s laptop going off with a notification. "Sounds like the Resisty...probably Skooge, since Rift said he would tell him to contact you." 

Zim turns in Dib’s lap to look at it. "So answer! answer!" The human pushed the button to accept the call, and Skooge appeared. "Zim!" He said happily. "It is wonderful to see you."

Skooge!" Zim’s antennae wiggle in excitement for once genuinely happy to see his friend, the control brains influence not making him loathe the other Irken. "I heard you were in the Resisty! I am so happy I was going to call you myself, but they said you were already there!" Zim says waving his arms careful not to hit Dib still feeling the sugar high from earlier. Dib chuckled softly and let Zim talk to his friend. 

Skooge nodded. "Yeah, I hadn't been pleased with the empire for a while, and when I ran into Rift who I thought was dead, we talked for a while, and I decided to leave." 

“I see...." Zim then remembers whose lap he is sitting on. "Oh, I need to introduce you to my Dib!" Zim angles the camera so Dib’s face can be seen. "See Dib say hi!"

Skooge looked at Dib and smiled. "I believe we met once when he was on a call with Rift but we never spoke." 

Dib waved. "Hello, Skooge." He replied.

Zim wiggles in excitement. "SO Skooge are you going to look for a mate? do you have on already? how does it feel?" Zim asks honestly wanting to know what is going on in his friend’s life but also the scientist in him needs to confirm or deny a few theories he has on Irken romantic chemistry. Skooge giggled a little and smiled. "I do...do you remember Invader Tenn?" He asked. Zim thinks a second. "The pretty one with the sweet singing voice that we caught one time stealing your snacks, and she gave us a song to not report her?" Zim says, remembering she had been assigned to meekrob he thinks.

Skooge nodded. "Yes, that is her." He replied.

"Wow that’s awesome Skooge, you probably get to hear pretty songs all the time while I am stuck with the 'doom song," Zim says in mild envy, but his brain immediately jumps to the next topic as if he were on a caffeine high. "So how did the mighty Skooge catch her attention?" he asks curiously as he starts filing this information in his brain for later study. "Hehe...well, I sort of asked her if she would like to come with me to the Borelax galaxy since they had their annual celebration and everything, toward the end of the day I asked her if she wanted to be my mate," Skooge said.

"Fascinating..." Zim says so many thoughts and theories coming together in his mind... "how does it feel?" Zim asks, not thinking if this information was private or not since he really can't process personal space except for Gaz who would rip his spleen out otherwise.

"Wonderful." Skooge smiled.

“This is amazing Skooge you have helped me find a way to save the Irken race! You deserve a cake! We should send Skoog cake!" Zim says looking up at Dib "Can I have cake too?" The human smiled as he thought about it for a moment. "I'll make some and see if I can send a piece to the Resisty, and I’ll make you some of course." He said, and the Irken hugs Dib in happiness and continues to talk to Skooge a few more hours before the Irken has to leave when the computer goes blank Zim reclines in Dib’s lap thankful the human stayed with him so long. "Skoodge and I were roommates back at the academy. I was so mean to him, and we got in all sorts of trouble...I am glad he is happy now." Zim says somewhat neutrally hating how when he is happy he has these thoughts of why he doesn't deserve it.

Dib wrapped his arms around Zim as he spoke with his friend and kissed his neck lightly when the call ended; he listened to Zim and nodded. "I'm sure he's glad you found happiness too." He smiled. “Skoog was always happy I think the only time he wasn't, was when he was assigned to blotch, so I don't doubt he is happy for me. I am happy for me." Zim says tuning to curl on his mate’s lap. Dib nodded and rubbed his back a little. "I'm happy too." He replied.

Zim hums in appreciation of the contact loving it immensely it helps chase the dark thoughts away as the human kissed him and then closed his laptop before carrying him to the couch and holding him. He nuzzles Dib happily as his dark thought slip away. "Dib, Zim was wondering do you think our smeet will be an egg or a baby?” Dib hummed in thought. "I'm not sure...do smeets usually come in egg form?" He asked. "It would most likely depend on the dominant gene, and if it's going to be a baby, then you would be pregnant for at least 8 to 9 months. How long would you be pregnant if it were an egg? Or would you give birth after the egg formed?"

“It depends on the dominant gene, yes, and if I were to have an egg I would carry it for three or so weeks before laying it....how do humans normally birth their young?"

"The baby comes out of the vagina head first," Dib replied. "Or a C-section, which is where you are cut open so that they can get the baby out. But that's only if the baby is coming out wrong or something.” Zim shivers at that thought. “Zim thinks he will just give birth naturally..." he says, as the ultimate breeder, he naturally had both sets of genital for birthing. Dib nodded. "C-section is only used if needed." He assured. "Or if the mother is unable to give birth naturally."

"Well, Zim’s superior organs are equipped so none of the cutting...I hope." Dib smiled and pet his antenna. "We won't have to." He assured.

"Yes, we hope not because Zim will be the best parent ever!”

"And I promise to be the best father there ever was," Dib replied.

Zim looks up at. "I never doubt" Dib kissed him and smiled. “Good, I’m glad.” He replied, and Zim kisses back, thinking he has the best possible mate an Irken or anyone else could find. Dib hummed softly and pet his antenna a bit, relaxing with Zim in his arms as Zim could relax against him as much as he wants, purring up a storm. The human closed his eyes, listening to Zim’s purring; he smiled and held him close.

~oo~oo~ On the Massive ~oo~oo~

Red sat back and took a bite of one of the doughnuts that were between him and Purple; he stared out at the stars and hummed happily at the silence, after a moment it was interrupted by one of the Irkens behind the panels. "My tallest, the control brains have confirmed that Zim has been expired." He and his co-Tallest look over. "W-what?" Purple exclaims drops a soda on some poor drone’s head in his surprise. "He died?!" Purple is incredulous, what the heck could have finished Zim off?

The red-eyed tallest arched his brow. "He wasn't supposed to die for another..." He counted on his fingers. "It's a bit soon, his PAK functions were supposed to fry one by one." The Irken behind the panel looked at the screen. "Well, they can't read his PAK signature anymore." Some of the Irkens look uncomfortable at the mentioned method of Zim’s prolonged execution. 

Purple taps his chin. "maybe that nemesis of his finished him off? I mean I doubt Zim would tell anyone he was in a weakened state, and we have seen how tall that human was, maybe he killed Zim?" purple wonders. "I wonder if it was recorded, we could show it to new recruits so we can scare them, what do you think? Their faces would be hilarious."

Red smirked and chuckled softly. "Most likely, it would be amusing to see the scared look on their faces...I do wonder if their last battle was recorded though, I wish we had seen his demise." 

"Ohhhhh let’s see if we can hack his computer! it has to give us information!" Purple says, forgetting the computers defectiveness is the reason why they couldn't just kill Zim in the first place. It, along with the defective Sir unit seemed to be the only technologies preprogrammed to obey, and he couldn't take into account that Zim had personally removed all programming even basic respect or obedience to the Tallest from its programming. Red stood and looked at the other Irken who had spoken. "Hack into Zim’s computer and see if there is footage from Zim’s last battle." He told her. 

She nodded and started working on hacking into the computer.

~oo~oo~ Back on Earth ~oo~oo~

Computer buzzes at the base interrupting one of Zim and Dib’s make out sessions. "Sir the Armada is attempting to hack my systems to see if I recorded your death it appears they are curious; how shall I respond?" Zim looks a little panicked but tries to control himself... 

"What do you think Dib, a glorious epic battle to the end? You win for once?" Zim asks, thinking that would be the best way to satisfy them. "Or maybe me ending my own life...." he wonders if that would make the tallest regret their actions. “I think the last one would be good." He said, thinking the same thing as Zim, though he wasn't sure; he was angry at the Tallest for doing what they had done to the other. "Understood sirs" Computer then creates a file of Zim’s last moments for the tallest and everyone in the Armada to see. 

~oo~oo~ Massive ~oo~oo~

While the hacking is being done purple leans back in his chair waiting in a slight thinking pose, it is unusual of him to think so hard, but something is at the back of his mind something that bothers him, but for the life of him he can't figure out what it is. "So Red what do you think finished him? a surprise attack or a planned one?” 

Red looked over at Purple to see he was using a thinking pose which was very unlike him; he arched his brow and hummed. "I'm not sure, but I'll bet we'll see lots of blood." He said, smirking as he waited for a recording. 

"Got it," the tech Irken says, bringing up the video feed of Zim laying in a room alone a disassembled. Gir laying in the background while Zim is surrounded by the bluish blood that appears to be coming mainly from his mouth to surround him on the floor, he stares almost lifelessly at the ceiling his PAK making heart-wrenching clicking noises (that forces over half the audience to cringe in imagined pain.) To Zim’s left is a bloody glass with the barest drops of Hydro Oxygenated (water) acid the most painful thing an Irken can come in contact with besides meat. Each painful click causes the fake Zim to whimper in pain and choke on his own blood. "Another" it demands where Computer injects playfully for Zim to stop. The fake Zim waves merely away from the computer with his hand, and it sighs filling the bloody glass up with more water. Which Zim reaches for, hand twitching with each click of the Pak, Purple gasps in horror as the fake Zim drinks more of the poison.

"Holy Irk..." Red shakily whispered as he took in the image that the video was showing; his antenna went against his head as he covered his mouth, trying to keep from throwing up at the disturbing image that was on the screen, cringing as Zim swallowed more of the poisonous water. "Cut the recording!" he demanded, looking away from the screen. "We can't!" An Irken yells trying their hardest to make it go away, but computer has reversed hacked their systems forcing them to see the reality of what they have done to his master since though the simulation was fake, the situation had been real, far too many times this had happened to his master. 

"Why did they hate Zim? Why was Zim so worthless?" The simulation asks before rejecting more of his insides the acid killing the small alien from the inside out. "Was Zim never good enough? Could he have ever been good enough!? Well, my Tallest?" the fake Zim yells at some form of hallucination throwing the glass he had been drinking out of, and it shatters somewhere off screen. After that the Zim collapses in his own blood and insides too weak to get up again the PAK noises louder and even sparks start flying out of it causing the Zim to jerk uncontrollably before the Pak just suddenly stops doing anything at all and smoke starts pouring out of it some even escaping from the Zim’s mouth. "Have I pleased you now my Tallest?" the Zim asks still seeing the phantoms of whatever hallucination it was in before its eyes closed and it moved no more. The video stops at that image frozen for at least thirty seconds before cutting off completely leaving everyone in shocked stillness. Purple stares at where the screen was displayed and doesn't notice he is crying until the tears hit his unprotected fingers.

Red stared at the screen and then closed his eyes, a few tears leaving his own eyes; he sighed shakily and tried to get the image out of his head but he couldn't. Many of the control Irkens had broken down crying others had run and emptied their lunches or breakfasts form the gruesome sight not a single had found it funny. Purple felt horrible they had killed Irkens before even throwing them out of airlocks but for an Irken to kill themselves like that, it was awful, and it was all their fault. "We did that..." Purple says shakily about to start sobbing not having near the emotional control Red had. He actually also runs over to a can and empties his guts, the image of all that blood and the knowledge that Zim had died utterly alone sickened him. 

Red rubbed the side of his head and tried to control his emotions, but he was unable; he had always been the stronger of the two of them, but right now, The red-eyed Irken just couldn't keep it together. Sure, they hated Zim, and Zim was a large bother...but he didn’t deserve to die like that. Red felt his lunch come up and he grabbed a bucket, throwing up his food into it. "Horrible..."

Purple returns and looks at all the control Irkens all in various displays of illness or distress. He rubs the space in between his eyes. "Everyone..." they all try to snap to attention none of them daring to look at him in the eye, and he wonders if they had ever driven any other Irkens to the point of suicide, the thoughts make him feel worse…so he makes a decision feeling Red will agree with him.

"In light of recent events... I think we all need to take a break everyone, go back to your quarters..." he says, and soon the Tallest are alone in the control room, everything set on autopilot and cloaking shields up. Purple can't hold it anymore and collapses to his knees his hover belt giving out allowing him to do so; he starts sobbing as the images pound his brain his Pak unable to calm him.

Red agreed, allowing everyone to file out, what they had witnessed was horrid and shouldn't have been seen by anyone; he watched as Purple collapsed into a sobbing mess and went down with him to comfort his friend. Red held the crying Tallest in his holding in his own tears; he couldn't believe they had driven an Irken to kill himself. "Come on..." He said shakily. "Let’s go to our resting quarters..." He said after a moment.

Purple nodded, following his longtime friend. He knew Irkens didn't have friends but he always made an exception for him and Red when they were near his quarters he tightens his clutch to his co-tallest. "Red, can I-may I stay with you? I don’t think I..." Purple tries to explain how he doesn't think he can handle seeing those ruby eyes of the smallest invader by himself.

Unknown to everyone Computer had discreetly recorded the whole thing feeling they deserved every ounce of misery. Red looked at Purple and nodded. "Of course." He replied. "No one should be alone after what they witnessed." He took Purple's hand and led him into his sleeping quarters.

When they arrive Purple immediately drops the corset so he can lay on Red's bed still modestly covered, he hugs a pillow waiting for red. "Are we bad people?" he asks quietly. Red got rid of his own corset and sighed as he sat on the bed; he rubbed his temple before looking at Purple with sad eyes. "I don't know any more Pur...." He admitted as he got on the bed with his co-tallest. 

"I doubt anyone committed suicide under Miyuki's reign..." Purple says ditching the pillow to hug Red. Instead, he knows its improper, but the warm body reassures him for some reason. That same nagging feeling in the back of his mind but something prevents him from having the breakthrough, but his feelings bring out another question. "When exactly did we start hating Zim?" Purple asks as the tingling in his brain increases, and he knows he is on the verge of something, but it hurts in his Pak, trying to figure it out.

Red frowned as he tried to think, but it seemed as if something was preventing him from doing so. "I believe it was after he practically destroyed half the planet and ended up killing her and Spork." He said, holding Purple, this affection was strange to him, but he just wanted to hold Pur in his arms, to know he would be okay. "That was odd, I mean Zim was pretty okay before that; he even was pretty good at science yet that just came out of nowhere... and at the height of her reign too, we never did get to find out what she was going to announce that day..." Purple tucks his head under Red's chin unaware he has begun nuzzling it, the feeling in his mind grows as he tries to remember what led up to the events of Miyuki's and then subsequently Spork’s death which allowed them to rise to power.

Red nodded and sighed softly. "And we'll never know, I wish we knew what had caused his strange behavior that day and what they were going to announce." He said, allowing Purple to nuzzle him; he enjoyed their closeness and wanted to comfort Pur any way he could. Red tried to think about the events before everything had happened, but it seemed his PAK wasn't allowing him to. "Something just isn't right Pur...it's all a cloud of mystery."

"Our memories are long and clear, yet we can't recall the events of one day..." It then hits Purple, and the revelation makes him jerk up to look at Red speaking quietly so none of the monitors can hear, leaning right up against Red's antennae. "The control brains! There was a PAK evaluation just before and just after! What if they are the reason we can't remember?" Purple whispers urgently, lip coming into contact with Red's antennae accidentally once or twice, but he doesn't notice.

Red shivered as Purple had come in contact with his antenna twice as he spoke; he thought about it for a moment. "Do you think they would cause us to forget something so important?" He whispered. "Do you think the information involving them and Zim would be in the system still?" Red wondered, something just didn't seem right, why would the control brains block something like this from them.

“Why not, Zim was somewhat normal before the incident sure he was adventurous and a little rowdy but after that...well you know; he was nuts! That is when the control brains labeled him defective too isn't it odd they didn't catch it beforehand? The control brains don't permanently delete anything so it should be there" Purple says still speaking lowly near Red's antennae so he can be heard by only him unaware of what he is doing to his friend since he can't connect it to feelings yet. "Are you cold?"

Red shivered more as Purple was close to his antenna again. "The control brains are hiding something..." He whispered. "We have to figure it out..." He looked at Purple. "No, you’re just touching my antenna, it feels strange…" He admitted. "Oh sorry," Purple says distancing himself from Red’s head feeling like he may have upset the other Irken with his touches which sends a pang of sadness through him though he doesn't know why. "But yeah. I think they are too, but how do we investigate without being caught? Being Tallest can only keep us safe so long if we poke where we aren't wanted..." Purple says not looking at Red wondering why it would hurt him if Red were upset with him, yes touching other Irkens antennae was forbidden but it was an accident, red would forgive him right?

"It's alright," Red assured and bit his lip. "There has to be some way, perhaps we can find someone who can hack into the brains." He whispered.

Purple relaxes at this, the more eccentric of the two tallest, appeased knowing that Red wasn't mad; he rubs his own antennae back trying to think. "What about that kid that Zim was always fighting? Sure he hates our guts, but if we promise not to invade his planet at any point in time he might be willing to work with us, or maybe that Vortian Zim was always buddied with before the incident? Skooge is dead, so we can't trick him into getting it. Tenn was killed on Meekrob...." Purple growls, all the People he could think of being capable or willing of the task are either enemies or dead. "Zim could have done it if we had asked..." Purple says bitterly, remembering sickly exactly why they are thinking of this stuff in the first place.

Red took Purple's hand and tried to calm him down. "Hush..." He said, noting the bitterness in his voice. "You may be on to something though, perhaps we could ask the human to do this, if we were to ask an Irken to do it then something would happen to them, and we don’t need to lose any more of our people." He sighed. "He is our only hope of getting to the bottom of this." Purple relaxes hand tightening in Red’s looking at it idly wondering why they didn't do this all the time. 

"Your right... and I don't think we should throw people out of airlocks anymore..." He says quietly laying back down with Red wrapping as close as is decent maybe a smidgen closer to his friend. "We should probably take care of it before the next PAK evaluation if they find out...." Purple squeezes Red's hand knowing they could quickly be executed for even questioning the control brains.

Red nodded. "In the morning Pur, we'll do it in the morning, no excuses, no delays. We need to get to the bottom of this." He squeezed back and then held Purple in his arms. "And I agree with you, we won't throw anyone out of the airlock from now on." Purple feels strange being this close to Red it isn't the first time they have hugged, but it is the first time they have been so close it makes Purple feel safe he lays his head onto Red’s shoulder and allows his sleep cycle to start beginning. 

"Thank you..." he says glad Red had agreed with him. That sleep cycle no one on the massive moved no sounds where heard every Irken was huddled with another or crying alone only to be found by one compatriot or another, even total strangers shared space to try and bring down the emotional damage of the video that seemed to have been broadcasted everywhere on the ship. No Irken knew what was going on, but they could feel something was about to change. Red fell asleep holding Purple in his arms; he hoped to get to the bottom of the strange mystery surrounding what had happened and why they couldn’t remember one little thing.


	9. Chapter 8

Zim sits on a table trying to hold his giggles as Dib tries to teach Gir how to make biscuits minus rat poison, the small bot had just dropped a bowl of batter and was crying over it. Dib sat on the floor and held Gir in his arms. "Shh... It’s alright, it was only an accident." He assured Gir, trying to calm the crying robot. "We can just try it again, would you like that?" The little bot sniffles and nods "I will clean it up Gir you and Dib try again, yes?" Zim says hopping off the table acutely aware of how well Dib is handling the situation and find he is impressed and can't repress the strange thoughts of him being a perfect father, Zim throws the ideas back knowing he promised Dib till graduation; he just wishes the ideas would quit teasing his mind. He gets the cleaning supplies of which he always has an abundance of having never genuinely gotten over his germaphobe stage.

Dib smiled and pat Gir's head. "Want to try Gir again?" He asked and started working on the ingredients again, making sure Gir didn't put anything bad into it. Gir happily joins Dib already forgetting his accident. "Oh, we are making biscuits! I will get the soap!" the robot exclaims joyously. "Ah, no... Don’t add soap, that's not good." He said, stopping Gir. "This is how you make them." He said patiently. Gir's eyes turn red examining everything Dib does before turning blue again. "Oh is it but what will it be like without soap?"

"Delicious." Dib smiled. "They will taste even better without it."

"Okay!" the robot exclaims, and Zim washes his hands in cleansing gel after he finishes cleaning up the mess. "Zim can’t wait...” Dib chuckled softly and put them on the stove once they were done. "Alright, now we wait." Gir plants himself in front of the stove window. "I love this show..." the robot says. Zim chuckles at it before heading into the living room and sitting on the couch. "This is the best non-school day Zim has ever had! And it is only 8 in the morning!" He declares happily. Dib chuckled a little and set the timer before heading into the living room with him. "I would have to agree." He replied.

Zim pats the spot next to him wanting to curl up with his human and cuddle before they got to work having agreed to wait till after breakfast when they were less likely to be murdered by Gaz for interrupting her sleep.

Dib snuggled with Zim and held him in his arms, smiling as he held him in his arms as the computer then speaks up a bit of concern and warning in its tone. "Ummm the tallest is calling... for err Dib... they want to talk to you, they ordered me to find you so the Tallest could make a request...” the computer feels awkward having not watched their reactions past the time they had left the control room, so he didn't know what they wanted. Zim shoots up and dives behind the couch cowering in case they popped up anyways and saw him. "They say it is urgent..."

Dib frowned at this and stood. "I see...well, patch them through I guess." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, wondering what this was about. The patch goes through, and Purple is tapping something apparently having expected a wait. He looks surprised, "Oh.... hi that was fast..." he then narrows his eyes. 

"What are you doing in Zim’s base?" He asks wondering if the human would dare defile the home of a deceased soldier for his own gain. Dib stared at the Tallest in surprised. "Uh...well, I hadn't heard from Zim in a while, and I got this distress call from Gir, so I came over to see what was going on...and he showed me where Zim was..." He frowned; trying to look sad. “It was disturbing..." He said softly, having seen what Computer had shown them.

Purple relaxes slightly at the admittance, buying it entirely. "So you are caring for the robot and the base? That is awful...kind of you...." Purple wants to just demand the human help them, but he knows he needs to be diplomatic about it. "Look I will be honest with you...we need your help. When Red gets back with food, we can explain further." Purple says getting that out there, forgetting to threaten to destroy the planet if the human doesn't help just not feeling up to it. 

Dib arched his brow as he heard the sincerity. "Um...thanks? Yeah...Zim asked me in a note to take care of him..." He said and listened to Purple speak, wondering what was so urgent that they wanted to speak with him about. "Alright, I can wait...though I may disappear for a second because I was making biscuits with Gir and I have to make sure he doesn't put rat poison and soap in them..." He said, glancing toward the kitchen. Red entered the room shortly after, giving Purple some snacks before looking at the screen. "What is he doing at Zim’s base?" He asked, concerned.

Purple wrings his hands nervously. "He said Zim left him a note to take care of the defe- the special sir unit," He says, for some reason not feeling it was okay to call the thing defective anymore. "He said they were making biscuits.... and he needed to check on them." Dib nodded and went to take the biscuits out quickly before returning back to the screen. 

"Okay...so, what did you say was so urgent?" He asked, wondering why they would be contacting him of all people. Red nodded and sighed. "There is something that seems to have come to mine and Purple's attention after a video of Zim’s....uh passing..." Red shook his head sadly and sighed, looking around. 

Purple gave a shudder of revulsion and guilt. "We believe that Zim's death may have been intentional- uh what I mean is not exactly fully our own intentions we very much wanted him dead at the time- uh what I mean is..." Purple rubs his temples trying to express that they regret Zim’s death and how to explain what they think happened. "You see...a long time ago there was a-uh..." 

Red hummed. "Zim had always been a little different from the rest of us, and we were fine with him being the way he was. But something happened, our minds have run a blank on this one event, and normally Pur and I can remember everything down to our births...but that one event is fuzzy. Something def... Something messed with Zim’s PAK for it to make him end up destroying half the planet and killing the other two tallest. Everything surrounding that event is fuzzy and unable to be accessed. We want you to look into it, we would look into it, but we're afraid the control brains are hiding something, and if we were to look into it, we would be deactivated." He explained. 

Dib looked at them a moment. "So…you want me to hack into the control brains and figure out this event that happened?" He asked. 

Red nodded. "Please, if you could do this for us, we feel as if the control brains are hiding something from us." The co-tallest nods in agreement and asks something randomly. "What was Your and Zim’s relationship?"

Dib bit his lip and sighed. "We were enemies but sort of friends." He replied.

"I see; he must have trusted you immensely to leave you in charge of his things and robot..." Purple then thinks a little thinking of something he could do for the human. But has one final question "What did you do with his body... you gave it a proper burial?" Purple asks remembering how much the human had wanted to expose Zim in the past and finding him dead would give the perfect opportunity, but he prayed otherwise even dead, and defective Zim deserved at least that. Dib nodded. "I did, he deserved a proper grave." He bit his lip. "Did you want me to contact you once I find out this information?"

Purple starts lost in thought. "oh yes, oh yeah we will give you our private room numbers and please if you get caught don't implicate us and as a reward for your services we swear to leave your planet alone and include it in the Irken-Planet Jacker treaty and slave trade ban agreement. We are not expecting you to help us out of the good of your heart, so that is payment on our part. We must go now we have things to do..." Purple then cuts the connection suddenly, and the information is downloaded into the computer for further contact.

Zim doesn't move from behind the furniture in shock from what his tallest have said. Dib watched as the computer screen went blank; he looked back at the couch. "Zim?" He called and went over to the back of the sofa; he could tell Zim was shocked and tried to pull him from his hiding place. 

"Come're." Instead of coming toward the human, the Irken curls up further. "What did they mean that someone made Zim bad? Zim wasn't before? He was okay?" Zim says knowing there was a time that they didn't hate him but he had assumed they were hiding it. "Zim doesn't understand why do they care now?"

Dib bit his lip. "I'll assume that what Computer showed them was more like a nightmare...and probably made them reevaluate something." He said. "From the sound of it, the control brains have something to do with this." 

"So they think they are the problem too...probably Purple’s idea," Zim says crawling to Dib and latching onto him. "Are you going to look into it for them?" Zim asks trying to distract himself from these feelings swirling in his gut as he too tries to think of the incident they were talking about. Dib nodded and sighed. "I think I need to, something isn't right and if Red and Purple are concerned about it, then it must be big, especially if they are going behind the control brains to get this information. They said that if they were to look into it, they may get deactivated or something."

This jogs a memory in Zim a fuzzy one but he vaguely remembers Miyuki saying something about the control brains, but in that memory, all he feels is a pain... "I think we should look into it something tells Zim it is important, more so than Red and Purple think it is," Zim says, that pain-filled memory bothering him. Dib nodded and went to his computer which he had set up in Zim’s room, then started working on hacking into the Irken database, only to be joined by the Irken a few moments later. Zim stops by the kitchen eating a few biscuits and bringing some to Dib with jelly for the human, he then lays down placing his head in his lap so he can watch.

Dib smiled and thanked him before taking a bite of one of the biscuits. "Thanks." He said and went back to work, once the Irken lettering came up he used the translator and started hacking the database. Zim watches, correcting Dib every now and then as he hacked mostly watching; his large magenta eyes reflecting the writing as his mind and PAK processing everything faster and easier than it has in years even before becoming an invader it was exhilarating. Dib petted his antenna lightly and started accessing files. "Um...what was the date that this happened?" He asked, looking at a list of information that he was presented with at the moment. Zim types in some numbers for Dib having to time it right for the various calendar transfers his program made.

Dib found the file he was looking for and clicked on it, looking at the information before clicking on a video memory that belonged to the control brains. Zim sits up interested in his lost memories. It shows him and Miyuki in front of the control brains themselves the Zim looks nervous as Miyuki seems enraged, she paces back and forth in front of the control brains. "It has been centuries! The Irken Empire is large enough! Let my people rest! Let them go!" She demands the video doesn't record the brains responses but the Zim and Miyuki both flinch, but it doesn't stop her tirade. "We are grateful you have kept us safe," she says this with a little sarcasm her blue eyes blazing. "But it is time to let go the Irkens are dying they are losing their very core selves in service to the empire they cannot even have friendships this practice must end!"

Dib arched his brow. "It seems you and Miyuki had figured out that the control brains weren't doing good for your people. Sounds like the control brains weren't too happy about her telling them to let you guys go." He said, saving this file to one of his drives so he could show the Tallest. "But what happened after... Zim remembers none of this..." Zim says trying desperately to remember what happened that was two days before Miyuki's death something had to happen in between.

Dib looked at Zim. "Maybe the control brains erased your memories of the event. From what Red said, the memories were fuzzy." He said and clicked on another file. The next file is labeled as “The Changing” It opens to Zim chained to a wall, eyes wide and full of terror with water burns all over and various lacerations, this time the control brains voices can be heard. "You will kill Tallest Miyuki and Spork we command it!"

The Zim in the video shivers and shakes its head looking ready to die of terror. "No-o Zim cannot... Zim will-" Another bucket of water is dumped on the Irken's skin causing him to scream just as electricity is shot through making the Zim scream in the video which continues on with the Brains trying to force Zim to kill the Tallest and 2nd tallest spouting Irken propaganda as it does. The present Zim gasps in horror hiding his face in Dib’s chest beginning to cry as the memories start returning no longer blocked by the control brains influence.

Dib glared at the computer and saved that file as well; he wrapped his arm around Zim and held him close. "One thing is certain...our fight isn't with the Irkens, it's with the control brains. I have to meet with the Tallest in a secure location to give them the information or something. Away from the control brain influence." 

"Zim remembers...they hurt him so much, they ripped him open and rummaged inside moving things...after he couldn't say no...he hurt them! They only wanted to hurt us they want us to be theirs only.... and Zim let them... it’s all his fault." Zim sobs referring to himself in complete third person as all of his deeds began surfacing in his mind; Miyuki was going to announce the deactivation of the control brains she was going to reveal precisely what they had done to the Irken people and enslaved them in a worse way than we ever had been before. Zim hates himself so much for falling in their plans no matter how unwilling it was.

Dib pulled him close. "Babe, it was not your fault, it was the control brains, and they forced you." He said, kissing him softly. "Computer, send a message to the number they asked me to contact...tell them that I need to meet them in a secure location." He said. "We need to set a time and place." He shut down his computer and grabbed the drive.

"But Zim should have been stronger Miyuki had trusted him to keep her safe..." Zim says miserably; he knows it wasn't his doing they had driven him insane, but it still hurts it hurts so much. "The Tallest wish to meet on foodcourtia in three days’ time you should leave soon if you expect to be there on time." The computer says lowering some extra fluffy blankets that Zim only uses when he feels terrible. The computer is ashamed at the actions of its cousins and changes its programming to protect its master forever from any form of technology.

Dib nodded and kissed Zim softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can Zim." He assured and went to knock on Gaz's door; she answers glaring a little but mostly half-heartedly. "What do you want?" she says.

"Look Gaz, I'm going to be gone for a few days. I have some information for the Tallest that they asked me to look for a few minutes ago, so just make sure Zim is okay for me alright?" Dib said, looking at his sister, knowing she would do this for him. Gaz doesn't understand as much about Irken culture as Dib does but she does understand that the tallest were the bad guys. "They aren't going to hurt you are they?" she asks, already moving toward Zim’s room. "I can watch your boyfriend just be careful alright?" She says, hugging him before going past him not letting him answer any of her questions and she softly closes the door to comfort the distraught Irken not saying anything just making Zim cry his pain out. 

"Sir the voot is ready and will accept your command...." Computer says before adding. "We will watch him sir don't worry." Dib shook his head. "I'll be alright." He assured her and nodded when he heard the computer, grabbing his laptop bag as he made his way up to the attic and got into the ship. "Thanks." He smiled a little as he started driving it out. The voot cruiser carries Dib smoothly and swiftly through the cosmos making it there an hour before the meeting time and giving Dib a digital map of where to go. Dib looked at the map and resisted the urge to look around in amazement; he was here for a reason and nothing else, as much as he wanted to explore this fantastic place with different restaurants.

Purple and Red arrive as well, most of the aliens moving out of the way as they come at a restaurant they rented out, which was not unusual but this time they made a reservation for Dib to join them, so they set up and wait to order some drinks and food. The human soon arrived at the restaurant and went over to the table the Tallest were at; Red looked up when he heard the door open and sat up. "I have two videos referring to the event you were asking about," Dib said as he pulled out his laptop once he was at the table.

"Just two? Are they useful?" Purple asks disappointed in the number but has faith that the human would pick quality over quantity in his materials he takes a drink and passes one to Dib. "It shouldn't burn your organs or anything we had the human worker next door make it."

"I believe they are...but I hadn't searched more because the second was a bit upsetting," Dib said and looked at the drink; he thought for a moment. "Human?" He asked, knowing only one other human that could be here, though he had no time to think about it since this was more important. "Anyway..." He opened his laptop and got the USB inside it. Red watched as the first video started. Purple watches the first video in confusion. "Free us what we are under the control of? Losing our personalities?" He mummers watching Zim flinch in the background and Miyuki defying the control brains. It was disturbing in of itself especially since he couldn't figure out the missing context pieces. "What can be more upsetting than this she is accusing the control brains of enslaving the Irkens" Purple feels dread at wondering what could possibly be worse.

Red shook his head and sighed as he looked at his Co-Tallest. "Pur, if you think about it...the control brains are. They erased our memory of the one event that made us turn against Zim; they don't want us to know these things." Dib took a sip of his drink and sighed. "Which brings us to the next video... and this time you can hear them." He said, playing it for them. Purple braces himself for probably a video of Miyuki's death but is thrown off when it is Zim again being tortured and ripped apart and put back together all to force him to kill the two tallest; he covers his mouth in horror. 

"Red..." he gasps unable to handle it he turns away from the scene realizing just what Zim had lost in trying to save the Irken race and then living with having murdered two tallest. Red frowned and put his arms around Purple, trying to calm him down; he sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again and looking at Dib. "Thank you for your help." Dib bit his lip. "Um...if I can find anything else I will contact you guys, but I think we need to find a way to take the control brains down."

Purple’s hand grabbed Red's corset. "I agree Red, this can't stand we need to find out exactly what they are doing to our people and stop it... we at least owe Zim that much, and Miyuki..." Purple says upset that they had so easily pushed away the shorter Irken had they helped him they might have found all this out sooner and maybe saved his life. Dib nodded and sighed. "When is the next time you have to get your PAK's checked?" He asked.

"Three of your earth weeks," Purple says. "What if we don't make it in time we can't do this by ourselves, and if the control brains suspect overly suspicious activity they might order one early... it is surprising they didn't order one after the video of Zim’s suicide shut down the massive for two days...." Purple says, inadvertently revealing just how to hurt everyone truly was about the defectives death. Dib bit his lip. "I'm a member of the Resistiy, maybe I can speak with them and see what they think? I know you guys probably don't want to deal with them, but honestly, they are the only ones I can think you could turn to. I know some Irkens who are part of them...and one has figured out how to fix the PAK and make it to where you don't depend on the control brains." Red looked at him and then at Purple. "I-I suppose the Resistiy may be the only way Pur..." He said, not sure of any other way.

"I will work with anyone as long as this stops; Miyuki was hailed as one of the greatest Tallest that ever existed, and she was assonated for wanting to change the empire. Zim’s life was ruined, and we played right into their circuits, they played us all like little dolls," Purple growls, the more he thinks about it, the more it angers him. "The Resistiy, if we promise to slowly safely dissolve the empire…will they help us liberate our people?" Purple asks making sure they aren't jumping out of a frying pan into a fire.

Dib smiled. "I'll make sure of it, I read up on the past your people had and I know it was a horrid one, but I feel like things can change for the better." He assured. "I'm heading to the Resistiy after this to speak with them if you need to contact me. I am using Zim’s ship, but if I'm not in there..." He handed them a number. "You should be able to reach me here." Purple turns it over curiously at the sequence of digits. "Who told you of our history? And what is this to?"

"My phone, I made it to where I can speak with the Resistiy and whoever else I may need to...and I learned about it from another Irken, along with hacking into one of the systems you guys have," Dib explained. Red arched his brow. "You are brilliant." He said, not sure what to think about the human. "Yeah from what Zim told us repeatedly was that you humans were a very incompetent species though he did mention you somewhat often as his main obstacle... how do you know so much or make such connections? Especially from a... no offense intended, backwater planet like earth?" Purple asks curiously since no one knew the planet even existed until Zim happened to land there.

"None took," Dib replied and leaned back in his chair. "As long as I can remember I've been interested in the paranormal and the supernatural...looking for signs of alien life. My mom was sort of the same." He smiled a little. "I guess you could say I'm more open-minded than the rest of my planet, who refuses to believe there is life beyond our own planet."

"How conceited, though I guess that was the start mentality for most planets as remote as yours...Irken's never really had the thought, as long as our history goes we were always...elsewhere..." Purple says vaguely uncomfortable. "Though I guess that hasn't changed much just the context..."

Dib nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "The important thing is you guys gained independence at least...though invading sort of went a little far, no offense." Red shook his head. "None took." He replied, sipping at his drink. Purple begins tapping the table, realizing that Dib has avoided his question multiple times now wondering if it is on purpose. He turns an eye to watch the human; he isn't feeling any deceit form the human but Purple finds it strange that he would find this all out from working just with the Resistiy and Zim wouldn't share with the enemy. 

Purple then decides to let it go, what this strange human knows and how he knows it isn't his business; he is just happy the human is willing to help. He looks at Red, and back at the human noting they smell somewhat similar not as in actual tracking sense, but they both exude an odd sense of power. Though to himself Red's influence is far more attuned to his own feelings, it was a bizarre situation, and he longed for the days where he could just throw and Irken out of an airlock when he thought too much but now that he knows the truth, hurting others of his kind makes his spooch churn.

Dib looked from Red to Purple, feeling as though he should tell them the truth about Zim...but he wasn't sure he should say to them right now. No, that would have to wait till later...right now, what mattered was freeing the Irkens from the control brains. "Alright, I should get going. I'll talk with the Resistiy and tell you if I have more information on this, I'm sure if I did more digging I'll find more out." He held out his hand for them to shake. Red stood and shook his hand. "Very well, and we'll contact you if we need to talk further." He said.

Purple too stands and shakes the human’s hand. "Thank you for what you are doing, even though we have threatened your planet and all that. Even if you find nothing else I promise the Irken Empire shall bother your planet no more," he tells Dib, having already set it in the records as untouchable by the empire so future tallest should it still exist, be unable to attack it. Dib nodded and thanked them before he headed out once he put his laptop back in his bag. 

Red watched him leave and sighed as he looked at Purple. "I hope the control brains haven't decided to move it up..." He frowned a little, fearing for his people. Purple puts his hand in Red's, the contact helping him think clearer though not knowing why he hopes Red doesn't take it back. "I think we need to tell them so they will try to act natural till this is sorted out.... plus, we haven’t thrown anyone out of an airlock for four days, they can't even look at us without fear and...I don't like it anymore..." Purple says hating how this new self-awareness makes him feel, but at the same time, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Red squeezed his hand lightly and nodded. "Yes...I am getting tired of the scared stares..." He admitted as he walked with him back to the ship.

Everyone as expected, parts for them but most have their eyes glued to their still conjoined hands. When they enter the ship, the Irkens cower not daring to comment on the taboo touching. "We need to conduct this somewhere private where the control brains have no reach..." He told Purple and then noticed the stares. Purple taps his chin before remembering something. "I know! Remember that snack chamber destroyed by the Resistiy? We never put that stuff back online because we started putting the dry koopas in there and electricity ruins their fur! It should be empty now, and we can fit everyone in there" He says glad he had bugged Red for those pets that one time. Red nodded. "Yes sounds good." He replied, smiling, glad they had somewhere private they could talk to the others.

Purple smiles releasing Red's hand to make a ship-wide announcement. Putting his idiot voice on. "Hey is this thing on? Oh, it is... alright you inferior beings! Every single one of your reports to the old Koopa chamber for mass cleaning time! Failure to report will result in us throwing you out of an airlock!" He finishes cheerfully but frowns as soon as the mic cuts off, and Irkens start running for the room after turning autopilot on. He rubbed his head and smoothed back his antennae. "I can't wait till this is over with, they are going to be so confused... and I have to cause them unnecessary anxiety..."

Red shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "I can't wait either...this is all giving me a headache..." He sighed and headed toward the Koopa chamber. Purple follows, and they arrive, seeing almost everyone there his PAK doing the mental checklist of Irkens. A few rushed in, and he mentally calculates them as all present he then uses his PAK to seal the doors, welding it from the inside so no sound can escape, but where it looks normal from the outside, it can be easily undone after this is over. "Red can you..." Purple indicates to the crowd of cowering Irkens red having been the better public speaker of the two.

Red cleared his throat. "I think we need to clear the air here...I realize Zim’s death has us all on edge, but there is something that Purple and I have learned while we were away that you all need to know." He said, looking at them all. "It has come to our attention that the Control brains have been hiding something from us." The crowd mummers in confusion but quiets down when purple looks them over each knowing in their speeches that this was no random cleaning and are preparing for what is no doubt life-changing news.

"We had asked someone to gather some information for us, and we met this person on Foodcourtia." Red continued. "It appears that Miyuki and Zim had decided at one point to confront the control brains about not needing them anymore and they didn't take it well...so they had her and Spork killed, they forced Zim to do so before she could tell us about it." He said. The Irkens gasp and the room fills with noise Irkens asking random questions about the subject and what this meant for them. Purple raises his arms, and they go silent. "Everyone, calm down, we need to be calm and collected about this, so questions on at a time please..." he says in what he hopes is an encouraging manner.

Red watched as the others talked amongst themselves before one spoke up. "What does this mean for us my Tallest? Won't the control brains want to purge our PAK's soon?" She asked, worried. Purple nods. "That’s right it is more likely than not they will Red, and I will most likely be deactivated for our crimes against the 'Empire’ we have taken, but for you all, it might spare you. The last time the control brains covered something up we had a very tortured Irken who destroyed half the planet" He says, and they look a little antsy. "We know you guys are probably scared and confused, but we brought you here to ask you to act normal. You don't have to work with us, and you might even turn us in, we don't deserve your loyalties, but the Brains must be stopped." purple says as the Irkens look at each other bewildered by the ordinarily odd Co-tallest.

“We can just hope that we can do something before it's time for them to work on our PAK's." He said. "So please, act as you normally do...don't draw attention to your behaviors." The Irkens all nod but some still look uncertain after all, the control brain has been in control for centuries, and these two tallest want to destroy that, who will keep them safe when it’s over? One Irken voices this, but looked like it feared being thrown out of the airlock for the asking. "My Tallest.... what will we do once they are gone? How can we protect ourselves?"

Red looked at Purple before looking at the Irken who spoke. "We will fight to protect ourselves, we will not let what happened in the past fuel our fears. We have depended on the control brains too much, and for far too long, it is time we defend ourselves and stop relying on them." The Irkens begin to calm at this revelation sure they all knew, but having their leader put it out there like that, it made them think and they began to feel in their PAK that it was right, and maybe just maybe they could pull this off. The one who spoke looks immensely relieved; he wasn't ordered to be thrown out of an airlock and bows. 

"Thank you for my Tallest" After this, the Irkens start buzzing about how to act normal and practicing most of them have already figured out this would be their only time to do so because they too know this isn't controlled brain space. Purple took Red's hand again, looking upon the excited Irken who are now not really paying attention to them. "I think we are doing okay at this whole be good leaders thing..." Red smiled as he looked at Purple as he spoke; he nodded and sighed. "I think that is long overdue." He said, glancing back at the others. "I hope the human is able to convince the Resisty." He said hopefully.

"He convinced Zim into being frenemies, so, I don’t doubt his ability plus he feels a lot like you, so I am confident he shall succeed." Purple then has a thought "You know, the human said there where Irkens in the Resisty and that there was one who could sever control brain connection...wouldn't that make the brain think they were dead?" Purple says not thinking of Zim as they had watched him die but more of Skooge and a few other Irkens who 'died.' Red thought for a moment and nodded. "He did say that; do you think the Irkens we have recently lost are the ones he is speaking of?" He wondered, hoping that the Irkens that were pronounced dead were still alive.

"I wouldn't doubt it remember Skooge was even harder to get rid of than Zim and for him to die on a random mission it doesn't fit, and Invader Tenn was one of the best we had; she even survived the defective robot incident. I just can't believe all the deaths are intentional, it doesn't add up." Purple says. "Wait I know Skooge is alive; he left just a week after we tried to execute Zim, the day the news would have reached him...do you think he would make it where the Resisty won’t help us because of Zim?" Purple asks slightly fearfully, realizing that everything could fall apart if Skooge has a grudge for Zim’s death.

Red rubbed his forehead and sighed. "We'll have to wait and see..." He frowned, realizing everything could be torn apart due to Zim’s death, everything was laying on whether the Irkens that defected though it was worth it to help the Tallest and the rest of them get free from the control brains. Purple just leans into Red, finding he doesn't care about others opinions or laws at the moment and he hopes that they can pull this off, even if the Resisty refuses them. 

After everyone appears to calm down, Purple opens the doors letting everyone return to their stations. "And so we wait...." Purple says ready to fake being his usual self, minus pointless airlock murders. Red nodded and sighed, patting Purple's shoulder. "I think I will head to my resting chambers and see if we get a message from Dib soon." He whispered. Purple doesn't even think about it, but he turns and gently presses his lips to Red’s cheek as he passes and doesn't realize what he had done till he was halfway to the food court.

Red blushed blue as he watched Purple walk toward the food court; he suddenly felt as if his spooch had skipped a beat or something. Lately, he had been feeling different toward his co-tallest. It was weird, as the feeling had been slowly making its way to the surface and he hadn't thought about what these feelings were, till the human had shown them the video, knowing that they were taboo, though he didn't care.


	10. Chapter 9

Dib parked the ship once he was at the Resisty; he pushed a button that would patch him through to the base so Dib could update Zim and see if he was doing alright. Zim picks up immediately his antennae quivering in happiness. "Dib-love you are okay!" He says smiling widely. Dib smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright." He assured. "I met with the Tallest."

“How did it go? Did they have a plan? or idea?"

Dib sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "They aren't sure what to do, and we have to get this done within three Earth weeks. I told them I would see if I could talk the Resisty into helping." Zim hums in thought as he nods. "I have been decoding and recoding things since you left, if I could get a little help from a few other Irkens, I think we can create a virus. I have already launched a small one that will lower their suspicion receptors, so hopefully they will be hard-pressed to find out of the ordinary behavior from the Irkens on board and any subsequent Resisty movements if I can. I think I can even get it to where they can talk openly with the Resisty…but that will be a week at most. When are you coming home?" Zim asks looking at Dib’s monitor, already missing his mate dearly after three days but understands this is necessary for their success.

"I'm hoping to come back after I speak with the Resisty, though I have to send the Tallest a message after I finish the meeting to tell them whether or not they agree," Dib said. "I had the virus thought to."

"That’s why you are the mighty Zim’s mate; he could only have one as smart as himself!" Zim says happily one of the first good things he has said about himself in a while, being healthy bringing some of his confidence back. "And have fun with your meetings! Zim will work on raining doom upon our doomed enemy’s heads!" Dib chuckled softly. "Alright, I'll see you when I get home. Love you Space Boy."

"And I love you, big-headed human!" Zim says ending the transmission before Dib can say his head isn’t big blowing him a kiss.

Dib rolled his eyes at the comment but smiled as he got out of the ship and headed toward the command center, knowing Lard Nar and a few others would be in there. Sure enough, Lard Nar was tinkering with a small bomb, not precisely stressed at the moment as he thinks of ways to doom the Irkens not exactly up-to-date on the Irken vs. Control Brain revolution brewing. Dib got in the doorway and knocked lightly, not wanting to scare the Vortian, especially with what he noticed he was working on. The last thing they needed was the ship to blow up and him not get back home safely to Zim.

"Eh? Oh hello, Dib" the Vortian greets setting the bomb down carefully, to give the human his full attention. Dib smiled and went in. "Hey Lard Nar." He greeted. "Sorry I hadn't contacted you before coming here...but I was wondering if we could call a meeting because there is something that needs to be brought to all our attention...it especially concerns the Irken race." He said as he walked over to him.

"The Irkens, I hope you found a way to defeat them...I will call a meeting immediately" Lard Nar says; he doesn't hate the Irkens in the Resisty but he thinks of them as more of exceptions to a rule for a bad race than what could be, and having been left out of the loop can't know anything of what has developed recently. He brings up a computer and starts typing out the memo that will broadcast over the ship. Dib sighed "In a way," He said. "But the Irkens aren't the problem, it's the control brains." He told him and waited for everyone to enter as he leaned against the table. "I'll tell you all about it once the meeting starts."

Lard Nar is surprised, but makes himself wait; he despises Irkens but Lard Nar knows judging them without full information would be foolish and Vortians don't do that. Soon the room was packed of the members of the Resisty, Rift and the rest of the Irkens sat down with the rest of the Resisty. Dib pulled out his laptop and stood. "Recently I have come across some information that has and will change other's minds here. I've found out that the Empire isn't our problem, it's the control brains." He said, looking around the room. 

"A few days ago, after Zim’s computer sent a fake video of his suicide to the Tallest I guess they've started questioning things." His eyes landed on the Irkens. "They contacted me and asked me to look into it because a certain event involving Zim and the deaths of the other Tallest were fuzzier than any other memory they could remember instantly." The Irkens mumbled among themselves as Dib revealed this information.

Tenn speaks up after the Irkens are done. "it’s true, the day before and after The tallest, Miyuki and Sporks deaths are fuzzy which should be impossible since Irken memory is generally infallible. What are the control brains hiding though?" She questions after speaking for the Irkens. Dib opened his laptop. "Zim and I hacked into the Control Brains...and we recovered two videos..." He connected the laptop to the big screen and let the first video play.

Everyone watches in rapt attention, especially Lard Nar he had had high hopes for this tallest but she died much too early. "She was the most productive tallest in history made more treaties and alliances than any other in history..." He says absently. Rift nodded and sighed. "And from the sound of it, the control brains don't want us free." He commented before looking at Dib. "What is the next video?" Dib sighed. "It involves Zim and the control brains, they tortured him till he agreed to kill Miyuki before she could give you guys the information."

Everyone gasps in disbelief and Skooge looked down in shame; he was Zim’s best friend he should have known...of course he knew there was something wrong with the Irken; he just thought it had been the accident that made him snap. But hearing that his friend was forced into it? It broke his heart and made him furious at the same time, a strange combination for the ordinarily happy passive Irken.

Dib then looked at Lard Nar, "I just came from a meeting with the Tallest with his information, they're scared, and the next time the control brains touch their PAKs is in three Earth weeks, we have to stop this and save the rest of the Irkens. I told Red and Purple I would talk to you about this and see if you guys were willing to help." 

"Us help the Irken empire?" Lard Nar says, immediately wanting to refuse his hatred for the beings running deep. But from what they have seen it isn't their fault he has noticed that the Irkens that have been disconnected from the control brains are more passive and even more paternal to those around them, by no means where they pushovers though they could still cause havoc if they wished. He too knew about Irken history having studied everything about them, and he knew that there would be significant repercussions if they were to dissolve as an empire and the knowledge got out of their...special talents… 

"If the control brains are stopped what will the Irkens do after? Do they still plan on conquering the galaxy? If so it may be better for them to lose two leaders after the PAK evaluation, they would be weak." Lard Nar says, stating one half of the equation. "If we help them who is to say they will not turn on us? Red and Purple have not proven to be the most trustworthy out there...." Lard Nar states these, but he knows both are wrong, letting the Irkens stay slaves to their computers are cruel, but he can't forgive the crimes they have committed. He sighs, "I cannot agree or disagree, I hate them too much, I want to watch most of the species burn…yet I know it is wrong. You all here can vote on it, and I will do whatever you decide." He says finally.

"From what I have noticed about Red and Purple...they were extremely distraught after what Zim’s computer made them witness...Zim shared the history of his people, they were practically slaves...I can't promise things will be better after this, but I think you should think about it. They are slaves to the control brains...if you haven't noticed, the Irkens aboard this ship have changed thanks to Rift's working on their PAK's. If we remove the influence of the control brains things should be better...though, I would recommend that things don't go back to the way they were before the Irkens got their independence. What I mean is, we start treating the Irkens as people, not as breeders and sex slaves."

Lard Nar nods. "No, even if we don't help and they gain independence we wouldn't allow that. I am sure you know that was one of the good things that arose from the empire was the abolishing of that particular sect of the slave trade. Fine, I will throw in my vote to help, we can fight them after this menace is dealt with if necessary, but should they change their ways, we will help rebuild them and protect them should they need it." Lard Nar says giving in to his better conscience. "Why did Zim’s death make them think though? I thought they hated the guy from what I understood almost everyone did.”

"They couldn't remember why they hated him in the first place," Dib said. "Sure; he was different from the rest...but he was never as bad as he had been that night he killed Miyuki and Spork. The Brains were hiding that information from them."

"I see.... does anyone have anything to contribute or any dissents they want to make? " Lard Nar asks looking over his organization for anyone’s opinion. Rift sat back. "I think this could change things, we've all made mistakes in the past, and honestly I don't want to see my brothers and sisters under the control of these control brains any longer." Skooge nodded. "I agree, it only brings to question what else they are hiding from us, they can no longer trust what had protected us for so long." Ixane sighed from under her hood. "I agree, something should be done, and soon." Shloonktapooxis and Spleenk agreed as well.

Lard Nar nods "Alright we help them, what is the current plan for taking the brains down? Is there one or are we suppose dot come up with one in the three earth weeks given us?"

"Zim came up with the idea of introducing a virus into the control brains system," Dib said. "I think this is a good idea." 

“A virus would be the simplest way, and once we have debilitated them we can destroy them...would this cause a backlash in the people though? If the brains find out what is to stop them from trying to deactivate the whole race?" Lard Nar puts out there, realizing they could just as easily take the remaining Irkens to hell with them. "Every free Irken had the connection cut personally, but we can't do that to the whole race that would be impossible.” Dib hummed in thought. "Zim said it would finish within the week...as for that I'm not sure, what I can think of is that we send them to Rift one at a time. But I'm afraid this could alarm the control brains." 

"It would...dang computers and their need for someone to depend on them, holding an entire race hostage is just insane..." A random person says.

Rift smirked. "What if this virus severs the connection between them and the Irkens PAK's?" He asked.

"That would work...you can get with Zim and work on that may input it into the code he is working on now." Lard Nar grants permission if Rift accepts the task. "Anyone who wants to work on this project goes and follow Dib and Rift, as for the others we must prepare for a possible backlash of this action whether the Irkens stay predator or become we must be prepared." Skooge stood. "I will go with Rift and Dib to help." He said, wanting to see his friend. "Alight I call this meeting over. Everyone, return to your duties, and we begin countermeasures tomorrow." Lard Nar rubs his eyes as everyone files out considering the possibilities of what this all means and how it can change the universe altogether.

Dib put his laptop away. "I'll contact you once Zim, and they are finished." He assured and looked at Lard Nar. "I realize this is a lot to ask for." 

"No, it is fine. If I let my hatred rule everything I did I would be no better than they are. That is what this is about isn't it, helping them move on from their past?" Lard Nar gets to the heart of the issue, knowing he will have to do the same thing. "It will be a long road I hope you and that Zim know what you all are getting into, memories such as that may not go away quickly."

Dib nodded in reply as he thought about it. "Yeah, I know." He replied, watching as everyone left, Rift and Skooge getting ready. "Grudges don't get us anywhere, and sometimes it's hard to forgive what happened in the past." Lard Nar nods and then leaves, letting Dib and the two Irkens do their thing. The human Then led them to the garage where the other smaller ships were held and got in his own, driving out once Rift and Skooge followed; he sighed and sent a short message to Red and Purple, asking if they were able to speak.

Purple answers opening the link inside a very empty dull grey room, Red nowhere in sight. "Dib-human what is it?" He asks his antennae twitching slightly glancing around every now and then nervously as if waiting for someone to yell at him. "I talked with the Resisty," Dib said. "Lard Nar wasn't sure at first, but we discussed it, and they have decided to help, though he said that after this is all said and done, once this is dealt with they would be willing to help rebuild and protect the Irkens." He bit his lip. "There is a virus in the works right now that will be done within an Earth week that will kill the control brains but sever the connection to the PAK's beforehand."

“Wise idea you…uh…do good on that and stuff…" A knock is heard on the other side, and a muted voice can be heard in Irken; Purple looks relieved and chirps back before turning toward Dib. "Sorry about that, I am kind of avoiding Red right now, but I promise to get the message to him, and we truly are grateful for this. Oh, every Irken on the massive knows, so if the Resisty needs to communicate safely as well with any insiders it might be easier for them to contact a drone to spread news but any major stuff, keep up with Red or me."

Dib nodded. "Alright, I'll contact you when I'm able." He replied. "If there is a change in the control brain schedule just keep me updated." 

"Of course our race is on the line...now if you excuse me I have more hiding to do before Red decides to murder me," Purple says looking little ashamed of himself for the kiss. Having made sure to avoid Red since the incident even though he really doesn't want to stay away from the other tallest; he then cuts the connection once they finish speaking. Purple lounges around the food court snacking on some donuts and typing out precisely what Dib told him to send to red to read via drone.

~o~o~

Zim rolls around happily having seen on the radar Dib was coming home; he really missed his mate, and he thinks he is getting somewhere in the coding. His rolling stops however as Gir sets a plate of burritos in front of him he twitches but reminds himself his PAK can handle it now and swallows thickly beginning to eat the burritos with dread, but finds they taste decent. "Gir... why are these burritos not killing Zim?" His antenna perk when he heard the sound of a ship in the attic and went to see his mate. "Dib!" Zim says forgetting the food and going to hug his human nuzzling into his shirt not caring that he was on a ship for three days. "You are home, Zim is so happy!"

Dib smiled and hugged him close. "I missed you." He said and nuzzled his lover happily. Probably not as much as Zim missed you." The Irken says then asks looking up at Dib’s face, "So, did you enjoy your first trip to space?" Dib chuckled a little and sat down, pulling the other close. "Yeah, Foodcourtia was interesting."

"Did you get to try any of the snacks? You didn't meet up with Sizzlor did you? if you ever do...don’t mention my name ever..." Zim says, knowing he will never set foot on Foodcourtia again for that reason. "I wasn't too concerned with snacking," Dib admitted. "I mainly wanted to discuss what we found with the Tallest. Though it sounds like a human is working where we met." He hummed. "I Bet it's Dwicky...and no I didn't meet Sizzlor."

“Dwicky... Dwicky... oh the counselor that left earth... hmmm, probably not many aliens go anywhere near here, it wasn't even a known planet till Zim found it!" He says, with his chest puffed out proudly. Dib nodded and put his arms around him. "You discovered a planet." He smiled. Zim purrs happily, laying on Dib’s chest having sorely missed his mate. There is a knock on the door before computer opens it letting Skooge and Rift in with their stuff. "Skooge!" Zim exclaims running over and hugging the other Irken.

Skooge hugged him back and smiled. "Hey Zim, we're here to help you work on the virus."

"Yes, Zim did need more Irken minds! Dib’s mind is good, but he has to waste precious time on translating!" Zim says, running to fetch the computer form the bedroom. Dib nodded and watched them get to work. Rift and Skooge waited for Zim to come back, the taller Irken working on calculations. Zim comes back with the computer a different shape then Dib’s own and gets it set up for them. "Here you can look at this and see what Zim has done!" Zim says turning it on and putting his passwords in before taking Dib's hand and tugging toward the direction of their room.

Rift sat down and started looking over Zim’s work with Skooge as Dib followed Zim into their room; he kissed him softly on the lips once he closed the door. Zim wraps his arms around the human extending the kiss, glad he finally got one. "Zim did miss his Dib; he was worried you would get lost or eaten by a black hole, or a wormhole and taken to the room with a moose..." Zim says truthfully. Dib smiled and pet Zim’s antenna. "I made sure to follow the coordinates that Computer gave me closely." He replied. "I'm glad to be home though, I missed having you in my arms."

"Zim did not sleep well without you either." Zim begins purring at the gentle touches of his mate. "Zim did learn, however, that Gaz is really nice when she feels like it; she allowed Zim to sleep with her when he had nightmares" Dib nodded and rubbed Zim’s back a little, glad his sister was there to help him. "I'm glad you had someone to keep you company while I was away." Zim nods not saying it didn't compare to when Dib held him, but it made him feel safer all the same. 

"She said it was in the best interests of her future nieces and nephew that I am kept alive," Zim says, not feeling bad knowing that was the only way Gaz probably knew how to express her care. He pulls Dib to the bed wanting to at least cuddle his mate for a little while knowing it would take at least half an hour for rift and Skooge to read his codes. "Zim wants to do the cuddling" he looks up at Dib in pleading.

Dib smiled and laid on the bed with him. "It's hard to read her at times, but I know she cares." He replied, holding Zim close. Zim’s antennae immediately start running over Dib’s face to continue mapping out the human's scent thoroughly, having craved it immensely while he was gone. Zim purrs and kisses Dib once, cuddling as much into the human as he could, listening to the teen's steady heartbeat. The human kissed the antenna as they passed his mouth each time; he missed holding Zim in his arms and cuddling with him while he was away, it felt good to have him close. 

Zim purrs louder each time, the action sending shivers through the alien’s body at the attention; Dib melting his worries and fears, knowing that his human would love him no matter what and he had faith the human would be there for him just as he would be there for his human. Dib kissed his neck lightly, pulling him closer. "I've been thinking...how about after we free the empire from the control brains...we make a family?" He smiled, looking at the other.

"Even if it is before you graduate?" Zim asks; his eyes hopeful and bright. "Zim would love to make a family with the Dib-love. Zim loves you so much" Zim says excitedly covering Dib’s face with happy kisses his antennae vibrating in joy at the prospect. Dib chuckled a little and smiled. "Yeah, I don't care if I graduate or not, you mean the world to me and I want to make a family with you." This made the Irken smile brightly, hugging Dib as tightly as he can, a squeak of joy leaving his throat; everything in him from his thoughts to the newly awakened instinct screaming happily. 

"You mean worlds to Zim too...Zim will work extra hard on the virus, so maybe it will be done early! Zim wants to make smeets with Dib, and then if we have an egg we can decorate it! if not we can pet it and then name it and take it to the park and eat ice cream and...and!!!" Zim can't even finish his thought as he hugs Dib tighter his antennae shaking. Dib kissed him softly and chuckled a little as he looked at the other. "Don't rush your work babe, you might miss something, we don't want to make a mistake, especially with the possibility of the three-week window getting smaller."

Zim nods kissing back, he wants to say he doesn't make mistakes but that is a lie, and he didn't want to lie to Dib. "Fine Zim shall take his time..." he says and kisses Dib again. The human kissed him back. "Good." He smiled, holding the Irken close. Zim revels in his mate's touch; he had craved everything that was Dib in the last week or so. Wanted his scent, his voice, his smile, his eyes; he had wanted him, and now he was back the alien was on cloud nine; He knew he should be busy but parting with his human right now just didn't seem optional.

Dib held him close, not letting him go; he enjoyed their closeness and keeping him in his arms. "I can't wait to start a family with you." he smiled, petting his antenna. "Neither can I," Zim says and licks Dib’s neck as he relaxes into him purring like a cat. The human moaned softly as Zim licked his neck and he rubbed the Irken’s back a little. Zim looks up at Dib curiously and does it again dragging his tongue along it this time and over Dib’s pulse point. This earned a moan from the human once again, loving the feeling of Zim’s tongue on his neck. Zim’s antennae perk as he lowers and kisses the points but snakes his tongue out to lick a circle over it and moves his head to lick a trail up Dib’s neck liking the sound very much.

Dib moaned and started petting Zim’s antenna lightly. "Mm..." Zim is ecstatic he discovered this and eagerly keeps the movements up adding a nip or sucking gently every now and then on the teen's next his own body growing warm from the sounds and taste of Dib. The human moaned more and tilted his head, letting Zim have more access, loving the feel of the Irken’s tongue on his neck. The Irken quickly begins exploring the exposed skin to him loving everything about it he trails nips and kisses up Dib’s neck and then jaw before kissing his human on the lips.

"Your neck is like Zim’s antennae!" Zim says his observation happily

Dib chuckled softly and hummed. "Not really, it's just sensitive…though, it might be sort of like them." He smiled and kissed him back softly. Zim looks disappointed he was wrong but quickly forgets it as his eyes flutter closed and he puts his hands on Dib’s cheeks trailing his tongue on Dib’s bottom lips he asks for permission to play with Dib’s own. The human’s tongue met with Zim’s as they kissed; he started petting his antenna, rubbing the base more as they made out a bit. 

Zim moans from the pleasant sensations, moving his arms from Dib’s face, around his neck dragging his claws lightly over the flesh not enough to scratch but enough to cause a little pressure in the tips. Dib moaned into the kiss and pulled him close. Zim shivers lightly the rise in Dib’s pheromones hitting his antennae, makes him feel good, makes him feel special, never has he smelled this on Dib with anyone else. The human moved, so he was on top of Zim and kissed him deeply. Zim shivers under Dib his body submitting easily to the human; he moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dib, glad his bed was meant to conform to the shape of his Pak

Dib kissed down to his neck and nipped at the skin a little, marking his skin a bit. Zim gasps his hands flying to Dib's shoulders his eyes wide, the feeling going straight through his Spooch and pooling into his belly area. "Dib" he gasps as the human kissed him all over and started petting his antenna. The Irken purrs loudly running his claws through Dib's hair lightly scratching the scalp as he does, eyes closed as he feels all of Dib’s kisses on his body. Dib kissed him lightly and sighed as Rift knocked at the door. "Sorry to interrupt." He said from behind the door.

Zim jumps slightly remembering he had a job to do. He turns bright blue both from embarrassment and shame for being such a rude host. "Uh...it’s alright um what did you need?" Zim stutters out trying to crawl off the bed and falls hitting the ground with a thud. "Ouch," He says standing up. Dib tried to help Zim up; he kissed him softly. "There you go." Rift leaned against the wall outside. "I've read over your codes, I added an extra of my own to sever the connection to the PAKs so that the possibility of the control brains trying to take the others down with them doesn't happen." 

“Excellent!" Zim says hugging Dib quickly and rushing out the door his embarrassment still coloring his cheeks blue. "I am sorry about that... I..." Zim says wringing his hands as he walks back to the living room to see the new codes. Rift shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I understand; you were away from your mate for a few days." The blue-eyed Irken said as he walked with him. Zim wonders vaguely if this was why mating was forbidden the more he thinks about it the worst he feels; he has already ignored his duties twice in favor of spending time with Dib... was that really a good thing? His cardiac spooch hurts in warning of the deceitful thoughts, but the soldier in him is wondering if he is making a mistake in giving so much of his time for Dib. These thoughts hurt Zim as he resigns himself to his work. To check the codes and take the control brains down. "It was just a few days...Zim should have done better." He says bitterly."

"You did good in the amount of time you had." Rift said, sitting beside Skooge. "I'll admit that I didn't get much work done when my mate and I were first together." The blue-eyed Irken said as he looked over his mess of codes. "You have a mate?" Zim asks looking over the code firmly resolved to punish himself later despite Rift's assurance it was normal; he should have done better; this was no time to think of himself he was supposed to be focusing on the mission. His thoughts are soon quietened as the numbers fly by his eye and he is analyzing the codes carefully.

Rift nodded and sighed. "Mhm." He looked as well, making sure there were no mistakes, so far he found none. "You are doing great, don't doubt yourself."

"Zim never doubts himself," Zim says not really paying attention to the words spoken his body instinctively lying, a lie he has internalized ever since the incident though he doesn't remember it. "This code is perfect. It should work. Now we need to figure out a way to complete it and get it on the massive. The small viruses I sent over the past few days were able to be sent wirelessly, but this one will be needed to be directly loaded into the control brains on Irk or the control liaison in the Massive. But what other codes can we add?"

Skooge thought for a moment, trying to figure out what else they should do to the virus. "So one of us will have to board the Massive and insert it into the control brains." Rift hummed.

"In essence yes. it will have to be a deactivated Irken so the control brains can't sense its approach." Zim says thinking about it. Despite growing a little, he was still the smallest Irken out there making it easy for him to sneak. "And they can't be seen by any active Irkens since a PAK would immediately alter the Brains themselves...." Zim narrows his eyes upset at the possibilities that are laid before him. "Zim will have to..." Zim hates this thought; he was probably the only Irken they actually thought was dead at this point, it sickened him to think of going back near the monsters that ripped away from his sanity but it is for the mission, and the mission takes precedence over EVERYTHING else. 

Again his inner soldier wonders how good these feeling are so far they seem to be causing him trouble how dare he is so selfish when so many lives are on the line. "Zim can do it." he then says trying to breathe a little even though his PAK isn't shutting down anymore he has found breathe helps. "They think the lot of us are dead...but I'll admit a smaller Irken could get through easier...are you sure you want to do it?" Rift asked. Skooge watched Zim worriedly and bit his lip; he hated the fact that Zim had to go by himself on this mission.

Zim stands and starts walking toward his elevator shoulders tense back straight. "Zim can and will succeed; he will not fail" he says stepping into the elevator punching a code and disappearing quickly unable to hold in these wretched emotions any longer, how dare he feel fear, no one else could pull it off and here he was daring to be afraid; he would just have to punish himself for it. He always did better after he hurt himself. 

"Sir what are you doing they are going to be-" computer tries to dissuade Zim knowing from experience what was coming next but tried to stop Zim who cut him off. "Get me three glasses of water, and I don't want you letting ANYONE in Zim’s lab; he isn't fit for the company," Zim says darkly, fists clenched so hard his palm is bleeding even as tears prick his eyes. He hadn't done this in so long it was overdue; he was letting his work suffer because of his own brokenness, well he would straighten that out right now. "Sir please-" Zim then barks out a series of coded numbers that would force computer to obey him, he immediately feels guilt.

"Please forgive Zim...make it four glasses..."

Dib watched him leave and was starting to worry, something wasn't right with Zim; he bit his lip. "Computer, what's going on?" He asked, suddenly worried Zim was going to hurt himself. The computer stays silent, but it isn't the same silence that goes with him ignoring or being in sleep mode it is a telling silence. "Zim said... he doesn't want company right now..." It sounds subdued, if it had a body, it would be crying. "He isn't fit for the company...."

Dib frowned. "Computer, open the door." He banged on the door. "Zim, please don't do anything! Please don't hurt yourself!"

"He overrode my systems..." Computer says "I can’t override it..." 

In the room Zim is ignorant of the banging, already having drunk his first glass his world is spinning and everything burns as if someone set him on fire from the inside, he collapses onto the ground glad he thought far enough ahead to fix the other three on the floor for him. Tears stream down his face and he so desperately doesn't want to do this, but he knows he has to. "you are broken worthless, you deserve this, you are endangering everyone around you." He mutters reaching for the second glass barely forcing it down this one causing his body to seize and jerk choking and coughing up blood. "Sir please let me open the door! Dib is worried he wants to help! You have suffered enough-" computer tries to get Zim’s attention, but Zim waves him off, even as he curls up vomiting more blood; he knew he wouldn't die, it would take six cups for that but four would hurt a lot, and he was ready to pass out at two…how pathetic.

Skooge jumps up and begins hacking into computer. "I will get that door open." the normally jovial Irken is serious as he does his hacking. Dib nodded, a few tears started to leave his eyes as he thought of how Zim was hurting himself. "We shouldn't be putting this task on Zim." Rift said, worried about the smaller Irken. "He's not in the right state of mind to be doing this." Dib ignored them as he tried kicking the door in with his steel toe boots. "Zim please!" 

Zim has crawled over to sit up against the table his blood leaning against the counter as he tries to breathe. Three glasses sit empty before him, and he only has one to go he reaches for it as if it could offer him salvation brought on by baptizing him in pain. He stops, hearing the banging outside and for the first time since the negative thoughts had entered his mind he thought of Dib’s feelings, his mate, he vomits a bit more blood it running down his face along with his tears. Dib will be devastated, he was supposed to be a good mate, and now he has screwed that up as well; he grips the fourth glass bringing it shakily up looking at the clear liquid the pounding outside prevents him from drinking it, even though the other voices keep telling him too. His eyes widen as the glass slips between his bloody fingers shattering onto the ground into thousands of little shards, the water spilling outward across the floor sizzling where it meets his blood, and he just stares at it. He looks to his hand that had dropped the glass fixated even as is mouth speaks in a hoarse voice. "Open the door."

Dib continued to kick the door, knowing that he probably wasn't doing any damage due to how secure the Irken's technology was and how strong the door seemed; he growled as he made for one more kick only to miss because the door suddenly opened the human hit the ground and he looked over at Zim. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the state Zim was in and let out a shaky breath as he went over to him and picked him up, tears falling from his eyes as he carried him to the medical table. "Computer... make sure Zim can never get another glass of water." He commanded as Rift went to Zim and took care of his hand.

Zim doesn't respond to any of them still fixated on the hand that had dropped the glass even as Rift covers it in gauze. "Why? Why does Zim deserve this? Why is it his fault?" He rambles as his body is already beginning the healing process since no more poison was ingested. The voices in Zim’s head are muted as he seems to come back to reality his internal bleeding is slowing down but he still needs to get rid of what’s inside, so he turns and vomits blood and ruined tissue the agony shooting through him with every heave. He vaguely hears computers voice. "Never again..."

Rift finished fixing up his hand, and Dib held Zim in his arms tightly, afraid to let him go. "Please don't do that again Zim...please..." He whispered into his antenna. Zim’s eyes fixate on Dib, still not entirely there, but enough to respond in what he feels is correct or at least truthfully. "Zim was scared; he was terrified, he had to make it go away... he cannot succeed if he is scared. When Zim is scared or lets himself get in the way the mission suffers don't you see? It happened so many times... Miyuki would have had a much more peaceful death had I not been so adamant in protecting her. I would have taken over earth if I weren't so fixated on you. Spork would never have lived to see the tallest rank, all because Zim got in the way...now Zim is getting in the way again, always in the way..." He says no longer himself speaking, but the days of torture and propaganda the control brains had assaulted him within making him kill Miyuki all of it coming out in this self-punishing mentality.

Dib kept his arms around him. "Zim...there is still a lot of good you have done, if you hadn't come to Earth, we would have never met." He said. "I'm glad we met. You are not getting in the way." Zim lays his head on Dib’s shoulder he is tired, but he listens to the teen's words. He isn't in the way? Zim begins crying wrapping his arms tight around Dib digging his claws in a little, he knows he isn't okay he knows he may never be okay, but he thinks he can get better someday because Dib was here, Dib would never fail him. 

He needed to trust Dib, because Dib was glad they had met none else had ever said that for him, "Zim will try for the Dib he promises... soon this will be over Zim knows it...he will succeed he won't fail...he can’t fail...Zim has to live long enough to be the mate you deserve...and the parent our smeet deserve...Zim swears he will be okay for them...he has to be" Zim says; he is still terrified of facing the control brains but he just has to remember there will be someone waiting for him to comeback someone who believes in him, he can do it if he keeps that in mind...

Dib kissed him softly. "I know you can..." He said. "I believe in you, Zim." The Irken cried into Dib’s shirt a little longer before his PAK forces him into sleep mode to complete the healing as soon as he is out computer begins cleaning everything not saying a word. Dib sighed and carried Zim to the bedroom; he laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead before laying down beside him and holding him close, soothingly petting his antenna. "It's going to be okay..." He whispered. Zim curls into Dib still covered in blood but no longer bleeding as he clutches onto Dib for comfort. In the other room, Skooge just stands to watch as the computer cleans up Zim’s insides disposing of the glasses as Dib had ordered.

Rift sighed as he watched as well, a little upset at what he had witnessed thought it was expected after everything Zim had been through. "We should continue on with the virus..." He told Skooge. "How long do you think he has been doing that?" Skooge asks numbly, heading back to the computer. The images assaulting his mind, it was worse than the suicide video; he had gotten ahold of it from one of the informants that had destroyed him. But he felt safe in the knowledge it didn't happen, but now he knows that it has happened multiple times and it hurts him deeply to remember his friend has been suffering so long.

"I would say since he found out his mission was a lie." Rift said antenna wilted a bit. "From what I understand that was a few months ago…" Skooge shivers looking down at the computer with the virus and feeling a little vindictive. "We should make them pay...make them go through at least a fraction of the agony they have caused" Rift set his hand on Skooge's shoulder. "Revenge is not a way we should be going, my friend...I understand you are angry but don't you think they are punishing themselves a little after realizing the truths that were hidden from them? Along with the video all the massive has witnessed, I believe that is torture enough.."

"I was talking about the control brains, I can see Red and Purple’s suffering, I don't need more of that, but the brains themselves...I was going over some Irken history on the way here, there have been other tallest that was suddenly assassinated or disappear entirely I don’t think this is the first time the brains have had to stop us from being free. But it will be the last after what they have done to Zim, they can't win...they just can't." Skooge wishes Tenn was here; she was good at emotional stuff, Skooge only dealt with optimism, the feelings of revenge were new, but he knew he needed to calm down; he and Rift had to make sure this virus would be up and running soon they couldn't fail Zim again.

Rift nodded. "The virus, perhaps we could make their death slow and painful." He suggested. “Yes, we should." Skooge agrees to start the prototype some code to be added if it seems workable. Rift helped him work on the codes and the virus, this was for all the past leaders...the past Irkens who were deemed defective because of it and killed. "It ends now."

As Skooge and Rift work on the code, Zim begins waking up healed but feeling lots of residual pain as his body is still inflamed on the inside. His mind immediately connects what happened so he expects to be on his lab floor with Gir curled in his arms but instead he is held in strong arms on a sofa bed. His eyes snap open, and his mind begins remembering the details of this time’s self-punishment session, he wonders if Dib will yell at him now for being so defective, he starts shaking slightly unable to stand the thought of Dib hating him. He tries to put it away but he knows what he had done had hurt Dib as well.

Dib kept his arms around Zim and saw he was starting to wake up; he sighed softly as he could tell Zim was afraid because he was shaking a bit, the human pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." He said softly and pets his antenna soothingly. "You aren't mad at Zim?" the alien asks thinking Dib would be for not considering his feelings. "Zim is sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you as well...."

Dib looked into Zim’s eyes. "Zim...you scared the hell out of me...I'm not mad, just really concerned." He sighed. "You could have died, and I don't want to lose you, Zim, I love you." Zim shakes his head. "Zim wouldn't have died it takes six glasses of water, Zim has only ever been able to take five without-" he cuts himself off realizing that is exactly NOT what Dib needs to be hearing about. After cutting himself off, he buries his face in Dib’s neck. "What Zim means is... he was fine he didn't mean to scare you...." he tries to say he won't do it again, wants so badly to say it but deep inside he feels he would be lying. "Zim will get better...you won’t ever see that again." He can at least promise that much.

"I know I won’t...I asked computer to not let you have water again…" Dib admitted, petting his antenna lightly, not wanting to hear how many cups of water it would take to kill the Irken, that just upset him, and he didn’t want to think about it. "I wouldn't call that fine Zim...I've been in your position before, only with cutting a couple years ago."

Zim looks up at Dib surprised as far as he knew Dib had not deserved punishment. "Why?" it wasn't judgmental he just wanted to know. "You never needed punishment as far as Zim knows..." At the time Zim would have wanted to hurt Dib himself, but that wasn't the same thing.

"There were a few days I wanted to die...though keeping the Earth safe from alien invaders kept me going." He smiled a little and kissed him. "At that time I was fighting with my dad almost constantly; he wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and I just couldn't take it along with trying to defend the Earth and all that." He sighed. "A few months later Gaz walked in on me, and she looked...hurt. I decided to seek help after a while, talk to a therapist...and I feel better about myself."

Zim frowns at himself he was unknowingly a source of Dib’s pain but also part of the reasons he kept going. This confuses him, but he is glad Dib said he stopped he didn't deserve it like he did. "Zim is happy you got help, you didn't deserve it," Zim says kissing him back though he wonders why the Dib’s father was so hateful, even though they were enemies, Zim had always seen Dib as worthy. The human sighed. "You don't either Zim, you don't deserve any of this." He said, pulling him closer.

The Irken thinks about Dib’s words everyone says Zim doesn't deserve it but can't they see how terrible he is? Maybe he isn't as horrible as he feels? Dib insists he is good. 

Skooge and Rift have worked hard to make him healthy and happy respectively. Would they go so far to help someone who didn't deserve it? He has heard of the concept of mercy, the act of being kind to those who don't deserve it...does he fall into that category? 

He pulls one of his antennae as he thinks; these thoughts are not new; he has had them many times before…they want him to stop hurting himself. They usually pass, but this time being held in Dib’s arms so lovingly, the firm but gentle eyes so honest, the human is Gazing at him with all but pleading he stop. It drives the thoughts closer to home. 

Zim knows he doesn't want to hurt; he never did but if he stays…what if he messes up again? What will he do? If he can't cause himself pain how does he apologize for all his wrongs? Dib had said he took the water away maybe that would help...maybe if Dib keeps assisting, he can do it. His mate was strong he would help Zim he knew. Zim looks up into Dib’s eyes finding strength in the golden orbs. "Zim won't do it again...he won't."

Dib nodded and sighed, petting his antenna lightly. "I think after all this is over we should find a therapist for you." He suggested. "It makes it easier if you can talk to someone." Zim frowns, not exactly knowing what a therapist was; he knew of counselors such as Dwicky, but they seemed fickle and untrustworthy, and he knew the Irken army didn't have therapists. If you were distressed your PAK would take care of it, or you would be deactivated if you couldn't control yourself. "What is a therapist? How will talking to it help Zim? And won't it try to expose Zim?"

Dib hummed. "I thought we could find a therapist out there, that way we don't have to worry about that." He said, referring to space. "Oh... if the Dib thinks it will help than Zim shall do his best with this therapist," Zim says before noticing he is still covered in blood he doesn't understand how Dib could tolerate being near him he was so filthy! Zim tries to wiggle out of Dib’s hold and crawl off the bed, he needed a gel bath now.

This made Dib frown, and he let him go. "Where are you going?" He asked, worried about letting him go and fearing for Zim’s safety. "Zim is disgusting! And probably covered in filthy GERMS" Zim shivers. "Computer run a gel bath and change all the night clothes and cleanse Dib of the GERMS! PUTRID EVIL GERMS!" Zim says having never entirely gotten over his germ paranoia though he manages it most of the time. Dib sighed as he watched Zim leave before changing out of his clothes and grabbing a new T-shirt and jeans.

The computer takes them all with his robot arms. "Do you want any of this back? Otherwise, I am incinerating it..." the computer says in its normal bored tone. In a softer tone, it continues on. "Thank you...for trying to help him, me and Gir just couldn’t do it ourselves." Dib sighed as he leaned against the dresser. "I'm fine with you getting rid of it." He assured and looked up; he nodded and listened to the other. "I know...and I’m going to do my best to help him…"


	11. Chapter 10

Zim spends twenty minutes in the bath making sure he was meticulously clean. He always felt better when he was clean, he even carefully cleaned under his claws and his antennae. Walking out of the shower he had a new uniform waiting for him. "Thank you, computer." He says genuinely and puts it on, it even smelled clean. He loved clean sometimes though he made an exception for the Dib human because even though he tried Zim just knew humans were an unhygienic species. Dib walked out of the room in a new T-shirt and pants and smiled a little when he saw Zim; he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. The Irken hugs him back. "Zim is happy you no longer smell of stinky ship Dib-thing you really need to learn to use ships gel bath..." Zim says teasingly. Dib chuckled a little. "I'll try it out later babe, I just didn’t think about it." He assured. "Let’s go see how Rift and Skooge are doing."

"Yes, lets!" Zim says holding Dib’s hand he feels slightly worried though since he knew both Irkens had seen what Zim had done to himself, would they be mad at him? He walks next to Dib, toward them knowing that avoiding them would only make matters worse.

Rift stared at the screen intently as he worked on the codes; his antenna twitched, and he looked over, worry etched in his features as he looked at Zim. "Skooge and I believe we may almost be finished." He said after a moment as he sat back in the chair. "Really? Zim was sure it would take at least a week..." He runs over looking at the screen worries momentarily forgotten as he drinks in the code; he frowns at the last two lines and turns to Rift. "What are these?" Rift looked at the screen toward what Zim was curious over. "Skooge believes the Control brains should suffer...so we thought to give them slow agonizing death." He admitted with a small smirk. "He had been looking into our history, and it appears Miyuki and Spork have not been the only Tallest to be assassinated."

Zim is surprised looking over at Skooge, the Irken having never had a vendetta in his life and Zim would know, they were born on the same day. For Skooge to be this upset it must be terrible; he knew Skooge was a good soldier he had been the first Irken to take over his planet in Impending Doom II but for this malice against the control brains? Zim looks back at the code for a moment, rewriting it in his mind and realizing exactly what it does. He doesn't know about letting his friend do this, but he agrees that they should suffer, so he leaves it. "I see, the code is fine…a few more adjustments and we can get it onto a drive and then we just have to install it..." Zim won't lie; he is still a little frightened, but he can do this because he must; his race is on the line.

Rift nodded and moved out of the chair, letting Zim have control of the code again; he leaned against the counter. "That fake video the computer played...went all over the massive and made its way toward the Resisty. Skooge wants the control brains to suffer for what they've done...especially if they've cost other Irkens their lives like they did with you." Rift said. Zim pauses his typing, wondering exactly what computer had shown everyone. "Was it that bad? How did I die? Did I make myself explode or something?" He asks tempted to just watch it himself wondering what sort of death computer could have given him that would make so many people angry and question their existence.

“What you did earlier, that's what was shown...a bloody mess. From what Dib said, the Tallest seemed haunted by the image." Zim gets a little angry, why would computer dare show something so personal, so, so real? "Zim never would have died that way he never remained conscious for the final dose," Zim says trying to banish the images of the few times he had set out to drink the six glasses always giving out at number five. "I don't know why they cared they shouldn't have... but, I suppose Zim is happy they are finding better lives for it." he admits finding it horrible how he had wanted their attention most of his life and it was his 'death' that changed them.

"For one thing, it made them think, what was the reason they hated Zim? He wasn't a bad person up until the execution...just different." Rift said. "I heard a rumor they haven't thrown anyone out the airlock since the video was shown." Zim thinks a moment before he begins typing again, that does make him feel slightly better knowing how much they had loved that activity. "That...is good maybe they can change if they can do away with that pass time..." Zim mumbles somewhat impressed at their change if it was true. "All the more reason we shall succeed." Rift nodded and smiled as he looked back at the code. "Indeed."

Zim finds the virus perfect, but he merely stabilizes it and makes it flow better, so it is less likely to be detected by the control brains before it is too late. "This is perfect I think...now are we attacking Irk itself or the liaison in the Massive? The Massive’s defenses might be easier to get by."

“I think the massive would be easier." Rift replied as Dib got out a USB and started downloading the virus into it. "I agree..." He said and looked at the time. "I should see if I can get a hold of Purple or Red, doubt I'll get them together. Purple is avoiding Red for some reason." Rift arched his brow at this information and hummed. "Strange, they've always been inseparable. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up as mates after all of this." Zim snorts "That is probably what Purple is avoiding; he has always claimed Red as a best friend, and it eats him alive for being so unIrken, he probably has no idea what is going on." Zim says though adding a touch of pity because he was like that too. "They would be so much happier if they got together."

“That makes sense." Rift replied. Dib nodded and took out the USB once it was finished downloading. "I'll be right back." He kissed Zim’s cheek and then left, sending a message to the Tallest.

~o~o~o~

Purple was walking the halls, day three of entirely avoiding Red and he hated every second of it. Though he was also mildly impressed he could do it; he twiddles his fingers deciding to check on what Dib is doing, checking what the human’s progress was.

Red sighed; he hated how Purple was avoiding him, sure there had been a few times where they had done taboo things like with his antenna and the holding hands; he entered the room and saw that Purple was there. "Oh...hey Pur." Purple jumps and drops his communication device, it shattering on the ground but he barely acknowledges it, smiling sheepishly at his Co-Tallest, "Oh hi Red... uh, What's up? Oh look at the time I have somewhere to be!" he says looking to where his watch would be if he was wearing one and starts to leave. "I’ll just uh let you get back to whatever you are doing!" Red frowned. "Purple...enough of this, now is not the time to avoid each other." He said, getting annoyed that Purple was still trying to avoid him; he just wanted things to be normal between them again.

Purple frowns feeling slightly ashamed, they were about to have a revolution, and they couldn't afford to be separate now…but after? Was Red telling him they could part later? That sends pain to him, but he hides it behind his usual smile. "You are right I guess it was silly of me...I am sorry." he says "I will buy you donuts to make up for it~ oh wait I was going to call the large headed kid..." he looks at the broken communicator. "I guess I can do that later."

"It's fine Pur, I just hate not being able to see you," Red admitted and looked at the communicator. "I brought mine though." He said, pulling the screen out.

"I hate not seeing you too, but I keep doing weird stuff around you, and I don't understand..." Purple says, frustrated at these odd things he is feeling or wanting to do with Red; He kind of forgets the communicator is broken for the moment. "I don't understand it either Pur...I keep wanting to hold your hand and touch your antenna." Red admitted, blushing a little at the thought of these strange behaviors. Purple looks at Red in surprise as his body begins relaxing in relief that Red feels the same way. He hovers over and slowly slips his hand into Red's smiling tentatively at him. "I think I am okay with that...." he says a small bit of blue in his cheeks accentuating his purple eyes.

Red tangled their fingers and smiled. "Me too..." He said, blushing himself; he couldn't help but stare at Purple, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the communicator go off. Apparently, the human had the same thought process as them or something. Purple looks toward it and answers wondering who was bothering them now, but as it was a personal communicator, he couldn't be seen just red.

Dib bit his lip as he hoped he hadn't gotten them at the wrong time. Red sighed as he grabbed the communicator. "Human...do you have an update for us?" He wondered. Dib looked at Red and nodded. "Yeah, we've got the virus finished and on a USB." He showed them the device. "Is it compatible with the control brains? And that looks like it needs direct contact, how do you plan on attacking them?" Purple asks pushing his face into the screen space a little. 

The human sighed a little and smiled in amusement at the other’s questioning. "Well, one of the Irkens I'm working with is going to board the Massive and go to the control brains, insert it in. What it's going to do, is kill the connection between it and your PAK's then kill the control brains slowly and painfully. The virus will be undetectable." Red arched his brow as he listened to the human.

"Which Irken? We have already figured out a few of the 'deaths' recorded would have been defecting Irkens...we won't punish them or anything...we’re just curious. Oh! Maybe we can give them a cake! Irken no matter what allegiance love cake right?" Purple says wondering what person would be brave enough to infiltrate the massive. "Though they have to be careful, the guards are still going to be forced to attack if they are caught" Purple warns.

Dib bit his lip, unsure if he should reveal the information to them, but figured they would find out eventually anyway. "Well...Zim." Red's eyes widened. "Zim? What? But he's dead I thought..." Dib shook his head. "No, Computer shared part of the truth, the ending was fake; he's still alive." He admitted. "Rift and Skooge helped him work on the virus." He admitted. Purple is shocked; he wants to get mad, wants to be furious but one part stops him. "P-part of the truth? What is part of the truth?" For some strange reason he doesn't want the answer, but he has to hear it. The human sighed and looked away from the screen for a moment before looking back at the Tallest. "For a while…Zim has been using water as self-harm...as he put it 'punishing himself'...I had to stop him earlier." Red covered his mouth, surprised by this information and disgusted by it as well; he couldn’t believe their actions along with that of the Control Brains had caused Zim to do this to himself.

"so he still practices it? Why does he think he needs to be punished? I mean he should know by now none of it was his fault...." Purple rubs his antennae back trying to understand, the visions of Zim lying in pools of his own blood still haunting him and finding out the Irken is still alive and still doing it…that just hurt his Spooch so much. "He doesn't deserve it...."

“He's depressed, I mean...if you think about it, finding out that you were the one who killed Miyuki and the Brains were the cause of everything wrong in your life...and then finding out your mission was a lie, it all just piled up into all these things and well...” Dib explained to them. “He almost accepted that he would die till I was able to contact an Irken I trusted to change his PAK," Dib explained. 

Red sighed, feeling bad for causing Zim half the hurt. Dib bit his lip. "Look, self-harm takes a while to fix...I'm guilty of self-harm too...I used to do it till I was able to talk to someone. After this mission is over I'm taking Zim to talk to a therapist, it's what he needs most of all...along with the support."

Purple rubs his antennae again. "Yes that would be best...support...if you need anything from us when this is over we will help with everything we can...you certainly are good friends to be so kind to him.” Dib smiled and nodded to the taller Irkens. "Thanks...he needs a lot of it right now." He replied.

The Purple-clad Tallest leans back. "So I assume that the attack will take place within the next two weeks...though we can't leave everything undefended, I think we can randomize the guard and switch the day and night shifts to 'test' their ability to stand up to changes in time," Purple says knowing that Irkens don't adjust to schedule changes well. 

He doesn't even consider the possibility of Dib and Zim being mates, it is a concept foreign to him being just odd holding hands with red, not able to think of the free Irkens moving beyond friendships. "For what it is worth can you tell Zim we are sorry? If we had just tried to help him in the first place things would never have gotten this bad.... but I guess it is turning out or the better at least he has more friends now..."

Dib listened to Purple and nodded a little. "Sounds good, I think that will work just fine." He said. "I'll tell him; I can tell you guys are truly sorry for everything." Red nodded. "Thank you again Dib human, you have been a huge help to us." Purple starts not paying attention anymore, sure he is trying to be a better person but he still is a little of an airhead, and he remembers the donuts he left when Red had come in and floated over to find them.

"I should go and see how Zim is doing," Dib said, not wanting to leave the other alone. "I'll talk to you guys later maybe." Red nodded. "Very well, and thank you again." Dib nodded and logged off the communicator after a moment, leaving Red to watch his co-Tallest a moment. Purple finds them with a small sound of victory and eats one, remembering he hadn't shared food with Red for three days; he floats back over silently offering one to the other tallest. Red smiled a little and took one of the donuts that he offered, taking a bite of it. "Mm..."

Purple lays against his best friend having truly missed him and is surprised when his antennae wrap around Red's he blushes the contact sending all sorts of sensations down his spine. Red glanced up at their antenna when he felt the strange sensation; he snuggled closer to Purple and smiled as he took in a weird feeling. The Purple-clad Tallest, to relax into the touch since Red isn't freaking out about it; He begins purring softly barely a rumble, this caused the other to start purring as well, nuzzling into Purple a little.

"What is this Red?" purple asks relaxing even more, but he still wonders.

Red thought for a moment. "I'm not sure Pur...but I like it." Purple moves closer to Red feeling relaxed and safe he knows something is going on; he just wished he knew what it was. He figured Red would probably figure it out since he was always the smartest of the two. 

Red held his hand and purred a little till a thought occurred to him. "Perhaps...this is what mates do?" He frowned, knowing it is forbidden to do such things, mostly with the control brains still around.

“Mates?" Purple asks looking up at red. He knew it was forbidden too but if the controls brains have been isolating Irkens more and more for centuries that makes sense. "They couldn't even let us be with our own kind," purple says in realization every modesty decree form the control brains protected them from outsiders, but it also isolated them from each other. "Mates...love each other..." Purple says, thinking on the matter seriously; he had a general idea of what love was...is this with red love? Does he love Red?

"I believe it is," Red said. "It makes sense...the control brains have held power over us. They don't want us to do these things. We must keep this secret till the control brains are dead...." He thought for a moment and then looked at his co-Tallest. "Do you suppose Zim and the other free Irkens have discovered this?" Purple thinks about it. 

"They must have, we only started feeling it once we were aware of the deceit, that must be the first step in breaking control. I have been watching the other Irkens on the ship they have been nicer to each other, the drones are working faster more efficiently but also they are being tipped more and even given compliments, it is like everything the control brains did was to make us fear and dislike each other...." Purple curls into Red wrapping his arms around him. "Are we mates? Or will we be when this is over?"

"I want to be," Red replied. "I can't imagine being with anyone else Pur."

"Me either." Purple breathes, glad Red agrees with him; he will do more research on this whole mating thing to make sure he doesn't screw it up later, but right now he just wants to enjoy it being him and red for just right now. The red-clad Tallest put his arm around him and pulled him close, happy to be with Purple like this. Purple purrs into the touch wondering how he could have ever lived without it glad he will soon be free to do this all the time.

Red enjoyed holding the other in his arms, wanting nothing more than to be with him always but he knew they had to get back out there and continue to act normal, along with fixing the guard schedules so that Zim could give the control brains the virus. Purple senses the change in his co-Tallest and regretfully lets him go, comforted by the fact this was temporary. "Let's get out there and get things set up..." Purple says smiling at Red, it is sad but at the same time hopeful. Red nodded, smiling a little and caressed his cheek. "Soon we will be able to express ourselves outside these walls." He replied and got up, grabbing his communicator before leaving the room.

Purple stands there a bit longer before leaving himself. "I await my love eagerly," he says the phrase quietly making him feel warm on the inside; he passes Irkens watching every one of them discreetly amazed at the changes just self-awareness can bring, and he wonders what else will change once the influence is completely gone. 

Red started working on the schedules a bit, once finished he got himself a couple of snacks and went to go sit down. He enjoyed the sense of his emotions awakening and hoped things would change for the better once the control brains were taken care of; he smiled as Purple sits next to him, watching the stars and eating red's snack, and if his fingers happened to brush his co-tallest, well accidents happen right?


	12. Chapter 11

Back on Earth Zim is running over blueprints of the massive he had received from his friend, Prisoner 777 and was trying to plot the best way to infiltrate and do his mission. Dib came in and handed him a soda as he stood beside him and looked over the blueprints a little. "I never realized how big that ship was." Zim looks up at Dib as if he had developed retardation. "Really Dib-love?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "I knew it was big, I mean I remember it was pretty big when we both took the thing over once, but...it's been a while since I've seen it. Sort of forgot how big it was." He said, trying to rephrase the sentence that he had come up with earlier. Zim then nods in understanding. "Yes, Zim remembers that…and now Zim will have to crawl through it...I just have to figure out how to get in." Dib looked at the blueprints. "Maybe I could hack into it again and open the ship hatch." He suggested. "Though...the guard Irkens may catch that..." 

"Probably..." Zim says laying his head on Dib’s side resting his eyes a moment. The human kissed the top of his head and rubbed his side a little. "Wait...I remember Lard Nar talking about a snack hatch." He said after a moment, how they had blown it up once when battling them. "The snack hatch..." Zim repeats thinking. “The one that was blown up in the Resisty's attack a few years ago?" he says nuzzling Dib’s side it was so warm and comfy.

"I'm sure they would have rebuilt by then," Dib replied and looked it over more. "But I could be wrong..."

"Hmm, computer run and an electro-thermal scan of the Massive and print out the results for me," Zim says.

"Will that help determine where you can sneak in?" Dib asked.

"It’s for the off chance they rebuilt the space but made it vulnerable; Red and Purple are never thorough in what they do," Zim says truthfully "the only decent planning they have ever done has been in the past week or so of self-awareness” Dib hummed and nodded at this fact. "True." He said as the results were soon printed. The printout shows that there is only basic shielding over the area and no electricity at all. "Dib, you are a genius! This will be perfect for Zim’s infiltration!”

Dib smiled. "Sweet." Zim hugs Dib tightly. "When should Zim leave...he has to go by himself, doesn't he? Of course, I do..." Zim answers his own question knowing the mission would be very dangerous, and bring people along would defeat the purpose of him going at all. Dib bit his lip and sighed. "

Maybe, but I'm thinking of hacking into the security cameras aboard the ship so I can monitor, and tell you if you need to be careful down specific halls. I'll be in a ship with Rift or Skooge." He said, wanting to make sure that Zim had someone he could rely on up there.

Zim feels the happiness that Dib might be there with him he was scared he knew he was scared but he knew he had to do it. “Zim appreciates it, Dib-love” Dib smiled at this and nodded as he kissed his cheek. "Just looking out for you, babe." He replied and Zim wonders this is the second time Dib has called him Babe, does he think he is weak as an earth smeet? He then remembers that men would normally call their wives or girlfriends this, so maybe it is a term of endearment? He hopes so; he likes those very much; they make him feel special. "Babe is a term of endearment yes?" Zim asks looking up at Dib with his wide magenta eyes wanting to be sure.

Dib smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is." He assured, petting his antenna lightly. Good" Zim says now feeling better about the word; he purrs as Dib pets his antennae, the action relaxing him helping him de-stress before he plans further on when to leave. This was it, all prep was done...everything was ready, now all that was left was to not fail... it was all on him now; he grips Dib’s shirt slightly drawing comfort from his mate, secure in the knowledge Dib would be waiting for him when he got back. Dib hugged him close and nuzzled him a bit. "Zim loves you," the alien says, wrapping his arms around Dib, knowing that more likely than not, nothing would happen since they had planned so well. But it was a mission, and Zim’s luck wasn't the best, so he wanted to ensure Dib knew how he felt before he went. “Stay safe Space boy, and I love you too." He told Zim, wishing him luck.

"Zim will." he kisses Dib before going to check everything and updating his voot cruisers programming, ensuring it can pass the first shield without raising alarms. He takes off; his first trip into space in years he had almost forgotten what it felt like... he settles down, and curls into a ball resigning himself to three days of loneliness and practically mind-numbing fear wanting to get it all out before he gets there. Dib followed Rift and Skooge onto their ship, taking his laptop along with him. Once he was on board he put his seat belt on and went about his business on the computer; he then started the process of hacking into the security cameras on board, making sure Zim’s path to the control brains would be secured.

~o~o~

Zim sees the massive come into sight on his radar and is happy, to be honest, the Irken is freezing; he had to turn off all the heat producers in the ship and even turn down his own PAK temperature to remain undetected, and he was shivering terribly; he couldn't wait to get on the massive. He slowly maneuvers the ship in-between the shield spaces, careful not to set them off even though his whole body is quaking with cold; his hand is steady. He cuts open a hole just big enough for the voot to enter through making sure to close the vacuum immediately after he sets cloaking up and passes out for an hour allowing himself to adjust to the warmth of the Massive like a fish in a new bowl.

Dib patched through after a while. "The halls seem clear so far." He told Zim, watching the footage. Zim wakes up at the voice. "Understood...." he clicks out in Irken, having turned his translator outward off so that the Irkens are less likely to notice an odd language being spoken if he had to speak; he crawls out of the voot carefully looking around, extending his PAK legs to crawl on walls and ceilings. The Irken sneaks but almost falls when suddenly alarms start blaring, almost deafening him as the control brains announce over the massive. "PAK Evaluations have been moved to now! report to the liaison immediately!" the voice blares the same sound that had tortured Zim the same one who had filled his mind with all the terrible things he had done Zim begins shaking eyes wide about to have a full blown panic attack

Dib frowned as he heard the strange words coming through the video feed. "What just happened?" 

Rift sighed. "PAK evals...too early." He said. 

"Dammit." Dib groaned.

~Meanwhile~

Red looked up and cursed as he looked over at Purple. "It's too Early...we have to delay it." He said and stood. Purple nods, looking serious as he looked around and notices one of the control Irkens typing away as they looked at a radar; he floats over to him looking at the blank screen, before crying dramatically. "OH MY GOD THAT’S A MEEKROB SHIP IN DISGUISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yells, dropping a skittle onto the screen to look like a blip. The Soldier makes a face but knows this has to work and starts activating all the battle station alarms. Red's eyes widened as he realized what the other was doing, a diversion. "Battle stations!" He demanded, watching the others get to their stations and start working.

~Back with Zim~

Dib’s voice patched through once again, but Zim ignored it as he tried to calm himself. "Are you alright?" He asked him through the communicator. "It's okay... Zim is okay they can’t hurt me they can’t hurt me" Zim chants to himself in Irken his body shaking his legs moving slower than they were toward the brains. "Zim is fine Zim is fine." He chokes on a sob muffling it so he won’t attract attention, but tears still fall from his eyes, thankfully no one is in the hallway at the moment; he is slowly but surely closing in on the brains even though he wants to flee and cry.

Dib watched on the screen and bit his lip. "Come on Zim...you can do this." He whispered. Rift kept looking at the other screen, glad Red and Purple were distracting with a fake battle to buy time. 

~Back to the Tallest~

Every time a ship was destroyed Purple would drop a skittle or two more skittles. "OH MY GOD THEY ARE MULTIPLYING!" he cries, dramatically waving his arms around in panic, causing such a scene the control brains wouldn't dare look away. Red glared toward the window, though he wanted to laugh at how dramatic Purple was being; he continued to command each Irken to shoot and use the lasers in hopes the distraction would work for Zim.

~Back to Zim again~

Zim is just outside the room of the control brains a lone guard outside the door one soul between him and his mission. His fear and panic labels the guard as an enemy; he lowers two fine PAK legs to kill the Irken fixated on the kill to ease his panic. In the back of his mind, he is screaming to stun the Irken, let it go let it free, but the fear is loud; he is getting closer. The Irken looked at Zim, a little shocked to see him, especially after the video he had seen; he couldn't get the image out of his mind. The lone Irken brought up his weapon and aimed it; he was aware of the situation after being informed by the Tallest not long ago about the control brains hiding things. "knock me out." He mouthed.

The guard noticing him sent relief through Zim, it allowed himself control, and swiftly he struck the Irken, slamming it harshly against a wall, its PAK making a terrible cracking noise. And alarms started blaring; He knew the Irken would survive but he wouldn't move for a while he probably would need a specialist. 

Zim feels guilty but if he fails he required to ensure the guard would not be held responsible. Forgoing subtly Zim rips off the door to the liaison and running in, pulling the virus out, but he is grabbed by mobile robot arms; He fights them off, but they stab him, cut him, anything they can do to get him to stop getting closer. 

Then suddenly he hears a sickening click, and he turns his head to find the brain has attached a cable to his PAK. Horror fills his features as it starts feeding him information, so much he screams the overload making him thrash and scream terribly, but he doesn’t dare drop the virus.

~With the Tallest again~

Purple stops his fake panic the second new alarms start sounding the alarms specific to someone attacking the control brains. "Red!" he turns to face his co-tallest asking what they are supposed dot do now? Red frowned. "We need to go help, Zim." He said, suddenly fearing for the smaller Irken. "They can't take on all of us at once." An Irken sounded off. "Sir, the Resisty ship is coming close. They're asking to board." Red looked at him. "Let them in." He commanded. "We need all the help we can get.” Purple nods, calling the Irken people. "Guards! We move now; we must help the Resisty spy in destroying the brains! Move!" Purple says heading over immediately, knowing Red would have his back.

Red ran, following his co-tallest. The Irken behind the controls let the Resisty in, allowing them to board the ship and suddenly they flooded toward the control brains. A few Vortians shot at the control brains, hitting wires. 

Another ally covering Red and shooting a cable as Red tried to remove the one attached to Zim; he can’t get it, and a robot arm sweeps Red away as the brains easily resist the shots, they keep knocking the attackers away, successfully defending themselves as they punish the tiny Irken who had dared defy them twice. Zim is screaming his PAK overloading form sheer information as punishment for his defiance he was going to die. He knew there would be no other chance to stop the brains. 

~With Zim again~

Zim makes a decision even as his PAK begins burning him; he sticks the virus in his teeth using both arms to tear his PAK out. The pain far worse than the burning; he felt the life support device retracting from his systems and tears fell freely from the Irken's eyes as he frees himself from it, blood flowing out freely; he rushes forward toward the brain shoving the virus in it as he collapses his world going dark as the brains seem to scream.

Red covered his antenna as the brains screamed in pain and agony; he looked over and demanded some Irkens take Zim to get medical attention over the screaming, a Vortian helped one of the controller Irkens take Zim to the medical bay as Red detached the PAK from the control brain arm before looking around. "Pur?" He called as another Irken took Zim’s PAK to the med bay as quickly as they could.

Purple laid against a wall breathing heavily, a piece of metal shoved in his side; he knew it wasn't deadly if he didn't panic, but that was getting increasingly harder to not do he never was good with pain... "Over here Red," he says quietly. The red-clad Tallest went to him and saw the metal in his side; he frowned and took his hand. "Shh..." He tried to keep Purple calm, soothingly petting his antenna. "It's going to be okay." He told Purple.

"I know...I know” Purple says breathing holding Red's hand. "We won right?"

"Yeah...Zim put the virus in..." Red replied and sighed. "We won...I just hope Zim will survive...he ripped himself from his PAK." Purple shudders. "He better survive, we owe him a cake," he says shakily trying to focus on his breathing. "We won..." Purple says a few tears coming to his eyes both form pain and immense relief.

"Medic!" Red called. A few medical Irkens carefully put Purple on the stretcher; he followed them to the medical area where few of the Resisty were being worked on as well, the tallest wanted to keep an eye on Purple, but at the same time he wanted to make sure Zim would survive. "Go to him we ignored him long enough. I will be fine now, shoo” Purple waves Red off with a smile, wanting to know as well. Red nodded and squeezed his hand lightly before going to where they were working on Zim. "Can you reattach his PAK?" He asked the medic.

Two medics are hurriedly trying to cool the PAK and fix the vital part, and another is trying to stop the bleeding. "We can't get him conscious, and his PAK won't function; he has seven minutes before the time limit is up!" the medic says in a Panic. Red cursed and looked down at the communicator when he heard it beep, it must be Dib; he answered it. 

"Zim! How is he?" Red frowned and explained the situation but let Dib see him. "Zim..." He called. "Keep fighting!" Dib called through the communicator to the injured Irken. "You better make it out of this Space Boy, we are going to have smeets..." He could hear Dib’s voice break as he spoke. Red listened and realized that Zim and the human were mates, not friends like he and Purple had thought.

Zim remains unresponsive, but a slight twitch of his antennae gives away him still being alive. Red smiled at this as Dib continued to try and rouse him, urging the smaller to come back to the waking world. Ever so slowly the Irken opens his eyes and speaks his voice weak. "Your voice is too loud, large-headed human...Zim won't die...he promises" he says closing his eyes again. "I expect you to hold your promise of giving me smeets as soon as this is over after all..."

"Thank god..." Dib sighed in relief. "I'm heading to the Massive Zim; I'll be there soon." Zim doesn't respond already having passed out again. Red sighed and lets Dib go so he can concentrate on driving the ship; he then went to sit down but asked them to keep him updated on Purple and Zim’s conditions. They nod and as the easily treated members of the Resisty get better they kind of just huddle in a corner clearly nervous about being surrounded by so many busy Irkens, even though they know they’re safe it is still strange to them, especially since they don't know if they have permission to help.

An Irken went up to them. "Are you guys in need of medical attention?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to frighten the unsure Resisty members. "No ma’am we are fine.... is there anything we can do? we are all well trained...." One says noting all the Irkens trying to treat everyone. She looked around. "There are a few who still need some attention if you wouldn't mind helping them...the medical team is stretched thin right now."

"yes ma’am we will get on it immediately you can count on us..." He says as the Resisty members immediately disperse the one who spoke resolving to ask the nice Irken to dinner once he got the chance; her pretty eyes staying in his mind. She smiled a little as she glanced at the Resisty member, finding him attractive; Ren made herself get back to work, knowing she would probably be needed by anyone sooner or later.

One of the medic Irkens shout in victory as Zim’s PAK begins shaking and clicking to life it won't be pleasant, but it should be enough to sustain life until they can get a surgeon to look at both Zim and the PAK. Red heard the victory cry and went over. "You've got him fixed for now?" He asked, looking over the smaller with concern. 

"It won't be pleasant, and he will be in pain but he will survive" the medic Irken says putting the PAK on Zim and as it connects the small Irken twitches and jerk uncontrollably the horrible clicking noise make many Irkens flinch, but it clams down as Zim eases back into consciousness; his eyes focus on Red in confusion. "My Tallest?"

Red flinched at the clicking noises a bit. "Yes Zim, it's me." He replied. Zim twitches a few more clicks being heard; he flinches eyes clenching shut in pain having grown too used to a painless Pak over the last few weeks. "Is this Zim’s second execution? Am I to die here?" he asks voice devoid of malice just acceptance, the memories of the short talk with Dib gone without a Pak to store them in. Red shook his head. "No Zim, you are pretty much a hero." He replied, realizing Zim’s memories weren't there right now; he sat in the seat beside the bed.

"Why are you here?" he twitches again; another click is heard breaking the silence that has descended over the room everyone listening. "Zim did nothing good he wasn't supposed to be caught....is the guard okay? Why are you here...?" Each question bringing heart-wrenching clicks form the PAK, Zim can't think straight tears coming to his eyes as he tries to piece together the pieces of his reality for the past few weeks the PAK screwing them up and mixing them out of order.

"The guard is being worked on, yes...as for why I'm here...I'm making sure you are okay along with Purple," Red said, flinching at the clicking; he couldn't wait till that was fixed. "And you did plenty good. You sent the virus into the control brains like the Dib human said you would, but you ran into some trouble, and we went to help."

Zim narrows his eyes in confusion. "But you hate me...you always have... Zim deserved it of course, but you hate Zim" he mutters trying to understand everything. "The guard... Zim was going to kill him... Zim is glad he didn't..."

Red sighed. "Look Zim...when Dib showed us the videos we realized that you weren't at fault, it was the control brains. Pur and I, we are very sorry for how we treated you, and we hope that you can forgive us for it Someday.” Zim makes an odd noise between a sob and a scream of agony; his PAK clicking far more harshly. 

He knew his tallest felt that way, but he couldn't handle it; his mind and everything so disoriented he thought he would puke. He jerks to the side before curling up, the PAK forcing all the emotional pain out in the form of wracking sobs; he is able to choke out in between them. "Zim forgave you long ago" he jerks slightly, his PAK also suffering from the assault of information the control brain had forced upon him. 

They also scrambling his thoughts. "The lottery number for the 17th annual convention space is seven three seven five thousand" he claps a hand over his mouth the clicking picking up and slowing down the medics open the PAK to find certain areas sparking. Red arched his brow. "The control brains must have overloaded him with far more information than he could handle..." He said as another Irken entered the room; he looked up. "Rift?" Rift ignored him as he ran over and got to work quickly on replacing wires and draining the access information that Zim didn't need. "We got here as fast as we could, I may need some more fuel.”

"take whatever you need..." Purple chimes in suddenly leaning on Red; his corset gone and his side wrapped heavily as he leans against his co-tallest. Red frowned and put his arm around him. "Pur, you need to rest." He said, concerned. 

Rift nodded. "Thanks, sir." He replied and looked at Zim. "Are you feeling better?" 

Zim takes a second to calibrate to his functional PAK again and when he does he looks up at Rift and the tallest as if seeing them for the first time today. "We won?" he asks hopefully "Of course, we must have we are all alive! Zim didn't fail!" he giggles gleefully and looks around frowning. "Where is the Dib?" he asks wanting his mate here to help celebrate the victory. "He'll be here; I think he got lost in the halls.” He said before hearing Dib yelling for Zim down the hall till the human ran in and went to him. "Zim!" He hugged him. Zim makes a noise at the sudden pressure but hugs back just as fiercely, releasing the Dib just enough to kiss his human his antennae vibrating in happiness. "We won..."

Dib kissed him back softly. "You did it, Zim."

Purple is amazed at the contact between the Irken and the human, is that what mates do?! More importantly is that something he can do with Red?! Zim holds his human wondering if it would be okay to break down and cry now, but he wants to visit the guard first, so he tries to hold it in. "Dib-love, Zim hurt someone and he wants to make sure they are okay..." The Irken says not releasing his human. Dib nodded. "I understand Zim." He replied.

Red looked around and pointed toward where the guard was resting. "Right over there." Zim takes Dib’s hand walking over and looking at the guard a medic working on the male's PAK and notices how smooth the antennae of the Irken is, and he feels fresh guilt come to him, this one must have been fresh out of the academy and he had wanted to kill him. "Will he be alright?" Zim asks the medic not knowing if the guard was conscious or not.

The medic looked over at Zim and smiled a little. "He'll be alright...his PAK is healing him, don't feel too guilty Zim, you were doing what you needed to, and Keal was doing what he needed in case the Brains were watching.” Dib squeezed Zim’s hand lightly and held him close as the Irken named Keal slowly opened his eyes. "Um hello... Kael? Err my name is Zim... I kind of knocked you out..." Zim says gently but awkwardly drawing strength from Dib.

Kael sat up slowly and smiled a little. "Don't worry about it, you are forgiven." He replied, looking at the other. "I've got a slight headache, but I'm sure I'll survive." Zim smiles happy that the young soldier doesn't hold a grudge and he hugs the taller Irken before going back to stand by Dib. "Zim is happy, and he hopes you have a speedy recovery! You were very intuitive to notice Zim in the first place!" 

"I'll keep that in mind," Kael replied, smiling as Dib wrapped his arms around Zim. One of the control Irkens came up to Zim. "Tallest Red requests that you and the Resistiy stay, once Tallest Purple is fully rested we will have a celebration." The blue-eyed Irken said. "Celebration? Really? That’s nice?" Zim says smiling though inwardly he wonders when the Tallest are going to realize they still don't like him but he will enjoy it while it lasts. He turns back to Kael "Zim and Dib will leave you to rest now we too need sleep! Right, Dib?" He looks up at his mate happy the battle was over and ready to just cuddle.

Once they arrive Zim immediately jumps on the soft bed. "Ah, the stink of clean..." he purrs rubbing his face in the pillow. Red pet Purple's antenna and sighed. "I'm not sure, I'll have one of the medics update me in a little while." He replied. Dib smiled as he got on the bed with Zim; he thanked the other Irken before she left and snuggled with his mate. "Irken beds are soft." He commented. "Yes, superior Irken technology makes a good bed." Zim agrees. Dib smiled and kissed him softly. Zim nuzzled into Dib. "Zim was frightened he doesn't remember clearly, but he thought he wouldn't keep a promise to you.... what was it?" The Irken looks up at Dib trying to recall what was said when his PAK was damaged again.

Dib smiled a little. "I was saying you better live, you promised me smeets or something along those lines." Zim blushes. "I did... oh such smeets we shall have...." he giggles holding onto Dib lightly thinking of what he could have lost if he died but strangely he doesn't feel like crying he just feels grateful and accomplished that he didn't die. "Zim is glad you are here.... even if it was rushed and you still didn’t get to explore. 

"We have plenty of time to do that," Dib replied as he started petting his antenna and hummed softly. "But I still want you to talk to someone about your self-harm." Zim nods placing his face in Dibs neck smelling him with his antennae. "Zim will do whatever the Dib asks. Zim cannot be the best mate or parent ever if he is always sad...Zim wants to be better" he says meaning it. Dib kissed him softly and nodded, smiling. "I know you'll get better."

Zim clings to Dib. He knows getting better will hurt, but it will be so worth it if these self-doubting thoughts could go away.... he would trade almost everything for that. He feels himself getting sleepily his PAK beginning to go in rest mode. "When I wake up we should go to the food court.... you would like Irken food. "I would like to try it," Dib said sleepily, falling asleep himself, snuggled close to Zim as he slept.

~~o~~

Red observed Dib and Zim for a moment and then nodded, smiling as he carefully held the co tallest in his arms. Purple relaxes in his co-tallest arms; glad they are free to do so now. Red nuzzled him a little and held him. "Come on... let’s go to my resting chambers and then we will talk about making that cake for Zim," he said, knowing they had a lot of things they needed to do once everyone was rested up. Purple leans into Red as they go his injury hurts but the warm feelings enveloping him and his Pak working on healing him all dampen it. Red opened the door and led Purple to the bed, once Purple was laying down he laid with him and held him close, being careful of his injuries. Purple tucks his head under Red's chin careful to not hurt himself but then realizes he never asked Red how he was. 

"Did you get hurt?" Purple looks up at Red and kisses the bruise surprising himself but refusing to freak out the action had felt natural, and he liked it. "Only minor ones," Red replied. "Sprang my wrist and bumped my head when the control brains threw me off, Zim." He said, pointing to a slight bruise on his head through his injuries were healing. "I am glad it wasn't any worse... did anyone die? Do you know?" Red hummed, not really sure at the moment. “I don’t know; I will have to check later.” Purple nods and holds Red, glad neither of them was dead.

Red nuzzled him and purred softly. Purple purred back and then giggles. "I bet all the Irkens that aren't on the Massive are probably rolling in confusion right now.”

"Most likely." Red chuckled. "We'll have to clear the air soon and tell them what is going on...especially the role the control brains played in all of this."

"We should probably just rent out Conventia and explain all at once and have celebratory nachos... " Purple says lightheartedly they will also have to devise a plan for them to move on as a race together but for now he just wants to bask in the relief of freedom. “I’ll get on that,” Red replied, smiling as he held him close. Purple’s purr increases, but has a thought. "That thing... that Zim and the human did...can we, um- oh never mind…" Purple loses his nerve halfway through his question just curling as much as he dared before aggravating his injury into Red.

Red looked at him for a moment. "You mean the lip touching?" He asked. "I would like that."

"Really?" Purple looks up at red glad he knew what he was talking about and smiles shyly. "So how do we do it... they made it look so easy..." Red thought for a moment before pressing his lips to Purple's, trying to remember how Zim and the human had done it; he kissed him softly and purred lightly. Purple doesn't know how to describe the feeling, but he clings to red closing his eyes and entwining their antennae having never felt anything so... so... Irk-shattering before he doesn't want it to end nor ever practice this with anyone other than Red.

Red found himself deepening the kiss a bit and adding tongue into it as he wrapped his arms around Purple, antenna vibrating a bit against Pur's own; he had never felt this feeling before, but now he just didn't want it to end ever. Pur inserts his own and it dances with Red's this feeling was incredible and new and perfect why was such a thing banned if it was so beautiful? Though he imagines it is only enjoyable with your significant other because he can just think of enjoying this with Red. It must be the same with Zim and the human. He wraps his arms around red getting even closer ignoring the twinge of his injury he knew it wouldn't hurt him much now anyway. Red moaned softly as their tongues danced together; he cupped Purple's cheeks in his hands; he loved holding the other in his arms and touching him.

Purple forgets the world the only thing that matters to him this moment is Red he can feel red taste him all of his senses are consumed by his Co-Tallest his mate, even though they are the same height they fit together perfectly, it was terrific. Red broke the kiss after a while and nuzzled him lovingly; he smiled as he looked down at his mate, happy to be with Purple in this way. "We should have so figured this out sooner..." Purple says breathlessly. 

Red nodded and sighed. "I agree." He purred and smiled as he held the other as Purple nuzzles into Red, the day catching up with him. "Tomorrow is going to be so busy... I am shoving most of the work on you." he giggles happily. "As you always do." Red chuckled softly. "But I don't mind." He admitted, knowing Purple preferred to be lazy most of the time while Red himself did most of the work, it had been like this for as long as he could remember. 

"I promise to get you lots of snacks," Purple says happily; he does plan on taking on new responsibilities since they are running an empire without the brains, but he doesn't know where he will fit in yet. But, he won't worry about it now because right now it is him and Red and that is all that matter. “Good," Red replied. "I will be expecting them. We also have to get ready for the celebration and Zim’s cake."

"Oh yeah! what kind should it be?" Purple says excitedly looking forward to that party. 

"Hmm....chocolate," Red replied thoughtfully.

"Chocolate is yummy, we can have the chocolate!" Purple says happily but sleepily as his PAK to begins his rest cycle he kisses red again wanting one more before sleep just a soft one it was just as nice though in different ways than the first, but he found he enjoyed that one too. Red was feeling a bit tired himself; he kissed him back lightly. "Good night Pur." He smiled and relaxed a bit before falling asleep.

The night brought many changes to the Irken people all across the galaxy, there were mass confusion and new feelings surfacing in the formally violent, militaristic race, and most of them ended up hiding in their bases, scared out of their minds, or seeking comfort from trusted allies, unsure what to make of what is happening to them. 

The ones on the Massive however just felt peace as they either shared space with other Irkens or various members of the Resisty, none of it was love yet or even close to mating but just the feeling of being close to another being brought the newly awaken Pak and their owner's comfort.


	13. Chapter 12

In the morning the Irkens in the cafeteria were busying themselves with making food for the members of the Massive along with the guests that had come to help defeat the control brains. Dib sat with Zim and took a bite of one of the foods that were on his plate, it tasted pretty good. "Zim was happily eating some of everything, refusing to fill up with anything. "Zim has missed the Irken food! Earth food is so poisonous! Though this could use waffles... waffles are decent!” Dib chuckled a little. "Well, maybe the Tallest could arrange a time for Irken food to be sent to the base." He suggested. "That way you aren't limited to certain foods." 

“Hmm… Zim will have to defend them from Gir, but excellent idea Dib-love!" Zim says eating some Irken donuts and purring with pleasure. Dib nodded and smiled as he ate a donut. "These are better than the ones on Earth." He admitted as he ate his food happily. Zim nods almost self-righteously. "Irken’s live and breathe carbohydrates, and so we have spent centuries perfecting them!" Dib chuckled a little. "As for hiding them from Gir... you could make a fridge that is only accessed with our DNA or something, so Gir can't get into it."

“That might work..." Zim said, already planning how to build one. Dib nodded and finished eating, looking around the room; he could see the Irkens talking animatedly along with the Resisty members, then there was the Tallest; he noted that Red seemed to be concentrating on something while he was eating. Zim notices too. "Should we see if they need help?" Zim asked, already packing his leftovers up not willing to waste the delicious food.

Dib hummed and nodded. "Sure, but I don't want to bother them too much."

"If they need help we should help them, they probably are under stress correct?" Zim asks, taking Dib’s advice to think about it first. "True," Dib replied and went to put his plate away before taking Zim’s hand in his own and going over to the Tallest. Red's antenna twitched, and he looked up. "Oh, hello Dib-human, Zim." He nodded.

"Greeting My-Tallest," Zim says and bows out of sheer habit, not really thinking of his action. "Dib and I noticed you seemed to be concentrated on something and were wondering if there was anything we could help with?" Zim asks looking at the much taller Irken. Red smiled a little as he looked at Zim. "It's nothing really, I mean we do have to pick up on more work due to the control brains being out of commission now. No being lazy about things now," He hummed, not really missing the being lazy; he would just have to work harder than he used to, but that didn’t matter. 

"Also, what do you think about being reinstated? I mean you won't have to leave Earth unless you want to, though I doubt you would with Dib being your mate." The taller Irken shrugged a little. "Speaking of, Dib told Pur and I of yourself harm... and we thought we would dish out the monies for the therapist to help pay for it."

Zim was shocked about everything that Red had said, except the picking up work part that was expected but reinstatement? Paying for his help? Zim didn't expect that and even getting the option to stay on earth while he works? Zim didn't know what to think... but he knew he needed help and Dib nor he had intergalactic monies... was he bad for thinking of accepting? But he could be working too, and if he works, then he isn't bad. 

"Zim thinks... that is okay, he would love to help rebuild the empire... And see the therapist... Zim has been told they can help" 

Red nodded. "Alright, Pur and I will help look for a therapist to help you. Pur and I just want to make up for how we've treated you over the years... we feel bad about everything." Dib smiled a little and held Zim close. "Thanks... also we were wondering if you guys could arrange to send food supplies to Zim’s base since he's pretty limited on what Earth foods he is able to eat." Red hummed. "I'll get on that." He replied. 

"Since Zim is reinstated what jobs shall he do?" Zim asks, knowing this is the time to probably get to those jobs before things fell apart if they were important. "That we are unsure of at this time," Red admitted. "But I will get back to you on that sooner or later. It just might not be very soon because there are a few things that we have to address and the others on Irk are most likely scared and confused. But it may help to tell us what you would be interested in doing." He said.

Zim thinks... he had been thinking a lot on how the Irkens were enslaved in the first place and how he had been researching the actual Irken mates the ones that were healthy and mutual the offspring were generally safer, and the parents would be mutually devoted to each devoted to making each other and their families better. 

The exact opposite had occurred in the enslaved Irkens. He didn't want that to happen; he wanted Irkens to have a safe environment to seek companionship and meet other races should they choose to do so. "Zim thinks he wants to help Irkens find mates safely... those who wish to be mated in a safe place and teach them about healthy relationships... Irkens have been deprived of relations so long, we are awkward even with friendships; Zim wishes to help with that, but that will probably have to wait because first, we need to stabilize the empire before retaliation can set in against the people..." Zim says, trying to think of all that should go into rebuilding.

“That would make sense," Red replied. "We'll get to work on that as soon as we finish rebuilding." 

Dib smiled. "Sort of like a matchmaker.” 

"Yes, matchmaker ZIZIMMM! I will be the best there ever was!" he declares hugging Dib tightly, everyone deserved this feeling, of love and loving someone. The human smiled and held him close, and Red chuckled a little, sighing softly. "Also, we're going to have a celebration later... with cake."

“CAKE! ZIM LOVES CAKE! CAN ZIM GO?" Zim asks antennae vibrating hoping Red says yes. "Of course," Red replied happily. "We made the cake for you, it was Purple's idea." Zim shivers in excitement a cake for him, and it was Purple’s idea he was so happy he could burst. Red smiled a little and hummed in thought. "And after, Pur and I are heading to Irk to explain what has happened. We explained to the Plookeshians, and they have vowed protection if we need it, same with the Resisty... and other allies."

"Yes, that is good. So do you know yet if the empire as an empire is going to dissolve?" Zim asks, knowing this was the most important question if the empire was going to slowly withdraw what were they going to do with their people then? Mercenary? Police the galaxy? Zim knew even though Irkens were more docile, they still had the monopoly on weapons and territory and a fair amount of possible enemies. "That I'm not sure of yet either... we took a lot of planets and made most homeless. If we are able, we could give the planets back. That is if we haven't done too much damage."

Zim silently thinks there were a few planets that the universe did better without like Blorch but a few innocents as well. "I think it depends I think we should give back what we can but I also think we should re-appropriate people... like the planet Jackers... if we convince them to move onto a livable planet like Blorch then they will stop their atrocity’s as well and since we wiped out that race completely their planet is bare anyway..." Zim comments wondering if such a thing could be possible instead of just rebuilding what they destroyed if they could actually make improvements for all.

“True, if we can find other planets that are livable, then maybe." Dib hummed. "Some could come to Earth maybe; I mean they would have to be in disguise but still."

“Zim could use his base as a what do you humans call it...a halfway house! We could move it to a safer location, though... where there is less acid falling from the sky!" Dib hummed in thought and nodded at this. "Yeah, a place that doesn't rain much." He said, thinking. Zim is happy Dib didn't reject his idea and is willing to help aliens assimilate into the earth. "Doesn't earth have those strange rainless places like the Tundra and deserts?

"Yeah," Dib replied after a moment. "Either of those places will work." Zim smiles happily as he looked at Dib. "Those would be better for our smeets too... if they have Zim’s allergy to the rain sky acid stuff.” Dib gave the nod and thought about that for a moment, really it just depended on which part of the DNA their smeet had though. "Depending on certain genes that end up dominating." Zim looks down at his green skin. "I hope they are like you… I have seen many earth smeets enjoy playing in the acid water..." Dib nodded and kissed him. "But I'm not exposing them to water till I know they can handle it." Zim smiles, happy that Dib already loves their future children as much as he does.

"Do you think the computer would be able to see what genes would be dominant in them when they are born?" Dib asked.

“Of Course Zim made his computer the best in the universe!" Zim says. "He would be happy to check their genes I am sure.” Dib nodded and smiled as he held the Irken in his arms; he couldn’t wait till they were able to have their smeets "Alright." Zim smiles happily before thinking about something and looking at Red. "My tallest, can I show Dib the observatory?" Red nodded. "You can give him a tour if you want." He replied as he went back to his work, marking off the thing he had finished with; he had a long list of things that needed to be worked on.

“Thank you for My tallest!" Zim says, taking Dib’s hand and leading him away to show him everything, the human smiled as he followed Zim around, looking around the Massive in awe; he hadn't looked much last night due to worrying over Zim and everything. The Irken leads Dib to the observatory that opens up to see all of space by making everything transparent, leaving nothing but stars and galaxies and each other. "Well, Dib?" The human looked around in utter amazement at the sight. "Whoa... this is awesome." He said, taking in the vastness of space around them.

Zim smiles at Dib loving the awed look he leans his head on Dib’s arm, glad he finally had something to offer his mate; he purred as Dib put his arms around him, the human smiled lovingly at Zim; he kissed him softly earning a small moan as Zim kisses him back, wrapping his arms tightly around his human. Dib sighed happily and held him as he looked out at the stars, naming off a few in his head, though there seemed to be different constellations in this part of space. Zim stays in his embrace, watching Dib and finding him better than the stars. Having memorized them long ago and Dib’s fascination was far more gratifying. Dib looked back at Zim and smiled, it was all so amazing but not as amazing as the Irken in his arms right now.

"Zim loves you."

“And Dib loves Zim." Dib smiled and kissed him again, this made Zim’s antennae perk at Dib’s unusual use of a third person; he giggles, rubbing his antennae over Dib’s cheeks. The human chuckled a little and kissed his antenna lovingly as they passed his lips, making the Irken melt into the human a bit. Dib held him closer and sat down on the floor; Zim sits in Dib’s lap nuzzling his neck and licks it once, making the human moan as he tilted his neck a bit. 

Zim does it again and again, placing his hands on Dib’s shoulders purring while he does all this. "Mm..." Dib closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, smiling. Zim then nibbles on it lightly, careful not to cut it with his teeth, loving how Dib tasted. The human moaned and started rubbing Zim’s antenna gently in return, wanting to pleasure the Irken as well.

Zim moans himself, the rise in Dib’s pheromones setting his antennae off, shaking as he continues to give Dib’s neck attention. The human started licking and sucking on Zim’s antenna a little and moaned as Zim continued to pay attention to his neck. Zim runs his hands down Dib’s arms and locks them with his hands to push himself up a little more to nibble the human’s ear as figuring they were maybe sensitive like his antennae. Dib moaned as Zim started nibbling on his ear and bit his lip. 

"Mm..." He smiled as the Irken kisses a trail from Dib’s ear to his lips and kisses him, letting his tongue run over the human's lips, asking for his own to play. He didn't care that he was in the middle of an observatory on the massive didn't even think anyone could walk, all that existed was him and his mate.

Dib’s tongue left his mouth and met with Zim’s as they kissed; he reached up and rubbed the base of Zim’s antenna. The Irken moans at the treatment and grinds softly on Dib, always slow when initiating anything, this earned a groan from Dib, and he ground back against The Irken in reply. Zim removes his gloves to feel his human's skin running his hands over what was exposed as they kept up their movements, it's all making him feel that pleasant rising warmness. The human moaned and started nibbling on his neck a bit as he continued to grind against the Irken as he removed his jacket, it was getting a tad warm, and he didn’t want his jacket on at the moment.

The Irken immediately begins exploring the lean muscles of Dib’s arms, loving their robust and subtle feel of them in his hands. Dib nibbled on his neck more and; his hands exploring Zim’s own body, making the Irken gasp as he arched against Dib, panting as he was so warm; his body wanted more... it tried to give Dib more. 

The human moaned. "Zim... I want you…" he kissed him softly and moved his hand into Zim’s pants, causing the Irken to gasp and moan; his eyes shut "Take me, Dib... take me since I am yours..." he says, bucking lightly in Dib’s hand every part of his body craving the human’s affection.

Dib started removing Zim’s clothes and kissed down his shoulder and chest; he had always imagined what Zim would look like naked, of course, this was back when he was still fighting to defend the Earth, and he is abdomen was open with his guts hanging out... but now? Now he just wanted to love Zim all over, once he removed Zim’s pants, he started fingering Zim’s slit while his other hand began removing his own clothes.

Zim began panting hard his slit already wet for Dib and getting wetter at the treatment. "Dib! Dib~" Zim repeatedly says, arching slightly this being the first time Dib had ever touched him there as this was the first time he had been bare before the human. The human kissed his neck lightly and repeatedly as his fingers slowly started thrusting in and out of him, making the Irken writhe in pleasure under Dib, gasping and moaning as he was putty in the human's hands; he bucks his hips, spreading his legs wider; magenta eyes hazy as he Gazes at Dib. "Dib~" Zim moans out again, a blue tint to his cheeks.

Dib pulled his fingers out and slowly pushed himself inside the other; he held Zim in his lap and moaned softly as he buried himself in the other. "Ahh~" Zim cries out, the feeling of being filled overwhelmingly; he swings his head back and forth moaning loudly. His back arches as if his body was trying to figure out the best way to handle the new feelings. "Dib!" he gasps out moving on the member inside of him. Dib groaned in pleasure and started moving in and out of Zim’s slit. "Mm… Zim..." He moaned, loving the feeling of the Irken surrounding his need.

Zim cries out in pleasure moving as much as possible on Dib the feeling of being thrust into over and over again was terrific. "Faster!" Zim pleads wanting more of the feeling. The human complied with this request as he sped up his thrusts, going faster and deeper into the Irken; he moaned and held onto his hips as he did this. Zim feels himself tightening around Dib from the actions and then Dib hit something inside of him, causing the alien to scream and lightly claw Dib’s chest, that spot made him see stars. "Right there... please!" Zim feels so close he knows he won’t last much longer at this rate.

Dib thrust into him more, making sure to hit the spot more; he was beginning to feel close to his own release and couldn't hold it much longer. "Close..." He moaned. Zim nods, and as the spot is repeatedly hit; he tightens impossibly on Dib, and he came; Dib’s name on his lips. His body seizing as he feels the waves of pleasure wash over him. 

The human moaned and came hard inside him with a few more hard thrusts; he panted a bit and laid back on the ground; he pulled Zim close and kissed him softly on the lips. Zim kisses back, breathing heavily as well. "Dib-love that was...." Zim says closing his eyes resting against Dib's chest, his body internalizing the sensation; his mind fixing Dib permanently in the role of a mate. "Amazing," Dib replied and kissed him again lovingly.

"Yes, yes it was..." Zim says kissing Dib softly relaxingly as he wraps himself in his human now that the heat of passion came the cold air of the massive was hitting his skin, and his human was so warm. The human pet Zim’s antenna as he held him close, relaxing with the Irken in his arms, closing his eyes.

At the entrance to the observatory, unseen and unheard, a traumatized Vortian and Irken pair stare at the scene before them, the Vortians nose is bleeding, and the Irken’s antennae are straight up they slowly back out unnoticed and look at each other and run off to pass out somewhere.


	14. Chapter 13

Dib kissed his cheek and sighed. "We should get dressed and see if they're finished with that cake." He smiled, knowing they were probably finished with it by now. "Hmmm, Zim loves cake," Zim says feeling relaxed as he gets up and puts his clothes on. "Zim loves Dib too" The human chuckled a little and got up; he grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed. "I love you too," he replied, wrapping his arms around him once he finished getting his trench coat on. Zim purred happily into the hold and then took Dib’s hand in his own, the human smiled and tangled their fingers as they walked.

The Irken skips next to him, but he feels odd, Dib’s essence inside of him coating his insides; he wonders if this will give him smeets and if it was too soon. But he doesn't care; he knew that they would love them even if they were a bit early. Zim begins humming a tune as his antennae vibrate in joy. The human smiled as he watched Zim; he put his arm around him and held him close as they walked, listening to his humming as they went. “If they are having cake it would probably be in the main food hall...or in the control center," Zim says before going back to humming leading the way toward the food hall first. "Well, they would probably have it in the food hall with all the people that are here," Dib suggested, following after him.

When they arrive, it is packed with celebrators, and Vortian wine is being passed out with various other drinks and party foods, even little party hats. "Oh, fun!" Dib looked around in amazement; he chuckled as he watched Red protecting the cake from the others and Purple who obviously wanted a piece of it. "No, the first piece goes to Zim." Dib heard him and chuckled a little. 

Zim runs up dragging Dib with him. “Zim gets the first piece?" His eyes are wide; his whole being is buzzing with happiness; this is the best day of his life. "As I said the cake was for you, there for the first piece goes to you," Red said.

"Yay! gimmie!" Zim says bouncing slightly, the cake just barely out of reach for him; he then remembers his manners even though the endorphins running through don't seem to care. "Err…Zim means, please can someone get Zim cake?" Red handed him a plate once he cut a piece out for him and then gave one to Dib who thanked him. “There we go, now everyone can have a piece.” He said.

"Thank you, my tallest," Zim says happily, taking a bite and closing his eyes in bliss if there was one thing he always had truly missed about the empire; it was their chocolate earth chocolate was disgusting, but this-this was heaven. "Can I please have some now?" Purple pouts at red his big eyes pleading for the other to give him a piece of cake. Red nodded and handed him a plate. "Now that Zim has had his piece you may have yours now." He smiled and kissed him lightly. 

Dib smiled and sat down with Zim, taking a bite out of the cake. "I think I'm going to stick to a diet of Irken food from now on." He commented, enjoying the food a little, even if it did have a lot of sugar in it…but damn it was just so good. "You should Dib-thing, it is so much better than your scary earth food...but we could do business out of selling waffles and earth honey.”

The human nodded, chuckling a little. "yeah, probably." 

Zim eats to pieces of cake before curling up in Dib's lap at a table sipping a glass of Vortian Clia Coladas. "Dib, you can be the designated captain!" Zim says putting a space spin on a designated driver, giggling a little as he leaned against the other. Dib nodded. "Just don't get too drunk." He smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Of course not! Irkens superior PAK protect them from such things! we have to drink a lot to even be affected but that." Zim says proudly but again fails to recognize his size because even though he is fully grown, he is still smaller than the average drinker.

"Mhm." Dib arched his brow. "Even the most superior being can get super drunk." He said, chuckling softly. "Tis true~ Zim says taking another sip it was only his second, but he didn't plan on drinking anymore he just liked to tease the Dib. The human smiled and rubbed Zim’s back a little. "Hopefully Gaz is alright, we pretty much left without an explanation."

"Your scary sister would have worlds bowing at her feet before she became inconvenienced in any way," Zim says, plus computer pretty much bows before her anyway; he would make sure she was fine. "I know," Dib replied. "I just worry I guess." 

"call her?" Zim suggested waving over to a communications room off the side. The human hummed and thought about it for a moment. "Yeah." He said and headed over to the communications room, calling Zim’s base; he waited for someone to pick up. Zim waits for Dib to return closing his eyes and finishing his drink ordering a soda to drink on till Dib got back allowing the pleasant buzz to tease his senses.

Gaz answers and she is frowning at Dib. "Well?”

Dib smiled a little. "Irkens won, control brains defeated. Listen, I'm sorry we left all of a sudden, but we'll be home in a couple days." Gaz opens her eyes, glaring at him with hell in her eyes and a promise of violence if her demands aren't met. "If you don't bring space pizza back with you, I will destroy you, Dib." It was her own way of expressing how glad she was that they were safe. "Duly noted, I'll have to ask Zim if there's a pizza place somewhere in the galaxy," Dib replied.

She gave a huff, "Good enough, now get back here." She says before cutting the transmission.

Dib chuckled a little and headed back to Zim; he wrapped his arm around him. "Are there any pizza places around here?"

Huh? Uh yeah...Foodcourtia would have pizza..." Zim says leaning into Dib, the human nodded as he put his arm around the Irken. "Alright." Zim drinks his soda, still buzzed from the alcohol he had consumed not too long ago. "Your hot...as far as humans go you know? The hottest Zim has ever seen." Dib smiled as he listened to the drunk Irken and kissed him softly. "And you are the hottest Irken I've ever seen." This made the Irken purr happily before kissing back, the taste of the super sweet colada still on his lips. "Hehe, Zim is happy you think so.”

"I will always think so," Dib said.

“hmmm even when Zim is fat with smeets?" he smiles into Dib’s neck not expecting Dib to say no, but he finds it funny about earth females constant worry over such. "Of course." Dib smiled. "I'll take my Irken skinny, fat, small, tall. None of that stuff means anything to me. I just want my Zimmy." Zim giggles, burying his face in Dibs neck. "And I always want my Dibby!"

“Good, because I don't plan on letting you go," Dib said, kissing his cheek.

"Hehe, you were stuck with Zim the day I showed up in your class," Zim confesses. "Zim was obsessed with you just as much as you were with him."

"It was meant to be," Dib replied, smiling as he looked at the other. The Irken just nods, holding his human his buzz making him feel extremely content at the moment. Dib held him and rubbed Zim’s belly a little; he had to admit he was nervous about becoming a father, but at the same time he was excited as well, a smile graced his lips, and he kissed his neck lightly. 

Zim begins to purr as Dib rubbed his belly than kissed his neck he was excited, though he wondered precisely how Irken pregnancies went. He knew they were generally safe and easily survived, they weren’t the perfect breeders for nothing, but he knew there would be some pain, but he knew it would be worth it so it didn't frighten him as much as it could have. Dib smiled as he continued to rub his belly. "We should probably start heading out so we can get that pizza and head home."

"Ohhh of course.... you should carry Zim!" Zim says reclining in Dib's arms, not wanting to leave him. "But Zim won't get on Foodcourtia in case Sizzlor still doesn't like him, I will just give you a map" Dib nodded and smiled a little as he carried him through the halls. "But if you think about it, if the Tallest forgave everything they probably released you from working for him, so Sizzlor has no reason to come after you, and if he does, I'm sure Red or Purple will have to get involved." He said.

"Zim would rather not find out," he says curling in Dibs arms more as the human carried him to their ship; he got in and set Zim on his lap as he started it and drove. He purrs like a sated cat; the alcohol being quickly filtered out by his PAK; he rubs his head against Dib's chest. "If Zim does get Smeets no more alcohol for him okay?" he tells Dib.

"You shouldn't be drunk while pregnant anyway," Dib said, holding him close.

"Yeps, it's bad for babiez..." Zim says before giggling a little. "I sounded like Gir!"

Dib chuckled a little a little and looked at him. "But you're much cuter than Gir." He said though it was hard to compare anything to Gir when it came to cuteness. When it came to Zim, the cuteness always won with him unless he was deadly. "Aw…you are so sweet Dib-human," Zim says, kissing Dib’s cheek. The human smiled as he kissed him back. 

"I try to be." He smiled and noticed there was more traffic which told him he was getting close to Foodcourtia. Zim helps him navigate the busy intersection even buzzed his hands were steady as he drove an Irken never loses the ability to drive while drunk, as that was very dangerous.

Dib soon parked the voot once they were safely on the planet. "Alright, I'll be back." He kissed him softly before he went to look for a pizza joint, once he found one he went in and went to the counter, looking at the choices. The board was written in many languages, but surprisingly there were some earth choices there as well; the cashier comes up looking puzzled, the cashier is human with one gold earring and an adult, but he doesn't look like he aged in a while; his Name tag says 'Dwicky.' 

"Woah another human...never thought I would see another one of those, what brings you around here?" the ex-counselor asks, not recognizing Dib.

Dib looked at him a moment, surprised at first to see another human, but realized this was probably the same human or a different one that the Tallest were talking about; he stared at him a moment. "Dwicky?" He asked. "It's Dib, remember?" He said, figuring the other had probably forgotten about him by now, considering it’s been so long. 

Dwicky squints at Dib in confusion before realization hits him. "Oh, Dib! Yes, I remember how you are? Oh wait a second." he turns to yell into the kitchen. "Hey Mooshy, I am taking a break!" he yells before ditching his apron and stepping out from behind the counter. "Okay, now I can talk how you are? how did you get to Foodcourtia?"

"Well, this is actually my second time here, the first time I had a meeting with the Tallest," Dib said. "Zim and I have freed the Irken race from the control brain's control. I'm actually here to get a pizza on my way back home for my sister." Dwicky whistles impressed; he had heard about the control brain’s defeat, but he hadn’t heard the cause of it. "that was you? Yeah, my friends got the inside scoop being Plookeshians, but we didn't know it was you. Look at you, all grown up and saving galaxies, good for you!" Dwicky says genuinely happy for the kid. "So what kind of pizza did you have in mind? I can tell you which ones are poisonous or not if you want me too.”

Dib smiled at his and Zim’s accomplishments, after all, they had saved a whole race and all that. "Yeah, that was us, well mainly Zim; he's actually sleeping right now in the voot waiting for me to return." He looked at the menu. "Which ones are fit for human consumption? I think I can figure it out from there." Dib asked.

"Everything in English is safe, and anything on the top left side starting at 16. So when did you and Zim become buddies? I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I knew you guys would have to get there on your own and all."

"We're dating now actually," Dib admitted, smiling. "What about you?"

Dwicky blushes... "Well, Mooshy, Punky, and I kind of...you know...married? Mated? Hehe…" Dwicky says, wondering if Dib would judge him for being in a polygamous relationship with his two best friends or something. "Oh wow, really?" Dib asked. "Well, I'm happy for you." He replied, genuinely happy for the other; he didn’t care if the other was in that sort of relationship, what mattered is the older guy was happy with what he had. Dwicky laughs glad the kid didn't judge him too bad; he knew things on earth weren't always accepting, but he should have known better. "So see any pizza you might want?”

Dib hummed and looked at the pizzas. "Yeah." He replied and told the other what he wanted to order; he took out the money he needed. "It was great seeing you again man, I sort of had a feeling it was probably you when Tallest Purple mentioned a human."

"Yeah I kind of hoped it was you, but when the tallest walked in here asking for human safe stuff I thought we were all going to die!" Dwicky says laughing at how everyone had just stopped when the mighty Irken leaders came in. Dib chuckled a little. "I can understand that...they asked me to look into something after Zim’s computer released a fake suicide video to them. 

They wanted to see how Zim had died because they were trying to get rid of him after finally telling him that his mission was a lie. They couldn't remember why they hated him and asked me to dig up the information, it appears the control brains did not want to release their hold on the people of Irk and were hiding the fact that they tortured another Irken till he killed the last Tallest who was going to speak out against them." He explained.

“Wow, that’s some heavy stuff!" Dwicky says, typing in the order but giving Dib’s money back. "Nah you are good; besides I still owe you for the camera I stole." He chuckles at that. "So the Irkens are free now, I wonder how that will affect the galaxy?"

“Zim was saying that before the control brains it was pretty much the other way around, some of them were used as sex slaves and all that stuff. Without the control, brains to have held over them they are free to express their emotions and have mates. Red said they would speak with their allies and seek protection if needed." Dib said. 

"Now all the Tallest need to do is rebuild and explain what happened on Irk because I'm sure everyone is confused and scared. Red is also talking about if they are able, giving some their planet back if they haven't been totally destroyed by what they've done. Zim suggested we turn the base into a halfway house for others after we move somewhere that doesn't rain a lot." 

Dwicky nods. "Heh you could also turn earth into another Hobo 13, man I have been to a lot of places before we settled down so Mooshy could have babies. I got to tell you, no place is quite as scary as earth, but if you pick the right location, it could be a wonderful halfway house...so they aren't going to be taking places over anymore? Does that mean Zim is just going to leave the earth as it is? If you can clean it up a bit, I don't think it would be as dangerous to alien life as it is now" Dwicky suggests, drinking a coffee that came out of nowhere.

Dib hummed. "Good idea, I mean I could try. Especially since Zim and I want to have smeets. And no, Red said it doesn't feel right to be taking over planets anymore."

Dwicky nods. "That’s nice of them if they can successfully try to fix what they have destroyed. I think the hard feelings might be let go after a while, but I hope they are prepared for at least some races to try and punish them for their albeit unintentional crimes. I can't believe the whole galaxy is as understanding," Dwicky observes, thinking of how humans treat each other and applying it to the universe as they were essentially micro/macro versions of each other. 

"Yeah," Dib replied. "There may be a few bumps in the road, but I think things will turn out alright." He smiled. "And I should probably be getting back to the voot cruiser. It was nice seeing you again." He said as he grabbed his pizzas.

“Come back and visit anytime! I may not miss Earth, but seeing another human is nice, you know?" Dwicky says waving as a small child tackles his leg grabbing the man's attention and Dib is suddenly forgotten as he picks the kid up and tickles her cheek. Dib smiled as he watched him with the kid. "Will do." He before heading out back to the voot cruiser.

Zim is curled up in a happy little ball, sleeping away his time without Dib, dreaming of their own children wondering what they would be like as Dib entered the cruiser; he tried to move the Irken out of the pilot chair without waking him and kissed his cheek before he put his arm around him. He started it up and drove out carefully, the pizza safe on his lap. 

The Irken woke up lightly and hugs on Dib’s side. "What do you think they will be like?" Zim asks talking about his dream even though he knew Dib probably didn't know what the was talking about. Dib looked at Zim confused for a moment before realizing. "You mean the smeets?" He asked. "Probably a mix between you and I." He hummed.

The Irken nods. "Yes, smeets...I wonder what sort of mix? I am so excited!" Zim says, the smallest of scientific interest in the babies, not enough to experiment on them but he is definitely going to record their stats and everything. "I wonder if we can create an Irken compatibility chart? That would be beneficial if Irkens knew all the races they could safely mate with."

"that sounds good, but how will you know at first who is safe to mate with and who isn't?" Dib wondered.

"I won't, it will be trial and error...Irkens should mate out of love no matter what the race, but I still want to observe them and their safety rates so future Irkens can help decide better if they want to have smeets at all if the statistics show a low survival or fertility rate. They might be more inclined to adopt.... which makes me wonder what do you think will happen to the smeeteries?" Zim asks just now considering their cloning facilities. Dib hummed in thought for a moment. 

"Maybe if they are unable to bare smeets, then the smeeterie may still be intact unless they decide to get rid of it." He replied. Zim nods, making a mental note to bring up his ideas to Red and Purple, and offer to do the research himself; he would just do it, but he was part of an empire again, and it was still their decisions.

Dib held him close and smiled. "I'm sure Red and Purple will agree to that though." Zim smiles, glad Dib has so much confidence; that alone, doing plenty to help him. He goes over in his mind all the ways he could gather his data, and organize it to be useful; the idea of a fulltime extended project exciting him. The human smiled and kissed his cheek before preparing to enter Earth's atmosphere. Zim watches as the planet comes closer; he was happy he wasn’t stuck on it anymore; sure it had grown a little on him, but it was still not entirely his favorite place. But the fact that Dib was there made the planet infinitely better.

The voot landed inside the attic once the hatch opened Dib helped Zim out and then grabbed the pizza; he kissed Zim softly and took his hand before leading him out of the attic. Gaz was sitting in the kitchen playing her Gameslave when they entered; she immediately put it down and uncharacteristically hugged the two. 

"I am glad you guys are safe...now, hand over that pizza" She then takes one and stalks off as if nothing happened and Zim just looks shocked. "She touched us, and we didn't die…" He says overdramatically, even though he had received many hugs from Gaz when Dib was gone.

Dib chuckled a little and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Now we know she won't explode our heads." He said.

"Yes that would be unpleasant," Zim says taking some pizza as well. Dib took a bite of his pizza and smiled, though he wasn’t too thrilled over the last couple of people she had dated over the years, a thought had come to him after a moment of silence. "I wonder if Gaz will ever find anyone."

"I would say I would feel sorry for any poor sap that tried, but I think if Gaz decided she liked them enough, it would actually turn out okay," Zim says, wondering who might fit Gaz's idea of good. "I doubt they would be human she seems to despise the race. "Possibly an Irken." Dib hummed in thought, it wouldn’t surprise him if his sister ended up with an Irken.

"Maybe her love might end up here someday in the halfway home...or we could send her as a liaison to Irk, and maybe she could find someone there?" Zim finds it odd and funny how they are trying to set Gaz up, but it was probably good practice for when they started helping Irkens find mates. Dib nodded. "Probably." He replied as he ate his pizza. "This could be our first project Mr. Matchmaker." He said, having the same thought.

"Yes! And succeed we shall! for the Gaz beast deserves LLLLUUUUVVVVV!" Zim says holding his slice in the air. Dib chuckled a little and kissed his cheek. Zim smiles cheekily and eats his pizza; he then rubs his belly thoughtfully. "I wonder how long Irkens have to wait to see if they are going to have smeets...." Dib hummed and nodded. "Maybe there is something in older archives that tell." He said. "Or we could ask computer to see if he knows the information."

Zim nods "Computer! Tell Zim how to know if he has Smeets or not! if you know, that is... please." Zim says remembering to be polite.

The computer wasn’t precisely sure since that information was out there at the moment, though he knew how long it took humans to develop Smeets at least. "I’m not sure, but I would say a few days perhaps," Computer chimed in. Dib bit his lip. "So, we have an uncertain amount of time between now and nine months." He said. "We'll have to monitor the Smeets development in your womb probably."

Zim looks down at his belly rubbing it. "Yes definitely, Zim would like as few surprises as possible. Even though almost everything will be a surprise since most of the Irken carrying and birthing processes were expunged from the databases; Zim was only able to salvage a few tidbits.”

Dib nodded. "I wonder if there is a way to recover that information." 

"Zim would have to look into the data banks of the control brain themselves..." he frowns distastefully at the thought of going anywhere near them, even if they are 'dead' "But if it might make things safer...."

"Yeah," Dib replied and pulled him close. Zim happily cuddles into his mate, the contact helping his worries; he wanted to be safe, and he wanted his smeets safe, and he knew he would have to break a few barriers to do so. Dib pet his antenna a little. "What if we moved to a different planet? One that has weather that isn't lethal to you or any other Irken?" He asked, wanting the best for his family which would undoubtedly grow a lot sooner or later when they added others in their home. 

"Zim would not ask you to leave your planet...Zim has already asked so much of you, and maybe just switching locations will be enough..." Zim says leaning into the touch. Dib shrugged and continued to pet his antenna as he spoke to the Irken. "I don't mind really, to be honest. I just want our family to be safe." He smiled. "Dwicky has a family now by the way."

"Really? That’s nice, I kind of expected him to die, but I guess he really settled into space life...I want our family safe as well, but where would we go? Would Gaz want to go with us? This is her planet too.”

"I'll look up planets...as for Gaz I suppose we should bring it up to her, I mean we could still visit Earth if we want," Dib replied. "And Dwicky is in a relationship with both the Plookeshians he left with, I think he was afraid I would judge him that I figured I shouldn't judge because I don't know how most relationships work out there. Monogamy may be fine on certain planets." He hummed.

“Plookeshians are a strong breeder race, having more than one for a partner would be looked down upon but no laws are in place, and with such an unknown species as a human for a partner it is probably viewed better than it would be on earth. But I guess Zim is glad he is happy, though I only knew him for what? Seven minutes?"

Dib chuckled a little and nodded. "I didn't know him too long either, to be honest, I only knew him for a day. But it was nice seeing him again."

“Hmmm," Zim says curling into Dib "Zim wants more pizza, can you hand him one...if your hands are not all germy.”

Dib kissed his cheek. "I'll wash my hands before I give you one if you want." He smiled, and Zim nods feeling too lazy to get one himself. "Yes, pizza for Zimmmmm!" he says as Dib got up and washed his hands in the sink before sitting back down and feeding him a slice of pizza. Zim purrs happily eating the pizza from Dib. 

"This has been the best day of Zim’s life." He says, looking sincerely up at Dib with his large magenta eyes shining. "And it was all made possible by you my Dib-love...." Zim says so very thankful Dib had decided to talk to him that day instead of just accepting that Zim wouldn't attack their planet anymore.

The human smiled and pulled him close. "Anything for you Zim." He replied and kissed him softly. Zim kisses back before realizing something. "School! Do they penalize for not showing up?" Zim asks, worried that Dib might get in trouble for not being there. Dib groaned. "I forgot about school." He replied and bit his lip.

"Zim doesn't think they will believe you were helping to save an intergalactic empire. Oh! Oh, Zim knows he can change his disguise to that of a human female! And say I was all along and we have been absent because you...oh what is it called...knocked on? Yes, you were absent because you knocked on Zim and we had to see doctors!" Zim says feeling right about his spur of the moment excuse. Dib smiled and chuckled softly in amusement. 

"Good plan, but I think I'm just going to forget about school and get my GED if we plan on moving to the Tundra or the desert...possibly moving planets." He hummed. "And the word is knocked up." Zim nods not sure what the GED was, but if Dib thought it was the better plan to work with their future plans, then so be it...besides he heard earth females had extra clothes to deal with anyway. “Okay, if you think it is better than Zim's masterful plan than we will go with this GED thingy.” 

"I doubt you want to deal with a longer wig and bras anyway," Dib replied, smiling, though he had to admit it would be interesting to see Zim in girly clothes. "Zim has heard mixed reviews on female attire, some say it is wonderful and comfy, others say it causes negative self-images. But I have noticed how much pride some females have in their hair, is it a status symbol to have nice hair?" Zim asks petting his own antennae since on Irk they were mainly used to display gender and age. 

"No, not really, though there are people who like to style their hair weird," Dib replied. "And most girls do tend to be a little self-conscious of what they look like...though I blame it on media and what people think they should look like instead of how they want to look like." Zim nods understanding that it is similar to how the control brains gained so much power and for some reason that saddened him that humans seemed to be going down a similar path. "This 'media' is like propaganda yes?"

Dib nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." Zim hums in the thought of filing the information for later though. "Zim will think on that.” Dib smiled and carried him to the living room; he sat down on the couch and held him. “Does Dib wish to watch a movie Gir buys them all the time..." Zim offers while lounging on his human comfortably. Dib nodded. "Sure." He replied and got up to go look at the selection. "Oh wow, it's been a while since I saw this." He chuckled a little and pulled out the movie 'When Mars Attacks.' ( AN: If you haven’t watched it, then do XD)

Zim rolls his eyes and lays on the couch leaving room for Dib. "Zim knew it would be an alien movie." He giggles and Dib chuckled a little and put the movie in. "it's a good movie though." He replied and put his arm around the Irken. Zim cuddles into Dib. "I suppose it wasn't horrible."

Dib nodded. "It was cheaply made, and I'll admit the aliens look totally fake." He said and kissed Zim. "Besides, you are the only alien for me." Zim purrs into the kiss. "And YOU are the only alien for me," Zim says as he wrapped his arms around Dib and nuzzles his chest as the human kissed his antenna lightly as he pulled him onto his lap. The Irken purrs louder, and his antennae vibrate happily. "Zim will never get used to that feeling... Zim hopes he never does" he says, loving the feeling of his antennae being kissed. Dib smiled and kissed it again. "I like kissing your antenna." He replied.

Zim purrs and nuzzles closer into Dib’s chest making a slight keening sound showing his approval of the action. The human smiled and continued to kiss his antenna as he rubbed his belly a little, making the Irken purr loudly, feeling the pleasant sensations from both actions, they make him feel warm, and he feels truly loved by Dib not that he ever doubts it, but it is nice to actively focus on it.

"I wonder how many smeets Irkens can have at the same time," Dib said after a moment, the thought entering his mind all of a sudden, could it be like a litter or something? Either way; he loved the thought of being a father even more. “I don't know...that was part of the expunged data, but as we start studying myself and other Irkens, I am sure we can come up with a parameter," Zim says, adding his own hands to the belly rub. "How many do you want?" Zim asks looking up at his mate. "Irkens are not like your earth females we produce fertilizable eggs as long as we live and that is a very long time," Zim adds in.

Dib hummed. "Two or three." He replied as he pets Zim’s belly more, smiling. The Irken nods looking at his belly and wonders when he would start gaining weight. "Zim wants at least one girl...though he hopes she will not have to go through many body modifications for it..." he says hoping he could have a rare docile female child. Dib shook his head. "She won’t have to if she doesn't want to." He replied.

"Of course not...." Zim says, thinking it would be horrid to force such things on a child. "Zim was just more hoping they would be born with gender or at least the idea of what gender they wanted without having to make it like Irken females do."

Dib nodded. "I'm sure since they're half human they will most likely be born with either a penis or vagina." He hummed. "But there is no way to tell till we get an ultrasound." Zim nods. And kisses Dib’s cheek. "They will be perfect no matter what they turn out to be..."

"yeah." Dib smiled and kissed him back. Zim then has thought and immediately starts fiddling his fingers wondering if he should bring it up, not unsure if it will be a sore spot for Dib or not. Dib looked at him and noticed that he was fidgeting a bit, looking as though he had something he wanted to talk to Dib about. "You look like you want to say something." He said, petting his antenna and Zim fiddles with his fingers a little bit more before mumbling. "Are you going to tell your father?" it is quiet, but still audible.

Dib sighed a little. "I haven't really talked to him a long time; I doubt he'll make time to be a grandfather, but I can call him maybe. He deserves to know." Zim nods, not sure how he would feel about the scientist near his smeets, but on the off chance, this might help the professor learn from his mistakes Zim felt he deserved that. "Zim agrees...." Zim hugs Dib tightly, knowing it will be hard for him to do this. Dib hugged him close as he thought about it for a moment, weighing his options on this whole situation. "I'll call him tonight." He said.

"Do you want Zim there? or nearby?" Zim asks, wanting to make it as comfortable as possible for Dib. "I want you with me," Dib replied, a little nervous about calling him, the Irken nods in understanding. "Zim will be here to support you Dib love," Zim says with a zipper grin to try and reassure his mate. Dib smiled and kissed him softly. "I know you will see babe." He replied and pulled him closer. Zim kisses him back putting his arms on his Dib-thing's shoulders to hold it

"I love you." Dib nuzzled him.

"Zim loves you more," Zim says softly nuzzling him back.


	15. Chapter 14

An hour later Gir crashed through the front door on fire and covered in hot sauce. "MANGOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!" the deranged childish robot screams out before jumping into a vat of extinguisher that computer dropped from the ceiling the commotion startling Zim who falls of Dib’s lap in fright holding his hands over where his heart would be if he had one Zim yells at Gir. 

"Gir you frightened Zim!" Dib shot up when he heard Gir scream. "What just happened?" He asked, looking over at Gir; he helped Zim up from the floor. "You alright?"

Zim breathes hard as his PAK calms him down; his cardiac spooch pounding. "Zim is fine he thinks, Gir just scared me...now Gir why were you on fire?! In the base!" The robot pokes its head out of the bucket covered in extinguisher with its tongue sticking out. "I don't know..." Dib arched his brow as he looked at Gir before looking at Zim. "We should tell Gir." He smiled pulling Zim close. The Irken nods. 

"Gir...Zim has something important to tell you...will you listen?" Zim says gently, though he isn't mean to Gir anymore he rarely uses this voice and Gir sits in front of him listening immediately. "Zim is with smeets now..." Gir looks confused at first as he looked at Zim. "Babies Gir, Zim is going to have babies." he rewords. Gir looks ready to explode and rushes Zim who tenses up afraid of a hit from an overexcited Gir, but the robot stops centimeters from Zim's belly and rubs it gently in fascination. "Hi, Baby!"

Dib chuckled a little. "Excited to be a brother Gir?" He asked, thinking of Gir as more of a child, sure; he wasn't one, but still, he acted like an overexcited one. "I am! I won't eat its head promise!" Gir says happily still rubbing the flat belly; Zim relaxes believing Gir can hopefully round in enough of his crazy shenanigans to not hurt the baby. "Yes Gir you won't eat it, I am, and the smeet are going to be very fragile soon, so you need to be extra careful okay?" Zim asks and Gir just giggles before running off. "I am going to make it a piggy to play with!"

Dib hummed. "Hopefully Gir can calm down by the time the smeet is born." He said and pulled out his phone. "I should call him..." He said, still nervous about his dad. Zim takes Dib’s free hand and sits back on the couch with him so he can call. "You should, for better or worse he should know," Zim says, the human nodded and dialed his father's number then put the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer or voicemail; he tangled his fingers with Zim’s and bit his lip.

Professor Membrane pics up immediately, sounding more panicked than he probably has in his life. "Simmons is that you? have you found them yet?" He sounds super anxious and tired like he hasn't rested in a while or something. Dib frowned as he listened to the tone in his dad’s voice; he had never heard his father sound like this, it was strange. "Dad?" There is a quick intake of breath and a sob of complete and utter relief one the other end of the line. "Dib! Where are you? are you and your sister alight?" He asks quickly.

"Yeah, Gaz and I are alright," Dib said as he listened to him. "We're living with Zim...he, and I are together." 

"That's where you have been? It was all over the news, I was told the house exploded, and you two were gone, and I couldn't find either of you. There were no remains in the house...I thought you guys had been kidnapped..." Membrane says he can't even get mad at the moment as Dib told him all he knew was that his kids were safe. "Uh...the house exploding was Gaz's idea," Dib said. "We decided not to live there anymore, it didn't feel like home." He bit his lip. "But listen...I have some news." Membrane is close to hyperventilating at all these developments but he just sucks in some air, he can handle it, whatever Dib has to say it must be important. "I am listening."

Dib sighed, unsure about telling him, but he knew he needed to do this. "Zim and I, we’re expecting. You’re going to be a grandpa." He said. Membrane freezes, not even his breath can be heard over the phone; his mind grasping at any straws to comprehend this bit of information that his son just fed him. "What?"

"You are going to be a grandpa..." Dib said. 

“But you...and Zim...Zim is..." Membrane tries to make sense of it. "Grandpa?"

“Yeah," Dib replied. "Look I know it's weird, we're both guys, but Zim is...special." He said, not in the mood for being called insane for bringing up aliens, though he wasn’t sure this would bring up any good points; he just let it go for now. Zim looks up at Dib’s odd use of words. Membrane rubs his forehead, trying to straighten out his thoughts. He knew he was a terrible parent; he knew it, though it only hit home when he had been asked by a co-worker how he felt about his house exploding and then had to watch the news to make sure the man wasn't joking. He had been spending every waking moment since then looking for his children, praying they were okay, and now he finds out they were with Zim the whole time, and the foreign BOY was pregnant with Dib’s child? Though the fact Dib called him at all surprises him. "What do you want from me?" It hurts he has to ask, but he figures Dib wouldn't involve him any further in his life unless he needed something and membrane swears to provide it.

"Zim and I figured you should at least know..." Dib replied. "Whether you want to be involved in the smee-babies’ life is your choice though..." About using the Irken word for baby; he had gotten used to that, so he had pretty much substituted it for a while. Membrane stand, knocking over his chair and his coffee making a loud bang. "Of course! I would be honored to be involved if you will let me- I promise it will be different!" He says, grasping at any straws to stay included in his children’s lives, swearing to do better this time; at least have a decent relationship with his grandchildren.

Dib smiled a little, a couple tears coming to his eyes; he was glad that his father was willing to be involved in his grandchildren’s lives. "I was hoping you would say that..." Membrane runs his hand over his scythe similar to when Dib was nervous or relieved, tears in his eyes as well. 

"When can I? Err, may I...meet your err…boyfriend? and you and your sister...oh Gaz; she probably hates me the most..." Membrane says, worried about his daughter cause at least his and Dib’s relationship looked salvageable, but he didn't know about Gaz; she was always the one that tried the hardest, so she probably hurts the most.

Dib bit his lip. "I'll talk to her..." He replied, unsure if Gaz would be okay with their dad coming over. "Let me know...I want to be involved, I can't make up for lost time but…" Membrane says unsure how to proceed with this right now. "Well... please let me know, I need to call off the police and military and police from looking for you two, you were 2 blocks away..." he mutters annoyed at the incompetence of the people looking for his kids.

"Mhm....they're all idiots." Dib rolled his eyes. "But to be fair, I really haven't been out and about or at school because I've had a few things that needed to be taken care of..." He replied, not adding the fact that most of the time he had been traveling from Earth to other places. "Yes, I assume your boyfriend getting pregnant would...definitely cause some things to take care of..." Membrane says awkwardly. "I did once give you the talk right? I didn't imagine that did I? err...I guess not, though I guess you didn't think you needed it..." Membrane is lost, never having gone through this himself since Dib and Gaz were clones.

Dib hummed. "Not that I can remember." He admitted. "Then again no one really wanted to be with a crazy guy." He joked and kissed Zim’s cheek, smiling a little. "Oh," Membrane says awkwardly, realizing his son had the exact same relationship problems he did, but at least his son got laid...dads are supposed to be proud of that right? "Well, at least you can say you surpassed your dad in the relationship department...good for you, son." He tries it and finds it just sound weird and slaps his forehead. "I am not good at this...maybe I should buy a book on talking to kids?" he strokes his chin in thought at the idea.

Zim giggles a little. "my poor insane boyfriend..." Dib chuckled a little and bumped Zim’s shoulder playfully as he listened to his father; he arched his brow in confusion for a moment. "What do you mean dad, I mean you had mom before she passed away." He replied. Membrane flushes a little; he must have not told his kids that either. "Oh yeah...I guess I did, must be smelling too many fumes in the lab; silly me." He laughs awkwardly, wondering if that is something he should ever talk to his kids about at all. Dib smiled a little. "I'll talk to Gaz, and I'll get in contact with you later.” He assured.

"Alright, well I will make some calls, and I hope we can all see each other soon, I don't care what I have scheduled, I will dump it understand?"

"I understand." Dib smiled, glad that his father was actually willing to drop his work to make time to see them, it made him happy. "Good...I love you, son and I will talk to you later...." Membrane says, hanging up not long after to do his other things. Zim crawls into Dib's lap. "So?" He asks, wondering how Dib feels. The human put his phone down and wrapped his arms around Zim. "He wants to be involved...I just have to talk to Gaz and see if she's okay with seeing Dad. He had the police and the military out looking for us."

"You were two blocks away," Zim says incredulously

"Idiots." Dib rolled his eyes. 

"Must be Zim's superior defenses," Zim says, even though it had nothing to do with his defenses and he knows it. "You can deal with the Gaz child on your own though, Zim wants to be nowhere near that; he claims maternal instinct.”

Dib kissed him and smiled. "I'm not letting my pregnant mate near anything that will harm him." 

Zim kisses back and hugs him. "My hero...yes, you will protect Zim....such protecting you will do," he says happily. Dib hugged him back and sighed. "I should go talk to her." He said and kissed him again before going to knock on Gaz's door. Gaz answers it looking at Dib her Gameslave, laying on her bed showing a high score screen, so she is in a particularly good mood. "yes what do you need Dib?" Dib sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I uh...I talked to dad."

Her expression sours slightly. "Why ever would you do that?" she questions before flying off the handle, knowing Dib would at least have a semi-decent reason for it. "Look...I just...Zim is going to be with a child soon, and we figured he at least deserved to know he's going to be a grandfather..." Dib explained. "And whether he wanted to be in the child's life was his choice…” Gaz looks surprised at this tidbit of information her brother had just told her. 

"Zim has a kid already? You two all already screwed each other? No wait, don't answer that! I don't want to know. You are seriously giving him a chance?" Gaz asks "What did he say?" Dib leaned against the wall. "He wants to be involved...and apparently the house exploding scared the shit out of him and he's had the police and military searching for us." 

Gaz facepalms. "I have been walking past those guys for like two weeks, they suck at their jobs. So dad wants to be involved huh...do you believe him?" She asks, leaning against her door frame; she was unwilling to actually believe their father would drop his work to be involved. "He's willing to drop whatever he's doing to come to see us," Dib replied. 

She opens an eye at that. "Did he now...yeah I can work with that, so he thinks I might be the issue here?" She asks, forming a nasty plot in her mind to give her dad payback. Dib looked at her and sighed, obviously she had her own little plans; he wasn’t exactly surprised at that. "He wasn't sure about you...and you have that evil look in your eye." He said.

"Yes Dib you are correct, I am going to make him squirm...next time he comes over I won't be joining you and Zim. He can come to see me himself...when I come back from wherever I am going to go. Now, where can I go away for a few days so it can seem both coincidental but with a hint of intentional..."

"I see...not that I'm saying he doesn't deserve it because he does for leaving us like he did," Dib replied. "Well, I'm going to call him and see if he would be fine with coming tomorrow since it's a bit late." He said and bit his lip a little. "You...continue with your plan." 

"I will Dib, have fun with dad!" she says almost cheerfully and shuts her door. She has already forgiven him, but he needs to understand not everything comes so quickly; she needed to make him appreciate the struggle a little bit more.

Dib went back to the living room and sat down with Zim. "She's planning to make him squirm, not that I blame her."

Zim smiles "That’s good, it is better than outright rejecting him." Dib nodded and laid his head on Zim’s lap as he texts his dad that he can come over tomorrow. "I told him to come by tomorrow." He told Zim and lifted Zim’s shirt a little to kiss his belly. The Irken giggles at the contact. "that tickles Dib-thing..." Zim says running his fingers lightly through his hair with a happy little purr.

Dib smiled and relaxed a bit. "Mm...I love you."

I love you too." Zim continues running his hands through Dib’s hair lovingly. "I'm going to go take a shower, and then we'll go to bed." Dib smiled. "Want to join me?" Zim nods hopping off the couch. "Zim would love too, and yes, I will join you." Dib nodded and headed toward the bathroom; he kissed him softly and then started the shower, then began removing their clothes as he kissed him once more. 

Zim kisses him back happily noting the shower is running cleansing fluid that is as clear and scentless as water should be. Zim takes in his lover's body, not having been able to in the first heat of their coupling and runs his hands over his lover’s muscular chest and arms. Dib petted his antenna and smiled, taking in the beautiful sight of Zim since he hadn't gotten to admire him while on the Massive; he smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Beautiful."

Zim kisses Dib’s chest. "Handsome...tall, perfect," Zim says back kissing between each word as Dib led him into the shower, humming happily; he kissed him softly and pulled him close. The Irken molds himself into the human as the warm liquid pours over their bodies. Dib deepened the kiss a bit as the liquid poured over them; his arms wrapped around his Irken who swipes his tongue along Dib’s lips, wanting to play; his body quickly warming up. Dib’s tongue met with Zim’s wanting to play as well; he moaned softly into the kiss as his hand went down and started playing with his slit a bit.

The Irken moans, wrapping his tongue around Dibs own and reaching one of his hands down to start stroking Dib’s member. The human moaned and bucked his hips a little; his hands went down, and he let his fingers trace around the Irken’s slit, one going in and out of him. Zim moans loudly as he continues to stroke Dib, breaking the kiss; he pants. The Irken was loving the overwhelming sensations of them touching each other; his nerves set on fires by the warm liquid running down their bodies even more. 

Dib kissed and nipped at his neck a bit as his fingers went deeper into him; he moaned as Zim continued to stroke his member. "Mm.." Zim leans against the wall, the cold shocking his system and making him gasp as Dib was paying more attention to his neck. He has to release Dib to put his hands on Dib’s shoulder to prevent his knees giving out as he writes from the human’s treatment.

Dib slowly pushed himself into him once he removed his fingers and showered him with kisses lightly; he lifted Zim’s legs, so they wrapped around his waist, waiting for him to adjust to his size. Zim gasps, latching onto the human and wraps his arms around Dib's neck; he kisses him passionately once he can reach and does his best to move on Dib the feeling of being full making even more lust run through him. Dib moaned as Zim surrounded his length; he stroked Zim’s antenna as he slowly started thrusting in and out of him and kissed him back just as passionately.

Zim moves with Dib meeting him thrust for thrust as his claws dig slightly into his taller's shoulders; he strives for the friction and fullness he knows only Dib can bring him. The human thrust harder and faster into him with small groans of pleasure. "Mm, Zim..." He moaned. Zim cries out slightly at the increased pace, loving the way it makes him feel being owned by Dib like this; his mate’s strength appealing to long-suppressed instincts. 

Loving the feel, Zim kissed along Dib’s jawline his larger magenta eyes half-lidded and hazed with lust as his claws hold him in place so he can try to move in rhythm with his mate. "Dib, Dib Dib!" he whispers like a prayer as his pleasure rises in him. Dib groaned in pleasure and started sucking and licking Zim’s antenna as he thrust into him, going harder into him. "Nngh~ Zim..." He cried out, feeling close to release.

That was the final straw for Zim, those added sensations overloading his senses as his antennae are shown attention as well. "DIIIBBB" He calls out as he releases; his body spamming around Dib's member wanting it to be filled as it releases its own pleasure. Dib moaned against Zim’s antenna and came hard inside him with a few more hard thrusts as he felt Zim’s wetness around his member; he panted a bit and kissed Zim softly on the lips.

Zim kisses back with his whole body trembling from the intense release; his body still so unfamiliar with it all. He keeps his arms around Dib, so he doesn't slip and fall; he then lays his head to lean on Dib’s shoulder as his chest rises and falls with Dib’s as he breathes. "Zim’s best day got better." He says beginning to nuzzle Dib’s neck affectionately. Dib smiled and nuzzled him back as he held him, staying buried deep inside him. "A great day." He replied. Zim looks up at Dib and realizes something. "You even wear your glasses in the shower?"

Dib chuckled a little. "I'm going to have to clean them...sometimes I fall asleep wearing them by accident, and I can't really see without them anyway." He admitted, taking his glasses off. "Everything is blurry without them." The Irken looks at Dib’s eyes, never having seen them without them on; their pretty gold color is astounding, though his glasses don't inhibit their shine. "Do you like wearing them?"

"Not really but it's either them or contacts...and contacts tend to carry germs if you don't clean them properly," Dib said. The Irken shivered at the thought of germs. "Yes, no germs for the Dib’s eyes... another thing on the list of things Zim shall do!" Zim says looking up at Dib happily, deciding this will be a perfect way to help make Dib as happy as he is. Dib smiled and turned the shower off. "That would be nice, thanks, Zim." He replied and got Zim a towel. 

The Irken wraps up in the fluffy towel happily; he loves fuzzy things, though admitting it would be terrible. Dib chuckled softly and got himself his own sheet; he then watched Zim snuggle into the cloth a bit. "So cute." He kissed his cheek. Zim blushes and huffs, covering most of himself in the towel only his eyes visible. "Zim’s not cute" he denies.

Dib chuckled a little and held him close. "Well, you are amazing."

"Zim is amazing." He says, muffled by the towel as he is held by Dib, warm feelings coursing through him as he basks in the presence of his mate. "Dib is amazing too.” Dib hummed happily at this. "Alright, you should lead me back to the bedroom because I'm not wearing my glasses, you will be my seeing eye alien until I clean my glasses." Zim giggles at the wording and takes Dib’s hand, carefully leading him through the halls to their bedroom and to the bed. 

"Does Dib want clothes?" Zim asks before he gets on the bed himself. Dib grabbed a cloth and started washing the liquid off of his lenses; he sat on the bed and looked over at Zim. "Yes please, unless you want to sleep naked which I don't mind either." He smiled.

Zim blushes and weighs his options for a second, the idea of sleeping skin to skin sounded nice, but was it weird? He shakes his head. "Zim would be happy to sleep naked with his Dib," he says, crawling up to his place and burrowing under the blankets. "But Dib has to promise to keep Zim warm!" Dib set the glasses on the nightstand and then laid with Zim under the covers. "I promise." He replied and wrapped his arms around his little Irken who snuggles close to him. 

Zim purred as his human was hot; he loved it, and his sated body relishes in the contact, making him feel secure and confident; he breathes, and his antennae run over Dib’s still slightly damp hair enjoying the smells and comfort of his mate as he slowly goes to sleep. "you make Zim happy.”

Dib kissed him. "You make me happy too Zim." He replied and nuzzled him. Zim hums, enjoying being with his lover and closes his eyes as he latches comfortably onto Dib; his PAK begins to slowly put him in rest mode for the night. Dib smiled and fell asleep with the Irken in his arms not long after.


	16. Chapter 15

The next day Zim wakes up and is starving; he carefully breaks away from Dib, trying not to wake his human and finds some clothes before he goes to the kitchen to find something; he knows he has cookies stashed somewhere, so he climbs onto his counter to check the cabinets and look through jars. "You really shouldn't be climbing," Dib said as he went over to make sure Zim didn't fall, though he knew the Irken could catch himself with his PAK legs if he were to; he just didn't like the thought of his pregnant mate climbing high things.

“But Zim needed food...." he pouts, using this opportunity to hold onto Dib and be an inch or two taller. "And Zim is taller than you!" he giggles, making the human chuckle a little. “You are very tall, probably taller than the Tallest." He smiled, making sure he didn't fall. "And I could make you breakfast, then again you may be having cravings." He said, knowing it was probably too soon but he didn’t’ care.

Zim laughs and wraps his arms around Dib as he carefully lowers himself to the ground so as not to worry Dib anymore. "No Zim just wants food; he thought he had cookies somewhere.... but they were probably old anyway... Dib can make yummy food!" Zim says happy Dib cares for him and the smeets safety without being pushy about it.

Dib smiled and kissed him. "I'll make you some breakfast, and then I'll make you some new cookies." He assured. "Computer can probably find the old ones and throw them away if they are old." Zim nods, wondering why he didn't think of that. "You are right...and yum, I’m looking forward to your cookies, food-slave" he teases rubbing his belly.

"I'm at your service." Dib smiled and got to work making breakfast as he looked at his phone to see if he got a message from his father, there is a text saying Membrane will be there around six thirty and wonders if he should bring food. Dib text him back. 'Make sure it's not anything with meat, Zim doesn't eat it.' He then put his phone in his pocket as he made the waffles. Zim looks at Dib "Was that your father? what did he say?" Zim asks curiously.

"He wanted to know if he should bring food, I told him not anything with meat," Dib said.

“Oh yes, no meat is good…hmmm, maybe I should make the earthen equivalent of Irken dishes since I am 'foreign.’" Zim says vaguely wondering if they should just fully go clean with membrane, but wonders if that might lower his acceptance of him and Dib. "Alright, sounds good...but what if he asks what country it’s from?" The human asked, worried about telling his dad that Zim was an alien too.

"Europe? Somewhere in Europe....they have everything there Zim thinks...." Zim says thinking Europe was a country. Dib hummed and nodded. "Yeah..." He replied. "I want to tell him the truth, but I doubt he'll believe me. And there is a sliver of a chance that he will and then..." Dib handed him his waffles. "Damn...I don't know..." 

Zim rubs his belly while he thinks; his father was a scientist, there was always the chance he would want to study Zim, and that could hurt the smeets; he didn't want them hurt at all. But on the other hand, this could affect Dib the rest of his life since membrane is going to be more involved now, hiding it would be far more active, and that could ultimately ruin Membrane and his relationship, it was too many risks in an option. "Zim doesn't know...."

Dib nodded and took a bite of his own food. "Maybe we should tell him since he's going to try and be more involved he should know...but if he tries something I will protect you and the smeet no matter what." He says, wanting to protect his family as much as he could. Zim nods eating his waffles quietly; he hopes Membrane does accept him and Dib and not try to hurt him. He knows Dib can and will protect him from his father he just hopes he doesn't have too. The human finished his food after a while and then put his plate in the sink before going back to Zim and rubbing his back. Zim leans into the touch purring softly. "Zim could make the Irken cake he can mix earth ingredient in the right way and mostly capture the original recipe..." He sounds out, cake always smoothed everything over.

The human smiled. "Sure, that sounds good." He replied as he continued to rub his back. "Need any help?"

“No no, Dib can relax or work on his own projects! Zim can make a cake on his own." Zim says knowing he could do it; he had his PAK legs and all. He was certain he could do it without climbing. "Alright," Dib replied as he kissed the top of his head a little. "I think I'll probably watch the news or something, does your TV pick up the stations away from Earth? I figure everything that's happened must be newsworthy or something like that." He hummed.

"Yes it does, they are listed in the thousands section, the computer can help you find it. Let me know what they say," Zim says, finishing his food and gathering the dishes using his PAK legs to make himself tall enough to put them in the sink without dropping them like he usually does since he doesn't feel like hearing overly loud noises. Dib nodded. "I will." He replied and headed into the living room; he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, turning to the thousands as Zim said and looking for a news station.

Zim begins gathering his ingredients to make the cake and other things, accidentally stabbing the flour and making a mess but he will clean it up; he still had enough for his cake. "Silly PAK legs, you are supposed to grab things not always stab them..." Zim tuts at himself then giggles. Dib finally found what looked to be a news station; he put the remote down and watched, the one speaking wasn't an alien he recognized with greyish white skin, magenta eyes and two antennae. Dib assumed his race was cousins to the Irkens or at least similar to them, the alien was accompanied by another alien who he knew was a Vortian; the sort of Irken spoke in what seemed like a calm voice. 

" it's been reported that the Irken race has begun changing. In a statement the tallest had released not too long ago, it appears that the control brains have been holding them hostage and thanks to an ex-invader and his human friend the control brains rain over them no more. Red said that they plan to repair what damage they have done." He said. "Tallest Red says that there will be places one can go if they are homeless due to their wrongdoings." He continued on.

Zim’s antennae perk hearing the news the computer broadcasting the audio into the kitchen as he works. "In other news, there has been a wreck near Foodcourtia, it is suggested that travelers take another rou-" Dib decided to change the channel, wanting to explore the other channels; he had to admit that this was all very fascinating to him. Zim giggles at the mention of the wreck he knew humans hoped that hover cars would fix traffic, but it is an issue throughout the entire galaxy.

Dib hummed as he changed the channel again till he ended up on what seemed like a documentary on some creature in a forest on some planet; he decided to turn off the TV after a while and went to go check up on Zim. "How’s it going?" The Irken starts and nearly drops his cake mix. "Good the almighty Zim is good! Want to try some?” He offers to hold out the bowl of mixture carefully it smelling divine. The human smiled and went over, tasting it. "Mm, Good," He replied. Zim smiles glad Dib liked it, and he poured it in the pan and carefully covered it before setting it in the pre-warmed oven. "Zim is happy so far it is going well!" he says even though everything looks a mess. The human nodded and looked around. "I'll clean up." He said. "You go rest."

Zim frowns. "But Zim made the mess; he should clean it."

Dib nodded. "Then I'll help." He assured.

Zim nods accepting this and begins cleaning the floors and sides of cabinets tired of using his Pak's legs and lets Dib get the counters and such. "And I am always getting on to Gir for his messes.” Dib chuckled a little as he cleaned the counters. "And here you go making messes." He teased. Zim nods, finishing his area he then stretches. "Zim has thirty minutes till cake is ready then another twenty to cool it, then he will decorate it!"

"Sounds good," Dib replied and threw away the paper towel he used to clean the counters. Zim goes to the Livingroom and lays on the couch. "You should cuddle Zim…" he whines cutely before closing his eyes to wait out his thirty minutes. Dib chuckled and put his arm around him once he got into the Livingroom. "Alright, let’s go." He said. 

Zim cuddles into Dib on the couch and rubs his belly. Happily, he almost can’t wait for there to be a bump; he still wonders if it will be an egg or a live smeet. The human held him in his arms and smiled a little as he rubbed Zim’s belly a little, smiling as he thought about the developing smeets inside the Irken. Zim hums nuzzling his human’s chest. "Zim loves the rubs of the belly, they are so nice." Dib kissed his antenna lightly as he rubbed his belly more. "Good, because I don't plan on stopping."

Zim’s antennae vibrate happily smelling sweeter than usual, the vibrations making the smell spread a little. "Your antennas smell sweet," Dib commented, kissing them again. "Do they?" Zim asks incredulously unable to tell the difference. "Maybe it is a side effect of smeets?" he says, reaching up to scratch on carefully.

Dib hummed in thought. "I wonder if your antenna has started lactating yet...or if they do." He said, petting the tip a little. "When women are getting milk their breasts start to hurt." Zim hums in thought, they don't hurt yet…but then again he isn't 'lactating' yet, maybe his body is getting ready too? "Maybe Zim is getting ready too? I know Irkens fed their young with the antennae, but Zim feels no pain yet." He finds this the most plausible conclusion. "Computer help keep track of all of Zim’s mental notes on the developments of the pregnant Irken for later study," Zim says for the computer. "Yes sir," it says. Dib smiled and held the Irken closer. "We'll just have to monitor that." He replied, petting his tip more.

The sweet smell increases and Zim relaxes more, purring loudly. "Maybe it is a protectionist instinct?" he throws out there, unsure for right now.

"Probably," Dib replied. "It's getting stronger as I rub it." Zim hums in acknowledgment deciding he can research later and compile more viable theories. “Definitely interesting..." Zim purrs, and they continue like that till the ding goes off in the kitchen; Zim reluctantly detaches himself from Dib. "Cake needs Zim..." he mumbles still very much sated form the antennae and belly rubbing.

Dib smiled. "Go take care of the cake and then come back to Dibby~" Zim smiles and laughs, going to the kitchen and carefully taking the cake out, reaching slightly to put it on the counter. He reset his timer for twenty minutes and runs back to Dib throwing oven mitts as he does and jump tackles his human, careful not to hit him too hard. "Honey's home!" Zim giggles. Dib laughed as he caught the Irken, laying down on the couch. "Yay." He smiled and kissed him. Zim kisses back laying on his Dib wrapping his arms around his human. "Zimmy loves you~."

"I love you too," Dib replied, looking up at him. Zim smiles and runs his hands lightly over Dibs cheeks and exposed skin careful not to scratch him as he admires the pale skin. Looking at his golden eyes. "Did you know gold or yellow is rare, one of the rarest eye colors of an Irken?”

Dib smiled as he listened to the Irken speak. "Really? I've seen red, purple, aside from Rift...I think I saw a green-eyed one on the massive and there was a blue-eyed one that was with the Resistiy." 

"Yes, Zim personally only knew one gold eyed Irken... I think you two would have liked each other." Zim says remembering Spork the tallest whose life was ended too early, he shakes his head of those thoughts; he can't afford to be sad now. "But that matters no,t the most beautiful eye color Zim has ever seen on an Irken was this teal green that belonged to a communication Irken on the massive, but the gold of your eyes makes me much happier.

Dib kissed him softly. "I never really liked the color red when I was younger, but I love it now." He replied. This makes Zim happier that Dib liked his eyes, despite it being the most common and color shade on Irk. "Zim is happy.”

Dib kissed him again. "I'm happy too."

Zim purrs happily laying on Dib for a while before hearing the timer. "Zim must finish cake now... how long till your parental unit arrives?" he asks

"He said six," Dib replied and looked at the time.

"Hhhmmm…Zim says rolling off Dib using his PAK legs to catch him and right him as he heads to the kitchen. "Should we make anything else for him since it is only four?"

Dib sat up. "I should make something for dinner." He said and followed the other into the kitchen. Zim chirps happily, unaware he had and starts decorating the cake making it picture worthy with little candies and frosting designs. "Zim is very proud of this he normally has no talent in cooking.”

Dib smiled. "Well, you are doing wonderfully." He said as he started working on dinner. Zim covers the cake and sets it in the fridge; he uses his Pak legs to begin cleaning everything, ordering the computer to do the same as his house will be perfectly clean for company. " I hope your father doesn't track germs in the house..." Dib watched him and computer clean for a moment. "I'm sure he'll be clean." He assured.

"Good....." Zim then crosses his eyes as a horrible reality strikes him; he begins scrubbing his eyes in disbelief. "No smeets and babies must be exposed to germs to grow a healthy immune system!!!!!!"

Dib sighed. "Babe, calm down." He said and took him into his arms. Zim nuzzles into Dib, still disgusted by the horrible revelation. "What is Zim to do about that?" He had been working independently on his germophobia, finally getting it down to at least keeping his house clean, but smeets and babies required dirt and germs to be healthy. "You can't protect everything from germs, some germs are good," Dib replied and held him close. Zim shivers, logically he knew that but still, that whole stint with those germ goggles ruined his life. "Zim knows.... he should never have seen that infomercial."

Dib chuckled a little and kissed him lightly. "Never pay attention to those." He replied.

"Zim once ordered a truckload of pillow pets! They were cute, but they were everywhere! And Gir kept eating them!" Zim says revealing his weakness in infomercials. "Zim had to eventually tell the computer to block all infomercials to the base..." he says meekly, a small blush as he admits a weakness of his. "Wow," Dib replied, amused. "That would have been funny to see." Zim nods, kind of missing his base full of the soft fluffy things, but Gir did eventually eat them all. "Don't forget your food Dib-love?" Zim says looking over at it.

Dib nodded and went back to working on the food. "You should probably get your disguise on." He hummed, and Zim frowns "Yes" The Irken hops off the counter and goes to find it, having grown to use to not having to wear it and putting it on. He found he hated it, of course, he always hated it, but he hates it more now that he was able to be free from it around Dib. He rubs his eyes; the contacts were so scratchy, even after all these years. Walking back to Dib in the kitchen; he gestures to himself. "Does Zim look presentable?" He asks, wanting Dib's father's approval, so it was less likely to strain their relationship.

smiled a little. "You do." He assured and kissed him; he hated making Zim cover up his true self, though it may be a little easier. "I think we should break it to him slowly." He said. "That you are an alien." Zim nods in understanding. "Can the contacts go first?" he asks hopefully, making light of the situation, though he is quickly finding his antennae may be more sensitive than he thought as they are growing irritated as well, he ignores that for now as he starts setting the table using his PAK legs for leverage. Dib nodded. "I know they irritate you the most." He replied, helping him set the table; he sighed. "Should probably get Gir to wear his too..." He said, unsure.

"Gir is less important since both you and me are known for our intelligence, we can say he is a prototype...something...or we can send him on a walk with Gaz since she doesn't want to be here anyway.” He suggested, knowing the girl wanted to steer clear of their father. "True," Dib replied. "I should tell her he's coming at six." He said and called for Gir as he headed toward Gaz's room.

Gir comes up and latches onto Dib’s leg. "Is the babeh here yet?!" he asks, looking up at the human with his blue eyes. Dib chuckled a little and sat down. "No, the baby isn't here yet, it's going to be a while. I was wondering if you would like to go on a small walk with Gaz?" He asked.

"I like scary lady! Yes, can I?" He says and puts on his dog costume and the leash, singing about a school trip and tacos.

"First I need to talk to her," Dib said and got up, heading toward Gaz's room; he knocked on her door.

She answers and looked at her brother. "Yes, Dib?"

"Dad is going to be here at six since you want to reappear a little later I thought you and Gir could go for a walk," Dib suggested.

"Sounds good I will be out in a minute.” She says closing the door quickly and turning thinking it will be good to go out she brushes her hair refusing to admit; she is slightly jealous of Dib and Zim that their relationship is progressing so well. She is also jealous that they get to bond with dad first, but she deals better because she knows her immediate rejection would be better for everyone in the long run. Dib sighed a little. "I hope this little revenge isn't going to be too bad..." He said as he headed back to the kitchen, though knowing his sister it may be.

Zim is wiping peanut butter off of Gir's costume. "Gir, don't lie to me the peanut butter is nowhere near the door, so how did it magically end up all over you?" Dib chuckled a little as he looked at Gir all covered in peanut butter, it amazed him how much trouble the SIR unit can get into in just a small amount of time. Gir just smiles before seeing Dib "Are scary lady and me getting tacos?" he asks excitedly, and Zim sighs in annoyance, knowing he won’t get an answer now. "She's getting ready, but where did you get the peanut butter?" Dib asked, knowing Zim wanted an answer to his question.

"I hid it in the plant! I hid it in the plant!" Gir confesses tearfully, latching onto Zim who hugs the robot. "See Gir, was that so hard...." Zim says patting his back deciding to check all of his plants for food now. “Thank you, Gir." Dib smiled and pat his head lightly.

There is a knock on the door, and Zim locks eyes with Dib; he straightens out Gir's disguise quickly and makes sure his own is ready. "Dib... I think you should answer that..." Zim says timidly. Dib looked from Zim to the door that his father was behind. "He's early..." He commented and went to answer the door.

Membrane stands there awkwardly, a plate full of super toast and a tray of coffee in the other, under his arms are a few gifts. "oh hey…son...um, I know I am early, but my assistant drove me here and had to leave early, so I thought it would be weird standing on your lawn..." H says awkwardly.

"Uh, no it's fine," Dib assured and led him inside. "I'll take that." He said and took the tray for him. "Just don't track mud in, Zim is a bit of a germaphobe." He said. Membrane nods, using some lab wipes he always carries with him; he cleans his boots and gloves throwing them in the conveniently placed trash can. He straightens and takes in the oddly decorated home. 

"This is…nice, where is-" he is cut off by spotting Gaz walking out into the living room; she grabs Gir's leash and membrane moves to say something to her, but she speaks first. "Dib! Zim! I am going out with Gir, see you all later!" She calls walking past Membrane and out of the house as if she hadn't even seen him.

Dib watched her go and sighed as he headed toward the kitchen and set the tray on the table; he looked at Zim and kissed him lightly before leading him out into the living room. Membrane snaps out of his saddened daze upon seeing his son and the little foreign kid. Being taller that Dib Membrane has to bend over slightly to shake hands with Zim. "Well, it’s nice to see you again...I think we met once a few years ago...something about a mean girl at school or something?" membrane says remembering the Tak incident. "You weren't much smaller than either..." He mutters mostly to himself, but Zim catches it hormones making him slightly nervous of Membrane’s obvious height advantage. "Uh yes sir, we met once... and Zim is naturally a short human..."

"Yeah...it’s a sort of dwarfism…sort of runs in his family…sort of." Dib replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I see..." membrane fishes for something to talk about. "So you said you were...pregnant? How did you two manage that? or even find out about it?" He asks, to be honest, he was very curious as the small boy next to his son certainly didn't look it yet. “It seems that it's common among his family, even the males get pregnant," Dib said, at least it wasn't much of a lie. "Fascinating..." Membrane says, wondering precisely what kind of family the boy comes from, but he can tell his questions are making the smaller of the two males before him nervous, and that is precisely what he doesn't want. 

"Well so...how did you two get together, I remember you two didn't seem to like each other much when you were younger...and where are your parents?" membrane says hoping he was interpretation their past relationship correctly. Zim speaks up having an idea to kill two birds in one stone. "Zim’s parents were...killed in an accident...and Dib and Gaz came to help Zim, even though he was so mean for a long time...and we kind of just grew on each other," Zim says tearfully at first, putting his acting skills to work and then speaking it in a slightly happy note, looking up at Dib adoringly.

Dib smiled a little and pulled Zim close. "Yeah, we put our differences aside and realized we had a lot in common." Membrane looked both sympathetic and pleased that his son looked so happy with the alien. "I am sorry for your loss, it must have been hard, but I am glad my son and daughter were able to set aside their differences and help you.”

Dib nodded. "Yeah." He replied and smiled at the Irken. Zim stands there a second in the awkward silence before remembering the food. "Oh how rude of Zim to make us all wait like this, we have dinner!" He says running into the kitchen/ dining area. "Dib-love show your father the- the what is it called... the tour grand! show him the tour while Zim sets up!" Zim says letting father and son have a little alone time for a while. "He's... excitable..." membrane says looking at his son. 

Dib chuckled a little. "He's always like that." He said. "So, this is the living room." He said and then led him further into the house; he opened the door that was for the bathroom. "This is the bathroom if you need to use it...uh, just to be clear the house doesn't run on water because it burns Zim’s skin for some reason, don't know why; he's just allergic." He said. "What we use is a cleansing gel." He explained.

Membrane hums. "He certainly is special, no meat, can't eat sweets, green skin, and pregnant...I think I understand why you thought he was an alien when you were younger, that certainly would make me a little suspicious, was all of his family like this, or did they design this all for their son?" membrane wonders, thankful his kids were not special needs, as he probably would have done an even worse job with them.

“Aliens....yeah well..." Dib hummed and closed the door. "It's genetic, though we're hoping that certain ones are more dominant on my side." He said and showed him around more. Membrane nods. "if you would like, I can test some his DNA and compare it you're and see..." he offers not needing a sample from Dib as he was an exact clone of himself, but if asked he could pass it off as him already having some. Dib froze at what his father said; he wasn’t sure he wanted Zim’s DNA in a lab; his father would definitely know then. "Um...that's not necessary." He assured and bit his lip.

Membrane looks at his son in confusion. "It isn't much work really, and it might help in the long run...but if you think he would be opposed to it I don't have to" Membrane immediately thinks that Zim might have a fear of hospitals, such a sickly sounding child must have a huge reservoir of fears related to health systems. “It's not that..." Dib said. "God dad, I want to tell you, but we're just going to go through that stupid, insane thing again, and I don't want to deal with that again..." He admitted, extremely nervous now.

Membrane stops walking, watching his son; he thought he would still think he was insane? "Son, you can tell me anything...I know I didn't really listen in the past, and I passed off what you said, but I promise to listen now of course. I don't care if you want to ramble about your parascience or anything you can talk to me..." He presses, wanting to be involved in his son's life even if it was odd. 

Dib looked at him a few moments before letting out a long breath. "Kitchen, we need to sit and talk about it with Zim." was all he said and led him toward the kitchen. Membrane follows Dib, concerned but has to stop himself from laughing, seeing Zim attempt to push his cake into the center of the table a few inches off the ground swinging his legs, holding himself on the table trying to move it in place without falling, having thought it safer to keep his PAK legs inside while membrane was here.

Dib went over and helped him. "You should have called for me if you needed help babe." He said as he set the cake in the middle of the table for the Irken. "Zim was fine." he huffs, embarrassed at the two humans catching him. "So did you like Zim’s amazing home?" he asks looking at Membrane wiggling out of Dib’s hold to sit down; Membrane composes himself. "Yes, I did it was nice." To be honest; he wasn’t paying attention to the house, much more to talking with Dib. But he could see the obvious pride the green boy had in his unique home, so he wasn't going to admit that.

Dib let him go and sighed. "Okay...what I was saying earlier..." He looked at his dad. "You don't exactly understand dad, there is a reason I don't want Zim’s DNA in that lab because there's something you should know..." He said nervously and looked at Zim before looking at his dad. "But before we tell you...you have to promise that you will not tell anyone...ever..." 

Membrane looks surprised Dib would ask that of him and wonders just exactly what this is about; he notices the panicked look on the smaller boy's face and either this talk was unplanned, or Membrane screwed everything up by rushing it. He then calms himself and knows that if he wants to be in his son's and his grandchild's life, then he has to play by their rules. Putting his hand over his heart. "I swear I won’t tell a soul whatever you tell me today," he promises.

The younger bit his lip and sighed as he squeezed Zim’s hand lightly. "He's not human.:

Membrane looks ready to protest a denial on his lips, but he stops himself he had promised Dib he would listen to Dib. “Not human?" He repeats, and Zim closes his eyes. "It is true sir, I am not...I am former Invader Zim of the Irken empire..." he says removing his contacts; he wants to take off the wig too, it was grating on his sensitive antennae so much, but he promised Dib a little at a time. Membrane takes in the large eyes of a singular color, and he takes a seat; he rubs his face as if he was trying to wake himself up. Zim bites his lip looking to Dib at what to do now.

Dib sat in the chair beside his father. "Dad...I know this is something you probably can't get your head around...but aliens exist. This is the reason I can't let you take Zim’s DNA to test with mine at your lab. I'm afraid someone could get a hold of it, and then Zim’s life here would be threatened, as would our baby." He explained. 

Membrane wants to deny it all; he was even willing to except a human male able to get pregnant over believing in aliens, but he was a scientist; he couldn't ignore substantial evidence. Plus, with everything Dib had told him of Zim, and the fact his son hadn't once mentioned aliens since he arrived would correlate with the shift in their relationship since exposure would no doubt break the family his son obviously worked to create. "I guess that would be awful... aliens.... my son is having intercourse with an alien..." He mutters "Any other surprises I need to know about?" he asks, wondering if passing out would be considered impolite for his first official meeting with said alien.

Dib watched him and shook his head. "Not really...I'm sorry I've all put this on you; I just...we thought you needed to know, especially with Zim pregnant with our smeet, and I understand that you don't accept the fact that anyone outside Earth exists...this is a lot to take in I'm sure…" He said, hating to freak his dad out so much. Membrane mutters that he understands; he grabs one of the coffees he brought and begins to sip it a bit, letting the caffeine clam him down.

"I guess that’s why you obsessed over him so many years...he is that absolute proof of everything you believed.... but I am assuming you two didn't get together because 'his parents died' when did your hate turn into, well..." he waves in Zim’s general direction Zim quietly waiting for them to talk out their issues. Zim looks down, a small blush on his cheeks if his antennae were free they would be pressed to his head in nervousness.

Dib sighed and rubbed Zim’s back a little. "I had stopped trying to prevent him from taking over Earth, so I could take care of what Gaz and I had left...as it turns out Zim was dealing with some issues of his own as well." He said and looked at the other. "His leaders had lied to him about his mission, originally sending him out to die, they had no idea there was even a planet out this way all those years ago. They finally told him that it was a lie and decided they would kill him while they were at it." He explained. 

"For Irkens, their PAK is their life source, you mess with that then their pretty much dead. Of course any regular Irken it would have killed right away, but Zim’s was different; he was dying slowly and losing every function slowly." Dib kissed Zim’s cheek lightly. "I decided then and there I wasn't going to lose Zim, we became friends, and I promised him I would help him fix his PAK...and our relationship grew from there." 

Membrane takes a moment to take it all in and watches the interaction between the small alien and his son, the slight way the blush went from a nervous one to just a normal one, only by the simple little touches from his son. The explanation of how they got together he found it was actually kind of sweet, and very mature of his son; he takes another sip of coffee. "I see...that is...nice...has Zim’s PAK been fixed?" Membrane wonders if he could help or not since he promised not to tell anyone, plus he was kind of curious how the thing on Zim’s back could support life; he wanted to take it apart, but part of being a father and a decent human being was knowing when to stop scientific exploration.

Dib nodded. "Yeah. There's this group in space called the Resisty, and I knew an Irken who had worked on PAKs...so I asked him to come to Earth and help Zim, and he did." He said. 

"That's good" Membrane says unsure how to proceed now that his worldviews have been shattered and he must pick up the pieces of it...ah the joys of adulthood. Zim then perks up. "Well now that that is out of the way at least, can we have food now? Zim is hungry!" he says figuring just blowing over the entire conversation, for now, was the best idea.

Dib looked at Zim and nodded. "Oh yeah." He smiled a little and got the food, serving it to his dad and Zim before getting it on his own plate. Zim happily digs in as he wasn't lying about the starving part. Membrane eats his politely, observing his son and Zim noticing how well they blend together, and he was so glad that his son could find someone who loved him for who he was; he wonders if he and the woman Gaz was cloned after would have eventually loved each other like that had she not died.

Dib smiled and ate slowly; he knew Zim was starving especially since he was eating for two. "So, what have you been up to dad?"

"Uh, I was actually working on a sustainable solar energy battery so much wasted potential...but of course solar energy batteries aren't enough. Eventually, I will need to make batteries for all forms of renewable energy, but it is a start...too much pollution in the atmosphere, it is gross." He starts talking, glad there is a subject he was comfortable with. 

Dib nodded and hummed. "Yeah, it's pretty bad."

"So that’s why I am focusing more on the environment now..." membrane says, and Zim hums appreciatively as he finishes his food and he rubs his belly. "Zim would appreciate a much cleaner planet for his smeets and his halfway-house." Membrane looks over at him. "half-way house?"

Dib nodded. "We're planning on opening our home to other aliens who have become homeless because of the Irken empire, who as of now are trying to fix all the wrongs they have done, invading planets and causing millions to relocate somewhere," Dib explained and bit his lip. 

"I think fixing the environment, as in air quality and all that would be a good idea." He replied. "Perhaps I could see if I can find someone who would be willing to work with you on that." Membrane takes all this in and has a feeling his son was involved; he runs his hand over his face. "You went and saved the universe while I had no idea didn't you?"

Dib chuckled a little. "The past few days have been pretty busy for Zim and me." He admitted. "Freeing the Irken race from this computer hive mind that thought Irkens were better off isolated from each other and all that other stuff." Membrane nods, feeling horrible; his children really had their own lives that he was entirely separate from and it was entirely his fault. "I would appreciate the help in my work…if cleaning this planet makes life easier for you to then I will get it done; I won't fail you on this." He promises.

Dib smiled a little. "I'll talk to the Tallest and see if they can spare a few scientists." He said. "I think I remember Zim saying he used to be one himself." 

Zim perks up. "I was! I was one of the best! Me and 777 were the best the empire had Miyuki always gave us the biggest projects even though I was small, and the other scientist always got mad because the Vortian and the shorty were given more trust than tallers..." he then frowns remembering how well that turned out. "Well we were the best..." he says looking down and beginning to fiddle with his hands. Dib took his hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze before looking at his dad. "But I will contact them and see what they say...it takes three days to get here from their ship, but I'm not sure how long it is from Irk."

Membrane nods noticing Zim’s reaction and guessing something must have gone wrong with the boy's experiment at some point but decides to drop it so not as to make the smaller male cry as he looks like he might do so. "So, height is how your people decide to run the government?" he asks incredulously and looks at how small Zim is. Probably guessing he didn't have much authority at all.

Dib nodded. "Yeah." He replied, holding the Irken close; his fingers reached into Zim’s wig and rubbed his antenna soothingly. Membrane doesn't comment on how odd he thinks that is, because it isn't his business or his people. He then tries to find a new topic noticing how upset the alien looks and what Dib is doing to calm the poor thing he sees the wig move and realizes that the alien is still in most of a disguise for his comfort. 

"You don't have to keep the rest of your disguise I promise I will be fine..." membrane says wanting the alien to be in as much ease as possible with him around. Dib removed Zim’s wig, setting it on the back of the chair; he sighed. "Sorry I brought it up Zim, I know it's a sore subject for you." He said, feeling bad. 

"Zim is fine, it was nothing but truth and some of the best days of Zim's life until he mated with you..." Zim says; his antennae finally free, they wiggle trying to orient themselves again; now that the irritant is gone Membrane is fascinated by them. But he looks for another subject change and sees the cake. "Did you make the cake Zim it looks good..." Membrane says getting up and cutting it for everyone when Zim nods having a feeling the thing liked sugar, noting all the way the food they ate was sugar based in one form or another.

Dib got a piece of cake for himself. "Yeah; he used mostly Irken ingredients." He said as Membrane hands Zim a plat, who happily takes it and begins eating it the wonderful flavor making him purr; Membrane is surprised but takes a bite of the one he got for himself, and the flavor baptizes his taste buds. "I will never be able to enjoy earth cake again..." he says in bliss eating the cake Zim’s antennae perk in pride at this vibrating in minor happiness. "Yes! Irken cake is far superior isn't it?"

Dib chuckled a little as he ate. "It's amazing." He replied as he took in the taste. Membrane looks out the window and notices its getting dark. "Will Gaz be okay out there with just the dog?" he asks wondering if Gaz is going to avoid him forever..."I brought you all some gifts, but I guess you could give it to her when I leave..."

Dib frowned as he looked out. "Gir should be able to protect her; he's a bit wacky, but he is protective." He said and pulled out his phone, texting her. 'Hey, you alright? Where are you?'

She texts back. "In the bushes by the house, eating tacos with Gir. How is it going?" she asks, petting Gir they have set up a picnic just out of sight.

'It's going well, dad knows.' Dib text her back. "She's fine." He told them

"May whatever Gods rule her protect whoever dares mess with the Gaz-beast." membrane looks at Zim in wonder, "Why Gaz is a good kid sure she can be a little scary when she is mad, but that doesn't mean you should leave her to herself." he comments "Does she go on space adventures too?"

Dib shook his head. "No, but Zim and I have been thinking about bringing her the next time we go out." Membrane nods, wanting to try and keep his little girl safe but he knows she hasn't been his for a long time now, neither has Dib, and he knows she would be safe with his son. "I hope she has fun; she still likes video games right? I got her the newest Gameslave that won't be released for another two months, hoping to at least appease her...."

“That would be something she will be excited about I'm sure." Dib smiled. Membrane sighs in relief before looking at his watch. "I need to go...Simmons is picking me up soon...may I come back next week?" he asks, wondering if he was imposing on returning so soon, not having spent so long with his kids in forever, but not wanting to jump down their throats either.

Dib shrugged. "Come by any time...it was nice seeing you again dad." He got up and hugged his father, debating about giving Gaz's hiding spot away, though he knew she just wanted to punish their father for a little bit at least. Membrane hugs him back not having expected the affectionate act but is happy. 

"I will, maybe Gaz will eventually forgive me if I earn it..." he says walking toward the door. turning toward Zim; he thanks the alien. "Thank you for taking care of my children and letting them take care of you, and I promise to keep your secret, it won't leave this house." Zim nods in acknowledgment having been in the process sneaking another piece of cake.

Dib nodded. "I'm sure she will." He replied and text Gaz. 'He's leaving.'

Gaz and Gir hide quietly in the bushes till Membrane can leave; Gaz wants to hug her father and say she is happy to see him, but it can wait; he has to learn a lesson, and he won't learn that if she goes to him right now and then.

Dib sighed and wrapped his arms around the eating Irken. "That went better than I expected."

"it did I am glad he accepts us and our relationship,," Zim says leaning into Dib. "I need a new wig, this one is painful to Zim now."

Dib nodded. "We'll look for one," he assured and pet his antenna. Zim purrs setting his cake down, halfway done as he was now full, letting Dib soothe his antennae "Dib did well on dinner tonight..." Zim comments as Gaz came in, picking twigs out of her hair and off of her shirt. "Well, I am glad it all went well. Is there any food left?" she asks as Gir comes in and ditches his costume.

“Yeah." Dib handed her a plate. "here you go."

"thanks," She says, headed back to her room; she sees the box with her name on it and picks it up too, taking it with her.

Dib kissed the top of Zim’s head as he started rubbing his belly. "I love you."

"I love you too,” Zim says, wrapping his arms around Dib, loving the belly rub; it going well for both the smeets and his digestion, a process he was still very thankful worked properly with a fixed PAK. Dib hummed happily and decided to carry Zim to the bedroom; he laid on the bed with the other. "You think computer can scan and see how it's developing?" He asked, wanting to see their baby.

"It can try but it is a day or two old at best... computer can you scan for the smeet and see how it is developing?" Zim asks, and computer lowers a robotic arm that looks similar to an ultrasound and ran it over Zim’s belly before showing a screen with a very blown up picture of a bunch of cells dividing and growing. 

"Aww, it looks like Dib" computer teases before continuing. "Development appears normal from recovered data and should start taking form over the next week or so." Zim wiggles excitedly distorting the image on the monitor and computer disperses it. Zim giggles in happiness. "Our very own mass of cells! That will be a baby soon!" he says hugging Dib.

Dib smiled as he looked at the screen and held Zim close; he was excited and scared at the same time. "I can't wait." He replied and kissed the Irken lovingly. Zim kisses back. "I wonder if any of the Resisty have kids already? they might have some information to offer...maybe you can ask Rift?" Zim asks.

Dib nodded. "I'll ask him." He replied. Zim nods if there are other children then maybe it would ease Dib’s worry and provide more information for Zim to compile. Dib took his glasses off and set them to the side before petting Zim’s antenna lightly. Zim purrs holding onto his mate looking into the gold eyes presented to him he kisses Dib softly as he relaxes. "Zim loves you, my human.” Dib kissed him back lightly. "I love you too, my Irken." He said, enjoying holding him in his arms. Zim purrs softly as he is held securely in his lover's arms; he vaguely wonders how he ever lived without it and guesses that is just what love must feel like.

Dib sighed happily and closed his eyes, the blur giving him a bit of a headache. "Night babe." He smiled. Zim watches his lover a little longer before sleeping himself sighing happily.


	17. Chapter 16

Zim works diligently on his projects knowing he can’t afford screw-ups, running test after test to ensure each step of the process was going well; his tummy rumbles demanding food, and he rubs it to try and soothe it. "I wonder if the Dib-love is awake…" He mutters to himself. The Irken carefully wraps his project; he isn't finished yet but he needs to know the exact nature of Dib’s 'blurry' vision to make sure they work correctly, and he doesn't want any dust or containment to go near it; he goes to the elevator and lets it take him to the kitchen hoping there was food.

The human looked over when he heard the elevator and waited for Zim to enter. "Good morning." He smiled when the Irken entered the room and kissed him. Zim kisses back. "Zim was hoping you would be awake!" he says excitedly bouncing up and down. "Zim needs food and information from the Dib!"

"Alright," Dib replied and handed him a plate. "What do you want to know?"

"What is the nature of your compromised vision?" Zim asks wondering if the issue was in Dib’s brain or the eye itself. Dib hummed. "Not sure, I mean I've had the problem for as long as I can remember." He replied. "Do you have a way of figuring it out?"

"Yes, yes! Zim has his amazing computer!" Zim says. "Computer check the Dib-things eyes for his dysfunction, please! Zim must know if the problem is in the brain or eye itself...." Zim says stuffing his face with waffles afterward his body demanded food. Computer complied and scanned Dib’s eyes, the human making sure he stayed still so as not to mess up the diagnosis. "It appears to be a problem with his eyes." The computer said.

Zim beams "excellent! That makes everything so much easier! Now all Zim has to do is rewire the Dib’s eyes! I was just going to take them out and replace them like I did Keef's but that was a far too painful process, so Zim is just going to fix what is there!” Dib cringed a little at the thought of it being painful, feeling bad for Keef having to of gone through that. "Good, I don't want my eyes taken out." The Irken nods. glad he thought he was correct. “it will hurt a little, but Zim can knock you out first so you won’t notice."

Dib nodded and ate his food, glad he wouldn’t have to have his eyes taken out and only had to deal with whatever Zim had planned. "Alright." He replied. Zim finishes his food and lays back in his chair; he rubs his tummy for a second before his eyes shoot open "Dib!" The human looked over when the other yelled his name. "What?" He asked, concerned.

"Feel Zim’s tummy!!!!" Zim says excitement filling his eyes there is just the tiniest trace of a bump just a smidgen but it was enough for the alien, and he knew it wasn't because of the food. Dib went over and placed his hand on Zim’s belly, smiling. "Wow..." He leaned down and kissed the Irken's belly a little. The Irken giggles at the touch as it really tickles, but he was happy Dib was happy too; Gaz walks in to steal food and notices the scene. "What’s going on here?" She asks just woken up and was too tired to put on her scary. "Zim has a bump! Feel it!" he says, too happy to fear her wrath and she actually looks interested and walks over to touch it. "Wow..."

Dib kissed Zim’s cheek and then handed Gaz her food. "Hey Gaz, I was wondering if you would like to go to space with us the next time we go." He said as he looked at his sister; he wasn’t sure if she would want to go, but it was still nice to ask. She thinks a second still absorbing in rubbing Zim’s belly in a rare moment of fascination. "Yeah sure, whatever, let’s go meet some aliens" Dib nodded and smiled a little “Awesome." He replied, excited that his sister wanted to go.

When she finishes touching Zim’s stomach, she goes back to her room with food and Zim looks at Dib happy. "I think she likes them already.” He said happily, and Dib smiled and held the Irken close. "She's going to be a wonderful aunt." Zim nods, determined to find her happiness out in space. "When shall we go? After I fix your eyes?" Dib nodded and hummed in thought. "Yeah." He replied. "I do have to see if the Tallest will let a few scientists work with my dad on fixing the environment anyway, though I should probably call beforehand, so I'm not interrupting something."

“You should, Zim is going to go back to his project for the Dib!" Zim says proudly, loving the feel of working on something again; he kisses Dib before sliding out of his chair, smiling as Dib kissed him back and then went to call the Massive.

Purple picks up and is drinking a soda he then gives his full attention to Dib. "Oh hey, Dib, what’s up? RED! Dib’s on the phone!" he calls over his shoulder to his mate. The red-clad Tallest looked up from his work and went over. "Hello, Dib." The human smiled, glad he hadn’t interrupted anything important at least. "Hey guys, sorry if I'm interrupting something, I was actually planning to make a trip to the Massive sooner or later. I need to ask about borrowing a few of your scientists or something to help my dad, who's working on a project, trying to fix the Earth's environment. Though, I figured a trip to the Massive wouldn't hurt." He explained.

Purple thinks about it. "Nah, nothing major. It would make it safer for the people going there, I am sure we can send that Vortian over who always worked with Zim, we just released him from prison, and he seems alright what do you think Red?" Purple asks looking at his co-tallest. Red nodded in reply. "I believe that is a good idea, especially if you and Zim are to have that safe house." He said as he thought about it. "Perhaps we could bring you to Irk to speak with a few other scientists who may wish to help."

The Purple-clad Tallest nods, smiling at that. "that would be kind of cool, to bring him there; he would be the first foreigner allowed on irk since the Miyuki incident." Red nodded and hummed. "And perhaps helping out another planet could help how others think of us." He replied. "Show that we are turning around, this would be a step forward." Purple nods taking Red's hand. "Will Zim be joining you? When can we expect you?"

"My sister is actually coming to," Dib replied. "I'll talk to Zim about coming to Irk." Red nodded. "Perhaps we should be careful with that though, what if his depression is triggered?" He asked, worried about the smaller Irken’s health. Purple taps his chin at that.... "maybe I and red can arrange for him to meet his therapist while you guys are here? And your sister who is she?" He asks not minding since she must be decent if they are bringing her at all.

"Her name is Gaz," Dib replied. "And that would be great, thanks." Red nodded. "Good idea Pur." He replied and then looked at Dib. "You talk to Zim and tell him that we'll have his therapist meet with him if he wants to come to Irk. We'll be preparing for your arrival."

"Yeah, and I will make sure there are donuts! Zim loves Donuts!" Purple says already planning on ordering them.

Dib chuckled a little. "Alright, I should go check on Zim, see you guys later." He said; the Red-clad tallest nodded in reply. "Alright, see you later Dib." He replied before the screen went black, the human then went into the lab and made his way over to the Irken who was working on his little project. "The Tallest are arranging for us to go to Irk after we reach the Massive." He said. "And it sounds like they've found you a therapist to talk to." Zim nods trying not to think about it until he has too. "Zim finished your eye things, and the test says they are safe to do you wish to try them now?" Zim asks showing Dib to needle-like objects that appear gold plated on one end.

He looked at them and nodded. "Sure," Dib replied and took his glasses off, setting them on the counter. Zim helps the human lay on his table and giggles a little. "Now who is on the autopsy table my Dib?" Zim says as he remembered Dib's old threat while he prepared a little anesthetic for the human. "Zim’s AMAZING device will take over all light filtration and electrical impulses sent to the brain so there will be no mistakes!” Dib chuckled a little as he listened to the other, the anesthetic taking effect. "I can't wait." He replied.

Zim runs his hands through Dib’s hair till the human is out and he opens each of the human’s eyes, pushing the needles in through the pupil dead center; he had to get this entirely right. Once they were connected to the optic nerve, they took the cue form Dib’s natural electromagnetic pulse and activate; the gold plated end spiraling out to fall directly behind Dib’s iris, acting as a camera lens cover to spiral open and closed depending on light needs. The Irken then runs a few tests to make sure they are correctly connected, though he won't know if it works until Dib wakes up.

Dib awoke a little while later and opened his eyes; he looked around able to see everything so clear as if he were wearing his glasses, if not better. "Whoa...." He said, amazed at how well he was seeing. The Irken jumps as he looked at Dib expectantly, but he’s mesmerized as he can see the spiraling of the machinery behind Dib’s irises, it is so beautiful; such a mixture of machine and organic. The slight glow it provided Dib’s eyes are gorgeous!

Dib looked around till his eyes landed on Zim; he smiled and sat up. "This is way clearer than with my glasses." He commented. "Zim is happy they work; he was going to give you the full-color spectrum like that of a butterfly, thinking that would be cool but Computer said it might overload your brain, so Zim had to take it out..." Zim says admitting how his work looks on Dib. "Dib’s eyes are amazing...." The human smiled a little and hummed a little. "Yeah, humans aren't exactly supposed to see like a butterfly." He said and got off the table, going over to Zim. "You are way more amazing." He said and hugged him.

Zim hugged the human and nuzzled him. "So the Tallest are expecting us soon?" he asked as he looked at him. “Yeah," Dib replied, petting his antenna for a bit. "I'll go tell Gaz to get ready and then I'll get the voot cruiser ready." The Irken nodded and started cleaning up his work area. "Oh, and Dib, if anything changes let me know so that I can fix it," Zim says, not expecting anything to go wrong but being cautious anyway. Dib nodded. "I will." He assured and went to go upstairs; he knocked on Gaz's door, waiting for his sister to answer.

After a moment, Gaz answers the new Gameslave open on her bed. "yes Dib?"

"Hey, we're heading up into space in a bit, I'm going to get the ship ready." He told her and Gaz nodded, refusing to show her excitement over this. "How long will we be gone?" she says leaving the door open and grabbing a bag to throw her stuff in. "Probably just a day but it'll be fine to pack just in case we stay a little longer," Dib said, not exactly sure how long they would be gone, though he would estimate a few days at the very least. "Alright! I will be out in a minute, a real minute this time." She added so Dib wouldn’t be taking too long getting ready, expecting her to wait around like she did with her father.

Dib nodded. "Alright." He replied and went to get the ships going; he waited for Gaz and Zim, wondering if they should bring Gir but didn't want the robot to cause trouble upon the Massive. Gir jumps in with his piggy at the side. "Computer says we are having a sleepover wanna be there?" He asks Dib handing him a cookie as Gaz and Zim show up, each having small bags with two changes of clothes Zim’s a little larger since he packed Dib’s too. "No Gir, we have a mission, and you need to keep computer company," Zim said gently, and Gir hugs him before running away screeching. The human chuckled a little and started up the voot cruiser once the roof split and the ship flew off; he took Zim’s hand in his and then, once they were in space, he set directions toward the Massive.

Zim snuggles in between Gaz and Dib, holding Dib’s hand absorbing heat from both of them. "Humans are so pleasantly warm."

"Glad we could heat you up." Dib smiled.

Gaz nods not finding it too terrible to heat the pregnant alien up. "So we are stuck in here for three days? or is Irk farther way?"

"We're heading to the Massive which is three days away, though it does sort of pass pretty quickly," Dib said. "Then they are taking us to Irk, I'm not sure how long it'll take to get to Irk from where we are." He said, unsure of the estimated time from Earth to Zim’s own home planet. "Six months if you actually travel from Earth, but they are most likely going to teleport..." Zim mutters as he began settling all ready for a nap. "Wow..." Dib replied, glad for the estimate on how far away it was. "Glad we're taking the Massive there then." He said and put his arm around Zim.

Gaz scooted a little closer to the alien can stay warm as Zim nuzzled into Dib’s side with a purr. "Yes, it was a long grueling trip especially with Gir singing the 'Doom song" for the entire trip.” He replied, and Dib cringed at the thought of having to travel with a robot singing the same word for over six months. The Irken giggled, falling asleep; Gaz absentmindedly begins rubbing the alien's stomach. "So, what do you think it will be?" she asked, quietly wondering why she was so interested in all this; she was Gaz; master of all things dark and mean.

Dib thought about it for a moment and hummed; he didn’t know, but he didn’t really care what they were having since he would love it either way. "Not sure, Zim said that Irkens usually pick what gender they want to be and the females go through a lot of modifications." He said. "We're hoping that if that part is Irken, then if it's a girl that it won't have to go through all that, of course there could be a chance that, being part human they are born how they are and won’t have to go through what an Irken female would have to." He explained.

Gaz nods in understanding. "Neat, so Irkens are both genders, that must be interesting in the bed," Gaz said unashamed with an evil smirk, wanting to see how uncomfortable she can make her brother. The other Membrane sibling blushed. "Uh well..." He said, feeling a bit uncomfortable discussing their sexual lives with his sister. She giggled, wondering if she should milk it more, but since she is about to be on a planet of Irkens, she might want to be nicer. "I’m just teasing, wanted to see how red you would turn..." she giggled, earning a small chuckle from Dib. "I know."

She leaned back in her seat, looking out toward the stars. "It’s a lot different than looking at it from the surface isn’t it?" Dib nodded as he looked out at the stars with a small smile on his face. "More amazing when you are out here." Gaz nodded and decided to have a nap herself. "Well, I will stargaze later, this infinite darkness makes me sleepy," she said, closing her eyes a bit. Dib nodded and let her nap as he continued to look out at the expanse of stars; he had to admit that he liked being out here in space, it was all so amazing and interesting; he was interrupted in his thoughts when the Irken sleepily made his way into his lap, rubbing his belly in his sleep. "Dib-human..." he said quietly, and Dib wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

The three-day trip transpired without incident, except Zim eating nearly all the rations; his bump grows a little bigger, much to the little alien's delight. Dib had been eating small rations, knowing Zim would need the food more than him due to him being pregnant; he looked out the window. "Almost there." He told them, smiling as he kissed him. "Yay~ finally!" Zim said happily. Gaz had also limited herself and was looking forward to mass food; Zim felt sad that he had eaten most of the food, but he was glad their trip was about over.

The Voot cruiser reached the Massive and Dib parked in the ship's garage; he got out and grabbed his and Zim’s bag before helping Zim out of the cruiser, knowing the Irken would have a hard time doing so himself with his bigger belly. The Irken hopped out with Dib’s help, keeping a hold of his human’s hand as Gaz climbed out as well. They both stretch a little, and Zim squeaks happily, rubbing his belly. "Ah, finally room to breathe!”

Dib led them both out of the garage, an Irken with bright pink eyes looked up from a small tablet he was working on. "The Tallest sent me to fetch you." He said and led them down the hall. Zim walked stiffly behind the other Irken, looking professional; he may be pregnant and not technically working yet, be he was a soldier and since this Irken wasn’t showing any unprofessionalism he wouldn't either. The Irken led them to the room and cleared his throat. "My Tallest, your guests are here." Red looked away from what he was doing. "Thank you, Taze." He said and dismissed the Irken who went back to work. Red then looked at the others and stopped on Gaz. "You must be the Dib’s sister; it is nice to meet you; I am Tallest Red."

Gaz nods in acknowledgment, not being rude but more of a ‘being nice because she had to be’ gesture since she doesn't really respect him yet. "Nice to meet you." She says neutrally, and her eyes wander to the rest of the control room finding it impressive. "Do you pilot this?" She asks looking at the set up like she would if someone had invented 4D gaming. "Well, not us but the others behind the controls do." Red, pointing toward the Irkens at the controls. "Oh right, Zim." He turned to the smaller Irken. "Did Dib tell you that we've released your friend prisoner 777?"

Gaz immediately wonders off to talk to them being far more sociable as she discussed controls and propulsion systems; her rare geek side fully functioning. Zim is momentarily stunned by this; Gaz was actually socializing. At Reds question, the smaller Irken perked up. "Really? thank you!" Zim said and hugged Red's legs, hormones making him forget decorum in his glee. "I forgot to mention it," Dib admitted and watched his sister, surprised. Red smiled a little. "You are probably tired, you should go and rest." He said.

Zim releases him still beaming. "Of Course Zim slept most of the last three days and only woke up to eat, but he is still sleepy.... then I can call 777!" Purple comes in then with a tray of snacks for him and red; he pauses seeing Dib and Zim not noticing Gaz yet. "Oh, you guys are here! That’s great, hey..." Purple pauses his antennae twitch, and he leans down to look at Zim his antennae forward. "Why do you smell sweet Zim? wearing perfume now?" Zim looks confused, and Purple has some strange thought, that Zim needs more care; like instead of ordinary donuts he required super donuts.

"Oh yeah! he's with smeet." Dib explained to them. 

Red's eyes widened. "Oh!" He replied. "You're pregnant?"

Zim nods happily as he looked at them "Yes, Zim is! He even has a small bump already! Want to feel?!" he asks and Purple squeaks in excitement, immediately going to his knees to touch attracting the stares of quite a few Irkens who gather. "Red! it really is cute!" Purple says feeling his stomach, it was still such a small thing; he didn't know why he was so excited, but he was. Red got down and felt Zim’s belly as well, smiling. "Perhaps you are the first Irken to have smeet born." He said, smiling. "That is unless the others that were free before you had started their families." He stood and hummed softly before turning to look at a few of the other Irkens in the room. "Tell the cooks to get food ready, our guests will be hungry." He told an Irken who nodded and left.

“I don't know how the Resisty could feed them, Zim eats far too much..." Zim said as he really needed to check that out. "Zim should really call them and ask, I already did what research I could without poking into the control brains themselves, and Zim is not looking forward to that.” He replied, not wanting to even touch the source of his misery.

Red nodded. "I understand that." He said. "Irken history has sort of been eliminated it seems, but we are recovering old files on Irk that were supposed to be disposed of at the start of the control brains reign." He said, and Dib nodded as he listened. "That's great. Hopefully, you can find more." He said and then looked at Zim. "You’re eating more because you are eating for not just yourself now." He explained, knowing this concerned the Irken a bit. "Zim would hope so...." he says rubbing his belly Purple feels a pang of envy at that but doesn't comment knowing maybe someday Red would want smeets too, right now all he feels is that Zim should be resting like some maternal instinct or something it felt weird.

Red smiled. "Well, if you guys want to eat now, I'm sure we have food ready by now...as for your sister..." He looked over, and Dib bit his lip. "Just let her talk to them; she doesn't talk to very many people back on Earth anyway, so I’m glad she’s meeting others." He replied, smiling a little. Purple notices her for the first time. "That’s the terror you told us about Zim? She looks so docile..."He says, and Zim shakes his head as he follows the purple tallest out. 

"I guarantee this is the first time ever Zim has seen her like that, when her disdain is kindled she could destroy worlds!" Zim says maybe exaggerating knowing it would take a lot for Gaz’s angry level to get to that point. Dib chuckled a little and sighed a bit. "She's not too bad." He said as he walked with them.

Purple leads them to a dining area, and there is already food waiting. "Eat as much as you like, if you want something else or need more just ask anyone to get it for you." He says. "Now, I must get back to Red, I may have dumped most of the work onto him, and he will get mad if I don't at least sit with him through it; toodles~," Purple said as he started leaving and Zim immediately sets about eating his food.

Dib smiled and sat down, taking a bite of his food, holding Zim close and the Irken goes to just sit in Dib's lap, purring and stealing the human's food every now and then. The human chuckled softly and rubbed Zim’s belly a little as he took a bite of his food, letting him steal some of his food; he didn’t mind it since he knew Zim needed more food than him. The Irken giggles thinking he is sneaky and the belly rub just makes him feel relaxed and warm inside he turns to nuzzle Dib’s chest as he gets close to being full, purring as Dib kissed the top of his head. "I love you." 

Gaz was enraptured as she looked at the controls, there was no way she was telling Dib or dad outright, but she loved engineering and computers; both being a big part of her gaming experience, sure these worked a lot differently than earth engendered stuff, but it was still understandable. The Irkens were very willing to tell everything they knew even if most of it was to offhandedly brag; she had seen Zim do it thousands of times and as long as she didn't comment on it they told her everything. She was already thinking of how to pilot something like this when she heard the door open she looked over to see a new Irken enter relatively tall for his people almost her height; he looked relatively young if she understood Irken aging correctly from the way Zim had described it.

Keal looked at the human a moment; he had to admit she was attractive; it was strange as he had never had these sort of feelings before, though he assumed it was mainly at the fault of the control brains, who had pushed out all those emotions. "Hello, my name is Keal." He greeted, holding his hand out for her to shake. From what he understood this girl was the sister to Zim’s human mate, but he had never caught any names since he didn’t really talk to Zim all that much aside from Zim coming to apologize to him for striking him. The other Irken who had been at the controls looked away from his screen, antenna perked when he heard Keal speak, knowing it was about time for him to get off.

"Gaz, your eyes are an adorable shade of purple," Gaz said without shame, watching the one called Dune get up and pack his area. "I assume you’re the shift change they were telling me about?" Keal’s cheeks tinted blue a little as she spoke about his eyes, even though they were about as common as the normal Red eyes he had never really thought of them as anything special. "I uh..." He looked to see Dune finishing up. "Yes actually, I've been working here since the control brains have been eliminated."

Gaz taps her chin thoughtfully. "So do you know how to drive this?" it was the one thing she hadn't got anyone to show her yet since it was near the end of their shifts or they didn't know if it was allowed, though she still wanted to know. Kael nodded in reply and smiled. “That I do.” He said.

“Show me" It isn't a question, but it isn't as scary as normal; more like you can't refuse because it would break your heart to do so. The purple-eyed Irken looked at her and nodded. "We should be heading toward Irk anyway, so I can show you a bit." He said and got to the controls, looking at the screen as he worked on maneuvering the ship skillfully. She watched every movement with rapt attention; she liked this Irken, he obviously respects the machine, and he is graceful at, it even though he said he just transferred. "you are good at this."

Keal smiled. "Thanks...I've been interested in ships since I was a smeet, I built my own voot cruiser a few years ago."

Gaz nodded in reply. "I have never built my own ship if I did dad and Dib would expect things form me, and I can't have that, but I did fix the bugs in the voot Dib stole. Though I won’t tell him that either, it was funnier watching him think he did it." Keal chuckled a little as he listened to her story and hummed. "Well, just let it be your hidden talent." He replied, smirking a bit. She stood and watched him a minute before sitting on the right arm of his chair, reclining on it to watch him fly; she was a little tired but, she had spent the last three days sleeping on and off and didn't want to sleep yet, so she just watched this Keal work. Sure she could have gone and bothered the other flying Irkens, but she didn't feel like it, and when she didn't feel like doing something she didn't.

Keal continued to drive the ship, glancing at the screen that looked to be radar. "Sometimes it helps to check and make sure there are no oncoming ships or anything else in the way, it wouldn’t be good to have an accident in this big a ship.” He explained to her.

“I bet they splatter like bugs on a windshield...but I guess you can't be too careful, one bit of damage in space could be fatal" Gaz said, looking at the radar with him as well. "This ship is pretty strong, aside from the hit it took a few years ago in the snack hatch when Zim and your brother took control of the ship, and the Resisty went after it.” He said, remembering that day; he was pretty sure he had a concussion or two then. "Dib would have been so much better if he let me drive. Once Zim went into a Nano ship to sabotage my brother and maybe kill him in the process, it was hilarious, but Dib sucked so bad at it. Zim was beating the crap out of him, so I took over under the pretense of gaming and saved his sorry butt...you know, the more I think about it, it might be fun to build a ship..." Gaz thought of having something she could pilot around at her whim instead of opportunistically...

Keal listened to her and hummed. "Well, perhaps when we get on Irk I could help." He replied, and she looked at the Irken, not expecting him to offer, but she’s happy non-the-less; she watched him fly little longer; his focused purple eyes and the way his fingers danced over the commands; she didn't know why she was focusing on him in particular and it bothered her. "I would like that I guess."

He nodded and sat back. "Alright." He replied, smiling at the thought of showing her how to make a Voot.

Gaz gets up and gets ready to leave. "I assume you will be here around the same time tomorrow?" She asks deciding to bug him more if he was, or maybe she would skip; she wasn’t sure yet, so she would decide when the time came. He looked at her and nodded a bit. "Yes, I will be." He replied.

She says nothing more and walks to her room, a Drone Irken having told her how to get there; she lays on the bed bring out her game slave thinking of today’s event, and finding she didn't think she handled it well at all; she was too nice, and they probably think she is a pushover. She then wondered why some alien’s opinions mattered at all, a sigh escaped her lips played her Gameslave till she fell asleep purple eyes staying in her mind.


	18. Chapter 17

Purple cuddles with Red in their chambers, having moved in with the other tallest the second he was allowed to. "Well, today was interesting." The red-clad taller hummed happily and snuggled with Purple, smiling as he looked at the other. "Mm, yes it was." He replied, petting the other's antenna lightly, causing the other to purr happily as he put his head on Red's shoulder. "Do you think me and you, could have smeets someday Red?" He asks but blushed after he said it. "If you want to, that is, someday you know! Just a thought" he says, embarrassed he asked so soon. He looked at Purple and smiled at the thought of having a smeet with his best friend and mate. "Pur... I would love to have a smeet with you," he said as he nuzzled the other's cheek lovingly.

Purple feels better that Red agrees with him and turns his head to kiss his mate lovingly, having Red kiss him back just as passionately, turning the kiss into a passionate one. The purple Tallest wraps his arms around Red so he can be closer, easily being drawn into the play; his antennae rushing to meet with Red's own. He heard Red moan as their antenna curled around each other's; he was soon pulled into Red’s lap as his tongue licked at his mouth, awaiting his own to come out and play with Red’s.

He opens his mouth to let his own slither out to entwine with Red's, moving his arms to around Red's neck to keep himself from falling. Red's tongue danced with Purple's own as one arm held him close; his other hand made its way into Purple's robes, once his hand made it past his clothing he began running his fingers along the others inner thigh. This made Purple moan, a blue tint rising in his cheeks as he continues to kiss Red; his antennae having their own dance with his red co-tallest.

Red purred and nipped at his neck a little as his fingers traced down Purple’s member and then the outside of his slit, the treatment causing Purple's breath hitch as his eyes widen and his legs spread instinctively to the other. "Red!" he pants out, this feeling making his antenna quiver against Red’s own. Red moaned as the others antenna shuddered against his own; he laid the other on the bed and pushed his fingers into him, thrusting them in and out of him. These movements made Purple moan loudly, wiggling slightly on Red; the intrusion odd but pleasant to Purple at the same time. He runs one of his hands up Red's side, knowing the corset made the underlying skin sensitive; he just hoped it would be in a right way for Red.

Red moaned as he felt Purple touch his sensitive skin and kissed his lover softly on the lips as a small purr escaped his throat; he could tell Purple loved the feeling and moaned softly when Purple began stroking his member. None of them were sure what to do since they had never mated before in their life, though some things just came as the instinct to them. "Mm..." Red moaned and nuzzled into his neck; his fingers continued to move in and out of Purple's slit.

Purple moaned softly and is struck with an idea; he just hopes Red won’t slap him over it. He took his free hand down Red's body, still stroking his member, but uses his free hand to tease the area around Red's own slit; he won't go inside of it since Red was very much so the dominant here, but he wanted to see if he could add to Red's pleasure. The sensation caused Red to shiver in delight, and he moaned as Purple's fingers traced his slit. "Mm, Pur..." He purred and nibbled on his neck; his fingers going into him deeper.

Purple moans louder; his body overflowing with the heat he feels as his lower regions contract, and he knows he is close to something. "Red...!" It’s a plea; he doesn't know for what, but he wants Red to do something to relieve this warmth flooding his inside. Red moaned; his member pulsing with need, more need than Purple's hand was able to give him, after a moment he took his fingers out of Purple's slit and pushed himself inside him. "Mm... Pur..." Purples back arches; his hands begin clawing the sheets and his head swinging lightly as he gasps at the feeling of Red inside him. He moans loudly, anyone nearby would turn blue knowing what that was a sound of.

Red moaned and thrust into him more. “Pur..." He purred and went harder inside him as he listened to the others pleasured cries. Purple was lost in bliss, all that existed was Red pounding into his body. It was amazing, it was consuming, it made him so hot he couldn't hold it; he felt himself tighten before his world exploded into stars and mind-numbing pleasure. He latched on to Red and cried his name as he did, the feeling wiping even his presence out. Red moaned and kissed him as he thrust into him more; he was beginning to feel close. "Mm... Pur, I'm close…" He purred and kissed him again, everything just felt so amazing to him, and he could tell Purple was feeling the same thing. The other nodded, panting, trying to keep up with Red, wanting Red to explore the fantastic pleasure too, he props himself up to kiss his lover passionately wrapping his tongue around his mate’s

Red kissed him back just as passionately; his tongue dancing with the others as he thrust harder inside him and came deep inside him with a few more hard thrusts with a loud moan. Purple moaned at the feeling and began wrapping his legs around Red, keeping their hips together, not wanting him to leave yet as he kissed his best friend and lover. Red purred as he continued to stay inside the other, not wanting to leave the other just yet. "Mm... Purr..." He smiled, looking at his lover with affection and love.

Purple smiled back at the other and sighed happily. "That was amazing Red..." he said, a blush covered his cheeks as he hugged him. "Very amazing," Red replied, hugging him close. His co-Tallest laid his head on Red's shoulder as they held each other; he felt something changing in him, and he then knew why Zim had been pregnant already and why Irkens were so valued as breeders in pre-empire history, but he wouldn't tell Red yet maybe with cake or something. Purple purred as Red began petting his antenna lovingly; happy to hold his mate in his arms. "I hope we are able to recover more about our race before the control brains."

"I hope so as well." Purple then feels a bit of matriarchal worry take him a little. "Are you sure we should let Zim do that? Isn’t there anyone else in the empire fit to go through them, what if he panics and hurts himself or his smeet?" Red shook his head and looked at Purple; he didn’t want Zim to go through the files either, the smaller had gone through so much already. "I don't want Zim to go through them." He said after a moment and sighed softly. "He went through too much already, and he's with smeet, I'm not about to cause him more grief. Perhaps we can see if Dib could recover something or maybe someone who can recover old memory files." 

Purple nodded in agreement. "I don't like it Red, all these new feelings and things, they are so new; so unexpected, they are frightening. We almost don't even know anything about our own people. Truths we took for granted are no longer viable, it is like we are starting over as a species..." Purple hated thinking; he hated it with a passion, there was a reason he usually let Red handle the heavy thinking, but these new feeling of responsibility he was having were taxing, and if he wasn't in his mate’s arms still basking in the afterglow of their coupling he knew he would be crying.

Red sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "They are a little overwhelming, along with picking up the slack that the control brains had done for us, but if you think about it Pur, we are starting over, things are going to be different, we depended on them for far more than we realized." Purple nodded at this; Red had been right, he always was, their peaks are proof enough of that, they may have gotten rid of the brains, but the PAK is something they will carry with them for the rest of their existence. He absently traces Red's Pak and supposed he should be thankful that they still work without the control brains.

Red thought for a while and hummed. "There's a race that's related to us...I think I remember one of them being a historian of some sort, perhaps he has some Irken history."

"We should seek them out if we can as long as Zim goes nowhere near the brains." Of course, Purple had no idea which race that Red was talking about since there were so many related to Irkens but that was alright as long as Red had a plan. “I will speak with the leader of the Darquians in the morning and see if we can seek a meeting with him," Red assured, not wanting to cause Zim any more pain. "But first we will tell Zim not to go near the control brains; it's for the safety for not only him but his smeet." Purple nodded; his worries soothed knowing that now Zim might have an easier chance of recovering if he never has to go back to the place of his torture. "When is Zim’s therapist arriving?"

"In the afternoon," Red replied.

"Good," Purple said, eyes staying close to Red and licks his cheek affectionately. "I love you; you always have everything worked out before I think of it."

Red smiled and nuzzled him. "Mm, we go well together Pur."

Purple giggles, "It's like we were made for each other"

"Yes, it was." Red kissed his cheek, smiling as he looked at his lover, so glad that his longtime friend and he could be like this. Purple nuzzles his cheek. "Goodnight my love," he said, gently feeling better after the serious talk and he was so happy that Red was the one to make him feel such comforts. "Goodnight Pur..." Red nuzzled him back and smiled, glad he could take care of his lover’s worries; he snuggled with him and fell asleep with the other in his arms.

~o~o~

The next morning Zim snaps awake running to the attached bathroom and empties his guts; his body rejecting what remained of yesterday’s food, the sound made Dib wake up, and he sat up in bed. He instantly knew what the other’s problem was "Morning sickness." He said tiredly and yawned.

Zim wipes his eyes they having involuntarily begun leaking while he was puking. "What is morning sickness? Will it hurt my smeet?!" Zim asked, rubbing his belly in panic. This only served as a reminder to Dib that Irkens knew nothing of morning sickness or anything related to childbearing so he would have to teach Zim everything; he went to him and hugged him close, comforting his lover. "No, it's something that just happens when you are pregnant. It happens for a couple months or so."

Zim’s eyes widen. "Months?! Zim can’t eat for months?" Zim was horrified, how can he nourish himself and the smeet if he can't eat? Do earth females go through this? Dib sighed and led him back to the bed. "You’re still going to eat." He explained. "Being pregnant isn't going to be comfortable, sometime down the road you are going to have sore feet and a sore back, strange cravings, and mood swings." Zim looked at him a moment and then nodded in understanding. "So just like when Zim’s Pak was broken?" he says rubbing his belly. "But these issues are for the smeet, yes? Than Zim will deal with them even if he has to deal with that horrible clicking again.”

Dib nodded and held him close. "Hopefully we don't have to deal with the clicking." This earned a nod from Zim; he began rubbing his belly, it starts to calm down after getting the relief it wanted. "Zim is hungry again," he says flatly now that all his food reserves are gone. "Let’s go get breakfast," Dib said, taking his hand and Zim walks with Dib to the dining area, ready for lots of food.

Once they walked in, Dib got Zim a big thing of food before getting himself some breakfast; he wasn’t going to feed himself before feeding the Irken, who he knew would be very hungry. Zim ate slower than usual, not wanting to upset his stomach again, but so far everything was normal. "So what are our plans for today my Dib-human?" Zim asks curiously, and Dib took a bite of his food, humming in thought. "Not sure yet." He replied, holding him close as Red came up to them. "Zim, Pur and I have decided that we are not letting you look into recovering the control brain files, we feel that it would stress you out and I'm not sure if that will affect the smeet." Dib looked up from his food to Red, thankful he wouldn’t make Zim look into the control brains. "Actually stress isn't good for pregnancy anyway."

Zim frowned, not sure if he likes them deciding things for him but Red is his leader, and Dib is his mate, and they are both right. Zim rubs his belly in thought but the information... it could help everyone. "If not Zim then who? That information needs found if it exists…before it is accidentally destroyed. Zim won't go near it if you both tell Zim not too, but it needs to be done by someone." He would fight them more, but he is still terrified of going near the dead machines that were once his tormentors.

Red sat down at the table. "Pur and I have gotten in contact with one of our sister planets, one of their people is a historian, and he has some information for us." He said. "As for the control brains, we could probably ask one of the tech Irkens to look into it since you most likely want Dib to come with you to your therapy." Zim’s antennae twitch in nervousness at the mention of the therapist, everyone thinks it will help but he studied therapists, and they expect you to tell things; he knew they would be easier if Dib were there. "Yes, Zim would much prefer Dib there. Thank you." Zim said; he was happy that so many people were giving him positive attention now, but it was painful at the same time, maybe the therapist would help with that too? "When do we meet it?"

"In a couple hours," Red replied, and Dib took Zim’s hand and squeezed it lightly; he could tell the other was nervous and unsure; he just had to assure the other that everything would be okay. Zim nodded, rubbing his tummy though unsure; he refused to give up, he knew he had problems, lots of them. They needed to be resolved for him to be a good parent to their smeet, never has something so utterly depended on him and he was determined to do well, and besides; he had the support of his mate and his leaders, how could he fail?

Dib kissed his cheek once he finished eating; he then looked at Red. "Thanks for helping." Red nodded. "Don't mention it." The Tallest smiled, and Zim smiles at both of them, before noticing something, "Where are Purple and Gaz?"

"I let Purple sleep in," Red replied. "As for Dib’s sister I'm not sure, though she seemed to take an interest in talking with the ones that controlled the ship, especially Keal." Dib looked at Red curiously. "Isn't that the Irken that guarded the control brain room?" Red nodded. "Yes; he changed jobs since the control brains are no longer in action." Zim nods wondering if Keal was just the Irken they were looking for. "Did Keal express any interest back?" Zim tried to ask non-science but fails, scientific curiosity shining through as he mentally makes notes.

"They seemed to get along fairly well." Red nodded

Zim wiggles in excitement. "This is perfect; we have a relationship to study! A healthy one! Not to mention the scary Gaz-sister might find something to make her happy!" Zim says in between scientist and friend mode at that moment, Dib chuckled a little. "Yeah." He said, glad that his sister liked someone.

Zim thinks of Keal himself, the Irken wasn't at the end of his growth cycle, so he had potential to get a little taller than Gaz as she had ended her own, but he had a feeling even if Keal didn't get taller, Gaz wouldn't hold it against the boy. "Zim wishes to observe their interaction, but the Gaz might notice and avoid both him and us out of spite..."

"I would just leave it be and see how it goes," Dib said, happy that his sister found someone; he didn't want Gaz to think he was spying or being overprotective, though sometimes it couldn’t be helped. Zim nodded at this; he won't pry... a lot. "Zim will not interfere! It would mess with data anyway; this needs to be as natural as possible to study the development of a healthy relationship between two separate species...we don’t count because we used to hate each other." Zim says, eating an Irken apple

"Yeah, true," Dib replied. "And we don't know if she may end up being with him yet." Red chuckled a little and hummed in thought. "Perhaps I could tell you the next time, after all, Pur and I are in the control room most of the time."

"Oh yes! Be the spies you never could be before because you are tall! Spy for ZZZIIIMMMM" Zim said, glad he has helped in his studies/conspiracies, plus this seemed to be turning out a lot of fun. "Mission accepted," Red smirked, earning a small chuckle from Dib who shook his head in amusement.

Purple bust in on them. "I smell a plot!" he was actually listening at the door, but he had to be dramatic; he floats over and sits in Red's lap, taking a donut, and Red chuckled putting his arms around Purple. "We believe there is a relationship blooming between Dib’s sister and Kael." He told his mate.

"Is that so, wait I feel psychic coming on." Purple rubs his temples and closes his eyes. "And Zim needs us to watch them subtly to study inter-species relationships?" Zim giggles at Purple’s weirdness.

"Listening in on us hm?" Red asked.

"Red I am wounded you think so low of me..." Purple sighs dramatically "Its 100% true but you can't just go around accusing me of things" He mock pouted, and Red nuzzled him. "Well, I'm sorry for accusing you." He purred lovingly.

Zim smiles at seeing his tallest so happy and Purple purrs. "I guess I can find it in my spooch to forgive you.” He replied, and Red kissed him softly. "Good." Dib smiled and wrapped his arms around Zim.

Gaz walks in then, naturally half asleep as she slumps in a chair and eats some of the fruit not even seeming to notice anyone there. "Good morning Gaz... Did you sleep well?" Gaz looks up to bark obscenities at Zim for speaking too early but looks at the cute pregnant Irken and just sighs. "Yes, it was fine, quit being pregnant, so I can yell at you again..." she mutters eating her food, waking up more now that she is eating and talking, the Irken that escorted her looks ready to faint in terror of the experience.

Red noticed and chuckled softly. "You may take a break." He assured the Irken, earning a nod before he away, sure the girl hadn't even talked to him, but she was terrifying all the same. Zim smiled, glad that Gaz wasn’t going to yell at him. "Zim knew you were a closet softie!" he says passing her some donuts to appease the imminent glare, and he smiles. "Zim means with the utmost respect of course... so what are your plans for the day?" He asks hoping they included a purple-eyed Irken but doubted it. "Exploring," she says taking the sweet food.

Red nodded. "Perhaps we could assign an Irken to show you around Irk once we get there." He said, thinking about giving Keal a day off so he could show her around maybe. She nods. "Yeah getting lost on Earth is bad enough, getting lost on another planet would be worse." She said, grateful for their kindness now that she is finally awake; she thought about requesting the Purple-eyed Irken she met yesterday, but that would be stupid, so she doesn't say anything further on it.

"Understandable," Red replied, and Dib nodded. "I will have Zim show me around later." He said, and Zim perks up at this. "Oh yes, Zim will show Dib all sorts of things, like the intergalactic candy store, and the open weapon market though it isn't so open since they got a roof, there are also museums and statues and the smeeteries you have to see those! You might also like the Aviary...” Dib listened to Zim as he spoke about the places they would go; he was excited about exploring another planet. "And don't forget; he wants to speak with a few scientists to help with your Earth environment." Red chimed in.

Zim gets even more excited. "Oh yes the labs, you will have to see the labs! Though finding safety equipment in your size might be difficult..." Zim says going over his mental measurements of Dib. "We should be able to though... oh! Is 777 there?" he asks red hoping yes he would like to see his friend wondering if the Vortians were allowed back on the planet yet.

Red nodded. "Yes, we informed him you would be arriving too." He said, and Zim wiggled in happiness at seeing his best science buddy again, sure they had worked together a few times in Zim’s banishment, but it wasn't the same. "I can't wait to meet your friend," Dib said, smiling as he held Zim in his arms.

"You will like him he is a lot like you," Zim said, knowing Dib would get along with the Vortian, but for now he wants a nap. "Zim is going to go nap now he thinks, does anyone need Zim before he goes?" he asks Gaz says no and purple looks at Red who shook his head. "Go take a nap; we'll wake you when it's time for your appointment." He assured as Dib got up. "I'll join you."

Zim frowned a little, knowing the human didn't need as much sleep as he seemed to and felt bad taking his day up. "You don't have to, Zim knows you don't need to sleep as much as he does...not that Zim is opposed to your company." Dib smiled a little as he looked at the other; he wasn’t tired, but he was sure the other would at least like some company. "I'm not tired, I'll just hold you." The Irken nodded, returning to the room they shared and crawled on the bed, waiting for Dib to join him so he can cuddle his human and get a nap. "What do you think the therapist will be like?"

Dib hummed and laid with him, wrapping his arms around him. "Not sure, but I hope they are nice."

"Zim hopes so too." He curls in on Dib, monopolizing on the warmth the human-emitted as his eyes closed and his breath evens out the alien is quickly out. The human kissed the top of his head and just held him, closing his eyes to rest them a bit.

Gaz sips what appears similar to tea with the tallest. "So, you two are together?" she asked, guessing it must have been recent since Zim and Dib said previously Irkens were highly discouraged from being intimate and so far the purple Tallest has yet to leave the red one's lap. Red nodded at this as he looked at Gaz. "Yes." He replied, smiling. "We recently became mates." 

Purple blushed and decided to begin his spying now. "Do you have a mate?" he asked, not looking for anything specific, just asking. "No, and on earth, we really don't call it mating either…though it sounds a bit more natural than marriage” Red nodded and hummed in thought. "I believe another word in a human would be dating to correct?"

"Yeah humans date, but I don't, there are none there that capture my interest." She says thinking of the pigs at home. "They are not as egalitarian as you people seem to be," she says she has noticed many females in positions of authority here though not as many as males, but that was explained by Zim, as a female Irken is by far harder to find than males.

Red nodded. "So we've heard."

"Plus, I have noticed that relationships here seem to work on a far deeper level than most humans are capable of pulling; it is almost synchronized. I have seen few humans pull that off, Dib being one of them." She said as she sipped the drink; she is every bit as smart as her father and brother, but she rarely shows it off. Ever since she got here, she has been watching the people around her, and her brother and Zim this form of love they carry is far more ingrained in them than she thinks they realize. She refuses to be jealous though because that is petty and she isn't petty.

Red nodded and looked around. "It has been a while since this deep a connection has been made with our race...I'm sure you have been informed about the control brains. We were not allowed to have friends or mates." He explained to her. "It is like our race is just beginning, starting over."

Gaz nods. "I think that is wonderful, though I have a feeling the reason your people lost your rights in the first place is because you didn't value them, your race was traumatized by their past and reflected it on all relationships. Now that you have it back, I think it will turn out better as your race can appreciate it more." Gaz said in a mild attempt at comfort and Purple considers her words. "That is an interesting way of looking at it.”

Red nodded. "It makes sense." He replied.

"A similar phenomenon is happening on earth, used to and still in some parts of the planet people were forced to marry or mate with who their parents ordered them to, there was no love involved often, but once that system was abolished we invented things such as courtship and dating to find love. 

But since those years have passed, we take the opportunity for granted and have turned it into a cheap way to get laid without seeking the companionship it was meant for." Gaz provides an example for comparison. "But I don't think that will happen here, as from what Zim tells me, your race isn't likely to forget this incident for a long time and so far your people seem to value 'the one and only' mentality, which is pretty sweet."

Red nodded and sighed. "Hopefully things don't go as far as they did on Earth as they did with our race though." He said. "But yes, I believe things are returning back to how they should be slow." Gaz nods checking her watch, knowing there would probably be a few hours till the purple-eyed Irken was on duty; she could play her game slave that long but she didn't really feel like it. The red Tallest looked over to see Keal getting his breakfast. "Keal." He called as the Irken made his way to a table; he stopped and looked over to them. "Yes, my Tallest?" He asked, walking over and noticing the girl was with them; he had been unable to get her out of his mind the whole night. Red smiled. "We were wondering if you would show Gaz around once we got to Irk." 

Gaz looks at the mildly attractive Irken and mildly hoping he would accept the offer given to him. "I would be thankful if you would." She says, and if she added the tiniest of pouts to the words, well she wasn't always an angel was she? Keal looked from the Tallest to Gaz, smiling a little at her slight pout. "I would love to." He said, feeling excited, yet nervous about being able to spend more time with her; he sat down at the table across from her.

She gave him a small smile back and Purple tugs on Red's antennae slightly. "I think we need to be getting to work, don't we have a cousin to track down?" he says, wanting to give the two youngers some alone time without 'supervisor observation' since Keal would probably stay a bit formal if he thought his superiors were judging him. "Oh right," Red replied. "We should be going." He told them and led Purple out of the room, so the two had a bit of privacy. Kael watched them leave before turning his attention back to Gaz. "Did you sleep well?" He inquired before taking a bite of his food.

"I did, the bed here is soft, and nothing shook like it occasionally does in the daytime," Gaz says subtly complementing Kael's piloting. "Did you just get off your shift?" she asks knowing he wouldn't have had time for a rest cycle if he was eating breakfast now. "I had a few hours of sleep before I came in here," Keal replied. "So I'm rested up."

"Nice” Gaz says offering him some of the donuts that were on her side of the table. "Wants some? They gave me too many, but I am fairly certain I will die if I eat all that sugar at once" she laughs a little, wondering how Dib could stand so much of the sugary food that Irkens seemed to thrive on. Keal chuckled a little. "We must have more sugar in our diets than humans can handle." He replied, taking her donut. "At least Foodcourtia has foods that aren't all sugary; we could probably make a side trip there after we get on Irk."

"That would be nice." She said, wanting to try other things but she knew she didn't study on the paranormal as much as Dib had. "I trust you won't feed me anything poisonous" she teased him, cracking her eyes open a little, a darker gold than her brothers but still a nice color. "I will try my best, I'm sure they have foods that are safe for human consumption, in fact, there is a human working at the pizza shop," Keal said.

Gaz's hummed, pleased. "I love pizza."

"Pizza it is then," Kael replied. "I'll admit that I have a bit of a weakness for it myself."

Gaz liked that; she liked that very much, this guy just gets better and better. "So, what do you do in your spare time? Do Irkens have video games?" It is a stretch to imagine they might, but if not maybe he would be interested in learning about them. Kael nodded "We do; I can show you some." He replied. She looked a little excited; she can't show too much because that is too girly, but she showed enough to give clear signs of interest as she stands and cleans up her area. "Yes, I love games."

Keal nodded and smiled. "They are pretty fun." Gaz walks next to the Irken, wondering precisely if maybe he was feeling similar things to her, it wasn't loved; she knew it wasn't that but the potential was there, and she was not going to waste time on potential unless she saw something in it. 

So she lets her hand brush his every now and then when they had to move to one side and makes another Irken pass, carefully observing his reactions she knew Irkens were acutely aware of touch. Either from its taboo or recent events or just from sensitivity; so she wanted to see how this Irken felt about her touching him even under the pretense of an accident

The other blushed a little as their hands brushed against each other a few times; he wanted to take her hand in his own a couple of times; he cleared his throat. "So...do you have a mate back home?" He decided to ask her after a moment; his antenna twitched a little as he wondered if he should have asked that, Keal had never been in this sort of situation before, so it was all new to him. "No, no one at home is good enough for my tastes," Gaz said, smiling on the inside, bingo, bait is set.

Keal nodded and hummed. "I see." He replied, smiling a little, glad that she was available.

"What about you? Do you have one?" she asks innocently she knew he was unmated from his reactions and more specifically his reactions to her, but still, she would play along; she loved games after all, and this one was quickly rising in her priority line to win... its prize was far sweeter than her electronic games. The Irken shook his head. "No, I haven't really found anyone I liked... well, till now that is." He admitted cheeks tinted blue a little as he looked at her. Gaz smiles at him slipping her hand in his having noticed his wishes. "I am certain she feels the same..." she suggests slightly "though she must say she doesn't kiss before the first date," Gaz tells him letting her interest be known, but showing that she would like to get to know him better.

Kael smiled a little and held her hand. "Then we'll just have to do that." He said, and she was happy that he agreed, not that she would have given him another option, but it was still nice. "So, what is your life like on Earth?" Kael asked, merely curious about what it was like.

"I don't really do much actually, I live with Zim and Dib, along with their sassy computer and insane robot. I mostly stay in my room and play games or do homework, tinker with machines or I go out and terrorize children who I think are too stupid and need to appreciate life more. Sometimes I sit with Zim when Dib isn’t around." She says, not really willing to admit she doesn't have a life, because even though she couldn't stand how stupid her fellow humans were; she did envy their knack for companionship. But not enough to hang out with them, always having stuck with Dib.

Kael nodded and smiled. "I see...perhaps I could make time to come visit you on Earth." He said. "I will have to modify a human disguise before I go, perhaps you can pick out what you want my hologram to look like if you wish at least."

Gaz chuckles. "Hologram, sure I can help. At least you won't look as silly as Zim; sure his disguise works because people are idiots, but I am sure it would be more comfortable to go with that." She says finding she is already looking forward to his visits. "Though you are so keeping the purple eyes, there is no way are those going."

Keal nodded and smiled. "I will keep my eyes the same color." He assured. "Though I think Zim could have a hologram that doesn't change his appearance aside from what his old disguise looks like...I'm pretty sure those contacts and the wig he wore were uncomfortable." He hummed.

"Yeah especially now that he is pregnant, Dib had to rub his antennae for ten minutes because it irritated them so bad. Zim has a unique way of looking at problems, instead of finding alternatives to his outfit he just quits going outside, or when he learned about germs instead of trying to boost his immunity he just keeps the house germ free."

Keal chuckled a little. "He certainly is unusual." He hummed.

"Probably why Dib fell for him; he was always obsessed with him because Zim was proof of everything humans normally reject, it was a dream come true for my brother. Then Zim fueled his hero complex with his numerous attempts to take over the world as odd as they were, but then when Zim stepped in and helped us it was like a seamless transition because suddenly we all needed each other and all the little quirks that kept us apart suddenly made us a family." Gaz says, honestly happy it happened and knew that if almost any aspect of Zim’s oddness were different, it would never have happened and she wouldn't be holding hands with someone who had a lot of potentials to be her partner.

Keal nodded and smiled a little. "It’s strange how one we all thought was an annoyance could bring us all together."

"I still think he is annoying" she pinches her thumb and forefinger together. "A little, it’s a lot harder now that he is pregnant, but sometimes he is a bit loud. But don't feel too bad for thinking so, if you guys hadn't had hated him so much he never would have found my brother and your empire never would have been saved. Sure Zim suffered far more than anyone should but he is going to recover from it, and he has found what he needs to be happy so regrets won't help; just be more conscious in the future." She told Keal and noticed a lot of Irkens had taken it hard on how Zim had been treated, but it honestly could have been worse

"Yes, I know he will recover, especially with your brother by his side," Kael replied.

Gaz nodded. "Dib is pretty useless, but when it comes to Zim he throws his heart into helping him; he and Zim will work it out and give me little nieces and nephews to spoil," she says with an evil grin plastered on her face, oh such spoiling she will do.

Keal chuckled. "You are going to turn them into a nightmare hm?"

"For their parents, Dib has a lot of stolen pizza to make up for in the form of evil-but sweet enough to still love kids.” Keal nodded and smiled; he hummed in thought for a moment. "Would you like to fly the ship with me?" He asked hopefully; she looked at him in surprise, having not expected that but a wider smile spreads across her face. "I would" Keal smiled and led her toward the control room, a female Irken stood and let him have it since her shift was pretty much over now. Kael looked at Gaz. "Would you like to try?" 

"You might want to tell me the basics first," Gaz said, even though she basically memorized the patterns yesterday she wanted to watch his hands dance over the board again, just as a refresher, of course, that was all she wanted. Keal nodded and started teaching her the basics, and she hung on every word and action, absorbing both the information and the voice of the one speaking it. "Okay I think I got it," she says and hopes she doesn't screw up, this was a massive ship, and though she had flown much smaller craft, this one was complex it would challenge her, and she liked the idea. Keal got up and let her sit in the chair so she could take on the controls; he would help her in case she needed it.

As expected things were a little shaky at first even spilling a few unguarded sodas but she quickly straightens out finding her own grace in using the controls a natural born pilot as she got used to the Massive. "This is nice, has a nice feel to it," she says, and Keal smiled. "You are doing wonderfully." He said, proud of her, it was pretty hard to fly such a big ship without excellent skill and so far she only had one little mess up that wasn’t too major. She smiled before noticing something on the radar form its size and shape it was an asteroid; she had seen a few of them yesterday when Keal was teaching her how to read it. "Do you want to dodge this or should I try?" she asks because flying was one thing permission for moving around things was another.

Keal looked. "I'll take it." He assured, taking the controls once he sat down in his chair and slowly began moving the ship out of the way of the asteroid, making sure the thing didn’t hit them too bad; she leaned on the back of his chair overlooking what he does with interest. Keal kept his eyes on the radar, but at the same time making sure they were out of the way of the huge rock just missing them by a few inches. "And... We are safe." He smiled, antenna twitching happily.

"My hero..." she says patronizingly and pets the twitching antennae unable to help herself; his antenna shivered a little at the touch, and he gave a small purr; he had never felt that before when he had touched his own antenna before. She smiled a little and found she quite liked the sound. "Eye's on the skies..." She reminded not wanting him to crash because of her wandering hands. Keal realized he was just staring at her and nodded as he continued with the flight till Irk came into view thirty minutes later. "There's Irk."

Gaz looks at it as it comes closer. "It’s pinkish-purple? Interesting”

Keal nodded as they approached. "Prepare the ship to enter the atmosphere." He told the Irken beside him; she nodded and started tapping away at the controls. An announcement goes over the intercom for everyone to secure themselves and all snacks as the ship will shake going in, and Gaz looks for anything to secure herself with that would be safer than just holding the back of his chair, and Keal l looked at her. "Sit with me." He told her, not wanting her to fall or anything.

Gas blushed, but sat in his lap as correctly as she can, not wanting to fall when they reached the atmosphere, though she was taller by a little she was definitely lighter and fitting on him comfortably. He buckled them both in and started working on entering, soon the ship started shaking, and he flew the Massive through carefully until it landed gracefully on the ground.

There is a collective cheer at a safe landing not that there ever was a bad one, but good luck was to be celebrated anyway. Gaz smiles, "That was kind of cool it is nice to know movies don't get everything wrong, especially when it comes to entering the atmosphere. He nodded. "They have to be somewhat accurate I suppose." He smiled and unbuckled the belt, so she was able to get up. 

She stands and offers her hand to help him up. "So are we exploring now, or is there a procedure we have to do?" Gaz asked, wondering if Irk needed something like a passport to run around with, the thought almost makes her laugh. Keal took her hand and got up. "Nope, we are free to explore." He smiled and led her out. "Though, considering you and your brother are the first outsiders to visit in a very long time don't be too annoyed if you receive a few stares."

Gaz smiles. "I am very good at dealing with stares...." Though, if she got in trouble for making some Irken's cry was it really her fault?

Keal chuckled a little. "Though I believe the staring will be because you are beautiful," He said and then added, "I may get jealous." He admitted as they stepped into the garage where the voot cruisers were, looking for his own; soon they came to one and it was all black except for the purple Irken Insignia on the side. "Never had anyone jealous over me before. Though if any pretty little ladies decide to check you out, I might get a little off myself... stylish ship." She said impressed, running her fingers gently over the obviously cared for the shell. He nodded. "I worked pretty hard on it." He said, smiling as he opened it for her to get in.

She climbed in, thankfully it was bigger than Zim’s; though the poor thing had been modified for more people it was still a bit cramped. "This is nice, so is it fundamentally different than the others or is it similar but with things added in?" she asks curiously as Keal got in and started the ship up. "It saves money on refilling it. I use a different fuel; it doesn't burn up as much as what the others use." He said as the ship flew out of the garage.

Gas whistled in engineering appreciation. “It flies pretty smoothly too,” She said as Keal flew his ship over the city. "Where would you like to go first?" He asked as he looked over at her. "It’s your planet take me anywhere," She said, leaning back in her chair with arms behind her head as she literally watches the world fly by. "The first date is the man’s responsibility after all" She teased, and Keal gave a small chuckle. "True." He replied and drove toward what looked like an arcade and parked his voot. "You wanted to see what sort of games we had I believe?"

Gaz's eyes sparkle. "I did, the one thing I love more than machines are games." Keal smiled as he opened the voot and took her hand. "Let’s go then." He said as she took his hand, walking in to find games were everywhere, some arcade styles other not so much; she grips his hand tighter in excitement. "So which ones do you play?"

“I haven't been here in a couple years, but I remember a game where you are flying a ship, and you have to shoot all the enemy ships," Kael said and looked around. "There is a two player option where we have to destroy each other's ship too."

"I challenge you then..." she said but decided to make a bet more interesting. "If your score beats mine, I might break the kissing before the first date rule," she said, though doubted it would happen since she is a gaming master. "It's a deal," Kael replied as he found the machine. "And what if you beat me?" He asks as he pulled out a few Irken coins.

"Hmm, you buy me pizza, and you get a kiss if it's decent."

"I can deal with that," Kael said and put the coins in the machine, selecting two players.


	19. Chapter 18

Gaz took a minute to learn the controls as the machines are short for her, and all the controls are for three-fingered hands, but she is learning to deal with that quickly. Always being one to go the extra mile for a game she could play. Keal waited for her to learn the controls before they started, when she finished learning them, he started the game. Once Gaz got the hang of it she was doing pretty good, both of them racking up points and pretty much in a tie as the game went on; he didn’t care who won since he was just having fun, and he knew she was having fun as well. 

Soon they have a crowd of Irkens surrounding them and cheering them on, some placing bets between the purple-eyed Irken and the purple haired foreigner that was playing with him. Keal ignored the crowd; his antenna stood to attention as he continued to pay attention to the game, eyes glued to the screen in front of them. The Irken's fingers slipped a little from being sweaty against the controller, and he cursed in Irken, that small opening gained his ship a lot of damage and her lots of points.

Gaz jumps the opportunity and destroys him, throwing her arms up in the victory. "I am Gaz, and I have conquered your game!" She says in victory as the points rack up showing, the all-time high-score with Keal as she got the second highest score; she turns to him smiling. "You are the worthiest gaming opponent I have ever had. I look forward to my pizza." She said smugly but, kissed him on the cheek.

Keal chuckled softly and took her hand. "I'm glad I was a worthy opponent." He replied, enjoying the kiss on his cheek, after a moment Gaz smiles at him, noticing the crowd and bows. "And that was a demonstration of how to properly woo a girl, now leave and go find a date." Her blatant comment making many turn teal, while some seem to actually take notes, making her giggle. Keal watched in amusement. "I think they are taking that advice well." He replied, watching as the crowd dissipated. "Ready to head to Foodcourtia?"

"Oh yes, that game got me starving." She said, walking out with his hand in hand as he led her back to the voot cruiser; he opened it and let her in before getting in himself. Gaz crossed her legs in the chair feeling very much at ease with Keal as they go to get food. 

He drove the ship out of Irk, heading toward Foodcourtia but halfway there the ship traffic was getting heavier; as traffic slowed to a crawl, Gaz brings out her game slave. "Want to see one of my games" she offered, moving to sit closer to the other; he nodded and looked at the gaming device she had in her hands. “Sure.” He replied and smiled, watching as she turned it on. Gaz deleted her profile, sure she had a record on it, but that wasn’t as important as showing him the game right now; she could totally do it over later. "Okay this game isn't two players, so I am going to show you how to play than watch, it is probably a bit different than what you are used to." She explains handing the device over hoping he can play with just two available fingers on each hand. "I should have thought of your hands..."

Keal looked at the game slave controls and shook his head as he studied it for a moment. Honestly, it didn’t seem like it would be a big problem. "No, it's alright." He smiled and looked at her. "You were able to learn the controls on that game, I'm sure I can learn to use this." 

"Alright," Gaz said, thinking she may be able to take it apart and rebuild it for his hands, it would be easier for her to learn how to play it with fewer fingers than him to try learning more buttons. Keal studied the controls for a moment and then started playing, it was a tad tricky, but he got it eventually; he honestly didn’t mind it all that much even if it was extra work. 

She was impressed and laid her head on his shoulder watching him play; he was getting good. "You might even reach my score with enough time and effort." She said, and he smiled at this, glancing at her before getting back to the game. "You just have to figure out how to maneuver your hands." He replied. "And make sure you are fast enough."

She nodded, ignoring the fact she likes the feel of his slightly cooler skin against her own as she watches them for once glad for a traffic jam. He concentrated on the game as she snuggled into him; he had to admit that he enjoyed feeling her body heat on his naturally cool body.

Gaz looked out the window after a while. "Does traffic always stay this clogged? We haven’t moved in forty or so minutes" She wasn't really impatient but curious, wondering if this was normal. Though she had to admit that she wondered why they hadn’t taken another route. Keal hummed. "It must be the gravity change, this planet does that...or there was a wreck..." She hummed in acknowledgment and laid down across the seats putting her head in his lap. "So we could be stuck here a long time then? I will probably need to text Dib then." She says pulling her phone out to send the message.

Keal nodded. "If you don't have a signal I could probably contact Zim through our PAK communications." He assured, running his fingers through her hair. She looked and groaned, it didn't make a stupid phone. "I guess Dib needs to recalibrate it; he said he did, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot." She said, enjoying his hand in her hair. "He probably forgot," Keal replied and started contacting Zim. "Hope I'm not interrupting his therapy session."

The call actually wakes Zim from his nap the communicator goes to his face to display the image of Keal; he rubs and eye sleepily. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Zim, Gaz was trying to send a message to Dib, but your phones don't get a signal out here. She was going to tell him we were on our way to Foodcourtia and there is a traffic jam, so we will be a while." Keal said.

Zim nods "I will let him know. thank you for alerting us; Dib tends to worry when the scary sibling is absent.”

Keal nodded. "Alright, well I'll let you continue on with your nap then." He smiled. Zim nods, and as soon as the communicator shuts off, he falls face first into the bed, intending on sleeping more. Keal went back to running his fingers through Gaz's hair; he sighed and turned on the radio, hoping for some form of news as to why there was a traffic jam.

"And one of the biggest traffic accidents outside of a foodening had occurred today outside of Foodcourtia when-" the announcer goes on about the huge accident talking about how space Junkers and medical cruisers had no idea when they were going to get space was clear. "That’s lovely" Gaz says knowing it would be her luck that her first date was stalled by a traffic accident. She looks up at Kael and reaches up to rub his antennae like he was doing her hair

Keal moaned and bit his lip. "Mm..." He lowered his antenna as she rubbed it; she smiles at the Irken. "You guys are straightforward to please race" she commented, not stopping her rubbing. "Mm... our antennas are very sensitive..." Keal replied, purring. Gaz hummed in acknowledgment as she kept up the rubbing, loving the way his face was expressing the feeling; he was so uncomplicated and unassuming, unlike many earth males it was excellent. He moaned as she continued to rub his antenna; he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling.

Gaz was caught in between stopping her actions and continuing; she knew exactly what she was doing to the poor male, unlike her brother or Zim she had experience but this was the first time she ever thought of it being real. She only met the guy yesterday, but she guesses that was the beauty of Irkens; she knew he would most likely love her if he didn't already but was she pushing it? "Mm... It has never felt like this when I touch my own antenna." Keal said, purring softly.

"Everything in life is always better when someone else is involved," Gaz said, placing her fingertips of her free hand on the place on his chest where the purring is coming from feeling the vibrations from it directly. "I suppose that's true." Keal purred, enjoying the touch. She twirls the antennae around her fingers letting it unwind on its own before just ghosting her fingertips over it, causing the Irken to groan in pleasure. "Mm..." He bit his lip as he was starting to feel weird down in his gut.

Gaz noticed since her head was still in his lap. "Want me to stop?" she asked, knowing this was probably his first time to feel any form of arousal since he was just recently a free Irken; he nodded and sighed a little as he calmed himself down. "Probably a good idea." He said, not wanting her to stop, but he didn't want to go any further with her when they hadn't even kissed; he wanted to do it her way and not rush things before they also reached the end of their date.

She released his antennae and removed her hand from his chest, laying them on her stomach; but she didn't lift her head from his lap so he would know she didn't mind stopping. Keal smiled a little and sighed. "I didn't want to rush it, and I know you didn't...is this how human courting is?" He asked. 

"If we were courting the human way we would have made out and probably hit the third base in this particular situation. If you are not careful, a human relationship will chew you up, then spit you out. If you are looking for that, it is great, but if you aren’t, it can hurt a lot." Gaz says having been on both ends of the spectrum. "I want to do this right with you, so slow is good" Keal nodded as he listened to her. "I appreciate that…" He said, thinking about her words. "Have you been through these things?" He asked, hating the thought of the other going through heartache.

"What can I say, Dib couldn't protect me all the time though he certainly made sure they never came back" she shrugged it off, not really caring anymore as it had all just faded into the background and was really her own fault; so she just took it as a live and learn experience. "Human relationships seem complicated," Keal said, thinking about this more.

"Very" Gaz agrees to turn her head to look out the window seeing it still full of ships. "Got any food?" Keal reached into the back and grabbed a few food items. "These should be safe for your digestion." He assured, knowing she couldn’t have certain foods since some Irken food was bad for humans. "Thanks," She said, sitting up, so she was less likely to make a mess and opened one, something finally not overloaded with sugar. "I am not against sweets, but more variety is nice.”

Keal nodded. "An Irken diet isn't for everyone."

Gaz nodded, looking over the many ships. "I see why Zim laughs at humans who complain at traffic, it really must be nothing to him to wait.”

Keal chuckled. "You don't know traffic jams till you sat through one of these. Unfortunately, one traffic jam lasted almost a week."

She frowned at this and bit her lip. "I like you, but I would probably try to end you before a week was over. Unless this place has a shower or something.”

"Cleansing gel in the back." He pointed toward the curtain in the back. "I made sure to add one if just such an occasion as living in the voot would arise...I've only used it a couple times."

"Good, because Dib comes back from his adventures sometimes reeking to high heavens and Zim has to throw him in a shower." She replied.

Keal chuckled. "Most don't realize that when you are traveling to another planet, you pick up the scents from there."

"Makes sense," she said, not a germ freak like Zim but she does care about hygiene. "Wait I don't stink, do I?" She asked; she did shower when she got to her room, but still, you could never be too sure since you are traveling. "You don't stink," Keal said. "You have a pleasant smell."

Gaz relaxed "Good, Zim is always going on about superior Irken scenting and stuff and how humans are so unhygienic. though he never once said it to me; I always figured because he thought I would beat him up or something.”

Keal hummed. "Irkens smell through their antenna, it could be that he's picking up a lot of smells."

"I could see that maybe he will feel better once the earth is cleaned up a bit, hypersensitivity is on the rise in humans too." She said, remembering a report she did on allergies once. Keal nodded. "Yeah, one idea I should probably pass along is throwing all the trash on your planet into a space incinerator." He suggested, and she gave the nod. "I will bring it up with Dib.”

Keal nodded sat back. "Alright." He smiled.

Gaz finishes her snack and lays back on his lap propping one of her legs over the other. "So favorite color?"

Keal hummed. "Purple and blue." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Yours?"

"Purple and blue-violet” Gaz replied.

Keal nodded at this and smiled as a thought occurred to him; he did need to have her choose his disguise at least, mainly if he were to eventually visit her on Earth or something. "Would you like to choose my disguise?" He asked, looking at her. "Sure, show me what you got," she said eagerly, having thought of a general idea. 

He pushed something, and his screen filled up with information, then switched the words to English so she could read it, there were several tabs, and he chose human as the race he wished to be disguised as. "From there you can choose what hair you want me to have and all that." He said, looking at the image.

Gaz examined it before shortening the hologram to his natural height; she gives him a short haircut with long bangs in the front, brushed to the side. The hair is a medium brown but with purple running through it in various but tasteful intervals. For his eyes, she left them that mesmerizing purple in the iris; she gave him a standard lips shape but adds a piercing to it. Nothing too gaudy, but it was a nice addition in the ears; she adds a few studs as well. 

For clothes; she chose a black sweater with a purple cross on each shoulder that would hug his form nicely, but cover his skin; she had a feeling he was like Zim and didn't want to show too much skin. She gave him some black jeans with some tasteful white stitching and combat boots to complete the look. Definitely bad-boy with a mysterious sweet guy persona look. "Too dark?" she asks wanting him to like it as well; she could change it if needed.

Keal looked over the human disguise, admiring it for a moment before turning back to Gaz. "No, I like it." He replied and saved it so he could have hit for a disguise later. "Good, with that you look just tough enough people will think twice before messing with you, but nice enough kids won’t cry.”

Keal nodded and smiled. "Good." He replied.

Gaz began fiddling with her skull necklace, after a while longer of waiting, where it falls apart into a puzzle that she started putting back together. Keal watched her and hummed in thought. "Perhaps I could maneuver the ship down and out of traffic so that I can find a different route." 

"Go ahead, just don’t crash. I don't feel like dying on date one." She says even though she has full confidence in his piloting abilities. Gaz sat up in her chair to give him full moving room; he nodded. "I promise." Keal smiled and started moving the ship down, once they were out of the traffic he began moving toward the planet, then landed the ship in the parking lot smoothly. "And we’re here finally." The Irken opened the ship up and took her hand, leading her out. She followed, looking at all the food places; some nice some not so nice and some that remind her of the McMeaty's at home. "You guys really functionally name everything don’t you?"

"Yeah pretty much," Keal replied and took her hand as they walked; his eyes landed on the pizza place just across the way. "There we go." He said, pointing toward the restaurant. Gaz walked with him, easily avoiding crowds or staring people out of her way as they walk she waited too long for pizza no one was getting in her way except the time it took to order; though the hand in hers prevented her from getting genuinely annoyed, it was too kind of contact.

Keal led her over to the restaurant and then opened the door for her; she feels warm inside that he did that for her and walks in and waits for him to join her. "Thank you," she said; he nodded and smiled as he walked in with her. "You are welcome," he said and then went to the counter with her.  
Gaz can't read most of the words but notes some are actually in English but look like they were new and scribbled in marker. "I guess the ones in English are safe for food?" She asks Keal, who gave the nod as he looked back at her. "The human who works here would know, I think certain numbers are safe as well." He said as he looked at the board once again.

Dwicky walks up to the counter seeing another human he immediately gets excited. "Hey, you! Purple haired girl over here!" Keal arched his brow. "Hello, Dwicky." He greeted, knowing the human from the few times he had been here; she walked over. "Dwicky? Oh, Dib mentioned you were working here I forgot... I am his sister; Gaz I don't think we met." Dwicky nods. "I guess it makes sense that the second human I see in forever would be related to Dib... how’s it hanging Keal?" he asked, turning to the Irken.

Keal smiled. "Fairly well actually, Gaz and I are on a date." He said. "How's the family?" Dwicky looked surprised at the date part, looking between Gaz and Keal. "Wow, you got a good one even though I remember Dib being terrified of you; he always said he respected you. And the family’s great! Mooshy is expecting again, and Arst and Aria are excited; hoping for a brother, personally, I would prefer more girls, boys are terrifying." Dwicky said.

Keal chuckled. "Well, I hope it goes well. Anyway she wanted to know which pizzas were safe to eat, I told her the English ones, but certain others were safe as well."

"Yeah let me see..." Dwicky looks up at the menu mentally calculating. "1-11 is safe and after that the English ones... we also have 26 which if you survive the first time, it doesn't poison you again but you are on a date, and I don't think Dib would like if I almost kill his sister to stay away from that one..." Gaz reads the English ones, and she knows Kael can't eat meat. "Which one would you like?" she asks him  
Keal hummed. "Number three sounds good."

Gaz nodded in agreement, and Dwicky placed the order. "So how is the empire going? I haven’t got to hear much since Dib dropped by, Mooshy always hogs the T.V. and radio when he is moody.”

"We're still picking up the pieces, the Tallest are going to see if some of the planets that we took over can be given back...and I heard Zim may be planning to open his home to others as a safe house. Dib has decided to ask a few of the scientists on irk to help his father who is working on trying to fix the environment...which would help."

Dwicky nodded at this "That’s great!" he then leaned a little closer to Kael while Gaz is distracted by watching a Flaxian family walk in; a strange group to be sure for a space newbie. "So how’d you catch her attention? Dib always said she was challenging to keep happy, and you guys were just holding hands like you have been together forever."

Keal smiled a little. "She likes a few of the same things I do." He replied. "Helped fly the Massive for a short while."

Dwicky whistles impressed. "No passing fancy huh? You really like her good for you." Dwicky said, this Irken was always pretty okay; even before the whole control brain incident. Keal nodded and handed him the monies for the pizza. "Yeah, she's beautiful." He said, blushing a little. He smiled at this and understood how he felt, it was how he felt around his two Plookeshian mates; and how they felt about him, so it was nice. "Wanna little advice on human girls? They like flowers even ones that seem tough like her" Dwicky says giving a brotip.

Keal nodded. "I will keep that in mind, thank you." He said, accepting the tip. Gaz walked back then, having actually talked to the family a little. "You get all types here they were wondering if they were serving humans on the menu now... apparently it’s a running joke." She said, looking at Dwicky who sweats a little nervously. "Yeah we have had a few customers mistake me for food it is actually the reason for the writing on the door if you look we have 'Do not eat the human behind the counter' in every known language.”

Keal shook his head. "You are still getting those huh?"

"Yeah look at this new one!" Dwicky says almost excitedly rolling his sleeve up to show a circle of teeth marks around his middle ulnoradial area. "Askivarian tried to get me. Man, I thought Spootey was going to kill the poor thing, but I mean seriously; can no one read?" Gaz looked at it and numerous other scars; she guessed it happens quite often. Keal looked at the newest mark and sighed; it was annoying how some races could be complete idiots when it came to another race. "Maybe you should get a different position, so you aren't almost eaten at work all the time."

"I would, but Spootey cooks and pregnant Plookeshian is an irresistible delicacy to some races, so it’s really only me that can work the register, but hey I survive, and that’s the important part... and besides..." Dwicky says chest puffed out a little. "My daughters think it’s cool their dad works the scary register to protect mommy, how many kids think about a registered job like that?" he says not really bothered it was a part of space life after all.

Keal chuckled a little. "I suppose that does make you a hero." He replied, nodding as Gaz smiled a little at the story glad Dwicky made such light of his situation, anyone else would probably always be freaking out that there were creatures out there who wanted to eat him or his pregnant mate, but it appears the other human just took it in stride. "Tell those two I said hello and good luck on the pregnancy," Keal said. "And hopefully it is another girl." He smiled.

“I will and thanks" Dwicky crossed his fingers for good luck as the pizza comes out. "So to-go or are you guys eating here?" he asks Gaz looks to Kael "What do you think?" she asked, and Keal thought about it for a moment. "We'll eat it here." He replied and took the pizza, thanking Dwicky. "Thanks," Gaz said and Dwicky waves them off to a table they can sit at.

"So your brother knows Dwicky?" Keal asked as he sat down at the table, opening the box.

"Yeah, Dwicky was the school counselor after the last one was... err... I guess you can say he was thrown out of the airlock, and everyone back home thinks Dib is insane, so back then they sent him to Dwicky who pretended to believe Dib about the existence of aliens to see if Dib would tell him what was really wrong later." She then smiles, "Of course they just happened to summon some real aliens with a translator they stole from Zim, and Dwicky went off to space with them."

Keal chuckled. "Interesting." He replied and took a bite of the slice of pizza he grabbed. Gaz took her own slice and found it was tasty, even with no meat. Wow, a friendly, respectful guy, great at video games, and decent conversation topped off with good taste? Gaz was almost waiting for a personality backlash.

Keal ate his slice. "Taste good?" He asked, hoping he got something she thought was good. "We are going on dates more often," Gaz said and then replied with. "This is awesome" Keal smiled at this, glad she liked the pizza. "Wonderful." He replied.

Gaz ate her pizza, not talking with her mouth full. Instead, she watches the people around her, subtly of course since she wasn't a creeper like her brother; she observed how the different races interacted, and eventually, her eyes return to Keal, and she just watched him, finding him more pleasant. Keal saw her for a moment as she looked around the room. Apparently, there were other races of different shape or form; he had seen them all before, but she hadn't. Most likely the only aliens she had ever seen were Irkens; maybe he could teach her all the different alien races or something. "Half of the Earth would probably die of a heart attack if they saw this," Gaz said, taking a bit of her food, noting just how surreal this moment was; she was sitting in a pizza shop on a planet dedicated to food, across from her green-skinned Irken boyfriend, in a building full of different types of aliens. "It’s like one big acid trip."

Keal listened to her and hummed. "I suppose if you weren't used to aliens it would seem as though you were on drugs." He replied.

Gaz nods. "Yeah, if I weren't stuck with Dib as a brother I would be so freaked right now." She said even though it all felt standard from her years of exposure to Zim.

"I'm sure," Keal replied, taking another bite of his pizza. Gaz finished her slice and took another; she may be skinny, but she ate like she wasn't, though she made sure to leave at least half the pizza for the Irken before her; she was fair after all. "So what do you wanna do after this? When do you get to be back for work?"

"I'm pretty sure the Tallest gave me the day off if they decided I was going to show you around. I think Tallest Red was observing us the day prior." Keal said as he thought about it. "As for where we will go next I haven't decided yet, but I believe there is a carnival a few planets away if you wish to go there." Gaz thought that might be fun, though the being observed part was creepy; she decides to let it go since Irkens are probably going to eye any form of relationship for a long time. "A carnival sounds nice."

"Alright," Keal replied and looked at what was left of their pizza. "You want to split the last slice?" He asked.

"Sure" Gaz smiles at him.

Keal nodded and split the slice in half, giving her one of the pieces. "Here you go." She smiled and took it before giggling and raising her slice. "A toast to the beginning of a beautiful relationship" she didn't know if he would understand the cultural reference, but it would be funny either way. He smiled and raised his slice to hers; he was familiar with this gesture; it wasn't something most Irkens had done, but he had learned about it. Gaz’s smile widens before eating her slice. Keal ate his slice and then closed the box. "Ready to go?"

Gaz nodded, cleaning her hands with the cleansing gel on the table and a napkin, noting how nicely the stuff cleaned. "If I didn't need water to survive this stuff would be awesome." She commented, getting up from the table, earning a nod from the Irken. "The stuff cleans very well." He replied and used some himself, then got up and threw the box away before going back to her. She took his hand in hers as they walk out Dwicky waving his goodbye; Gaz waved back before exiting.

Keal waved back and then led her out toward the Voot cruiser; he opened it and got in with her, once they were inside he started the voot and took off where they had come from earlier so as not to deal with the traffic jam. Gaz smiled leaning back in her chair. "Perks of having an Ace Pilot for a boyfriend," she says giving minor complimented, earning a small chuckle from the Irken who was smiling at the compliment she gave him; he took her hand in his as he drove, passing a few other planets.

Gaz is content, it appeared some affectionate acts transcend space since this was also a loving act on earth. Keal hummed happily, soon they reached a planet, and there were a few signs on either side of the ship as they got closer. "This is it." He said.

"Awesome" Gaz leans forward wondering exactly what an alien carnival consisted of. Keal parked his ship once they were on the planet and led her out of the ship; he got out the money needed for and then paid for entrance, it seemed like an ordinary carnival like you would have on Earth, almost the same rides and there was a Ferris-wheel in the distance. Gaz smiled squeezing Keal's hand, it amazed her how nearly everything about this date was scene by scene, something she would have had on earth but just being with Keal had made it pleasant and unique.

Keal squeezed back and smiled, enjoying the time he was spending with Gaz. "where would you like to go first?" Gaz looked over the various rides and decides since they just ate, would not be a good idea to try those at the moment. "How about some carnival games, so we don't puke everywhere?" She suggests "Plus we can see who has a better real-life aim."

"Sounds like a good idea," Keal said and looked around, finding a shooting game. "There's one." He said, pointing at a booth with his free hand; she looks and allowed herself to be lead over, letting Keal pay again. "When we get to earth, I am paying for the date there," she said. Keal hummed and nodded. "Alright." He replied, smiling as he was glad there could be a second date. Gaz smiles at his acceptance and starts to play the carnival games with him but finds he is maybe slightly better at the practical applications of their gaming skills, though she still does well he was a clear winner. Keal played the game expertly, though he did have a significant amount of experience in shooting, to be honest, being a part of the Irken elite he had learned to shoot a whole bunch of different guns and lasers. Also showing her what to expect along with good reflexes; he shot at the last target and saw that he had won this one.

Gaz whistled, impressed. "You are an amazing shot though I guess that is expected" She smiles having lost out a level before him; he smiled and nodded, setting the fake weapon down. "Before I was assigned to work on the massive, there was weapons training." He told her and took her hand. "I learned to handle all sorts of weapons...though I'll admit that there were a couple I still have trouble with."

"What kind?" Gaz asks though she is pretty decent with alien weaponry she is almost thrown off by the lack of kicks or any retaliation from the weapons they always run to smooth she was well versed in earthly firearms that had a kick or pistols. "There's this one weapon, I forgot what race we took it from, Brixies probably...only a truly skilled marksman can handle it. D43 Target ray. If you are the least bit off you will not hit the target, though I suppose the Brixies were pretty skilled when it came to weapons." Keal explained.

Gaz nodded, wondering if she has heard of it before. "Maybe some time we can look at it, and I can help, though I am only pretty okay with earth guns, I could probably learn it, and then we can practice together." She offers, smiling at him, he nodded at this and smiled as well. "Yeah, that sounds good. I would love that." He replied.

Gaz looks around a bit. "So think we have waited long enough to try some rides out?"

"I think so," Keal replied and looked around. "What would you like to ride first?"

"Let’s start with the fast stuff, then go slower since the lines will probably build around the fast rides as the night goes on," Gaz said as she made quick observations about the crowds and many parents starting off their children with slow rides out of worry. "That sounds like a plan," Keal said and led her toward a ride he knew was pretty fast. Gaz held his hand until the journey starts and then held the safety bar, noticing she is a bit thinner than the safety bar actually kept safe, so she doesn't fall out she already knew this would be fun. 

Keal held onto the bars as well, waiting for the ride start. When it does start Gaz scooted slightly closer to Keal grinning widely, and when it gets swift she strains a little but does manage to stay in her seat as it twists and turns "This is great!" she shouts over the wind careful to not let her grip fail. Keal chuckled as the ride went. "Yes, this is one of my favorite rides!" He yelled back, having heard her words, though not as good with the wind going through his antenna.

When the ride ends, Gaz climbed out and immediately leaned onto Keal, the trip having destroyed her balance temporarily. "Sorry but that was... wow; I am fairly certain something like that would have been banned on Earth..." she said, catching her breathe the adrenaline from the ride making her happy. Keal held her and chuckled a little as she tried to get her balance back. "Most likely." He replied, putting his arm around her.

She allows him to keep it there even after she successfully regains her balance. "So what next? Oh and I forgot, we have to go on the ferries wheel at least once it is a rule on Earth if you go to a carnival for a date." She said, wondering if he would buy it. She wouldn't follow the tradition of making out in the ferries wheel, but she does think it would be nice. Keal hummed. "We can do that." He assured. "Have you got your balance back yet?" He asked, not wanting to walk without her having at least some balance back in her.

"Yep, I am good." She said, but moved to his side, not a way to slip an arm around him as well. "Lead on Mr. Keal," she says waving her free hand. Keal chuckled a little and walked with her in his arm as he headed toward another ride. This one was thankfully small enough to hold her safely and only used one hand for the safety bar the other she laid on Keal's she hoped she wasn’t pushing it, but so far thought it is acceptable contact. Keal tangled his fingers with hers and smiled at her; he enjoyed the hand holding and didn't mind the contact at all.

This ride was shorter than the last but very fast with a lot of lights and sounds making it more sensory exhilarating than an actual adrenalizing feeling Gaz looks over at Keal in mild worry wondering if it might be too much for him knowing Zim was sometimes overwhelmed if too many sounds went off at once.

Keal's antenna twitched a little, and he blinked a few times, it wasn't exactly a ride for Irkens with all the sensory things going on; he then looked at her. "That's one way to confuse an Irken." He said, and Gaz nods waiting for a little to make sure he was alright. "Let’s watch the rides first to make sure that doesn't happen again." She said, gently petting the antennae back a gesture she had to perform on Zim a few times when Gir suddenly blared the TV throughout the house; she knew it wouldn't turn Keal on since she had learned the different petting techniques from Zim to make sure there were no awkward moments between them.

Keal closed his eyes and relaxed a little as she began petting his antenna; he looked at her after a moment. "Thanks." He said, feeling a whole lot better and relaxed as she continued. "Anytime." She said, taking his hand. "Well let’s go before the lines build up more than they already have." She smiles and looks for a ride that would be safe for both her and her boyfriend noting there were rides built only for certain species and that they would most likely kill her or him both, definitely avoiding those. Keal looked around and found a ride that was safe for both of them. "This one seems safe." He said as he got in line with her.

She stands in line with him finding it safe too, and they get on together. "I think after this we should switch to slow rides, I am seeing the lines start to build upon these...unless you don't mind standing in line than we can continue the fast ones.”

"We'll do the slower ones." He assured. "That way we don't have to wait very long." Gaz nodded as the ride started quickly, taking Keal's hand as they are slung around the trip and moved quickly in many directions she knew she would be leaning on him for support again as the trip went along; she smiles all the way not screeching; like the others but she was enjoying herself.

Keal felt her leaning on him as the ride went; he took some breaths which helped him to not scream himself, once the trip was finished he held her, knowing she probably lost balance again since the journey had such force, not like the one before but still. Gaz happily stayed in his hold as her legs go from being good to being legs again. "That was great..."

Keal smiled. "Yeah." He replied and led her over to one of the slower rides. Gaz giggled, seeing space version of the teacup ride. "We have to get on that if only for comedic value when I tell Dib about this!" She said, wishing she had brought a camera with her today. He chuckled a little and smiled. "Alright." He replied and led her toward the ride; luckily there weren't very many others in the line. She gave another giggle and sat in one with Keal, this was one of the rides her father actually liked, and when they were able to spend family time together at the time of carnivals, they always rode this one together. "This was always one of my family’s favorites."

"Oh yeah?" Keal asked, putting his arm around her as she spoke; he found her giggle sounded cute. "Yeah my dad was busy, and Dib was weird, but we all liked the teacups which is what this ride is called on earth," Gaz said, laying her head on his shoulder as it turned; she was delighted at this moment, sharing it with him. "I've never had a family," Keal admitted. "Though it sucks that your father was busy." He said, running his fingers through her hair a little.

"It's life, I got used to it a lot faster than Dib did, but he is trying to make up for it now since he thought me and Dib had died when we blew up our house moving into Zim's base," Gaz said, enjoying the contact with her hair. "Irkens are born in smeeteries, right? What is that like?" she asks curiously.

Keal hummed. "We are cloned from two other Irken's DNA, and it takes us a few months to fully develop into a smeet." He said. "Of course I'm not sure if smeets who are normally born have their brains as developed as we did. From the moment we are finished developing we are put into schools, take a test to figure out what we are suited for best."

Gaz nodded. "That I guess is neat in its own way, I guess you at least graduate faster..." She wondered, knowing Irkens weren’t encouraged to have friendships and all that, so it must be pretty lonely, or a lot of rule-breaking happened. "What were you found suitable for?"

"I almost became an invader," Keal revealed. "But I didn't like the thought of taking over a planet, at least the next thing was a guard. Which I did become a guard for the control brains on the Massive. You can imagine my confusion when the Tallest asked me to let whoever came to fight me that day, win. Never did I imagine it would be Zim, we thought him dead."

"That must have been confusing for sure. Zim was so torn up from what I heard he was going to kill you before you noticed him...." Gaz says very glad that he wasn't dead.

Keal nodded and sighed. "The Tallest wished to see how he met his end...what we all saw was very haunting." He said. "I'm glad what we saw wasn't the truth."

Gaz frowned slightly at that. "It was a bit closer than you probably think..." she muttered, but refused to let that ruin her day; Dib may not know it, but she saw what had happened when the computer was cleaning everything up. Keal nodded and continued to run his fingers through her hair. "Which is why the Tallest decided to do as Dib said and seek a therapist for him to speak with.”

"I really hope that works out because all I can really envision is Zim throwing a fit and flipping a table. I would laugh, but that would make me a bad person." Gaz says holding in the laugh from the mental image; she knew Zim would try his hardest, but she can't get over how Zim was when he first landed on earth. The very mention of a therapist would have made the alien so angry. Keal chuckled a little. "Yes, considering how Zim can be at times I assume it will be interesting."

"I wonder what the therapist will be like." Gaz wondered as the ride ended and she got up with Keal. "Alright, what next?" Keal hummed softly in thought and took her hand as they walked. "You choose." He replied after a moment. Gaz checked her phone to see what time it relatively was. "Well, it is getting kind of late; how about the ferries wheel, grab some fair food and leave before the crowds begin their mass exodus?" she asked, looking to Kael since he would be driving.

"Mm yes, sounds good to me," Keal replied. "Don't want to have another long wait in the voot, though I did enjoy our time." He smiled, leading her to the Ferris wheel. "I enjoyed it too, but I would hate for Dib to knock out your Irken equivalent of kneecaps for getting me home too late." She teased as they get in line for it.

"Yes, I do love my knees so," Keal replied, chuckling softly. "It would be horrible to have them kicked." Gaz nodded, and when they get in the wheel, she put her head back on his shoulder. "It would be a shame. I will just have to defend you from my protective brother." she sighed dramatically, putting her hand to her forehead. "I wonder how dad will react when he finds out both of his children seem predisposed to aliens?" she giggled at that future conversation if her and Keal last.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad, as long as he took your brother and Zim's relationship well," Keal replied.

"He didn't have much choice with Zim and Dib; he had given Dib hell over his obsession with Zim, and he was proven wrong, there was no way he could have refused their relationship. Not that I would let him refuse mine, but you can never be too prepared." Gaz says knowing Membrane wouldn't refuse her if he knew she was sure. "Plus, on earth, it is almost instinctual to initially hate the guys your daughter brings home."

"I see," Keal replied. "Because I am pretty much stealing his daughter and he feels protective."

"Exactly, and such behavior will be expected of you should we hypothetically have a daughter someday," Gaz said, watching as they spin and enjoying the view with all the colors and lights. "Of course, I suppose I should be worried if my future daughter were to date someone, and there is no telling if the person my daughter dates are good enough, does the man have a job? Is he a delinquent?" Keal hummed in thought. Gaz nods in approval. "You’re on the right track." She said; she will mediate the issues and doesn't hope her father freaks completely, but she does hope he cares enough to be at least a little suspicious of Keal’s motives for her.

Keal nodded and smiled. "Good."

As typical for the ferries wheel, they stop at the top and Gaz rises slightly to look at it. "This is beautiful." Sure, it was just a carnival and most probably wouldn't think it special; but she was here on a date with someone she had high relationship expectations for, and it was in space, so it was amazing for the normally introverted girl. Keal smiled as he looked out and nodded. "Yes, I've always found the sight wonderful...though as a person stuck in space for however long, just about every place looks beautiful."

"Stars must lose their wonder after a while, I know Dib nearly faints in joy seeing them, yet Zim only looks like he is running names through his head," Gaz says taking Kael's hand as the cart starts moving again and she sits down fully. Keal tangled their fingers and chuckled. "Sometimes, but there are times when I feel I can't sleep that I look up at the stars. I have a screen on my ceiling that can show them. Counting stars helps me sleep sometimes."

Gaz nods she always avoided thinking by playing video games till she passed out or had to get up to start the next day. "What was the highest number you remember reaching?”

"A billion," Keal replied. "It was a rather restless night that time."

Gaz nodded, impressed. "I am impressed you could keep track of that many... I hope that was a onetime deal..." she says wondering how restless of the night could produce such a long time of counting. "It doesn't happen often," Keal replied. "That one night was hard on everyone, not just me." Gaz nodded at this, figuring it was probably the night of Zim's 'suicide video' since she doesn't think this Irken is old enough for the Miyuki and Spork assassinations. 

"It really bothered all of you that much?" she asked, humans kill themselves every day and almost no one bats an eye except maybe the family itself if even them. "I could hear a couple of the techs crying in the rooms beside mine, it affected everyone pretty badly." Keal nodded. "Even the bravest of warriors would have broken down."

Gaz hummed; she had eventually made computer show her the video after the incident with the water. "I could see that," she said, and slowly they descend from the wheel. "You know what was the greatest about this date?" she asks suddenly, and Keal looked at her. "What?" He asked as he followed her.

"We have single datedly both upheld and broken every stereotypical norm for an earth date." she giggled. "We got pizza, and neither of us embarrassed ourselves over what to order, we got stuck in traffic and didn't molest each other, we played carnival games, and you didn't win me some overstuffed animal, and finally we went on the ferries wheel and didn't make out the whole time this was amazing!" Gaz said, loving how this had turned out. Keal chuckled a little as he took her hand. "I'm glad you liked the evening." He said. "I enjoyed it as well."

Gaz smiled and looked at the various food stands debating what might be safe or not, and decides she isn't starving. "You know I can't really tell what is safe and what isn't but I am not really hungry are you?" she asks looking at him. Keal shook his head. "Not really, but if we are hungry before we reach Irk, I do still have snacks in the Voot." He said, and she nodded, letting Keal take her back to the voot. "This has been the best date ever, thank you," she said sincerely, and she looked forward to more; though knew they would be spaced out due to him having a job, that is alright with her.

Keal smiled. "You are very welcome Gaz." He said, and opened the Voot once they got to it; he helped her in and then got in himself, starting the voot and flying off into space. "I suppose we should contact your brother and tell him we are heading back?" He asked, not wanting her brother to worry. "Would be best" Gaz agrees. "You should ask how therapy went too" He nodded and started contacting Zim.

Zim answered the call, eating a bowl of Ice Cream; he quickly swallows what he had in his mouth. "Oh hello Keal, Dib has been worried sick for you two demanding I call you every five minutes, it’s getting so annoying," he says eating another spoonful.

Keal chuckled a little. "Well, you can tell him not to worry any longer, we are coming back. How did therapy go?" He asked.

Zim waves his hand. "it was...odd...he insists it will be easier as time goes on though, so Zim is not worried."

Keal nodded. "I would say not; you do have a lot of people to support you." He said.

Dib walked in after a moment. "Did you get a hold of them?" He asked when he saw Zim was talking; he hoped it was Keal and his sister. "Yes, yes, and they are fine; just as Zim said, come and see," Zim said as he showed the communicator image to Dib so his human would stop his worry and maybe cuddle him. The human went over and sat with Zim, sighing in relief as he looked at them. Keal smiled. "Don't worry Dib, I'm bringing her back." He assured. "Have you guys talked with the scientists yet as well?" Dib shook his head. "No, we'll take care of it tomorrow."

Zim nodded happily. "Yes, there was a minor chemical explosion, and 777 didn't want me exposed to it so he said we could visit him tomorrow!" Gaz leans over to look into the communicator. "Just proof I am alive and all," she says before going back to her seat.

Keal nodded and hummed. "I doubt being surrounded by chemicals would be good for the smeet anyway." Dib nodded and smiled when he saw Gaz. "And that's all I need." He said, glad to see his sister and Keal seemed to have a good date.

"Tell you about it tomorrow,” Gaz said, loud enough to be heard before reclining in her seat to snooze till they got to the Massive. Zim nods his head rubbing his belly. "Oh yes, the baby needs the cleanest germ-free environments till birth, don't you sweetie?" he coos at the bump in joy. Keal chuckled a little as he watched the other Irken. "Well, I'll let you guys go, I need to concentrate on getting back to the Massive."

Dib nodded. "Alright, later." He said and hugged Zim close, petting his belly a bit as Keal ended the communication link.


	20. Chapter 19

~Earlier while Gaz and Keal were on their date~

Zim nodded, and as soon as the communicator shuts off, he falls face first into the bed fully intending on sleeping more, and Dib niggled closer and opened his eyes. "Was that Keal?" He asked tiredly as he put his arms around the Irken. Zim rolled over to curl into Dib. "Yes, he and Gaz went for pizza, and they are stuck in traffic, so he wanted to make sure you didn't think he kidnapped your sister.”

"Guess he didn't know about the wreck," Dib replied, petting Zim's antenna a little. The Irken couldn’t help but mess with Dib's head a little, knowing how protective he was over Gaz when it came to relationships after Dib had once cut off one of their battles when Gaz ran in crying over some guy, and Dib had gone and beat the living tissues out of the man. "Or he knew about the accident and wants to get lucky..." Zim says wiggling his eyebrows he knew Kael had no such intentions and would apologize later to the Irken. Dib groaned. "Don't even...now I'm going to worry about that the whole time." He sighed.

The Irken giggled a little at Dib's reaction, it was so fun to mess with Dib’s head sometimes. "Oh don't worry, even if Keal wanted to move on Gaz he would have no idea how..." He giggled. "He is a good boy from what I have seen Gaz will be fine.” Dib nodded and smiled a little. "He seems like a good guy." He kissed Zim softly and placed his hands on his belly. The Irken the touch; though the smeet or smeets can’t move yet, the small bump is the reassurance they are there.

Dib nuzzled him and hummed happily as the Irken leaned into the action, it made him feel better and more awake instead of just wanting to go back to bed. "What time is Zim’s appointment?" The human looked at the time and smiled. "In an hour, we should get ready." He said and sat up as Zim pouted at having to get up, but does anyway. "Zim needs a clean uniform... maybe a bath..." he said, walking over to the drawer; he started going through it pouting at how all the uniforms are for taller Irkens and it was going to look like he was wearing a dress but it was what was there.

Dib stood and watched the Irken a moment before speaking up. "You did pack a few of your clothes didn't you?" He asked, reaching into his bag and grabbing a change of clothes. "Ah yes, Zim's bag! Oh, clever Dib!" Zim said, having completely forgotten about it; he rushed over to get one of his uniforms and hugged Dib. "You are Zim's live savior!" he said, getting the phrase a little wrong. The human chuckled a little and hugged him back. "Alright, get dressed." He said and started changing into his other clothes.

Zim changed quickly, deciding food was more important than a bath at the moment. "Zim thinks we should eat before seeing this therapist.” fixed up his hair a little and nodded, it would probably be good to put some food in their systems before they saw the therapist. "Yeah, I am feeling a bit hungry." He said and took Zim's hand. "Let’s go get some food in our bellies." Zim nodded eagerly, walking with his mate to the food court; he picked up a veggie burger and large soda, craving something non-sweet.

Dib grabbed himself some food; he noticed Zim's food choice. "Looks like maybe the cravings are kicking in a little." He smiled and sat down at a table with him. "Eh no, Zim just wanted the fake burger..." He said in mild denial, tearing into the thing and going for another, when he got back he admitted it. "Okay, maybe Zim is craving a little.” Dib put his arm around him and nodded as he looked at the other. "It's normal to crave something other than what you usually eat." Zim nodded, finishing his second burger. "So are we ready to face this… Therapist?" Zim said, feeling a little nervous now that the meeting is actually going to take place.

The human finished his food and nodded. "Yeah." He took his hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "Let’s go." He smiled, leading the Irken out of the cafeteria as Zim followed the map in his communicator to the designated meeting area; he looked around a little, refusing to hide behind Dib's legs like a child. Dib looked around, staying close to Zim as they walked, glancing at the map every once in a while, and once they arrive Zim looked around the room. "Are we early?" he asked, looking up at Dib who shook his head. "There's no problem if we are." He assured and went to go sit down.

A grey-skinned Irken looking male with pale blue eyes walked in; he was a bit tall though shorter than the Tallest. "Ah, you must be my next appointment. I am Farix." 

Zim nodded "I am Zim.... it is nice to meet you Farix..." Zim said, wondering if he was a really old Irken or a separate species altogether because only really old Irkens turned such colors; he tried to be polite though and not ask such questions. He obviously wasn't Irken due to not having a PAK on his back, Dib could tell this right off and wondered if he was of the same race as that alien that was telling the news the other day, meeting a new race was interesting, and his head was swimming with questions, though he kept from it. Farix smiled. "And it is lovely to meet you both. Now...what are we here for today?"

Zim frowned, not having looked at his back so put his wonderings away for later. "Zim was told you could help with his problems because he thinks he deserves punishment when everyone says he doesn't," he said, figuring being straightforward might be a good approach, but lowered his antennae, wondering if he is too straightforward. Farix nodded. "And why is it you think you deserve punishment?" 

Zim thought for a minute, trying to carefully construct his answer. "Zim thinks he deserves it because he is weak and defective, always in the way. If he was stronger, he might have been able to defy the control brains, but since he was weak, he fell to them and their desires. Were Zim not defective he might have been a good soldier or maybe not have these problems in the first place, but on the other hand, I would be dead now if I weren’t... But since Zim was neither strong nor normal he had to get in the way of everything, the control brains wanted Miyuki and Spork to die peacefully, but Zim tried too hard to stop it his feelings got in the way of his mission, and they both ended up dying horrible deaths. Then Zim razed half the planet. Even when it was found the control brains were at fault, I got in the way again where I would sooner slack off with Dib or take time out of everyone’s precious days to hurt myself... Zim deserves punishment for so many things..." Zim said, having forgotten that both Dib and the therapist were there halfway through his explanation, looking down at his hands as if they were the most disgusting things he had ever seen.

Farix nodded as he listened and sat back in his chair. "Just because your PAK assigned you as defective does not make you weak...from what I've heard you did pretty well in the battle against the Control Brains. You were brave. In fact, my brother, you should not blame yourself for all of this...but the hurt you are feeling will lessen as time goes on." He smiled. "From the sound of it, you've got everyone's support. "As for your slacking off...Irkens are just now getting back into that part of their lives, it is natural that you enjoy your mate." Farix said.

The Irken is startled from remembering where he is and turns a little blue from embarrassment, but he listened intently to what the man said. It was the same as everyone told him, and he wanted so desperately to believe it, but he can't. "That is Zim’s second problem... he can't believe it, the nice things people tell him; he wants to, and he knows it’s true logically but for some strange reason he can't accept it..." He said, looking at the therapist and wondered if this too is something time will fix.

Farix nodded. "This too shall pass with time Zim, everything you are experiencing will pass." The Irken hoped so; he looked down at his belly, rubbing it; he wanted to be healthy for his smeet and his mate. He wanted to be better sooner than later, but he knew how dangerous it could be to rush things, and if the doctor said he needed time; he would take time. "I hope you are right...." Farix smiled a little. "It may seem like it is far away, but you have your mate there for you, and the smeet growing in your belly." He said. "We all go through hard times...your whole race is going to go through some hard times, trying to get used to living without the control brains." 

Zim nods in what he thinks is understanding he has his mate and his smeet, so, therefore, he is selfish in seeking help while his race is mostly going to struggle by themselves, while he already has a support group. "Zim understands, this has been most helpful," he said, already wondering what his next craving was going to be for allowing his mind to wonder a little. Farix hummed. "But you know...everyone will pick up the pieces’ sooner or later." He smiled. "Especially with our race offering to lend a helping hand in rebuilding what was lost before the control brains."

"So you aren’t an Irken! Zim knew it!" He said as he stood, but realized that was rude and sat down, turning blue "Eh, what Zim means err that an Irken has to be super old to turn that color, and he just knew there was no way you weren't that old...." he said, tugging an antenna sheepishly, hoping that Farix wouldn't get mad at him.

Farix chuckled at the outburst and hummed. "No I'm not an Irken, I'm a Darquian from the planet Daque." He said. "Wow," Dib replied. "Your eyes are lighter than an Irken's too." Farix nodded and smiled. "Our planet's only light comes from our moon, it glows brightly. Our race hasn't been in contact with the Irkens since the Control Brains took over. Our leader at the time tried to warn the tallers back then, and they didn't listen."

Zim nodded in wonder. "How did you know that the control brains power had collapsed?" Zim asks in clear interest about a race that knew pre-Control era this could help his research in leaps and bounds. “It was predicted." Farix said. "But also I remember hearing the news. Our leader back then, Demix...she had visions that could not be explained...she knew the control brains would be bad, knew what would happen to Irk, and she didn't want that for our people. So she pulled ties." The Irken nodded "Were our races close before then?" He tapped his finger on the desk in his thoughts, the claws making a light click that helped his thoughts organize. "Yes...I remember hearing Demix was mated with a smaller that worked with the Tallest at the time...though they had to break their bond due to everything. Our races were pretty close...our main job was healers, along with other things, Irkens came when they were injured or rattled with bad arthritis...our lakes have healing properties."

Zim shivered at the mere thought of breaking a mating bond; he couldn't imagine a life without Dib, after a moment he reached for Dib’s hand to calm him. "I see... so since we are free your race wishes to help us again... that is good, " Zim said, thinking most would probably rub the victory in their faces. "Do your people have archives on Irken mating and breeding? I am working on making new ones... but I don't have much material to work with except myself, and there are only so many experiments that would be deemed safe or humane to perform on myself." He says, having scrapped many of his experiments due to possible danger to himself and the smeet, though he wouldn't mind if it were just himself getting hurt; he couldn't risk damage to his child.

Farix nodded. "I believe one of our own is meeting with the Tallest over archives that were collected before the control brains took over. Perhaps he has something on mating, but I can't be sure." Zim nodded and made a mental note to bug them later, and laid his head back on Dib. "This is all so interesting...." Zim said, knowing he got off topic about his problems, but he wondered if this was how it was supposed to work a little at a time. "Is Zim going to see you again?" he asked, looking at Farix curiously. Farix nodded and smiled. "Only if you wish to, but I think multiple sessions would be good. I could make arrangements to go to Earth if that would be easier for you." He suggested, "I think that would be better seeing as you are with smeet and depending on the ship it takes a while to get from point A to point B without another ship that has teleporters."

Zim nodded at this. "Zim thanks you; he would travel to you, but last time Zim was in a ship his eating rates were terrible and nearly ate all the rations... smeet gets hungry a lot.," he said, rubbing his belly. "Such a little piggy, keep that up, and Auntie Gaz might hunt you." he giggled a little.

Farix chuckled. "Mm, yes. Smeets do tend to eat a lot while they are incubating. So, I will arrange to go to Earth then. I travel to Earth a lot anyway, so it's not completely out of my way." This tidbit really interested the Irken and his antenna perked up. "Really? But Earth wasn't even a known planet before Zim arrived..." he does suppose that was quite a few years ago, but for other aliens to already be visiting?" What do you do when you go to Earth?" he asks curiously. Dib perked up at this; he hadn't realized that other aliens had been traveling to Earth either. "Well, there are a few others I treat who moved to Earth. Other times I go to collect the salt from the Earth's oceans...unlike Irkens, the water on Earth doesn't hurt our skin...the salt on its own can be purified and made into a healing medicine."

Zim nods but then thinks. "How do you protect yourself from earth sun? Even Zim had to take minor protective measures from it, a race like yours that never sees a sun that should kill you..." The Irken reasoned since very few planets had sun-like earth own.

I use a shield that protects me from the UV rays that could be harmful...it filters quite nicely. If I didn't have it, I would most likely burn pretty badly." Farix explained.

Zim nodded "If you would like, Zim can give you a slightly genetic modification he would have to test it on a cell sample. First, that’s what he did to his own skin." Zim had never had problems experimenting on himself and had found it quite easy to alter the one gene necessary to allow him to tolerate earth sun with a minor incident.

Farix hummed in thought. "I will think about it." He smiled.

Zim nodded, finding he quite liked helping people and hoped he could do so with his research and future safe house; his tummy rumbled and he poked it. "We just ate, did you not hear Zim’s warning?" it just rumbled again in reply and he sighed.

Farix chuckled. "I suppose we should end our session now so you can feed the smeet, I will visit your base in the next week or so." He assured.

Dib smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He said and put his arm around Zim.

"Yes, thank you!" Zim smiled, standing and taking Dib's hand. "Zim looks forward to your visit, maybe Dib will make you waffles; he makes good waffles..." Zim said.

“I can't wait." Farix replied, walking them out; he smiled as he watched Zim and his mate, who was wrapping his arms around the Irken, leave.

Zim snuggled into Dib’s hold, closing his eyes, trusting the human to lead him and he purrs. "How do you think it was?" he asked, looking up at the human. "I think it went well." Dib smiled, petting his antenna a little as he looked down at Zim. "Let’s go get you something to eat."

"Yes, Zim and smeet are hungry." Zim said, holding his hand as they walk to the food court’ Zim doesn't know if he feels better yet, but he doesn't feel bad; so it must be something that maybe he will notice over time as Farix said. Dib smiled and looked at the menu before turning to Zim. "What do you want?" The Irken looked at the menu, everything looked appealing but... "Zim wants the Cheese Danishes and two more burgers, curly fries also look good..." he said, "Zim wishes he had brought honey so he could make tea.”

Dib hummed and put his arm around him. "Do you guys have something to the equivalent of honey?" He wondered and ordered the food that Zim wanted. The Irkens look around at each other before one starts digging through supplies. "We have some butterscotch syrup?" one says after they look up what honey was. "We can make a shake...." Zim’s eyes brighten at that. "Yes, yes please!" The human smiled at this and nodded. "We'll get that then." He said and paid for it; he got himself something he knew wouldn't hurt himself too.

Zim carries what he can to their spot after thanking the Irkens and begins eating. "Food is amazing...." he said, trying to eat politely without looking like a slob as Dib Sat down and took a bite of his own food. "I wonder how Gaz and Keal's date is going..." He said, a little worried about his sister and the Irken she was with. "Oh they will be fine; I am sure he won't eat her or let her be eaten by some random race; they just have a nice first date," Zim said, mildly wanting to freak Dib out while easing his fears, totally unaware of the other connotation that could be held with his words and Dib's eyes widened. "Other races actually eat humans?" He asked, worried.

“Other races will eat almost anything as long as it isn't cannibalism its food. some even don’t mind cannibalism.” Zim explained to him.

Dib cringed. "Wow...I have a lot to learn." 

Zim nodded at this. "Don't worry Dib human, just because they could eat you doesn't mean they will or can, someone like you or Gaz would probably easily outmaneuver or cause them to leave you be. Just think, that Dwicky is still alive so he must at least be able to give you pointers or hope that you will survive," Zim says smiling, loving how he is creeping Dib out while also teaching him about space. "Damn...Dwicky must be in a lot of danger sometimes." Dib said and bit his lip.

And yet he is still alive, so don't worry too much." Zim said, patting his hand before digging into his Cheese Danish with a happy sound.

Dib nodded. "Yeah...your right…" Zim felt a little bad now for making Dib worry and his antennae lower. "Zim will keep you safe," he said, looking at his mate with wide, sincere eyes; he may be small and with smeet but he was still solder, and he could fight if necessary, and if Dib needed him he would be there he didn't want his human afraid of space. "I know." Dib smiled and kissed him softly. "I guess I'm just sort of going dad mode or whatever, I've taken care of Gaz for the past few years on my own, and I do worry about her dating sometimes. The last few guys were complete assholes."

“Keal will keep her safe for now do not worry besides their date was a mission from the tallest; he won't mess up," Zim assured Dib.

Dib nodded and hummed. "Yeah, true." The Irken finished his food and felt the need to move. "Want Zim to show you around Irk for a little while? Zim needs to move."

"Sure," Dib replied. "Maybe you could call your friend and see if we could go to the labs too." He said and went to throw the stuff away. Zim nodded excitedly and pulled out his communicator; he dialed the lab number that Red had given to him and waited excitedly for someone to answer; he squealed excitedly when he heard someone answer. “Hello, you’ve reached the lab.” A familiar voice said, and Zim smiled, wiggling his antenna in excitement. "777 how are you?" he asked happily. "And yes this is Zim!” 777 chuckled a little on the other end. "I'm good actually, but uh…I'm afraid you will have to visit tomorrow...there was a chemical spill in the lab."

"Oh," Zim says a bit sadly. "Zim could wear the protective stuff...is it that bad?"

"I don't know Zim, I mean I've heard you were with smeet, and I don't want to take a chance on the chemicals hurting you and the smeet." 777 said. "Maybe I could head over to the Massive and visit with you perhaps once I’m cleaned up." Zim thought a minute and heard an Irken shouting in the background, and more glass shatter and an explosion go off. "No, no, Zim is fine; he will visit tomorrow, it seems they need you more than I do at the moment..." Zim said. "We can have cake together tomorrow!" he said, feeling happy again; his mood suddenly switching back to happy as he thought about spending time with his friend.

777 ducked before ducking down for the explosion. "Yes, cake sounds good Zim. I will see you tomorrow then." He said as he looked at his friend and waved, the Iren waved back as the connection went off before pouting slightly and looks around for Dib. The human walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Zim sighed a little. “Its just me and you today, 777 said the lab was unsafe; he offered to come here but his scientists needed him more, and I didn't want to interrupt...but at least that means we have longer to explore Irk!” Dib nodded and kissed him. "Alright, show me around." He smiled, taking his hand.

Zim and Dib take a small ship down to the planet, and Zim quickly forgets his sad mood as he begins showing his mate things. "And here is the statues of all the tallest Irkens, and here is heroes and…and-" he excitedly points to everything explaining them to Dib, who looked at what the Irken was showing him; he smiled as he listened to him with amazement at all the cool things around them. After about thirty minutes of this, Zim sat on a bench to rub his belly. "That was energy taking." Dib sat beside him and put his arm around him. "We can go back to the Massive to rest, once you've rested up here if you want."

“Zim likes that idea, more exploring tomorrow." He says closing his eyes to rest but falls asleep on Dib, who him up and carried him back to the Massive, once again in their room he laid down with the Irken and held him close, closing his eyes for a nap as well.

A few hours later Zim woke up and wanted some ice-cream, going over to the food court; he left Dib sleeping to get some. Once back in the room he sat a chair to eat it when his communicator went off for the second call with Keal.

Dib awoke when he heard the communicator and sat up; he yawned and went over once he was fully awake, sitting next to Zim sighing in relief.

"Don't worry Dib, I'm bringing her back." He assured. "Have you guys talked to the scientists yet?" 

Dib shook his head. "No, we'll take care of it tomorrow." 

Zim nodded happily. "Yes, there was a minor chemical explosion, and 777 didn't want me exposed to it so he said we could visit him tomorrow!" He said as Gaz leaned over to look into the communicator. "Just proof I am alive and all," she said before going back to her seat. Keal nodded and hummed. "I doubt being surrounded by chemicals would be good for the smeet anyway."

Dib nodded and smiled when he saw Gaz. "And that's all I need." He said, glad to see his sister and Keal seemed to have a good date.

"Tell you about it tomorrow Gaz said loud enough to be heard, before reclining in her seat to snooze till they got to the Massive. Zim nodded his head rubbing his belly. "Oh yes, the baby needs the cleanest germ-free environment till birth, don't you sweetie?" he cooed at the bump in joy.

Keal chuckled a little. "Well, I'll let you guys go, I need to concentrate on getting back to Irk." Dib nodded. "Alright, later." He said and hugged Zim close, petting his belly a bit; he smiled and kissed Zim's cheek. "Looks like they had a good date."

"Zim said they would..." The Irken said, sitting in Dib’s lap. "Zim fell asleep, and you brought him back thanks.” He smiled, kissing his cheek. The human wrapped his arms around him and nodded. "Of course, I wasn't going to wake you up to do it, you were tired."

"Zim sleeps too much," The Irken said, purring at Dib, though he was happy the human didn't wake him.

Dib nuzzled him a little. "Mm, must be a pregnancy thing." He replied.

Zim purred louder at this, nuzzling his human back. "Zim is impressed the human can nap with him so much and thankful as you Dib-love are hot.”

Dib chuckled a little. "I'm glad I could warm you up." He replied.

Zim felt so happy as he looked up at the human, kissing him again. "Zim is glad we quit fighting.” He replied, and Dib kissed him back. “Me too, I’m glad you came to my house that day…” He smiled, earning a small giggle from the Irken. "Zim was happy the Dib offered him food when he didn't have to." Dib hummed happily. "Me too.”

Zim thought about just how quickly this could have never happened, how more likely than not how he would have gone home, realizing that no one but Gir and his computer loved him eventually the video that computer had shown the tallest would have been a reality. These thoughts mixed with his hormones made him start crying and holding Dib close. The human frowned and hugged him close. "Shh...it's alright." He whispered and pet his antenna soothingly; he hated to see the Irken so upset. "But Zim could have been gone had it not been for Dib." he sobs. "And computer and Gir would have been all alone because you might not have checked on them because Zim was selfish..." he cried into Dib’s chest, unsure of where all this was coming from since he hadn't really understood the concept of mood swings yet.

Dib shook his head. "I would have walked in and discovered your body, I'm so glad I didn't Zim...I love you so much, I'm so glad you confronted me on that day. You are alive and well, and that is all that matters." Zim gave another sob because Dib loved him. "Zim loves you too, so much! He doesn't know how he would have survived without you or helped his people or made this smeet..." he then cried for no reason, as it is what his hormones dictate of him. The human kissed his cheek as he soothingly rubbed his back. "I love you too Zim." He smiled, realizing the mood swings were coming. Obviously, Zim was getting them full force. "We did pretty amazingly didn't we?"

"Uh-huh," Zim said, face still buried in Dib’s chest, finally calming down; every now and then, hiccupping or giving a choked sob in Din’s trench coat. The human thought for a moment and hummed, trying to figure out how to get off of the sad topic till it came to him. "You know...we haven't figured out names," Dib said after a moment, kissing one of Zim’s antenna.

“Names... Zim didn't think of that... names were assigned here on Irk by the brains... what sort of names should we give them?” The Irken asked, looking at him, small tears leaving his eyes as he looked up at his mate for a moment. The human hummed and rubbed his belly a little. "I'm not sure yet, do you want Irken names or Earth names?" He wondered.

"Why not both?" Zim asked, looking at Dib curiously. "Do not normal earth children have a first and middle name instead we can give them a human and an Irken name!"

Dib smiled. "That's true, we'll have to look up some names...sometimes people name their babies after someone who's famous." He shrugged.

“We can look through some Irken names in the museums...famous people..." Zim wonders what sort of famous people were expected and hummed and Dib nodded after a moment as he pulled up an Irken website to look at the names on it, then went to the girl section.

Zim looked at the names, none of them seeming quite right, they were in alphabetical order. "Go lower...." he said, poking Dib's hand and the human nodded as he went down to the other letters of the alphabet to find the right names. Zim scanned them and stopped at the R section. "I didn't realize Rose was both an Irken and Human name..." he said, thinking he has only ever heard of Earth females with the name. "Huh...that's pretty cool." Dib smiled. "Maybe you haven't heard of it because no current Irken has it?" He wondered.

“Maybe... we should keep it in mind, Zim always loved the smell of those silly earth flowers." Dib got a piece of paper and a pen, writing the name down for later. "See any more you like?" He asked, scrolling down the list a bit more as Zim looked; he saw the name Yveill and thought on it for a minute before shaking his head. “Lower! Z will have to contain what we need since it is the most SUPERIOR letter" he said, confident in the letter and Dib chuckled a little as he scrolled down to the Z's. "What about Zara?"

Zim looked at it, it was a pretty name and had two syllables which were rare in Irken names... "Zim says to add it to the list!" Dib nodded as he added the name to the list. "Any more you see?" Zim let Dib scroll before he sees a name. "That one! that one needs to be on the list!" he said, pointing excitedly at the name Zee.

"Alright," Dib replied and put Zee on the list as well while Zim looked through other names with Dib, but none seemed quite right... "Okay, Zim is done with the list how many names do we have?” He asked, looking at the human curiously who was currently looking at the list in his hand. "Three, perhaps we could look through Earth name?" Dib asked, looking at the Irken. "Zim agrees they will be part human after all" Zim said, and Dib nodded as he got on some Earth websites for some baby names, looking through a list. "What about Ace?" He wondered.

Zim thought about it, someone who is considered good is called aces, and they were lucky in earth card games, so why not? "Zim likes it.” He told the human who nodded and wrote the name down on the list before searching through more names. "Zim likes Ivan, but doesn't see one of his babies named that...maybe we can convince Gaz to name her baby Ivan..." Zim said, plotting to use minor mind control on Gaz so she won’t kill him for it. Dib chuckled a little at the thought and shook his head. "Maybe, though I don't know if she'll go with it." The Irken nodded and continue looking through the names, none of them seemed cute/manly enough, it was more comfortable with girl names.

Dib hummed. "Zack?" He wondered.

Zim taps his chin. "Maybe, Franz?"

Dib hummed in thought. "Maybe."

"Ash? Aster?" hmm "Lief?" Zim said, looking over the list and Dib nodded. "Those sound good too." He replied as Zim quickly grew bored with looking at the boy names and crawled away from the computer. "Zim is done with this for now, but you can still look if you like... maybe inspiration will hit along the way.” Dib watched him go over to the bed and hummed. "Alright." He replied as he looked. "What about Jax? I saw it on the Irken list, and it's also on Earth's." Zim's antennae perk slightly at this information. "Jax might work it sounds very...nice, both cute and manly.”

"Alright." Dib smiled and wrote that name down as well. "Alright, we have three girl names and possibly four or five boy names."

Zim nodded at this and hummed. "Girls are much easier to name as scary as they sometimes are... " The Irken hugged a pillow and rolled around with it. "Zim wants to do things, but he doesn't know what to doooo!!!!" he whined in boredom as Dib shut down his laptop and went to him, wrapping his arms around the other. The Irken go of his pillow to hold on to Dib instead, the human warmer than his pillow; he purred as the human kissed him softly and pulled him onto his lap. The Irken accepted the change in position and kisses him back nuzzling his human's neck afterward. Dib pet Zim's antenna a little and hummed in thought. "Maybe we can watch some TV?" He suggested, earning a nod from the Irken, purring at the antennae being petted. "Zim agrees..." Dib kissed the antenna lightly and grabbed for the remote, pushing the on button, making the TV turn on.

Zim allowed Dib to channel surf as his nuzzled the warm human; his antennae running over his skin to smell him again, taking in his lover's scent made his belly happy like the smeet was delighted. The human hummed softly and smiled as he placed his hand on Zim's stomach, it doesn't kick or anything like that, but there is the weakest of flutters against Zim’s skin; just the barest feel of movement it could be imagined. Dib smiled more at this when he felt the tiny movement. "By human standards, it’s a little early to feel movement." He said. "Though you guys must develop quickly." Zim looks down at his tummy. "I don't have a definite timeline for Irken pregnancy...so I don't know, did you feel something?" Zim asked, placing his hand by Dib’s and feels a small feeling too; his antennae shoot straight up as excitement takes over. "It moved!"

"Yeah," Dib replied. "We should see if we can get an ultrasound."

Zim waved his arms happily "Yes but first we must do the showing off!" Dib chuckled a little and nodded before kissing him softly. "Who should know first!" Zim asks looking at Dib wanting to tell everyone but priorities should be made; he then kisses Dib again in excitement. "Hm, not sure." Dib replied, excited as well as Zim clapped his hands lightly while he thought "Purple! we should tell purple!"

"Alright," Dib replied, looking at the time, they should be back by now anyway he thought. Zim nodded happily, rolling off the bed carefully to land properly and reaches for Dib's hand. "Then let’s go!" Dib took his hand and got up, turning off the TV before following him out.


	21. Chapter 20

Zim roamed around until he found the control room, where he found Red but no, Purple; he went over to the Tallest who was currently working on a few important papers. "Tallest Red, where is the tallest Purple?" Zim asked as he bounced slightly; he would tell Red now, but he really wanted to tell Purple first for some reason. Red looked away from his work when he heard Zim's voice and sat up a bit. "Oh, Pur went to get some more snacks; he should be back soon, what did you two want to tell him?" He asked as he stood from his seat, putting his work to the side.

The smaller Irken bounced more; his antenna began vibrating with so much excitement that Red found it amusing. "Zim can't tell, because he decided to tell Purple first if that is okay," he says hugging himself in pure joy, feeling as if he had eaten three bags of straight sugar. Red chuckled softly as he watched the smaller and sighed softly. “Very well, once he’s back then. How did your session go by the way?” He decided to ask, curious as to how it went. Zim looked up at him in a thoughtful manner and bit his lip. “Zim thought it was odd, but he thinks it might help him; he is so interesting!”

Red nodded and smiled, glad that Zim seemed to like the therapy session; he and Purple had tried to find the best. “I’m glad.” He replied and looked toward the entrance, wondering where his mate was; his thoughts were interrupted when Purple came in with the snacks. He had a flushed face. Obviously, he had had a small incident in the hall and was trying to recover from it. “I’m back with food!” He said in triumph, but noticed Zim and Dib, the smaller was smelling sweeter than before. “Oh hello!” He said happily as Red went over to him. “There you are; I was starting to get worried.” He said glad his mate had returned.

“Yeah, I had a little spill in the hall and had to fix it,” Purple replied, floating over to Red and setting the food down; he noticed Zim seemed to be about to wet himself in excitement. He smiled and kneeled down to the smaller. “What has you so excited Zim?” He asked, the weird matriarchal instinct making him feel protective and interested in Zim’s excitement. Zim takes Purple’s hand, chirping in excitement as he pressed the taller’s hand to his stomach, where he felt a small flutter; his eyes widened, and he chirped back. The commotion before Red made him absolutely curious, and he had never heard that kind of chirping before. “What is it?” he wondered as Dib looked away from the two Irkens and smiled as he looked over at Red. “Zim had movement in his belly.” He said; his own excitement showing through.

Zim happily lets Purple feel his stomach with both his hands till he picked up the scent of his Tallest; his eyes widened as he looked at him. “You smell…” It was the same sweetness that he had been exhibiting since he had gotten pregnant. “My tallest you are-!” Purple quickly put his hands over Zim’s mouth, and he looked at him. “No, we can’t tell Red yet!” He said, failing to whisper so Red and Dib could hear them. “Tell me what?” Red asked, curious as to what was going on between the two and what Purple was hiding from him. His mate waved his arms in a nervous gesture. “it’s nothing! Nothing at all, we are just talking about…um…a surprise party! Yes! And I didn’t want Zim telling you about it!” He was a horrible liar and Zim an ‘are you serious?’ look before whispering to Purple. “you really shouldn’t hide it from him; he would be happy..”

The Taller shook his head as he looked at Zim. “I will tell him when I feel like it…” He said and rubbed his hands for a second before pushing the smaller to his mate. “Red! You have got to feel his tummy! It moves!” He said in the excitement which caused the smaller to be excited again, forgetting the temporary issue. “Yes, you can feel it too! This was Zim’s surprise!” He said happily as Red smiled and his antenna perked. “Really? The red taller went over and placed his hand carefully over the smaller’s stomach, smiling at the slight movement.

Both Zim and Purple waved their arms in excitement, feeding off each other’s energy. “Isn’t it cool Red?” Purple asked, and Zim chimed in. “It’s so wonderful!” He giggled out, and Red chuckled a little. “This is wonderful Zim.” He said, excited for the smaller who was so excited as the others in the room came over to touch his stomach. The smaller let them, though he resolved to take a nice bath after the fact. He smiled as he noticed a few of the other Irkens rubbing their own stomachs, wondering if they could feel the same joy someday.

Red looked over at Purple as he removed his hand and wondered if this was what Purple was hiding; he smiled as he thought about becoming a father himself. His co-Tallest seemed to be looking over at some Irkens with the utmost care his purple orbs as they lingered over some, they looked to be Irkens who would someday carry smeet of their own; he watched as Purple absently rubbed his stomach. Red took notice of these actions, the belly rubbing confirming his suspicions of his co-Tallest slash lover.

Once the Irkens were satisfied they return to their work, a certain lightness in the air that wasn't present before, and Zim returned to Dib smiling. "Everyone is happy...." he said like it was the most amazing thing in the world; he hugged his human and Dib smiled. “Yeah, they are.” He replied and kissed Zim softly, and the smaller decided he wanted a bath. “My Tallest, Zim is leaving now, bye!” He said, pulling Dib along as he gave Purple an encouraging thumb up which the Taller Reciprocates; he will tell Red over cake later.

Dib followed Zim out of the room and tangled his fingers with Zim’s own. “So Purple is pregnant too?” He asked, earning a nod from Zim. “Zim could smell it, but he hasn’t told Red yet; he is probably nervous about it or something, but I believe Tallest Red will be happy.” The human nodded and smiled at that. “Yeah, I’m sure he will be, though I suspect he figured it out.” He said, and then a thought came to him. “How come Purple could smell the sweetness but and I could…but Red can’t?” He wondered. “Maybe certain Tallers have certain instincts? I mean Purple was looking at you and the other Irkens who were holding their stomachs with this certain look.” 

“I think Red will be able to smell it soon, I have been thinking on it, and I have a theory,” Zim said. “Taller Irkens have always commanded more power and have always come in pairs. Since the control brains influence is gone, Irkens are showing more care for each other…I think the Tallest were originally protectors, working in both patriarchy and matriarchy at the same time. Purple is being affected by the Matriarchal instincts; he smelled me before you did, I think Irkens can tell if another Irken is pregnant if they are in the same disposition.” He explained as they walked. “This was for protection since most Irken relationships weren’t healthy back then protection would have to come from the community first.” The smaller hoped this theory made sense at least.

The human thought about it for a moment and nodded at that. “No, that actually does make sense, it’s sort of like the taller protects them from any potential harm…my guess is Darquians helped in that regard in some points as well.” Dib shrugged, not quite sure on that point, but still.” Zim hummed as they entered the room. “In the meantime, Zim needs his bath.” He said as he headed toward the bathroom as Dib closed the door. “Want me to join you?” He asked, earning a nod from Zim. “Yes, Zim would like that.” The Irken replied as he went to fetch some clean clothes. “And after we need to do laundry.”

Dib nodded at this before going to change out of his clothes before starting up the bath. “Alright then.”

The Irken noted that the tub was big, more than enough for him and Dib. “Zim will build one of these in the base, that will be nice.” He said, sliding into the tub, the liquid was warm enough, but not too mad where it would hurt the smeet. Dib wrapped his arms around him and smiled. “Perhaps if my dad and the other Irkens work on bettering the environment we won’t have to move too far.” He suggested. “We may even get to stay in the city.”

This information earned a nod from the Irken; he would do whatever Dib wanted since it was his home too, as long as it was safe at least. “If the safety improves then Zim is fine with it.” He replied, floating himself into Dib’s lap, nuzzling into his bare chest. The human nodded and kissed him a bit. “It’s just that I would hate to move and have my dad fly out to wherever we are to see his grandchildren.” He replied, especially since he had just gotten back into their lives. Zim nodded and rested his head on Dib’s chest; he knew how important his father’s interest was to his human, and he was happy to foster that interest. “Zim agrees, being close to your father would be nice; he could even help with the children when it has allergies.” Though he hoped that his children took after Dib in most parts and not be hurt by water or able to eat meat. “Maybe my dad can see about which genetics being dominant,” Dib suggested.

“Yes, but he can use my lab, I still don’t trust this,” Zim said; he could have the computer do it, but he felt that this would allow Membrane to feel more involved and therefore more interested in staying involved in his grand child’s life. “Yeah, that sounds good. “Dib replied, knowing the other wasn’t too sure about his father and he understood that. When Zim found the matter was resolved he took the soft cleaning rag and began washing Dib’s chest; he remembered reading in certain Earth cultures helping your lover bathe was a nice gesture, and he wanted to be kind to Dib. He gave a small purr as Dib kissed his forehead and cleaned him as well, after a moment he licked the human’s neck as he began washing his back a bit. 

Dib tilted his back a little and smiled as the Irken licked at his neck more, slowly turning the licking into kisses. “I love you.” He told the smaller as Zim wrapped his arms around the human. “I love you too.” He purred between the kissing; the Irken would have to deal with just kissing his neck since he couldn’t quite reach his lips at the moment, a happy hum escaped him as Dib pet the tip of his antenna a little. He lay entirely onto the human as the mild cleansing gel surrounded them. As they relaxed Zim ran his fingers lightly over Dib’s chest and stomach, careful of his claws while his eyes stayed half closed and a purr escaped his throat.

As Zim relaxed his antenna began exploring Dib again, loving his clean smell best of all; he gave a soft moan as Dib’s fingers started investigating his skin and kissing one of his antenna that reached his mouth. He moaned lowly as he swiped his antenna over Dib’s lips as if playing mouse, giving a slight shiver as Dib blew at the appendage a bit before licking at the tip. A sweet scent escaped his antenna, it was sweeter than usual, not excreting fluids as of yet but obviously getting ready for it; the Irken hummed and pressed his face into Dib’s neck. The human continued his treatment, licking at the antenna as he took in the sweet scent and taste; he kept him close as he continued to work his antenna.

Zim bit his lip, it feels nice, more delicate than usual; he began gently licking Dib’s neck and collarbone languidly, like a cat that has deigned to give its owner some affection; he seized his movement when he heard Dib moan from the treatment. “Zim wants Dib…” Zim said suddenly, looking up at his lover, biting his lip as he hoped Dib would agree; he hoped he wasn't too needy, but his hormones were too much. The human kissed him softly on the lips. “I want you too…” He replied as he moved his fingers into his slit, giving it attention. Zim gasped and moaned, trailing his claws lightly over Dib’s skin, raising himself enough to kiss the human and hold it properly before the human lowered him onto his cock.

The Irken moaned as his body readily accepted Dib’s member; he wrapped his arms around the human’s neck as they kissed so could move with the other as he began his thrusts. Dib’s tongue licked at Zim’s lips as he awaited entrance into his mouth, the Irken complied; his serpent tongue meeting with Dib’s own as they made love. He loved this, loved Dib and what the human was doing to him; the Irken was in ecstasy from the treatment he was receiving. Zim was caught between moving with Dib’s thrusts and their tongue movements and broke the kiss after a moment in need of air; he panted as he tried to catch his breath, moaning as the human continued to move more and more inside him. His claws dug into the human’s skin as he felt his completion approaching more and more. “A-ah…Zim loves you…” He panted.

“Mm…Dib loves you too baby…” The human moaned, causing Zim to release and cry out Dib’s name; his claws digging deeper into Dib’s skin, for some strange reason the human mimicking his speech pattern just made him so happy. Another moan escaped him as Dib too came inside him with a few more hard thrusts and kissed him softly; he kissed the human back, hormone levels returning to normal now that they had been satisfied with their lovemaking that had just taken place. He hugged the human but noted the marks his claws had left, a few of them bleeding slightly; he frowned at this. “Did Zim hurt you?” He asked, worried.

Dib glanced at the marks. "It'll be alright." He assured, smiling. "It didn't hurt." He had bled from injuries, having fought Zim a few times before, this didn't really bother him though since it was because of their lovemaking. "It's just proof that you enjoyed our lovemaking." Zim nodded, a slight teal to his face. "Zim enjoyed it a lot..." he said, cleaning Dib’s wounds, not moving even though the gel bath was beginning to lose its heat and his human was warm enough. Dib nodded and kissed him softly once he was done. "I like all the scars our fights have caused." He admitted after a moment; Dib couldn’t quite explain it, but if you thought about it, those scars were a part of history, their history and even though they hated each other then, it didn’t matter anymore.

"If Zim could scar he would cherish them also," Zim said, though he was glad that he and Dib didn’t fight anymore. He had cherished the fights as well, the way they were still focused solely on each other had been similar to how he felt when making love to Dib, it was so intimate, so personal; that underlying feeling hadn't matter it was just them. The human smiled and kissed his cheek. "They are reminders of what used to be...sure I almost died a few times but...though I have a feeling I may have died once..." He hummed, unsure about a distant memory, but he's unsure if it was real. "But that's neither here nor there, I cherish them, they're our past, and now this is our future."

Zim nodded, feeling a slight bit of guilt. "Zim did kill you once..." he mumbled, afraid the other would be angry with him over that, the human looked at him curiously. "You did?" He asked. "I thought I just dreamed that or something..." He said, not really mad about it. "Could explain why I cringe when I see a rubber pig though…" The Irken nodded at this. "If it helps you almost killed Zim multiple times and the rubber piggies are definitely from that incident." Zim laughed a little, remembering how odd that whole scheme was.

"That makes sense," Dib replied. "I had some really messed up dreams that involved all that." He chuckled softly and shook his head as Zim hugged him. "Zim is happy you don't hold his past badness against him, it would make him sad."

Dib hugged him close. "Babe, the past is in the past, what matters is right now." He smiled, and the Irken nodded happily, cuddling into the hold; his tummy moving again against Dib's own causing a bit of an odd sensation. The human kissed him softly. "We should get out of the tub." He smiled.

"Zim agrees, he is cold now...need cuddles," he said, latching onto Dib indicating the human will carry him; he giggled as Dib carried him out of the tub and then started drying him off, the Irken loved how fluffy the towel felt around his body. Once Dib finished drying him off he ran into the bedroom and snuggled into a bunch of blankets on the bed so he and Dib could be extra warm; he smiled and snuggled into dib once he got into the bed with him and kissed him softly. “I love you,” Dib told him. “Zim loves you…our smeet loves you too.” He purred and nuzzled his head under the human’s chin a bit. “I love out smeet too,” Dib replied.

The strange sensation returned for a little bit before going still, and Zim yawned. "See, it is sleepy too...remind Zim to do laundry tomorrow.... and we need to ask Gaz how her date went..." he smiled a little and couldn’t wait for that story. Dib nodded and smiled a little as he snuggled with the Irken. “Alright babe, good night.” He said, yawning a bit himself as Zim curled into him, falling asleep not long after.


	22. Chapter 21

Purple knocked on Red's door, a giant cupcake in his hand; he had made it himself, but after so many failures at making a pretty cake. The cooks told him he had one more attempt before they kicked him out, but he actually made a good cupcake, there were two but one was eaten by him and the cooks to make sure it tasted okay. "Come in." He heard Red’s voice from beyond the door, after a moment he made his way into the room to see Red sitting at a desk and working on things. 

Red looked up and smiled before setting what little of the work he had left to the side. "I brought us a cupcake!" Purple said proudly, setting it down with two forks, it was large enough to share. "I mad it myself...with a little help," he said, noticing the small amount of work; he doesn't mention it and instead pulled two sodas out of his corset, glad he switched to the bigger one so he could hide stuff in it.

Red smiled as he looked at the cupcake. "Ooh, it looks good Pur." He replied as he grabbed one of the sodas and moved over so Purple can sit with him. The co-Tallest sat beside him head immediately resting on his mate's, antennae entwining with Red's own. "They said it was, the first few were a disaster" He replied, and Red smiled, putting his arm around the other. “Oh well, you made it, and that’s all that matters.” He replied. “And you did it till you got it right. Red loved how their antenna curled into each other.

The co-Tallest nodded as he gave Red his fork before an idea suddenly struck him. “I could feed you if you want to finish your work,” Purple said, giggling a little at the idea. “I don’t have that much I need to do now,” Red replied and looked at him. “But I would still love it if you fed me.” He said, smiling at his lover who took the first bite of the cupcake before putting it up to Red’s mouth. The red Taller took a bite of it and smiled as he looked at the other. “It tastes good, love.” He said as he ate it.

His mate’s antenna flutters happily against his and Red started picking up a slightly sweet scent, which assaulted the scent sensors in his own antenna. “You smell sweet.” He commented, wondering if it was one of the little side effects of being with smeet or something. “Well…uhm…that’s because…” Purple fiddled with his hands, trying to find a way to phrase it; he knew Red would be happy, he just didn’t know what words to use.

“You’re with smeet.” Red finished, pulling him close. “I had a feeling that was it.” He smiled and nuzzled him.

Purple wasn’t even surprised, Red was smart like that after all; he smiled at his mate and best friend and nuzzled him back with a little purr. “Smarty.”

“The way you were looking upon Zim and the others was a bit of a clue as well,” Red admitted, and Purple sighed happily; he was glad Red figured it out, finding words was sometimes hard as of late. They were coming easier when he needed to comfort another Irken though. “I would say I need to be more careful, but I don’t feel like putting effort into it…so are you happy?” He knew Red was, but he just wanted to hear it.

Red smiled at him and kissed him softly. “Very happy.” He replied, purring as Purple kissed him back.

Purple was so happy; he knew he would need to talk to Zim about what to expect; he knew about the first morning-sickness but he had a feeling him, and the smallest Irken would be doing a lot of bonding while with smeet. The other pet his antenna and hummed happily; Red was feeling happier than he had ever been before. The control brains were gone, and they were all free to explore how they wanted.

Purple sets the cupcake aside and sits in Red's lap; he loved being able to do this, he hated these feelings at first because they made him think but now he was growing used to them. He loves them, he loves this ability and freedom and ability to love Red. "I love you."

"I love you too," Red replied and wrapped his arms around his mate, smiling as he kissed his neck, earning a giggle from Purple at the contact; he kissed the top of Red's head since he was taller than him while on his lap and Red chuckled softly as he kissed him back. A purr escaped Red as he kissed him once again, earning a small giggle from Purple once again as he leaned in a little to nip at Red’s antenna as payback; he was careful not to hurt the antenna though.

The red-clad Tallest moaned at the feeling and licked Purple’s neck a little. “Mm…” This earned a small shiver of pleasure from the other as he licked at the antenna he nipped. A moan escaped Red as he nipped at Purple’s skin, purrs escaping his throat as he did this. His mate’s antenna vibrated, picking up his rise in pheromones and sensations; he used his tongue to bring the antenna into his mouth and suck on it ever so lightly with a light purr. These actions caused Red to moan more and shiver. "Mm...Pur..."

Yes, Red?" Purple says mischievously, wrapping his long serpentine tongue along the stalk and slowly unwinding it from his lover's antennae. This caused Red to moan, and he gripped Purple’s robes a little. “So, good...”

"Of course, ~" purple said, continuing to lavish his lover's antennae with affection. "We were made for each other after all~."

Red smiled and moaned as he nipped at his neck again. "We were..." Purple shivers with a small moan of his own, then Red nibbled on his neck a little. This caused Purple to moan; he looked down at Red and lifted his head to kiss him softly on the lips, deepening it a bit as he wrapped his arms around him. He moaned as Red kissed him back just as profoundly, adding tongue into the kiss and Red complied, tongue coming out to play with Purple’s own.

After a while Purple broke the kiss to breathe, laying his forehead against his mate's "I will never get over that..." he pants out as Red held him, panting a bit himself. “Me either…” he purred and nuzzled purple who entwined their antenna once again, the sweet smell enveloping Red’s own. He moved a bit, trying to find a better position since the skirt he wore blocked some movement. Purple eventually settled in a half curl on his lover’s lap; his knees touching red’s back slightly and the chair. “We are going to be parents Red…” He said suddenly, unable to hide the joy he felt.

A smile made its way on Red’s lips, and he kissed Purple softly as he held him close. “That we are.” He said, filled with just as much joy as Purple was; he couldn’t believe they were going to be parents.

“Are we going to announce it, or just let the people find out on their own?” Purple asked, and Red smiled, relaxing a bit with his lover. “We should announce it.” He suggested.

Purple nodded at that, if the people see that their leaders are allowing such freedoms for themselves, it might help other Irkens feel more comfortable with relationships. He remembered all the hopeful carriers he saw earlier today, and he wanted them all to be with the right mates. His mate kissed him and smiled, knowing this would help their race, knowing their tallest were indulging in these new feelings could work out for the rest of them. He purred, and pet the other’s belly with a loving smile and Purple purred quickly, understanding why Zim had no issues with people rubbing his stomach. It just felt so incredible; he sighed happily as his lover rubbed him. “I wonder what our smeet will decide to be…” He wondered out loud to himself. Since both Irkens were parents, then the smeet would assign its own gender of course.

Red hummed in thought at that. “Not sure.” He said. “But we will love it either way…” He smiled at the thought of the smeet and Purple hummed happily. He was so full of joy, it filled him with a nice warm feeling, and Red sharing in his joy made it sweeter; he rubbed his belly looking at it. As he did this, he shot his head up in realization, knowing what he could do for his people. “Red! I think I know what jobs I want.” He said, remembering his original training as a medic.

This made Red look at him, curiosity in his voice as he spoke. “What is it?” He asked.

"I think I want to work with Zim and help other Irkens who want to carry smeets! Help them find healthy relationships, and health care...you know, that stuff…and support groups, should something go wrong…a personal touch I guess while you run the big empire. I can help people who need it individually... does that make sense?"

"No, that does make sense," Red replied. "I believe your instincts are telling you what to do, maybe this was originally what a tallers roles were in Irken society." He wondered. Purple nodded at this, thinking Red might be right. "I really hope so, because I need all the help I can get for it..." Purple says ready to try his hardest on it, wanting to help. He thought Zim might be going through the same thing. "I think me and Zim need to get together and come up with a plan and some strategies so we can straighten what we can out." Purple says " Maybe in the next week or so since he is probably going to be busy with his own things.”

"Yeah." Red nodded. "Hopefully you two can work together on that." He smiled. Purple nodded and rested peacefully in Red's arms for a little while. "Am I disrupting your work?" he asks looking at Red with his large purple eyes.

Red looked into his eyes and nuzzled him. "I can work on it later." He assured. "Yay" Purple said; his antennae vibrating on Reds in happiness. His mate pulled him closer as he laid back, so Purple was on top of him. Once purple stabilized himself a little from falling he snuggled on Red. He straddled Red as he laid on him, skirt raising to show a few his shins; he smiled down at Red, laying himself down to kiss his lover once again. The co-Tallest kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around him as Purple pressed himself closer to him, entwining their antenna yet again, seeking to be as close as possible to his lover in their office while maintaining at least the decency of keeping his clothes on.

Purple pushed his hands under Red to stroke the others PAK, knowing along the lines of the covered area, the small feeling can be felt from the nerve connections that stem from the opposite side. This caused Red to moan at the feeling; he purred as he looked up at his lover, kissing him softly. “I love you Pur…”

"I love you Red..." Purple responded after the kiss, looking into the honest eyes of his one and only. Red smiled and nuzzled him in response, earning a purr from Purple as he nuzzled him back; his purr being easily felt through both their chests since they were so close, then licked his mate’s cheek, not finding it odd at all, smiling when Red gave him a little lick back. He then scooted a bit so that he was lying fully on top of his lover. “Are we going to sleep here?" he asked not really minding, but he thought it might be funny to freak the Irkens showing up to work tomorrow if they did. Red chuckled a little in response and looked at him. "We should probably head to our room." 

Purple then gets a fun idea. "Hey, do you think we could hover horizontally?" He says excitedly, and Red hummed in thought somehow, he doubted it would work very well. "I'm not sure." He said, having never tried it. "But I suppose we could try." He said after a moment, this may not end up well…but at least they would try. “Let’s do it!" Purple said, trying to activate his hover belt and it did, but pulls him up by his waist, and he dangled like as if he were attached to a hook at the belt; he pouted a little at this. "I don't think this will work..." it floated him a little and he looked kind of like a ghost; He giggled at the thought.

Red sat up and chuckled a little. "Hm..." He tried it himself, but it wasn't working all that well, giving him just about the same result. "Yeah, I think we're just going to have to float how we usually do." He said as he righted himself. His lover nodded and tried to the right himself as well, but since he was unbalanced, ended up doing a few flips in the air. "Red!!!" he whines as he floated away doing the weird air flips, causing Red to snicker as he went after him. “I’m coming!”

Suddenly, Purple finds himself stopped by a wall and sighed in relief, but then he realized that he was upside down; he wiggled a little but stopped as he waited for Red. "Wahh...." Red went up to him and chuckled as he helped him get right side up, once he got Purple right side up he kissed him softly. "At least this proves that all my ideas still don't work..." Purple said happily, glad at least some of his air head-self remained; he liked being able to think clearly but life needed a good laugh every now and then

"Ah well." Red replied and held him close. "let’s go to our room." He said and smiled as he carried him as Purple snuggled into his hold, allowing himself to be taken. He blushed a little, and then placed both a hand on Red’s chest as his antenna run along the other’s cheek as his eyes closed. The purple-clad Tallest smiled, feeling like the most special Irken in the universe as he was carried by his lover.

Once in the room Red laid him on the bed and kissed him softly as he got on the bed beside him, then got rid of his corset, Purple doing the same. It would be a pain in the ass to sleep in, so usually it was just best to remove them so they could get a better night’s sleep. “When the smeet starts growing I don’t think I will be able to use the corset anymore.” He said as Red laid with him. “I doubt you would, especially when your belly starts showing.”

"I don't see why it wouldn't, I don't think I will miss the corset," Purple said, rubbing his freed skin as Red kissed him softly. "Perhaps you should keep it off till after the smeet arrives." He smiled.

"I think you are right, smeet firs an all..." he said, wondering if he could just permanently ban the thing. But one cultural tradition was thrown out at a time he decided, it wouldn’t do to throw every little thing out at once. Red nodded. "Yes, and you don't know when your stomach will grow, it is best we leave it be." Purple nodded smiling softly as he curls into his wonderful, wonderful, mate. “You are the best."

“As are you." Red purred and kissed him softly, smiling as Purple kissed back his body vibrating in happiness as he purred, the Red-eyed taller hummed happily and snuggled closer. "Good night Pur." He purred.

“Good night Red..." purple says as his pak allows him to ease into sleep mode so he can dream about his day and spin around the massive doing hover cartwheels, a smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 22

Dib awoke and ran his fingers through his hair; he sat up and checked to see if the computer had any messages for them and if his dad tried to stop by since they hadn't said they were going into space. In the bathroom, he could hear Zim throwing up, meaning he was having some morning sickness. He turned his attention back to his laptop when he heard computer speak. “Yes, your father stopped by yesterday, I told him where you all had gone and why. He was a bit disappointed, but accepted it; he was going to leave till Gir roped him into an all-night movie marathon.” Dib chuckled softly at that when he saw a picture on the screen of Professor Membrane, and Gir passed out on the couch. Soda cans littered everywhere on the living room floor. "Oh, and Gaz says she will meet you at lunch.”

Dib chuckled a little. "Okay, when my dad wakes up tell him I'm sorry we didn't notify him. I'll call him later today." He said.

"I will sir, I am sure he would be overjoyed to hear from you," Computer says.

"Alright, and you should probably clean up the mess, thank you, computer." Dib smiled. "I should go check on Zim." At this, Computer makes a noise of confirmation before cutting the transmission.

Zim carefully cleaned his antennae to free up his olfactory senses from the stench of vomit since even though they didn't touch them, the smell did. He looked up when did walk in and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “You alright?” He asked and nuzzled his neck. “Zim is fine, he expected it, so it wasn’t as horrible.” He said as he leaned back into Dib’s hold, finished cleaning himself. "Apparently my dad went to the base and was disappointed we weren't there, then Gir roped him into an all-night movie marathon." Dib chuckled. "He's still passed out on the couch."

Zim laughed at the mental image. "Oh, that is funny.” He replied, and Dib nodded. “I told Computer to tell him I will call him later. Also, Gaz wants to have lunch with us.”

“Oh yes, so we can hear all the talk of the date.... hehe," he wonders if he can make Dib feel flustered again. "Maybe the reason she didn't make it to breakfast was that she had the sickness of the morning?" Zim teased hoping that Dib's overprotective brother mode would overlook the fact it was too soon, and it was merely because Gaz wasn't a morning person.

"Haha, and it would be a little too soon," Dib replied, rolling his eyes in amusement; he did hope she didn’t do anything aside from the date last night though. "Darn Zim was hoping to catch you...oh well...since you didn't fall for Zim's trap you have to carry him to breakfast as I am now hungry," Zim said, making grabby motions to be picked up. "That, I can do," Dib said and picked him up, carrying him out of the room and out toward the food court.

Zim reclined happily in Dib's arms, rubbing his belly; glad the human had been willing to carry him. He wasn’t sore, but he didn't feel up to moving much at the moment. The human kissed him softly and sat him on the chair. "What did you want me to get you?" He asked.

"Hmm, Zim wants the breakfast bean burritos... and anything with cheese in it... lots of cheese..." Zim said, craving the taste of beans and cheese. 

“Alright," Dib replied and went to get his and Zim's food for him.

Zim gave a satisfied purr and reclined in his chair, figuring his cravings were alerting him to a need of protein and the only reason he wasn't craving meat is that he was allergic to it. When Dib came back with the food it was set down in front of him, and then Dib sat beside him with his own. "thank you Dib-love" Zim said happily and begins eating, they had sugar low foods in the morning. "So, what did we have planned for today? Zim forgets...”

"We were going to meet with your friend 777, and I was going to talk with the scientists...is 777 his real name?" Dib wondered, figuring it couldn’t be, because why would a number be a name? Zim frowned at this and sighed. "When he was banished like Zim, his name was stripped away, and he became 777. Zim remembered what it was before, but he isn't sure he remembers himself."

Dib nodded. "I see...that sucks." 

"Yes, non-Irken prisoners where considered lower than defectives but since he was a Vortian, he was allowed to keep his life but, stripped him of his name,” Zim explained, and Dib nodded as he listened, as much as he wanted to learn about the history of Irkens before the control brains. The stuff after the control brains was just as interesting. Zim tapped his claws on the table; his thoughts wander. "Because names are power, if you can strip them of that, you have stripped them of a true identity. It was the easiest way to control prisoners and defects alike.”

“That makes sense," Dib replied. "You are essentially taking away their identity."

Zim nodded. "His name was Peps though...but I wouldn't dare tell him, some prisoners who manage to escape never cope well with regaining a name, it... damages them somehow; which was probably the cruelest fate of all," Zim said. "But 777 is okay with that, though he has made peace with who he is now and it isn't like it truly changed who he was; he identifies himself through science, and that was nothing the empire could take from him." Zim smiles at the tenacity of his friend.

smiled at that. "Because they could strip him of his identity, but not of what he loved."

"Exactly," Zim said, and that is what is most important; he knows the same process could easily have been done to him, but either his defectiveness protected him or they didn't bother for he is certain his name was Zim and always had been. He sipped a cola that Dib brought him and finishes his food, getting out of his chair; he then stretched, rubbing the slowly growing bulge. "Are we ready to go meet uncle 777?" Zim coos at his belly.

Dib watched him stretch and kissed his cheek as he got up. "I'm ready if you are." He replied. "Want me to carry you to the voot?" Zim thought for a second he doesn't want to move, but he needs to. "No Zim needs to walk.” He replied.

"Alright." Dib took his hand and walked with him toward the garage; he led Zim over to the Voot and opened it, helping Zim inside. Once Zim was inside he got in himself and started flying out. "Dib is getting better at this..." Zim comments looking out the window as Irk drew nearer. He was excited to see 777, again he hoped there were no accidents while they were there. "Thanks." The human smiled and took his hand as he drove to Irk, once on the planet he parked in a lot that was for the science building. "Alright, lead the way." He said as they got out of the ship.

Zim nodded eagerly, taking him there and notices their safety outfits were at the door for extra precautions; he quickly gets his on. "Do you need help Dib love?" Zim asked, wondering if Dib could dress in the equipment, Magenta eyes behind the safety goggles. Dib looked at it. "I think I got it." He replied as he got it on, though he had to put his fingers in the right slots since it wasn't for five fingers; he then got the safety goggles on. "I'm ready."

The Irken nodded in approval, leading Dib into the building. The smells of the lab assaulted his antennae; both making nostalgia and a bit of fear rise in him because of the past experiences here, but he refused to let the fear dictate his actions! He was here to see his friend and by Irk he would!

Dib followed him, not sure where they were going since the words were in Irken; he took Zim's hand and held it as they walked. Zim led them to the lab he believed 777 was in and noticed the Vortian right away writing on a clipboard. "777!" Zim exclaimed, running over to hug the Vortian since he had no chemicals near him, just the board.

777 smiled when he heard Zim and hugged him back. "Zim! It's wonderful to see you, my friend." He said and looked at Dib. "And this must be your mate." Dib waved after being acknowledged. "Hey."

"Yes, this is the Dib human I asked you to help me dispose of years ago, the terrible plan really, but it turned out great!" Zim says antennae wiggling happily, glad none of his plans to get rid of Dib had ever gone through to tuition now. "Ah-ha-ha!" 777 smirked. "Well, we see where that went didn't we? Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Dib." Dib chuckled a little. "Same here." He replied.

"Oh, do you wanna feel Zim's smeet?" Zim asks backing away so 777 can touch his bell if he wanted. "Of course, I do." 777 replied and put his hand on Zim's belly, the little fluttering starts up happy to be the center of attention the little mass of cells already developing a little self-centeredness. "Beautiful, a life is forming." 777 said happily and then looked at Zim. "Smeet sure loves the attention, reminds me of a certain Irken." He smiled, and Zim preens a little. "And the smeet deserves it is part of me after all!"

"Of course,." 777 replied.

Zim nodded self-assuredly, because he was great, and even if he was in the very building of his downfall; surrounded by a machine that formerly wanted to destroy everything he was he was excellent! Yes, he was in fact outstanding!

The more they talked, the more the walls seemed to press inward, Zim couldn't take it anymore. "Can we go outside, Zim’s antennae are very sensitive, and the smells seem to be a bit overwhelming.” He lies badly, and no one would buy it, but he hopes 777 and Dib would still be okay with leaving the lab. 777 nodded. "Of course," he replied, realizing that this place probably wasn't with good memories for his friend; he looked over at Dib. "I'm just going to talk to these guys real quick," Dib told him. "See if they wouldn't mind going to Earth and helping my dad with the environment stuff." He said and gave Zim a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, have fun, Dib!" Zim said quickly exiting, not really worrying about appearances anymore as long as he got out; he knew 777 would follow him, so he tried not to look behind him even as he had visions of robotic arms reaching for him. 777 followed him and put his hand on his shoulder as they exited the building. "Take a few deep breaths." He said as he tried to calm him down and Zim did as told, leaning on 777 a little as he did; the non-lab air helped ease the rising panic attack. "Zim is sorry he didn't think he would..." Zim says trying to apologize for the almost breakdown.

777 shook his head. "You do not need to apologize." He assured and held his friend. "Bad memories, it's understandable."

Zim had no issues with other labs..." He says eventually releasing 777 to stand and lean on the building; he tried to shake off what just happened with a shaky smile. "This does not affect how amazing Zim is though okay?" he says knowing 777 wouldn't think less of him either way but he wanted the tension from the building gone and diverting topics was best. "Oh, and what explosions did you have yesterday?"

"Of course, it doesn't Zim, you are and always will be amazing." 777 replied, smiling; he sighed. "Newer scientist miscalculated and put too many of one chemical in this compound, I warned him, but of course these young ones don't listen these days." He rolled his eyes, and Zim snorted. "They didn't listen back then if you remember, always changing Zim’s calculations when they 'weren't good enough' and then everything goes boom!" Zim says with exaggeration, but it was true, most of his failed experiments had failed due to taller Irkens tampering with his stuff. Because he was small and small Irkens weren’t bright enough to be scientists and all that stupid stuff.

"The boy is in training, and Ves decided to take him under his wing and teach him." 777 said, referring to the golden-eyed Irken, earning a nod from Zim. "Ves was alright from what I remember, but I never thought he would take an apprentice, geez he was ancient when I was working there you think he would have retired to Retiritia by now..." Zim says thinking of the possibly millennium old Irken a rare grey skinned one because he was seriously that old. 777 shook his head. "The man wishes to die doing what he loves, not retired on some planet." He hummed. "Those were his words."

"I can see that," Zim says admiring his dedication. "May I ask you something?" Zim asked suddenly; He was part of the reason 777 was sent to prison since they were both implicated in Miyuki and Sporks death and he wanted to make sure of something. "Of course,." 777 replied, looking at Zim.

"Did you... did you ever hate me?" Zim asked, looking down; he knew 777 didn't hate him now, but he wondered if the other had ever blamed him for the loss of his name and subsequent freedom. 777 leaned against the wall with him. "I was never angry with you...but to be honest...something was off with you before everything happened, I played that whole month in my mind for a long time, trying to figure out what had happened to make you act in such a way." He looked at Zim. "I realized the control brains were to blame long ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zim asks realizing that since 777 didn't have a Pak his memories couldn't have been tampered with. "If you had spoken up, then only Zim would have had to have been punished! You could have kept your job and your name!" Zim tries to think of why 777 would go through all this if he knew how to get out maybe he couldn't get out but the thought his friend could have been excellent makes Zim cry along with his inability to control his hormones makes the whole reaction worse, and he experiences the second crying session of his pregnancy.

777 smiled a little as he looked at him. "I wasn't going to let my friend suffer alone Zim." He replied. "The control brains were corrupt, you and Miyuki found something out that has been hidden since the first tallest under their rule, and they did not want it coming out, so they caused you to do what you did, do you realize you got farther than any Taller and Smaller has? You actually succeeded. All that has happened to you in the past has brought you here where you are today."

For some strange reason that actually made a connection in Zim's mind, something that set cataclysm of revelations through him. "That's right, isn't it...? Zim... succeeded... he won... "Zim jumps up facing 777 with one of the most honest smiles he has had since remembering what happened. ”Zim succeeded! That’s why everyone insists Zim doesn't deserve punishment isn't it!" He asks making sure he was connecting the right dots.

777 smiled more. "You deserve all the praise you get Zim, you saved your race. You don't even realize how history has repeated itself over and over." Zim's face hurts from how wide his smile was hearing that he didn't need to be punished from another who had suffered with him just because they were friends actually made it click, no other had suffered and survived like him and 777 and for some strange reason that made it more real to him. He hugs the Vortian tightly, happy tears falling from his eyes. "Thank you Pe- 777 you have no idea what this means to Zim." he almost says his friend’s name but stops himself and tries to cover it he didn't want to accidentally shatter the mind of the one who had finally made him understand what everyone had been saying.

The Vortian gave an “Oof” sound as he was hugged tightly and hugged Zim back, happy that Zim was feeling better. "All that suffering was worth it." Zim nodded; he was so happy his friend was okay and didn't hate him over the whole ordeal. "Thank you, thank you for doing all of it..." Zim said, and he knew it must have been hard because even though 777 spent most of his time in prison; he still had to deal with Zim randomly calling and that must have been hard to watch his friend in that state of madness and idiocy. 777 chuckled softly. "I would do it again in a heartbeat my friend."

Zim nodded, once he is finished crying and his hormones were satisfied; he pulls away wiping his eyes and noting the giant tear stain on 777's uniform. "Zim is sorry the smeet likes to make Zim cry a lot.”

"Meh, such is the case when one is pregnant." 777 smiled as Zim rubbed his belly. "Zim somewhat likes it generally, even the morning sickness isn't as bad as Dib said it would be after the first time, the really iffy part is all the food it has Zim eat; Zim eats so much food he is surprised he isn't fat."

"Considering you have another life inside you, they are taking half of the food you eat." 777 replied.

Zim then pokes his belly. “Then Zim is surprised both him and smeet aren't fat. Such a piggy we both are." Zim giggled; he doesn't mind the possibility of being fat really.

"Do you know how many you are having yet?" 777 asked.

"Zim hasn't looked in a few days; he should probably do that," Zim said, cursing his sloping note taking he should be looking at himself daily. "Smeet makes Zim lazy." normally he would start an inner monologue about how much he hated this laziness, but after his crying session, he feels too mellow for self-depreciation. “Oh well, it's alright." 777 replied as Dib walked out and went to them. "You okay?" He asked as he went to Zim and hugged him.

"Zim is much better!" Zim said, smiling up at Dib; he could tell him what happened later. "We should all have lunch together! Do you have time for lunch?” Zim asks 777 hopefully, earning a nod from his Vortian friend in reply. “Yes, I do." 777 said. "Let me clock out, and then I can join you both."

Zim nodded and waited with Dib. "777 is a truly great friend.” He told his mate hugging him, feeling much better now that he can understand everyone’s feelings on his self-punishment; he knew this would help him and it just felt so nice. The human smiled at this and held him close. "I think visiting with him did you some good." He said and kissed him as 777 went inside the building.

The Irken kissed back. "It did, and Zim will tell you all about it later," he said as his tummy rumbles loudly and he giggled. "We are waiting on 777 my sweetest..." Zim said, rubbing his tummy. "Oh, yes we need to look at the baby when we get back don’t let Zim forget.”

Dib nodded. "Alright." He replied. 

777 stepped out a few minutes later. "I'm ready." He said. 

Dib smiled and looked over at him. "Do you mind if we head back to the Massive, we're meeting my sister for lunch." 

777 hummed and nodded. "I don't mind at all." He smiled.

Zim happily held Dib's hand as they walk chatting with 777 about random science things as they walk, though piling in the voot was a bit more difficult, so he sat in Dib's lap while they drove. "Zim thinks the smeet wants more veggie burgers today... and curly fries, lots of curly fries... Zim is sad it is leaning more to your human diet... Zim doesn't even want many sweets...”

Dib chuckled a little and drove the ship a bit as he held Zim, it wasn’t so hard to drive with him in his lap. "Alright." He replied and kissed his cheek, smiling as he listened to Zim and his friend talk about science and other stuff; his father will definitely get along with Zim and his friend pretty well.

Zim loved it, talking to 777 was just like before the incident; it was allowing him to exercise his mind as a scientist, as that was what he was initially, it made him happy. "You should meet Dib-Love's father-unit he may be an ignorant human, but he is one that could probably easily learn and even contribute to the conversation!" Zim said excitedly, Membrane wasn't on their level yet, but that was born from lack of exposure and that the human would quickly fall into the sciences of space and be able to contribute.

The Vortian nodded at this information. "Well, I'm sure he'll learn quickly, maybe we could show him a few things." He replied, smiling and Zim gave the nod, one part of his personality that would never change was manipulation, just how he used it; he didn't feel bad tying membrane into all of these things because he knew it would be better both for the scientist and for Dib and Gaz.

Dib parked the ship once they were on the massive; he helped Zim out of the ship while 777 hopped out and waited and once Zim was one the ground he started leading the way to the food court as he was really starving right now. "Zim apologizes in advance for any rudeness he displays while eating," he said, knowing he can get messy. "Don't worry about it." 777 replied, smiling as he followed him and Dib, once they were in the lunchroom Dib looked for Gaz or Keal since he was probably taking a lunch break with her.

Gaz waves at them from the far end of the room. "Over here, Dweebs!" She called, and Zim walked over quickly, her voice ignored by most of the lunch crowd. 777 walked over as well, and Dib smiled. "I'll be right back, I'm getting Zim's food." He assured and went to go get their food. "You must be Gaz." 777 said as he sat down beside Zim.

"I am, and you are?" she asked, holding her hand out to the Vortian, not really remembering as Zim leans to talk to Keal. "So, any kneecap busting worthy stories before Dib comes back?" he teased, and Keal shook his head in reply. “No, not really.” He chuckled softly.

"I am 777, an old friend of Zim's." 777 smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you I think Zim has mentioned you a few times something about a 'best, best science buddy,’” she repeats to cause Zim embarrassment, noting how he was trying to embarrass her and Kael. 

777 chuckled and hummed happily. "Yes, we worked together before he was banished and I was sent to prison."

Zim makes a noise of disappointment. "No kisses? Are you mad?" he asks surely the Irken should have pulled at least one from the scary earth female. Keal shrugged in reply and hummed. "She did rub my antenna a little while we were in the traffic jam, but we stopped before anything happened." He admitted. "We didn't want it to be like a typical Earth date."

Zim nodded at this. "Dib would have killed you," he said, in all seriousness that was one of his and Dib's collaborations before they even thought of being friends, one that he would never tell anyone. Gaz thought the boy had moved away. "Don’t tell Gaz I said that," Zim says realizing he probably shouldn't have said that out loud. "Zim is glad you two are taking it to slow you both deserve a healthy relationship," he said, smiling at the taller Irken. Keal nodded. "I see, well he won't have to worry, I fully intend to go on what Gaz would prefer." He said, not wanting to face her brother’s wrath if what Zim's tone intended...things turned out bad if his sister was hurt.

Dib soon came back with his and Zim's food. "And I should get mine." 777 said before getting up from the table and going to get his own. Zim happily forgets Kael's presence as all that matters now is the food in front of him.

Gaz turns her attention back to Kael and Dib. "Dib this is Kael, Kael, Dib’s boyfriend and brother...I am sure you two are smart enough to figure out which title belongs to who?" she asked teasingly, feeling a bit happy as she drank this fantastic blueberry shake, or at least the Irken human safe equivalent of a blueberry shake.

Keal chuckled. "I believe I can figure out which is which." He smiled and looked at Dib. "It is nice to meet you, Dib." Dib nodded and shook his hand. "Same here." He smiled a little, secretly assessing if the man was a threat, this was out of habit though; his primary concern was whether he would hurt his sister or not.

Gaz watched them; she knew that look in Dib’s eye, and it made her feel better; glad he cared. She knew Kael was going to pass the mental evaluation, so she didn't bother interfering; she just gives some of her fries to Zim who had been eyeing them, and he happily begins eating them.

Dib talked with Keal a bit, what Keal did for a living and all that, they seemed to be getting along quite well so far. As they were busy, Zim finished Gaz’s food only to steal Kael’s as he was busy talking to Dib, this made Gaz giggle a little; she didn’t tell them though. She looked around for 777 since he hadn’t come back just yet.

Soon the Vortian came back after a moment and sat down. "Sorry about my absence, I was talking to a charming young lady." He admitted and this catches Zim's attention... "Which one?" he asks looking up at the crowds to see if he can spot any females and is surprised there are a few.

"You remember Rev? She was an invader before I went to prison; it appears she's been promoted to one of the techs. Beautiful aqua colored eyes that could hypnotize just about anyone." 777 replied. "We were quite close before. Hopefully, we can pick up where we left off." He smiled. Dib looked at him and smiled. "Ah, an old sweetheart then?" 777 hummed and smiled. "You could say that."

Zim remembered that relationship, well it was very painful to watch one; it was sweet but since it was forbidden and unheard of for Irkens it had been awkward. "Remember that time you made her a cake for her birthday, and she nearly had a panic attack?" Zim said the poor Vortian had lost out so bad when she was transferred out because unlike her, his friend could feel the love he held for her. "I think you two will make a fine couple if you don’t accidentally blow it up" he teased.

"I remember like it was yesterday, now that the Irkens are free to feel what they please I feel I definitely have a chance with her." 777 said and chuckled. "And I hope I don’t blow it up." He replied, and Gaz listened to this, smiling as Zim proceeded to give terrible dating advice; she hopes 777 is smart enough to ignore politely. She then turns to her own boyfriend and brother to see how their talk is going.

Keal smiled at her once he finished talking to Dib and took her hand in his. "I trust it went well since he didn't roundhouse kick you out of your chair," she said smiling, wondering if he was going to notice Zim took his food. The Purple eyed Irken smiled. "It went especially well." He replied and reached for a piece of his food only to realize it was missing; he looked over at Zim and shrugged, knowing he apparently needed the food for the smeet growing in him.

Gaz has to cover her mouth with both hands to stifle her laugh but fails to let it out; she hated her laugh, it was too girly, but she just couldn't help it. Zim immediately notices staring at her a fry halfway to his lips which makes her laugh harder. Keal's antenna went up in attention as he listened to her laugh; he smiled as he found it beautiful. Dib looked at Gaz, having only heard her laugh once in his life, this was a pretty big phenomenon. 777 turned his attention to her and chuckled.

She turned beet red, has gotten everyone’s attention she attempts to compose herself and growls at them with a scowl that looks more like a pout. "What?!"

"Uh...well, it's...been a while since I've heard you laugh," Dib admitted. "It was nice." Keal wasn't too perturbed by the attitude change; his antenna twitched a little, and he smiled.

Zim giggles. "Gaz is slipping because she is in l-love~," Zim said in a singsong voice, unperturbed by it as well since he was in the safe zone. She growls at him, though halfheartedly because the second she turned her eyes on him Zim had made his eyes wide and shiny like he was an angel and the look was too cute. "Just wait till you give birth space boy..." she tried to threaten but faltered under the huge bug-eyed gaze of his. "Stop that..." Gaz said, but Zim kept it up, leaning even closer and causing Gaz to laugh again while spilling death threats. Zim had learned the trick of making her laugh when Dib had left him alone with her for three days. 

"Zim is stealing your soul purple vampire piggy slaying princess!” He said, and she couldn’t control it and laughs again. Zim sat back in smug victory, making a face at Dib for being such a success with Gaz. He could see Kael was quickly likening the sound so Zim figured he would be an excellent Irken and allow him to hear it a little longer.

Dib chuckled a little and smiled as he watched Zim and Gaz interact; apparently, they had gotten along pretty well when he had been gone for the few days. 

When Gaz finally stopped; she puts her head down her face red with an embarrassed blush. "I hate you, Zim," she says, and Zim just smiles and pats her back. "And Zim loves you too scary purple sister in law.”

Keal smiled and pat her back a little, rubbing it a bit as Gaz relaxed slightly; she honestly hated her laugh, it was too nice and sure she wasn't the total demon, She was as a child, but she liked to believe she wasn't a total girl. But her stupid laugh always went against her self-image...but Kael loved it. Maybe it wasn't so bad, not that she would laugh more often; nope! But if she did perhaps, it wouldn't be too terrible.

"It wasn't so bad," Keal said after a moment. "Your laugh is beautiful."

Zim sipped at his drink, calculating each interaction between the Irken/human pair; how Gaz relaxed merely from his touch and how he had immediately latched on to her laughter, but didn't fret at it ending, knowing it was odd for her... it was very interesting for a relationship of merely one day, two if you count their meeting.

"If you insist...." Gaz said, not used to such compliments form non-family, or people solely trying to get in her pants but she likes it coming from him, it made her happy.

Zim smiled, liking this 'love in the air' thing happening and looked at 777, figuring he was next for the metaphorical love bug, and that made him happy his friend deserved it. He just prayed that Rev made sure she never called him by name.

777 smiled as he watched Gaz and Keal before turning his attention to Zim. "This is the best reunion I've ever had." He chuckled, and Zim smiled at his friend. "Zim must say this was his best reunion as well he really missed you."

"I missed you too." 777 replied.

Zim smiled and nodded; he couldn't wait to tell his therapist and maybe get some ideas about his revelation. He looked around the table everyone, watching them contently before falling asleep somewhat suddenly and Gaz noticed and takes this opportunity to take out a permanent marker and draw a mustache on the sleeping alien, smiling. "Teach you to make me laugh," she says in mild triumph turning away from Zim to further enjoy his nap in peace. "So Keal do you have to work today?" she asks as if she had done nothing at all.

777 giggled a little. "Oh dear." He sighed, and Dib rolled his eyes at her antics. 

Keal hummed. "Yes, but you can help me pilot it if you wish." He smiled. "Of course," She said, not even ashamed to spend some time with him since they would most likely be separated for long periods of time; she was going to take what she could. 

Purple floats up then intending to talk to Zim but sees the alien sleeping, "Aww isn't he the cutest? But what’s on his face?" Purple says poking the marker mustache. "Gaz put a mustache on his face," Dib replied, earning a nod from Purple, who wondered if he could draw one on Red without his lover noticing; he then giggled as he walks around the massive. "I like it.... yeah, I am going to use this...but, first things first, how long, does he normally sleep?" Purple asked so he might have a general idea of when to seek him out again.

"Not very long," Dib replied. "At least an hour or two for naps." He said and rubbed Zim's back a little, earning a soft purr from the Irken, and Purple smiles and rubs his own belly a little. "Alright, I will find him later then, if not please tell him I need to talk to him," Purple said, stealing one of the fries that had been reclaimed by Kael when Zim fell asleep and floats away. Gaz giggles. "Everyone wants your food.”

"I will," Dib assured and watched him leave as Keal shook his head and sighed. "It would appear so, but I dare not fight for my food since Zim needs it, though I'm not sure about the Tallest." Dib hummed. "He's pregnant too."

Gaz raises an eyebrow. "It in the air, isn't it?" she says shooting a few inches from Kael "Not me no way," she says definitely not ready for that.

"You don't need to worry, I'm not exactly ready to become a father myself," Keal replied. "Besides I will only go as far as you want to go." 

Gaz nodded, not scooting back but holding his word and if she blushes a little at the thought of it, well she was still a teenager. "Definitely not soon," she says her thoughts of being a teenager still remind her of school. "How could I forget? Dib, please tell me we have an excuse for not being in school?" Gaz now understands a bit of why Dib even though a genius suffered academically living in this world beyond normal humans, it was so easy to forget 'everyday' life.

"I called the school and told them you would be absent a few days, Zim can't exactly go, and I'm not making him wear his disguise or say he was actually a female the whole time. I think I'm just going to drop out," Dib said, taking a bite of what he was able to save from the hungry Irken; he had thought about it a lot recently.

"Dad will flip if you drop out" Gaz said, despite the good intentions, Membrane probably still valued education over everything; she does agree Zim shouldn't go since even though he could wear a hologram disguise if any bullies caught wind of Zim's condition or notice any weakness, they could seriously hurt both him and the smeet. "Yeah, Zim should drop out though he definitely doesn't need to be in a dangerous place like school.”

"Not if I promise to intern at the labs I'm sure," Dib replied. "He's been wanting me to get into science, why not appease him a little." Gaz nodded, that would work since Dib was smart enough for it, and it would make Membrane feel better about his son rejecting the education system. "That’s a plan, as for me... I guess I could skip a few grades to graduate faster..." She said it would be such a chore, but she didn't want to spend time in that place by herself, besides with school out of the way she theoretically had more time for engineering, and maybe a few calls to Kael if their time zones matched up.

"You could," Dib replied, smiling. "And I figure Dad would accept that answer, I've been taking all AP classes, and they just aren't challenging…” He said, being smart sucked at times if he was honest with himself, and let’s face it; he was.

Gaz nods. "Good..." she then turns to Kael "So if our time Zones match up, want to waste time with long distance calls?" She asked; she didn't know if they would have to pay, but she could probably find a way to earn some monies if she needed to, but only if it were okay with Kael, she would like to talk to him while they were separated, but this was space, and he was a soldier. She would live with no communication between visits if she had to.

"Of course," Keal smiled. "I don't care what the time is, I will answer, I just have to make sure that if I call it's within your daytime because I don't want to wake you." He hummed.

"Oh, please don't worry about that, sleep can be gotten anytime," Gaz said, not wanting to mess with his sleep cycles either, but she could time that carefully over a few days of observation while he would have no way to tell hers... she had a feeling she would deal with less sleep better than he would anyway. "Alright, sounds good." Keal smiled. "And when I get vacation time, I can come to Earth." 

Dib stood. "I'm going to leave you two to it." He smiled. "I called computer earlier, and apparently dad came over yesterday, had a movie marathon with Gir. Told computer to tell dad I would contact him later." He picked Zim up and then looked at 777. "Again it was nice meeting you." 777 nodded. "Same to you Dib."


	24. Chapter 23

Zim wraps his arms around Dib's neck with a purr; his antennae doing a quick swipe of his face to ensure it was Dib before settling back down. Gaz smiles at the cuteness. "Yeah, I would say tell dad hi, but...you know vengeance and all that," She said, waving Dib off. 

Dib nodded and walked back to the room; he laid Zim on the bed and kissed his forehead before calling computer, who answered a moment later. Membrane was in the kitchen drinking coffee, seemingly holding his head as if nursing a sugar hangover; he brightened at seeing Dib. “Hello, Son!”

Dib smiled. "Hey, have fun with Gir?" He asked, earning a groan from the older who was rubbing his forehead. "That robot is insane, it defies all logic!" He said; when the robot sat a plate of soapy waffles in front of him he turns a bit green, but at Gir's teary eyes he swallowed nervously and begins to eat. "If I am expired by the time you return, know I love you kids." He said, chewing the soapy waffles. "Hey this taste pretty good...."

"Yeah...he's a bit insane," Dib said and cringed a little as he watched his dad eat the waffles. "We should be home soon, also I talked to a few of the scientists back on Zim’s planet, and they would be interested in working with you." At this news, Membrane looked excited. “That’s amazing!" he said happily, though he wondered if he will be a weak link in the chain; but resolved to be the best he can for the team.

Dib nodded. "I'm sure it'll be interesting to learn science from another planet." He said. "Speaking of which, I've been thinking... and hear me out before you say anything." He said and bit his lip. "I'm thinking about dropping out of school, AP classes are doing nothing for me, and it's not much of a challenge anymore...but here's the thing, I know you won't accept that, but what if I exchanged school for interning at your labs?"

Membrane looked at Dib in shock; he figured the last thing Dib had ever wanted to do was be an intern at his lab... but he wants to leave school so maybe... "Do you want to intern at the lab just to get out of school? Be honest?." he says thoughtfully, Dib was practically his own adult and had been for a long time; and Membrane would love nothing more than to work with his son. But if Dib only wanted to work, so he didn't have to go to school and not for a genuine love for science Membrane felt that would be taking advantage of his son.

Dib gave a little hum in thought at that. "I'll admit I have a bit of interest." He replied. "But no, it's not to get out of school...and I figure it would be a good way to bond with my dad, make up for some lost time maybe." He said, part of him actually wanting to work with his father, it was weird how he wanted to take part in science all of a sudden, but at the same time, it was in his DNA.

"Then I will get you a lab coat ready!" Membrane said. Happily, this is possibly the best day of his life; if he weren't nursing a hangover and were wondering how Gaz was, he would probably jump for joy. "How is Gaz by the way? Is she handling space well?" he asked, hoping that maybe she would talk with him eventually but until then, he can get reports from Dib.

Dib smiled. "She's doing good, met someone."

Membrane twitches an eyebrow at this. "Met someone?" He may have failed at fathering, but hearing she met someone set something off in him. "An alien? I presume?" that wasn't the odd part, but he figured it was, seeing as they were in space and all, especially with how he just heard about it. This earned a nod from Dib. "Yes...but you don't have to worry about this guy; he seems decent." He said.

"I would hope so..." A sudden thought then hit him and felt a little worse. "He isn't her first boyfriend, is he?" Membrane thought; he hasn't seen Gaz, but he knew she was old enough the be interested in the opposite gender for a while, the thought makes him cringe he just hoped her anti-social behavior kept her away from relationships.

Dib sighed at this and shook his head. “No, he's not, the last guy she dated was an asshole." He replied, and Membrane sighed softly at this information. "I see...did you at least try to take care of her? I know you two used to not get along but..." he knew Dib protected Gaz now, but what about then; he knew she had no earth friends, so maybe she at least let Dib help.

Membrane’s son nodded at this. "Yeah, I took care of her," he assured; he wasn't going to allow some idiot to hurt his sister and get away with it, hell; he wasn’t about to tell his father how. He doubted that a little bit of information would go down very well. "Good." Membrane sipped more coffee, the rare view of his face looking almost precisely like Dib’s except older but that was normal for kids to look like their parents most of the time.

"His name is Keal," Dib said. "The guy she's dating now." He looked at his dad and noted that he saw more of his face. "He's an Irken like Zim, only a bit taller."

“Height is a status symbol there if I remember correctly... what does he do?"

"He used to be a guard, but now he flies the ship we're currently on part-time."

"Impressive... I want to meet him someday. If it keeps working out... you know if Gaz ever wants to talk to me again...."

"She will, dad," Dib assured. "She just isn't ready yet."

Membrane took comfort in that and spied Zim sleeping on the bed in the background, and noted how the alien is showing. "So, that’s what it looks like...err I mean Zim looks cute like that, can they move yet?" he asked, and Dib looked over at Zim and smiled. "Only a minimal movement." He nodded, looking back at his dad. "We're going to do a scan once were home."

"Can I see it?" He asks wanting to be a part of things and maybe analyze too. "Of course," Dib replied. "I was also going to take up your offer and see which traits would be more dominant in the DNA." Hungover or not, that did make Membrane jump into his ‘for science’ pose! "Yes! I will be useful and figure it out for you both!"

Dib chuckled. "Thanks, dad."

"Your welcome son." Membrane sits back in his chair looking ready to puke. "Don’t ever party with a robot son, they will drink you under the table..."

"Yeah, the robot will win all the time." Dib was sure. "Especially if it’s Gir." Membrane sighed when Gir poured him more coffee. "At least they help the resulting hangover.” He said, and Dib gave a little nod. "That's the most helpful I've seen him, honestly."

"He’s sweet kind of like a kid." Membrane says as Gir crawls up his coat to sit on his head and sing the doom song which doesn't bother the scientist at all.

"Yeah, he is." Dib smiled. "Technically he could be."

Membrane hummed at that. "Why do you think that?" he asked, interested to hear his son's theory on the mental aging of robots. "He acts like a child, sometimes he could be, I like to think of him as a kid because of how he is," Dib replied, and Membrane nodded as Gir started hanging from his hair; he reaches to grab the robot and set it on the ground, where it immediately becomes fascinated with a toy. "I can see that.”

“Yeah," Dib replied. "Though. I can't quite figure out why he likes to call me Mary at times."

"BECAUSE YOUR HEAD IS SQUISHY LIKE A MANGO MARY!" Gir said, feeling included as he attaches on to Membrane’s head who flinched from the yell.

"Guess I'll accept that logic," Dib replied.

"Has Mastuh had his baby yet? Has he? Has he?" the robot asks excitedly. "I miss Mastuh... " the robot says sadly, and Dib sighed, knowing the robot must feel pretty lonely. "Not yet Gir, but don't worry, we’ll be home soon." He assured him, and Gir nodded, hugging Membrane’s head. Membrane smiled and reached up to rub the robot’s head, still sipping at his coffee; he felt pretty content doing this, it was strange but at the same time pretty nice. "I will keep you company till they get back, but you have to wear your dog outfit constantly at the lab, okay?" he says, and Gir nods and screeches happily.

“Thanks, dad, it'll be three days from the Massive to Earth, I need to stock up on food before we go." Dib smiled.  
,  
The professor nodded when suddenly his communicator goes off. "Oh, that’s Simmons I probably worried them since I didn't show up like I said I would. I am going to let you go now let me know when you return and maybe we can get on the new arrangements yes?"

Dib nodded. "Of course, I'll let you go." He smiled and put the communicator down once they finished went to hold Zim who curled into his warm human, purring as he slept a little longer his twitching antennae signaling his soon awakening. The human noticed and kissed his antenna lightly as they twitched some more. The alien groaned, opening his magenta eyes. "Zim fell asleep, again didn't he?"

"You did," Dib replied. "And I talked to my dad; apparently, their movie night must have also consisted of drinking because he was nursing a hangover."

"Gir does that sometimes, where he gets it, I don't know I hate it when he does that; he coverts the top floor of the base into a rave once. Zim is surprised he hasn't been exposed from one..." Zim says curling into Dib who snuggled closer to him. Zim sighed into Dib's warmth, unaware of the mustache on his face. "Did anything exciting happen after I fell asleep?" he asks

"Aside from me telling my dad that Gaz has a boyfriend and watching him as he took a bite of Gir's waffles and liking them?" Dib hummed. "No, not really...oh, and Purple wants to talk to you, but I would suggest cleaning your face because Gaz drew a mustache on you."

Zim snapped his eyes open instantly at the news. "That wretched girl! She has declared war! I hope she appreciates the monocle that Zim will give her..." he started rubbing his hands together, plotting his evil prank on the scary sister before remembering the rest of the conversation. "Oh, Purple wants to see me? Why?" He human watched him and chuckled a little. "I'm not sure, he didn't say." The Irken nodded and stretched, then he would much rather sleep more, but he was interested in why Purple needed to speak to him…first, he needed to clean his face.

Dib got up and went to get a washcloth; once he got it wet he went over to Zim and started cleaning the marker off, earning a small whine from Zim; but the cleansing gel did its job and got it off. "Zim will make Gaz 'Like a Sir' for this" he vowed, kissing Dib as a reward for helping him, the human kissed him back and smiled as he looked him over. "Before you go and do that, go see what Purple wants." 

"Yes, yes, my tallest come first; besides, Gaz needs to be asleep for Zim to succeed!" Zim said, hopping out of bed, stumbling a little before straightening and making sure he was presentable. "Zim will go now see you later!”

Zim went to the control room first to look for purple, where he is with Red sharing donuts like the love-struck birds they are, not that it seemed any different than before, but it felt different. "Zim is here!" he said which drew their attention and Purple waves since his mouth is full. Red looked away from Purple and looked at Zim; he put the donut down. "Have a good nap?" He asked as he sat up.

"Zim did; he does that a lot lately..." He said, wondering if that made him lazy for enjoying it so much, but put that in the back of his mind for right now. "Maybe your body is just getting used to the life that you are carrying inside you?" Red wondered, and the smaller replied. "Zim suspects so..." He said, rubbing his belly. "Zim is compiling notes on the developments of his pregnancy; he will be able to research more as more Irkens procreate, hopefully, if our allies don't know." Purple drank some soda to clear his throat. "That’s great Zim, and I was wondering if you would like to help me on a little project?" Purple asked, hoping he isn't asking too much of the small Irken, but Zim appeared overjoyed. "Of Course, Zim can help.”

Red smiled and let Zim and Purple go over the project while he went back to doing his work, listening as the two talked. "So I thought we should form a sort of…support group for Irken's of our disposition, ones that want to carry smeets. This combined with your half-way house, we can both instruct on healthy relationships; help them find mates and help them with healthcare and information... what do you think?" 

Zim thought on it a second and nodded. "Zim likes this idea and is happy to help...though, may Zim ask what brought this on?" he asked, taking the opportunity to test some of his theories, Purple twiddles his two fingers. "Well, it just struck me...like it was what I was meant to do...I was never suited for ruling the empire, hence why I always left the work to Red. He was okay with that, of course...but this, I feel I want and need to do this. It is how I can justify myself to the people like for the first time there is a need for me...does that make sense?" Zim nodded and hugged Purple, suddenly startling the Tallest, "Zim thinks that is reason enough and he knows you shall succeed, and Zim will help in any way he can."

Red put his work to the side when he finished and hummed, having listened to their little conversation; he did like the idea. "It makes sense." He said after a moment and looked over toward them. They looked back at Red, happy he wants to contribute, and they wait for more.

The red-clad Tallest stood and crossed his arms in thought as he looked at the both of them. "The question is, when will you be able to do the halfway house? Dib mentioned your base wasn't exactly big enough...though you may need bigger land." He hummed, and Zim gave a small nod. "Dib has agreed we can move the base as long as it was within easy reach of his parental unit. I have heard there are places called 'countryside' outside of earthen cities, if I can move the base there. Zim can begin modifying it to be bigger if he has the materials... getting those could take a few months depending on the mail carrier’s mood," Zim said, knowing sometimes he had to wait for supplies for months when he was an Invader, and only just recently realized it was because they didn't like him.

"We'll get right on that once you give us the coordinates to the location on Earth you want them sent to," Red assured the ex-invader, and Zim is only mildly surprised, but hides it well; he then gave a little salute to his Tallest. "Thank you for my Tallest!" He said with a smile, and Purple chuckled, petting his antennae. "Zim you can call us by name, you aren't an invader anymore, and you are a hero to the empire; you deserve at least to relax a little.” Red nodded in agreement and smiled a little. "I agree, no need for formalities...especially since the Irken race owes you so much." He replied.

Zim lowered his antennae and thought on it a second; he wanted to refuse instinctively, but he wondered if this is connected to what 777 told him and nodded in reply. "Zim will work on it then!" He said, smiling more and Purple smiled back, standing again.

Red smiled and then remembered something. "Oh, we should ask Dib if he would be willing to hack into the control brains for us again." He said after a moment, and Zim nodded, still glad he didn’t have to go near them anymore. "I am sure he wouldn't mind.” The smaller than remembered. "Dib said he would like to go home soon, as soon as we get there I will look for a better location to live." He said, looking forward to getting started on his project, but then thought for a minute. "Purple... won't that mean you will be spending a lot of time on earth with Zim? What about Red and your- err party" Zim almost saying smeet, but didn’t know if Purple told Red yet and wondered if he will be okay leaving Red for long periods of time. Purple frowns as he had not really thought of that.

Red arched his brow at the word and then realizes. "Oh, you mean the smeet." He sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "That is a good question, perhaps we could have the Massive close to Earth for a while, seeing as some of our scientists will be assisting Dib's parental unit as well."

The smaller wondered if that would be effective or safe since Earth was relatively far away from the empire...Purple rubbed his tummy a little. "Teleportal, can we make one that goes that far?" he asked, and Red hummed in thought at that. "I hope so." He said. "I'll talk with the techs and see what they think." Purple and Zim nod at that, the smaller was happy Red knew about the smeet and was glad that it was all going well. "Our smeets can be play pin friends!" he said in excitement, remembering one of those odd cartoons Gir watched. 

“And considering we know that the only race out there is humans we should be relatively safe," Red said, hoping and Zim nodded, it was right; he had been watching the Milky Way galaxy ever since the planet driving incident, and he was confident the races that had inhabited those planets were long gone.

"Alright, I'll have them work on a teleportal to Earth...and it should be easier for Keal to be with Dib's sister too," Red said, realizing how moving close to Earth would be a lot easier for them, though doubted it was a good decision in the end. Zim giggled at that. "Yes, the Gaz-monster will be very happy, though I doubt she will show it." Zim bounced slightly, excited for the new changes. “Zim will disable the outer earth radars on the off chance they see us they would probably discount it, but Zim will make sure.”

"Yes, that would be good." He replied and caught an Irken. "Fetch Dib for us, I need him for a mission." 

"Of course, my Tallest." The Irken said and headed toward Dib and Zim's room. Zim wiggled in excitement and giggled a little. "Hehe, Zim knew he would get you guys to come to earth someday." Purple laughed with him, it was ironic that they weren't going to conquer the place.

Red chuckled a little and hummed, smiling a little. "For a different reason than he had intended."

"that doesn't matter, all that matters is Zim was right!" he says still giggling to himself.

"I suppose it does." Red smiled and then looked over when Dib entered the room. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, and Red nodded as he went over to him. "Yes, seeing as you were able to hack into the control brains once, we were hoping that you could maybe do this again...see about anything else the control brains were hiding from us...that we forgot." Dib nodded in reply and smiled. "I can do that." He replied, accepting the mission, wondering what all he would dig up when he searched.

Zim hugged Dib and poked him happily. "Hey DDDDDiiiiiiiiibbbbb, guess whose amazing leaders are coming to earth?" Zim says he knew Dib knew they weren't a threat but he thought it was amusing and very nice so he wanted to tease Dib anyway. The human looked at Zim and smiled as he put his arms around him. “Cool.” He chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.

The purple-clad Tallest smiled at them taking Red's hand. "It is nice to see him happy..." he said just out of Zim's earshot as Red tangled their fingers and smiled. "Yes, it is." He replied, happy that Zim was happier than he had been before.

"So, when is Dib going to start on his job?" Zim asked; he already knew he was going to be far away when Dib does it, maybe he can hang out on foodcourtia with Gaz or something. "I can start any time, and I think your friend is still on the ship," Dib said. "Probably trying to impress the girl he likes, but..." He shrugged, knowing Zim didn't want to be anywhere near when he did his mission. "No Pepps deserves his time with her, Zim will find something to do, don't worry." He said, tapping his chin and Purple comes up with an Idea. "Why don't we go make some food I have been taking lessons, you might like them even though you said Dib normally cooks for you."

Dib smiled. "Go ahead." He replied and looked at Red. "If you don't mind showing me to where the control brains were." 

Red nodded at this and smiled. "I will." He assured as Purple took Zim’s hand, leading him out; leaving Dib and Red to their business; he then showed Dib to the room, where the control brains were; he looked around the wrecked room. "See if you are able to get anything if the virus didn't wipe it all away." Dib nodded and took his laptop out of his bag, getting to work quickly.

Various cords and things hanging from the ceiling, the cable that nearly killed Zim was still hanging with the trail of blood, leading to the brain itself as no one had set foot in the room since the battle. The wall Purple had leaned on was stained as well. Red's antenna wilted as he remembered the action that took place; he tried not to think about it as he watched Dib work away at his computer, the boy seemed to be concentrating on the screen. He noted that the human seemed to be avoiding looking around the room that almost took the smaller's life, but at least he seemed to be working hard. "You are quite skilled." He commented. Dib smiled at that. "You have no idea how many times I've hacked into the Irken mainframe." He admitted, smirking while Red shook his head in amusement as he sat down beside him.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Zim and Purple were making Donuts, and it was more difficult than it looked for the non-cooking Irkens, not to mention Zim needed teller steps to reach the counter and stove. "Zim should invest in these.” Zim then shouts in victory as purple pouts in jealousy while Zim held up a slightly more perfect donut than Purples, the cooks then alert them that donuts were supposed to be round and not square making purple laugh and Zim pout as they both set out to try again.

After a few hours were up, the cooks had already given up, and purple and Zim were left alone with a pile of misshapen donuts. Zim held up one that looked like a star. "Zim didn't even know you could mess up this bad..." Purple shook his head, showing one shaped like the symbol of the Armada. "I can’t even begin to explain...." he said as they take their pile of failure to the control room to see if Red and Dib were done yet.


	25. Chapter 24

A few hours later Dib closed his laptop, having saved a few of the videos to his hard drive. Red stood and stretched a little. "It seems history has been repeating itself since the beginning." Dib nodded and stood as well. "I think by the time Zim came around they decided to make his PAK extra special...defective, hoping that if Miyuki were to find out, things would be extra bad. Though, they didn't take into account that they couldn't kill a defective PAK as fast as they could a normal one." Dib said as he exited the room with Red; he smiled when he saw Zim and hugged him. "You guys have fun?" He asked, noticing they were both covered in dough. Red arched his brow as he looked at them both. "You both are a mess." He chuckled.

"We are failures, that’s what we are," Purple says a little dejectedly, showing off him and Zim's donuts of many shapes. "Zim agrees, even the cooks left after a while," he says, and Red chuckled a little. "Well, at least you both had some fun." He said and kissed Purple's cheek, and Dib smiled. "Yeah, there's that."

"It was fun" Purple smiles as Zim eats a misshapen donut. 

"Looks like it was," Dib replied, and Red smiled, wrapping his arm around Purple. "I'm glad the both of you had fun." They nodded, and purple wanted to ask what they found but doesn't know if he should ask while Zim was present, but Zim solved that problem himself. "Soooo, find anything useful?" he asks looking up at Dib.

“There were a few interesting tidbits, aside from death after death," Dib said, and Red nodded in reply. "Apparently one of the Tallest was secretly mated to a smaller, and they had a plan to kill the control brains; Dib recovered files from PAK's that have been deactivated for years." He said, impressed with the human’s skills. This earned a nod from Zim; his mate was a genius, and he felt second-hand pride for his human. 

"Sounds like a plot for an Earth romantic tragedy," he said, finding it made him warm and sad to know they had probably died horribly, but they had at least found happiness for a while in each other. "It was tragic." Dib nodded, and Red spoke up. "The control brains took control of the co-tallest, made him kill the smaller then killed the other Tallest...in the end when the co-Tallest regained his control he went mad. Yelled that the control brains needed to be deactivated, what they were doing to us was wrong."

Zim nodded in reply and hummed in thought. "How did that go? Did they just assume the Tallest was a defect?" he asked, very curious as Dib spoke up. "Before a trial could be made the control brains deactivated him, deciding he was causing too much of a problem for them..." Dib said, leaving out the part where it turned out that the smaller was carrying a smeet at the time, deciding it wasn't something they should share, especially with things as they currently were.

The smaller nodded at that, it was tragic to be sure, and he had a feeling it would inspire many nightmares if he weren't careful, Purple picked up on what wasn't said however and covers his mouth the strange new instincts making him want to be sick. He takes Red's hand to calm himself and know that such a thing should not happen anymore they were free now. The red-clad Tallest frowned and gave his hand a squeeze; he nuzzled him a little and kissed his cheek, realizing that Purple could read between the lines when it came to a few things. "As for defectives...you are actually the first one," Dib said. "And if it weren't for your PAK being defective you would have been dead long ago." He said as he pulled Zim closer. 

Red nodded. "Yes, I'm guessing your PAK read the signals a different way."

Zim didn’t really know how to take that; he had felt better knowing there were others 'defectives' like him, but now he was the only one? He didn't know whether to be happy no other lived like him or sad that he was the only one who lived like him. "That is good..." He said, unsure how to take that really. Purple accepts Red's comfort and wonders why the death of one with a smeet affected him so harshly even though they never met or had a chance of meeting.

"Doesn't mean you were the only one..." Dib said. "I still need to go through all the PAK files." He admitted. "Because I believe what Tallest Smur went through messed with him a bit and he ended up defective, his mind wasn't exactly the same after what he did...and he did something to the control brain system which I haven't looked into yet."

“I hope it was painful for them, they deserve it," Purple says, a little bitterly. Zim's antennae perk at his tallest’ tone, looking over before walking over and rubbing his tummy to soothe the taller Irken. Purple relaxes at this since Zim's antennae started oozing the sweet scent to assure its matriarch that there were still others who needed his protection.

Red nodded and pet his antenna soothingly as Dib nodded and bit his lip, wondering if the other had picked up on what he and Red hadn't shared; he figured that why he seemed so upset. "I'm guessing he tried to put a virus in them because they were in pain for an hour...though that doesn't explain why he was messing with the DNA chamber in the smeetery before his death." 

"That is interesting...." Zim said, letting Purple go when he felt the other relax; he didn't understand why his taller was upset but he didn't like it. "We should figure that out."

At that, Red gave a little nod at the statement before turning to Dib. “Once you figure that out, report back with the information.” He said, wanting to know everything that had been hidden from them for Tallest knew how long; he really wanted to know more information. “I’m on it.” The human assured, and Purple gave a grateful nod as grabbed one of the donuts he and Zim had made, eating it. "Did you two find anything else of interest?" he asks feeling mostly recovered from his little earlier attack.

This time it was Red who spoke, having been looking over Dib’s shoulder as he looked up all the information they found. "About ten years after the incident with Smur, there was a smaller; he was a very smart smaller; he was asked to rule by Taller Yix and Zule's side; Lem was his name. He had this knowledge, and they wouldn't make a move without knowing whether their plans would go up in smoke. One night he went to warn them of something that was going to happen involving the control brains." Red said, and Dib thought for a moment. 

"Wait, I think the two cases are connected like maybe he was passing on what he knew to one of the smeets...perhaps he cloned his own DNA but made sure to pair it with a smaller...then gave it the knowledge?" He wondered, all this uncovered history was just so exciting, and he knew one of these days things would all be out in the open.

Red thought about it and nodded. "Yes, and the control brains weren't sure which smeet it was so they had to wait till they knew for sure." He added, and Zim nodded, wide-eyed as he heard the attempts others had tried over the years to find freedom. They were planned, calculated carefully, crafted and what the had done; how he and this generation…everything was a just pure accident and go with the flow. It was an odd feeling in his spooch that made him realize again just how quickly everything could have fallen apart.

"it probably ended horribly," Purple said, voice full of pessimism, but he wanted to hear the stories and others just so he could maybe feel better about how they finally succeeded. His thoughts were interrupted when the human spoke up; his antenna perked as he looked at him. "Almost succeeded," Dib said. "Yix and Zule listened to what he had to say privately, they somehow knew he was telling the truth, though they weren't sure how...so they came up with something that would get rid of the control brains once and for all. Unfortunately, they didn't account for the few Irkens who were jealous of how the Tallest paid more attention to a smaller's every word. 

One day when they were going to execute their plan, they went to Lem's room to see that his PAK was ripped from his back and he was a bloody pulp. The Tallest were distraught, but they knew they had to do the plan on their own. While Yix inserted the virus, Zule locked it in and before the control brains could do anything they escaped, disappearing." 

Red nodded at this and let the human continue with the story about the previous Tallest. "Where, we don't know...their PAK's aren't in the deactivated system so obviously they hadn't been found." He said. "The virus worked but not for long," Dib added and rolled his eyes as he added another little tidbit. "As far as we know those two Tallest are still alive, though I haven't figured out where."

That information made Zim a little happy, that not all had been defeated, though the part of the smaller being killed by jealous Irkens made him think. He had gone through something similar when working with Tallest Miyuki; he was just glad no one saw fit to kill him. "So, a bittersweet ending... maybe now the empire is free, they may visit?" A thought struck purple then, and he spoke up. "If this isn't the first time they have been given a virus how can we be sure they stay down with this one?" he said, knowing if they weren't cautious enough the reactivation of the control brains would be devastating.

"Because the one we worked on was stronger," Dib said. "This one literally killed the system...the ones they worked on weren't strong enough and didn't have enough code to work properly." He had studied it, and it definitely didn’t have the specs that the virus they gave the control brains had.

Purple nodded in acceptance and Zim sought to assure him further. "Oh yes, it was a powerful code! Zim helped make it himself! And Dib, Skooge, and Rift, we all worked on it to make it as seamless as possible, my Tallest!" he says proudly, and Purple smiled at him. "Good work, Zim."

"You all did pretty good work," Red replied, glad things had worked well, and Zim nodded, knowing it was the perfect amount of right circumstances that had allowed them to win. "Of course, this was the first time we were able to work on the virus in an uncontrolled area, everyone before had no Resisty to work with, or defectives to pretend to be dead..." Zim said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Dib nodded and smiled. "We succeeded where others hadn't been able to since the beginning of the control brains rule. The other Irkens who lost their lives can rest peacefully knowing that things worked in the Irkens favor for once." That received a nod from Zim, and Purple does as well, the commander Irkens that had been listening agreed completely, each putting their hands on their cardiac-spooch and feeling the sincere appreciation for their freedom built from the sacrifices of many others.

"We should make a holiday to honor them and our victory..." Purple said ad Zim spoke up. "Humans have this thing they call Independence Day and veterans day!"

"I think that would be appropriate," Dib replied.

Purple smiled at the thought. "I like it, what do you think Red?"

"I believe it's a good idea." Red smiled, approving the idea and Zim jumped for joy but started to rub his belly. "Smeet says too much emotional stuff, it wants cake."

Red nodded and smiled as he turned to the workers. "Tell the cooks to prepare a cake." He told the others, they nod and one went to do as ordered. Zim blushes, "Zim could have gone to the food court..."

"True..." Red hummed. "Ah well." 

“Hey, now we can share!" Purple said, happy to take some of the cake. Zim nods and smiles. "Yes"

Dib chuckled. "I think that was Red's thought." Red nodded at this and looked around. "Yes, it was, cake for everyone~." 

Zim sighed as he was getting tired of standing and tugged on Dib's jacket. "Dib should hold Zim..." He said, using wide eyes; hoping to persuade his mate into holding him. Thought Dib didn’t need to be persuaded much; he smiled and picked him up, kissing his cheek. "Sorry babe, you must be tired." He said.

"Just of standing," He said, and purple almost fainted from the cuteness of the smallest Irken being held by his much taller mate; he has to turn and giggle, and Red chuckled a little, wrapping his arms around Purple as he watched the two. Dib kissed the space on Zim's face where his nose would be if he were human, and Zim smiles happily as Purple does faint, discovering his closet romantic.

Dib chuckled a little a little and looked over. "He alright?" Red sighed and shook his head as he picked the other up. "I think he fainted from the cuteness or something." He said. "Or how romantic you two were being maybe, I’m not quite sure.” He said, earning a blush from Zim. "Ehh sorry?" He wasn’t sure if that was something to apologize for, but it was kind of nice seeing Red holding the other tallest, which should have looked awkward since they were the same height but it worked.

Red looked Purple over. "He looks rather cute passed out like this." He said, antenna wiggling a little. “Well if Zim had to pass out, he would think it was best from happiness than any other reason because there is no freak-out," he said, curling in Dib’s arms as the human gave a small chuckle. “I think he was fainting because I was romantic," Dib replied. "But I guess he was happy too." 

The red-clad Tallest chuckled softly and sighed as he looked at the smaller. "Let’s just go to the food court and hope he wakes up at the smell of cake." Zim nodded and allowed himself to be carried, no one really noticed that a few of the commander Irkens passed out to and were being slightly laughed at by their fellow workers.

Purple awoke halfway there but pretends to still be passed out, quite liking being carried; though the occasional twitch of his antenna was giving him away. It appeared his lover had noticed though as he received a small purr and a nuzzle to his skull. He raised one of his hands to red’s shoulder so he could lean up and cuddle him back. “I’m a terrible actor.” This received a small chuckle from Red who just sighed and looked at him with a smile. “Mm…but I don’t care.” He said and kissed him softly.

Red purred happily and sat down at the table, holding the other in his lap and Purple moved so he was comfortable on top of him so that way they could share as the cake came. The smaller sat on Dib’s own lap, leaning forward since he was shorter. “Ooh, it’s a strawberry cake!” He said, it was actually something else, but his translator made it strawberry so Dib could have a relative guess on the taste.

Dib nodded and held him as he took a bite of his food. "Mm..." He said, noising that he liked the cake, it was a little different than strawberry but tasted about the same. "Pretty good." Zim nodded in reply, eating his own as Purple was feeding Red, not really hungry at the moment. He was on cloud nine and had already forgotten Dib and Zim, and when the cake was finished he laid his head on Red's, and nuzzled him, entwining their antennae; this caused Zim to sit straighter, observing this new act of affection and rubbed his own antennae, slightly wondering what such a sensation would be like. The human noticed and then looked at Zim's antenna. "Must be what two Irkens do when they are mated." He observed that was indeed interesting…

The smaller nodded, not precisely jealous as being with Dib had its own unique set of advantages; he was just curious, but it was a curiosity that he could comfortably live with. "I would guess so..." he observed them and knew that on some level they are aware that this public display of affection may be uncomfortable to some, but they must push a little to normalize acts of intimacy and that their leaders encouraged such. To a scientist like Zim, it was all beautiful and fascinating.

Dib noted this and knew that unlike two Irkens who bonded with antenna touching, Zim and him didn't really have that advantage, and suddenly a thought came to him, maybe he could work on making some antenna that would be like an Irkens, and it would act like a set which would connect to receptors in the brain. He put the thought away to work on later, deciding it would be an excellent project to work on.

Once Zim had his fill of seeing his leaders all mushy, he turned back toward the cake, taking another slice. "Want another Dib-love?" he asked, looking up at his human and Dib looked at him; his thoughts interrupted. “Sure.” He said and took a bite, eating it before kissing Zim’s cheek and rubbing his belly. The Irken purred, leaning back into his human's hold, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the belly rub; he had a feeling he would miss the action once he had his smeets.

When the cake was finished, Dib held the Irken close and nuzzled his neck. “I love you guys.” He said, referring to the smeets as well, this earned an even louder purr from the smaller Irken. There was a small movement in his belly, and he hummed happily. “Zim is certain that was an ‘I love you too.’” He replied, antenna releasing the sweet smell as Dib kissed the appendages lightly. They wiggle happily, and Zim turns his head to nuzzle Dib happily, all unaware of jealous eyes that dump their lunch and quickly leave the cafeteria.

Keal walked into the cafeteria and arched his brow at a few of the jealous looking Irkens leaving; he rolled his eyes and sighed, apparently, they hadn’t found any mates yet. He knew sooner or later they would be hit by the love bug and not be feeling that. "Romancing our mates and making everyone jealous, are we?" He asked, amused and Dib looked up when he heard him. "Oh hey…" He looked around and noticed a few had left, humming in thought, well…it didn’t matter too much, it was okay that they made some jealous.

Zim opened his eyes and felt a bit guilty, but resolved that he will help them find the right partner for themselves sooner or later. Purple also snapped out of his little haze. "Well, someday they won't have to be jealous," he said; his own thoughts mirroring Zim’s, it was going to be their job to help others find healthy relationships so they too could be happy.

Keal chuckled and sat beside Dib. "Yes, eventually, I came from a sparring match with Kull, though it didn't last as long as it usually does, because his eyes caught sight of someone he found attractive." He hummed and smiled, the love bug indeed wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon he was sure.

Zim laughed at that "Ah, love blinds many, as many famous poems on earth say I almost wish I had cared to remember them." Purple nods, "Is poetry a form of courtship there?"

Dib nodded. "Sometimes." He replied. 

"Interesting," Red replied.

Purple thought on this, some Irkens were actually competent at poetry, maybe that could be a form of courtship they could encourage amongst their race? 

Keal hummed in thought. "Poetry...do you think Gaz would enjoy some?" He wondered, and Zim nodded in reply. "Gaz may not admit it, but she is a closet romantic; if you get her the right poem, I am certain she would be pleased," Zim said, knowing Gaz would try to hide it under many layers of denial if asked, but he may have read her diary once or twice.

The taller Irken nodded in reply. "Sounds good." He replied.

Zim internally laughs at his latest plot to get Gaz and Keal closer, and Purple watched Zim, deciding then and there they are probably going to take different approaches to help people, but the diversity will be useful in helping everyone. "So Keal, does this mean you are going to pursue the Dib's sister in earnest?" he questioned as if asking about the weather but was really wanting to know.

Keal smiled. "I like her." He admitted. "She's beautiful; her laugh...that whimsical giggle." Dib stopped what he was doing and looked at the other in confusion. “Whimsical giggle?" He asked, arching his brow as he listened to the other Irken beside him.

Zim and purple both cover their mouths and wiggle a little, stifling what sounds suspiciously like fangirl squeals. As Keal continued to speak. "Mm... yes, it set's the antenna a buzz and fills my spooch with joy, such joy I feel," Keal said. 

Dib shook his head. "He definitely loves sick."

The smaller nodded at this and smiled. "Well, you are already doing well in the poetry department! Keep up the good work!" He said, noticing Gaz walking in but doesn't mention it. “Yes, I shall keep that in mind." Keal replied, smiling as Purple patted him on the shoulder and snickered "Your fair lady has arrived, you might want to go greet her and make sure she doesn’t order anything poisonous." Purple said, pointing to the food line where Gaz was since she hadn't seen them.

Keal looked over and nodded before going over to her. "Hello Gaz." he greeted, and she looked over surprised. "Hey Keal," Gas said, looking at the menu, "I was just going to order something I had before but if you have time, want to help me find something edible?" She asked, taking his hand. He gave a small nod and squeezed her hand lightly. “I will tell you whether it’s okay or not.” He assured, earning a nod and Gaz pointed to something that resembled a pomegranate, except it was a vivid purple "What about that?"

He looked at it and hummed. "Not that." He replied. "But the next will be safe." He assured, and she then points to a milder blue one. "That one?" she asked if that was the safe one she decided that fruit would be the easiest way to get food here without dying of a sugar overdose.

"that one is safe." He replied.

“Thanks," she says ordering it and paying for it with some monies Dib had given her. "Now just to see if it tastes good...." Keal got the fruit and handed a piece to her. "here you go, try it." Gaz took it and takes a bite out of it slowly; it was juicy, and she had to devour it up or make a mess; like almost all of the Irkens food it was sweet, but it had enough sour to it that it was enjoyable. "I like it."

Keal nodded and smiled. "It is not as sugary as most, so you won’t have to deal with a sugar high." He assured, handing her the rest of the fruit. “Great,” she said happily and begins eating the other slices. "Did you want some?" she offered to hold some out.

"Sure." Keal took a piece and ate it.

Gaz found she was happy sharing her food with him, she usually hated it; she remembered countless times seeking vengeance on Dib for eating her pizza or taking the last soda, but sharing with Kael did nothing but making her warm, and she liked it a lot. "You ruin me" she muttered, eating more of her fruit.

This made the Irken chuckle softly as he looked at her. "I hope in a good way?" He hummed, putting his arm around her.

"I would have punched you if it wasn't" Gaz replied, smiling at him. "So, what are you up to besides helping me find decent food?"

"Well I just finished sparring, so I came in here to refill on some food, I was seated with the tallest, Zim, and your brother," Keal said. "This when Zim pointed out you were here so I figured I better offer my services in helping you find the right food that wouldn't hurt you."

How valiant of you." Gaz said, kissing him on the cheek, "Keep that up and I might feel like a princess." she smiled.

"Maybe that was my goal." Keal smiled as Gaz then pet his antennae in a relaxing way. "Well I am impressed, for a newly emotional species you sure are picking up romance fast," she said, earning a little hum from Keal as well as a little purr. "It was in our nature all along, it's unfortunate that it was pushed out of us by the control brains."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, I am glad you have it now in any case. Now I just got to be more romantic myself." She said, more encouraged to finish the little gift she had been building for Kael since the night she came back from her date.

Keal smiled and kissed her cheek as they went to sit down. "Oh Keal, we meant to tell you," Red said as the tech Irken sat down, remembering the earlier conversation between the four of them. "We think we are going to be stationed closer to Earth, especially with Zim working on his halfway house and our scientists working with Dib's father on bettering the environment...we also figure it won't be so far away and you can visit Gaz anytime."

Keal looked at him and smiled. "Really?" Gaz perked up at the news, this means she had more time to finish her gift. "That's cool," she said, trying to hide her excitement, but Zim saw it and smiled smugly, knowing that she was indeed happy with the other. 

Dib smiled as well, glad that his sister was happy; he hadn’t seen her like that in a long time; he could tell that Keal was even more pleased. The Irken was glad there wouldn't be more distance between them, and he could visit with her more.

Zim wiggled his antennae happily, knowing that him and Dib's plan to help Gaz find a mate was so far a success; it pleased him more than he thought to see her happy and not her usual apathetic and scary Gaz-human self.

Purple noticed how just the slightest bit of more closeness affected the couples and knew eventually they would have to work a system for all Irkens to be near their mates, maybe an intricate teleportal network? He decided not to worry about it at this time since they still had so much else to do. 

Red kissed his cheek and smiled, a sigh escaping his lip as he knew he needed to get back to work soon, but he would snuggle with Purple until then. His mate rested on his shoulder for fifteen or so more minutes as he noted the growing lunch crowd that would be in soon. "Ready to get back to work my love?" Purple asked, nuzzling his lover's temple.

"I'm ready," Red replied, purring softly as he kissed him again as Purple purred before sliding out of his lover's lap, hovering before he touches the ground; though he ditched the corset he had been wearing a loose dress like a robe that still covered his skin but looked a lot more comfortable, and it was. "Well, let’s get you to it, don't want it to pile up on you like that one time." He laughed, remembering when a tower of paperwork had fallen on Red giving him enough paper cuts to have to go to the med bay.

That bit of information made Red groan in annoyance. "Don't remind me." He replied as he got up, hovering as well; he tried to make sure he did the paperwork and put it up on time, so he didn't have such a big pile like that again. His mate smiled softly, taking Red's hand to start floating off. "I am just teasing, we both know you learned your lesson."

Red chuckled a little and tangled their fingers. "Worst lesson ever." He replied. "But I thank you for helping out with what you could."

Purple blushed a little, the paperwork he did for Red while he was gone had been all not appropriately filled, turned in to wrong places and some had soda spilled on it; it was a nightmare. Red knew about the messed-up work, but he knew that Purple had tried his best at least and that was all that mattered. The purple-clad Tallest laid his head-on top of Red’s shoulder, and closed his eyes, trusting the other to lead him. “I would do it again if necessary, but you might have a rebellion if I tried.”

Red chuckled. "Perhaps I will figure out another system." He replied as he led the other down the hall, smiling as Purple purred against his shoulder. “Just don’t ever get hurt again, so I don’t have to do that icky paperwork, and we’ll be fine.” Purple giggled, and Red smiled a little and kissed him. "I promise, love."

Purple smiled as they arrive, letting Red get to his stuff and decided to start making his own plans, so he got a little tablet and started making a list of what needed to be done. "Are Zim, Dib, and Gaz leaving us today?" he asked, wondering if they will leave and the massive will get there eventually. Red went to sit at his desk and looked up when the other spoke, getting a paper in front of him. "I believe so, though Dib will need to stock up on food for the three-day trip. 777 requested a ship since he wanted to go to Earth too and he knew there would most likely not have enough room in Zim's voot with three people in there."

"I can take care of that," Purple said, kissing Red's cheek. "See you later~," he said, going to talk to the food suppliers first since they will have the most work. "See you." Red smiled and went to work once Purple had left the room.

Purple wandered through the halls saying hi every now and then to the Irkens; he noticed that they were beginning to respond more positively than before and that made him happy. He liked this much better than fear he hugged himself in happiness before making it to the food Irkens; he began putting in the orders of food for the trip, ensuring they tripled the rations to account for Zim's eating before going to order a voot to be prepared for 777. He came across a tech who nodded at this, deciding to go to the garage to make one of the spare voot cruisers, getting it ready for 777 to fly it. The Tallest gave a satisfied nod, thanking them before floating out, deciding to go find some snacks for Red since it was getting near his snack time.

~0~0~

Zim was sitting in the Massive’s laundry room doing everyone’s laundry; he noticed how warm the dryers were and since Dib had to go get something. He looked to make sure no one is around before climbing on one and curling on it like a cat; he would move when he heard someone, but of course, he fell asleep on it. A few minutes later Dib came back into the laundry room and chuckled when he saw Zim sleeping on the dryer; he sighed and shook his head. "If he weren't an alien I would assume he was a cat." He said to himself.

Gaz walked in just then, not always trusting Zim alone with laundry ever since the time he made all her purple clothes pink. "Well, Irkens purr and everything; maybe they are some odd colonial insect/feline things.” She suggested, and Dib hummed, smiling as he gave the nod. "Distant cousins." He decided and got him off the dryer, taking him into his arms.

Zim curled into Dib's arms, antennae doing a smell check before he settles and purrs softly. Dib kissed the top of his head and looked to see if he was finished with the laundry, the clothes were in the dryer; he had been sleeping on, and they looked beautiful but had three minutes to go. "I bet Zim only likes doing laundry so he can pile them up and sleep in the pile of warm, soft, clean things," Gaz says petting the Irken's antennae lightly; she had almost caught him once but since she didn't know she hadn't sneaked and he had crawled out already.

"Probably." Dib smiled and looked at Gaz. "So, I talked to Dad. Apparently, Gir made his party and dad was pretty hungover." He chuckled, and Gaz laughed at that. "Wonder if he got laid too, though I doubt any amount of alcohol would get him there...poor guy, but a party with Gir; those are pretty rad," she said, having been kidnapped by the robot a few times over the years to go.

Dib shook his head and sighed. "I'm surprised Gir hadn't gotten Zim discovered by now, crazy robot." He said, though he had to admit, now he was glad that never happened. Gaz ppffttss "Zim could probably parade around without a disguise and just say its 'a skin condition' and get away with it, if that didn't work he’s a dedicated cosplayer; people are idiots.”

"True," Dib replied, smiling as he held Zim in his arms. "Oh, also to open Zim's base up as a halfway house we're going to move somewhere with open space so we can make it bigger, though we're staying within the city." Gaz nodded at this and thought for a moment. "There was that section of the city that Tak built that doomsday thing on, we could get rid of the building and take its place" she suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Dib replied, having not thought about it, but he was glad that Tak’s little building was still around so they could move it out and build something new. The dryer goes off with a loud ding causing Zim to jump almost falling from Dib’s arms. The human cursed and kept hold of Zim. "Whoa, hold on." He said, keeping him from falling.

Zim squirmed a little before remembering he was doing laundry and it was Dib holding him; he then went slack "Heh Zim is sorry...he can be put down now?"

"Yeah." Dib kissed him before letting him down. "Need help folding?"

Zim nodded. "if the Dib and Gaz want to help." He said, getting the clothes out and hugging them by the armfuls, antennae running over them in joy and Dib smiled. "I want to." He replied and took a few of the clothes, folding them up. 

Gaz starts folding too, mostly hers; but if she folded a few of Zim's; she made no show of it, the Irken smiled at his family and folded what he could. "Zim thanks you both!"

"You're a welcome, babe." Dib smiled, holding his own clothes, then some of Zim's. "We should probably start buying baby stuff once we get home." He said after a moment, and Zim nodded in reply "What colors...Zim wants none of the dull ones he has normally seen, smeets deserve happy colors." he said, and Gaz wondered if she should knit a blanket.

Dib hummed and nodded. "We'll get lighter colors." He assured, and Zim smiled happily, hugging the freshly folded warm clothes he walks with Dib and Gaz before she departed from them. "I got to finish something before we leave and I am stealing your laptop, Dib," She said, leaving no room for argument as she walked away

"Alright." He replied, putting his free arm around Zim as the Irken Dib’s side while they walk. "15 monies says it’s a gift for Kael."

Dib smiled. "Most likely." He replied as he took their clothes to their room and went to put their clothes away in the bags. Zim sat on the bed letting Dib take his clothes, rubbing his belly. "We are going home are you excited my sweet?" he asked, and it flutters a little against his hand making him smile. The human finished and went over; he pulled Zim's shirt up and kissed his belly a little. "You get to see grandpa little one." 

It fluttered against his lips, and Zim giggled, running his hands through Dib’s hair. "it is excited to meet him I think."

Dib chuckled a little. "And Gir." It flutters a little more, and Zim rubbed it a little. "I hope you calm him down a bit," he told it, and Dib hummed. "I'm sure Gir will be a good big brother." He smiled and kissed his belly again before getting on the bed and pulling Zim onto his lap.

Zim nuzzles into Dib "I am sure he will Gir, is always good when necessary...." Zim said, wrapping his arms around Dib who held him close. "Gir can't wait till we get home, he misses his master." The Irken smiled at that and sighed. “I miss him too.” He admitted, rubbing his tummy; Dib was nice to cuddle with, but cuddling with Gir was unique on its own as Gir ha always tried to make him feel better. Gir in a way was his first child and partner, once Zim started treating him like one of course.

Dib kissed him and rubbed his belly a little. "My dad is taking care of him till we get home."

"Good Gir does questionable things when he is left alone," Zim said, relieved someone was with Gir while they were away. "Like get my dad drunk." Dib chuckled and sat back, leaning against the wall and Zim giggled at that information. "Yes, questionable indeed, I wonder if Gir got any funny videos; he has his own TubeYou channel. I freaked out when I discovered it because it had everything, but apparently, no one takes seriously what they see on the internet.

“Youtube." Dib shook his head and hummed. "Wow..." That was certainly something he hadn’t expected; he then kissed him softly. "I have never been so glad my race is stupid." Zim kisses back knowing if they were any less so he wouldn't be here with Dib. "And Zim is never more glad they think you are insane," he said back. Dib smiled at that and nodded. "Yeah." He replied, petting his antenna a little.

Zim purred, laying on Dib. "Zim is glad Dib doesn't hate him anymore." Dib hummed happily as he continued to pet his antenna. "me too." he replied and talked with him a bit more as they snuggled, soon falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	26. Chapter 25

Gaz made a noise of achievement as she tested out the device she had made for Kael; she knew even though the Massive was moving closer, it still might be a little while, and she wanted to make sure Kael got it before she left. Packing the device into a box, she had acquired, she then went out to search for her purple-eyed boyfriend. Luckily, he was in the control room conversing with one of the other Irkens who flew the ship, the girl looked over when she saw Gaz and smiled, letting her talk to Keal. Keal looked over at her and smiled. "Hey." He said as he walked up to her.

"I uh...made this for you..." Gaz said, not looking at him, unsure if he would like it, stupid nerves; this was why she hated relationships and feeling the weird self-doubt she always got. She was careful to not let it show through as Keal’s antenna perked to attention; he looked at the gift and gingerly took it into his hands, smiling. “Do you want me to open it now?” He asked.

"If you want, it doesn't really matter" She muttered, hands behind her back, twiddling a little nervously. Keal could tell she was nervous; he looked down at the gift and started opening it up, when he saw what it was he smiled and looked back at her. "I like it." He assured, and Gaz smiled at that. "Yeah, I figured it would help you get used to some earth arcade games; you know so you can be some decent competition when we go on that date...." she said, waving it off as she didn’t know how well he would like classic arcade games since they were patterned, unlike the Irken arcade games which were randomized.

"Well, thank you for helping me train to be better," Keal smirked a little. "I bet next date I will beat you." He challenged, which helped wash away Gaz's nerves; a challenge she knew how to handle. "I would like to see you try," She said, grinning back at him. "Practice all you can, and we will see.”

"I will," Keal replied, glad she didn't seem so nervous now. “Do you want me to show you how to use it or can you figure it out on your own? I think I will be leaving soon, not sure when Zim and Dib planned to leave" she said, earning a nod from the Irken. "Sure, I would like that." He looked to the green-eyed female Irken he was talking to Earlier. "Brim, would you take my shift please?" She looked over at the mention of her name and gave the nod. "Sure, I wouldn't mind at all." 

Gaz nodded in thanks and walked with Kael out of the control room. "So, I programmed all the games in myself from memory so if one is buggy, sorry but I am certain I got most of them right, but if your score gets high enough a kill screen will come up, and that is where programming ends, and you essentially beat the game.” She explained, and Keal listened to her, antenna perked to attention. "I see." He replied as he followed her out of the room.

She looked for a place to sit and talk about it, so he doesn't accidentally drop it or trip over someone to look at the device. "Do you guys have something like a break room?" she asked, not exactly wanting to walk all the way to the food court to show him how the thing worked. "Yes," Keal replied and took her hand, leading her down the hall. He then opened the door to a room with a TV in it, which was on and turned to some weird alien show, there were couches against the walls and a table with chairs in the middle of the room, what looked like a coffee station or something was on a counter beside the entrance. Keal reached for the remote and pushed the mute button, so there wasn't noise.

Gaz picked one of the couches and sits on it, only to give a squeak of surprise as she practically sank into the thing like it was made of gel, but it felt solid at the same time. She tried to get up, but her hands keep sinking in the fluffy beyond reason couch as well it seemed. "A little -giggle- help please," she said, laughing at her own expense. Keal chuckled a little as he helped her up. "I should have warned you about that...our furniture sometimes tends to sink in, mainly to support our PAK's, so it doesn't hurt to sit back...made of some sort of gel." He said once he got her up.

"Makes sense..." Gaza says "So which one will not try to eat me?" She asked, and Keal led her to the chairs. "This will work." He said and pulled out a chair for her; she blushed a little and sat in it, but didn’t ask if it would be okay with his PAK since she knew it wouldn’t be here if it weren’t. “Thanks.” She said, earning a nod from Keal, who moved the chair sideways so he can sit down beside her. She smiled as she showed him how to turn it on. "It has all the classics, like Pacman Donkey Kong, all sorts of goodies," she said, showing him how to find the games and switch between them.

Keal nodded and watched what she did as she spoke, paying attention to what she was doing so that he could play the thing in her absence; he smiled as she then handed it over to him. "Here, you try." The Irken took the gaming device, trying it out as he chose a game to play while Gaz observed; she was thinking the controls for an arcade game change based on how many fingers you have so she didn’t alter gameplay style, and so she observed to make sure she did it right.

He worked the controls well once he figured them out; he was a pretty fast learner when it came to these sorts of things and manning ships, the Irken concentrated on the screen as he went. There was never room for error when flying and he held to that, especially with this kind of thing, even if it wasn’t a ship. Gaz moved to stand behind him while he played and laid her head on his shoulder watching him from behind, a slight advantage to her being a little taller; she was impressed, very impressed.

The Irken worked quickly, though there were a few places he messed up on. Still, he was doing quite well; he was starting to like Earth games, they were indeed different compared to the ones he was used to. He smiled as Gaz wrapped her arms around him, careful not to impede his gameplay as she watched, glad he seemed to be enjoying the thing she made for him, but pulls away getting a call from her cell Dib had finally modified. It was a message from Zim saying they were leaving soon.

Keal looked up from the game to look at Gaz questioningly. "You have to leave soon?" He asked, figuring that was what it was about.

"Yeah twenty minutes," Gaz said, frowning a little. "Soooo, see you next time I guess?" She said, unsure how to approach a temporary goodbye.

Keal nodded and smiled a little. "Of course, I'll notify you once we are close to Earth and maybe we could go on an Earth date." He said and got up, pulling her into his arms and hugging her. She hugs back and kisses his cheek. "Walk me to the ship?" she asked, wondering if he could though; he probably needs to get back to work.

The Irken kissed her back and purred a little. "I would love to," he said and took her hand as they walked out of the room together; he would miss her presence but knew they would be able to see each other more than originally planned since the Massive would be closer. she held his hand all the way to the ship bay, they got there only to see Zim jumping up and down holding a sandwich while Dib and Red are putting things in the cruiser. "Zim can help; he doesn't want to hold the sandwich!" The smaller small alien whined, pouty but cutely because really, he was just tempted to eat it.

777 chuckled a little and pat his back. "Yes, but being with smeet, you can't lift a lot of things." He said, earning a nod from Dib. "He's right, it's not good." He said and then looked over to see Gaz and Keal. "I grabbed your bag for you." He told her as Red sighed and shook his head at the commotion, humming as he finished putting things up. "Exactly, now Dib, help Zim into the ship." Dib nodded and picked Zim up bridal style before getting into the ship.

"Wait, but the sandwich!" Zim said, holding it out, it was Red's, and if he held it any longer, he was definitely going to eat it at this point. Red looked at him confused for a moment and then remembered the sandwich was his. "Oh yeah!" He held his hand out for the sandwich. "Thank you, Zim." He said as he gave him half of it. "For your protecting my sandwich for me." He smiled, and Zim squeaked in happiness "Of course my Tallest, it was an honor.” He said and forgot about being unable to lift things, now he had food to take his attention.

"Thanks, Dib" Gaz said, smiling at the whole scene; she turned to hug Kael again. "Thanks for walking me here.”

Keal hugged her back and smiled. "You are welcome." He kissed her softly, earning a kiss back from her, quickly before crawling in next to Zim in the ship; he then waved at her as Dib started the ship and she waved back at him as Zim ate his half of the sandwich happily. "Zim is happy to be returning home...it was nice being here, but it is nice to be home..." he said, and Gaz nodded; she would miss Kael, but it would also be nice not having to have someone around to tell you what’s safe or what was not.

Dib nodded as he drove the ship out of the Massive and into the vast expanse of space. "Same here." He replied and sent a message to the computer, telling him that they would be home in a few days. He chuckled softly as Computer sent a hologram of party popper and balloons with the noise to accompany it, earning giggles and smiles from Zim and Gaz.

Zim purred slightly as he went back to eating the sandwich, half finishing it. "Zim should alter the ship to fly faster..." he said, rubbing his belly and lying flat; his head in Dib’s lap and his legs on Gaz's, though she didn’t mind. Dib nodded and sighed a little, stretching as the ship was on autopilot. "Make it bigger too, if we end up bringing the smeets to meet the Tallest and everyone." He smiled, petting his antenna lightly. Zim nodded at this, it to his list of things to do and noted that the list of things to do was getting quite large. "I could do it" Gaz spoke up after a moment, and Zim looked at her incredulously. "You?"

Dib looked at her confused for a moment. "Really?" 

"I can work on a ship Dib...I may have done it in my spare time...either way, I am sure I can get this thing, and if not by myself I’ll sweet talk Kael into helping me." She said, though knew she can do it.

"So, it was you who fixed Tak's ship wasn't it?" Dib asked, and Gaz looked at her nails, the slightest bit of pride in her voice "Maybe~” Dib arched his brow and sighed, somehow that didn’t surprise him much. "Meh...I should have figured, I've learned my lesson not to mess with ships after that time the ship turned into me. What a nightmare..." 

Zim laughed, remembering that incident, but also grimaces at the thought of it. "That ship threw Zim very, very far, it kind of hurt but it was still overall funny.” He said, and Dib shook his head. "Never again will I upload my personality into a ship, that was certainly a horrible experience." He chuckled softly.

“Well you weren't exactly right in the head Dib-love, it would probably work out a lot better now that you have matured; a child’s mind just isn't fit for so much power," Zim commented as he looked at his lover, and it was true; Dib as a child was almost as nuts as Zim himself. This earned a small hum in reply from the human, and he smiled. "Yeah maybe." He shrugged.

"Zim gives Gaz permission to fix his ship, but if you mess up, you will be punished to an eternity of making nachos!" Zim declares, and Gaz rolls her eyes. "Whatever.” She replied, though accepting that answer.

Dib chuckled a little. "I'm sure it'll turn out fine, especially with Gaz working on it. Oh, speaking of which did Keal like the gift you gave him?" HE asked, looking at Gaz.

"Yeah, he did, it took a bit of effort, but it worked; so, he will be a worthy arcade opponent for our earth date," She said, proud of herself; but then she frowned a little... "Hey Dib, I know you have about as much experience with dating as I do, but since I will be paying for it, what other stuff should I do with him? and what place would be safe for Irkens to eat at?"

Dib looked at her and nodded. "Go to a vegan place, the meat won't hurt him if he gets a burger since it's fake, the stuff is just flavored tofu." He replied. "Should probably check the weather too...oh Zim does paste still work to shield you from the rain?" He asked, wondering if the Irken had even continued using it since what happened, but still, it didn't hurt to ask him.

“Oh yes, paste continues to work and makes the skin oh so soft..." Zim said pleased, deciding he was going to take a paste bath when he got home for the fun of it; He doesn’t comment on the date though, allowing Dib this chance to be a nice brother role model for his sister, who nodded at the advice. "I will do that, thanks."

Dib nodded and pet his antenna. "As for other places...you could go golfing or whatever." He shrugged, normal dating places would suffice he supposed. Gaz actually considered it, but the idea immediately made her laugh; imagining him golfing or even herself for that matter. He chuckled softly and sighed. "Probably a weird suggestion, but still."

Zim thought a moment and smiled. "You could just mirror your first date but show him earth style fun without the three-hour traffic."

"At least there won't be that." Dib nodded.

Gaz nodded and considered it with the other stuff. "Thanks, guys," she said, and Zim pats her leg. "Anytime,” He told her; he knew it didn't really matter where Gaz took Kael, just the fact they were together would make the Irken happy most likely, and their happiness was really all that mattered of course.

"He'll probably want to look around since he's never been to Earth too," Dib said, and Gaz nodded in reply, glad for all the advice. "Maybe some museums then." She suggested, smiling. “That would be good," Dib replied, smiling, and Zim began tuning the conversation out, deciding it was in fact time for another little nap to the day, it made it his third, but that didn’t matter of course.

A few days later Dib sighed in relief as Earth came into view. "Almost home." He said, and both Zim and Gaz leaned forward, looking out the window, relief on their faces; Zim had again eaten most of the food, but it wasn't as bad since that was planned for and no one had to cut rations. Dib just couldn’t wait to get out of the ship and stretch his legs, after a moment they all prepared to enter the atmosphere, then headed toward the house.


	27. Chapter 26

Membrane was fixing waffles as the computer hadn't told him the kids were back; he was just in the base because Gir forgot some piggys, then wanted food. Membrane insisted he cook this time, refusing to have another bout of food poisoning from the crazy little robot, no…no more soapy waffles. The sound of the basement hatch opening could be heard and then something landing inside, an unmistakable signal that someone was home, while another sound could be heard outside, another ship. He quickly flipped his waffles. "they are back already?" 

"Yes," computer replies and Membrane looked at his little stack of waffles. "I guess I should make more." 

"that would be for the best" computer replied setting out the ingredients and then put plates down on the table along with syrup.

Zim hastily unbuckled as the door opened, wanting to jump out, but he didn’t think it would be safe at this point so waited for Dib to get him out as Gaz just exits the ship with no comment. Once Dib was unbuckled, and out of the ship himself he lifted the Irken up and let him out as well. "There you go." He smiled, and Zim smiled. "thank you!” He said and commenced rolling on the floor of his base in joy, the confident computer kept it clean since this was a somewhat of a habit of his. Dib chuckled a little and took the bags downstairs. "Smells like waffles..." He said as he went into the kitchen to see his father was indeed in the kitchen cooking waffles. "And that explains it." He said.

"Hello, Son!" Membrane said brightly, and Gir rushed past Dib to find Zim "MASTUH I MISSED YOU!!!!!!"

"Ah! Gir, slow down." Dib called as he watched him and then turned his attention to his dad smiling. "Hey." He greeted, and then looked at the door as it opened. "He certainly has an interesting looking home." The Vortian said as he entered the home, looking around Zim’s home and Membrane shrugged. "I am guessing it is from a lack of knowing the actual human culture or love of odd colors and painting.... or the most viable theory...the robot designed it and cries when changes are made." 

It wasn’t an utterly dumb theory, sometimes Dib wondered, but knew it wasn’t Gir. "Well, the computer did build the place, though he can change it how he wants when we move to a bigger location...oh dad, this is 777, an old friend of Zim's." He said as the Vortian walked into the room. "Good to meet you, sir, I hear you are a scientist!"

"I am, and I hear you are a better one" Membrane said, extending his hand to shake already calculating and trying to figure out how the Vortian walked on those strange legs. "I hope we can eventually work together well."

777 chuckled a little. "We will I assure you, so you are working on fixing the environment?" He asked as Gaz walked through and glanced at them. “Hey, dad.” She said before walking to her room and shutting the door, causing the man to freeze and follow her with his head. Dib arched his brow and chuckled softly. 

Membrane shook himself from that little interruption and looked at the Vortian again. "Oh, yes, that is what we needed to work on, so the planet will be safer for my son's boyfriend and their kids; as well as other Aliens who wish to be here because right now it’s a mess...it would also help out local populations.” He explained and Dib smiled, going to go check on Zim and Gir.

Gir ran to latch onto Zim but again stops himself a centimeter away before hugging his master gently. "I missed you..." He said, and Zim hugged the insane bot back "I missed you too Gir..." He then watched as Gir let go of him and stared at his belly in what he assumed was a deep concentration, it was the most intense look of concentration he had ever seen on the robot, who at this point had his hands on Zim’s belly.

Dib arched his brow as he entered the attic and looked at the both of them. "he looks like he's hypnotized." He commented and walked over, sitting down beside Gir. "Can't wait to meet the smeet huh?" He asked, earning a small nod from Gir who was still in a deep concentration as he looked at his master’s belly. "they like me" he says sticking his tongue out, and Zim raised an eyebrow. "They?"

“Maybe he can see?" Dib wondered, Gir certainly was acting a bit strange and wondered if he could see the baby. “Gir, can Zim go and let computer look at the smeet or smeets? You can come too," he promised the bot, taking its hand and Gir nodded happily as he held Zim up. "YAY I LIKE BABEHS!" he yelled, causing Zim to flinch. "I know you do. Let’s do it in the living room so everyone can see if they want." At that, Dib took Gir's other hand. "Come on." He smiled and led them down to the Livingroom.

The computer had moved to a medical table. "Can one of you cover this in pillows from the couch?" Computer asked777 and membrane. "Sure?" membrane says wondering what was going on, but walked over to start putting pillows on it to make it comfier for whatever they were going to be doing. "I believe we are doing an ultrasound." 777 said. Dib nodded and helped Zim onto the table. "Yea, we are."

Zim laid down on the table in the comfy pillows so it won’t bother his PAK as Computer lowered the reader and a monitor. "Ready sir?" It asked, and Gir rolls up his uniform shirt revealing his smooth body devoid of belly button which peaked membranes interest a bit, but he contains his scientific curiosity in favor of seeing his grandchild; Gaz walks out to stand next to him so she can see too.

The image is fuzzy at first but cleared as computer got the feel of what it was doing and two distinct shapes can be seen growing, and it is shown they are in a sort of capsule but not a shell. "Well, Sir looks like it will be a live birth, no eggs for you and there appear to be two smeets…though gender is unknown." Computer reported, and Zim looked so happy but dares not move, so he doesn't distort the image. Membrane sighs. "Two twins..."

Dib smiled as he looked at his and Zim's unborn smeets; he then gave his hand a light squeeze. "Computer, do you know when we'll get to see the gender?" He wondered, figuring it would be different from a human’s birth obviously; the pregnancy was already different to that of a human’s anyway. “Ehhhhhh…about three or four weeks? They seem to be developing marginally faster than a normal human child.” Dib nodded at this and smiled; he couldn’t wait, this was so exciting. "They've developed pretty quickly; do you think you know when they would be born?" He asked.

“Ehhhh..... three months I think this isn't preprogrammed stuff, so I am really just guessing...” Computer admitted sheepishly.

Dib nodded. "I know...." He replied, hating asking the computer questions he wasn't sure about due to limited data, but he was curious. "I should see if I can recover more files and see if I can recover anything on smeets."

"That would probably be best, the less guesswork we have, the safer the whole process will be." Membrane said, examining the picture closely. "I wish I had studied the pregnancy process more when you two were born, but since- err since your mother was very independent she didn't let me deal with it..." he finished his sentence lamely.

Dib nodded and hummed. "Yeah, though that was a nine-month process, Irkens give birth quickly...and I do need to get this information and send it to the Tallest. Also, upload it to computer for looking at later possibly since his data is limited due to the control brains deleting everything."

Membrane laughed a little, feeling a bit nervous. "Yeah, nine months I knew that…" he mutters, and Gaz decides to insert herself into the conversations. "Weren't you making food dad?" She said, and membrane jumps and runs to the kitchen not willing to displease his daughter now that she was speaking to him once again. The Irken giggled a little, distorting the image before he calmed down and the little smeets can be seen wiggling a little, that produce the flutter like movements on Zim’s tummy.

Dib arched his brow as he watched his dad leave, wondering how he could forget that it took nine months; he shook his head and let it go as he kissed Zim's cheek as he decided to leave that for another day. Computer cuts the imaging and puts the equipment away as Zim extends his arms to be picked up. "Zim wants hugs now," He said, plus the pillows and everything needed to be put back anyway. His mate picked him up and held him in his arms as Gir put the pillows back and starts singing a new song for them happily. "I have two little sisters, and they love chocolate~" Zim looked at Gir, wondering if he was doing insane ramblings or if he knew things they didn't.

The human looked at Gir when he sang and then sat on the couch. "Sisters huh?" He asked as Zim settled in Dib's lap listening to Gir's song. "And they like running and playing with the tall girl from the mmmmmooooonnnnnn!" Gir sang. "With her pretty red and violet eyes!" Gir then stopped singing to laugh about a two-colored eye girl.

Dib hummed at that, well…it was indeed interesting; he decided to file that information for later, and Zim chose to pass it off as insanity; he certainly didn’t know any tall bi-colored eyed females. His mate shook his head and pet Zim's belly a little as he sat back against the couch. "That's a lovely song Gir."

The robot nodded at that, smiling happily. "I also know a doom song, but they don't like it," he says pointing at Zim's belly. "So I can't sing it no more, but that’s okay!" Zim noted that this was odd behavior, even for Gir; he would pursue it, but if he never had to hear the doom song again...well, it was a welcome change. "They don't like it?" Dib asked, wondering if the robot was paying close attention to how the smeets reacted to things, though it didn't explain the tall two color eye girl in the song.

"Oh, yes they make such nice sounds like right now they are soooo happy!" Gir said, obviously picking up a frequency they can't hear. "Oh yeah?" Dib smiled as he continued to rub Zim's belly, it must be something he's picking up on in Zim's belly he figured and found this all to be very interesting.

Zim curiously eyed Gir every now and then as he enjoyed the belly rub. "They’re going to sleep now.." Gir said in a much quieter voice. "Rock aby baby in the treetops..." he begins singing in a none screechy voice, which was a bit odd if you knew the robot for as long as they did. Dib smiled and watched the robot a moment. "Alright." He said and then remembered something. "I just remembered, we never asked Rift if he had smeets...or any of the other Irkens on the Resisty ship." Zim perked up at that and looked to his mate with a smile. "We can call and ask now, and Besides, I want to tell Skooge!" Zim said, realizing he hadn't told his friend about it yet.

"Gir, can you fetch me my laptop? And be careful." Dib smiled.

Gir nodded as he stopped his song, running out focused on his new task almost instantly, but when he came back, he was covered in chocolate milk but hands the pristine laptop to Dib as Zim was repulsed at how dirty the robot was. "Gir goes please take a bath...." 

"Okey-dokey!" Gir said and ran off.

Dib shook his head and sighed as he opened the laptop. "At least he didn't get the laptop messed up." He replied as he typed away at the keys with his free hand, connecting to the Resisty ship almost instantly. Zim waited patiently while this happened, wondering if anything would be majorly revealed in this call or not, and he couldn’t wait to tell Rift and Skoodge the news.

Rift appeared on screen a couple minutes later. "Hello Dib...and Zim, you are with smeet aren't you?" He asked, noting his belly.

"Yes! Zim is with two smeets!" He chirps excitedly, and Rift smiled at that. "Wonderful." 

Dib nodded. "yeah, we were wondering if you guys ever got to have smeets...and we were wondering how many months it would be." Rift smiled wider. "Irk yeah, I'm a father, got three little handfuls." He said proudly.

Zim perks up. "Three? that’s wonderful!"

"Yeah, maybe we all could go to Earth, it depends on how Tak is feeling though." Rift replied, and Dib's eyes widened. "You’re mated to Tak?" Zim lowered his antennae at the mention of her name. "Tak...she doesn't really like Zim...he kind of ruined her life and her handmade Sir unit..." He said, remembering yet another life he ruined because of his defectiveness.

Rift hummed. "Look, I'll talk to her; she's mellowed out a whole lot since I’ve met her though."

Zim twiddled his thumbs in nervousness and sighed "Zim would like to apologize if she is willing to talk to Zim, but he understands if she does not." he said, going back to full third person Rift gave a little nod in reply. "She's in the other room if you want to do that now." Zim twitched a little; his spooch twisting a little. "If she wishes too." He said, knowing that he couldn't avoid it forever if she would allow it.

Rift got up and went to get Tak; she appeared a few minutes later. "Zim, hello." She said, not an ounce of anger in her voice as the smaller had obviously expected from her. "Hello, Tak..." Zim said, unsure of how to proceed since he was so nervous to be talking to her right now. "Zim wanted to say... he is sorry for ruining your life…and your robot...." he said and wanted to kick himself for sounding like an idiot.

Tak shrugged. "As mad as I was before, holding grudges isn't something I should be doing. I mean I rebuilt Mimi...she's a bit unlike she was before but yeah. As for ruining my life I've pretty much started over, I have three smeets and a mate who puts up with my bouts of anger. Honestly, Zim, I am no longer angry at you." Zim looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. "You aren't? Zim is grateful...he is working to be a better person than he was before; he is glad you are as well."

Tak smirked a little as she looked at him. "I would say you already have, you saved our people and killed the control brains. You made up for a lot of things that have happened Zim."

Zim smiled at her, "Zim still has lots of work to do but he is glad he could help with that, he also is grateful to your mate saving him twice and all.”

Tak nodded at this and smiled a little. "Rift is a wonderful man." She replied. "I would be dead if it weren't for him, to be honest." The smaller tilted his head in curiosity as he listened to this. “Really?”

She nodded and bit her lip. "I had fallen pretty badly, cuts and bruises everywhere, even injured my PAK..." She flinched. "I'm pretty sure I was close to being dead before he walked up to me and offered to fix my PAK." The purple-eyed Irken smiled fondly at the memories. "Made me stay with him till I was fully healed and we just sort of fell for each other as time went on." Zim made the same kind of squeak noise that he had made with purple when Kael was romantic over Gaz "Oh that is so sweet" he squeaked, and Tak giggled a little. "yeah. So, I heard you and Dib are together? Obviously." She said, looking at the both of them. "And you are expecting." 

Dib waved a little. "Hey Tak.” He greeted, and Tak nodded. "Hello, Dib."

“Yes, Zim is expecting two smeets... which is actually why we called, we were wondering if any Irkens in the Resisty had had smeets or pregnancies. Since we have little to no data; it is Zim's job to be compiling it so we can help other Irkens safely mate and conceive," he said, telling Tak of his new mission, hoping she could help enlighten him.

"Three months," Tak said.

Zim rubbed his belly a little and nodded. "You hear that my sweets in about two months we get to meet...about what time could you tell gender?"

"About one and a half for the twins, but my youngest was a little early, I think, it just depends," Tak said.

"Oh, you had twins too?" Zim wiggled his antennae happily. "Okay um egg or pregnancy?"

"Milo was an egg while the twins were pregnancy," Tak said, and Zim frowns at this. "Same mate but different types of pregnancy...that certainly will complicate things..." Zim said this might mean that the type depends on the number of babies or it was just random...

"I think the egg never formed around the twins because they kept each other company, but I'm not sure, it could be an abnormality of some sort. You said you guys were going to look into it right? It may just be something that happens." Tak said antenna twitched when she heard one of the smeets come in and go to her. "Mama..." She hummed and picked him up, setting him on her lap. "This is Milo, my youngest, a year old." The smeet had blue eyes with a hint of purple in them.

"He is adorable..." Zim said, noticing the eye anomaly. "Do all of your children have mixed eye colors?" He asked, taking in the information that he was given. She nodded and smiled at this. "Rio has one blue eye and one purple, but Paz doesn't have that...though in the right light it looks like there are flecks of blue in her eyes."

The smaller thought about it for a moment and hummed. "Have any other Irkens given birth?" he asked, a theory forming in his mind; but he won’t be able to put it out if he doesn't have more samples than just Tak so he really needed to know if there were more so he could get more information. "Tenn is pregnant, it looks like all three are eggs," Tak said. "So I'm not exactly sure if the eggless smeets are common." 

Zim nodded and had one final question before his curiosity was sated at the moment. "Okay, Zim has one more question, and he will quit harassing you. Does Mimi ever say things about smeets she or anyone else should know nothing about?" He wondered if this was just a thing with Gir, or if other units had been doing this.

Tak nodded. "She and Rift's sir have both said stuff like that...has Gir?"

"He has..." Zim tapped his fingers in thought. "I don't know whether SIR units were originally meant to help pregnant Irkens with their children or the fact all our bots were 'special' since they are either handmade or well cared for as living beings.... and they picked up the ability from there..."

"That's another thing to look into," Dib said, and Tak hummed. "Come to think of it, Skooge has reported his Sir saying some weird stuff too, and he hasn't been damaged or anything." At this information Zim snapped his claws in excitement, wiggling a little! "Skooge and Tenn, of course, they are as normal as Irkens can get! Tak, you are a genius! And I needed to talk to him anyway."

"Alright, I'll transfer you to him if you want," Tak said.

"Yes please, it was nice talking to you, and I hope we can do it again sometime, and it was nice to meet you, Milo...." Zim says to the smeet in Tak's lap.

Milo waved at him and smiled. "Bye." Tak smiled. "Later Zim." She said and transferred the call to Skooge, who picked up after a moment. "Zim!" He said. Happily, the pudgy Irken having not expected a call from the shorter, but he was sure glad to have one at least. "Skooge! Zim has things to talk to you about, it is vital! But first, lookie!" He said, gesturing to his belly and Skooge looked at it with a happy squeak. "Oh my, you are pregnant!" He smiled and looked at his best friend. "Congratulations Zim so is Tenn!"

"Yes, Tak told Zim! Zim is happy for you!"

Skooge smiled. "Thank you."

"Zim also had questions if it is okay with you, for science!"

"Oh alright, what do you need to ask," Skooge asked.

"Tak told me all three of Tenn your and Tenn's smeets are eggs correct?" Zim asked to make sure it was right.

Skooge nodded. "Yep."

Zim nodded at this and continued on with what he wanted to say. "Okay, behavior patterns, how does Tenn behave in regards to hormonal changes, and has either of your SIR Units been behaving irregularly since the beginning of the pregnancy?"

“She has mood swings, her antenna smell sweet....as for the sir units, yes they have been acting weird since the pregnancy," Skooge said. "Singing songs or bursting into laughter, such as she or he liked the song. I didn't even know we were having three till my sir said so and her Sir was saying that we are having two boys and a girl...it's not even close to gender choosing."

Zim nodded at his findings, this pretty much proved it. "Zim thinks SIR units were originally companions or caregivers to pregnant Irkens and smeets... Gir says he hears things yet there should be no way to prove such..." Zim thought of how close he is to Gir, maybe back when Irkens were slaves, the Sir units were there to fill the emotional support the absent mate left behind, or when they had to work providing constant companionship. Skooge thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, that makes sense actually...perhaps the design was carried out when the control brains took over, but they didn't bother to remove the programming."

The smaller nodded, thinking of all the implications of the SIR units and their former purposes, because even though it is shown they can show care. They were very much also instruments of war, and they could quickly do as much harm as good, but he would have to research that if that was a prehistory design or added after control brain take over. "Zim will definitely have to research it more..."

“Maybe they protected the pregnant Irken from threats," Skooge said. "Which is why they didn't change programming because the Sir would protect an invader anyway when sent out."

"That does make sense, it also would account for the time Gir tried to kill me when I attempted to mess with his programming. because I took all the caring aspects out to focus solely on the mission" He said, and Dib then spoke up from behind the smaller. “That does make sense.” He said, earning a small nod from Skooge. "Yes, I agree."

Zim looks up at Dib, "Did Zim have any other questions he forgets.... he will write a report for tallest purple so he can tell what he learned and get it in a database

"I think that's about it." He replied. "But I'm sure you can call him back if you can think of any more."

Zim looked back at the other Irken, "Is that all right if Zim bugs you for information every now and then?" he asked, not wanting to bother Skooge, but the information was necessary for research purposes, as well as helping his race get to know the length of pregnancies and the apparent usage of SIR Units. "Sure." Skooge smiled. "I don't mind."

"Thank you Skooge, Zim owes you one!" Zim said happily, "Tell Tenn Zim said hello, and good luck with her sweeties!”

"I will talk to you later Zim." Skooge smiled and cut the communication as the human spoke. "That explains why Gir is acting the way he is," Dib said.

Zim nods rubbing his belly "Now we just have to see if he is correct... but that doesn’t explain the red and purple-eyed Irken..."

"She's tall too..." Dib said. "You don't think..." He went through it in his head, and it sounded like Gir was talking about the Tallest smeet. "But Gir never came in contact with Purple...he couldn't have..." Zim's eyes widen in realization, gears turning in his head just now. "But Zim has! Zim has hugged and rubbed Purple's belly many times, maybe the smeets have already made a connection that Gir can read!" he said, this was amazing!

“Weird...." Dib hummed in thought.

“Computer call the Tallest! Tell them we have a report!" Zim said, excited to tell them his findings.

~o~o~

Red's antenna perked when he heard the communicator go off and answered it. "Zim, what is it?" He asked, wondering if he needed something. "The Zim has been in contact with the Resisty and has information on Irken reproduction, my Tallest!" he said excitedly, and purple perked up instantly at the news. "What is it?" he asked curiously. "Yes!" Zim then talks about Gir's initial odd behavior, leaving out the stuff he suspects is about Red and Purple's child as he knew it hadn't been publicly announced and then on to his call with Rift, Tak and Skooge and all he learned from them. Purple is amazed at it all though wondered what Zim left out for private reasons.

Red hummed. "This is interesting."

Zim nodded, proud of himself. "Zim will need more subjects before proving anything, especially smeet type, but so far it seems to be going well...how have things been with all of you? Is Kael love-sick yet?" Red chuckled a little as he looked at him and nodded. "he's been a tad distracted, I believe he's missing Gaz."

The smaller giggled at this news. "She misses him too, but don't let her know, or she tries even harder to hide it...." Purple laughed a little himself. "We are glad you called Zim, all that was interesting to learn about, and you said you were having twins? That’s nice... " he said, thinking he should probably get himself checked soon too.

Red nodded. "Thanks for letting us know Zim." He replied, knowing Purple would want to check soon as well; he was just glad to have all this information that Zim gave them. The smaller noticed his matriarch's look after a moment and hummed. "Zim has all the equipment should Tallest Purple wish to come to observe Zim’s research first hand..." he knew that they had everything in the Massive’s med bay, but if Purple got his check up their word would no doubt get out, and he didn't know if red or purple wanted that yet.

Red looked at Purple. "What do you think?" He asked, taking his hand and Purple hummed in thought before speaking. "I think we should announce it since we know more of what we are dealing with, it might help others find their way you know?" He said, looking at Red; he would go with whatever his lover felt comfortable with because purple didn't mind hiding it either as long as the truth came out eventually. At this, Red nodded and smiled. "We'll tell them if you want, Love." He said, wanting to help the other Irkens. Purple nodded, and Zim smiled at them both. "Since it looks like you don't need me, Zim, he will let you go now...he smells waffles." With that said, Zim then cut the transmission so the Tallest could tell their empire what was going on.


	28. Chapter 27

Red hugged Purple close, petting his side a little. "When do you want to tell them?" He asked, knowing there were so many ways to go about this and the sooner they did, the better. Their people needed to know that it was safe to go about mating and having children if they wished to do so, they were free now. “We can do it now since most of the off-planet invaders will be awake now," Purple said, most of their people were still scattered, either trying to safely withdraw from their planets or helping in reconstruction; some just didn't want to leave if they could help it and as he rubbed his belly, he thought he might know why.

The red-clad Tallest nodded and kissed him softly. "Let’s go then." He said and took his hand as he got up, Purple floating along with him down the hallways. "Should we tell Kael his purple Princess misses him?" Purple said with a conspirator like a smile, it was so fun to tease the shorter. This earned a small chuckle from the other Tallest. "Sure, but I'm sure that will make the trip all the slower for him."

"What if that is the point..." Purple replied, spying the young pilot on his break, playing the device the Gaz had made for him. "Zim told me that absence makes the heart grow fonder, plus I can tell he’s been speeding slightly on his shifts when it’s his turn to fly.” He said, crossing his arms.

Red hummed. "True." He replied.

Purple smirked in victory and floats over to his unfortunate victim. "Oh, Kael~."

Keal looked up when he heard Tallest Purple. "Yes?" 

"We just got finished talking to Zim, and he gave us a little report and some news after he and the others had arrived on earth safely. Would you like to hear some" Purple said, acting casual?

"Uh sure," Keal replied.

Purple inwardly smirked in victory; he may be working on being a better ruler, but he could have a little fun, so he went into detail everything Zim had told him and started to mention Gaz. But then cut himself off with a slightly pitying look as if what he would say about her was best left unsaid, wanting the soldier to get bored and ask about her to see why purple wouldn't tell. Keal listened to what the other had to say, but when he talked about Gaz he was curious; he frowned when he wouldn't continue on with Gaz. "But what is going on with Gaz?" He asked after a moment.

The purple-clad Tallest covered his mouth as if he let too much slip. "Well, I am not exactly supposed to tell you..." Purple says looking away from Keal as if in mild shame, but he was really hiding a smile

Keal frowned. "Is she alright?" He asked, concerned now.

“Oh, I didn't mean to make you think that," Purple said, before looking like he had an inner debate before leaning closer to Kael and whispering as if he were telling a secret. "It was just Zim mentioned she really missed you and was working really hard to plan a perfect date for when you finally arrived at earth, but you didn't hear that from me...Zim had thought it best, so you didn't feel bad that she was just a smidgen lonely without you..."

Keal blushed. "I see, thank you for telling me my tallest. I miss her quite a lot as well."

“Well, when we get there; if everything goes smoothly, maybe you can have a few days off to explore earth with her. I am certain she will have missed you terribly by then..." Purple said, inwardly cheering in victory, earning a nod from Keal who smiled. "Yes, I would like that, thank you."

Purple pat him on the shoulder and nodded. "You’re welcome, now keep up the good work," Purple said, floating away and resisting the urge to laugh uncontrollably as he went to Red, who arched his brow as he watched his lover and chuckled a little at his antics. “Went well?” He asked.

"It went beautifully!" Purple said. "Didn’t overreact which would have been funny but kind of unexpected, but now his missing her is probably going to grow now that he knows its mutual.” He said, and red gave a little nod in reply as he was thinking about it. "I wouldn't be surprised if he makes the ship go faster." He said after a moment.

“We'll see~ I told him if there were no incidents he could have a few days off, so either he will slow down or we will see some really ace piloting," Purple said, confident they would encounter no issues on Keal's shift. "So are we going to make this announcement? and how should we do it?"

Red hummed. "How would you like to announce it?"

"I think we need to flat out tell them this is okay, that breeding is normal and not just for elites or heroes or resistance members; and that should any choose to breed, we are willing to support them. I guess, also announce that I am with smeet as well and am willing to help with advice or care..." Purple speculated, not really good with public publicly relations.

Red nodded at this and called for a meeting with the others telling them that they had an announcement for all the Irkens. The communications Irkens set to work, contacting every Irken in the empire and Resisty, as well as others that may or may not have defected from the empire for the announcement; one waved their hand in a “speak when ready” gesture.

Red cleared his throat, preparing to speak, it was rare he gave speeches, but this was important to everyone, and he had to make it right. "With the Irkens freed from the control brains grasp we have experienced many different things, one of these is the want to mate and have smeets. Pur and I are here to assure you that this is okay, it is not just for us but for everyone and whoever has already been mated." He said and then looked to Purple to see if he wanted to add anything aside from announcing that he was with smeet; he took the others hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"We are not going to impose restrictions on what species or gender you mate with, all that we ask is that you ensure it is a healthy relationship and a place you would want to raise a smeet. Whether you carry it or your partner, Irkens by genetics are procreators this works both ways. Currently, we are trying to dig up the specifics and the ways Irken procreation happens, and should you find yourself mated and with smeet, either you or your partner report to me. Former defect Zim and I are going to be taking over health care for that section of the empire. Our goals are to ensure the safe match, incubation, and birth of smeets." 

Purple then rubbed his stomach. "I am with smeet, but I am not the only one we have received reports of Irkens within the Resisty who are already with smeets or pregnant with them. If you have questions or concerns about mating let us know; when we have established a better foundation, we will be sending out more information." Purple bit his lip and looked at Red, wondering if he handled that correctly and was understandable.

Red nodded to him in assurance as he gave his hand another squeeze. "Zim's mate, Dib is looking up what information he can that has been deleted from our files by the control brains, as he gathers enough he will upload it back into the Irken database if he is able. Whether it is about how long an Irken is pregnant or anything related to the matter and otherwise we are working on." He said.

Purple then remembered something and spoke once more, "Oh, and to all the invaders who are not returning because you found you are in love with someone on that planet, that is fine; just say so. Please do not clog up the paperwork stations making excuses, give me a call, and we can talk about it." he said in a lighthearted way, wanting them to feel comfortable with coming forward. He then got a bit serious, 

"We all know the history that led to the rise of the control brain we must all work together to ensure such a thing does not take place again. If you ever find you are in a situation you cannot get yourself or your smeets out of safely. Contact us or anyone, and we will find you; we will not leave you alone, this Empire may be relinquishing control of territory, but we are not weak, and we will not abandon you for the sake of diplomacy or relations. If you are being hurt in even just a personal relationship that is what I am here to take care of, do not be afraid to come to use with your problems." he finished, knowing he needed to put that out there while everyone was listening.

Red nodded. "I believe we are done here for now." He said. "But I would suggest possibly picking up a Sir Unit just in case you want protection if you think you may need it." 

Purple nodded at this and spoke again. “Yes, it is highly recommended you pick up a SIR unit if you have difficulty obtaining one we will make sure one gets to you may all go now," He said and the communicator Irkens cut the transmission " that was...I guess it went well…" he said since it was hard to judge and he couldn't see anyone’s reactions.

Red looked at him. "I suppose we'll know, no doubt the news drones covered it as well." He said though he hated the fact that their race was watched closely by them. Suppose it was understandable though, the Irkens were reformed and no longer invading…trying to make things right. Purple nodded, of course, the whole universe would now know; he would have preferred Irkens knew first to give them a chance to prepare, but he supposed they will just roll with it.

Red nodded and looked around the room to see if anyone around had questions of their own, obviously, there would be a few on the Massive that was probably exploring this as well. A medium sized Irken approached them, though they were a little nervous. "How do you know if you’re with smeet or not?" She asked, nervousness evident in her voice and Purple answered it for her. 

"Well how it felt for me, and how Zim said it felt with him, was once you eh...combine, you can feel something in your body change shortly after, but the real proof of pregnancy is when your antennae start smelling sweet for to other carriers than to your mate.” He explained and Red gave the nod as he looked at the Irken. "Do you believe you are with smeet?" He asked and then glanced at Purple, who would be able to tell more than himself.

She looks down nervously, and Purple stopped hovering to kneel before her. "Shhh its alright, it is okay if you are...let me see...." he lowered his antennae since she was mostly emanating fear, but it couldn’t completely stifle the sweet smell that was slightly coming from her antennae. He gently places his fingers under her chin, raising her head to look at him. "You are, and that is perfectly okay...do you have a mate we can talk too? I can go with you if you would like.”

Two other Irkens approach Purple, and one other is with smeet he went with them to another room so they wouldn’t feel embarrassed talking about it on the command deck. Purple sat in a chair and motioned for them to do the same, so they too could be comfortable, one of the Irkens is male the other is the female from earlier. "So, first things first, do either of you want your mates here?" he asks gently.

One Irken nodded. "Yes..." She replied, and the other frowned heavily, not ready to cry just yet. "Mine died shortly after the control brain destruction," he said, and purple frowned softly as well, unaware any deaths had taken place and realized that maybe this one wasn't mated to another Irken; he reached forward to begin petting the Irken’s antennae slightly to soothe the soul before him. "I see, well let’s get her mate in here and I can still talk to you both if it is alright," he said, and the male nodded, feeling comfort from the gesture.

The female Irken frowned, feeling bad for the one that lost his mate; she turned her attention to Purple. "So...the Sir Units will help?" She wondered. "I thought their main objective was to help invaders.."

"Yes, well that was after control brain take over, in other pregnant Irkens we have found their SIR units and Zim's Gir unit all taking on more care roles; they talk to and about smeets with information that should be unavailable as if it is so ingrained in their programming it isn't consciously accessed. So I will assign both of you a SIR to help you along if that is alright." Purple asked the male nodded a little dispersedly; he had been terribly lonely since his mate had died…and an unfeeling robot? He wasn't sure how it would go, but his tallest said so, and his smeet needed someone.....

She nodded in reply. "Thank you for my tallest."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot...here use this to call your mate," Purple said, handing over his communicator since it would go through any channel; he then sensed the distress in the male Irken and moved to sit beside him, drawing the male close, then he pet his antennae as he spoke in a soothing voice. 

"It is alright, you won't be alone after this, I promise. Had we known what we were doing, and about your situation sooner we could have helped you, but I hope you can let us help you now." He could tell that the Irken hadn’t had time to grieve since everyone had been celebrating, it probably compounded the male's problems. Plus, he noticed the male wasn't showing very much at all and that worried Purple because he should be about as far along as Zim. "After this will you go to the med bay with me...." Purple realized he didn’t know the Irken's name "Ray...my name is Ray…and if you insist." he says looking at his belly.

Purple continued to soothe the male Irken and took out a second communicator since he had discovered he was prone to dropping them once he and Red had mated and texted the suppliers; he wanted a shipment of SIR units delivered to the massive asap. "If you feel like it Rai, you can come with us to the med bay...I know you are nowhere near as far along as we are, but I think it will still be good for you to get into the practice of going." He told her, giving her more of an option since she wasn't in real need of the visit like Ray was.

Rai nodded at this, feeling very grateful. "I would like that." She replied, looking at the screen as her mate appeared and told him she was with smeet. Her mate looked at her a second before passing out from shock and joy, a smile on his face, one of his co-workers poke him but he doesn't move. "Yeah, Rai…I think he's out." the Irken reported, laughing a little and Purple giggled, even Ray had to smile a little.

Rai giggled a little. "I can see that."

"We will send him to find you when he wakes up." The Irken replies as two others are filling a bucket of ice cold cleansing gel, chuckling evilly. The Irken cut the communication as they walk toward the passed-out man on the floor to wake him up. "Well, that is going to be funny..." Purple said, standing. "Shall we go to the med bay; he can find us there..." purple asked her.

She nodded and followed as Purple started floating as the both of them follow him. He kept an antenna on Ray, however, noting that his steps aren't as even, or calculated as the standard Irken soldier, that worried him further, but he didn’t show it; all his Irkens would need support, and this one would just need a little more.

Rai took the other Irkens hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze as they walked, knowing he needed a bit of support. The male Irken looked at her but accepted the comfort as they fallow their tallest to the med bay when they arrive a Vortian was working with the Irken head medical technician, and his heart squeezed a little. He knew they had paired up shortly after the battle, it set off a minor longing for his own Vortian lover, but he pushed that aside as he needed to focus on his smeet. "Hello, Ren... I trust you heard the announcement?" Purple asked her.

Ren looked up at Purple and nodded. "I have, and I think it's lovely of you to help out others who are in the same position my Tallest." She smiled and then looked at the others. "Are these two with smeet?" She asked, earning a nod from the purple-clad Tallest. "This is Ray and Rai, all three of us need to be checked, but I would like you to examine Ray as I am not sure, but I think there might be some complications." He hated having to say it out loud, but she needed to know to be looking.

She nodded and motioned for Ray to follow her. "I'll check him first. How long have you been with smeet?" She asked, taking his hand.

"I just found out an hour or so ago... but I must have been carrying for two days after the battle, as that was the only time I and my mate.... we..." He choked a little, trying not to cry. "It was the only and last time we were intimate with each other, I know that I have been sick in the mornings and I have been falling asleep randomly. But I just thought it might have to do with some illness or depression..." he admitted, not looking at her as he spoke.

Ren nodded and frowned as she helped him onto the table. "I see..." She said and made sure he was comfortable before telling him to lay down, then pulled up his shirt so the computer could scan his stomach, making sure things were alright with the sad Irken. "Stay still." She told him. He did as he was told and didn’t move a single muscle, allowing her to examine him; he felt new guilt rise in him as he wondered what could be wrong, it had never crossed his mind he could be pregnant, and he was terrified he might have destroyed or harmed his smeet with this ignorance.

Ren looked at the screen and smiled. "Your smeet seems perfectly healthy." She assured. "Was your mate an Irken or Vortian? Because that would explain why it's slow to develop."

"He was a Vortian..." Ray said, relief in his tone even though there was nothing wrong with the smeet, he still knew he would have to take better care of himself for it. "Is there anything I can do to make it better for the smeet? Is there just one?" he asked, unable to tell since he couldn’t see the screen.

Ren hummed as she stared at the screen again. "It looks like you have two little ones." 

He nodded, though he initially felt the joy that there were two; he wondered how he was going to support them...he had seen how his tallest worked together and the way the human and Zim had worked together...how was he going to do it on his own? Ray had no concept of 'single parent' since Irkens barely had a working idea of a parent at all and it was worrying him. He comforted himself with maybe the SIR unit would be at least a little helpful.

The medical drone then helped him up once she was finished with him and then looked at Purple and Rai. "Who's next?"

"You can go if you would like," Purple told the female as he wished to speak with Ray; she nodded and allowed Ren to help her onto the table, raising her shirt so the computer could scan her stomach. Before it began, Rai's mate ran in soaked and shivering covered in cleansing gel. "RAAAAAAIIIIIII! Oh, there you are a sweetie." He said with a smile, glad he found her.

Rai looked at him and giggled. "Your all soaked." She smiled as Ren chuckled and looked at the screen for a moment. "It looks like you have two as well.” The male Irken's smile widened, and he nuzzled her cheek, touching his antenna to hers a moment later. "Two...we have two smeets...you are amazing Rai," he said, and Rai purred, smiling a little. "So are you, love."

Ray has to look away from the happy couple; he was not jealous of them but reminded he will never share that moment with his own mate. His thoughts were interrupted when Purple a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at his Tallest with a sigh. "Are you alright?" The Tallest asked gently, already knowing the answer; but he figured talking a little would help. 

"Do you have friends or anyone you can talk to about this?" Purple asked gently, hoping the Irken had some form of support system. "Not really, I have been helping others with their new feelings... I haven’t tried to burden them with my own," he said, for he had always been the supporter type, even back in his days when he was in the academy, that’s what he did. Supporters couldn't seek help for their issues. Purple frowned, "Well, that needs to change, let us help you now, alright? You don't have to be alone" Purple told him gently, rubbing the Irken’s back.

Ren smiled. "You should seek out your friends and talk with them, a support system would be lovely, and you would have a little help. Along with the help of a Sir, who will monitor your smeets health." She said as he walked over to them, wanting the other to have some form of support. He nodded, not sure how it would work out but trusting the advice. 

"Alight, I will try." he was an adult; he could do this and he would be the best parent unit for his smeets and more help would be better for them. "So, is it my turn?" purple asked, noticing Rai and her mate whose name he suspected was Jon, were excitedly chirping at each other.

“You are in fact next, my Tallest." Ren nodded, smiling.

Alright" he said, excited as he went over to lay on the table, moving his shirt so she can look and Ren let the computer scan him as she looked at the image. "It looks like you have one." She smiled.

Purple looked curious, "Just one lucky me I guess" he wants to wiggle and pet his tummy, but she was still looking, so he refrained from doing so. "And the egg looks healthy," Ren said. "I would suggest the three of you come for a weekly checkup, at least so we can monitor since we aren't sure of any due date though, do keep me posted on the human's findings."

"Of course, an egg ..." Purple said, sitting up to rub his belly. "Did you to hear that? once a week, doctors and tallest orders..." he said and stood up. "Now that that is out of the way, who wants Ice cream? My treat?" he looked at the Irkens present, and Rai smiled. "Yes, that would be lovely!" She said and looked to her mate. "Do you want ice cream?"

"Yeah, I do; no man turns down free ice cream." He had always been a lighthearted, funny guy. 

Ray nodded even though he wanted to refuse and sleep instead, but he knew he needed to eat something. "Great, let’s go!" Purple said as they head for the food court. The Vortian who had stayed out of the way so far went over to hug Ren, "Well that was exciting... are we still on for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

Ren smiled and hugged him back. "Of course, we are." She replied and kissed him softly, and he smiled, glad he had asked her to dinner after the battle. "Excellent." He said happily.

"Probably not Foodcourtia though...traffic is still dreadfully clogged." Ren cringed at the thought of having to be stuck for several hours, perhaps days in traffic.

"I can cook." he offered, helping her clean the med bay for the night shift doctor.

Ren smiled. "I would love that." She said as she put up what she was finished with.

~o~O~o~

Purple sent a message to Red, telling him everything was fine and he would say to him of what he learned later; he then buys all the Irkens with his ice cream and subtly watched Ray. He noticed how slow the Irken was eating and how silent he was; he would ensure that the other got the first SIR unit. But then another idea came to him. “Ray, what are your thoughts on travel?” He asked, not making decisions without Red, but he thought he may have found Zim’s first project to work on.

"Ray looks up startled he was spoken to, "I don't mind?" he says unsure why Purple had asked

Rai ate her ice cream and leaned against Jon happily as Jon wrapped an arm around her; he was pleased that he was going to be a father. He wasn't sure exactly how it would go, but he would be the best one there was.

Ray finished his ice cream and got up before bowing to Purple, "Thank you for the treat my tallest, but I am tired now, so I request permission to leave." he asked politely; he didn't mean to be rude, but he was tired and emotionally drained from his day. Purple nodded in understanding. "Go on you can rest and take tomorrow off as well, but make sure you eat." He told him, and Ray nodded before leaving.

Purple then turned to the happy couple and smiled. "Well, I can tell I am officially the third wheel here, so I will let you two be alone now. I have my own mate to get to~" he said, getting up and Jon waved at him happily as he left, "Thank you for my tallest!"

Rai nodded and smiled. "Thank you for My Tallest." She said as well.

Purple nodded and left them to go and look for Red getting him an Ice-cream before he left, only to run into Red since he hadn't been paying attention, and was sneaking a lick of his ice-cream causing it to touch where Red's nose would be and giggled at the spot it left. "Oh Found you~."

Red wiped the ice cream off his face. "You did indeed." He smiled. "How did it go?"

"Wonderful~ I am going to have an Egg! one!" he said, happily rubbing his belly and Red smiled. "Wonderful." He replied and kissed his cheek as Purple handed him the cone. "I brought this for you."

Red chuckled a little and took it. "Thank you." He replied, licking some of it up as he put his arm around Purple, who laid his head down on Red's shoulder. “The male Irken…he doesn't have a mate..." Purple says referring to the male Irken he had talked with, and Red frowned. "His mate passed?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes...It was a Vortian since we had no Irken deaths, and the Vortian DNA causes his smeet to grow slower he is having twins..."

"So, his mate died when we attacked the control brains," Red replied and looked at him. "But I sense you have an idea?"

"Yes, I think this could be a chance for Zim to help start with one before he moves on. I have a feeling he can help Ray either recover from his depression, build a better network, or maybe even find a new mate...so I was going to ask if we could reassign him to earth, to 'Help' Zim design his new base.” He said, and Red nodded at this. "Of course, I think that would be a good idea, I'll bring this up to Zim and Dib and see what they think." He replied as they walked. "Oh, I was sent word that Sir Units will be delivered by morning."

"Oh yeah, I ordered those two…I think it best we get them distributed to help the people and hold some in case more pregnancies occur; I also wish for Ray to get the first...he really needs something to be with him and care for him while he’s without a mate." Purple said, not planning on getting one himself yet.

Red nodded. "That would be a good idea." He replied. "And you aren't getting one for yourself?"

“Well, I don’t exactly need one since I have you and being tallest, I already have plenty of help, if I need one I will get one don't worry," Purple said to reassure this mate.

Red nodded and smiled. "Alright." He replied.

Purple smiles and floats with him. "So have you finished working yet?"

"I just finished," Red replied. "And now you have me all to yourself." Purple squeaked in excitement, throwing his arms around Red, "Yay!" Red chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Purple, kissing him softly, earning a purr from the co-tallest as he deepened the kiss for a second; he ended it in a small nuzzle to Red’s cheek. "I love you."

Red nuzzled him back and purred softly. "I love you too." He smiled, leading him toward their room and Purple followed happily, once they arrived he took Red's hand and placed it over his tummy to show the slightest of a bump that was showing on his stomach. "Guess what I noticed earlier~," he says happily as Red smiled as he felt his belly. "Wonderful." he purred happily.

Purple smiled and hummed happily. “I wonder what it will be like, having an egg..."

“Not sure." The other hummed and nuzzled his mate happily. Purple was excited about his first smeet, and he already loved it so he couldn't wait to show off his bump to Zim. "So when will we be close to earth?"

"Depending on how fast Keal goes every shift, probably a lot faster than we thought...so I would assume at least one and a half days." Red shook his head.

Purple giggles. "Knew it."

Red chuckled and sighed a little. "At least he's careful."

"Got to grant him that, so lay with me?” Purple said, laying back on the bed and beckoning Red over to at least a little cuddle. Red smiled and got on the bed beside him, holding him close. "Of course." He purred as Red sighed in happiness and kissed him softly. Red kissed him back and smiled as he rests his hand on Purple's stomach again, there was no movement, and since it was an egg there probably wouldn't be, but purple loved it, all the same, he giggled softly, thinking of himself building a nest for it as he had seen many feathered and reptilian races do.

Purple took Red's hands in his own and gazed into his Red eyes, their solid ruby color spilling of his strength and steady heart and Purple is glad it was this Irken; his best friend that he was with. "Remember when we were smeets you declared you were going to be the tallest, and I cried 20 minutes because I wanted to be tallest?",

Red snorted. "I do." He said, amused. "You have quite the crybaby back then." He teased.

“You gave me your cupcake just to shut me up." Purple laughed at the memory, yes he cried over everything back then.

"And it did." Red smiled. "Then I declared that you were going to be Tallest with me."

"That was the best day of my life, we were inseparable after that...." Purple said, ignoring that short time when they trained in separate fields because they shared an academy room.

"Yeah." Red smiled. "Even got to work under Miyuki and Spork for a short while. You were so star struck."

"I was, Miyuki was my hero and don’t act like you weren’t the same for Spork.”

"True." Red smiled. "He was a bit of a grump though."

"I would be too if I was in love with my future co-tallest and there was no way to express it." Purple shrugged, wondering if Red had noticed.

“Ah haha, oh yeah." Red hummed. "There's that too." He replied.

"Miyuki might have shot him down anyway, but I don't know that for sure,” Purple said thoughtfully, and Red shrugged. "I think she liked him too; she hated to see him angry and knew exactly how to calm him down."

"True, it’s a shame they never got to serve together they would have made co-rulers,” Purple said.

Red nodded. "Yeah." He replied.

Purple smiles at how lucky they were, "At least we didn’t have to wait on each other and thank the gods I didn't become Tallest before you, there would have been no empire left for you!" Purple giggled, knowing he certainly wouldn’t have been a good ruler on his own for certain. Red snorted and smiled as he pets Purple's antenna. "Oh dear, the mess there would have been." 

Purple purrs and kisses Red, "You know me so well... but if you became Tallest first, you probably would have starved to death without me bringing you snack all the time.” He said as a matter of fact; he knew Red was a hard worker and there were times he would have skipped eating if it weren’t for him. "Always looking out for me." Red kissed him back.

"Forever and Always my love," Purple said, tightening his hold on Red's hands smiling at him as Red nuzzled him, purring softly as he pulled the other closer. "I love you Pur." 

"I love you Red," Purple said, purring back, vibrations harmonizing with the others purr; it was a lovely sound as Red's antenna wrapped around Purple's own as he held him close. Purple kissed Red, wishing to be even closer to him his antennae, releasing a stronger sweet smell since he was a little further along in his pregnancy.


	29. Chapter 28

Back on Earth, Zim was eating his weight in veggie burgers and a green shake he had Dib make out of fruits and vegetables. "Why must these smeets demand such things of Zim?" he whined when today he just looked at a cake and got sick, so he was stuck eating this stuff. Dib sighed and wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

"The girls are pretty hungry." He smiled and kissed his neck. "Want to go lay down, and I'll rub your feet? Or are they still demanding food?" Zim set his half-eaten burger down and sighed a little as he was content for now. "No, they are satisfied. Zim would love for you to pamper him." He said, wiggling to turn in his hold to hug Dib and nuzzle into his chest.

Dib leaned down to kiss him. "Alright, want to go lay in bed or on the couch while I rub your feet?"

"Bed, so Zim can nap after." The Irken replied, wrapping his arms and legs around Dib so he could be carried; his belly pressing softly against his human, who smiled and carried him bridal style to the bedroom; once in the room, he laid Zim on the bed and removed his shoes before he began massaging his feet. 

The Irken sighed in contentment; he had started experiencing the inconveniences of pregnancy, but it didn't bother him as much as it could have in fact they were all similar problems he encountered time to time when his PAK was broken. But the difference was, now Dib was here to help him and he oh so very much appreciated it...well in times other than this, his hormones were beginning to make him peevish for the day

Dib continued to rub his feet, knowing they probably hurt due to the extra weight he was putting on along with his back he knew was probably hurting as well; he would rub his back too once he finished with his feet. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. The Irken kissed back and growled at the same time before looking confused at the mixed reaction.

Dib arched his brow, wondering if this was a mood swing; he probably wasn't in the mood for kisses at the moment. "You alright?"

“No Zim is not alright" He complains rolling over feeling unfounded anger rise in him, "He wants sweets, and he wants kisses, but they make him sick and anger! Why must Zim be so confused and achy?" Dib nodded and hummed in thought, not wanting to make the other feel upset accidentally, the least he could do was try and make him feel better. "Do you want me to pet your antenna?" He asked, knowing that would calm him down. The Irken made a whining noise in reply as he buried his face in one of the pillows on the bed. "Do as you wish…"

Dib laid beside him and started petting his antenna but made sure it didn't make him angry, they were warm to the touch and stiff but as Dib stroked them and Zim began to relax, and the antennae became looser. The human continued to rub his antenna and realized they were probably tense and most likely hurting if they were about to lactate soon. It was the same with human females though, their breast always hurt when they were overfilled with milk, so it only made sense that an Irken’s antenna would be the same way. Zim's grip on the pillow lessoned as he went slack on it, a low purr beginning in his throat as the pain he didn't realize he was feeling was being alleviated.

Dib rubbed the base a bit, making sure to cover the whole antenna with his ministrations to alleviate the pain they were in. The Irken sighed again as an odd sensation came to his antennae from Dib's work. "Zim's antennae feel weird...." he said tiredly as the massage was making him sleepy which he hadn't had much of lately.

"Weird how?" Dib asked, rubbing the tips a little.

Zim moans quietly, and the tips are slightly sticky now smelling very, very sweet; it wasn't full lactation yet, but it was soon coming, and the pores were opening up, as were the passages for the nourishing honey like milk and Dib felt it. "Ah...yeah, your antennae are preparing to carry milk." He said as he continued and Zim nodded in reply. "Makes sense I suppose...Dib is forgiven for weird kisses now," he said, feeling up to kisses now without outright apologizing for his behavior; he would do that later.

Dib smiled. "I'm glad." He said. "Want me to stop?" 

Zim nods feeling much better "Zim wants kisses then sleep...."

Dib leaned over and kissed him softly, and the Irken kissed him back, purring this time even as his Pak shuts down for a nap.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Dib carefully got up and opened the door to see that his dad was at the door. "Yeah, dad?" He asked, seeing the papers in his dad’s hands; he must have finished what he had been working on and was going to tell him about his findings. Thoughts were answered as his dad soon spoke up. “I finished the DNA testing." He whispered excitingly, careful to not wake the irritable Irken in the bed behind Dib, which he was thankful for.

"Awesome." Dib went out and closed the door behind him, so they didn’t accidentally wake Zim from his sleep. "What did you find?" asked, excited.

“Well, it took a lot of work and some help on 777's part; but we were able to do it, for eye genes you are most likely to get something random as there were no dominant genes but in things such as allergies and vision there is a 50/50 chance they can inherit our eye problems. One the water matter there is a slim 10/90 chance of them getting it" Dib nodded as he listened to his father talks about which genes were dominant; he hummed. "Suppose we won't know till their born, though I don't intend to let the smeets near water, at least not till I feel they would be safe around it." He said. "Thanks, dad." He smiled.

"Well son the real problem is you depend on water to survive; Zim does not, the problem arises if their body needs water to survive, but they inherit his allergy to it.” Membrane added and Dib bit his lip. "That will cause a problem..." He said, not liking the thought of one of the kids being allergic to water if they ended up actually needing water to survive. "Even more reason to fix water filters, so they don't hurt Irkens..." He said.

"We are working on it, and we are making progress, but the earth is so...so degraded, it is difficult; we have already installed several air filters in the atmosphere and are safely changing air pressure. But my influence only gets things done so fast." membrane says slightly frustrated with how things were going. "This was why I always did better with weapons, cloning and super toast, much less complicated...well until the human rights people shut down the cloning project.

"Cloning?" Dib asked, curious.

Membrane looked at Dib and realized he was rambling again. "Oh, yeah…I worked on clones for a while..." He gave an awkward cough just then. "Very messy it was, most died only two really survived...but by the time I figured out how to do it human rights activists shut it down for being inhumane and playing god, the hypocrites. They demanded I destroy the two surviving specimens...."

Dib hummed. "Irkens did it successfully for centuries." He said. "But it was mainly used because Irkens weren't allowed to mate under the control brains reign." He said, and Membrane nodded in reply. "Fascinating, I was doing it for people who couldn't have children on their own, and didn't wish to adopt, or same-gender couples who wanted a child together but for obvious reasons could not. Also,, think of the organs and things I could have made, so people didn't have to wait for donations...though the project was canceled and opportunities wasted. I did get some of the greatest joys in my life from it...though I lost that as well due to my own foolishness." He said a bit sadly.

Dib listened to his dad as he spoke about the cloning project and nodded "You really cared about that project huh?" He said and thought for a moment. "So, two clones survived?" He asked, curious.

"Yes...they did but their lives were considered forfeit for not being born humans, and they were ordered to be terminated" Membrane smiles a bit, "though I must say...they 'vanished' before I could get rid of them. Don't let that get out through the fake corpses were a lot of work to do."

Dib nodded as his dad spoke, not sure what to make of the information, but felt sorry that his dad wasn’t able to continue with his cloning project to help people. "Wow..."

"It was quite the adventure." Membrane said, looking through his papers to see if he missed anything. "But enough about things like that...we eventually need to get to the School and get you a diploma.” He said, and Dib nodded in thought. "Yeah, we do." He replied. "Should we do it now?" Though he didn't want to be away from Zim just in case he needed him; he knew Gir would probably help but still.

Membrane noticed his thought process and hummed. "I can fetch Gir and have him nap with Zim and explain why we are gone if he wakes up." he offered, "Or we can wait till he wakes up from his nap and take him with us, the school has no idea why he is out to correct?” He asked.

"We could ask Gir but have Computer tell Zim if Gir forgets," Dib said as he grabbed his keys, besides…he wasn’t going to bring Zim, even if he had wanted to switch to a female disguise and lie about his gender. "I'm not interrupting his nap, and no telling what mood he'll be in." Membrane nodded at this, Zim had exploded yesterday after he found a patch of germs in the corner of the living room and then cried for thirty minutes. "I will go tell them then..."

Dib nodded and grabbed his communicator after a moment. "Computer, if the Tallest call while we're out and Zim's still asleep direct the calls to me."

"Of course," Computer says nothing would wake Zim if he could help it. Membrane walks toward the room with the robot being fussy, but as soon as they reach the door, he calmed down. "Oh, mastuh needs a cuddle!" he said, jumping out of membranes arms to run in and pile in with Zim, going into sleep mode immediately

Dib chuckled a little and waited for his dad before going out to his car and starting it up; he then got his seat belt on as Membrane got in the passenger seat. He never really drove after his kids learned, much preferring not to; he also gets his seatbelt on as his son began driving. "You'll get to meet Keal soon." Dib said after a moment, "The massive should be getting pretty close to Earth." 

"That's nice; he must be why Gaz has been smiling more than usual I assume?" Membrane asked; he really wanted to hate the boy, but he made his little girl smile, and it was really yarded to hate that. "Yeah, odd, isn't it?" Dib smiled, happy that his sister was finding her own happiness. "Very, I remember your mother didn't often smile till you two were born, but after it was like her whole life was lit up, it was wonderful." Membrane commented; he may not have loved her, but they were best friends.

Dib nodded and glanced at his dad. "What was a mom like?"

"She was.... my best friend, she dragged me out of the lab to eat, get food, or just to watch a movie. She had Gaz's goldish brown eyes which were how we met in the first place since she liked my gold...she was very authoritative though, but once you got past her hard exterior, it was like a whole new person was waiting. Exactly like Gaz really; she loved you two so much it was like you were- it was like you two were the only lights in her world. When we found out she didn't have much longer to live she didn't despair; she spent every day with us like it was her last...it was beautiful and devastating at the same time to see." He said, not regretting all the memories they had made together. "I have pictures of her in the lab if you want to see them someday."

Dib smiled a little as he kept his eyes on the road and listened to his father talk about his and Gaz’ mother; he hadn’t known much about her after her death, and he was glad he got to hear about her from his dad now. "I would like that." He said as they reached the school building, parking in the student parking lot.

Membrane nodded and got out of the car, frowning as he had never been to his kid’s high school before, sighing at how awful that was. "it’s...nice?" Dib hummed in reply; he supposed it was, though education lacked a bit. "I guess." He said as he got out of the car and closed the door before walking up to the school and through the doors, holding one open for his dad.

The older nodded in thanks, walking through the place. "Remind me, my next endeavor is to meddle in the education system," He told his son, who gave a small nod. "Noted," Dib replied as they walked the halls; he reached the office and walked inside where the receptionist was sitting and typing away at her computer, the woman looked up. "May I help you?" She asked, looking form Dib to his father.

"Yes, I am here to sign the papers for Dib Membrane to graduate early." Membrane said since he had already made sure his son's grades were good enough to drop with a diploma under the term early graduation. She nodded and went to grab the papers then handed them over to him. "Here you go." She said, and Membrane raised his brow at how she didn't even ask for identification but signed them and turned them back to her. "This was relatively pain-free.”

Dib rolled his eyes as he watched the woman take the papers back and nodded. "Yep." He replied as the woman looked for his diploma. "Ah, here it is." She said and took it over to them. "Thanks," Dib said as he took the diploma from the woman.

"Are we done here then? Do we want to wait on Gaz to get out?" he asked noticing classes get out in about twenty minutes, and Dib looked at the time. "Sure." He replied. "She'll be glad she doesn't have to take the bus." He said, knowing she hated taking the bus with all the other noisy people.

Membrane nodded and looked at him. "Where do you want to wait for her?" he asks as they walk out of the office and he bumped straight into a redheaded kid. "Oh, quite sorry... er."

Dib walked out after him and hummed. "Front door." He said and looked to see his dad was talking to someone he bumped in. Said person was none other than Keef who looked like he had been a bit distracted; he looked at Professor Membrane, having not paid much attention while he was walking. Though he had been a tad distracted lately with his parents fighting a lot. "Oh no, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention." He said, smiling a little and then noticed Dib. "Dib! Hey buddy! How's Zim doing? I haven't seen you guys in a while, bet you're up to all sorts of awesome stuff."

Dib groaned a little. "Uh well Zim is doing pretty good, we're actually together now so-"

"Aw, that's so sweet. I knew you two would get together someday." Keef smiled, and Membrane watched the two teenagers interact, noticing Dib's obvious discomfort, but he caught a smell. The poor kid reeked of smoke, yet he doesn't look like a smoker, but he looked the kid over carefully to see any odd things that might set off the alarm bells he was feeling.

Keef does have small marks on his arms that look like burn marks. Naturally, he was self-harming, and it didn't take long for Dib to notice either, having been through that kind of stuff himself. "Keef...is everything alright?" He asked, concerned, the redhead frowned at the sudden question. "It's nothing to worry about Dib, um, tell Zim I said hi." He said, backing away.

"Um wait just a moment...you and Zim are friends, right?" Membrane asked remembering vaguely Zim talking about Keef once, a plot forms in his mind immediately.

Keef looked at him. "Used to be." He said and bit his lip.

"Well, you see... Zim needs friends right now...what if I told you he had pushed you away because he was hurting very badly...." Membrane said; he was well aware of Zim's issues since Gaz and Gir had filled him in, and he knew that people in similar situations could often help each other improve. "I see..." Keef replied and smiled a little. "Well, I haven't seen him in a while, it would be awful nice to see him again...you don't mind Dib, do ya?" He asked as he looked at Dib who shrugged. "I don't mind." He assured though he was going to have to clear it with Zim.

Membrane mentally pats himself on the back; he hated to see kids like Keef, the kid looked like he should be smiling like perpetually, which was weird. "Well since that settled, we will be waiting by the front door; do you wish to ride back to Zim's home with us?" Membrane asked.

Keef thought about it; he didn't really feel like going home right now anyway. "Sure, I don't mind." He said.

"Excellent, now you can get back to whatever I impeded you from we will wait on you outside, come Dib." Membrane said, walking toward the outside of the building as Keef nodded and watched them leave before heading back to class. Dib followed his father out and frowned as he thought about Keef hurting himself; he leaned against the building once they were outside. "I've never thought of Keef being depressed; he always seems so happy."

"They often do, what we need to plan now, is getting the boy to shower and change before Zim wakes up or we are all going to be murdered." Membrane stated. Knowing that the smell of smoke alone would make Zim kill them all. Dib nodded and sighed a little as he thought. "I'll make him take a shower once we're back home and have the computer give him new clothes." He said.

Membrane nodded and sat on one of the stone half walls they have, “So, what exactly made Zim hate the kid, you know besides being human?" Dib chuckled a little in reply and sat beside his dad. "Zim was attempting to seem more human, so he decided to have a friend, chose Keef...and to let’s just say the kid was pretty clingy."

"I see," The teen he had seen in there was anything but clingy, and he had a feeling this change was not voluntary. "So, do you think he will freak out about Zim being pregnant and the other differences?" Membrane won't talk about aliens in public, but the pregnancy can be easily brushed off, so he didn’t mind. Dib hummed and shook his head. "I don't know." He replied. "As far as I know, Keef doesn't know he's an alien, but I doubt he would judge."

The older nodded in reply. "Yeah, I just hope we can help him." After Membrane spoke the school bell lets out, and kids start running out like rabid zombies, making him shiver in disgust. But they wait for Gaz, who thankfully isn’t running around like a madwoman, unlike the others. She seemed surprised to see them, "Hey dad, hey Dib... what are you guys doing here?"

Dib looked toward his sister as she approached and stood straight. "We were getting my diploma and decided to wait for you since it was only 20 minutes left." He said and then looked toward the doors, waiting for Keef. "Alright then, let’s go." She said, and Membrane shook his head at her. "We are picking up a kid named Keef as well you will see why when he gets here." Gaz opens an eye at this, but shrugged it off and sat in-between Dib and her father as Keef walked out a moment later and held his books to his chest as he walked over to Dib's car.

Gaz noticed immediately the things her father and Dib had seen and scooted over in the back, "Here you can sit by me," She said, trying to tone down her terrifying school aura so he might feel more at ease, this made Keef a little. "Okay," he replied and sat in the back beside her as Dib started the car once everyone was in. "Keef, I hope you don't mind taking a shower when we get to the house...Zim is sensitive to smells right now and a tad moody." He said, and Keef shrugged, giving the nod. "Sure, I don't mind." He said, realizing he probably smelled like smoke.

"So, uh…Dib, you haven't heard anything about…our friends from out of town, have you?" Gaz asked after a moment, wanting to know if he has heard anything about Kael.

"They should be here sooner than expected, I've heard someone is speeding on his shifts," Dib replied, glancing at his sister in the mirror.

"If he crashes like an idiot I will pummel him." She said, but there was no real heat to it, and the membrane can see a blush stain her cheeks from the mirror and a slight smile on her face. “I'm sure he's careful," Dib said as he drove toward Zim's house; he then parked the car and got out, heading inside. "Computer, is Zim still asleep?" He asked.

"Yes, he is; he woke for about three minutes to tell Gir to quit stealing his heat, but then passed out again right after." Computer paused for a moment. "Are you aware there is an unauthorized human behind you?" It asked, not bringing any weapons out just asking in its normal bored tone.

"Ah...yeah that's Keef; he needs a shower and some new clothes," Dib said as he let Keef in, the redhead looked around a little. "Thanks for letting me come over Dib...I know you didn't have to or anything..." Dib nodded and led him toward the bathroom, showing him how to use the shower and Keef listened intently and nodded. "Thanks, Dib, I appreciate this..." 

Dib smiled. "Don't mention it, I'll have some new clothes ready for you once you finish." He said and closed the door, leaving Keef to take a bath.

Computer synthesizes some clothes that will fit Keef and gives them to Dib. "Why is he here?" It asked curiously.

"Dad and I noticed that he's been self-harming...and Dad figured since Zim went through the same thing...it might be nice for them to help each other," Dib explained.

"I see, let’s hope Zim feels the same way," Computer said, and Dib sighed in reply, yeah…it was ultimately up to the Irken whether he would allow the red-headed human to stay. "I'll talk to Zim."


	30. Chapter 29

Meanwhile, Zim awoke from his nap and rubbed his eye sleepily; he noticed the still passed out Gir and covered the little robot up with the blanket before crawling out of bed to seek out either his Dib-human or some food. Before he could even leave Dib walked through the door. "Hey, I have to talk to you about something."

"Hmm yes, yes, talk to Zim, your voice is nice." He said, making grabby motions since he still almost always refused to ask to be picked up directly. "is it important?"

"It is, it's about Keef," Dib replied. "My dad ran into him while we were at school, and we both noticed he's been hurting himself...so my dad decided to invite him over because he figured the both of you could help each other." He explained, taking Zim in his arms and holding him.

"Keef, you brought Keef here?" Zim repeated, blinking a few times; his first instinct was to yell at Dib, but he stopped himself; for the Keef to harm himself, the perpetually happy stalker? “Take Zim to the Keef.” He said.

"He's currently taking a shower because he smells like smoke, I told the computer to give him some new clothes," Dib said, and Zim nodded in understanding, thankful they thought that far. "Fine then, take Zim to the kitchen for another one of those shake things.” He said, earning a small nod from Dib who picked him up and carried him to the kitchen; he kissed him softly and then set him in the chair before going to make Zim a shake. The bathroom door could be heard opening a few minutes later, and Keef walked in with some new clothes on; he noticed Zim was in the chair and smiled a little. "You look better without your disguise." He commented and then noticed his stomach, but decided not to comment on it; he had always figured Zim was an alien, but it didn't bother him all that much.

Zim's antennae perk in surprise "You knew?" Zim was confused by his complete lack of surprise but still took a moment to analyze Keef, only to notice that Dib and Membrane were indeed correct. Keef shrugged and sat down. "Believe it or not, I'm no idiot." He said, smiling as Dib handed Zim his shake. "Somehow I'm not surprised." He replied as he sat with Zim.

"Zim's magnificent disguise should have been perfect, yet two pig-smells have seen through it." He pouted, taking the shake, it soothed his tummy. Keef snorted a little. "It did till I looked in the window one day and I saw you without the wig and contacts...and the robot which I'm assuming was Gir?" He said. "God I was such a creep back then."

"You were" Zim agreed, "But you seem okay now, or Dib wouldn't have brought you here. "He said, patting Keef’s hand. "Stay as long as you like, move in if you wish, we are moving soon, so we will have space," Zim said, not bothering to ask what has put Keef down so, knowing the boy would speak when he felt like it.

Oh, golly Zim, I don't know...I don't want to be a bother..." Keef bit his lip as Zim took Keef's hand and made Keef look at him. "Zim has treated you poorly in the past, and all you ever did was try to make Zim happy, now let Zim do the same for you...friend," he said before one of the smeets moves, and he had to release Keef's hand to rub his belly. "Zim is trying to be emotional can you not let him finish his epicenes?" he asked his belly.

Keef smiled a little and nodded. "Okay, I will," he replied and looked at his belly. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, hoping he wasn't rude.

"Yes, Zim is pregnant Dib got in Zim's pants or whatever, want to feel?" he asked, moving his hands so Keef could feel them if he wanted. "They are awake now.”

Keef hesitantly put his hand on Zim's stomach. "Oh geez, That’s cool!" he said.

Dib smiled. "We're having twins." Keef looked back at Dib and then at Zim. "That explains why you guys haven't been to school lately." Admittedly he had wondered why he hadn’t seen either of the two as of recent in the classed he had with them.

"Yes, Zim is dropping out, and Dib graduated...we have been swamped," Zim said, letting Keef touch his belly as much as he wanted since the smeets were very active right now, so there was a lot to feel. The redhead smiled as he felt a kick against his hand after a moment. "Wow..." he smiled. "Better than the rumor of you two finally killing each other or whatever, which I thought was silly. I mean sure you two fought a lot but I could see there was something else there if I'm perfectly honest." He said and took his hand off his stomach.

"Really? Hmm…I can see that I suppose; but Zim is glad he isn't dead right now, though the universe had tried valiantly, several times to do so."

Keef nodded and smiled. "And now you are a mommy."

"Yessss! Now Zim is an almighty mother!" Zim said, a little proudly rubbing his belly again

Dib drank his shake, smiling. "I suppose since you'll be living with us that makes you an uncle." Keef chuckled a little and hummed, not exactly sure that would qualify him as an uncle, though he supposed since he was part of the family now or something then perhaps. "I suppose it does." 

"I guess you should arrange to pick up your things, is there anything you need from where you are now?"

Keef nodded. "Just my clothes and a few other things..." The redhead then looked at the time. "But I can wait until tomorrow morning." He said, knowing his parents would be home soon and he wasn't in the mood for arguing. The Irken gave a small nod as his tummy rumbled. "Zim needs more food Dib-slave.... smeets are demanding..." he smacked his lips a little as if trying to place the craving when his eyes widen in horror. "They want what!?"

Dib stood from his seat. "As you wish, master." He smiled and got some food out to prepare; he then looked over at the panicked Irken with worry. "What's wrong?" He asked, earning a frustrated noise from his Irken lover. "They want wretched earth meat, how is Zim suppose dot consume that?"

Dib frowned. "Maybe it won't hurt you if the smeets are craving it?" 

Zim growled, looking at his belly "Hateful little things, why can't you want a cake like good half Irken babies? Zim will try it…" he sulked, hoping it isn't painful. Dib ran his fingers through hair and thought for a moment; he didn’t want to give Zim any meat, but if he was craving it, suddenly he got an idea. "Computer, would meat be okay if we soak it in the cleaning gel or something?"

“That is a gross misappropriation of the stuff but eh, let’s try it." The computer said, slightly curious and lowered some cleansing gel for Dib to use; he grabbed it and looked at Keef. “Could you get some meat from the fridge too, please?” He asked, and Keef nodded, doing as he did as the other told him and going to grab hamburger meat from the fridge. He handed it to Dib who then started scrubbing the beef with the gel, making sure to get it all before putting it in the pan that Keef pulled out for him, and once finished Dib cleaned his hands again. 

Zim watches as they work together to make food. "Hehehe, Zim has another food slave.” He said, and Keef smiled as he flipped the hamburger patty, once it was finished cooking Dib cut it into a small piece before handing it to Zim. "Try..." He said and watched as Zim stared at it before carefully taking a bite, it was hot, but that was from the cooking and not chemical burns. Zim chewed it and swallowed, giving it a few minutes to see if he would reject it when he didn't; he smiled a little. "It was disgusting, but it isn't deadly," he said, reaching for the rest of it.

Dib handed him the plate, sighing in relief when the meat didn't harm him. "Okay so we know the meat needs to be clean before he can have it, it must have germs, which is why it burnt him. Which is why water affects you in this way too." He said.

"Zim has never tried filtered water before so he wouldn't know if it was different than normal water," Zim said, having never seen a point in going the extra mile if ordinary water got the job done.

"I'm not willing to try either," Dib replied and kissed him. "Do they want anything else?"

"No, and thank goodness," Zim said, and he knew he might seriously get annoyed if they keep demanding stupid earth food from him.

Dib nodded and sighed. "As long as it's not something that will hurt you."

Zim nodded at this. "Also, since Keef is moving in, should we move the base now or wait for supplies from the tallest? Gir has destroyed and leveled the place where we plan on building.” He said.

Dib hummed. "Supplies should be arriving tomorrow." He said after a moment, remembering the message he had gotten on his communicator. “Good...Keef can sleep on the couch until then, and we can build him a room when we move" Zim said, climbing out of his chair and stretching a bit.

Keef nodded. "Alrighty." He smiled.

“But, now Zim is going to lay on it...and watch TV..." he really should be designing things or planning for his job but he wanted to nap on the couch, and TV made that easier. 

Dib nodded and smiled. "Want me to carry you to the couch?" 

Keef smiled. "Aw..."

"Yes, Zim likes being carried..." Zim says raising his arms for Dib who picked him up and carried him into the living room, setting him on the couch and holding him close. The Irken cuddled into Dib, noting how anti-creepy Keef was being and was honestly thankful as the redhead worked on cleaning the kitchen. Dib-pet his antenna a little and kissed his cheek. 

Membrane walked in then, noting how everyone seemed relaxed with the new presence; he was happy he hadn't messed everything up by bringing the kid here. The redhead sat down on the floor so Zim could still lay on the couch as Dib surfed through the channels, though they didn't look like channels on Earth. The Professor sat down as well, though not on the floor; he had robotic ligaments under his coat that stiffened to form a chair in the air without making a mess. It was one of his earlier inventions for the lab, reduced accidents, and it was kind of cool to appear sitting on nothing. "So what are we watching today?"

Dib hummed. "I was going to see if there was any news up there." He said as 777 came in and sat down beside Keef who looked at him curiously. "Wow, so what kind of alien are you?" He asked and then bit his lip. "Sorry if that was rude..." 777 chuckled softly at that and sighed. "You weren't rude, just curious my boy; I'm a Vortian." He smiled and sat down as well. 

Dib found the news station he had watched before; the pale-skinned Irken like an alien was on again. "In other news, the tallest have assured the Irkens that it is okay to mate, saying that there will be a health care available and if they wish to speak with Tallest Purple they may. Irkens who haven't returned to Irk due to finding a mate on a planet they were supposed to invade or were helping clean up, may contact him as well. If you don't already have an SIR Unit, one will be assigned to you if you are expecting."

Zim perked up at this as Membrane hummed in appreciation. "Zim is happy that Purple is working so hard."

“Maybe I should meddle in health care too." Membrane said; he used to dabble in it, but not much since Dib and Gaz's mother passed away, his list is ever growing on things to help improve the earth.

Dib smiled as he thought about it. "Yeah, that would be pretty cool, especially with our family grew more and more." He said. 

Keef looked at them curiously. "So there's going to be more aliens coming?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh yes, it is Zim's responsibility to help them learn about and find healthy relationships! Irkens have not been able to breed for centuries, so we are lost on our own!" Zim said, happy to explain his job to the other.

"Oh, wow...that sucks...so you’re like a matchmaker then?" Keef asked.

"Yes, in a way I am to provide an environment for safe interaction and meetings while also providing education. Though if Zim sees a couple he likes he will meddle like with the Gaz child and her boyfriend Kael.” Zim replied.

"Golly Zim, that's pretty cool of you," Keef said.

"That is because Zim is cool Keef." Zim said, "Plus he must make it up to his empire for past misdeeds, but it makes Zim happy, so he does not mind."

Keef chuckled a little. "Maybe you could find me, someone, eventually." 

Zim looked at Keef in interest. "Would you like Zim too? Are you not attracted to your fellow humans?"

Keef shrugged. "I don't care what race, I'll admit that I have wondered what it would be like to be with an alien a few times." He said, earning a little snort from Dib

Zim didn’t comment on that, knowing he was probably the only alien Keef had ever seen, and he did not want his thoughts to go in that direction at all. "Well lucky for you Irkens are compatible with almost any species so if one likes you, you might have a shot" he smiles at the reformed creep. Keef nodded and smiled as he listened to the other. "Okay." He replied.

Zim smiled back, hoping some Irken would maybe take interest to the redhead; he snuggled closer to Dib who held him tight as Just then the news was interrupted. "Sirs, a call from the Tallest, open communication?" The computer asked, and Zim nodded. "Yes, yes, open it," He said as the Tallest soon appeared on the screen before them. "Hello, Zim," Purple said, smiling before noting the new faces. "Are we interrupting something?" He asked, wondering who the two humans were. 

Membrane spoke up a moment later. "Not at all, I am Professor Membrane, Dib and Gaz's father." He said, introducing himself.

Keef looked at them. "Whoa, they're tall Zim." 

Dib chuckled a little. "And that's Keef." 

Red arched his brow as he looked upon the new faces. "I see." He replied and then looked at the two new faces, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

"The pleasure is all mine, I am assuming you are Tallest Red?" he questioned, noting their clear color schemes as Purple nodded excitedly. "Yes and that makes me Tallest Purple." 

Zim looks at Keef when he spoke and nodded "Ah yes, you would know little of Zim's people. Tallers are better and therefore hold higher ranks and power" he says not commenting he was, in fact, the shortest Irken. Keef tilted his head at the information and chuckled a little at how odd it was. "Your race rules by height? Wow." He said and then looked at the Tallest. "Hello! Irken eyes, are so pretty," He said, earning a small chuckle from Red, "Thanks, I guess." 

Purple surveyed the curious human a moment and smiled before turning back to Zim. "Well you find decent people in odd places, don't you? Which is why we called, we have your first official case." Purple said, and Zim's eyes grow impossibly wide as a smile takes over his face. "Really?!"

Red nodded. "It seems one Irken had mated with a Vortian before the fight with the control brains, and his mate passed away in the battle...Pur thinks along with assigning him a SIR, that it may help if he finds someone he likes as a potential mate; he is currently with smeet." 777 nodded as he listened. "Ah yes, and it does take a little longer for a smeet to incubate when the father is Vortian." He said thoughtfully. "I'm sure you were concerned when his stomach wasn't as big as Zim's by now." The Vortian said, knowing it was probably disconcerting considering the time span and how big Zim was by now compared to the other Irken.

Purple nodded at that. "I was very concerned, especially since I didn't know it was a Vortian at first, and I was panicking that we lost an Irken and didn't notice as well. His name is Ray, and he seems very professional, but I think that is part of the problem; he is still trying to be a good soldier and ignoring his emotional needs. Now when we send him don't let him know the real reason, as far as he was concerned he is there to help you make a flexible base and program for your work, understood?" Purple said in all seriousness, and Zim struggled to stand but saluted when he did. "Yes my tallest, you can trust Zim with this mission."

Dib nodded. "Got it." He replied and looked toward the window. "I think our supplies got here early." He said, noticing something dropping in the yard as Keef put his hand on Zim's back, making sure he didn't fall back or anything. "You can count on us!" He smiled.

Zim is thankful for the support on the wobbly couch "Well Zim must go see to the mail we will move the base tomorrow and have enough room for everyone, if he arrives early we will allow him our room and Dib, and I can sleep in the lab." Zim said, but Purple shook his head. "He won’t leave till I can get him a SIR unit, so you have nothing to worry over, get everything set up and we will be in easy reaching space by tomorrow. We have a certain eager youngling who misses his purple princess," he said, smiling.

 

"So, I've heard," Dib replied. "That, and I've been tracking the Massive's movements, it moves pretty fast at certain times, I can only assume it's Keal." He said and stopped Zim before he could try and check the mail. "I'll take care of the package." He assured, and Zim frowned, but quickly let it go, smeets first after all, "Yes, do all the heavy lifting for ZZZIIIIMMMM!" He said, sitting back down carefully, not wanting to fall off the couch. "Zim's smeets have been misbehaving today," Zim said to Purple, who chuckled. "Well, I have an egg, so no movements for me to deal with."

"The smeets craved meat," Dib said. "But we've discovered that if you clean it with the cleaning gel, it's safe." He smiled, glad he didn't hurt Zim; he kissed the Irken's cheek before going to get the package and Keef went out to help just in case it was too heavy for the other. 

Red hummed. "Must be the human in them that craved it, but I'm glad that it didn't hurt you."

“Zim is happy as well," He said, rubbing his belly. "Zim just prays they never crave water." 

Membrane remembered the statistics he had shown Dib and prayed that they don't crave it and are allergic to it at the same time but didn’t mention this as Purple shook his head, disturbed by the very idea himself. "I am sure they won't misbehave that much.” He said, at least he hoped.

Dib and Keef came back inside, pulling it into the house and putting it to the side as Red cringed a little. "I should hope not." He said, not liking the idea of Zim having to ingest water to appease his smeets. Especially with the fake suicide still fresh in his and every other Irken’s minds. Zim looks at the large crate, guessing it had nanomaterials that will expand when commanded as his base is made of and from the size of it; he would have more than enough material to make the new base big enough. "This is amazing! Zim could build a massive base with this, thank you!"

Red nodded. "You are welcome; we made sure they had that one in stock, it took a couple of days before we could order it."

The smaller Irken nodded. “It will more than suffice, Zim will use it to the best of its potential. Computer, analyze the contents and make sure it is sensible and controllable." He said, not wanting to have to reprogram his electronic friend if he could keep from having to do so. "Of course sir scanning will commence immediately."

Keef watched the computer curiously and smiled as he turned his attention back to the taller Irkens. The red-clad Tallest nodded and smiled as he watched computer get to work. "Good, we hoped it would, we're not sure how many rooms it will house, but still we hope it's enough," Red said.

"It never hurts to have extra or extra material in case modifications are needed. Zim will spend it wisely; he has had Gaz designing it, for some strange reason she was also into architecture. Something about monasteries and salvation but from the concepts Zim found, he quite liked it," Zim said, forgetting the particulars Gaz had told him because he fell asleep halfway through it.

"If it is, I will have Computer hack it and make it self-destroy, then we can recycle it or something." Zim said, rubbing his chin in thought, "We could also just make it relocate and go back into business with safe food products, and that would be a way to generate earth monies for our people to use.” He said, which was undoubtedly a good idea so that they had the money for things.

Dib nodded. "That would be a good idea." He replied.

Purple hummed and nodded at that. “Well we will let you guys get on that, we were just talking to inform you so you may prepare for his arrival."

Dib nodded. "Thanks for informing us, we'll do that." He smiled as Purple cut the transmission after the goodbyes and Zim reclined on the couch. "So busy, tomorrow…”

“Yeah." Dib hummed. "Keef and I will take care of it; I'm sure dad doesn't mind helping you out while we're out." He said, and Zim frowned, not liking the other having to leave, but he didn't mind membrane either, they could have another chess tournament. "As long as he functions as a food slave, Zim will allow you two to leave." membrane nods. 

"Yes, I can cook." Membrane replied.

"There you go," Dib replied. "And once I'm back I'll serve my master whatever he desires." He kissed his cheek, and the Irken gave a small purr at the ego boost and nuzzled his hand as Dib-pet his antenna. “Is the complete scan computer?" Dib asked.

"Yes, and the material is not 100% compatible, but only minor adjustments will need to be made, and they are self-adjusting, so there will be no problem.” The computer replied, earning a small nod from Dib who got all he needed. “Alright, also…I think I’m going to help Keef get his things from his house too.” He said, and Keef smiled a little at this, though he seemed a little nervous at the thought. “Thanks, Dib…”

"Yes, be careful and don't get hurt or anything," Zim said, wanting them to be careful.

“We will," Keef replied.

"Good..." Zim says lying down on the couch fully and rubbing his belly as Dib-pet his antenna a little. "They feeling better?" He asked.

“Yes, but they want rubs," Zim says massaging his tummy, the human nodded and began rubbing his antenna which earned him a few purrs. Membrane looked at the time and stood. “Have good day kids.” He said as he headed out so he could go to work "Later dad." Dib smiled as he continued his ministrations on Zim's antenna. "Have a good day!" Keef called.

Dib placed his hand on Zim's belly a bit and kissed him, and Zim kisses back, purring softly. "You are great, Dib-love makes Zim feel all better.”

“I'm glad." Dib smiled.

“So, is Zim going to be able to help with anything?" He asked, wondering if there was anything he could do

Dib hummed. "I'm not sure yet, we should get ready for that Irken's arrival though...and do you think Gaz finished with the plans for the new base?"

"You go ask your scary sister," Zim says not willing to get up right now.

"I will," Dib assured and got up, heading toward Gaz's room and knocked on the door; she opened the door looking at him. "What do you want?" she asked, opening it further when she saw it was her brother who had been knocking. "Zim was saying you were working on how the new base should look like and I was wondering how it was coming along," Dib replied.

"It’s almost finished, do you want to see it?" Gaz offered in a rare form of kindness, which made Dib smile. “Sure.” He replied, and she let him in, bringing up her laptop, which was projecting a small image; the lines forming a Gothic style monastery and as it begins filling with color, showing sun washed grays that were soothing, rather than dull. The old style lines and architecture giving it a holy but homely appearance. "What better for a race newly learning to live than a place for salvation?"

Dib looked at the projection and nodded; he had to admit that it looked terrific and she did an excellent job. "It looks pretty cool." He replied. "We just got the package with the Nano to build things...you could come with Keef and me to relocate the building we're replacing with it, put in your design and we'll have to integrate the computer into the system."

“Alright, I just have a few things on the inside to add; tell Zim it can house a hundred and fifty at a time.”

Dib nodded at that. “Alright sounds good, after we finish with that we're heading to Keef's and getting his stuff too."

"Alright give me five minutes, and I am ready to go.” She said.

"We're doing that tomorrow too; Keef wants to wait till morning," Dib replied. "I'm leaving Zim with dad and 777 because I don't want him doing too much, and we're getting someone else soon."

“Oh who?" she asked, not having spied on this transmission.

“An Irken," Dib said. "He lost his mate during the fight with the control brains, and he's with smeet; his mate was a Vortian."

Gaz frowned at that. "That's terrible! Are we, going to make him feel better?" She asked.

Dib nodded. "Yeah." He replied.

She nodded, having accepted that she was in this for the long haul, especially if she was going to be staying with Kael. "Oh, and my application to skip some classes was approved. I can graduate next year.” She never understood why she was put in school a few years after Dib; they were just a year apart in age, at least she thought so; she decided not to mention how her choice got her labeled as a nerd though she could handle bullies herself. Dib smiled and nodded. "That's great." He replied, happy for his sister; he never quite understood the reasoning for her lateness in getting schooling either but hadn’t looked into it all that much.

"Yeah, I will have the building finished by tomorrow. Um, was there any word on how soon the massive was going to get here? You know for our new housemate and all." Gaz said, waving her hand, indirectly asking when Kael was going to arrive.

"Ah, I've been tracking the Massive, and they should be here by tomorrow at least," Dib replied. "So, if you help Keef and me out for a bit I'll think about letting you go early so you can see Keal." He smiled, and Gaz huffed as she started pushing Dib out of her room, blushing. "I wasn't asking about Kael, you idiot, now get out so I can work!”

Dib chuckled a little. "Alright, sorry." He replied as he left the room and headed back to the living room; he sat down and put Zim's head in his lap. "She is done, but she needs to work on the inside a bit.”

Zim hummed and relaxed a little as he looked up at his human. "How does it look? She won’t let me see it.” 

"I think it looks good," Dib replied. "She did a great job on it."

"Excellent" Zim hummed as Dib kissed him; he purred and kissed his human back, antennae tracing Dib's face; they were still a little sticky but not leaving a trail or anything. Dib smiled and kissed his antenna a little as he petted them a bit and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you."

"Zim loves you..." The sweet smell picks up again as they were pet. "It's getting stronger." Dib noted as he smelled the sweet scent that was leaving his antenna. “hmmm, maybe Zim will fully lactate soon...." he purred, vaguely wondering what he was going to do about it, would it hurt if he didn't let it out? Was he supposed just to let it leak out? That seemed gross; it would get everywhere!

Dib hummed. "Probably..." He said and licked the tip a little, earning a small gasp from the Irken, the tip tasted sweet and warm, like honey. He continued to touch his tip a bit, having been reading up about stimulating the antenna to get them ready for lactating, and that they would be sticky for a bit. 

777 motioned for Keef to follow him, deciding to let them be alone, considering the act of stimulating the milking of the antenna was a rather intimate act among mates.

The Irken moaned lightly, curling into a ball and letting Dib do what he wanted with his antennae, it made them feel very friendly, and they were tingly as Dib sucked on them a bit, rubbing at the base of his antenna. Zim bit his lip, turning a shade of teal as the feeling increased; he could feel his antennae opening up and relaxing on the inside; though not ready for fluids, the stimulation was ensuring they would be prepared. The opened stalk increased its sweet smell and honey like flavor.

The smell was getting even stronger; he continued to rub as he let the antenna slip from his mouth. "I found one of the files on pregnancies." He admitted. "The mate has to stimulate the antenna to make it ready for the milk." He said, informing the other once he finished. 

“Uh-huh," Zim said, unable to think properly from the feelings as Dib smiled and kissed the top of his head. The Irken purred softly and spoke once he was able to think straight. "I certainly hope I don't react like that when the smeets arrive..." He said but felt that they will get more regular as he got used to the sensation.

“You won't," Dib assured. "I worried about that a bit, but I read that the mother won't feel the same pleasure they do when the mate pleasures the antenna, your body will know it's just feeding the smeets." He explained.

"Good, that would be very, very, awkward for Zim." The Irken said, moving his head to nuzzle Dib's warm side. “I would say so," Dib replied, pulling him close. "I should probably share the information with Red."

He nodded before a thought hits him. "What if we don't find a mate for Ray before his time?"

"I'm sure we will," Dib replied, and Zim nodded; he sure hoped so, because he knew the discomfort if they weren’t taken care of and he knew he would feel very violated if anyone other than Dib dared touch him in such a way. 

"And 777 said Irkens who are carrying Vortian smeets take longer...so I'm sure we have a bit more time than we would if we were dealing with an Irken who lost an Irken mate," Dib said.

"That is good very good," Zim says he would work very hard on this mission.

Dib nodded and rubbed Zim's belly a bit. "Smeets active?" He smiled.

“A little, not as much as earlier. I think the Smeets tired themselves out, are you awake my sweets? Daddy wants to say hello..." he said, and little flutters can be felt. "You didn't have to wake them." Dib smiled. "Hello, sweeties." He leaned over and kissed Zim’s belly ever so lightly. "Daddy loves you both." The flutters were felt a little longer before settling again. "See no fowl or harm...they like daddy's voice," Zim said, placing his hand on Dib's cheek and smiling softly. Dib kissed him softly on the lips and smiled as he looked at the other. "Good."

Zim smiled rubbing his belly a little. "Zim wonders if they will have ears or antennae...."

"Don't know." Dib hummed, rubbing his belly more. "Or hair, if they have hair their antenna won't be so noticeable. That way if they go to school they won't have to wear much of a disguise...maybe." He hummed.

“I hope they have hair and antennae, that would be so cute.” Zim giggled a little and then frowned. "Yes... school" He didn't like the idea of his smeets going to that wretched place, surrounded by the hellions he had to deal with. "Or maybe we could do a sort of homeschooling," Dib suggested.

"Children are evil what if they bully Zim's smeets?" he said as another hormone attack began and bit his lip. "They could be called names or, or maybe they will be teased for how we were in school." Zim began crying, already unwilling to let his smeets leave, and Dib frowned, trying to calm his mate down a little. "I'm talking about homeschooling where we would teach them." He assured, hugging him close and Zim nodded, still crying anyway since he couldn’t control it, "Zim likes that idea" he said and suddenly wanted chocolate, but couldn’t stop crying long enough to ask.

Dib rubbed his back and smiled. "We could set up our education system and teach the rest of the smeets too."

Zim nodded and after a while calmed down. "Zim likes that idea, can we have chocolate?"

Dib nodded and set him down before going to get some chocolate from the fridge; he went back to Zim and handed it to him. "There you go." He smiled and sat down with him, wrapping his arms back around him. Zim nodded and dried his tears as he took the box from him. "Zim hates hormones...." he said, starting to eat the chocolate savoring the only sweet food he has been able to have in days.

Zim relaxed into his hold. "Next time you carry the smeets" he joked slightly, giggling.

Dib chuckled a little. "I would if I could." He replied, placing his hands back on Zim's belly. Zim nodded, Irkens could impregnate almost any species just as they could be impregnated, but he knew it would be too dangerous to do that with a human, their male bodies were just to unequipped for the job. "Zim knows." he sighed at the gentle touch to his belly, then has a little thought "Zim fears the day Gaz gets pregnant with Kael's babies; her mood swings will kill us all.”

"I hadn't thought about that," Dib replied.

"Maybe we can send her on vacation, a nice long one several planets away..." He was only joking; he wanted to be there for Gaz, scary mood swings or not.

Dib chuckled a little. "Nah, we'll deal with it." He smiled.

Zim nodded at that. "Zim wants dinner, then maybe a warm bath and sleep...sleep sounds good."

What do you feel like eating?" Dib asked.

"One of those shakes...the fruity one, not the green one," Zim said, feeling up to mild sweets, and he wants to grasp it while he could. "Alright." Dib carried him to the kitchen once he got up, then set him at the table before going to make him a shake. The Irken kicked his legs back and forth waiting happily, his antennae wiggling a little as he waited, and once Dib was finished with the shake, he handed it to Zim and kissed his cheek before going to make his food.

Zim drank it slowly, savoring the sugary and healthy goodness. "Zim loves earth fruits...."

"Fruit is good," Dib replied and sat beside him once he finished cooking his food and ate with him as Zim his food and waited on Dib, stealing small bits now and then. The human chuckled and let him steal some of his food, once he finished he put the dish away and picked Zim up. "Alright, let’s go take a bath and then it's bedtime for all four of us." He said.

Zim nodded, laying his head on Dib’s shoulder while he was being carried. Once they were in the bathroom Dib started the bath and then started stripping Zim of his clothes; he set his clothes on the floor before taking his own off, once the tub was filled he helped Zim in and then got inside with the alien. The Irken relaxed in the gentle warm gel and leaned on Dib when he entered and wrapped his arms around him.

As the human started cleaning him, Zim enjoyed the pampering and let Dib clean him as small purrs escape his throat, deciding he could clean Dib when he was done if he doesn't fall asleep. Zim purred from the warmth of the bath and Dib’s care as the human scrubbed his back and kissed his neck; his eyes closed and his PAK entered sleep mode as Dib finished cleaning him. The human hummed and drained the tub after a bit and then started drying Zim off once they were out; he then carried him to their room and laid him on the bed carefully before joining him.


	31. Chapter 30

Red walked with purple down the hall of the Massive, antenna perked when he heard a sound which meant that a message was coming through; he looked up to see what it was and smiled. "Looks like the SIR Units arrived." He said, earning Purple's attention. "Ooh, good! I have received reports of a few Irkens who need them or may need them soon." He said, pulling out his tablet which had all the information recorded on, then stopped a service drone. "Excuse me, can you please track down Commander Ray and tell him to report to the Shipment bay?" He asked.

The drone nodded and scurried away to do as the Tallest had asked and then turned to Red as the Drone left, accepting his mission to tell Ray about the meeting. "I will see you later; I am going down to check on those SIR Units." He said, and Red kissed him. "Alright love," He said, and Purple kissed him back before heading to the Shipping Docks, looking around till he found one of the workers who was finished putting a crate of SIR Units away. "Excuse me; I'm here to grab a SIR for someone." He said.

Said worker gave the nod and got to work, opening the crate, and once it was free Purple grabbed one of them up and looked it over a little bit. "Yes, this will do nicely." He said, putting it back, unaware that he had knocked one off the stack, which skidded under the crate, though no one noticed, since the equipment was somewhat noisy, to begin with, which was why it caught no one's attention.

The SIR's light purple eyes lit up as it was accidentally activated and looked around a moment before it's attention was focused on the tall Irken who was currently walking away. Its eyes then focused on a crate that was about to fall from its hooks and quickly acted as one of the workers shouted, causing Purple to look up and freeze as it came toward him. He flinched and closed his eyes, preparing for an impact, and when none came, he opened his eyes and saw a SIR holding the crate which he set down a moment later.

"Oh my, did you just save me?" Purple asked, antenna wiggling a little from the short bout of fear he had felt when the box had been falling toward him earlier.  
The little SIR looked at him and saluted. "I did, Master!"

Purple looked at the robot, surprise on his face at being called its master. "I'm not your master little one but thank you for saving me." He smiled at it, oddly not feeling weird for talking to the robot which seemed to ignore his words and just tilted its head, giving a little "Aw~" and Purple sighed. He scratched his antenna slightly, unsure of what to do with the robot since he hadn't wanted to keep a robot; someone may need it more. He didn't want to shut it off either of course after it had just awoken either, so there was a little dilemma there.

"Sorry my Tallest, it must have gotten loose and activated somehow…" A female Irken said as she went over and picked the robot up.

"Yes, I see that I guess I was lucky it did though." Purple said and hummed in thought. "Can a robot eat a donut?" He asked after a moment, the last time someone other than Zim saved his life he gave them donuts as thanks and hoped that maybe he could thank the robot with one. "Uh, well, I'm not sure." She replied antenna perked as she watched the SIR giggle and make funny faces at Purple.

The purple-clad Tallest did his best to try and hold his laughter in, the little robot was sort of cute, but he didn't need it. "Will they all act like this?" He asked the worker, it might help with emotional support, and the thing already proved it could be serious when necessary. "I suppose they'll act accordingly to how the smeets and you are." She said though she wasn't sure since she never messed with SIR Units all that much except when they had still been invading.

"Hmm, can you do that little one?" Purple asked, unaware he was making a bond with the SIR Unit which looked at him. "Yes~" It replied happily.

"Can you tell me something about it?" Purple asked, and the SIR tilted its head. "She's soo cute, beautiful eyes!"

Purple rubbed his belly at that and smiled. "Pretty eyes huh? I bet they're red." He said.

The SIR tilted its head and giggled a little. "Two beautiful colors!"

"Two colors, how exciting…" Purple said and hummed a little; it was time to see if he could get this Unit to another Irken who needed it far more than he did. "So, little one, do you have any preferences on who you would like to work with and help?" He asked after a moment, earning a small head tilt from the SIR before it answered. "You."

"Why me?" Purple asked.

"She wants to be my friend!" It replied, and Purple nodded, hovering over the robot and Irken holding it; he sighed and lowered himself as he looked at the robot eye to…mechanical eyes. "Why would you say that?" He had to admit he was curious, and Zim's reports were one thing, but experiencing it was another. The SIR stared at him a moment before responding. "She says so."

"I see..." Purple looked at his belly and then addressed the Irken holding the robot. "What do you think?

She smiled and looked at him. "I think you should take him, Sir." She said, and Purple sighed, holding his hand out for the robot. "Alright, you come with me." He said, and the SIR took it happily. "Yay!"

"Red is probably going to flip…or not; he wanted me to get one anyway…" Purple said as they walked, the SIR humming a little before singing a little song as Purple returned to the box of SIR Units as Ray walked in. "You called for me, My Tallest?" He asked as Purple looked him over, the other looked slightly healthier than last time he had seen him, causing him to frown inwardly.

"Yes, you know the SIR Units have arrived, and we are here to assign you one." He said, handing him one of the deactivated ones. "Go ahead and turn it on," Purple said while Ray looked at it and pressed the activation button, causing the SIR's eyes to light up and look at him. "Hello~."

"Uhm…hello?" He said, a little unsure of the robot; he knew invaders often used them for information gathering and combat, so he wasn't sure what to do with it quite yet. The robot giggled a little, bending down to look at his stomach. "Aw, ~ baby…" He cooed happily.

Ray wanted to back away from the robot, not liking how it invaded his space. Instead, he settled for setting it down and overseeing it. "It is…safe, right?" He was no coward by any means of course, but ever since he realized he was with smeets, everything suddenly had, and an undertone of danger and loneliness brought on by the absence of his mate. "Perfectly safe." Purple insisted, hoping the robot could help a little bit.

The robot sensed he didn't like how close he was and didn't move any closer, wanting the other to be comfortable with his presence and feel safe around him. Ray noticed the robot's halting and wrung his hands slightly in nervousness. "So, are you called SIR, or do you have any other name you would like?" He felt silly talking to the robot, but from what he understood, they would be working together a long time, not knowing yet that the SIR unit would be caring for him and the smeet's well-being.

"You can call me whatever you want." The SIR replied, tilting its head and Ray looked at it in surprise. "Uh…well, how about Key? Is Key okay?" earned a nod from the robot. "I like it."  
Ray looked at it, a little relieved that the robot liked the name he had picked. "That's good."

"Why don't you and Key go to the food court and get something to eat? You look famished." Purple said.

Ray shook his head in reply. "I am fine; I ate…yesterday?" The Irken narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember if he did in fact eat yesterday, and was trying to take care of his smeets, but outside of work he never really got out of bed. The Tallest sighed at this; he couldn't order Ray to eat as that would just add more stress to the situation. "Don't worry, I'm sure Key can help you keep track of food and things, you two just work together, and I am certain he can help you make a schedule. Isn't that right Key?" He asked, addressing the robot.

Key looked at Purple and gave the nod, saluting him before scanning the smeets vitals as Ray stood still; he hoped he hadn't hurt his smeets and he was trying it was just hard for him right now. Once the scan was complete, Key looked at him. "Scan finished, the smeets are healthy, just very hungry." He said, and Ray sighed in relief as he closed his eyes for a second. "Thank you, let's go feed them then." He said, turning to head toward the food court out of obligation to his smeets if it weren't for them he probably would never eat again.

Purple watched them leave, frowning a little as it became abundantly clear with each passing moment that sending him to Earth was becoming a better choice.

Key followed Ray toward the food court, humming a little as he went to get food for Ray who sat in one of the chairs; he tapped his gloved claws on the table as he listened to the Irkens around the room. Again, he asks himself the last time he ate here; surely it couldn't have been longer than yesterday, he that he had at least been out once since he had the ice cream with Tallest Purple. His thoughts were interrupted when Key came back with a tray full of food and sat down beside Ray as he munched on a donut he had taken while singing a little tune.

He had no idea where to start, so he just picked up a random fruit from the tray, figuring it would be easy on his digestion and slowly ate it. He wasn't hungry, but he knew it was his depression talking, soon he was eating at a reasonable pace; his body finally letting him feel the hunger that had been eating at him. The robot beside him giggled a little as it still monitored Ray's smeets. "They're happy." He said.

"I am glad," Ray said, honestly if anyone deserved happiness it was his smeets; he just hoped he could make them that way once they were born. "More?" Key asked after a moment, and Ray looked to see that his tray was empty of the food that had been on it previously. "I think not; I will get sick, right?" He asked, not wanting to know the extent of his starvation, but he was aware that if he fed them too much at once, it would be worse off. "I could do with some juice though if you don't mind." He said, and Key nodded. "Okay." The robot replied and went to get him some juice, once he found it he went back to the Irken and handed it to him. "Are you in need anything else?" He asked.

"Um…I'm not sure, I usually just sleep around this time." He slept all the time when he wasn't working; this was as far as he had planned if he was honest.

"It's not healthy to sleep all the time," Key said.

"I know, I just haven't…" Ever since Vashti died it was like his life had ended; he had already lost the Vortian once due to his inability to love, and then after he was free from the control brains he lost him to blood poisoning, they had just found each other again. He gripped the cup he was holding, feeling like crying, but he couldn't afford to cry. He had smeets to care for, and really, what was his loss? A mate he had for two days? 

He should be happy his race was free; he should be glad he had two smeets to remember his partner by; he should be glad he had his Tallest and his little robot to help, but he wanted Vasei…a few tears slipped from the Irken's eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. "Forgive me, I just…"

Key watched him and hummed. "It helps to cry if you are upset if you need to cry you may." He assured, wanting the other to be healthier, and if crying over what he assumed was a lost mate, would help him, so be it. "Do you wish to talk about him?" He asked.

"Not here…" Ray said; he wasn't going to break down in the middle of the food court, after a moment he wiped a few more tears away and stood up, walking to his room as he tried to stop them. He didn't want to cry! He just wanted the numbness of sleep. Key opened the door for him once they were at his apartment and led him to his bedroom, the room looked as though it had seen better days. It wasn't dirty, but the clothes were in piles where he couldn't muster the energy to fold them after washing, and the bed was unmade. The place was just disorganized, and Ray looked a bit ashamed. "Please excuse the mess…"

The robot looked around and started working on the room, folding the clothes that needed folding before putting the dirty ones in the hamper; he then began working on fixing the bed a bit before looking for anything else that needed work. "I can do that…" Ray said, feeling sorry that the robot was doing his work; he wasn't always like this; he used to be so clean and organized like most other Irkens. He sat on the bed once it was made and put his head in his hands. "When did everything just slip by me? He asked no one in particular, feeling the urge to cry once again.

Key stopped what he was doing and went to sit beside him, hugging his master to comfort him, and Ray hugged him back, feeling tears he had held in for so long. Pent-up pain from Vashti's death, finally making its way to the surface in the form of tears. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," He said between sobs as the robot tried to soothe him the best he could.

The Irken eventually calmed down, releasing the robot; he felt ashamed of himself for doing that. "I'm sorry…" He muttered again, feeling exhausted, but he did feel a little lighter.  
Key smiled. "It's okay; you needed that."

Ray nodded and laid back on his bed with a small sigh. "I guess, may I sleep now? Tomorrow we're moving." He told the robot, wondering what it would be like once he got on Earth. "Yes, you may rest," Key assured him, and the Irken nodded, thankful as he removed most of his uniform before moving under the covers; he then realized that the robot had nowhere to sleep, does a robot sleep? "You can sleep anywhere you want if you need to…" He said, in the academe, it was recognized fast that he would never be an invader; he was only good at computers and organization, so he was far from familiar with SIR Units. Key headed over to the couch and let him sleep; he would rest but didn't go into full sleep mode so that he could make sure the other was okay.

~o~o~

Purple took the hand of the robot that had saved him and smiled. "Let's go meet with Red now, maybe he can think of a name for you." He said, a little excitedly since he couldn't think of a one himself, the SIR gave a small nod as he followed the taller Irken humming happily. "Okay." He replied as they reached the office and Purple walked in. "Red~ Look what saved my life and is now following me around!" He said, presenting the SIR Unit to his lover.

The red-clad Tallest looked up, antenna twitching as he looked at the SIR and then to Purple. "Saved your life? What happened?" He asked and stood from his chair before going over to him. "Hello there." He smiled, and the robot waved at him. "Hello~."

"Yes, it was swift, a giant box nearly fell on my head, but he stopped it," Purple told him. As much as Purple like to panic, he had never taken attempts on his life seriously, once all was said and done Pur was okay if he was still alive. Red of course usually like to worry about things like that when they happened. The co-Tallest frowned as he listened, glad that the robot saved his mate. "I see, thank you little robot." He said and then turned his attention to Purple. "Are you and the smeet alright?" He asked, concern in his voice as he worried over him.

"Yes, we are okay, it was just a little scare. Also; he needs a nickname, so I was wondering if you could help me with that." Purple said.

Red hummed in thought. "How about Hero?"

Purple smiled at Red and then Hero, who seemed happy with the name. "I like it." He said, and Red kissed him softly, earning a purr from Purple who nuzzled his cheek before giving it a lick. A small giggle escaped him as he looked at him. "So, when is lunch time, hm?" He asked, making Red watch the time. "Let's go right now; I'm sure you are hungry." He said and took his hand. Sure, Purple wasn't eating the massive amounts that Zim had been, but he was starting to work at it. "Always." He replied.

Red led him out of the room and headed toward the lunch room as Hero walked ahead of them, barely rising above their ankles since they were using hover belts. Stifling a giggle, Purple smiled and went to go sit down once they reached the food court as the robot went to get his food. He watched as the robot picked out his favorite food without even asking, which was rather interesting. "Amazing…oh!" He turned his head away from the robot to look at his lover. "Did you know, Hero says our little girl has lovely eyes." He chirped.

"Really?" Red asked, smiling as the robot came back and set the food in front of Purple.

"Yes." Purple replied and looked to Hero. "Hero, could you tell Red what you said to me please?" He asked.

"She's got lovely colors in her eyes!" Hero chirped, and Red looked at the robot for a moment as he took in the information. "So, she has two colors in her eyes?" He asked, earning a nod from the robot who nibbled on a little donut. "Yes, so beautiful."

"isn't that cool?" Purple asked, smiling as he rubbed his belly.

Red nodded and smiled. "It's interesting; I've never seen an Irken with two different colored eyes though." He said.

"I'm sure it will be lovely." Purple replied, and Red gave him a small kiss before getting up out of his seat. "She will be, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my food." He said before leaving to get his food, leaving Purple to begin eating his food. "You are so smart, Hero." He told the robot, enjoying the other's company far more than he thought he would.

Said robot gave a small giggle as he ate his donut. "Thanks!" He replied, and Purple smiled, happy it had a decent personality and not a serious one. If he was perfectly honest, and he was of course; he doubted he would get along well with one that was very serious all the time. He took a bite of his fruit and listened to Hero hum a little tune as Red returned and sat down beside him, eating his food happily. He noted the that the ship was gradually speeding up from a slight shift in gravity, but Purple knew only the taller Irkens would notice the change. "Ah, guess who finally got on their shift." He giggled a little as Red shook his head and took a bite of his fruit. "Could only be Kael, Brim, Taz, and Alda like going the correct speed."

Purple nodded and took a bite of his food. "So, do you think they'll work out?" He asked, personally he had high hopes, but for some couples, the distance was a little much. He wondered if they could ensure that, especially if Gaz ever became pregnant. "I think they will," Red replied, thinking about it. "We could give him a few weeks off at a time if he wishes to spend more time with her…have him stationed on Earth perhaps." He said.

"Maybe, he is one of our best pilots. Unless we need one for battle, our others would be suitable." Purple was getting confused instincts since Gaz wasn't an Irken, but she was technically the child bearer of the relationship and all. She fell under his protective jurisdiction, and there was also the data collector on how these long-distance relationships would work because Gaz and Kael would surely not be the only ones. The whole situation just made his antenna twitch and made him nervous.

"Taz and Alda are just as good," Red replied. "Brim is climbing the ranks pretty fast when it comes to flying; she's almost up there with Kael’s skills. But there are a few others, waiting for the position to open up." He said, knowing they had a few who were interested in the pilot position should an opening come up.

"Now that I think about it, Zim probably needs a steady supplier for Earth; someone who could safely and regularly leave Earth and return," Purple said, thinking about it. "If we give him that job he could lie there and still fly, suppliers can use things like light speed, so he wouldn't be gone nearly as long."

Red nodded at this and smiled. "Exactly, this way if they need something quickly, he can get there as fast as possible since he knows his ships and the controls of each one. So, we'll give him his new job once we reach our destination." He replied.

"No, we should give it just before we leave again to leave him in suspense!" Purple said, having developed a fondness for messing with the unfortunate pilot. It was fun!  
Red chuckled softly and hummed. "Alright then."

Purple squeaked happily and finished his food. "Sometimes being Tallest is worth it." He giggled, and Red wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck as the other gave a happy sigh. He rubbed his belly as Hero began speaking once more. "She's gonna have beautiful friends." He said, gaining Red's attention. "Oh?" He asked, and Purple looked at the Robot in surprise. "What friends?"

"They got hairy heads." Hero said, and Red stared at him, curious about the robot. "Hairy heads?" He asked, and Purple frowned a bit, so far, the only Irken who might produce babies with hair was Zim. This robot had never even met Zim or heard his name so far. "Is that so?"

"Yup!" Hero replied, earning a nod from Purple. He wanted to know how the robot knew such things, was it some psychic phenomena? Or was their programming that well thought out? There were so many questions regarding the Sir Units, right now. He looked to Red when he heard him hum in thought. "I wonder if Dib found anything out about this." He said, wondering if there was something about SIR's in the files." He said as he watched the robot go back to nibbling on the donut he had gotten.

Purple's antenna perked up. "Oh, let's ask!" Purple said, bringing out his communicator, but noticed it was the Earth's night cycle. 3 AM? Surely, they would be awake by then? "What is this AM PM system Earthlings have anyway?" He asked, trying to remember if that was early or not. His thoughts answered when his lover spoke. "I think 3 AM the middle of the night. Most likely used to tell the time, Perhaps PM is Evenings, and AM is mornings." Red said, thinking about it. "They are probably in their rest cycle."

The purple-eyed Irken nodded in reply, putting his communicator away. "Yes, I don't want to wake Zim unless necessary." He said.

Across the galaxy, Zim was slowly trying to push the human off the bed; he needed food like right now, and it seemed Dib was too stubborn to wake. "Dib-human, wake up…" He whined as the human started to stir and wake up from his slumber. "Food?" He asked tiredly. "What did you want?" He asked as he got out of the bed and fished for his boxers, once he found them he put them on.

"Zim wants sandwiches, the ones with the green fruit veggie thing…and cheese, lots of cheese." The Irken said, referring to avocados and grilled cheese sandwiches. "Alright," Dib replied and left the room to go to the kitchen to make the food Zim had asked for, as he finished Zim walked in and nuzzled Dib's side lovingly. "Zim thanks you, Dib Love."

Dib smiled and handed him the sandwich. "You are welcome." He replied as Zim happily took it and devoured it in seconds flat. The human kissed the top of his head and smiled. "Does my master need anything else before we go back to bed?" He asked, petting his antenna. "Hm…Zim needs kisses." The Irken said, wrapping his arms around Dib who pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips causing the Irken to purr as he kissed back just as softly. "Zim likes kisses…"

The human hummed in reply as he kissed him once again and Zim smiled into the kiss. "Dib is wonderful to Zim." He complimented his human, getting up in the middle of the night to make him food, then kisses. "Dib tries his hardest," Dib replied, talking in the third person as he picked his Irken lover up and carried him back to the bedroom. The Irken giggled as he hugged his arms around Dib's neck and laying down once the human laid him on the bed, snuggling into Dib when he laid beside him. "We have a big day tomorrow, Zim is excited! We are moving!"

"Me too," Dib replied, excited as well; he wrapped his arms around the Irken, the two of them snuggled close and fell asleep moments later.

The next morning Membrane was the first to wake up, looking for his goggles, but he seemed to have knocked them off the table if that clanging noise was any indicator. "Oh, dangit..." He said, trying to find them as 777 opened his eyes and gave a small yawn. "Need help?" He asked tiredly as he sat up.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I could use a little help." Membrane said, cursing his clumsiness as he searched for the goggles which 777 found not a moment later and grabbed them. "Found them, you know…Zim could probably fix it to where you don't have to wear eye correctors." He said as he handed him his goggles.

Membrane hummed. "I noticed he did that to Dib, but I never got around to asking how." He said, covering his gold eyes with the goggles; he let his eyes be little as possible when the kids were younger, now it was out of habit, and he wasn't a big fan of glasses.

"You will have to ask him; I believe he inserted something into his eyes." 777 said, thinking about it.

"Sounds painful, but I would like not wearing prescription goggles anymore. Though it would be odd looking into a mirror and seeing my eyes, it is strange enough looking at Dib." Membrane said, always getting mild Déjà vu when he looked at his son. "You two do look rather similar almost." The Vortian pointed out, and Membrane nodded. "He…inherited a lot of my genes, just as Gaz inherited a lot of her mother's." He said, though that honestly wasn't the real reason they looked so similar, and he, of course, had to keep that a secret.

"Yes, though my mind was going toward another place." 777 admitted with a small shrug. "Cloning was commonplace on Irk since mating wasn't allowed, that and I saw you had DNA on hand the other day. Apparently, you and Dib carry the same DNA signature."

At this, Membrane frowned. "I would rather you not pursue that thought; all my cloning stopped, and the only surviving specimens were ordered to be destroyed." He replied, and 777 nodded in response, it made sense cloning wouldn't be accepted everywhere of course. "Understandable."

He sighed and put his lab coat on once everything was said and done. "Dib and Gaz are normal human children who had a mother. She died shortly after Gaz's birth." He said and decided it was about time for a subject change on the matter. "Have you had waffles yet? I planned on making some for breakfast."

"Nope, haven't been upstairs." 777 replied as he headed toward the elevator. "I believe Dib, Gaz, and the Keef boy are going to be working on the new base today."

"Oh yes, I remember that. Well, I should make the breakfast before they leave, and I'm supposed to watch Zim today. What will you be doing?" Membrane asked.

"Dib asked me to work on a sort of antenna that worked like an Irken's own, while on the massive he observed that the Tallest tangled their antenna and figured Zim would like that kind of thing." 777 said and shook his head if he was perfectly honest, the Vortian thought it was a bad idea. "But don't tell Zim, it's a surprise."

Membrane frowned from behind his lab coat collar; he didn't know how he felt about Dib genetically altering himself for his mate, but then again, they were planning the rest of their lives together. "That…will certainly be something to get used to, but Irkens both hear and smell with their antenna correct? That will overload his senses if he has two sources."

The Vortian shook his head at that and smiled. "It's not to alter his DNA or anything." He assured after a moment and went to show him what he was talking about; it was like a headband with antennae attached to it. "I doubt it will work properly though…Vortians who had Irken mates have tried before…"

The other nodded. "Ah, that makes sense I guess, at least he is trying."

"Yeah." 777 replied, smiling. "I'm glad something good came out of Zim banishment..."

"He was banished?" Membrane asked curiously; he hadn't exactly heard what event lead to Zim and his son together and he was very curious about it. "Hm, yes…Zim was a scientist before he became an invader. Months before his banishment he went insane and killed Tallest Miyuki and Spork. As it turns out the Control Brains were the cause." 777 said and shook his head with a sigh. "I got in trouble for it as well." He said and went back to the elevator with the older human.

Membrane hummed in acknowledgment; he knew the guy had issues before. Something occurred to him, something that he facepalms over for not realizing before. "How old is Zim?" He wondered, and 777 thoughts about it for a moment. Admittedly the Vortian had lost touch with the Irken some, only talking to him a few times since his imprisonment. "Eh, considering I've missed a few birthdays…probably 117?" 777 said, unsure since he had been in prison for quite a while and time did fly by. "Rotation is different between planets…Computer, how old is Zim?" He asked, figuring computer had a better idea.

"Irken years 150, relative Earth maturity period could be converted to around 17 and a half." Computer said.

"Ah ha, thank you. I was a tad off, but still." 777 hummed.

Membrane nearly fell over when he heard both ages, so Zim was older than his Son. By a lot, but at the same time younger, he thought at least; he forgot how old Dib was now and refused to ask. "That is…quite an age difference, but I guess it doesn't matter. I have already accepted the strange part…"

777 nodded and sighed, knowing it was probably a lot to take in of course. "You have to realize that years will be different in some places." He said as they reached the kitchen; the Vortian could hear Keef chuckling as he listened to Gir and smiled. "It sounds like someone else is up as well."

"Looks like it." Membrane said, walking into the kitchen where Keef was sitting with Gir; he sat up when he saw them and smiled. "Good morning." He called, yawning a bit. It was obvious the boy had just gotten up himself and was being entertained by the silly robot. Membrane smiled. "Did you sleep well? And do you like Waffles?" The scientist asked, washing his hands with the cleansing gel when he got to the sink, then prepared to cook some breakfast for everyone.

"Yeah, I like waffles," Keef replied.

"Good, I am making some, do you like meat?" Membrane asked; he loved his kids dearly, but he was getting tired of this vegetarianism that was going around, so he brought out some bacon as well, putting on the skillet to cook. He made sure it wouldn't get in contact with anything Zim was going to encounter, though and turned to the Vortian. "Do you?"

"Vortians aren't sensitive to things like Irkens are, I'll be fine." 777 assured him, and Keef smiled. "Yes, I eat meat." He said.

"Thank goodness." Membrane said, adding eggs in too once the bacon cooked a little; he then began stacking waffles since he knew Zim would eat a lot. "Keef, can you get the bottles of syrup out of the cabinet over there? Don't let Gir have them no matter how much he begs." He said.

"Gotcha Mr. Membrane," Keef replied and went to get the syrup, then gave it to Membrane. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Membrane said and poured the syrup on the stack for Zim, so they could soak it in; he had learned from computer exactly how the Irken wanted his waffles and decided he would do that. He hummed a little as Gaz walked into the kitchen, looking slightly perky. "Where's Dib, we need to eat and go, I have things to do later."

Keef looked over and hummed. "Still asleep I believe, he and Zim woke up at three this morning since Zim was hungry." He said, has always been such a light sleeper. Which sometimes ended up in some sleepless nights when his parents would fight, at least soon he would be out of there and hoped his mother would come with him.

"Well, he better wake up soon, I haven't all day," Gaz said as she sat at the table.

"Oh yeah! Your boyfriend is coming today huh?" Keef asked, smiling.

Membrane hummed and sat at the table. "And will I get to meet this boyfriend?" He asked as Dib walked into the kitchen seemingly all dressed. "Morning." He yawned as he grabbed a plate and sat down to eat.

"Morning, son." Membrane said, and Gaz scoffed. "About time." She muttered, quickly eating her own food. Dib rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I know. I meant to wake up an hour ago." He admitted as he took another bite of his food. "Also, computer…I was wondering if it were possible to fuse the nanobots that built this base with the new one, so we have an underground ship garage or something. Just in case there weren't enough Nanos in the one we got."

"Yes, I have already programmed these to merge so this place will be nothing more than the plot of land we found." Computer said.

Dib nodded at that and smiled. "Alright." He replied. "After we eat we'll go." He assured Gaz and Keef as Zim wobbled into the room a few minutes later, apparently still half asleep as he crawled onto Dib's lap. The Irken slowly began eating once Membrane set his food down in front of him, though he looked like he would fall back to sleep at any moment.

"Still tired?" Dib asked as he rubbed his back and Zim nodded while Dib wrapped his free arm around him, rubbing his belly a little as he ate. Zim purred softly, and Membrane smiled at how loving his son was; he vaguely wondered if he and his best friend could have ever been like that, but he doubted it. They had never loved each other that much. Keef smiled as he watched them, they were just so cute, once he finished his food he put the plate in the sink and Gaz did the same. She wanted Dib to eat faster, but understood Zim needed the contact, at least until he woke up fully; so, she would deal with it.

Dib continued to rub the other's stomach and kissed Zim's neck lightly; he smiled and kept the Irken close. "Feels like the girls are up." He said after a moment, earning a nod from Zim in agreement. The movements were waking him up even further. "Zim can eat now if you wish to go…" He said, not really wanting to let him go, but he could see Gaz really wanted this over and done with.  
The human nodded and sighed softly. "Yeah, we should get it over with." He replied and kissed him softly. "Love you, babe."

"Zim loves you too," Zim said and kissed him back. "Now set Zim down and go to work so my tallest can be impressed, and blah blah blah." He said, and Dib chuckled softly as he got up still holding Zim in his arms; he then set the Irken down on the chair he had previously been occupying. "Alright, once we get the base up and working, we'll get Keef's things." He said and grabbed his phone and communicator in case the Tallest or Zim called him while he was out.

The Redhead smiled and got out of his chair, excited. "Alright, let's go!" He said and followed Dib to help him with the Nano build. Once the trunk was open Dib and him, set it in and then closed it up. "You have the plans ready Gaz?" Dib asked as he got in the car.

"Of course, everything down to the last detail. I have already worked with computer for it to be possible." She said and then sat in the back seat, letting Keef sit in the front with Dib as she laid in the back. "Alright." He replied and started the car once Keef was buckled in. He drove through town till they reached Tak's old base was and parked the car.

"Alright, how do we relocate it?" Dib asked as he got out of the car and Gaz hummed. "We need to get computer inside, and he will make it capsize till we find a place."

Dib nodded and went to go transfer Computer inside, once he was inside the system he left before computer got to work, making the building capsize shortly after the human was out. It then became two thirds the size of the current Nano box they were going to use. Of course, the people stare but then go about their lives, and Dib shook his head, grabbing the box and putting it in his trunk to the side as he and Keef went to get the other out.

Once the box was set down on the ground, Dib inserted the computer into it before stepping away and watching it build itself. It was like watching a waterfall in reverse as nanobots seemed to wash over each other, cascading upward against gravity. Gaz opened her eyes fully to watch in wonder as her design became a reality right in front of her. "Wow…" Keef said beside her and Dib smiled. "Yeah…"

Soon the beautiful monastery was done, and the buzz of the nanobots died down; Gaz rushed inside to look, it was just as beautiful on the inside with all the colors and decorations. It was more colorful than the outside world, but not enough to overstimulate the senses; there were a lot of blues in common areas to encourage gathering. Yellows for calming and stained-glass windows everywhere to filter in soothing light, and since it was nanotechnology it was all the beauty of the building, but none of the drafty air.

Dib and Keef walked inside a moment later, and Dib smiled. "It looks way better in person, you did a beautiful job Gaz."

"Thanks." She couldn't wait to show it to Kael. "Let's make sure everything is set up, and we can go get Keef's stuff." She said, maybe by then the massive would be in range. Dib nodded and went to see if everything was in order as Keef looked around, exploring what would soon be his and everyone's new home. There were many rooms, many single style dorms and then a couple rooms, things like full college suits for the more sociable people.

There were more rooms and suite types, and they looked comfy and livable, there were both water-based bathrooms and cleansing gel bathrooms; even some unassigned in case there were special needs. The medical bay was enormous and well equipped, a massive kitchen and many small kitchens were around as well. Dib smiled as he looked it all over, nodding…it was so amazing. "This is great." He said, happy that they'll be in a more significant place for their growing family.

Once they finished admiring her work, they headed back over to Gaz who had been waiting for them at the entrance. "You did great Gaz." He said.

"Thanks, I tried." She said and went to get in the car, the boys following.

Dib started the car once everyone was in, taking directions from Keef until they got to his neighborhood, the redhead frowned when he saw his dad's car in the driveway. "Damn…" He sighed as Dib parked the car, sure his parents had been fighting a lot, but it was mainly because Keef had recently come out. He had always known he was and he figured his parents had suspected; his father wasn't too thrilled about it, but his mother was accepting.


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank my amazing Beta Reader Ghostteaart on DA for your help in editing this chapter ^^

Zim was in a very intense chess match with membrane while eating a grilled cheese he had made as 777 watched intently, wanting to see who would win. The Irken carefully set a rook out, and Membrane contemplated his next move a little, rubbing his chin in thought before setting his Knight down to destroy the piece. This drew out a growl from Zim, but he took the knight with his queen. 777 looked up when he heard a car approach the base; he stood to see. “They’re back,” he announced. Zim’s antenna perked in excitement. 

“they were faster than expected!” He exclaimed, and Membrane nodded, putting their stalemate game up, knowing Zim wouldn’t have the attention span for it at this point. 

The Vortian opened the door to see Gaz and Keef taking Dib out of the car, the raven-haired male’s arms over each of their shoulders though he seemed to be walking just fine though there was some blood. “Take him to the medical wing…what happened?” He asked as Zim panicked at the smell of Dib’s blood. 

“Dib!” He rushed over to him, finding the wound on his leg, blood was already starting to slow, but it was enough to send the small Irken into a panic attack. “Whathappenedtoyou!” He cried his spooch twisting into a knot.

“Keef’s dad attacked us, don’t worry…Dib will be fine; he just needs to be looked at.” Gaz tried to explain, but it wasn’t helping the Irken any now. Dib pulled Zim close and pet his antenna soothingly. “Shh…I’m alright baby, I’m okay.” He whispered into his antenna.

“But! You're bleeding! Blood, you're bleeding…you could die without blood!” Zim knew he had made Dib bleed many times before, but this was different. It hurt infinitely more, and he cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his spooch because of his panicking. “Zim, you need to calm down, the smeets…” Dib said, worried for his lover.

Membrane looked to 777. “Come, help me with this.” He could take care of Dib’s leg, but from the face, Zim was making they would be dealing with a bit more than that. 777 took Zim in his arms. “Deep breaths Zim…Gir, monitor the smeets.” He told the robot before turning back to the Irken. “Zim, everything is going to be okay, you just need to calm yourself down, or the smeets are going to come early.”

“The smeets are not ready Master,” Gir said as he climbed up Membrane and Dib, using his cold hands to cool Zim’s forehead. “They are worried, they don’t want you to be sad. The smeets know Dib will be okay.” He soothed, using Dib’s actual name for once as he produced something like an oxygen mask from his chest. He placed it on Zim’s face, so he could breathe with it. “Just breathe.” He instructed, and Zim did his best to breathe through the pain in his spooch, it was terrible, but he couldn’t let this happen; his smeets needed him. 

As the fresh air started filling the mask, it got a little easier for Zim to breathe through the pain. “That’s it…good, it’s going to be okay.” 777 said in a soothing voice as Zim calmed down. Dib sighed in relief, though he was still anxious for the Irken as Membrane gently sat him down on the table, letting them focus on Zim while he used the scissors to cut away at his pant leg. He then began cleaning it, reopening it to make sure there was no debris in it, the fresh smell of blood making Zim’s eyes widen, and his breath picks up once more. “Don’t worry Zim, I am just cleaning it out.” He assured him as Gir continued to cool the pregnant alien’s head.

“It’s okay my friend, just breath.” 777 said as he rubbed his back while Dib’s hand rubbed at the Irken’s antenna. Zim started to calm as Membrane began stitching up the long cut, being careful as he cleaned the blood away as soon as it appeared. The alien relaxed a little but continued to breathe as the pain in his spooch began settling. “Aww…they are happy again, they don’t like it when you hurt…” Gir praised his master for doing well.

“Thanks, dad,” Dib said after a moment, and Zim continued to breathe before passing out and being held by the Vortian; his body working to recover from the almost labor he had been in while Membrane cleaned and wrapped the wound. He was using far more gauze and tape than necessary if the thing decided to bleed there was no way he was letting it get out to be smelled by the Irken.

“Your welcome son now, tell us what happened…” Membrane said

Dib sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “We went to Keef’s after we set up the base and his dad was home; he was drunk and called Keef and his mom a whore…Keef yelled at him, defending his mom. The guy struck him, and Gaz went to check on him, and before he could touch either Keef or Gaz, I got in front of him and stopped his punch with my hand.” He said, being thankful for his fast reflexes. “I told Gaz and Keef to go pack his things, and then I told the fucker that I wouldn’t allow him to touch them, and he said he would treat his kid how he wanted. Then I kicked him in the gut, and that’s when he slashed me with the glass…and I shot him in the head.” He explained.

The older man nodded in understanding, then anger as he heard the rest of his story, but then it all turned to shock when he heard the last part. “You shot him?” He asked, and Dib nodded, sighing a little. “No one hurts a member of my family if I can help it.” He said, setting the Irken weapon to the side. This wasn’t the first time he had done something like this, and he doubted it would be the last of course. His father’s frown increased further as he listened. “This…this isn’t the first time, is it?” He knew that look in Dib’s eyes, and the lack of shock that almost always accompanies the first kill; his son…what had he missed over the years?

His son bit his lip and sighed. “Zim and I made a temporary truce once to hunt down a guy who had hurt Gaz, but she doesn’t know about it, and I prefer she didn’t; she believes he moved away.” He said, and Membrane gave a sigh, running a hand through the scythe of hair on his head. “She won’t find out from me…I have been so foolish…” He muttered the last part to himself; he had missed so much of his children’s lives due to his work, and he was just now finding out his son had killed people…and just did it again. He wouldn’t tell Gaz, it was a secret, and he knew secrets; he lived on, so it wouldn’t be so difficult to hold this one.

Dib sighed as he looked at his father, wondering if he thought differently of him again, especially after realizing he had killed someone twice. “I know it’s a lot to take in…” He sighed, looking away.

“No, it’s fine…well, not fine…you know what I mean. But I understand, I once had to do the same for your mother, twice actually…but I am just upset this happened, and that I’m just now finding out about it. I could have been there for you both, it’s just…” He had no excuse; his lab was his haven, his refuge. He hated the house they lived in, but he couldn’t just move…and there was so much work to take his mind off everything. Plus, the less everyone saw of him and Dib together the better, but it was no excuse; he had abandoned his kids, and they had to grow up because of it.

Dib looked at him and sighed. “What matters is that you’re here for us now.” He said glad their dad was trying.

“Oh yes, I am not leaving you two again, you are stuck with parental supervision until one of us dies.” He said which caused Zim’s antenna to twitch and frown in his sleep, so Membrane quickly recovers. “You know, in the far, far…far distant future and…unicorns?” He said lamely, and Zim giggled in his sleep.

Dib chuckled at that and looked at Zim, smiling as he pets his antennae. “I guess I can live with that.” He replied.

“They like unicorns,” Gir said, playing with his feet on the floor since he wasn’t needed now.

“They do huh?” Dib asked, looking at Gir with a smile.

Gir nodded happily, curling into a ball and rolling around. “Yes, and dragons, they like dragons too…”

“Dragons too? What else do they like?” Dib asked, watching the robot.

“Hmm…one thinks she likes the smell of roses, the other prefers lilies, master likes sniffing flowers when no one is looking,” Gir said, pointing to Zim’s sleeping face and Membrane listened intently, taking notes as Zim had asked him to do if Gir said things when he couldn’t hear them. Dib smiled. “I see.” He said and got up off the table carefully; he went over and rubbed Zim’s belly. “Anything else Gir?” He asked, looking at the SIR Unit curiously. “They like it when people talk, they like when Master talks to them too, it makes them feel warm in here.” He said, pointing to where a heart would be, which was south of where the cardiac spooch would be.

“They like mommy’s voice.” Dib smiled.

Gir nodded happily. “I like it too when master doesn’t yell. He doesn’t do that much anymore though, they don’t like it when he yells either. It makes them sad.” He said, and Dib chuckled a little, finding it funny since Zim used to yell practically all the time. “They really like it when Master purrs, or when Mary hums. Hm…one likes sweet foods, but the other likes savory foods…” Dib nodded as he listened to Gir tell him about the smeets and Membrane smiled while they learned about the children, still taking careful notes for the Irken. 

After a moment, Dib picked the Irken up and held him in his arms, knowing Zim would feel better if he had more contact with him. “Daw~,” Gir said, getting up. “They are so happy, you are okay! And now, I’m gonna go play with my pig, they’re going to sleep now.” Gir said, running off and Dib chuckled softly as he watched. 

777 hummed. “Why don’t you go take Zim and rest, we’ll notify you when the new resident comes. He said, and Dib nodded, carrying Zim to their room as Membrane set his notes aside. “If things stay this exciting, I will die before I am old.” He said, gleaning the stuff he used and throwing the bloody pant leg away as the other chuckled in reply. “There certainly is no lack of excitement around here it seems.” 777 smiled.

“I kind of like it though, I never really felt close to my children before this…so if my second opportunity comes at the price of an early heart attack I think I am okay with that.” Membrane decided.

“At least you get to spend more time with your children, plus grandchildren.” 777 replied.

“I am thankful for that.” Membrane agreed.

~In space~

On the Massive, Purple noted they were getting close to Earth. “How long till we are in range?” He asked, looking toward the techs who were busying themselves. “About three hours, sir.” One tech replied, earning a smirk from Purple who then turned to Red. “How much you wanna bet if we wake Kael up he could do it in one?” He asked, pulling out his wallet as he was serious about the betting. It had been a while since he Massive has had its metaphorical legs stretched after all.

Red chuckled a little. “With his speeding, I wouldn’t doubt it.” He replied, and Purple whined. “Aw, no monies, what…” He sighed dramatically, putting his wallet away. “Oh well, should we call ahead and say we will be there soon or just show up?” He asked.

The other hummed in thought. “We should call ahead.” He said.

“Yay! Ray! As your final assignment aboard the Massive, call Earth!” Purple pointed to the apathetic Irken who began typing in the code and sending the call forward, soon the screen popped up to broadcast that it was waiting for someone to answer the call.

Dib heard the sound and went to answer before the noise woke Zim. “Hello.”

Purple waved. “Hello Dib-human, we are just calling to tell you we would be there within three hours, about one if Red would have let me wake Kael.” He pouted slightly at his co-tallest, who rolled his eyes. “He’s been flying all night and needs rest, I will not allow a drowsy pilot to fly,” Red replied.

Dib nodded. “You could probably get one of the others to speed, though I doubt they are as eager.” He smiled.

Purple tapped his chin. “Curse you being sensible, I wanted a good bet running though, so sad…so, where is Zim?” He asked.

“Resting, I came home with a pretty bad cut on my leg, and he flipped out, it took Gir to finally calm him down,” Dib explained, and Purple gave a surprised look at that. “The SIR Unit succeeded where you failed…hm…interesting. It must be the odd connection they have with the smeets…” Purple said, reaching down to pick the robot up. “This is Hero; he’s my SIR Unit.” He smiled and looked at the robot. “Hero say hi!” He said.

Hero giggled. “Hello, there big head!” 

Dib rolled his eyes at that and smiled. “Hello, Hero.”

A snicker left the purple-clad Tallest. “Now Hero, that’s not nice.” He said, and Dib shrugged it off. Honestly, it wasn’t that big a deal since everyone practically remarked on his head all the time. Of course, he had grown into it since he was a child, so it was about the size of a normal head by now. “Gir calls me that sometimes, it’s become more of a nickname by now. Along with Mary, no idea why he calls me that though.” He shrugged as the robot soon went to singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

Purple nodded at that and pet his robot. “I see…so what was great enough to injure Zim’s greatest enemy? You know, before you turned his mate.” He asked, somewhat curious, but also interested since it had proven to be even more data on both the natures of a pregnant Irken and a SIR Unit.

“Earlier?” Dib asked. “We were going to pick up Keef’s things at his house. Unfortunately, his father was drunk, and some not too nice words were exchanged...next thing you know Keef’s dad hit him, and Gaz went to him to see if he was okay. Before the guy could hit either of them again, I rushed over and grabbed his hand and told them to go pack while I took care of him. I punched him in the gut, and he slashed me with some glass, then I shot him.” He explained once again which earned a nod from Purple and Red.

“Does this sort of thing happen often?” Purple asked since he knew so little of Earth’s customs and since he was a soldier, the fact that Dib killed someone didn’t register as a problem to him.

“And is Keef alright?” Red asked.

Dib nodded. “He’s alright, and no…most parents love and stuff…but Keef’s dad didn’t like the fact that Keef liked the same gender…that’s not exactly accepted most places here.” He replied, and Purple wondered if it was a safe place for his people to be if that was the case.

“Is it accepted enough that our people will be safe if this gender thing is an issue?” Purple asked.

“It shouldn’t be an issue,” Dib assured.

Purple gave the nod, trusting Dib’s judgment since the attack on the redhead child appeared to be an isolated incident. “Alright, but Zim is okay now, you said?”

Dib smiled. “He’s fine, resting now.” He assured and showed them the sleeping Irken snuggled under the covers. “Aww…” Purple nodded at the cute sleeping Irken. “Well, I am glad he is safe. Is the construction done on the house?” He asked.

“It’s done.” The human replied. “We just haven’t moved in yet though, the incident sort of pushed that back for the moment, but we’re getting there.” He assured turning the screen back to himself as he spoke once more. “It’s set up, and Gaz designed it.”

“Oh really?” He remarked. “She can design buildings too? Kael almost can’t stop himself from bragging on his smart and talented girlfriend; he might be blown away if he finds out she is an architect too.” Purple said, exaggerating just a wee bit until he has another couple to focus his interest on, they were the brunt of his energy.

Dib chuckled softly. “He’s got a multi-talented girl on his hands.” He nodded.

Red nodded and smiled till he remembered something. “Oh! There was something we were going to ask, but it was the middle of the night for you guys.” He said, and Purple perked up at that. “Yes, we were wondering if you had been able to find anything on the SIR Units in the control brains files.” He said.

“Oh yeah,” Dib replied, having searched through a lot of stuff to find the information. “Obviously before you guys started using them for invading, SIR. Units were used to help the ones expecting smeets. The information I found said that they could mentally connect with the smeet and keep track of its vitals, but what the creator hadn’t expected was their ability to see farther into the future when it came to the smeet…I guess to make sure that it didn’t get hurt.” He explained, going over the information he had found in his head. “Though it’s kind of odd.”

Purple nodded at this. “So, what was odd, the mental connection or the inherent psychic-ness?” He asked.

“The being psychic,” Dib replied. “The creator hadn’t expected that himself, but luckily it came in handy when his mate had developed complications while giving birth.” 

“I see, that is amazing,” Purple said, finding complications before their time could prove to be very helpful in treating or preventing them. “All the more reason they should be given to all the pregnant Irkens.”

“Exactly, also I found something else involving the antennae when it comes to lactating…after a while, the mates who are expecting antenna will hurt, and it’s because they will need some rubbing till the tips get sticky…” He explained. “The other mate needs to lick the antenna to stimulate them till they open up a bit.” 

“I see, did it have any information on Vortian-Irken pairs? It is apparently slower, but does we have to figure out how much?” Purple asked.

Dib shook his head. “I could ask 777 if I don’t find that information I’m still looking through.” 

“Good,” Purple said, subtly looking at Ray in worry. “Ray, I lied, can you go get some donuts for us while we are talking?”

“Yes, my tallest.” The Irken bowed before leaving, once he was gone Purple turned back to the screen. “What does it say about Irkens who lose their mates? Or ones with altered mental states?”

“It may take a while for them to move on,” Dib replied. “But it is possible for them to find happiness with another mate if their SIR is there to help them through, things should gradually get a little better. We could have a therapist come in, so he could talk with him or something…I mean I’m sure Farzix wouldn’t mind working with us for a while on that.”

“You could just see if he wants to be employed full time,” Purple said. “But therapy would be a good idea, we will contact him for you, the Irken we are sending you needs a lot of care.” 

Dib nodded at that. “I understand, thanks.”

Purple nodded, glad there appeared to be hope for the apathetic Irken and was about to talk about the matter further till Ray returned with the donuts. “Ah, thank you,” Purple said and took them as Ray nodded, responding to his post; his SIR staying close to him as he had been making sure the Irken had gotten enough food for himself.

“Anyway,” Dib said after a moment. “I’ll keep looking up the information once we’re all moved into the new base.” He assured as the subject was dropped for now.

“Excellent, we’ll call once we arrive in range, thank you for the help, Dib.” Purple smiled.

“Your welcome.” Dib smiled back and ended the call.

Purple turned from the screen and observed the SIR and his master, how the robot was taking care of the Irken and how Ray tried his best to do what he could; he knew that the Irken would have a better chance with a change of scenery. “So, Red, are you excited to finally see this Earth place?” He asked as he turned to his mate, entwining their hands. The other nodded and smiled. “Yes, I am.” He replied.

Red had to admit he was a little excited to be exploring the planet a bit; he had heard Zim talk about it several times over the years and had to admit it interested him a bit.

~o~o~

Membrane was surveying some charts and graphs on a screen; he had been working diligently on cleaning the planet for his children and promoting environmental awareness as of late. He turned to see some footage of the city and honestly, it looked cleaner; he hadn’t been able to tackle the cesspool yet, unfortunately. But even it looked marginally better after he put air filters and water filters everywhere.

The Vortian stood beside him as he watched the screen with him. “Luckily the other scientists should be here soon to help.” He said, having been able to help him a tiny bit, though he knew the others would be able to provide more assistance.

“Yes, thank you for helping me get up to speed on foreign science.” Membrane said, knowing they could have been farther, but he had the other Vortian teaching him while they were working, and it was wonderful food for the mind. “You are welcome.” 777 replied, glad he had been able to help the other with what he could.

“What we have accomplished so far has been far more than many in decades have done, so I am at least thankful for that.” Membrane told him, and 777 nodded, smiling.

~o~o~

Zim awoke about an hour or so after the call and rubbed his eyes before crawling onto Dib who was laying down beside him. “Are you okay?” He asked, scanning Dib with wide magenta eyes as the human wrapped his arms around him, smiling. “I’m alright babe.” He assured, kissing him softly. The Irken nodded, glad he couldn’t smell the blood on Dib any longer. “Zim is sorry he panicked; he doesn’t know what came over him…Zim must have been in the way…” He said, looking down, antenna wilting a little.

The human shook his head and pet his antenna. “No baby, you were just fine…Gir calmed you down.” He said, and Zim nodded, nuzzling the human. “Zim missed Gaz’s explanation…what happened?” He asked as he relaxed against him, glad for his now clear head.

Dib hummed and gave yet another explanation of what had happened back at Keef’s house. “We arrived at Keef’s, and his dad called him and his mother a whore, then he hit Keef when he defended his mother…then Gaz went to check on him. Before the guy could hit her, I grabbed his hand and punched him hard in the gut…he then slashed me in the leg with glass, then I killed him.” He explained, earning a nod from the Irken. Zim had to admit that he was vaguely disappointed he couldn’t help; he wouldn’t admit it, but Dib was kind of sexy when he was mad enough to kill someone.

“Zim wishes he could have helped but must settle to be happy that neither Gaz nor Keef were seriously injured…and that you are okay.” He said and kissed Dib’s cheek.

Dib kissed him back and chuckled softly. “At least this time I didn’t have a panic attack after the fact.” He said, remembering how he had hyperventilated and freaked out after killing the asshole who had hurt his sister. “And I think Keef called his mom.” He said after a moment.

“That’s good, at least she’s alright, and even the panic was alright. Zim has researched humans who have had nightmares for years after a kill.” Zim said, remembering that it was the first time he had let Dib stay over at his base. Dib nodded at that before remembering. “Oh, the Tallest said they are three hours away from Earth. Purple wanted to wake Kael, but Red said he didn’t want a drowsy pilot flying the Massive.” He chuckled softly, and Zim nodded.

“As amusing as that would be, probably a better idea to let him sleep; he needs his energy for his probably imminent time with Gaz.” 

“Yeah,” Dib replied and nuzzled him, smiling. “We should probably get moving into the new base.” He said, earning a nod from Zim who stretched a bit. “Computer can capsize everything, but we have to secure what needs not crushed and remove all organic things and people,” Zim said as he got up off Dib as the human sat up. “So, we should probably get a moving truck for certain things,” Dib said.

The Irken nodded and wiggled out of bed, grunting a little when one of the smeets kicked him. “That isn’t very nice…” Zim said, tapping his belly in reprimand as Dib chuckled softly. “They’re just saying hello.” He said and rubbed the Irken’s belly.

“Gir said some stuff and my dad wrote it down for you.” He mentioned.

“Yes! Zim will read it once we get everything moving.” Zim said, excited for more data.

The human nodded and changed into some different pants since the ones he had on were ruined by the fight, and his dad had cut the pant leg off. “I’ll go get a moving truck.” He said and kissed him softly, earning a soft purr from Zim. “Zim will alert everyone and get all the moving things outside.”

“Alright, I’ll be back,” Dib said and left to go get a moving van once he found his keys as Zim walked into the living room, spying Keef on the couch. “Keef, can you help Zim?” He asked the redhead, noticing the bruise on his face but makes sure he doesn’t stare at it. The redhead looked up, away from the notepad he had been looking at and smiled. “Sure! What do you need help with?” He asked as he got up and went over to him.

“We need to let everyone know we are moving and all organic materials, as well as non-nanobot created materials, need to be taken to the lawn.” The Irken explained, vaguely wondering what Keef was doing, but pushed his curiosity down for now. “Oh! Alright then…though you shouldn’t be moving anything because you're pregnant.” Keef said.

Zim growled a little. “Fine, but you will carry Zim’s share.” He said snootily with his metaphorical nose in the air, even though his share would not have been much at all. “Now, let us rally the other housemates for work!” He said, already on to the next objective.

Keef chuckled a little. “I mean at least the heavy things silly.” He assured and went to go tell everyone it was time to pack while Zim took out a pad of sticky notes and began sticking them on everything that needed to go outside, such as plants, specific tools, and furniture. Keef came back a moment later once he told the others and then started moving things Zim had put some notes on. The Irken carried little stuff as promised and set them down carefully but had to take a break to rub his tummy which was still a tiny bit stressed from earlier.

~o~o~

777 put the last thing down as Dib pulled up with a moving truck. The Irken had fallen asleep during his tiny break, and Gir had wrapped him up in a blanket cocoon before carrying him out. Once outside he sang a soft lullaby to his master and the smeets as the house capsized when everyone was out of it. 

A smile reached Dib’s face as he watched, then grabbed the box the base had been made from, putting it in the van with all the rest of their belongings. “Dad, you want to drive my car there? I’ll take Zim and 777.” He said as he pulled out his keys. The older man nodded, reaching for them when Gaz swiped them from him. “As if, get in the passenger seat.” She said, getting in the driver’s side.

Membrane sighed. “No confidence in my ability to drive, does she even have her license?” He asked.

Dib nodded. “Yeah, took her to get it last year.”

“Last year…” Membrane said the legal age here is sixteen so that meant that since he told everyone that she was a year younger than Dib, that should make her seventeen and Dib should be eighteen. He thinks; he really should ask, but he can’t bring himself to do that. “That’s nice, at least she’s driving legally.” He said as he got in the passenger side. Dib nodded as he got in the van and Gir got in beside him carefully as he held the still sleeping Irken in his arms. “I'm gonna miss that house…” The robot said, and Dib pats his head. “I know Gir.” He comforted as he drove once the Vortian got inside as well.

Along the way Zim awoke, still wrapped up but felt nice and warm, so he didn’t move. “Are we on our way?” He asked with mild excitement.

“Yep.” Dib smiled and put his arm around him, once they were at the new location he parked the van. “Here we are.” He stated as Zim tried to wiggle out of the blanket, but Gir tied it too well. “Gir, I need out! Zim wants to seeeee!” He whined, and Gir giggled. “I forgot how!” Dib rolled his eyes and chuckled softly as he tried to help his lover out of the blanket, which didn’t take too long, thankfully. He smiled as Zim latched onto him a moment later. “Show me the new home!” He said, wanting to be like a bride in a movie he had seen once.

Dib got out of the van, holding Zim firmly in his arms as he walked into the new base, showing him around the place that Gaz had designed. The look of awe on Zim’s face said it all; he loved every bit of it, wide eyes drinking every bit of it in. “Zim loves it! Gaz must be rewarded; how shall we reward the Gaz child?” He asked, and Dib smiled. “Not sure.” He answered as he walked around. “Which room do you want us to have?”

“It should be somewhere easy to find in case someone needs us, also close to the food…” Zim said, feeling mild hunger now. This earned a nod from Dib, and he walked over toward a room that was close to the bathroom and the kitchen. “This one?” He asked, and Zim looked around a moment before deciding that this room was the one they should have.

“Do you like it? We are going to be living in it for the foreseeable future.” Zim said, wanting Dib to be happy too.

Dib smiled and kissed him. “I like it.” He assured.

“Then we should live here!” Zim exclaimed with an authoritative excitement. “We should check on the others to see how they are doing.” He decided after a moment.

The human gave the nod and carried him to where the others were, it seemed his father had found the coffee shop which was currently manned by a robot, but the sign said it was looking for an organic worker. Gaz was in the foyer making sure everything was exactly where she designed it, and Gir was at the built-in taco stand, which also had a sign for an organic worker. There was no doubt Gir would most likely be spending a lot of time at that stand as well since he adored tacos so much.

Dib looked around, enjoying how it was set up once more. “Yeah, at least everyone will have a job, you think the Tallest would be willing to spare one of the medical drones so that we can have checkups and stuff?” He asked.

“I will ask, we need an actual medic if we want this to work…” Zim said, realizing they had been doing everything touch and go thus far.

“Yeah,” Dib replied.

“My mom is a nurse at the hospital, maybe she could?” Keef asked, overhearing their conversation; he bit his lip in thought after the fact. “But she doesn’t know about aliens…” He said, unsure of his decision now.

Zim looked at Keef in pity. “You know we could ask her and if she can accept what we are then we employ her if not…we can always erase her memories of the incident, how did she uh…take the news…about your father? Does she know?” He asked, and Keef nodded.

“She knows, she’s been trying to leave him for a while but me being there sort of stopped her from doing that,” Keef replied.

Zim hummed. “I see, well if she was willing to accept that one of your friends happened to murder your father and leave his corpse lying around, I don’t see why she would have a problem with aliens.” He said, not thinking to filter his words this time. Keef bit his lip; he hadn’t really told her about the fact that one of his friends had murdered the horrible excuse of a man. “I’m leaving out that part, but I think she’ll be fine with aliens.” He said.

The Irken nodded at that. “Alright.” He hoped Keef’s mother would accept the aliens; he didn’t want Keef lying for the rest of his life to his mother about the world he was involved in.

“I kind of told her the location so she’ll be here after she gets off work though,” Keef said.

Dib nodded. “Alright, thanks, Keef.” 

“Good.” Zim looked at the clock after a moment. “Oh, the Massive should be in range any minute!” He shouted in excitement, wiggling in Dib’s arms happily.

Dib chuckled softly and hummed. “We should get the things moved into the rooms.” Keef nodded and went to get the rest of the stuff out of the truck while Zim once again carried small things and noticed that everything was an inch or two shorter than conventional measurements. Not enough to inconvenience his human friend, but enough to be convenient for the average sized Irken at least.

As they finished putting things where they should go, Dib looked up from what he was doing when he heard a ship outside. The Irken went out, curious to see who it was, there was a special place for ships to land just out of view of the public. Dib followed and saw the ship go down into the garage.

Zim saw Kael and one slightly shorter, but older Irken with him, the elder was about his age. “Welcome! Hello Kael, and you must be Ray. My name is Zim, it is nice to meet you.” Ray rubbed his arm as his SIR Unit jumped out of the ship behind him. “Hi, oh and this is Key, my SIR.” 

Zim smiled at the bot. “It’s nice to meet you.” He told it before looking at Kael. “Gaz should be in the foyer I think, she wants to show you around. But I don’t think she would be opposed if you hugged her first.” He told him teasingly.

Kael nodded. “I will go to her.” He smiled and headed inside to find Gaz.

Gaz is where they said she would be; her nose is buried in a tablet, using a small pen to control the nanobots and moving a few things just a little bit to the right and left. She didn’t hear the ship land, so she didn’t notice Kael’s presence as she worked. “Working on the base a bit?” He asked. “You are doing a lovely job.” She jumped a little and nearly dropped the tablet but recovered quickly before turning to glare at who would dare interrupt her work, only to see Kael. Suddenly her cloud of death and doom was gone, and she smiled, hugging him. “You made it! And thanks, I still have some fine tuning to do, but that can wait. How are you?” She asked.

Kael chuckled a little and hugged her back. “Much better…” He replied, kissing her cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Gaz replied before breaking the hug, setting the tablet and pen on the table before taking his hand. “Want a tour?” She asked.

Kael nodded. “I would love one.”

She smiled and began showing him around the structure, which literally was equipped to be a small city on its own, even had gardening areas. I designed it to be self-sustainable in case a lot didn’t want to leave the building.” She explained, and Kael nodded as he looked around and listened to her. “I see, you did a wonderful job.” He smiled.

Gaz smiled wider at the praise. “Thanks, so what have you been doing since I talked with you last?” she asked, and Kael shrugged. “Flying, and when I’m not flying, playing the games you gave me.” He answered, his smile not leaving his face.

“Think you are good enough to take me on?” She asked, smiling at him.

“Guess we’ll have to find out, hm?” Kael smirked a little.

“We can go right after dinner if you want?” Gaz replied, smirking back. “or if we wait till after school tomorrow, we can spend most of the time after, together.”

Kael smiled and nodded, putting his arm around her. “Either is fine with me.”

Gaz tapped her chin. “Let’s go tomorrow since it’s a Friday.”

He nodded. “Sounds good to me, can’t wait.” Gaz smiled as Professor Membrane walked by, noticing the new Irken and quickly took note of the conjoined hands. “Ah, Gaz, who is this?” He asked, and she looked at him, not expecting him this early. “Dad, this is Kael, Kael, this is a dad.” 

Kael’s antenna went to attention as he looked at the older male. “Ah, hello Sir, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you as well; my name is Professor Membrane.” He said, extending his hand to shake which the Irken took happily.

Membrane had to admit he felt a bit awkward. “I know this is the part where I am supposed to spew death threats and the like, but I have never been good at that, so…you understand that if you quit making her smile, I can and will destroy you, correct?” He decided to be upfront about it, and Gaz facepalmed in embarrassment. “Dad…”

Kael nodded at that. “Yes, I quite understand sir, though I do intend to keep her happy.” He said.

“Well good.” Membrane straightened up almost twice the still growing Irken’s size, pleased as he felt he fulfilled his part as a father to Gaz in this matter. “Well, now that this is settled, I got a message from Zim saying dinner was at six. Everyone has to go as we have to do our best to make Ray feel at home.”

Kael nodded and sighed. “Yes, he lost his mate due to blood poisoning, and he’s with smeet.” He explained and 777 hummed in thought as he walked into the room. “The one with the Vortian mate, correct? He’ll be carrying the smeet for six months.” 

“That’s good to know, we have a time frame…that must have been devastating, just from what I saw of Zim’s reaction to Dib getting a gash on his leg…” Membrane said with a little sympathy as he remembered when Dib and Gaz’s mother had passed away, it was awful.

777 nodded at that. “Well, we will do our best to make sure he feels at home then.” 

Membrane nodded and looked back at Kael. “So, they tell me you are a pilot, how do you like your job?” He asked, wanting to know more about the male who held his daughter’s affections. 

“I used to dream of becoming a pilot, I just never thought I would be one for the Massive. Admittedly I was a guard for the control brains before, and before I worked on the Massive, I worked on ships as a mechanic and built my own ship.” Kael explained.

“That is a very impressive resume, you must be very talented.” Membrane said, impressed that the guy had built his own ship, but then a thought hit him. “Wait, how old are you?” He could probably make allowances for Zim’s age but… 

“Dad!” Gaz groaned, slapping him on the back of the head. “You don’t just go around asking people how old they are!”

Kael chuckled a little. “No, it’s understandable Gaz. I can understand he is worried.” He said and thought about it, the math was a bit sketchy since he wasn’t quite sure on the details. “I have no intentions of doing anything that would harm her, I understand there is an age issue. But I assure you that Gaz and I do not intend to do anything as of right now, we want to see if this lasts and I honestly hope it does.” He said. “But if my age concerns you, I am 155…which I assume is 19 in your years…?” He said, unsure.

Membrane had to refuse to twitch, the male did reassure him, but he had read up on teens…though he had to keep in mind this male was an alien with vastly different values, and it isn’t like he could really say much if he were honest. Gaz may think she is sixteen, but if he is correct about Dib’s age then she is eighteen, but he can’t and won’t tell her that. He really wished he knew how old his kids were. “I see, well I will hold you do that, Gaz is still…underage here, which means no touchy.” He said.

“I understand sir,” Kael replied.

Gaz shook her head and took Kael’s hand as she led him away. “Okay dad, that’s enough. We will be good little non-hormonal teenagers, you can threaten him later.” She said out of obligation and Membrane waved, trusting his daughter completely. “Okay, bye daughter!”

Kael followed and shook his head. “He’s certainly protective.”

“Yeah, he’s trying his best,” Gaz said as they slow down in a random hallway. “He doesn’t know how to do it right most of the time, but the effort is shown, and that’s all I care for.” She told him. “Are you really that old? Zim insists you are younger than him.”

Kael chuckled softly. “I may have exaggerated to get a tiny bit of a rise out of him.” He admitted. “I’m a couple years younger than Zim.”

“You succeeded, did you see him try not to twitch? It was funny, so that puts you more in my age range. I turn 17 in three weeks.” She said, giggling a little at his trick on her father.

Kael nodded and chuckled softly. “I saw it.” He replied, putting his arm around her and Gaz leaned into his hold as they walked. “I planned our date, and I will pay this time, and did some research on a place with food you could eat so you don’t have to worry about food poisoning.” She said.

“Wonderful, I can’t wait.” Kael smiled.

~o~o~

Key hummed a forgotten Irken nursery rhyme as he grabbed Ray’s things; he was usually in a serious mood as of late, but he had been singing a lot for the smeet because he knew the smeet liked it. Ray was thankful for the robot helping him if it weren’t for Key he knew his smeets would be miserable. “The Tallest told me I would work for you in organizational management, so…where do you need me now?” He asked, expecting to work right away, but Zim shook his head. “You should relax a little.”

Dib nodded. “Yeah, rest a bit, you don’t need to work right away. We’ll show you to your room.” Ray nodded, grabbing two of his bags and letting Key have the rest. “If you say so…” He said as Keef came into the garage. “Need any help?” He asked, earning a hum from the small robot who decided to give him one of the many things he was carrying. “Okay.” Keef smiled a little and followed as he carried it.

Ray looked at the red-headed human, having been unaware there was another apart from the father unit besides the two siblings. “I’m Keef by the way.” The other spoke as he looked at Ray. “Ray, right?” 

“Yes, my name is Ray. I was sent here to be an Organizational Manager…this is my SIR Unit, Key.” He replied.

Keef nodded and smiled as he looked at the robot. “Hello, Key.”

Key looked at him a moment as if studying the human for a bit, then gave the nod. “Hello.”

Zim observed them as he was very interested in Ray; he was Zim’s first mission and as he watched he just felt sad; he could see Ray was entirely too neutral about being here. He leaned up in Dib’s arms to whisper in his ear. “We should throw a dinner party, so everyone can introduce themselves.” This earned a nod from the human. “Yeah, that would be a good idea,” Dib replied, earning a happy purr from Zim.

Dib smiled and pet Zim’s antenna a little, stopping when they reached Ray’s room. “This will be your room.” He told the other Irken, and Keef went to put the stuff inside with Key. It was a modest room that was a soothing yellow, with beautiful birds painted on the walls, sitting in branches of cherry blossom trees; it lets in more light than most of the other rooms. Gaz having specifically designed the place for this Irken when she found out about the situation.

Ray looked at the room in amazement. “This is too nice, this can’t be mine…” 

Dib nodded. “Yeah, it’s yours.” He smiled, and Zim nodded in agreement. “Yes, isn’t it pretty? You can stay in it if you like, and I forgot, we are having a dinner in two hours to introduce you to everyone! Won’t that be fun?” He said, and Ray looked at him before nodding, showing the barest of a smile as he looked at the room. “I guess…”

“Alright, well I should see if I can get dinner started then.” He said.

Zim nodded and smiled. “We will let you settle in, Keef might be inclined to help you if you ask.” He said, allowing Dib to carry him away, leaving Ray with the reformed creep. Keef watched them leave and then looked at Ray. “You don’t mind if I help do ya?” He asked.

“I guess not if it isn’t any bother,” Ray said, opening some drawers that matched the beauty of the rest of the room; he noted they were made of some sort of Earth wood. “I would like Shirts here, pants below it…and knickknacks we can put on top…” He said, feeling a bit more organized than he had in a while. With a new canvas to work with, he set up his room to his liking.

The redhead nodded as he listened, putting things where the other had asked him to. “Okay.” 

Ray, with Keef’s help, got everything put up and then sat on his bed to rest a minute, rubbing his belly which had been reacting oddly to him getting back on a regular eating schedule thanks to Key. “Thank you, Keef, I appreciate it, that would have taken far more effort if you hadn’t had helped.” He said.

Keef smiled. “Not a problem, glad I could help you out, Ray!” He said, happy to have helped the pregnant Irken out; he should be doing this stuff on his own, even if he did have a robot to help with things. Ray nodded in thanks, offering a small smile, something he hadn’t done in a while. “Many thanks anyway, do you have a job around here?”

The redhead shook his head in reply. “No, not right now. I just started living with Zim and Dib yesterday, and we just finished moving in here.” He said, and Ray nodded, rubbing his belly a little and bit his lip. “I know dinner is in two hours, but do you think it is okay if I get a shake? Key normally has me drink one between meals.” He said as he really wanted a little something right now.

“I’ll go see what I can do,” Keef assured and left the room.

Key watched him leave and stood beside Ray once he finished putting away some things; he let out a random giggle and blew a raspberry. “The smeet is happy.” 

“Is it? Why?” Ray asked his robot, laying down to wait for the human’s return, still rubbing his belly a bit.

“It likes this place,” Key replied, a smile on his small, robotic face.

Ray nodded in acknowledgment. “So far it isn’t so bad…” Key nodded and smiled as Keef came back with the shake and handed it to the Irken. “Here ya go, anything else?” He asked, and Ray smiled a little as he took it and tried it. “No thank you, this was all I needed, but…can you show me later where the dining hall is? They didn’t really show me anything.” He said, and the human gave the nod. “Of course, I don’t mind at all.”

Ray gave a grateful nod before looking down at his bed. “So…what now?” He asked as he finished his shake and Keef hummed his thought. “Well, you want to look around now before it’s time to eat?” He asked, and Ray stood. “Yes, a little.” He was tired, but he wanted to push out of sleep till after he had eaten dinner. Keef got up and walked with him out of his room with Key in tow as the human showed him around the place, the Irken was fascinated; he knew nanotech was terrific but to build this in all a matter of hours was just outstanding.

Key looked around with interest and noticed Zim’s SIR pigging out on some tacos; he shook his head and stayed close to Ray, but it seemed that the other robot saw him and flew over quickly. “Hi!” He shrieked at the Key, startling Ray who jumped into Keef. Key looked at him a bit unsure. “Hello…” He replied calmly and then scanned his master to make sure he was alright as Keef looked at Ray. “You okay? Sorry about that, Gir tends to be a little crazy.”

“I see that…” Ray said, subtly switching to Keef’s other side; he may not dislike the human, but he would use him as a shield if necessary. “I like babes! I’m Gir, who are you?”

“Key.” The other robot replied, and Gir smiled stupidly as he began singing a little tune to try and soothe Ray’s frazzled nerves. “I’m sorry I scared you!!” He shrieked before starting up his singing again as Ray nodded, taking the apology but didn’t get any closer to the robot. Key watched him in amusement but made sure Gir didn’t get closer to him as well as Keef leaned down. “Hey, why don’t you and Key go off exploring or something?” He asked, looking at Gir. “Just don’t get into trouble.”

Ray nodded at his SIR Unit. “Yes, Key uh…go play?” Gir nodded happily, looking toward Key. “I can show you everything! Even the squirrels!” Key looked at him a moment, unsure as he looked from Gir to Ray, sighing a little. “Okay.” The robot replied before following the other. 

Gir skipped along happily, pointing things out. “See? Isn’t it all so cool?” He asked.

Key looked around and nodded. “Yeah.” He replied as he followed the other.

“Your master seems nice, why is he sad?” Gir asked after a moment.

Key frowned. “he lost his mate, I am trying to make him healthier and happier. I’ve gotten him to eat more, but I know there is still much more work to do to make him better, especially for his smeets.” 

“Yes, they were so sweet, though one seems to be sad too…I wish we could give them cupcakes…” Gir said. “Master would be so sad if Mary were gone, I would be too since I am not as good as master needs…” He was in a rare moment of seriousness before a butterfly passed by and suddenly that was the focus as he began chasing it. “Imma eat you!!”

Key nodded at this and watched him. “I am trying to make the one smeet happy as well, but nothing seems to be working…” He admitted it was going to be hard, but he vowed to be the best for his master and his smeets; he listened to Gir and nodded a little. “You are trying your hardest at least, even if your focus isn’t the best.” He smiled a little.

Gir nodded as he forgot about the butterfly. “it knows it’s mommy is lonely…” he said, revealing the fact that Key didn’t know, before noticing the line on the wall. “Where do you think that goes?” He asked, turning his head to the side to stare at it intently.

Key nodded at this and sighed, it made sense of course…though what was he to do concerning that matter?

~o~o~

The Irken was surprised Key left, but if the insane robot was gone he figured he could live with it, so he stood awkwardly in the hallway with Keef. “This is the first time he has left my side since I got him, how does Gir willingly separate from his master?” He asked, seeing how quickly the robot was on its own and Key’s unease about leaving.

Keef shrugged. “I have no idea, then again I guess he knows Dib is there, so he doesn’t have to worry too much. Gir is always going out and doing stuff before Zim and Dib became a couple.” He replied, and Ray nodded, wondering if his robot would turn out like Gir if Vasai were still alive. “That is interesting…though he seems more of a danger than a help, he must have his moments.” He tried to reason out, so he wouldn’t be so on guard around the robot.

“Earlier he helped Zim during a panic attack,” Keef replied, and Ray nodded in acknowledgment, frowning to quit being so startled by everything.

Keef hummed. “He does have his moments at least, and that’s what counts.”

“It is…Key has been good to me, I am surprised he hasn’t rebelled yet, having to drag me out of bed all the time.” Ray said.

Keef smiled. “I think he just wants to make sure you are well; he’s looking out for not only the smeets but you as well.” 

“I know,” Ray said, his smeets lives were the only ones that mattered, if it weren’t for them he might have ended his own life a while ago, and he was unconsciously protecting them before he found out.

Keef looked at him. “What was he like? Your mate I mean…if you don’t mind me asking.” Ray looked at him in surprise, not having expected the human to ask, but decided to talk anyway, sitting on a bench. He made sure there was room for Keef to sit beside him. “His name was Vasei…he was a Vortian technician I had worked with for years back when Miyuki was in power, we were I guess you could say, friends. But such a thing was forbidden at the time. I thought it was fine and our working relationship was perfect, I didn’t know just what I was doing to him.” He started.

“We shared meals and sometimes even a bunk when we were too tired to return to our quarters after a long day. I never knew what that could mean, sometimes I would wake up to him holding me against him like I would disappear any minute, but he always told me it was a habit because he missed his teddy bear. Then one day out of nowhere he kissed me…” Ray touched his lips at the memory, eyes distant. “I was confused, I was angry, I was betrayed…how dare he touch me in such a way? Didn’t he know that was the deepest taboo an Irken could Participate in? But no…he made it worse, while I was in shock he told me he loved me…” 

Ray starts releasing a few tears then. “I rejected him, spouting the propaganda every Irken was told from Smeethood on matters such as love, and I threw every kindness he had ever given me into his face. I wanted him to get angry with me, I wanted him to take it all back, but he only smiled sadly and told me he understood. He still loved me, but he understood, I stayed away from work for three days after that, and by the time I returned I found out he had been fired and transferred.” He said and looked at Keef. “I didn’t see him for another 101 years….”

Keef sat beside him and listened to his story, it was sad, and he tried to understand a bit of Irken culture from what Dib explained to him; he found it weird but decided not to comment about it. “Wow…” 

“I had almost forgotten entirely about it due to the memories being slowly fuzzed out by the control brains so I wouldn’t think of defecting, but then the battle happened, and suddenly the fog was gone and again every moment with Vasai was sharp and clear again. I realized how much I had loved him; how much I had been trying desperately to show him even though my programming made me lose in the end; he had always been responding to signals I had been sending him. I was devastated when I realized all this, but I figured there was nothing I could do.” Ray continued.

“But I was helping the medics after the battle, and I was working an unconscious Vortian, when he woke up he realized who I was…” Ray held his cheek where the Vortian had held his face. “It was Vasai, he recognized me, and after he asked me if I still hated him, I knew it was him. I don’t think I had ever felt such joy in my life; he still loved me, after all, that time he was still waiting for me…” He began full out crying then. “He promised we wouldn’t have to part again now that I understood, we had two days together. There was a piece of metal in his blood, it was undetectable in size, but for a Vortian it was deadly. I buried my mate three days after we had found each other.” Ray was sobbing now, trying to hold in pain he felt, finally telling the story he had not told anyone, and he hated that he had said it now; he hated remembering it.

Keef brought the Irken into a hug and rubbed his back, a few tears left his eyes as he had listened to the story, admittedly he and Melvin had started a relationship last year and had been going out for three months before he died of a severe asthma attack. It was because of all the paste he had eaten as a kid, even if they hadn’t been together long, he was still sad about it, and it took him a while before he was finally over it and tried to move on. “At least you had those last few days with him.”

Ray nodded, accepting the comfort of the human and smelling his tears. “Why are you crying too?” He asked, making a sniffling like sound since he didn’t have a nose.

The redhead smiled a little. “I lost someone too, last year I only dated the guy for three months, but it hit hard. He had horrible asthma…” He wiped his tears a bit. “I hadn’t thought about it in a while…”

The Irken looked at the human, sad to hear about it; he hugged him to offer at least a little comfort. “I am sorry you had to go through that so young…” If he remembered what he studied correctly, this human wasn’t even an adult yet. The redhead sighed and shook his head. “That’s life though I guess…but we had an awesome three months together, and that’s all that counts.” 

“Yes, I understand…” Though he and Vasai had only been mates for two days, he treasured the memories of when they had been something before his emotional screw up that pushed him away the first time.

“And at least you got a second chance with him.” Keef smiled. “As well as some cute little babies to remember him by.”

“I suppose that’s true…” Ray said, rubbing his belly slightly, feeling the traces of life within him; he smiled a little. “Yes, it is…” He decided.

“So, if you think about it, he’s still with you,” Keef replied.

Ray nodded and wiped a few more tears from his eyes. “I still miss him though, I try to move on but sleep, work, none of it helps…it got a little easier once Key came along. I get some joy and responsibility from my smeets, but none of it is the same…” He felt stupid for being so attached, they had only been mated for two days, there was no logical reason for Vasei’s death to bother him so much.

“Understandable,” Keef replied. “But throwing yourself into work and sleeping so much isn’t going to really help you or the smeets. It’s not going to be easy, moving on isn’t something you can do just like that.” He snapped his fingers for effect. “But you can look at your own pace.”

Ray nodded; he had never had this sort of talk with anyone before, and this human was the first who had known what it was like. Sure, it wasn’t the same, but the person had lost someone too and seemed to be functioning again; he had seen him openly smile many times on their tour. “How did you do it?” He asked.

The redhead sighed. “The way I see it, Melvin would have wanted me to move on; he wouldn’t want me to be sad. I’m sure your mate wouldn’t want you to be sad either, he would want you to be happy.” 

The Irken thought on those words; he knew it was true, he just didn’t know how to get there. This depression had so seamlessly integrated itself into his life over the past month and a half; he would have to work extra hard on helping himself. “Thank you…” He told Keef sincerely.

Keef nodded and smiled. “Glad I could help.”

Ray smiled a little before checking the time. “Is it about dinner time?” He asked, and Keef looked at the time before seeing 777 walks up to them. “There you are, I was sent to fetch the both of you. Dinner is ready.” He smiled.

The Irken smiled nervously at the Vortian, memories of Vasai running through his mind; he is protected from a breakdown thankfully as this one was a different color than his lover was. “We were just about to head there ourselves, thank you for finding us.” He said politely.

“Of course.” 777 replied and led them toward where they were going to eat. “Oh! 777, do you know where Gir and Key are?” Keef asked as he followed.

The Vortian looked at him. “I’m sure they’ll be home sooner or later, I doubt Key wants to stray very far for too long.” 

“777?” Ray asked before he realized. “Oh…um, I am sorry…” He said, feeling awkward, of course, he should have remembered that Zim was friends with the former prisoner.

The Vortian gave a soft chuckle. “Not to worry. Oh, I understand your mate was Vortian right? I remember everyone had been concerned that your belly wasn’t as big as the others considering the time frame, so I figured I would tell you that Vortian/Irken couples smeets take up to six months.” He said, wanting to assure the other that he was alright and that he had nothing to worry about.

Ray nodded in thanks. “Yes, everyone kept telling me it was longer, they just never told me how long and that worried me, so thank you.”

“Dib hadn’t been able to find the information, but I remembered looking through some old archives before my imprisonment. When I heard Dib talking about it, I thought I would share what I had found with you.” The former prisoner informed as they walked and Keef smiled.

“At least now you know a timeline.” The redhead said.

Ray felt glad that he had so many willing to help him, it made things so much easier. “I am very thankful for all this, you have no idea what this information means to me…” It may seem like a small thing, but that eliminated so much worry from his mind over the subject of his smeets.

“I’m sure I know.” 777 replied. “you seem a lot happier now that you know, which is understandable.” He said as they reached the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table. Ray looked around the dining room for a place to relax; he didn’t really know everyone and those he did it was limited interaction. 

Keef looked around as well and decided to pull out a chair beside Zim for him. “Here ya go.” He said as Key walked into the dining room, deciding to sit in the chair beside that one. “Thank you,” Ray said as he sat in it, not getting the cultural reference and turned to Zim, who was watching him. “So, did Keef give you a tour? I realized that Dib-smelly and I forgot. Zim wanted to go back, but Dib said cooking was more important.” The smaller left out that they may have been making out most of the cooking time, but that was irrelevant.

Dib chuckled softly. “I wasn’t going to keep two pregnant Irkens waiting for their food.” He said, so food was, in fact, a little more important, even if they had been making out. “Though, thanks for showing him around Keef.” This earned a nod from the redhead who sat down beside Kael.

“It was no big deal, I got to know him a little more and talk.” He replied.

Zim nodded as he started passing food, so everyone could get some. “Oh, and Ray, until we can hire cooks, Dib and Keef are designated food slaves. So, you can wake them anytime for food.” He said, not bothering to ask their opinions on the matter as he was confident they wouldn’t mind anyway. 

Dib nodded and shrugged, not minding at all since he would wake up to make food if Zim demanded either way.

“Okidoke!” Keef replied.

Ray had a slight blue to his cheeks. “Thanks, I appreciate that I haven’t really hit the starving all the time stage though.” Not that he would know if he had; he was still eating on a set schedule by his SIR Unit.

“We can do ultrasounds after dinner if you would like?” Membrane offered since he had taken over the medical wing till they either hired a nurse or got someone to fill the position.

Ray nodded. “I would like that.”

Keef ate his food and heard a knock at the door. “That must be mom! Um…” He was unsure about this a little. “I’ll be right back.” He said and went to get the door, Dib trailing right behind him. The redhead opened the door and hugged a woman with curly red hair, who Dib recognized from when he had swollen Eyeball meetings, though she had quite a year before him.

“Agent Scarecrow?” 

She looked at him in surprise. “Mothman?”


	33. Chapter 32

Keef looked between his mother and Dib in confusion as Gaz walked in to spy for Zim, but she decided to skip the spying part just then. “You two know each other?” She asked, looking at her brother. Considering the code names, it must have been from that paranormal thing he had been a part of. 

“Uh…we were both a part of the Swollen Eyeballs,” Dib explained as he looked back toward his sister.

The woman smiled a little. “I’m Lilith, and yes I’ve known Dib since he was young and trying to get Dark Bootie’s attention for aliens…though I never imagined he would be friends with my son.” She admitted, and Gaz nodded in understanding, though she was a bit unsure about the lady now. 

“You…are not in contact with them now, are you?” She asked because it could be dangerous if she wanted to turn their extraterrestrial family in. 

“No, although to be quite truthful, the organization was built to protect the supernatural and extraterrestrial, which was why we ignored Dib’s pleas. The planet was protected anyway by two aliens who came a very long time ago.” She explained, and Dib nodded, sighing in relief since that lessened the worry a bit.

Gaz wondered a moment. “Two that came a long time ago? What species are they?” She asked, curious since she had been studying many species so next time she went out with Kael, she would be less shocked at everything. “Irken, I think they were called…” She thought out loud, trying to remember. 

“Well, since we have established you are not out of the loop, so to speak, you might want to join us for dinner and see why Keef asked you here,” Gaz suggested.

Lilith nodded. “I would, I just got off work, and I haven’t eaten yet.” She replied and smiled as Keef hugged her close before leading her toward the dining room, Dib close behind. The raven-haired male began to wonder if these Irkens were the two tallest that had escaped and were still alive.

Zim tapped his fingers and Ray quietly munched on some food while Gir sang a song and Membrane sipped at his coffee as they waited for the others to return. Luckily it didn’t take long, Keef came in a moment later with his mother, hand in hand. “Guys! This is my mom, and apparently, she and Dib are old friends.” He remarked, earning a small chuckle from Dib as he sat down beside Zim, who’s antenna perked in curiosity. “Dib had friends?” He asked, disbelief in his eyes as he looked at his lover.

“She’s an ex-member of the Swollen Eyeballs,” Dib explained, and Ray looked confused as Zim, giving the woman a calculating look; he didn’t like those people, but Dib had said ex-member.

Lilith nodded. “Yes, as I explained earlier, the organization was in truth, built to protect people like you.” She said, referring to the aliens in the room. “Which was why we always ignored Dib’s pleas when it came to an alien invader, the Earth was under the protection of aliens anyway in exchange for citizenship.”

Zim looked at her in disbelief…how could that be? “But…Earth wasn’t even a known planet before Zim found it…” He put his head on the table and groaned. “No, never mind. Zim accepts this, you are the second to tell him, so, so sad.” He said, and Lilith chuckled softly.

“Yes, well…the two that had come made sure to delete all data so that there were no potential invaders to take it.” She said, and dib nodded, looking to Zim. “She said they were Irken.”

Zim’s antenna perked in excitement. “Other Irkens? Who lives on this dreadful planet by choice? Zim wants to meet them!” He exclaimed and bounced in his seat happily as Dib looked at her again. “Do you know their names? Yix and Zule right? And are they tall?” She looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, they ran from the empire they were a part of because the power there was corrupt.” She said, and Zim’s eyes widened. 

“That was centuries ago! This is amazing, Dib do you think they have heard of the Empire’s fall?” He asked. He didn’t want to scare them if they thought he was after them or something, it just wouldn’t do to scare the former tallest.

Dib hummed in thought. “It’s most likely, I mean if they’ve been paying attention to the news and all.” Though he was a bit unsure.

Zim nodded. “We should look for them.” He decided, wanting to meet the former Tallest.

Dib smiled. “Computer, could you possibly track Tallest Yix and Zule’s PAK signatures?” He asked.

“They long ago banished themselves from any form of tracking, I can start scanning Earth surveillance systems to see if I can pick up any anomalies that only Irkens would make. It would also help if I had their heights.” Computer responded.

“I’ll have to go on my laptop after dinner, but I think they were a little taller than Red and Purple,” Dib stated.

Zim nodded. “Red and Purple are actually some of the medium-sized Tallest in history, not the shortest, but there have been many taller Irkens.” He said, and Lilith looked at the others. “So, what has been going on exactly?” She asked, wondering what all had transpired recently. Luckily Dib filled her in while Zim listened idly as he observed the woman, Keef took after her. He also noticed every now and then the sleeve of her uniform would raise just the barest, and only people as short as him could see up it. He saw finger-shaped bruises that littered her pale flesh, and he was happier Dib had killed the man that was Keef’s father unit, the woman was just too lovely for that.

“It seems you all have been through quite a lot.” She said after Dib’s story was finished.

“Yeah, but now we gots babehs!” Gir exclaimed happily, hopping into Zim’s lap to rub his belly.

Lilith smiled. “I can see that.” She said as she looked at Zim’s stomach. “Do you guys have someone who can take care of prenatal exams and all that? I’ve never worked on an alien, but I’m sure it won’t be any different.” 

“Not really, we’ve been doing the touch and go method,” Zim said. “We did figure out how to use the ultrasound though.” He smiled.

Membrane set down his coffee cup before responding. “I have been doing what I can, but I have absolutely no experience in pregnancy…”

Lilith nodded at this. “Well, I’m a registered nurse, and I have delivered before, so if you have me, I will gladly be your nurse.” She assured, and Zim beamed at that, they certainly needed a nurse around here since Membrane was a little lost on the matter. 

“Oh yes! We needed a medical professional, and since our focus will be on mating and helping others with their pregnancies, your experience would be appreciated.” He nodded.

“Alright then, I’ll just have to figure out how long your pregnancies last and how long you have been pregnant,” Lilith said, considering she’s never really worked with aliens directly, even if they had been living with the Swollen Eyeballs.

“Zim and Ray are both a month and a half…Zim’s pregnancy should last three months while Ray’s should last six.” Zim explained, and Ray nodded in confirmation before pointing to himself. 

“I’m Ray, please forgive me for not introducing myself.” He said, and Zim nodded, realizing he hadn’t done that either. 

“I AM ZIM!” He shouted, standing up before sitting back down like the little egomaniac he was.

She chuckled softly. “Well, it’s very wonderful to meet the both of you.” She said, surprised at how far along Zim looked at a month and a half, but then it made sense due to three months. “I see, well how about we do weekly checkups then?” She asked, and both Irkens nodded in response.

“That’s fine, Tallest Purple ordered as such anyway,” Ray confirmed.

“Good,” Lilith replied. “How about we start tomorrow then? I was going to see if I could work tomorrow till I got Keef’s call, but I’m due for a day off.” 

They nodded. “I can make sure you have everything you need if you give me the list.” Membrane said, bringing out a notepad, but Gaz slapped him on the back of the head. 

“Later dad, food now and business later.” She commanded, and he rubbed his head as he put the notepad away. Lilith chuckled softly as she looked at the professor. “We’ll discuss it later.” She assured, smiling.

Membrane gave the nod, and Zim pushed a seat for her to sit in and eat with them before climbing back into his own. “Alright. Someone says grace!” He yelled, not particularly religious but he wanted to see who would be shocked enough to volunteer and say something funny.

Keef looked at him for a moment before raising his hand. “I will!” He said as he and his mother sat down, the redhead put his hands together and closed his eyes. “Dear god, I just want to thank you for blessing us with this ever-growing family and the food that we are about to eat.” He said and continued his prayer, once he was done he finished with amen.

Zim had to admit that he wasn’t even disappointed, but he was satisfied with Ray’s reaction with trying to mimic the hand gesture with only three fingers. “Amen,” Zim said so they could eat, and Dib did as well. Ray found the concept of giving thanks odd but pleasant as he ate his own food; he then turned to Key. “Did you have fun with Gir, Key?” He asked the little robot, hoping it wasn’t traumatizing or anything.

Key smiled. “Yes, I did.” He replied, having fun with Gir, mainly when he was able to focus enough to talk.

“That’s good,” Ray said, glad his robot seemed happy and smiled when Key hugged him; he embraced him back as Zim watched the interaction, Gir still on his lap and eating his taco. He didn’t need to ask how his and Key’s trip was; he already knew Gir could have fun almost anywhere and in any situation.

Dib finished his food after a bit and looked at Lilith. “Do you want me to show you where the medical area is and when you can talk to my dad about things you need?” He asked, and she nodded. 

“Sure Dib, I would like that.” She replied as she got up.

Membrane stood from his seat. “I can go as well or show her myself if you need me to Dib.” He said so his son wouldn’t have to leave Zim if he didn’t want to. 

“Alright,” Dib replied and sat back down as Lilith stood and followed Membrane once she finished her food.

He directed her to the medical wing after a short walk. “Here it is, if you want to move in, there is a room set aside for both day and night medical staff…” He pointed to two rooms to the far end before speaking again. “So, what equipment do you think you will need?” He asked, taking out his pen and paper again after showing her the basics of what they had.

She thought for a moment before listing off all the thing she would need, and he wrote each item down diligently. “I will contact my labs tomorrow and get it here by ten, is that too soon?” He asked, looking at her.

Lilith shook her head. “That should be good enough.” She assured. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, and thank you for doing this, a house full of scientists and not one who knows anything about children, it’s kind of sad really.” Membrane said.

Lilith hummed and nodded. “I understand.” She replied, smiling. “Especially when something isn’t your occupation.”

He smiled. “Very true as well. So, do you need help with anything? If you don’t want to stay in the medical room, I can probably get you home, unless you drove here…in which case- “He then cut himself off and hit himself in the forehead; her husband’s body was probably still there, and she most likely didn’t want to go there. “Forgive me, I am a bit sometimes scattered when I am trying to get things done.”

She smiled and chuckled softly as she looked at him. “Oh no, don’t worry about it.” She assured. “I was thinking since my son is living here, I would as well, do you know if there is a room I could have?” She asked.

“Yes, there is. There are the two at the end and a few single rooms near where I and 777 sleeps. I can show them to you if you like?” He was glad the woman was staying, it would be difficult for them to find her every time.

“Of course.” She smiled and walked with him. “Show me the way.” He nodded, offering his arm as a gentleman must do, leaving it up to her if she wanted to take it or not and went to show her the two attached rooms. They were big enough for two each in case the people who wanted to live there had mates; he then took her down a separate hallway. “This leads to the lab area, but here is 777’s door. Mine is here across from it.” He pointed to each door, twenty or so spread out. “Each one is vacant for now, so you can pick while the picking is good.” He told her.

Lilith took a moment to look around. “Alright, though I figure I should be near the medical wing just in case I am needed quickly.” She said.

“Of course, do you want one of those rooms I showed you first?” He asked.

“Yes, the one that’s the closest.” Lilith nodded.

Membrane nodded at that. “Alright, do you want us to get your things for you? And um…I guess we should discuss how you want that handled. My daughter is very fond of explosives, or you know, we could let an investigation happen…” He said, hating to be the one to have this conversation, but they need to figure out what to do with her now deceased husband and home. Since she didn’t seem all that broken up about it, he assumed it was okay at least.

She sighed a little as he thought about it. “I would like that thanks…and explosives should be fine.” She assured.

“Then think no more of it, I will have you and Keef an alibi wrote, and I think Gaz will do her part tonight.” Membrane told her. “Is there anything you want from there?” He asked.

“Just some clothes and a few other things,” Lilith said and wrote down a list of things she wanted from the house, not wanting to step another foot inside that house. Once she was finished Membrane took it from her. “Alright, I will get this taken care of, do you want to go anywhere before I leave you or do you want to explore on your own?” He asked, making sure the redhead was really alright.

Lilith nodded and smiled. “I think I have everything, thank you so much for this, I’ve been trying to leave the bastard for a few years now…” She said, genuinely thankful for him helping.

“Don’t thank me, thank Dib.” He said, walking out, unaware she hadn’t been told it was him. 

“Dib did it?” She asked, surprised as she wondered why Keef skipped out on telling her that. Membrane paused a moment. “Oh…I thought…what did they tell you?” He asked.

She sighed. “Keef only told me that he was dead and that everything was going to be okay now, that he was going to be living with some friends now and that I could come if I wanted.” She explained and bit her lip. Her voice was soft and quiet. “Honestly, I had never expected this from Dib, I’ve known him since he was a child, but I had no idea he would do that. You have an amazing boy Professor, he’s done so much.”

“He did it all on his own, I wasn’t exactly present in my children’s lives till recently. It has been a bit of an adventure, learning about them.” Membrane said, allowing his feelings of being a terrible parent to hold him a moment. “But I am here now. Well I guess I should go give this to Gaz, she will be excited, I am sure.” He said.

Lilith smiled a little. “You are present now, and that is all that matters. Thanks for showing me around.”

“You’re welcome.” Membrane left her to her own devices and tracked down Gaz in the garden with Kael. “Gaz, I have a mission for you should you choose to take it.” He said, handing her a list that she looked at somewhat skeptically.

“If you’re telling me to go shopping dad, I will find your spleen and- “Membrane turned a bit pale but waved her off. “Nono, not at all, I was wondering if you could pick up those things for Keef’s mother and…take care of what’s left if you know what I mean.” Gaz’s eyes widened; her dad was asking her to destroy evidence and a body? A wide smile grew on her face, a very, very dark one that made all stories of the demon Gaz suddenly more real. “I will take care of it, don’t worry dad.” 

The Irken arched his brow as he looked at the list then looked at her. “Do you want some help?” He asked, feeling a tad scared at her look; she could make even the mightiest of Irkens shiver in fear, though he found that it suited her quite well. 

Gaz looked at him and nodded. “Of course, it could be our first Earth date.” She said, clearly excited at the prospect of destroying things with her Irken boyfriend. “But I have to get ready, and some of the stuff I work with might be dangerous for you to breath in, so want to meet at 8:30?” She asked, remembering how sometimes Zim had to use a breathing mask when he worked with her on explosives, and she didn’t have one in Kael’s size just yet.

The Irken nodded. “Alright.” He replied, smiling.

“Alright, well I’ll see you later.” She kissed him on the cheek before standing and skipping past her father, down the hall and singing a happy song in her glee. The professor shook his head. “I worry sometimes…”

“If she weren’t human, one would most likely mistake her for an Irken,” Kael said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“I don’t know how I feel about her being compared to a formerly genocidal race either…” Membrane muttered, rubbing his chin in thought. “Her mother was once like her, but she mellowed out a lot once Dib and Gaz came into the picture. But I still saw it sometimes, like when someone would look at our kids funny or whenever we let Gaz keep the skull necklace she got her.”

Kael hummed and nodded. “She can be pretty scary, but so are most of the females of our race.” He admitted.

“Zim told me that once, said that all Irkens are born the same but females get body modifications to be so?” Membrane looked at him curiously.

Kael nodded and shrugged. “Yes, well…most females. My co-pilot Brim never had any of that done aside from the antenna.” He said.

“Interesting…” Membrane said, trying to think of a topic to talk about next, debating on just leaving since he really didn’t know what to talk about with his daughter’s boyfriend. “She was never quite into the modifying, said it seemed too girly.” The Irken chuckled softly. 

“Mm…by the way, I lied about my age. I’m only two years younger than Zim.” 

Membrane breathed out a sigh of relief. “That is wonderful, though if you promise not to tell, I will tell you something.” He said, deciding this will be a good way to test Kael; he could always deny it later. Kael looked at him curiously. “What is it?” 

“Gaz is actually the same age as Dib.” Membrane said.

“So Gaz is actually Dib’s twin then,” Kael replied.

“That is the only secret you are getting, don’t tell her that.” Membrane said. “This will be your test.” He told the Irken seriously, but he might as well know the real age of his girlfriend, even if Membrane wasn’t exactly sure how old that was.

Kael nodded in reply. “You can count on me.” He replied, not wanting to break her father’s trust in him. Membrane then looked over at the clock to see what time it was. “It’s almost eight, you might want to go meet her. Have fun and be safe.” He told the younger man as he walked off and whistled a bit.

The Irken nodded and headed off to go find Gaz who was waiting in the foyer, a backpack full of questionable items and a few boxes in her arms. “Ready?” She asked, still excited, but serious enough so she wouldn’t screw up her job. 

“Yep, want to take my ship?” He asked since it was dark enough out.

“Sure, it’ll be a better show from there anyway, and easier to get away.” She said, taking his hand and showing it was bandaged with a small stain of blood on it where she had accidentally dropped a little acid on it, but she had already forgotten about it.

Kael noticed and frowned a little as he tangled his three fingers with her five and kissed her cheek before leading her out to his ship, once there Gaz hopped in and pat the seat a little. “I missed you.” She told it before sitting down in the seat; she liked flying in it with Kael. “Here are the coordinates.” She said and handed him a slip of paper that had the address on it, but she translated it into coordinates quickly.

Kael chuckled softly and sighed as he got in the ship, typing up the coordinates. “She missed you too.” He replied as he began flying, putting his arm around her. Gaz leaned into his touch but spoke seriously. “Okay, when we arrive I will need to do a quick check of the house, can you get the things on the list into the ship? Since you are wearing gloves already, I don’t have to tell you to put any on, but it is still better you touch as little as possible.” The Irken nodded as he took the list, looking it over once again. 

“I can do that.” The Irken confirmed, confidence in his voice.

She put her own protective clothes on, some thin plastic material that could be found anywhere before opening the backpack to make sure she had everything she needed for the umpteenth time, as well as making sure it was done correctly. You could never be too careful, and everything had to be perfect for this to work anyway. 

Soon the ship was parked as they reached their destination and Kael got out; his purple eyes glowing dully in the moonlight. After a moment his PAK leg started picking the lock on the door since Dib had locked it earlier. Once it was open Kael’s antenna twitched as they picked up the smell of the rotting corpse, it was barely noticeable to a human’s nose though, since their noses weren’t as sensitive. He went to grab the things on the woman’s list and looked around, it was apparent that there had been abuse in this relationship and it made him sick to think about someone doing that to their mate. He then grabbed what looked like a backpack and put the woman’s clothes in it, grabbing other things that were on the list; he was careful not to leave much DNA and when he was done before he put it in the ship and waited for Gaz to return.

Boot hit skull with a satisfying crack, and Gaz smirked a little before leaving to make her survey of the house, once she was finished he began carefully placing her bobs and bait; she then returned to the body and tried to drag the dick into the living room. She eventually got him where she wanted him and began breaking bottles of alcohol everywhere as she trashed the house, flipping furniture, as well as breaking the TV for effect. However, one of the bottles she broke sliced the injured hand, so she had to carefully collect all the shards and make sure she left no DNA. “You are such a screw-up today…” She told herself, mildly embarrassed as she finished her work. Once it looked like he destroyed the place in a fit of rage, she turned on the stove and put a pot of rice on with some water in it, then laid out some fine powder before leaving and going to Kael, cradling her hand with the glass still embedded to stop the bleeding a bit. “We might want to take off before it blows. “She commented.

Kael nodded and led her into the ship, flying off back toward the base; he looked at her hand and put the ship on autopilot before going to grab some medical supplies, cleaning and bandaging up the wound. She sighed. “Thanks, I don’t know why I was so clumsy today, I normally do better. Of course, I don’t always have someone watching me work either…” She said, mildly ashamed she injured herself twice in one day, but was distracted as she saw the house explode; light making her dark gold eyes light up like the fire that was consuming the house.

“Everyone has their off days.” Kael comforted and kissed her bandaged hand lightly once he finished.

“I guess so.” She cradled his cheek with the bandaged hand, tilting his face up so she can kiss him properly on the lips, then ends it after a moment. “Those who destroy together, stay together you know?” She said in leeway of thanking him. He chuckled softly and kissed her back. 

“I should hope so.” He replied, smiling as he held her and drove back to the base.

She smiled and relaxed in his hold, feeling a mild bout of joy as the building burned behind her; she saw on the ground some cops and an ambulance rush in that direction, but they wouldn’t find much left at all and it made her smile. The Irken kissed her cheek as he watched, and the ship went down once they were back home.

Gaz climbed out, careful with her injured hand. “I guess I should be glad I injured the same hand twice instead of both.” She said, taking his hand with her good one. “So, how was your first night of breaking Earth law?” She asked.

“It was interesting,” Kael replied as he helped her out and led her out of the garage. “Never have I had so much fun breaking the law, I think you may just be a bad influence.” He told her, smiling.

“Of course I am,” Gaz replied, walking with him. “I am the perfect balance between good and bad.” She remarked with an over exaggerated ego. “I am Gaz! Bad influence of Earth.” She proclaimed, mimicking Zim, although she smiled ruining the seriousness.

Kael chuckled softly. “Ah, and what a beautiful bad influence you are.” He smiled, and she bowed, extending her arm as if she were wearing a cape. 

“Why thank you, you are quite the looker yourself.” She said.

The Irken smiled at that. “Why thank you, my dear, I try my hardest.” He said happily, and she giggled, straightening up a bit. 

“Well, now that the mayhem is over, wanna go tell dad and then play some games, or are you tired from the trip?” She asked.

“I think I can handle a few games before I retire for the night.” He assured as he took her uninjured hand and she smiled, looking for her father who was in the lab looking over a series of genetic codes. 

“Ah, there you are, did it go well?” He asked, but then saw her hand and rushed to look at it. “What happened? Are you okay?” 

She rolled her eyes, taking her hand back. “Don’t worry dad, it’s okay. I was careless, but Kael patched it up perfectly, I promise.” Gaz told him.

“I will check on it tomorrow regardless, alright?” Membrane replied, and Gaz nodded, letting him have that.

Kael smiled a little, antenna twitching a bit. “Alright, let’s go play those games! Though I may have a bit of an advantage since my opponent has an injury.” He teased.

“Oh please, I am ambidextrous.” She said, leading him off and Membrane chuckled softly at how cute they were. 

“Ah…young love, how I envy them.”

The couple made their way to the recreation room. It was a bit of a walk to get from the lab to the room, but neither minded. “Meh, I’ll beat you.” Kael waved his hand dismissively and smirked as Gaz showed him to the room of games, it was the definition of diversity. Duel games everywhere, set up for all various types of hands and heights, it was a massive game room. The Irken looked around as he gave a little whistle. “Impressive.”

“Thanks, I tried. Now, what do you want to play first?” Gaz asked, looking over her brainchildren as Kael hummed in thought, looking around a bit before choosing. 

“This one.” He replied.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Gaz turned the machine on and made it a two-player game; she played hard, but her injury did slow her down a wee bit, but she refused to admit that. “Someone has been practicing.” She looked at her Irken boyfriend, smiling.

Kael smiled. “Yeah, I’ve been playing after shifts and after I wake up.” He admitted, and Gaz smiled, it made her so happy he used her gift so much. “I’m glad you like them.”

“Yes, very much so.” He replied as Gaz looked around for a bit, only to see a game that would try his patience. “Ever play Ping-Pong?” She asked.

“No,” Kael replied, interested in a new game that he had yet to discover.

She giggled evilly. “I bet you’ll hate it, let’s go.” She took his hand and led him over to the table as Kael shook his head, smiling as he looked at the game curiously. “It’s basically a slower electronic version of ping pong, it was one of the first computer games.” 

“Oh.” Kael hummed and played with it a bit, and Gaz stopped him after a while. “Pretty boring, right? But to think, for its day it was one of the most popular games out there. Everyone learned how to do it in their computers, some learned how to make it faster and added different things all to evolve into our modern games.” She told him as she installed this game to allow people to appreciate the modern games and to remind herself how imperative programming was, it was deep historical respect for the game in a way.

Kael’s antenna twitched a bit while he played and nodded. “I see.” He replied. “Like keeping one of the first games ever around.” He said, earning a nod from Gaz; she was glad he understood.

The Irken nodded, having learned to appreciate history a little more after everything that had gone on with their race, cherishing what he found out relating to their past. She sat back and watched the other players some more, sure she could use her other hand, but decided that watching him play was nicer than watching him cream her at everything right now.

After a while Kael gave a yawn, feeling a bit tired as he looked at the time. “Do you know where you are staying? Or do we need to find you a room?” She said as she watched him yawn and took his hand. He thought about it a moment. 

“I hadn’t asked for a room yet.” He admitted.

“Well, we can find you one I guess, or you can have my couch in my room, how tired are you?” She asked before looking at her watch. “Couch it is.” She said, leading him to her room, that was of course, purple and blue themed. There was a large couch in front of the TV with a few game systems, as well as some other things, a dresser, a nightstand, things that were almost normal had it not been Gaz. She released his hand to go to her bed and grab him a pillow and one of the blankets which Kael took as he looked around, smiling. 

“Thank you.” He said

“Your welcome.” She kissed his cheek before heading to her drawer to find her pajamas. 

“Want me to leave while you change?” He asked.

“Nah, just turn around, I trust you,” Gaz said, waiting for him to do so; he gave the nod and turned around for her to change into her night clothes. “Okay, I’m good.” She said after a moment, and he turned back around before getting on the couch and laying down.

“Night Kael,” Gaz said as she laid on her bed, getting under the remaining covers for the night as the lights go out.

“Night,” Kael replied as he too snuggled under his covers, falling asleep a moment later.


	34. Chapter 33

The next morning on the Massive, Purple was running around looking for his Co-Tallest. “RRRREEEEEDDDD!!!!” He called, making Red stop what he was doing, antenna twitch as he heard the other yell before looking over. 

“Pur, what is it?” He questioned, going over to his lover.

“We are visiting Zim today remember! Why are you working?” Purple asked, flailing his arms in excitement.

“Sorry, I was taking care of a few more things before we went, but now I’m finished,” Red assured, smiling as Purple glomped him. 

“Yay~ let’s go! I want him to feel my belly~” Purple cheered since Zim had been sure to make him one of the first to touch him and he wanted to return the favor.

Red chuckled softly and took Purple’s hand as he followed him, Hero crying out happily from behind. “Alright love.” He said as they reached the garage. Once they were there one of the tech Irkens gave them a voot to use since their ship was far too big for the landing zone. The purple-clad Tallest giggled as Hero let out a little yell. 

“Yay! Earth~” Before getting into the ship with the two of them. Red shook his head in amusement as he started the ship and drove out of the Massive.

~o~o~

Zim buzzed around the base, making sure everything was ready for when the Tallest arrived. “Dib! Are you making snacks? The Tallest will be here any minute!” He shrieked, wanting everything to be perfect for his Tallest’ first visit to Earth. 

“I’m making snacks,” Dib assured with an affectionate sigh as he prepared the snacks with Keef who was helping with what he could, though the Irken food wasn’t something he knew much about, so he let Dib lead him on it. The Irken nodded and ran off to make sure everything was ready, spending more energy and worry that he really needed to.

Dib sighed as he watched the other and then stopped what he was doing as he went over to the other and grabbed him. “Hey, calm down and don’t overwork yourself.” He said in a calming tone as he took him into his arms. The Irken wiggled a little but settled in his arms. “Zim will calm; he just wants it to be perfect.” 

“Everything is perfect, you don’t need to be running around everywhere,” Dib replied and kissed him softly, earning a kiss back from the Irken. “I know Dib-love, it is just…Zim has waited so long for this…” He whined, though, the context had changed a lot. 

“I know you have a babe,” Dib replied as Zim relaxed in his hold completely. “Thank you, Dib-love.”

“your welcome babe.” Dib smiled.

Zim purred softly and snuggled closer to his mate as he relaxed, only to have his antenna perk and he went to attention when the sound of a ship could be heard outside, and in seconds he was all wiggly again. “They’re here!” He yelled, and Dib chuckled, letting him go. 

“Alright, let’s go greet them.” He said as Zim took hold of his hand and pulled him along, not as fast as before though, he was trying to be calm; he couldn’t keep the excited smile off his face as they made it out of the ship bay. “My Tallest!” Zim called in excitement as Red stepped out of the ship, helping Purple out. He looked over when he heard Zim’s voice as Hero hopped out and looked at Zim.

“Ooh! Babies so cute!” Hero said.

Zim looked at the robot and smiled. “Yes, yes! Little babies for ZIM! Do you want to feel?” He asked happily.

Hero looked at his belly and then touched it carefully before giggling. “They like me!”

“So far they like everyone,” Zim said before looking at his Tallest. “Zim is so happy you are finally here! Now Dibby owes me monies.” 

Dib shook his head and chuckled softly. “I’ll get on that later.” He assured, smiling.

“They're gonna play and be friends!” Hero babbled before he started singing a song making Zim and Purple look at the robot than to each other. The Taller smiled a little. 

“That would be nice.” He said, and Zim nodded before Purple suddenly remembered something. “Oh! Zim feels my tummy, I wanted you to be the first after Red!” He said, and Zim giggled, tugging on Dib’s coat. 

“Pick Zim up so he can feel!” He demanded excitedly.

Dib nodded and did as he was told, picking Zim up and bringing him over to the purple-clad Tallest so he could go over and touch his belly. The smaller smiled as he rubbed the belly in joy, noting the growing bump. “Zim is so happy for you.” He said, earning a smile from Purple. 

“I am happy too.” He replied. The human smiled as he watched them before remembering he had to show them around the new base and give them a tour of it. 

“Oh, want us to show you around?” He asked, earning a nod from Purple. 

“Yes, we would. So far it is a magnificent building, I have never seen such architecture before.” 

Gaz smiled from where she had been walking in; she had designed it to be beautiful from above as well, and it pleased her that it worked. Red smiled as he spoke a moment later. “Not even a building on Irk is this beautiful looking.” He replied, and Dib nodded, looking at Zim. 

“Want me to let you down or continue carrying you?” He asked as Kael went to Gaz and smiled.

“You did beautifully on the building,” Kael told her, smiling.

“Carry Zim!” Zim said and stuck his tongue out at Purple, who pouted a little in jealousy. “Super short spoilsport.” He told Zim, sticking his tongue out and the other as well, earning a giggle from Gaz as she took Kael’s hand. “I am proud of it, and your leaders are funny.” She said.

Dib chuckled a little and carried him as Red wrapped his arms around Purple. “I could carry you.”

Purple looked at him and nodded, smiling. “Please?” He asked in a childish voice, and Zim looked over smiling in accomplishment, having planned it out; he didn’t mind helping his matriarch. Besides, he still looked cuter, so he just snuggled into Dib’s arms.

The Tallest picked up his lover and kissed him softly as he followed Dib into the base, looking around once they were inside. He had to admit that Gaz had done a beautiful job with this place for sure. “Well, I’m off to school now,” Gaz said after a moment, looking to Kael. “If you want, you could pick me up after and we can have our date. Or we can leave when I get home?” She asked, wondering what he would prefer.

“I’ll pick you up,” Kael replied. “I can disguise my ship as an Earth vehicle.” He said as he walked with her.

“Awesome, well I need to get going now.” She kissed his cheek, and he kissed her back, wishing her a good day as she left.

Zim excitedly pointed everything out to his leaders as they went. “Everything is robotically done right now, but as people start moving in, they can take these jobs to earn monies.” He explained, and Red nodded as he looked around, this was all just very amazing. 

“Your sister did all this? She has some talent…” Dib nodded and smiled. “Yeah, pretty much.”

 

Purple nodded, impressed with the design that had been put out, it was all beautiful and looked like it had been made with care. “Do you think she would be willing to help rebuild some of the planets we destroyed? She would have to study their cultures and do design proper buildings for them, but her attention to detail work is awe-inspiring.”

“That’s an excellent idea Pur,” Red said, and Dib hummed in thought before nodding. “I think she would, I’ll have to ask her about it after she gets out of school.”

“No, after school Kael and her are going on a date~” Zim hummed. “From what she told me they had a wonderful time last night helping your dad.” He may have reread her diary of course, so obviously, the information was accurate. “They even smooched once.” He giggled, and Purple does as well.

“Oh yeah, they blew up the house.” Dib nodded and hummed. “After the date, then.” Zim gave a satisfied nod before remembering something and turned to the Tallest. “Oh, Dib-love made snacks for us to have!” He said, earning a squeak of excitement from Purple. “Yes, food is good!”

~o~o~

In another part of the citadel Ray wandered the halls and looked around with a sigh; he had been walking around for quite a bit so far. “I think we’re lost Key…” He muttered, turning down another corridor and frowning, this place was just so confusing since he didn’t know it that well. The robot hummed and took his hand as he scanned the layout a bit, guiding the Irken through the halls so they could find their room and Ray sighed in appreciation. He began to laugh after a moment. “I would be lost without you…” He laughed a little more at his pun, the bright, comfortable, breezy hallway letting in the correctly filtered sunlight, helping him feel better. 

“It is good you have me then.” Key smiled, glad that his master was feeling a whole lot better.

They find themselves in the foyer and Ray looked around for a bit until he saw the tea and coffee shop. “Zim told me about tea, do we want to try it?” He asked the tiny bot beside him; he was slightly irked as no one had given him any duties yet, so he was just kind of floating around with nothing to do. The robot gave the nod in reply to his question, and Ray walked over to the counter, handing the monies over, receiving a cup of honey tea from the bot behind the counter in exchange. He went to sit down, leaving the room for Key to either sit on his lap or in his own chair as he carefully took a sip of the sweet brew.

The principal sat on his lap and started singing an Earthling nursery rhyme; he had looked them up, and the computer had supplied him with ones he thought were excellent. They were far better than the ones Irkens used, then again, the Irken ones weren’t precisely child-friendly, and there were no records of ones from before the control brains took over. “I like these songs much better…” Ray said; he had heard some of the scarier Earthly lullabies, but he liked how they had many nice ones as well. He started to feel weird as he drank the tea though as he began tapping his claws on the table, having not been one for sodas back on the massive, so he was unaware he was having the beginning stages of a caffeine rush.

Key nodded. “Me too, they like them as well.” He said.

“That’s great…after I finish this can we go for a walk, I think I need to move.” Ray said.

Key nodded. “Yes.” He replied, noticing the change a bit, so he scanned the drink, noticing that it had caffeine in it which was something Ray usually didn’t consume, so it made sense. Once Ray was done with it, he gave the cup back to the robot at the counter and started walking, feeling a little jumpy as he did so. “Key am I sick?” He asked, worriedly, almost tempted to bite his nails…did the tea poison him? 

“Tea has caffeine,” Key said and looked at him. “And you don’t normally have caffeine, you are hyper.”

“Hyper…yes, that makes sense…” Ray said, rubbing his cardiac spooch area as another worry started to fuel him and he looked over at his robot. “It isn’t deadly, is it?” He asked, though if he thought about it, then it was a silly question considering his race lived off sugar and soda. 

“No, it’s not,” Key assured him and pet his belly a little. “The smeets will be okay, they like it.” The Irken nodded and continued his walk to burn the energy, rushing through him. “Even if they like it, I don’t think I do. Please let me know if things I try here have caffeine in them from now on.” He said as he looked at Key.

“I will, sorry Master,” Key said.

“It’s fine, this is just too…odd…” It felt almost like happiness and though he didn’t mind it, feeling it from a drink was a bit out of his comfort level. Key nodded as he walked with him. 

“Understandable, especially if you haven’t had it before. It is a strange feeling.”

Ray nodded and sighed. “I hear that the Tallest should be arriving today, should we see them or stay out of sight? He didn’t really know what was expected of him so far since he had only been told to settle in. 

“I don’t see why we can’t see them,” Key said. “And they are already here.” 

“Oh…well, let’s head in that direction…” He said, starting to turn but realized he had no idea where to go. “Actually, you can lead…” Key took his hand in response. 

“Okay.” Ray smiled, a habit he was forming as of late, and even though he still felt like running a mile or doing some grass drills, it wasn’t so bad now. As the robot started humming it seemed that finally, they were reaching what sounded like people talking as the turned down the next hall. “Ah-ha.” The robot said happily which caught Zim’s attention. 

“Oh hello! The Tallest are here…are you okay?” The smaller Irken asked, looking at the twitching Irken in concern. 

“Key says I am hyper…” Ray said, face turning a little blue from a blush as Key then spoke up. 

“He had caffeine, which he normally never has.” The bot explained, and Dib nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah…that happens when you don’t normally drink something like that.” He informed, earning a nod from Ray. The smaller burst out in laughter only to have Purple slap him upside the head. 

“Zim, that is rude.” He reprimanded, but the twitch of his lips shows how much he wanted to laugh as well. 

“Glad I could amuse you…” Ray said dryly but tried not to laugh himself at their reactions to his predicament.

Hero looked over and smiled when he saw Key and went over to hug him, earning a groan from the other. “Key!” He said happily. “Hero…” Key replied and hugged him back. Dib chuckled softly as he watched them a moment before turning his attention back to Ray. 

“Anyway, the feeling will go away after a while, it’ll just take some time.” He told the other, earning a small nod.

Zim watched the two SIR’s, Key being more severe and Hero being a bit like Gir. “SIR’s must adjust themselves to the needs of their charges…” He hummed as Hero giggled, keeping his hold on Key, yeah…Hero and Gir would get along.

As if on cue Gir appeared out of nowhere just then. “FFFFFRRRIIIEEENNNDDDSSS! Let’s go chase mangoes!” The Insane robot giggled, grabbing them both and running off. 

“Well, …that was interesting…” Zim said, and Red arched his brow as he watched them leave. “Very.”

Ray watched them leave; his twitching mostly stopped, but his antenna obviously hadn’t received the message just yet. “Have fun…” He then turned to his Tallest and his hosts. “So, are there any plans today? Anything I can do?” he asked.

“Oh right! We never really got him his job.” Dib said after a moment and looked at him. “I’m really sorry Ray, it’s kind of been hectic a bit.” He said, feeling sorry for neglecting that part, but at the same time, he knew the other needed rest more than anything.

“It’s fine…I am just not used to so much free time.” Ray said as Zim and Purple both look at him with mild pity, but since he was looking at Dib, he didn’t really notice. “I am willing to start whenever you can figure things out. I can wait.”

“We will, what did you say your position on the Massive was again? Maybe we could get something like that or similar.” Dib said. 

Ray nodded and sighed. “I worked as both a communicator and an organizer.” He said, which translated to. ‘I made calls and made sure orders were carried out properly.’ 

“Hm…maybe we could make it where that’s sort of the same job or something? Like if someone wants to contact us maybe.” Dib suggested.

The Irken nodded in reply and was about to say something before Zim interrupted. “Alright, these things can be figured out later, it’s lunchtime. Ray, will you join us?” He asked, and Ray looked at his watch; he wasn’t hungry, but it was getting time to be when Key would get him to eat, and he wanted the robot to feel secure that he could survive a little without him. “I can.”

Dib smiled. “Alright then, let’s go to the dining room.” He said and led them toward the dining room was currently working on the food with the help of Kael. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school today?” Zim asked the read head, curious as to why he was here instead of there. He looked over when the other spoke. 

“Decided to skip today, mom called in for me.” He said before noticing the Tallest. “Wow! You're taller than what I figured!” He exclaimed, and Zim raised another antenna. 

“Of course, they’re tall, they are known as the Tallest for a reason.”

“Wow!” Keef smiled, and Purple allowed Red to put him down, showing they were the same height. “You are not so short yourself.” He said, looking over the teen; he had noticed humans seemed to grow tall, but it didn’t seem to grant them their authority. 

“Ah, I’m not that tall.” Keef smiled a little.

“You're taller than most medium-sized Irkens, and you aren’t at the end of your growth cycle.” Purple pointed out, having smelled it on the humans, such as Dib and this Keef fellow. It was the same smell he had been noticing with young Irkens such as Kael produce, but ones such as Zim, Ray, and Gaz did not, it was weird how he was even beginning to see the young of their species as well. His mate tilted his head as he listened to him. 

“Perhaps that is another one of the matriarchal instincts?” He wondered, and Keef looked at him curiously; he figured he had reached the end of his growth since he was almost eighteen and stuff, then again, some people did grow a lot. “Really?” He asked.

Purple nodded. “Maybe, and by Matriarchal, it means that Red and I have figured out that Tallest always ruled in pairs, one to make the overall ruling while the other focused on the child bearers, smeets, and people’s health.” He explained as Membrane walked into the room, not noticing the Tallest right off as he entered the room, looking down at a notepad. 

“Son, the things for Miss Lilith are here ho-” He cut himself off nearly running into Red; he caught himself and looked at the alien in the eyes, noting that they were the exact same height if you discounted the hair scythe. “Oh, you must be the Tallest, I am Dib’s father, Professor Membrane.” He introduced himself, though they had talked via screen he felt it was polite to introduce himself once again.

Red looked at him and smiled, this man certainly looked like he was related to Dib. “Yes, I am Tallest Red, it is wonderful to meet you, sir.” He said, and Membrane nodded, taking note of the purple-clad Tallest before looking past them to Dib. “The pleasure is mine, but as I was saying, Miss Lilith’s equipment from the lab is here. My people said they would unload it, but I figured that would be a risk, so how do you want it inside?” He asked, not wanting to accidentally expose their guests.

“Uh, just have them set it outside, Keef and I can get it…and Kael since I know Gaz probably helped him choose a human disguise.” Dib said as Kael nodded and switched it on quickly, earning a nod from the other before turning his attention to his dad. “I think we all can bring it in, though if these guys don’t mind staying hidden till then…?” He looked to the Tallest and the other two Irkens, not in human disguises. Purple gave the nod as Zim indicated for them and Ray to follow him. 

“Have any of you seen the herb garden Gaz made? It’s quite lovely.” Zim said, starting to walk toward it as he beckoned for them to follow him.

Dib watched them leave before turning to Keef and Kael. “Let's go.” He said and led them toward where his dad’s workers were waiting.

Simmons was having the things unloaded onto dollies and pallets, most of it was taken apart for easy movability; he didn’t quite understand why Membrane needed this stuff, but it wasn’t his job to question him. Besides, he hadn’t seen the man so happy since before he lost touch with his kids, so this was a welcome change to how things had been for a while. He looked to see Dib walk out, making sure the door would stay open as he instructed him where to put things, earning a nod from the older man. “Thanks, kid…” He said, rolling what he had inside and going for it, keeping his eyes and head forward in the direction he was going; he wasn’t Membrane’s right hand for nothing after all. He knew if the Professor told him not to pry then he wouldn’t. 

“Thank you, Simmons.” Membrane said, walking beside him and carrying a few boxes he had picked up.

“Your boy looks more like you every day,” Simmons said, and Membrane nodded. “He always had.”

Gir appeared out of nowhere, dragging Key and Hero along with him. “Hi, Mary’s dad!” He screeched, causing Simmons to pause and stare at the robot curiously and Dib cursed, going over to the robots. “Gir, I need you and them to go be with Zim and the others.” He whispered.

“OKAY!” Gir shrieked in response, running away with the two robots in tow and Dib shook his head before turning his attention to Simmons. 

“Uh…just a couple of robots I’ve been working on, though they can’t exactly get my name right.” He said. “Got a mind of their own.”

The man nodded and kept pushing. “I don’t get paid enough to know, so I didn’t see anything.” He said, beginning to unpack the boxes. Dib nodded at that and sighed. “Alright.” He said and went back to pushing the stuff into the lab as well, glad that Simmons wasn’t going to ask or be nosey about it.

Membrane gave a sigh of relief, Simmons had been his second friend in life after Gaz and Dib’s mother; he knew he would accept what he was told, but he knew Simmons didn’t need that in his life and silently promised to give his friend a raise soon. “I can get everything set up, thanks, kids. Oh, and Kael, I think my daughter will be out of school soon. You were picking her up correct?” He asked as Simmons began opening the boxes. 

“Ah yes!” Thank you, sir.” Kael replied and went to get his ship; he made sure to make it look like an Earth vehicle before driving off toward the school.

Gaz was just getting out of her advanced classes she had been put in, ignoring the guys that were following her as she prepared her things to go home. She knew she could take them and thus was more preoccupied with the oncoming date that she and Kael would be going on. She smiled when she saw Kael park at the entrance, the car looked like a black Impala, the Irken had found the design nice looking which was why he had picked it. He noticed Gaz and smiled as he got out of the car and went to open the passenger door for her.

She smiled and walked up to him, kissing his cheek. “Right on time…nice ride.” 

Kael smiled and kissed her back. “Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” He replied, and Gaz smiled as an ambulance showed up, workers rushing inside the building. “So, ready to begin our date?” She asked, completely ignoring the background noise as she got in the car.

“Yes, I am.” He nodded and got in the car as well, taking her hand as he drove off.

“Okay, so first things first, are you hungry or not?” She asked.

“Yes, we hadn’t had anything to eat before your father’s friend came with the stuff.” He admitted as he drove.

“Simmons? Alright then, you want to make a left up here, we can have dinner first.” She said, directing him to a vegan restaurant she knew about. The Irken nodded and took a left, parking the car when they reached the restaurant; he got out of the car and then opened the door for Gaz.

She wouldn’t admit it, but she really liked the chivalrous treatment he was giving her and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, now let’s go find some food.” She said, taking his hand and leading him inside. It was a very nicely lit place with plants everywhere, very scenic, it would be a hit place if Gaz were into such things, but it suited her needs, so it was nice. The waiter seated them, handing them menus before leaving. “I ran the menu over with Zim, and only the soups and stews will hurt you, but anything else is safe.” She explained. “Does your translator allow you to read English?”

Kael looked at the menu and nodded; his translator allowed him to read any language and speak it, though sometimes meanings didn’t exactly come with it. “Yes, it does.” He replied, most everyone in the universe learned English if they chose to.

Gaz picked a six-cheese ravioli dinner with some bread for herself; she honestly was surprised she looked forward to eating it. “Zim tried to teach Dib Irken and me, but our mouths can’t produce the sounds necessary for the task.” She explained.

“Hm…English is required, it is a universal language, and if two races meet who don’t know each other’s language, it is helpful.” Kael explained. “Though, some choose to learn it later or not at all.” He said as he looked at the menu a moment for something he may like. “Though, I believe I remember Dib knew a few words of our language…by sight, but still. Then again he probably had time to learn it.”

“Yeah, he did; he would spend days on end watching Zim sometimes, I would be more surprised finding out he didn’t know some of the languages,” Gaz replied as the waiter returned. 

“May I have your order?” She asked, far too perky for Gaz’ liking, but ignored it for now. 

“I will have the six-cheese ravioli with the naan bread, please.” She said, and the waiter wrote it down before looking at Kael who was searching the menu. “I will have the fettuccini, Alfredo.” He said.

She smiled and took the menus. “We will get on that right away!” She said, leaving.

“She is either a great actor, or she loves her job,” Gaz said.

Kael chuckled softly. “Perhaps.”

“So, how was the trip here?” She asked.

“It was interesting, we were passing over Egypt and a few other places along the way,” Kael replied.

“Egypt has some wonderful architecture,” Gaz said, smiling.

“It certainly does.” Kael nodded.

Soon their food arrived, and Gaz tried hers, finding that she loved it. “It’s delicious, want to try it?” She asked, offering one of her ravioli since she knew it wouldn’t hurt him. “Sure.” He said, and she put it on a fork, carefully holding it out to him. “You don’t mind my germs, do you?” She asked.

“I don’t mind.” He replied and took a taste of the food on the fork. “Mm…it tastes good.” He said as he ate it and Gaz smiled returning to eating as some ‘Aww’ could be heard in the background, earning a small chuckle from the Irken as he ate his food happily.

Once they finish their food they order themselves deserts and start planning out exactly what they should do next; he knew there was a concert down the street, but it would be sensory overload. The only reason to go to those was the mosh pit anyway, and she played games with him yesterday…so repetition was terrible. “Want to go for a walk in the park next? In an hour or so we can go watch the sunset at the summer sunset festival if you would like. It is the official death of summer into fall, even though that should have taken place weeks ago.” She said, thinking of the oddities of the holidays around here.

The Irken nodded as he ate his cheesecake. “I would like that.” He replied.

“Excellent!” Gaz said with mild excitement as she ate her food as well, before paying and leaving a helpful tip, deciding the woman liked her job so gave her a bigger advice. People that perky certainly needed rewards.


	35. Chapter 34

“The park is close if you just want to leave your ship here,” Gaz said, leaving it up to Kael whether he wanted to drive or not. The other gave the nod. “Okay, that would probably be a good idea.” He said, not minding the walk. Gaz smiled, walking closer to the Irken as they head to the park, the festival was still being set up, so she took him down to the nature trail. “We can walk this while they finish up unless you want to go steal the swing set.” She said, and he smiled, looking at her. “Either is fine with me, though a walk would be nice.” He told her as he put his arm around her waist.

“Walk it is,” Gaz said, leading him down the trail, in the fading light it was beautiful, though not sunset yet, but the path was still a little darker. Various cold growing flowers were still in bloom and Zim’s greatest nemesis, the bee, was still actively buzzing about its business to collect pollen for its hive. 

The Irken looked around the wooded area, this was indeed different from Irk since his planet had no wildlife or foliage of the sort. “It’s nice out.” He commented.

“Yeah, I like it out here. Maybe if you show up sometime in the winter I can show it to you while it’s covered in ice and snow, the sunlight will sometimes hit it so perfectly. Or if it’s fresh, come out here at night, then it’s truly the most beautiful thing.” Gaz said, and Kael nodded as he listened to her speak, the way she had described it sounded mesmerizing. “Snow…that’s frozen water, yes?” He asked, not sure how that would affect him, but he was indeed curious about it.

“Don’t worry, unlike Dib and Zim, I know how to keep you safe.” She assured him, and Kael nodded. “I know you will.”

She kissed his cheek and hugged him before continuing the trail till it rounded out into the park again, where the festival was finally done being set up and open. “Woo! Took it long enough, we still have about thirty minutes till sunset. What do you want to do first?” She asked, looking at him.

“We could do the swings now,” Kael suggested, looking away from the festival to the playground equipment that Gaz had referenced to earlier before their walk.

“Sounds good,” Gaz said, leading him over as a tiny girl runs up to her, barely coming up to her knee. “It’s Gazzy!” The little girl yelled as they were suddenly surrounded by more little children. Gaz smiled when she saw them. “Hello, little ones…I should have known you would be here today.” She said, patting their heads as Kael watched her, smiling

Eventually, Gaz could get the children away, being far gentler than if it was anyone else, but the little girl tubbed on Kael’s shirt. “Mister, are you Gazzy’s boyfriend?” She asked, her eyes wide with curiosity as she stared at him. He smiled and got down on his knees. “Why yes, I am.” He replied. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Sarah, and I’m five!” She said, excitedly holding five fingers out to him as an example. “You’re pretty, Gaz must like you a lot.” 

Kael smiled and nodded. “Zara is a pretty name.” He commented.

“It means princess, Gazzy told us so when she visits! Are you going to visit too? You sound really nice, I bet you are nice too, right?” She asked, holding her little hands to her mouth as she wiggled around in excitement, earning a small chuckle from the Irken. “I would love to visit.” He told her.

“Yay!” Sara exclaimed before Gaz put a hand on her shoulder. “Sarah, your group is leaving…” She told her, handing her the teddy bear that she had dropped upon noticing Gaz. She hugged it before hugging Gaz. “Okay, by Gazzy, bye Gazzy’s friend!” Sarah said before running off to the other group of children. She looked back at Kael sheepishly. “Sorry about that, I didn’t know they were here. We can swing now.” She said.

Kael waved at the girl and then stood, looking at Gaz with a small smile. “Oh no, it’s fine.” He assured as he went to her, taking her hand as they headed to the swings. “Those kids live in the orphanage down the street, I teach them now to read every other weekend.” She told him as she got on the swing, going slow at first as she moved.

The Irken got on beside her as he listened. “Oh?” He smiled. “I think that’s wonderful.” He said.

“Yeah, it kind of started as a community service thing a year or two ago, when I sent a group of kids to the hospital for annoying me. But I just kind of never stopped going, it made them happy someone was spending time with them and helping them read.” Gaz said, blushing a little as she wasn’t usually such a nice person; if anyone else found out it would certainly ruin her reputation.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Kael assured and took her hand, earning a small smile from her before she looked around. “Where will be the best spot to see the sunset…hm...” She said out loud, wondering where to take him for it.

Kael’s antenna twitched under his holographic disguise as he too looked around the area. “There’s a small hill over there.” He pointed out, and she looked over. “Yeah, let’s go snag a spot before anyone else does.” She said, hopping off her swing and walking toward it with Kael not that far behind her.

The two sat on the hill once they were there and Gaz was glad it looked clean, her dad’s environmental efforts having bore fruit already. She then turned her eyes on the sun that had begun its final stretch in the sky. “The sunset is beautiful,” Kael said as he sat beside her, staring at the beautiful scene before them. “The sunset on Irk isn’t as beautiful.”

“It isn’t?” Gaz asked, looking at him. “What color is it?” She laid against him as they watched and the Irken wrapped his arms around her. “It is a dull pinkish color, I like it, but it’s not as beautiful as this. At least this one I get to share with someone.” He said, and Gaz giggled a little at the cheesy line but found it incredible all the same.

“Maybe we can watch that one together someday as well.” She suggested as the sun set in its multitude of colors, the light washing over them pleasantly. “I would like that,” Kael replied, earning a smile from Gaz as she laid in his arms, watching the sun. Once it dipped under the horizon, fireworks began racing to the sky to explode.

Kael’s antenna twitched as he looked over and watched the fireworks. “Do the explosions bother you?” Gaz asked, mild concern in her voice as she ran her hands over the disguise to sooth his antenna. The Irken shook his head at that. “No.” He assured, relaxing a bit at her touch.

“Good.” She said, keeping up the movements throughout the show anyway, earning a small purr from the Irken as he hummed happily. She enjoyed the sound, eventually closing her eyes to just focus on it as he continued his purring.

After the fireworks ended, the festival got in full swing with lanterns and games being played, food being given out and presents being one Gaz didn’t really mind. She was just happy Kael was with her, and she was going to enjoy his presence for as long as possible, smiling up at him and kissing him softly on the lips for the second time before placing her head on his shoulder.

Kael kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair, which Gaz enjoyed, feeling the normalcy of the act itself; she then ran her fingers through his disguise hair carefully, placing them to run along his antenna. Not in the way she had last time, in this situation but a nice smooth touch which was like how he handled her hair earlier.

“This is the best date ever, by far,” Kael said after a moment.

“May it be the beginning of many other best dates ever,” Gaz replied, kissing his cheek.

“Mm…I agree.” He smiled as Gaz sat in his hold a little longer before a mischievous smile crossed her face. “Ever seen ducks race to get sweet potato fries?”

He chuckled softly. “No, I haven’t.” He replied as she stood and offered her hand.

“I think it’s time you had,” Gaz said as Kael took her hand and she helped him up off the ground. “Lead the way.” He told her.

In the bushes, Zim giggled a little. “That is Zim’s favorite pastime.” He whispered to Purple, Dib, and Red who were hiding in the bushes right along with him. “Besides stalking people on their dates?” Purple whispered back sarcastically, wondering how he had let the smaller Irken talk them into this in the first place. Dib chuckled a little and glanced at them. “But at least they look like they’re having fun.” He said as Red arched his brow a little. “Something tells me you two spy all the time…” He replied, noting the binoculars in the human’s and Zim’s hands.

“Dib is very paranoid about Gaz’s dates, and I am just nosey,” Zim said, looking through his binoculars and sharing them with Purple, who despite protesting being there was just as interested in what the couple was doing. 

Red shook his head at this; he wasn’t much for spying on people, mainly when they were on a date of all things. “I don’t think we should be spying, we know that Kael and the Gaz human are doing quite well on their own.” He stated as Zim looked to Dib and then to Purple, the latter tapping his chin in thought before looking at his mate. “Then how do you propose we spend our evening then?” Purple asked his lover, safely hidden in some holographic disguise Zim had cooked up for them.

A moment of thought passed through Red, and he sighed. “You have a point Pur.” He said, holding his lover.

This made Zim nod in satisfaction before going back to spying. “Wait, where did they go?” He asked, not seeing them and then realized they must have gone to the pond. “Dib-love, they are heading to the moocher's pond of moochy doom!” The smaller Irken said, talking about the mooching ducks that lived there. The human glanced at him and chuckled softly. “She’s just taking him to see the ducks.” He assured.

Zim narrowed his eyes. “Those ducks…” He hissed, and Purple gave him a look of confusion. “What is a duck?” He asked, but Zim refused to speak on the matter, so the purple-clad Taller looked to Dib who pulled out his phone and got a picture of a duck. “This is a duck.” 

Red looked at it. “Strange creature.”

Purple nodded in agreement. “They are kind of cute though, why do you hate them so much?’ He asked, looking at Zim who glanced at the picture. “Those ducks are fine, it is the large duck with the long neck that is evil. It chases you making horrible noises and trying to bite you!” He said.

“Oh, the goose,” Dib said, chuckling a little.

“Goose?” Zim said, repeating the word before realizing that he had the word wrong all this time; his cheeks turned a dark blue as Purple laughed a little. “It’s alright,” Dib replied. “Yeah…those guys are annoying and a bit picky, you probably went near its babies or something…or it didn’t like what you were near.” He hummed.

The smaller Irken crossed his arms in a pout; his hormones about to attack him full throttle in public as his eyes began to water. Dib frowned and hugged him close. “Hey, it’s okay babe.” He said and kissed his cheek.

“Zim tries so hard, and he misses the little things, always…” Zim whimpered against Dib’s chest as he began crying and Purple frowned, rubbing the smaller’s back as he was starting to feel the hormonal backlash rush to his antenna. “That’s alright, it’s fine. Just as Dib said, everyone forgets things.”

Dib rubbed his back and smiled a little. “Yeah, you just didn’t know, but you do now, and that’s what matters babe.” He replied as Zim cried for just a little bit longer, though it wasn’t the fit that it had been building up to be earlier.

The purple-clad Tallest took Red’s hand and whispered into his antenna. “I feel sorry for you if I go through that…” He told his lover, and Red shook his head, sighing. “I don’t care if you do, I’ll hold you and do whatever it takes to calm you down.” He told him and kissed him softly. The co-Tallest smiled as he knew Red would do just that, then watched as Dib carefully worked on calming Zim down without causing a scene. The smaller slowly stopped his crying, only to begin napping in his mate’s arms. “I guess we’re done spying?” Purple asked so as not to wake the sleeping Irken.

“Yeah, let’s go back to the base.” Dib smiled, holding Zim in his arms as he carefully got out of the bushes with Zim snoozing peacefully in his arms. However, the whole trip his smeets were wide awake and kicking his side, all for Dib to feel, making him smile. “The girls are awake.” He noted, rubbing his mate’s belly a little and smiled as they seemed to focus on his hand as they moved.

A small chuckle escaped Purple. “Since I have an egg, I am not expecting to get any movements, maybe next time.” He said, rubbing his belly and smiling at it as they soon reached the base and walked inside. “Probably,” Dib replied. “Oh, I have news on those two tallest that went missing, Yix and Zule.” He said after a moment which caused Red’s antenna to perk in interest.

“The ones who had a smaller working with them?” he asked as Purple listened with rapt attention. “They are still alive?” he asked, figuring they would have died forever ago.

“Hold on…” Dib smiled and carried Zim into their room and laid him on the bed before going back to the two Tallest to finish what he was saying. “Okay, so this group that I used to be a part of was actually an organization that helped aliens. Those two requested residence long ago and promised to protect the planet from any invaders if it ever came to that.” He explained but spoke up once more. “I have yet to find them, but I have computer searching for their PAK signatures or something.”

Red thought about it a moment. “So, they are still alive…then again it is known for our race to live long, I mean look at the scientist on Irk; he is getting up there.” He hummed.

At that, the purple-clad Tallest gave a little shiver. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he were older, I mean look at the guy, he always gave me dirty looks when we were in the academe saying how much the rank had fallen…” He said as he thought about it and bit his lip. “Wait, do you think he might know something? I mean the man is ancient, and I don’t think I have ever seen him at a PAK evaluation…” He knew the scientists had separate ones, but when he was in training to be a medic, he had to monitor things like that.

Red arched his brow as he thought more on it and hummed. “I’m not sure, I’ve never seen him at one either. It could be that perhaps he had skipped them…” The human hummed in thought for a moment before looking at them. “Do you think some of the Irkens somehow got away without having a PAK? Or at least a fake one or something…”

At that information Purple shook his head, it just didn’t seem like something that was a possibility. “PAK’s can be untraceable as the Resisty has demonstrated, but to live without one? I doubt it is possible as they literally regulate our bodily functions. Like whenever Zim’s malfunctions, you can see what that does to him…if a PAK is removed, an Irken will lose their mind and die after ten minutes as they even hold our memories.” He explained, earning a nod from the human.

“Maybe his functions differently or he saved his memories before a PAK evaluation?” Dib wondered, and Red hummed in thought. “It could be possible.”

“We should eventually call him…but you can do it as I don’t want a lecture,” Purple said, earning a nod from his lover who just sighed. “He’ll be probably grumpy…”

Dib chuckled softly as he listened to them and nodded. “It would at least be good to know an Irken who got past the control brain’s erasing memories and stuff after assassinations.”

Purple frowned again as another thought came to him. “You know, that could explain his behavior; he was never nice to Miyuki, and she often pulled that from people. But he would always rattle on about how it was just a matter of time...and whenever we were alone in the medical wing, he wouldn’t even acknowledge my existence. I mean if he knew we were all going to die it would explain a few things.” He said, and Red sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Your right, that makes sense…”

The purple-eyed Tallest nodded and continued talking. “He was also a lot nicer to Zim too, not nice by normal standards…but he didn’t treat him as badly as he treated others. I wonder if he expected Zim to die too…or at least take the brunt of punishment for Miyuki and Spork’s death…you did say they normally worked through smaller right?” He asked, looking at Dib and Red who had looked through the histories.

Dib nodded. “It seemed that smaller was helpful to the Tallest throughout, it could be that he had seen a pattern maybe. I’ll have to go through more files, I’m sure I’ll come across some footage of some sort.”

Purple nodded and hummed, deciding to go back to the matter at hand considering the ex-Tallest that were somewhere and could potentially be around still. “You do that, but about the Tallest. If we do find them, how do you think we should approach?” He asked.

The human stood there as he thought about it a moment, surely it was going to be a bit of a challenge considering they’ve been hiding under the radar for a very long time. Hell, they could indeed be afraid to even have their presence be known to anyone in the empire and beyond. “Considering they’ve been in hiding for a long time, I’m not entirely sure. I need to get in contact with Dark Bootie…and it all depends on if they’ve been following the recent news.” He said.

Purple found himself trying not to laugh at the outlandish name Dib had just thrown out. “Yeah, if they haven’t, we are faced with bigger problems…” Purple said, and Red nodded. “Get in contact with…Dark Bootie…” The Red-clad Tallest wasn’t quite sure what to think about that name, and it made him curious as Purple then burst into a fit of laughter, unable to stop himself from doing so as he hit the table slightly in his mirth.

Red cleared his throat and smiled, trying to control himself from laughing himself. “What kind of name is that anyway?” He asked Dib who shrugged, chuckling softly.

“It’s a code name, we never really said our real names to each other…though I can kind of see how it’s funny.” Dib smiled.

Purple sat up after a moment and covered his mouth as he regained his composure and looked at the human with a bit of curiosity. “So, what was your code name?” He asked.

“Moth Man,” Dib replied.

He had to admit he was a tad disappointed it wasn’t as amusing as the other name, and the disappointment was evident in Purple’s expression. “It’s not a punny pun? So sad.” He then smiled. “But at least it sounds cool.”

“Yeah, it’s the name of a supernatural creature,” Dib said.

“Interesting,” Red replied.

“I see.” Purple nodded. “Well, if you find anything let us know naturally. I don’t know, I feel we should be paying you for this, but I am not entirely sure how…”

Dib shook his head, having not really expected payment in the first place and he wasn’t really looking for it now, to begin with. “You don’t need to.” He assured, and Purple frowned, though said no more on it as he then changed the subject. “So, your father…I noticed he is the same height as us, how neat is that?” 

“He’s a full-grown adult.” Dib nodded.

“So…humans don’t give rank by height…so how do they assign it?” Purple asked, somewhat curious as to who had the power if a taller wasn’t in charge.

“Well, there are different leaders really…here in the United States we have a president which the people vote for every four years,” Dib said as he did his best to explain the different positions of power to them.

Purple hummed, finding it to be an odd system if he was perfectly honest with himself.

“I know it’s probably weird considering what you’ve all been used to, though from my standpoint the position of power with Irkens escaped me for a while. I couldn’t really understand it all that much.” Dib admitted, smiling a little. “But as I’ve gotten to know you, people, I just find it all fascinating.” He admitted.

The purple-clad Tallest beamed at that and nodded. “Well, thank you.”

“Welcome.” Dib nodded as Zim walked in the room and over to Dib as he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he pulled a medium sized blanket behind him; his antenna twitched at Dib’s scent as he stumbled over. He climbed onto his human’s lap with the sheet and promptly fell back to sleep. 

Trying to hold in a squeal at how cute that had been, Purple put his hand over his mouth, and Red chuckled softly as he looked at the smaller on the human’s lap.

Dib kissed the top of Zim’s head and wrapped his arms around the Irken before turning his attention back to Red and Purple as a small thought hit him. “So, you guys wanting to spend the night?’ He asked.

“What do you think Red?” Purple asked, turning to his mate as he didn’t really care either way.

“Hm…it is getting late, and I don’t feel like driving back. So, if you wouldn’t mind, please show us to a room.” Red replied, and Dib nodded as he got up, careful not to drop the Irken in his arms as he led them to a room that was meant for a couple.

Once the door was open, Purple rushed over to the bed and dived onto it, bugging the pillow. “It’s perfect, thank you.” He smiled as Red entered, chuckling softly before turning to Dib. “Thank you.” He said, going over to join his mate on the bed as Dib left them, probably to put Zim back to bed and head to bed himself.

Purple then got up long enough to just strip out of his clothes since they hadn’t really brought their pajamas from their room on the ship. “Well, I had fun today, did you?” He asked as Red stripped out of his own clothes before joining him on the bed. “I did.” He smiled and snuggled with his mate as he wrapped his arms around him. They kissed each other softly and purred lightly before Purple broke the silence. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Red replied, earning a happy giggle from his mate, who then asked him. “So, are we going to explore on our own tomorrow?” 

“I would like that, though it would be nice to have a tour guide,” Red replied.

“True, Zim can’t do it as he has a check-up tomorrow. Gaz and Kael could do it I guess…Dib may want to be with Zim for his appointment. We could ask the Dib’s father or just go with Gaz and Kael since she will be showing him around anyway.” Purple hummed in thought.

“Then there is the Keef human,” Red replied.

“Oh yeah! I kind of forgot about him, we can ask him to do it, that sounds like a plan.” Purple nodded.

“He seems like the only one who isn’t busy,” Red said as Purple cuddled close to him and smiled. “True, we can find him in the morning.” The purple-clad tallest said before falling asleep in Red’s arms.


	36. Chapter 35

The next morning Zim was in the kitchen making sandwiches, it was about five in the morning, and he didn’t want to wake Dib this time. So, he tried making his own, it was pitiful, but so far, the food was edible at least. He was a tad peeved that the food didn’t exactly taste right, and his antenna was hurting; the Irken wanted Dib, but he refused to be beaten by a sandwich.

Dib came into the kitchen a moment later and went over, wrapping his arms around the Irken from behind. “Hungry?” He asked, earning a growl from the Irken. “Zim can do it himself.” He replied, and the human nodded, letting him go, wondering if he had some mood swings. “Alright, babe.” He replied. “Sorry.”

The Irken huffed and went back to his attempts, failing miserably and getting more frustrated; his antennae were far too stiff to be comfortable now. Dib noticed and started rubbing them, instantly realizing that this was the problem, and not the mood swings as he had initially thought was the problem. As he did this, the Irken froze at the touch of his sour antennae, whimpering slightly as it felt painful, like a painful massage that hurt now, but soon it started feeling better, and his pain was relieved.

“I know, it’ll stop soon…” Dib soothed as he rubbed the antennae, which were slowly relaxing and becoming a bit sticky and moist as the human worked on them a bit. It was like honey, soft clear gold color and it smelled very, very sweet. It began to drip in drops from the tips, and Zim wiggled slightly as the sensation was so strange to him. Dib kissed his cheek softly and looked at him. “Feel better?” He asked.

He nodded, eyes shut tightly as the substance continued to leak out in a slightly more significant amount. “Zim is starting to feel a little better…” The Irken said, and Dib nodded, watching it leak. “Want me to continue?” He asked, holding his lover in his arms, the Irken was glad he didn’t have the pain giving him a headache anymore. “Mm…Zim doesn’t want it to hurt again…”

“I know,” Dib replied. “But it shouldn’t hurt again unless the milk is starting to bother your antenna and needing to come out.” He said as he pets the Irken’s antenna soothingly as the Irken nodded. The pressure was relieved, but it left quite a mess. “Zim needs a bath or a clean rag…” The Irken stated as some had dripped on himself and Dib’s hands, it wasn’t a lot since it was starting, but Zim had a feeling it would be itchy when it dried.

Dib got up and went to get a dishrag; he then put it under the liquid that came out of the sink before going back to Zim and carefully cleaned the honey like milk off them. A small sigh of relief came from Zim as he opened his eyes, seeing his pitiful attempt at the food on the table before him. “Can Dib…make Zim a sandwich please? He is sorry he growled at you.” He said a tad upset with himself for acting in such a way.

A small smile appeared on the human’s face, and he gave a little nod. “I will, and don’t worry about it. You were irritated and in pain.” He said and kissed him softly on the lips before going to make him a sandwich. This earned a small purr from the Irken; his mate was so good to him. “Thank you, Dib-love.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” Dib smiled as he worked on the sandwich and then handed it to him once he was finished, chuckling softly as the Irken took it from him instantly and began eating. Purrs escaped the Irken’s throat as his tummy was now full and satisfied from the food his mate had just made, smiling as Dib pulled him onto his lap and then nuzzled his human. His antenna ran along Dib’s face as he scented him, taking in the scent of his lover as Dib gave them little kisses when they passed his lips; he then kissed Dib’s neck in exchange and giggled lightly.

Dib smiled and nuzzled him. “I love you.”

“Zim loves you too.” The Irken said and licked Dib’s nose, giggling again but stopped when Gaz walked in and over to the fridge in a zombie-like state; he watched as the seemingly comatose girl pulled out some soda. Dib watched his sister curiously, staying silent as she opened the soda, seemingly considering it without her eyes open before taking a drink and putting it back. Then she stood there, putting her head against the fridge, falling fully back to sleep again just like that. “We should poke her with a stick…from very far away.” Zim whispered.

“Yeah…no, let’s not do that.” Dib chuckled a little. “But we should get her back to her room…or make Kael do it.”

Zim looked over at the comatose girl. “I vote we make him do it since it’s his responsibility as a boyfriend, after all, …plus he can run faster than Zim if she goes into a rage.” 

“Mhm…” Dib nodded and looked over toward the door as said Irken entered and headed over to Gaz. “Let’s go back to bed…” He whispered, rubbing her back a little which earned a groan from Gaz; she shifted her weight to him, laying her head on his shoulder before Kael picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the room as he kissed her forehead.

Dib watched them leave before he spoke again. “She used to sleepwalk a lot when we were younger.” 

Zim nodded in reply. “I think it’s cute that he came to get her, but how did he know?” He wondered if they were sleeping together already, but he doubted it.

“Maybe he’s a light sleeper and heard her leave?” Dib wondered.

“Zim supposes so.”

Dib nodded and looked at the time, it was almost six in the morning, so it was still very early. “Head back to bed?” He asked, and Zim nodded as he holds on to Dib, so he could be carried. “Yes, Zim could sleep longer.” He replied.

The human gave the nod as he wrapped his arms around Zim and stood up from his chair, carrying him out of the kitchen and headed back toward their bedroom, once there he laid down on the bed and snuggled with his Irken lover. Zim nuzzled into Dib, quickly falling asleep as he was in his human’s warms embrace.

~0~0~

Membrane awoke in the morning and headed toward the kitchen to go make breakfast this morning, remembering that he had a lot of new faces to cook for. Moments later Lilith appeared in the kitchen as he was preparing food, getting a cup of coffee. “I must say, your daughter is talented with architecture…” She said as she sat down at the kitchen table. “Yes, Gaz buried herself in many hobbies when she was younger, mainly those that didn’t involve other people…” He said, at least remembering that much about his daughter, though how he realized it was her form of ignoring their broken family, just as Dib buried himself in the paranormal. 

“Amazing the things our children do.” Lilith smiled a little. “Keef used to change what he wanted to do with his life on the daily; he has such a wonderful imagination, and he’s wonderful at drawing. I told him once he should become an artist, but I never know what goes on in that head of his sometimes.”

“I am sure he can figure it out, maybe he could return to art or just work here if he wanted, seems everyone is contributing to this place.” Membrane said; he still worked in the lab, but it was mostly, so this place could survive and thrive. “So many opportunities.” Lilith smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

The scientist hummed and nodded as he finished making a few waffles with the waffle maker. “Do you like waffles? It seems to be a must around here, but I can make you anything you like if you don’t want any.” 

“I would like eggs, please,” Lilith replied, and Membrane nodded, setting aside his waffle batter and cracking some eggs in a bowl. “Is that all? How many and how do you want them?” He asked, not minding cooking for the redheaded nurse.

“Scrambled, I would like four eggs…with some cheese mixed in if you wouldn’t mind.” Lilith hummed in thought before adding. “And some sausage if we have any.”

“Finally, someone in this house which can have meat, I thought me and 777 were going to die of vegetarian food.” Membrane joked, making all she had requested, the joke earning a small chuckle from Lilith.

“I believe I heard Keef saying Irkens can have meat if it’s cleaned properly in the strange goo they use.” She replied.

“Yeah, cleansing gel. Believe me, you will learn almost everything about it in your stay here, we use it for everything except drinking…it’s actually quite good at getting stains out of laundry.” Membrane said, slightly impressed with that part of the whole concept.

“Interesting,” Lilith replied.

Membrane nodded before continuing. “We are still experimenting with the cleansing gel and some meat though, that was more of a spur of the moment thing so Zim could satisfy his cravings.”

“Yes, well, with Dib being the father of his babies, I’m sure he’ll be craving a few human things here and there, it is best to be prepared at least.” Lilith smiled.

“Our main concern is if he ever craves water, we have been working on trying to make a purified version that won’t burn his skin, but with him being pregnant and the other one pregnant…we can’t test it.” Membrane said though he could ask Kael or Red maybe…but neither of them had Lab Rat in their job description.

Lilith hummed in thought and looked at him. “Well, I’ve heard we are getting some Irkens who work in the science field correct? We could see if they would be willing.” She said, smiling. “But I think taking out all the pollutants would work.”

That had been in fact, Membrane’s own theory. “Are you sure you are just a nurse? You’re pretty good at this theoretical stuff.” He complimented as she seemed rather smart to just be in the medical field.

“Well,” Lilith said, chuckling softly. “I had a science major in college; I almost became one but then I ended up pregnant with Keef, and I decided to just go with nurse training.” Seeing as it had been her fall back in the first place anyway if she wasn’t cut out for science. “Though, I doubt the labs would have accepted me with my background in the paranormal field for so long, and the fact that I was part of a secret group dedicated to it.” She admitted, having known her past with the Swollen Eyeballs wasn’t something the science community would accept. It was sad how the two professions butted heads.

Membrane nodded as she spoke and hummed. “My…wife…her career ended with the kids; she never got the chance to return, however, as she died soon after.” He said, not mentioning the paranormal as she would have been correct in that assumption seeing as science and the paranormal never really came hand in hand.

Lilith sighed. “Honestly, I couldn’t imagine leaving Keef at such a young age…especially with how his father was…” She said, and Membrane frowned distastefully. “People like that should be mandatory lab rats.” He decided, setting her plate in front of her. “Would you like some juice or soda? Milk?” He asked, opening the fridge to rummage through it.

“Orange juice and I would have to agree…you aren’t a real man if you raise a hand to your significant other or harm a child…” Lilith replied.

The scientist agreed wholeheartedly and got her a glass of juice, Dib and Gaz’s mother had hit him once in their entire time of knowing each other, and that was when he told her about the ordered extermination. He had asked her what to do at the time. “Here you go.” He said and handed Lilith the glass which she gladly took. “Thank you.” Lilith smiled and took a sip of the juice before eating her food. “So, how long have you been a scientist?” She asked.

“As long as I can remember really; my parents weren’t home much as they were scientists themselves. They left me their books and research, so I just absorbed all I could from that and moved onward to actually working in a lab.” He replied, and Lilith gave the nod as she smiled a little.

“Makes sense, you seem passionate about your work. Everyone should be.” She smiled.

“I wish I had learned that sooner.” Membrane said, sitting down beside her as he took a sip of his coffee which he had made when making breakfast earlier.

She hummed and nodded. “Sometimes we learn things differently later. We learn from our mistakes and try to move on and be a better person.”

Membrane certainly liked to think so. “So Keef, what kind of child is he?” He asked, having run out of things to say, but parents normally talked about their children, didn’t they? “Keef was…and still is someone who will smile, even when he’s upset.” Lilith chuckled softly and sighed. “I swear I’ve told him quite a few times that his face was going to freeze like that one day. Admittedly when it came to friends, he turned out to be a bit of a stalker…” 

He nodded at that. “I thought Dib was like that way, always following Zim around and talking about him non-stop. Of course, it all makes sense now, but it worried me.” Membrane admitted, earning a little chuckle from Lilith as she took another bite of her food and smiled.

“Dib was always a tad energetic when he was a child.” Lilith smiled, recalling how he ran about with a certain air of excitement as he tried to expose the Irken several times over the years. “Then again, the paranormal was, and still is, a fascinating subject. It is nice to see how he’s mellowed out over the past few years.” 

“Well, he can’t exactly go around talking about it anymore, what would happen on the off chance someone believed him?” Membrane replied and smiled a little. “I am glad he mellowed out as well, though it was still a shock to find out that he was right after all these years.” He admitted, earning a nod from Lilith.

“Agreed, and I doubt he would want that now.” She said.

“Yes, it would be terrible if what goes on here got out…” Membrane said, knowing how deep the urge to experiment on aliens was, especially pregnant aliens, it would be a field day. He was glad that he could contain himself, though the urge to experiment was mostly gone since it was his own grandchild growing inside the Irken.

She nodded. “It would be, I would hate to see things get messed up.”

“It makes me wonder how the two aliens hiding somewhere on this planet survived for so long.” Membrane admitted, thinking about it, who knows how long they had been living here in Earth years.

“The Swollen Eyeballs have sworn to protect them at all costs, the files aren’t exactly accessible, and well, they’ve lived here for so long. I’m sure they’ve got a lot figured out by now…Dib or I will have to get in contact with Dark Bootie sometime.” Lilith said.

“Interesting.” Membrane said, finishing his food before putting his plate in the sink; he then started on making everyone else’s breakfast.

“You discover lots of things going on in the world when your mind has been opened up to the possibility of life on other planets. It’s a strange concept, but you learn so much.” She said, starting to work on the dishes when she was finished with her food, earning a small hum of agreement from Professor membrane. He had already learned so much from 777 in their short time working together, it made him so much happier with his existence as well as humbled. He had been able to teach 777 a few things as well, which made him very pleased. “So, are you going to further your education now that you both live and work here?” He asked.

She hummed, having not really thought about it, though it sounded like a good idea. “I’ll think about it, though I would prefer to wait and see if we get another person in the medical profession before I get any ideas.” She decided, not wanting to leave the base without a doctor to help.

“It would be nice if you had help soon, this place will be teaming with aliens if I understand correctly.” Membrane replied.

“You're telling me, and I don’t know all that much about alien pregnancies either…” Lilith replied.

“This is where the information would come in handy, the historical stuff is difficult to find, and the present stuff has yet to be gathered, and then it all seems to change depending on the uh…. participating parties…” He said awkwardly, having no experience in sexual relationships and people who loved each other.

Lilith nodded in reply and turned off the sink once she was finished with the dishes. “Yes, I’ll talk with the Tallest when they wake up and ask about bringing in some nurses.” She said.

“No need, permission granted,” Purple said as he floated in, rubbing a sleepy eye as he went over to the table and sat down. “Providing you share whatever it is you are cooking.” He smiled as Red walked in behind him and sat down beside him in another chair. “Mhm, it smells delicious.” He said.

Lilith smiled, glad they had some permission to have some nurses around. “Thanks.” She said as Membrane got them two plates of waffles and Purple started eating. “are these the waffles Zim told us about? They are pretty good…”

Membrane nodded. ‘Yeah, they are a requirement for breakfast here.” He replied.

Red took a bite, antenna twitching slightly as he did. “Mm…Zim rants about them all the time.” He said, even when he was banished and Red had to admit he had been somewhat curious about them then too.

“With good reason…” Purple said smiling. “We need the recipe to take to the massive.” He said.

“Yes, definitely!” Red replied.

Lilith chuckled softly. “Well, they’re pretty easy to make, you’ll just need a waffle maker.” She told them as Membrane went to make more of them, getting the feeling that they were going to need a lot more waffles

“Waffle maker?” Red asked, antenna twitching curiously at the words as Lilith showed them the device that they had been using. Both Tallest watched with rapt attention as Membrane worked the machine, putting the batter in before closing it up, only to open it a few minutes later and taking them out.

Red hummed. “We will have to get some of those…” He said, and Purple nodded in agreement.

“I could order some for you and modify it for your ship.” Membrane offered.

“Oh, that would be nice,” Red said happily. “Yes please.” 

Soon Ray walked into the kitchen with his SIR Unit behind him; he was wide awake seeing as he was a morning person. “Good morning, My Tallest, Professor, Miss Lilith.” He greeted as he went to go sit down in an empty seat.

Lilith smiled. “Good morning Ray.” She greeted and handed him a plate of food which he thanked her for and began eating, enjoying the food immensely. “Today I will be building a digital map of the building for the newcomers and set up a monitor in the foyer for basic information that can be updated periodically.” He said

“Ah.” Lilith nodded at this. “That would be easy, so people won’t get lost, it’s a great idea.” She said.

Ray nodded, and Membrane looked at him. “If you need any equipment you can find it in the lab.” He said as Zim and Dib then entered the room, the former being carried by the ladder. “Zim wants foooooddd…” The Irken whined slightly, earning a small chuckle from Membrane as he set down both their plates.

Dib smiled and sat down with Zim in his arms, thanking his dad. “Alright, here you go.” He said and kissed Zim’s cheek. The Irken sleepily ate his waffles and slowly began waking up more and more as he does. “Ahh…Zim needed that; he hasn’t eaten in forever!” He said.

Chuckling softly, Dib gave his neck a light kiss. “Feeling better/’ he asked, earning a nod from the Irken as Purple giggled at how the shortest was behaving while Gir trotted in and stole a waffle or two before running away.

Keef then entered with a small yawn. “Morning…” He said as he began making himself some toast.

“Morning.” Membrane said and noticed Gaz walking in after, sitting down at the table. It was obvious she was still in zombie mode, and the light bruise line on her cheek showed she was sleepwalking again and hit the walls. “Haven’t mapped the place in your sleep yet dear?” He asked, earning a growl from his daughter as he placed the food down, knowing she would be much nicer once she was fully awake.

Lilith chuckled softly. “I suppose it will take us all a little while to get used to the way the place is mapped out.” She commented.

Zim giggled. “Gaz was sleepwalking this morning when I wanted food, it was funny.” The Irken said and raised his antenna, staring at the smaller. “I thought you hadn’t eaten in forever.” He said as the smaller didn’t even look the least bit ashamed. 

“When you are as far along as I am, you will understand, three hours is forever.” He said.

“Food, food, food~” Hero sang as he got himself some breakfast himself.

“Yes, food…” Zim said as if talking about an evil plan and glared at his waffles like it was their fault they weren’t in his belly yet and began eating faster.

Kael walked in and stretched a little as he went to go sit beside Gaz with a small yawn. “Waffles?” Membrane asked, making the plate for the Irken even though he hadn’t gotten the chance to answer.

“Morning…” Gaz said, appearing to be able to handle normal speech now, even if she was still in Zombie mode and Kael smiled. “Morning, and yes…I would like some waffles.” He said and took the plate, taking a bite of the delicious food.

Ray was the first to finish and went to put the plate in the sink. “Well, I am off to get started…are you ready Key?” He asked the SIR Unit who up till now had been eating his own food. “Ready Master.” He said as he got up to go follow the Irken out of the room. He smiled, glad that he was finally able to have some work that he could be doing now. “Alright…we will begin by looking at everything. This tracer will map out our movements.” He said, holding up a small device to show Key who gave the nod as he followed.

Membrane watched him leave before turning to everyone back in the kitchen. “So, what is everyone’s plans for the day?” He asked, though personally, he was going to be setting up the equipment that hadn’t been put up the previous day.

Lilith was the first to speak. “Well, I’m doing ultrasounds…so far I know I’m doing just Zim and Ray.” She said.

Dib nodded. “haven’t really thought about after.” He said.

Keef hummed in thought. “Not sure, I don’t really have a plan for the day today.”

“Well, Pur and I want to explore,” Red said.

“Yeah, we need someone to show us around though…” Purple commented

“Well, I could.” Keef volunteered, smiling.

Purple smiled at this and looked at him. “Thanks! That is very kind of you, when shall we leave?’ He asked.

Keef hummed and finished up his breakfast. “Well, let me go get dressed and then we can go start.” He said before putting the dish in the sink and leaving to go to his room and change into some different clothes.

Purple wiggled in excitement Zim looked at his Tallest. “Make sure you two take umbrellas in case it rains,” Zim advised, having remembered watching the weather with Dib the previous day, it was just a twenty percent chance, but one could never be too careful. Purple nodded in thanks as Keef came back once he was dressed, wearing a bright blue shirt and jeans; he grabbed a light pink jacket and put it on. “Ready?” He asked as he grabbed a few umbrellas for the trip.

“Yep!” Purple jumped up, excited to look around the city and Red chuckled, turning on his disguise. “Ready.” He said.

Keef smiled. “Sweet!” He said and turned to Purple’s robot. “Are you coming too, Hero?” He asked which earned a nod from the little bot as he turned on his disguise, which was that of a dog. “Ready!”

“Okey-doke! Let’s go then!” Keef said happily as Red and Purple eagerly followed him out of the base and Zim chuckled softly before turning to Keef’s mother. “So, when is the exam, Miss Lilith?” He asked, looking at her.

His antenna twitched when he looked to see Gaz had fallen entirely asleep only to wake up suddenly when her head hit the table. “I did not steal the cupcake!” She yelled, abruptly standing before realizing where she was; her eyes growing wide in horror as her face turned completely red.

Lilith chuckled softly and hummed. “Whenever you are ready Zim.” She said, and Zim laughed as Gaz left the room in embarrassment. “So…Kael you should probably go make sure she is alright.” He suggested, and Kael nodded leaving the room to go find her before Zim turned back to Lilith. “Zim is ready for you now.” He said.

She smiled. “Alright, let’s go.” She said as she walked with Zim and Dib toward the medical room, once inside the Irken stood beside the medical table since it was taller than him. “I can’t wait to see them!” He said in excitement as Dib picked him up and set him down on the table after putting pillows on it, so he didn’t feel uncomfortable. “Me either.” He said and kissed his cheek, lifting Zim’s shirt so the computer could scan his stomach.

Zim sat still as the scan began and Lilith looked at the screen to see what looked like the smeets. “There they are.” She smiled, and Zim turned his head to see, they were much clearer this time, and they were such tiny little things. “Can you see their gender?” He asked; he trusted Gir saying that they were both girls, but he wanted to see it himself.

Lilith looked away from the screen to Zim. “They look to be girls, two little girls.” She smiled as Zim squealed in excitement and clung to Dib. “Look Dib! We have girls! No body modifications needed!” He said happily as Dib looked at the screen with a smile. “Yeah.” He said and kissed his cheek, the Irken was so excited, especially when one started moving and little stalks could be noticed growing from its head. “It has antenna!” Zim said excitedly.

Dib chuckled softly, and Lilith watched, finding it cute.

Zim was happy as the image dissipated; he then rubbed his belly and looked down at it. “Zim loves you two so much already.” He purred as Dib wrapped his arms around the Irken and kissed him. “I love all three of you.” The raven-haired male said as he looked at him, smiling as Zim squeaked in happiness.

Lilith watched the two of them and smiled. “Alright, you two are free to go.” She said.

Zim nodded. “Thank you, Miss Lilith!” Zim replied as Dib picked him up and carried him out as Membrane walked in, using a wrench as a baton. “Alright, point out what still needs put together, and I’ll get to it.” He said, having waited for the exam to be over before he had entered the room.

She looked around a bit before pointing at what all needed to be put together and fixed. “Thanks for the help,” Lilith said as she looked back at him, smiling.

“You’re welcome, I wouldn’t be much use with the equipment, but at least I know how to put it together.” Membrane smiled as he went to go get to work on the machines. 

“That’s alright, I’m just glad you can work on them,” Lilith replied, watching him as he worked diligently on the machines. But eventually, he had to take his lab coat off leaving him in a plain black polo shirt and pants as he had to get under the machines where his lab coat would have gotten caught on things.

She bent down and picked up his lab coat, folding it before setting it down on the counter since she didn’t want it to get dirty or anything. “Need any help?” She asked after a moment, looking in his direction. “Uh, yes. Can you hand me the 3 ½ wrench and the mini welder? This equipment wasn’t made properly, but I can fix it.” Professor Membrane said, reaching a hand out from under the machine.

Lilith went over to the toolbox and grabbed the ones that he had asked for, then went over to hand it to him. “Here you go.” She said.

“Thanks.” Membrane replied, impressed she didn’t need help finding what he had asked for but remembered that the woman wasn’t an idiot. Sounds of the welder could be heard, and sparks fly out from under it for a second; he passed it back and used the wrench. “Okay, I need you to plug it in and tell me what you see on the screen, and if it is working properly or if it is blurry I need to adjust some wires.” He told her as she put the welder and the wrench back before going to turn on the machine and making sure it was working properly. “Looks like it’s okay.” She said as the screen looked perfect and not the least bit blurry.

“Thanks.” Membrane said as he pulled himself out from under it and set it up properly before turning to her. “Okay, next?” He asked her, not putting his coat back on for now as she pointed to another machine. “That’s the last one.” She assured him, and he smiled as he went to get to work on it. As he worked on connecting some wires, Membrane ended up electrocuting himself. “Ouch!” He said, scythe straightening completely which made it look like he had a giant straight mohawk. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he tried to get it back down.

Lilith saw and giggled a little as she looked at him, going over to him a moment later. “Are you okay?” She asked, earning a blush from Membrane in embarrassment, finding her giggle to be nice. Though it was only a minor registration in his mind at that moment. “Oh, I am fine. I do that quite often. Actually, I just hate what it does to my hair.” 

“Well, it looks quite interesting…” Lilith said as she pushed his hair back till it was back to normal…sort of, still sticking up a bit more than usual…but still. “There we go.”

He smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks.” He said, knowing it wasn’t perfect, but it was better than it had been a moment ago.

“You’re welcome.” Lilith smiled.

“So, need anything else done? I am not going to the lab today, so I have free time if you need me for anything else.” He said, and She hummed in thought.

“I think I’m all good here. Thank you for your help, and if I find that I need anything else, then I will call you.” She assured.

He nodded and went to put his lab coat back on. “I will be in the lab down the hall if you need me then.” He assured as he made his way out of the medical room.

~o~o~ Meanwhile ~o~o~

Kael went to Gaz once he had found her and wrapped his arms around her. “You alright?” He asked.

“Uh…yeah, sometimes I uh, don't wake up and then stuff like that happens,” Gaz said, covering her face; she would cry of embarrassment, but that was totally uncool. At least there weren’t that many people, but she looked like a complete idiot. He shrugged and nuzzled her cheek. “It happens, I knew someone who tended to sleepwalk; she sometimes drove her voot while sleeping.” He said it was something they had to watch out for too.

“I bet that was interesting…” Gaz said, not to mention very dangerous.

“Surprisingly, in her sleep, she missed an oncoming Voot, but yeah. I had to tractor beam her back to the Massive to her room which was next to mine. So, I sort of trained myself to be a light sleeper to catch her before she got herself hurt.” Kael said, though now that he thought about it…he hoped someone was watching over her now since he was on Earth.

“Ha, an all-around sweetie, aren’t you?” Gaz replied, smiling a little as she felt better about it. “I don’t sleepwalk as often as I used to, but sometimes it still happens.” She explained.

Kael chuckled and nodded. “Considering all the changes you’ve gone through as of late, I would say it makes sense.” He said, shrugging a little.

She hummed. “Maybe, I still don’t know how I got this…” Gaz said, pointing to the light bruise.

“I can show you.” Computer spoke up cheerfully, and she wondered if she truly wanted to see it. “Fine.” She said as computer lowered the monitor for her to see as the screen came to life. It showed asleep walking Gaz avoiding all obstacles in her way, slipping on the floor just once only to catch herself. All the sudden she turned left into a wall with a painting on it, bouncing back and quickly redirecting herself to the kitchen.

“Well, …that’s embarrassing…” Gaz mumbled.

“You weren’t used to the layout, it happens,” Kael said, looking away from the screen to her.

“I turned for no reason though…” Gaz said as computer laughed and put the monitor away.

“It happens, you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Kael assured and nuzzled her cheek.

“I will get over it.” She said after a moment. “It’s better than the time I woke up in Dib’s bed cuddling him; he looked like he was going to die or that I was going to kill him. I mean I almost did, but that wasn’t the point.” Gaz replied, earning a small chuckle from the Irken

“See, there could have been more embarrassing things, getting punched by a painting isn’t too bad.” He said, and Gaz giggled.

“Yeah, so what should we do today?’ she asked, taking his arm. “You know if you don’t mind hanging with a girl who gets punched by paintings.”

Kael smirked and kissed her cheek. “I think I can stomach it. What did you want to do?” He asked, and Gaz tapped her chin in thought before something came to her.

“Want to hang out at the orphanage and teach some kids to read. It’s not really date time, but they said they missed me and I have a feeling you are okay with kids.” Gaz said, looking at the Irken who smile and nodded. “I don’t mind.” He replied.

“Awesome, let me get dressed, and you can get your disguise on whenever then grab an umbrella.” She told him and kissed his cheek before going to her room to change while Kael went to go get an umbrella and turn his disguise on. Once he finished he headed to his Voot to wait for her, which thankfully didn’t take very long as she came, wearing a dark dress, though not as dark as the normal attire she wore. It looked nice on her but had a slight professional air about it. “Ready to go?” She asked. “The Matriarch doesn’t really like my street clothes when I’m teaching, but since you are new, she won’t hold it against you.” She said as she got in the ship.

He nodded at that and got in the ship beside her as she buckled up. “They are going to love you.” She said as he started the ship and drove. “I’m sure I’m going to like them as well.” He replied.

Once they arrive, Gaz takes Kael’s hand and led him inside; it was a rundown place, but you could feel love and care inside of it. The location was a good orphanage that tried it’s best for the children. A woman at the front desk recognized Gaz and smiled right away. “Ah, Ms. Membrane! It’s been a while, how are you dear? And who is this?” She asked, looking at Kael with a slight frown, not precisely liking his attire but didn’t comment on it. 

“I’ve been well, just busy since I jumped a few grades in school. This is Kael; he is my boyfriend…from Scotland, he wanted to help me teach the kids today.” Gaz told her, and the woman smiled once again. “I see, well the children are in the yard. I am sure they will be happy to see you.”

Kael waved and smiled as he followed Gaz toward the yard, looking at the kids, who didn’t really notice their presence at first as they were all playing. Some of the kids were older and, in their teens, but they weren’t acting like bullies or anything, but helping with the place and showing that it was a good place even though it was poor. When they did notice Gaz and Kael a moment later, the two were swarmed with children all around them. “Gazzy! You’re here!” Yay!” The kids chant, all looking for hugs from the normally evil girl. She smiled at them with this sweet, yet motherly smile that would make one think she was older and the children were her own. “Yeah, I missed you little ones too.” She said.

The Irken smiled as he watched her and then looked around, finding it sweet how she helped these orphans so much.

Once everyone got their desired hugs, Gaz led them inside, as well as the teenagers. “Alright, so who needs lots of help today? And Kael is here as well, so maybe we can get a lot done today.” She said, and the kids chatter excitedly amongst themselves as they went to get their homework as one of the teenagers approached her, a blond, long-haired boy who was a bit on the short side. “When you are available, can you help us in math?” He asked, and Gaz gave a small nod, ruffling his hair a bit. “Of course, Jason. We pretty much have most of the day.” She assured, realizing their teachers may be leaving them behind again.

“I could probably help with some math,” Kael said, having been pretty good at the subject if he was honest with himself. “Excellent, thanks.” Gaz smiled gratefully at him and led the teenagers over to him. “Kids, this is Kael; he is going to help with math today so be nice.” She told both them and Kael who smiled at them.

“Alright, where are we in math? I’m pretty good on the subject.” He said as he looked at them.

“Prealgebra mostly.” The blond kid said, and most of the kids in varying ages were all there. “Gaz helps us all, but the little ones need her more, so it’s nice you are helping.” Another said in gratefulness.

He nodded and sat down with them. “Alright, get out your work, and I’ll see what I can do.” He said, and Gaz looked over occasionally as she helped the smaller children; she knew it wasn’t the ideal date, but she couldn’t help but admire how well he dealt with the easily distracted teens. It made her like him even more as the kids just listened as he explained the problems carefully and ate up his attention they were getting from him.

The Irken enjoyed teaching the kids and looked over their papers once they were all finished. “I think you all will get A’s.” He said, confident in his ability to teach them and that they would do great. This earned smiles from the teenagers, heck they would hug him, but that wasn’t very cool, so they settled for fist bumps before running off. He chuckled softly and looked over at Gaz with a smile as she let the other children take a break since their eyes were tired and politely declined an invitation to play tag when they had asked. Instead, she went over to Kael. “Thanks how was the lesson?” She asked.

“it went quite well, I think.” He replied, putting his arms around her as she nodded and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “So, we have an hour break…want to go grab some lunch somewhere?” She asked, figuring he might not be able to handle the food here since it was Taco Saturday.

“Sure.” He replied and kissed her back. “I would like something to eat.” 

She took his hand and nodded. “We are going for lunch, and then we’ll be back.” She told the lady at the front desk, earning a nod from her. “Of course, Ms. Membrane. Our door will be open.”

Kael smiled and tangled his fingers with Gaz’s own as they walked out of the building and she took him to a nice smoothie shop that was just down the road. “Shakes and smoothies don’t look like much, but they can really fill you up.” She told him as she looked at the menu.

He nodded and looked as well. “They sound interesting, what are they made of?” He asked.

“Smoothies are made of mostly fruits, and shakes are made mostly from milk,” Gaz informed him. “You would probably appreciate the smoothie more.”

“I think they both sound good,” Kael replied.

“You can mix them, here I can order one of both, and you can see what you like better. Or if you want to mix them, how does that sound? What flavors do you think you would like?” She asked, ordering a mango smoothie for herself.

“Hmm…blueberry for the smoothie, and what are the flavors for the shakes?” He asked, looking back at Gaz.

“Well, my favorite is butterscotch, you actually have something like it on the Massive. There is a blueberry shake as well…raspberry is tangier, and strawberry is somewhat sweet, but also not…” Gaz explained, and Kael nodded, thinking it over for a few seconds before he finally decided.

“I’ll have a strawberry one and eh…an Oreo Smoothie Kael decided.

“Close enough,” Gaz said and ordered it, paying and handing him his drinks before going to sit at one of the umbrella tables outside; he joined her and took his drinks. He took a sip out of both and found that he really enjoyed them. Gaz smiled at him and drank her own, it was good since she loved mango smoothies. “So, how did you enjoy your first day of tutoring?” She asked.

“It was pretty good, I enjoyed it,” Kael replied, smiling.

“I’m glad.” Gaz smiled, happy he had a good time with the children. “Later, want to see the schematics for the ship I’m designing?” She asked him, sure she wasn’t finished with it, but it was a start at least. “I would love to see them,” Kael assured her

Gaz nodded, smile dropping from her face when she saw one of the boys she thought in the hospital yesterday. Not wanting to have a fight on her date she turned slightly to the side, hoping the guy didn’t recognize her in the dress. The Irken noticed this behavior and looked at her. “Is something wrong?” He asked, concerned with her behavior all the sudden. “Shh, don’t draw any attention over here.” She told him, trying to look casual. “I beat up some jerks yesterday, and it looks like one of them is out of the hospital.” She whispered, taking a drink of her smoothie.

“Ah…do you want to leave?” Kael asked.

“Yeah, I don’t want to get banned from my favorite smoothie shop for fighting.” Gas told him, easing out of her chair and trying to act naturally so as not to catch the guy’s attention. She could take him, this she knew, but she didn’t feel like fighting today as she had her kid-friendly aura on today.

Kael put his arm around her and led her out of the building, making sure the boy didn’t see her as they exited, and Gaz relaxed slightly, scowling. “Monday, I will make sure he doesn’t leave early.” She muttered, earning a hum from the Irken.

“What did this guy do to cause you to beat him up?” Kael asked.

“A: I am a single female. B: I don’t put out. C: I just skipped a few grades. Therefore I’m a nerd and stuck up. D: They can’t stand the fact that a female can lay them out despite their numbers.” Gaz said with a tight frown. “And maybe I caught him taking lunch money from the orphans a few times.” She said in a lower voice. Gaz was no saint; she was a very hateful person on the inside, but she would be damned before she let people like that take advantage of the weaker people like that.

Kael scoffed. “What an asshole.”

“Exactly.” She said, taking his hand. “But I can take him, so it doesn’t matter, I am just waiting for a legit enough reason to break his leg or something.” She would prefer he die, but since she was still a minor Dib had told her he could change, and she had to allow that. “So, ready to read The Very Hungry Caterpillar to the Kindergarten kids?” She asked, feeling lighter as they moved away from the shop.

“Sure,” Kael replied and took her hand, smiling as he walked with her back to the orphanage.

Once they were back in the building, Gaz said hello to the lady at the desk before going to the playroom where the kids were coloring. “Okay, we’re back everyone.” She told the kids, earning a buzz of excitement from them as they grabbed books off the shelves, many of them looked old but still in decent shape. She sat on the mat, and the kids lined up with their books, looking so happy. “Okay Kael, what I do is, they bring me the book of their choice and they read it, but we help when they need it.” She explained as she pointed to a place he could sit. “You can either listen to all of them read, or you can take a few, I don’t mind,” Gaz told him as some of the kids look at him with wide eyes, wondering who they should go to.

Kael smiled and nodded. “I don’t mind reading to a few of them.” He replied and went to go sit down on the mat that Gaz had pointed to earlier before looking at the children. “Alright, who wants me to read to them first?” He asked, looking at the menu as a girl named Sarah walked up with her little book which was indeed The Hungry Caterpillar. “Me please…” She said, holding her book out as the other kids move closer, eager to listen and glad that someone broke the ice for them.

He nodded and grabbed the book. “Alright, I’ll read it.” He assured as he opened the book and started reading it for them, the kids were so happy as they listened intently. A few books in, some started nodding off and falling asleep, and at that point Gaz let Kael read as she went to get their nap time mats. She put a few kids on them, covering them up as they drifted off. “That’s enough Sweetheart.” She said and kissed Kael’s cheek.

The Iren closed the book and kissed her back before getting up; he made sure not to step on any of the sleeping children as he went to put the book back up on the shelf. Gaz started picking up the toys and the rest of the books, also being careful of the children that were fast asleep on the floor, then led him out of the room before shutting the door quietly. “Where to now?” Kael asked.

“We tell Mrs. Baker bye, and then we either go home or go hang somewhere else,” Gaz said, leaning on him a moment, the kids were great, but they sure wiped her out.

“You seem tired, perhaps it’s a better idea to head back to the base so you can take a nap,” Kael said, not wanting to tire her out much further.

“Hm…that does sound like a good idea, then we can do stuff later.” She said, taking his hand and going to the front desk where the woman was currently talking to a couple, and from the joy in their eyes, someone was going to get a pleasant surprise when they woke up from nap time. Gaz smiled and gave a wave to the woman before leading Kael out of the building.

Kael went to the car and opened it for her, letting her in before getting into the car himself. She got inside and reclined the chair a bit. “So, be honest…did you enjoy today?’ She asked, pretty sure he did, but she wanted to be sure he enjoyed the kids and wouldn’t mind doing it again every now and then. He chuckled softly and looked at her. “I did, it was fun.” He said as he started the car and drove off back toward the base.

“I’m glad, I thought I would hate it here at first, but working with them…I found I really enjoyed it.” Gaz said, finding work with kids who appreciated anytime given to them was lovely; she knew normal kids often didn’t appreciate their care.

“They certainly took to you well, and you to them,” Kael said as he parked the car once they were back at the base, letting it turn back into a ship then.

“Yea, I kind of understand them, I think even though I had Dib and Dad it wasn’t like I had parents. I’m glad that has changed now though.” Gaz said, getting out of the ship and Kael followed, putting his arm around her.

“It seems your father is at least around now, trying to do so, Irkens didn’t really have parents except for their DNA donors.” He said, and Gaz nodded in interest.

“Do you ever get to meet your donors?” She asked as they headed inside the base.

“No, though there could have been a possibility I have and just didn’t know it.” Kael hummed in thought.

She nodded, that was very interesting. “Dad said mom died shortly after I was born, but I don’t really believe him because I know I remember her at least a little. I think he just has his dates mixed up, to be honest. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t even know how old we are; he’s excellent at avoiding the topic. It’s kind of funny. So, want to nap with me or are you going to explore a bit?” Gaz asked as they reached her room, going inside to take her shoes off but didn’t bother changing.

“A nap sounds good right now, I could go for one,” Kael replied.

“Awesome,” Gaz said, scooting over and giving him room as she rolled over to lay on her stomach and cuddle with a pillow. He laid down as well and yawned a little as he closed his eyes.

~o~o~ 

Ray sat on a bench in the left wing of the building, taking a break and eating a candy bar to replenish his energy. “How much of the building to go Key?” He asked the robot who looked up from the device. “20% left.” He replied as he sat down beside his master.

“Good, I don’t think I can deal with much more. I really should have tried to tackle the whole thing in one day…” Ray said but was glad he was pushing himself a little, it was more than he had done in a while.

Key nodded in reply. “You should take a nap after we finish.” He told his master, looking back at the device. “10% now.” He said.

“A nap would be lovely,” Ray said, picking up the pace, a little eager to finish, though the place was beautiful and functional. He found rather quickly that setting out to walk it all would be a terrible idea.

Key looked at the work. “I will set it all up for you Master.” He assured as it reached 100% completion. “Thank you, Key. You are the best.” The pregnant Irken replied as he walked into his room. “And I shouldn’t get lost anymore after this.”

Key smiled and started getting to work on putting the maps on the walls as Ray watched, reminding himself to get the robot fresh donuts as he laid down, rubbing his belly softly. He allowed his thoughts to turn to Vasai for a little while, feeling sad; wishing he was here but he was doing his best to take the human’s advice. Vasai would not want him to despair. He thought of what all was different in this place, the people, the building, his robot; everything had changed so much and honestly, it made him feel better. Yes, Vasei’s death will haunt him for many years, but it wasn’t the same crushing pain he had felt on the Massive, this place made him feel better, and it was odd but welcome.

The robot returned a few minutes later with some food; he knew that most likely Ray would be hungry after he awoke from his nap, once he was back in the room he sat the tray down on the bedside table quietly. He then hummed softly and smiled as he could feel his master was feeling a whole lot better since the move and that in turn made him very happy.

Gir sneaked into the room and presented Key with a flower. “I picked this for you.” The energetic robot said quietly, though still excited. “it might make your master Happy!”

Key looked from Gir to the flower with a small smile. “Thanks, I’m sure he will.” He replied.

The energetic robot placed it on the nightstand before giving the other robot a cookie and disappearing again to go find things to do.

Key took the cookie and ate it happily; he didn’t mind how crazy Gir or Hero could be, they were nice to be around.

~o~o~ 

Zim was in the garden, indulging in his secret habit of smelling flowers while he thought Dib was occupied with making food, Gir had been with him, but the robot said something about spreading mustard and flew off, so he was by himself now. Once he had smelt his fill; his antennae were lightly dusted with pollen, and he knew he would have to clean them before Dib saw him and started to leave, noting the food that was left and blushed. 

Dib probably already had.

He walked into the kitchen and hugged the human from behind after finishing his food. “Babies liked the lunch.” He said grateful Dib hadn’t laughed at him for sniffing the flowers. “Good.” The human said and dried his hands before turning and wrapping his arms around the Irken. “But did Zim like it too?’ He asked, smiling.

Zim gave the nod. “Zim liked it very much. He also thought we needed to go buy baby things…” 

“I was thinking about that too.” Dib chuckled softly.

“Great minds think alike, Zim heard. Shall we go today?” Zim asked, looking up at Dib, excited to go out with the human. “Zim and Gaz made a new disguise for Zim since his old one doesn’t make sense now, and it’s a hologram. Zim can’t believe he didn’t think of it before!” The Irken hadn’t worn a disguise the other night since he was spying and just wore a hoodie that hid his features easily. 

Dib gave the nod. “Alright, turn your disguise on and let’s head out.” He replied, Gaz had thought to make him a better disguise than what he had, and that it was female instead of male. It would be strange for a man to be pregnant, of all things.

The Irken smiled, turning it on and in his place, was a pregnant female; her skin was still green, and she was still small, but she was apparently old enough for her condition. She had light violet eyes and a small braid and wore a blue maternity shirt as well as leggings. Not to mention the voice changer. “How does Zim look?” He asked.

Dib stared in amazement and smiled as he looked him over. “you look good.” He assured and took his hand as they walked out of the kitchen, toward the entrance where his car was. “Zim wanted to look scarier, but Gaz insisted that the look of a delicate pregnant female would cause less hostility, and Zim wants very little hostility…” The Irken said, rubbing his belly with his free hand.

The human nodded and smiled as he opened the passenger door for Zim. “She did a pretty good job I think.” He replied as the Irken climbed into the car and put’s the seatbelt on once he was settled in his seat. “As long as Dib is there it wouldn’t matter if they were hostile or not. Zim would prefer peace now so as not to scare the smeets.” The Irken decided.

“I would prefer there was no hostility either,” Dib replied. “Especially when it concerns the smeets.” He said, taking his hand once he too was in the car and drove. The Irken smiled as the other drove, the smeets were currently napping if he had to guess since there wasn’t any movement…but suddenly a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. “We need PAK’s!” He said.

Dib hummed and nodded, biting his lip as he hadn’t quite thought of that. “But, what if they don’t need them?” He asked. “We should probably see if the computer can tell if they do.” He suggested, and Zim nodded worriedly, how could he not have thought of that before? They could die without them, and he hadn’t even though- his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Dib’s hand squeeze his own hand a little. “We could probably have Rift make us a couple since he knows a lot about them and stuff. Could probably ask him and Tak to come down with their smeets too.” He suggested.

The Irken nodded. “Zim wants everything to be as safe as possible…” His race couldn’t survive without PAK’s, but what of half breeds? Zim wasn’t sure, but he wanted to be prepared either way. “I know.” Dib replied and kissed his hand once they arrived at the store that sold a bunch of baby things’ he parked the car and Zim climbed out of it, worries are forgotten with his short attention span. “Oh, I can’t wait, what theme will we pick? What colors!”

Dib smiled and led him inside once he got a car. “What do you think should be the theme?” He asked.

“Flowers, Gir said they like flowers, right? And unicorns, and dragons I think…” Zim said.

Dib nodded at that. “Yeah, so we’ll have dragons and flowers…” He said. “So at least we know their likes, we should have both.”

“Yes, we are so lucky compared to Earth parents who have to learn these things as they go,” Zim said.

“And don’t have SIR Units,” Dib replied as he looked around, finding a few dragons themed things, like clothes and other such things. Zim picked the flower things, sticking more to the reds and blues as he has a feeling they would go best with the dragon-themed things. As they shopped, Zim saw something shiny that caught his eye and walked over to the item, a mobile with the sun and moon, as well as stars and other planets with Pluto included. Zim looked at it for a moment. “Dib?”

Dib looked up from the items he had put in the cart, which were a few car seats, among other things. “Yeah?” He asked as he went over and noticed the mobile. “Do you think they would like it?” Zim asked, rubbing his belly; he could make one far better, but for some strange reason the simplistic design and colors made him really like it.

A smile came to Dib’s face, and he nodded. “Yeah, I think they will.” He replied, kissing Zim’s cheek before the Irken picked up the box and added it to their large pile of things as an old lady behind the counter giggled. “Is it your firsts?” She asked kindly.

Dib chuckled a little and looked over at her. “Yeah…were trying to be prepared.” He said as he pulled out his wallet.

She laughed, ringing them up, then putting the discount on it. “Twins, I assume?” She asked, and Zim nodded, smiling. “Yes, Dib and I are having two girls!” He said excitedly, and the older woman smiled. “it is nice to see two young people truly happy to be having children…ahh, it reminds me of when my husband and I were so young…”

Dib pulled out his card as he listened to her and paid for their stuff. “I bet it was wonderful.” He said.

“Oh yes, we had two ourselves…we only got to raise one though. But with such modern niceties, you two are bound to have healthy young ones.” Zim noticed her name tag, which read Mrs. Sweets. “Are you related to Ms. Bitters?” He asked suddenly, and the woman looked at him confused a moment. “Why yes actually, that is my sister…”

Dib arched his brow as he took in the information. “Really?” He asked. “We used to be her students; she would probably have a cow if she saw us now, huh Zim?’ He asked, chuckling a little.

“Probably,” Zim affirmed, and Mrs. Sweets just smiled. “She is quite a handful sometimes, she never was able to have children of her own, so she became sadder as she went on. Always jealous of others, but ever since she retired, she became happier with herself.” She said, packing up Zim and Dib’s things.

Dib nodded at that. “Makes sense, I’m glad she’s happier. Tell her we said hey, would you? We sort of made the class a bit of hell with how Zim and I fought as kids.” He admitted sheepishly, earning a giggle from the older woman. “That is so sweet, sometimes the greatest rivalries turn into love. I am glad it turned out that way for you two.” She said, and Zim’s stomach rumbled. “Oh, seems like someone is hungry, you might want to go feed them, dearie.” She said pleasantly.

“Alright,” Dib replied. “We should get this stuff in the care and then get something to eat, it was nice meeting you.” He said as he wheeled the stuff out. “Good luck with your smeets!” The woman called, and Zim turned around quickly to gape at her, but she disappeared behind an Employee Only door. Dib’s eyes widened as he looked in the direction the woman went, not quite sure what to make of that little development. “Uh…”

Zim shook his head and rubbed the end of his antenna as if he had misheard. “Did she…?”

“I heard the word Smeets…” Dib said as he opened the trunk, how could the woman know?

“Maybe Miss Bitters told her a lot?” Zim wondered if they looked if they looked alike but she was more of the round, sweet grandma type….

Dib shook his head. “Maybe…but Miss Bitters never saw you out of disguise…I don’t think anyway. What if she’s alien too?” He wondered, there were so many questions that needed answers now.

“I’m not convinced, Miss. Bitters was human at all.” Zim replied.

Dib groaned in annoyance, how the hell had he not even caught something as simple as that? “Even my teacher was an alien, and I didn’t know.” He said and chuckled a little. “Though, I was more focused on the green guy across the room.” He said and kissed Zim softly as he got in the car.

“Zim might have gotten jealous if you chased another,” Zim replied as he kissed him back and Dib took his hand as he drove off. “I’m glad the only alien I chased was you.” He said.

The Irken smiled and laid his head on Dib’s arm as he drove, the human pet his antenna under his disguise. “Want to eat out or at home/’ he asked.

“We can eat out since we are already here.” Zim purred, it could be a date since he and Dib hadn’t really dated much before all of this. “Alright,” Dib replied, smiling. “It’ll be our first date.” He said as he parked the car when they arrived at a vegan restaurant.

“I think we did this a little out of order.” Zim smiled.

Dib chuckled softly. “No kidding.” He replied as he led him inside, Zim held his hand, not minding that they hadn’t gone out on a date before. They could live together, and that was what really mattered.

Dib sat down with him at a table as a waitress came and happily handed them their menus. “Here you go.” She smiled, and Dib thanked her as he started looking at the menu. “What would you two likes to have?” She asked as she got her notepad out.

They told her their orders, and the girl wrote it down before leaving their table as Zim fiddled with his straw between his fingers. “So, Dib-love, how do these dates go?” He asked.

“Honestly, I’ve never been on one,” Dib replied. “But I’m pretty sure the two on the date talk and stuff to get to know each other.”

“I see…well Dib-thing, tell Zim about yourself.” Zim smiled charmingly, batting his eyes at him.

Dib chuckled softly. “Well, I spent my childhood chasing after a green alien, I’m into the paranormal by the way.” He said.

“Wow, that’s crazy…I like crazy.” Zim said, leaning forward in his seat, placing his chin on his raised hands.

“Really?” Dib smirked. “Cuz, I’m lots of crazy.” He said, leaning forward himself.

Zim smiled at Dib as he looked at him. “Zim is a foreigner, I arrived here looking for opportunity.” It was both true and normal sounding. “But I found a golden-eyed beauty instead.

“Really?” Dib asked. “Well, whoever this golden-eyed person is, they’re lucky to have you going after them.” He said, smiling.

Zim reached a hand forward to stroke Dib’s hand. “I hope he finds interest in me, you see…he’s a little crazy himself.” 

Dib kissed his hand gently. “I’m sure he does.” He said, and Zim smiled, this dating was excellent, just mushy talking and such.

Their moment was interrupted when the girl returned with their food. “Here ya go~” She smiled, setting the food down before letting them be, and Zim giggled, leaning forward to peck Dib lightly before drawing away to eat his food. Dib kissed him back before going to eat his own food. “We should set the crib up in the room next to ours. I got baby monitors, though we may not have to use them since computer might inform us either way if they make a peep.

Zim nodded at this and hummed. “Can they sleep with us the first few nights though?” He asked, knowing they wouldn’t be far, but going directly from his belly to another room, but still.

“Yeah, we’ll set the bassinet up in the bedroom,” Dib assured, and Zim nodded as he ate his food, finding it to be perfect. “That was good.” He said as he finished.

Dib nodded as he put a tip on the table. “It was, did you want dessert or did you want to head home?” He asked, and Zim shook his head. “No, Zim isn’t feeling it; he wants to go home. Perhaps the next date.” He looked up at Dib in his female disguise. “My crazy boy will take Zim on more dates, yes?’ He smiled.

A smile appeared on Dib’s face, and he nodded. “Of course, he will.” He replied as he took his hand. “Come on, let’s go home.” Zim smiled as he walked with him, feeling very content now and he could tell the smeets felt the same.

Once in the car Dib and Zim got their seat belts on and headed home. “I love you,” Dib said, and Zim looked at him, turning his disguise off since no one could see through the windows now anyway. “Zim loves you too, my crazy human.”

“My sexy little alien.” Dib said as he puts his antennae, as they got home he parked the car in the garage, and Zim turned to him, smirking as he moved to the back seat to lay down in a pose of ‘paint me like one of your French girls.’ “You think Zim is sexy?” He asked.

Dib smirked. “Beyond sexy babe.” He replied as he looked him over. “Out of this world.”

Zim giggled and opened his arms. “You should give your Punny mouth a rest and kiss me instead.” He suggested, and Dib leaned over to kiss him deeply, wrapping his arms around him. The Irken put his arms around Dib’s neck and added tongue, asking for play, which Dib reciprocated and made out with the Irken in his arms.

The Irken pulled him closer, and Dib started rubbing his antennae as he moved closer to him. Zim accepted the attention happily, purring softly as Dib broke the kiss and began nipping and kissing at his neck a little while he massaged the antennae in his hands. The Irken moaned loudly and ran his claws through Dib’s hair and down his throat, face turning slightly blue as his antenna start making their sweet smell.

Dib smelled the scent as he continued to kiss and nip on his neck; his fingers continued to rub at the base of his antenna a little before he slowly took one of the stalks and licked it. The antenna was very sweet and after a little while, oozed a sugary substance, the sensation making Zim gasp and clench his hands in Dib’s shirt slightly, moaning as the human licked up the liquid.

“That feels weird.” Zim panted out, it kind of hindered his smell and hearing, the former sounds were sort of watered down, but very pleasant like when he listened to the sea in a shell. “Want me to stop?’ Dib asked, and Zim shook his head. “No, it makes the pressure go away, it’s okay with Dib?” He asked, and Dib nodded, giving him a kiss before going back to licking his antenna.

Zim purred and licked the human’s neck, earning a small moan from the human as his antenna were milked and it was such a relief. He was in bliss and continued to lavish Dib’s neck with affection, carefully wrapping his legs around the human, though careful of his belly in the process. Soon a milk-honey substance leaked entirely out of his antenna and Zim was happy that he was finally able to hear out of them now that the liquid had stopped flowing.

Dib then held him in his arms and Zim snuggled close to the human, giggling a little. “Zim gets a date, a checkup, and free kisses in the car. Zim hit the jackpot today!”

“Luckiest Irken on Earth.” Dib smiled and kissed him softly, and Zim gave a nod of agreement as Dib got out of the car and helped Zim out as well. “I’ll get my dad or someone to help me carry in the heavy stuff.” He assured, and Zim nodded, walking in, forgetting his disguise, but no one was seemingly around…but he didn’t notice the pictures being taken as he stepped inside to fetch Dib’s father before going to take a nap.

Dib grabbed a few things out of the trunk and headed toward their bedroom once he was inside to go put them all up; he came back out to see his dad was out and picking up a few things out of the trunk too. “You got everything didn’t you?” He asked.

“Yeah…and if not, then I can always go back and get what we’re missing,” Dib said as he carried a few more things in.

Membrane nodded and then saw Keef had returned with the Tallest. “Would you mind grabbing a few things, Keef?” He asked the boy as he finally got some things maneuvered through the door. “Sure thing Mr. Membrane!” Keef said as he went to grab some stuff and Red did as well, before making sure Purple didn’t catch anything too substantial. Purple carried the lighter material, unaware that he was also getting pictures taken. 

They all carried the things in and set them down where Dib had asked them to, careful that they didn’t bother Zim as he had them put the stuff in his room. “Thanks, guys.” 

“You’re welcome!” Purple said, taking Red’s hand.

“Of course, Son.” Membrane said. “Closer to delivery, we can put it all together.”

Dib smiled and nodded as Keef looked at the time. “I should go get this to Ray.” He said, grabbing the bag of cotton candy he had gotten while on his outing with Red and purple.

~o~o~

Ray was still snoozing but woke up when Keef arrived in his room. “Come in?” He said, rubbing his eyes as Key awoke as well, seeing the human enter. “Hey, sorry I woke you. I thought I would come and give you something I’m sure you would like.” Keef said, smiling.

“It’s fine, I needed to wake up eventually…you brought me something?” He asked in surprise.

“Mhm.” Keef handed him two containers. “It’s cotton candy, and no, I don’t mean the stuff you use for medical stuff.” He explained, having to explain that to the Tallest earlier on in the day while they were out. “Try it.”

Ray opened the container to see the sugared fluff; he was tempted to have Key scan it, but he trusted Keef, so he took a small bite of it and tried it; his eyes widened. “This is amazing!”

Keef smiled. “Glad you like it. It’s made of sugar, that’s pretty much all it is really.”

Ray nodded as it dissolved on his tongue and Keef smiled, glad he got something that Ray liked so far.

“So, how was escorting the Tallest today?” Ray asked, looking at him.

“It was fun.” Keef smiled. “Went to the zoo and other places, Purple went a little crazy when we reached the candy store though.” He giggled a little.

“You have candy stores here too?” Ray asked, antenna perking with interest.

“Yep!” Keef replied. “I should probably get you some candy when we go out tomorrow, did you want some? I know you’ll probably be busy if you have something to work on, but if you aren’t, then you could come too.” He said, smiling as he looked at Ray.

The Irken thought a moment before turning to Key. “Did I have plans for tomorrow?” He asked, and Key shook his head in reply. “Not that I can think of Master, we should go.”

“I would be happy to go with you to the candy store then,” Ray said as he looked at Keef.

“Awesome!” Keef replied.

Ray smiled happily, eating more of the sweet treat, antenna wiggling happily as Key sat beside him and took a piece, it tasted pretty good. The Irken happily shared with the robot before looking at Keef. “Did you want some?”

“Nah, I had some while I was out with the Tallest, I shouldn’t overeat sugar, humans feel yucky if we overeat the stuff,” Keef explained, and Ray looked at him, antenna pressing to his skull. “Really? What a terrible existence.” He said, patting Keef’s hand in genuine sympathy which earned a chuckle from the human. “Tell me about it, I remember one Halloween I ate all my candy and ended up throwing up.”

“That’s terrible,” Ray said.

“Yeah,” Keef replied.

Ray continued eating the treat before closing it up, so he and Key could eat more later. “Did you see the maps? Key and I made them, though he put them up.”

“Yeah, you did great.” Keef nodded, smiling as Ray nodded in thanks.

~o~o~

In an apartment down the street, an alien from Raksha contacted his cooperatives. “Come on…pick up you maggots…” He grumbled as someone finally picked up on the other line. “Yes?”

“I found Irkens, pregnant ones. Two of them, possibly three, but I am not sure of the third. Get this, it’s Tallest Purple and the shortest, Zim!”

“Ah yes…I’ve heard this on the news.” The other on the line said.

“They seem relatively undefended; their mates might be a problem…but I think we can get them. Make them suffer for what they have done!” The alien said in Nazis tic glee, their race had been almost entirely wiped out by the Irken empire…and for once with good reason, they were a terrible race that broke the laws of sex-slave trading.

The figure smirked. “Take them, I doubt you’ll have that much trouble.” 

“I will get them in two-days, time. Be ready to get us out of here.” The alien said, cutting the transmission and beginning the plans.

The figure hung up and smirked, the Irkens would pay for almost eradicating their race.


	37. Chapter 36

Zim woke suddenly, having had a weird dream about llamas with hats; he rubbed his forehead before getting out of bed and going to find his mate, who was in the kitchen making breakfast. “DIB! EVIL LLAMAS ARE IN ZIM’S HEAD! DESTROY THEM!” He yelled, and Dib looked over. “Llamas?” He asked, arching his brow in confusion.

“Yes! Evil llamas!” Zim said as Dib wrapped his arms around him and held him in his arms. “The llamas won’t get you.” He assured as he kissed his cheek, the Irken happily nodded as he nuzzled him before looking over at what Dib had been doing. “What is the Dib making?” He asked, curious.

“Waffles for the Irkens and normal food for everyone else,” Dib replied as he went to go put the food on a plate and Zim nodded, walking over to the table, sitting down in one of the chairs, happy to take the weight off his back. “Smeets are fat..” He said after a moment as Dib set a plate of food in front of him. “They hurting your back a little?” He asked as he went to rub his back a little, causing Zim to purr.

“Not really, but it’s that pre-pain feeling like you know it will hurt later…” Zim said as Dib continued to rub his back a bit more, helping him relax a bit. The Irken purred more as he started feeling the Smeets moving a little; he rubbed his belly a little and smiled a little. “Jealous little things; aren’t you?” He asked, smiling as he continued rubbing his belly.

Dib chuckled as he kissed his shoulder a little. “Sounds like they want daddy’s attention.” He said.

“They are like Zim; they love attention…especially from big headed Earth boys,” Zim replied.

Dib moved in front of Zim and leaned down, rubbing his belly a little. “My little girls.” He smiled as they moved a little within the Irken’s belly, seemingly happy with the attention. He kissed Zim’s belly; the Irken giggled as the smeets continued to move a little more. “Zim can’t wait to meet them properly…” Zim said, rubbing his belly, sighing as Dib kissed his cheek. “Me either.”

Membrane walked in a moment later, smiling at the cute scene before him. “My grandkids behaving?” He asked, walking over as Zim waved his hand, motioning for him to rub his belly as well. “They are awake if you want to feel them.” He said as Membrane nodded, kneeling to rub the alien’s tummy as well. “Hello little ones, I am your Grandpa,” The scientist said as they moved against his hand, it made him feel joyful.

“This is amazing!” He said.

“Yeah,” Dib said, chuckling as his dad cooed at the belly and Zim giggled at the man. As the babies settled down again, Membrane stood up. “That was amazing, I have never got to feel babies move before.” He wanted to laugh in excitement but felt he had embarrassed himself enough for now. Dib stopped a moment and looked at his dad curiously. “You never felt mom’s tummy when she was pregnant with us?” He asked, evidently his father had to have at least touched their mother’s stomach as they grew inside her belly.

This caused Membrane to pause, flinching a little as he rushed to come up with an excuse in his brain. “Uh…I was out on a business trip, yeah…for the whole nine months…er…both times?” It sounded like a question since he knew that it sounded fake, even to himself. Dib looked like he didn’t exactly buy the excuse himself but seemed to let it slide for now. “Okay...” He said, tone disbelieving.

Membrane relaxed a little as relief flowed over him a little. “Uh, I think I left something burning in the lab, bye sweeties!” He said, waving at Zim’s tummy before running off. “Your parental unit is weird…” The Irken said as they watched Professor Membrane leave. 

“Yup…” Dib replied, sighing.

~~~~

Membrane cursed himself all the way to the lab and closed the door. “You imbecile, how can you be so careless! It’s like you want everyone to know! Therefore, we stay at work,” He berated himself as he began building something random, which generally helped him calm down. His thoughts were interrupted as Lilith’s voice came from behind him. “Are you alright?” She asked as she followed him, and he dropped his contraption in surprise.

“Oh…hello Miss Lilith, I am quite alright…just a little upset with myself...” He admitted.

“Why?” She asked. “And sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh, it’s alright, I was just reminded of why I generally like staying in my lab, I talk a lot less there.” He said, knowing he really didn’t make sense, but he didn’t really want to let his secret out, but he kept screwing up.

Lilith looked at him curiously as she went over to him. “Do you want to talk?” She asked.

“Not really,” Of course he does, but the secret was potentially dangerous, and he wasn’t putting his kids in danger.

She nodded, deciding not to push him. “Well, if you do…you know where to find me.” Lilith said and pat his shoulder. “Thank you.” He told her sincerely, surprised at the soft touch; he barely felt it through his coat at first. He sat in his chair as she left and ran a hand up his face, pulling up his goggles to rub the gold eyes beneath before placing them back and cleaning up the mess he had made when he dropped the contraption.

777 walked in a moment later and looked over at him. “You look as if something is bothering you.” He said as he went over to help the other.

“I am bothered, but acknowledging that doesn’t help me any,” Membrane said, picking up the last of the contraption, nothing seemed broken, so he could at least start over. “I suppose not.” 777 hummed, nodding as the other began putting the device back together again, not sure what it was, but just let his frustrations out on it as he created it.

“I have almost no filter, it was why I started staying away in the first place, and now I am building a decent relationship with my kids…and I keep running my mouth.” Membrane said as the machine sparked and sprouted legs, walking around a little bit before collapsing again, so he tried again on it.

The Vortian hummed in response as he watched him before speaking. “Understandable, it is a huge thing.” He said as Membrane kept taking the machine apart, then rebuilding it as he replaced wires and things each time it burned out, till finally, it looked like a robot spider that walked around without catching fire this time.

He then got more random parts, not feeling better, so he started building another. “I just don’t know what to do, I could just go back to the lab, but I don’t want to lose what I built here. I want to help.” He said, though if he thought it would keep his kids safe, he would go back, he didn’t know if it was to that point yet.

777 sighed and shook his head. “Alright, listen…I think you need to set them both down and talk to them. I think you need to tell them the truth, the more you try to hide the secret, the more it will just build within you.” He said, hating to see his new friend in such a state over this.

“And how do you suppose I do that? Oh, Gaz and Dib! I have been hiding it from you two for years, but you aren’t really my kids! Just some clones I cooked up in a lab with my assistant that I have been hiding for years! And the best part, you two are really the same age!” Membrane started to say something else when the sound of glass shattering is heard, and he turned to the door to see Gaz had just dropped a cup of coffee she had been bringing him.

The Vortian jumped at the sound and looked over, frowning and rubbing his eyes. “Irk damned…” He groaned.

“Uh, that…I didn’t…” Membrane tried, but Gaz took off. “Wait! Gaz!” He called, but she was gone before he could get anything out. “Dammit!” He cursed and rubbed his scythe as he cursed up a storm under his breath…what did he do now? “I think I need to go find her…” He said, starting to leave the lab. “God, she’s going to hate me now…”

777watched him leave and sighed, hoping everything would be alright…oh boy…


	38. Chapter 37

Kael frowned when Gaz came running into the room. “Gaz, what’s the matter?” He asked, concerned as she merely shoved him out of her room, not bothering to talk to him as she slammed her door shut. She couldn’t believe it, all these years and they weren’t even his kids, that son of a bitch! How dare he!

She hugged her pillow and started crying, she didn’t know why it bothered her so much, being a clone shouldn’t really have upset her. But suddenly, so much of her life made sense…were they just experiment to him? She hated that she was crying about it, but the thought hurt, they were just starting to have a decent relationship too…

“Gaz, let me in…what’s going on?” Kael asked, knocking at her door; he noticed her father coming down the hall and sighed. “Go away!” She yelled, not wanting to be near anyone. He looked over as Membrane made his way over to him with an awkward cough. “Is Gaz in there?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, but she’s not letting anyone in…” Kael said as he leaned against the wall; he had been thrown out after all, not sure why…but he wished he knew what was bothering her.

Professor Membrane sighed as he wondered how he was going to continue; he needed to make things right with his daughter. A moment passed before he knocked on the door, things had to be set right. “Gaz, it’s me. I’m sorry I said that I didn’t mean for you to find out that way, will you please open the door?” He asked, hoping she would say yes…but she doesn’t answer.

“What happened?” Kael asked, antenna twitching to attention as he stood and went over to him, what had he said to make her react like this.

“I may have been venting to 777 about a secret that I didn’t want Gaz and Dib to know yet…and I may not have phrased it the best way.” Membrane said, looking over at him with a sigh. “Actually, it was the worst way possible…”

Kael looked at him curiously. “It was pretty bad wasn’t it?” He asked, frowning.

Membrane sighed, opting not to answer as he knocked on the door again. “Gaz, please…lets talk about this…” A thump and shatter could be heard against the door, which was probably something she threw at the door, this caused him to move away. “Go away! I don’t want to hear it!” She yelled, her voice obviously betraying her hurt and he frowned. “Gaz…” He said, slumping his shoulders as he didn’t know how to deal with this, maybe Dib could help…but this could just compound the problem if he reacts the same way too.

Kael sighed. “What exactly was it to make her react this way?” He asked, concerned.

Membrane leaned his forehead against the door. “It started roughly twenty-five years ago, my best friend and I decided to dabble in cloning; she couldn’t have children you see, and she didn’t really like people. It was obvious I was going nowhere relationship wise either, so we decided to make children. Or at least clone something, maybe we could help people. But every DNA sample we got a hold of failed, each artificially inseminated egg died, it broke her heart. Then one day I decided to try something else, I took some of mine and her DNA, and they were strong enough, they survived! Hers became Gaz and mine…well, Dib. But when the government and the press caught wind of what we had done…they ordered us to stop the experiments and destroy the abominations. We couldn’t do that, so I took some fake corpses and gave them in their place…out of grief, and my best friend decided to marry. She then became ‘pregnant’ with Dib, and then two years later, Gaz.” He said but continued.

“Dib nor Gaz could recognize the difference due to their mental abilities at the time, so that wasn’t how they understood it…memories are so easy to tamper with, we were going to raise them our own, but then my friend died…and I was left with two children who could have been killed at any moment should anyone doubt their authenticity…” Membrane explained, and Kael’s eyes widened at the information as he listened, sighing as he rubbed the space between his eyes.

“I thought humans didn’t have the technology to do that…I guess I can understand her anger at not knowing.” Kael replied it made sense.

“If they don’t, they fear it, fear what it can do…they need not though, human DNA is almost always too difficult to replicate. Gaz and Dib were miracles, the only two out of thousands I had tried to make.” Membrane said a little bitterly, remembering all the attempts, how many times he and his friend had cried themselves to sleep with the nightmarish images of failures. “It doesn’t change how I feel though, sure it wasn’t conventional, but my friend and I loved Gaz and Dib with all our hearts, they were ours. Of course, I screwed that up after she died, but what could I do? Dib was looking more and more like me every day, even down to our progressive blindness, Gaz, she looked just like her mother, that was easier to hide though, everything was just hiding them, and now that they are older, and we are speaking again, I had to blow it.” He said.

Kael sighed as he listened to the man, humming softly as he closed his eyes before looking back at him. “The point I see here is that even though they were clones, you still loved them dearly, I’m sure Gaz would understand that. I’m not exactly one to talk as my whole race is a bunch of clones.” He said, thinking a bit before speaking again. “It’s better for her to have found out now, then later in life.” 

Membrane nodded, noting that the noises inside the room had stopped. “Gaz?” He asked quietly.

“Go talk to Dib.” Her voice said through the door

He nodded and sighed in understanding. “Please come to find me when you are ready…” Membrane said as he backed away from the door. “I’m going to find Dib now…” He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation soon to come…

The Irken hummed as he watched the other leave before going into the room and looking at her. “Are you alright?” He asked as he got on the bed with her and took her into his arms. “No…” was her reply as she clutched a pillow to her chest tightly before turning to face him and crying into his chest, trying to stop. “It makes perfect sense…” She muffled into his uniform.

Membrane roamed the halls looking for Dib who was most likely in the kitchen making something to eat; he was nervous about talking to his son. Once in the kitchen, he stood at the doorway and Dib looked over as he put the plates out. “Hey.” He greeted and then frowned, noticing he seemed nervous. “You alright?” He asked.

“Um, not really, may I talk to you? In private…” He asked, not wanting Dib to have a possible break down in front of Zim and stress the pregnant Irken out when he didn’t need that.

“Sure…” Dib replied, putting the last plate down before following his father out of the kitchen and into the hall, once they were some good ways away from the kitchen, Membrane sat on a bench. Dib sat down beside him beside him, and Membrane looked at him a moment before talking. “What I have to say maybe rather odd, but I want you to know…no matter how you react, I want you to know that I love both you and Gaz. You will always be my children, okay?” 

Dib looked at him, confused at his words, though wondered if this was about what he was starting to already suspect after so many slip-ups. His dad had said a few things that were beginning to meld into strange territory, and he saw now there was something odd about a few things. “Of course, dad, what is it?” He asked.

“Do you remember me telling you about the cloning experiments that were banned years ago and about the two subjects I was ordered to dispose of?” Membrane asked.

“Yeah…” Dib replied. “You said that you hadn’t done that and that they were still alive.” He recalled.

“Well…I may not have sent them as far as I led you to believe, you see my assistant, and I had grown rather attached, and she came up with a plan to keep them both safe…by having them raised as siblings...” The older man said, trying to bridge the next part into the conversation.

Dib thought about this for a moment and then looked at his father, suddenly getting a weird feeling. “Wait…who were these clones of?” He asked, connecting a few dots from the information his father was spilling out to him.

“Well, we tried mixing DNA like natural reproduction without the uh…intercourse, but those all failed, so I tried it with only replicating a single strand of DNA. Two survived, a boy and a girl. One was from my friend…and the other was…from me.” Membrane said, looking away from Dib, Ready for the rage or cried of denial from him.

Dib’s eyes widened, suddenly so many snippets of conversation had started to make sense, especially his earlier comment about never feeling their mother’s stomach. “So, you're saying Gaz, and I are…” He honestly didn’t know how to make of this information, but all the dots from all their conversations had started connecting and making sense. 

Everything made so much more sense!

Membrane nodded and sighed. “I have been trying not to tell you, but I have been making so many slip-ups lately, and then I was venting to 777 about things. Gaz heard me and…I knew it couldn’t be put off any longer. I know you probably hate me right now…” He said, not looking at Dib for fear of seeing his anger, but god, he needed to get everything out after so long having kept it all inside.

The younger male sighed and ran his fingers through his hair a little as he thought about it for a moment; he couldn’t hate his father for telling him the truth about all of this, it freaked him out a bit if he was sincere. But he wasn’t going to be angry, though he did need to think for a bit. “I uh…no, I don’t hate you.” He looked at his dad. “I do appreciate you being truthful though…” He said as relief filled Membrane’s features, glad his son hadn’t exploded in anger. “Thank you…” He said.

“you are taking this far better than Gaz…of course, she got the more coarse version of the story. Um…but while we are talking truths…how old are you?” It had honestly been bothering Membrane for a while now, and he couldn’t remember their age, unfortunately, especially after having spent so much time away from them for so long.

Dib snorted and sighed as he crossed his arms. “Life isn’t exactly normal for me, defending the world from an alien invader since I was ten and all that, you have to expect some weird shit.” He said before continuing a moment later. “I started putting the pieces together, though I didn’t know exactly what I was putting together. Also, I turn eighteen in a couple months, though I’m guessing Gaz is the same age.” She had to be, seeing as they were made at the same time and everything.

“Yeah…it would have been suspicious if my friend, who I had just married had twins that were like you two, so we kind of kept Gaz from the public and when you were two we introduced her to you ‘officially.’ Even though you two had always been together, it was easy to make your younger minds believe you were of different ages.” Membrane explained.

Dib nodded. “Makes sense…” He sighed. “Thanks for telling me, I should probably go check on Gaz..” He said, knowing she was probably a mess right now. The older man nodded gratefully that Dib had offered as he doubted she wanted to see him at the moment.

“That would be best, I will…I guess, be in the lab..” Membrane said as Dib hugged him which had surprised him at first, but he hugged him back before going back to his lab to let Dib speak with Gaz.


	39. chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching some trouble in the next chapter, make sure your seatbelts are buckled, folks!

Gaz had stopped crying after a while, but she hadn’t released Kael, truthfully, she was between the point of crying more or having a fit of pure rage, her thoughts were interrupted though by a knock at her door. “Who is it?” She asked, moving her face away from Kael’s chest so she could speak. She sounded upset but not as bad as she had earlier.

“It’s Dib.” The voice on the other side of the door said, and she groaned, of course, dad would send Dib. She wiggled out of the Irken’s hold immediately missing it but went to open the door for him. “Dad talk to you?” She asked, and Dib nodded with a small sigh. “Yeah.” He replied.

“It…it makes perfect sense, doesn’t it?” Gaz asked, walking over to her couch, leaving Dib to do the same if he wanted…not that she wanted him close or anything.

Kael put his arm around her as Dib went to sit beside her. “Yeah, especially when he felt the Smeets earlier, how he hadn’t ever felt a pregnant belly. I have to admit I believed that he had gone on a nine-month-long trip…but the way he acted, I realize now.” Dib said as Gaz thought about their dad’s many slip-ups.

“You know, I’m vaguely disappointed we didn’t figure it out on our own…” She said.

“Yeah, but the important thing is, we know now,” Dib replied.

She nodded, talking to Dib and seeing he was mostly okay made her feel a little better, and suddenly she smiled a bit mischievously. “Hey Dib, dad said we are pretty much the same age now…but who do you think is older?” She asked.

Dib shrugged, not bothered with it if he were honest, it didn’t change anything if he were honest. “I don’t know; I don’t think it matters.” He said as he thought about it.

“You are no fun…” Gaz replied, wanting to ask him if it made a difference on how dad felt about them, but she knew it didn’t, though these types of emotions were uncommon for the normally gothic queen. “What am I supposed to do though, I mean, yeah, we know now…but that essentially means most of our life was a lie.” She sighed. “Even mom…” They may not remember her clearly, but Gaz did remember she loved them…it was weird.

Her brother was silent for a moment before speaking again. “No, the way I see it…she was still our mom, and dad is still our dad; he still loves us Gaz. He saved us from being killed, so what if we are clones, we are still his children. Maybe not in the normal sense, but what the hell about our lives is normal?” He asked.

She sighed as she thought about it and nodded; he had a point she supposed. “So, how long should I avoid dad this time?” She taps her chin, yes…she felt better one she talked about it. Still, the whole ordeal made her cry. Therefore he had to pay.

Dib rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. “I don’t think that’s an option right now; he needs to know we don’t hate him, though I know you’ll probably torture him a bit.” He said, and she nodded, that was very true…

“Fine, I’ll let him squirm for an hour, then I will talk to him.” She decided, feeling that was a good enough punishment from the sound of it, the secret had probably been hurting him more than it hurt them anyway.

He nodded and hugged her, and he could tell their father had felt relief after getting everything off his chest and hadn’t wanted to ruin the progress they were slowly making already. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” He told her after a moment once he let go of her.

“Alright, we will be there. Now, go away.” She said, getting up and going to wash her face, once she finished she went back to Kael. “Um…thanks for holding me earlier, sorry for the whole crying thing...”

Kael smiled and kissed her softly. “I don’t mind.” He assured as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m glad...”

~o~o~

Zim stood on a chair perched precariously as he stirred what Dib had forgotten to turn off when he went to talk to his father, standing on his toes to mix it properly. “Ah crap, I forgot to turn off the stove, sorry Zim,” Dib said as he went over and turned the stove off.

The Irken sighed in relief, leaning on the human. “Your back, Zim thought he would destroy the food by accident, or fall…neither would be productive…” He said as Dib nodded, wrapping his arms around him.

“Sorry, my dad had to tell me something and Gaz was a bit upset because she overheard 777 and him talking about it.” He said.

The Irken nodded in understanding. “Is the Dib and Gaz alright?” He asked.

Dib hummed and nodded. “It turns out that Gaz and I are clones, it seems.” He said.

“Is that so…that makes sense, good for you,” Zim said, nuzzling Dib’s side and the human chuckled softly, holding him close. “Thanks…” He knew it wouldn’t be too strange for the other considering how every one of his race was clones so he figured it wasn’t something he should worry about either.

“Shall Zim gather everyone for dinner again? Zim likes these family things together.” Zim said, looking at the other with a smile, this earned a nod from the human as he started setting the table. “If you wouldn’t mind.” He replied.

The Irken nodded before leaving the kitchen and went around knocking everyone’s door, alerting them that dinner was ready, once he reached the lab he got to work pushing Membrane out. It was best he joined them for lunch instead of hiding because he was afraid of how Gaz was feeling, they were family, and yes, he just revealed a big secret, but he needed to be there too. Once in the kitchen, Zim went to sit in the seat that was right beside Dib while Ray sat beside Keef and Purple naturally went to take a position right beside Red. Next came Membrane who sought a place right between 777 and Lilith, avoiding eye contact with his daughter.

When everyone was seated Keef put his hands together and started leading them all in prayer again before they ate their food; Ray, still was interested in this unique tradition and resolved to ask eventually. “So, what are we having, today?” Purple asked, curious about the Earth cuisine in front of them.

“I made spaghetti, though I left out the meat for you guys,” Dib said as the Irkens all looked at the plates curiously, unsure of how to eat these long noodles with sauce. “How do you…” Kael asked, unsure as Keef smiled and started showing him. “Like this.” He held up his fork and put it in a mess of noodles before twisting it till there was a ball of noodles on it.

Ray observed before trying it himself, making only a little mess before getting it right a moment later. It probably wasn’t that great of a starter meal for the Irkens, but still, it made them curious. The purple-clad Tallest tried this, but he was a bit too eager and kept dropping his noodle off his fork, causing Zim to giggle at the sight of their struggles.

Thankfully, Red got it after a few tries, antenna wiggling in victory as he ate the small helping that stayed upon his fork. Earth food was impressive, especially this spaghetti; he had never heard of such a thing, maybe they could see about having the food drones make it sometime. His thoughts were interested as Purple gave his shout of victory at finally getting it. 

“This is quite good, thank you, Dib,” Ray said, taking another bite of his food.

“I’m glad you guys are enjoying it,” Dib replied, smiling.

“Zim has the best food-slave in the whole galaxy.” Zim bragged as he pats Dib’s leg and Purple stuck out his tongue in response, earning a few laughs from everyone else. Dib hummed and kissed his cheek. “Well, I do have the best master in all the galaxy.” He replied, and the Irken gave a broad smile before going back to eating the food before him.

Once everyone finished their food Keef stood and went to the sink to get ready to do the dishes; he smiled as Ray handed him his own plate. “May I be of assistance?” The Irken asked.

“Sure!” Keef said as he got to work on filling the sink while Ray used his PAK legs to lift him, so he was the correct height to help the other, it didn’t bother him with his stomach just yet as it wasn’t budging all that much just yet.

“So, are you enjoying your time on Earth so far?” Keef asked.

“I am actually, the change in scenery and people…it has been good for me,” Ray replied.

Keef nodded as he handed him a dish to dry, humming a little before replying. “Sometimes a change in scenery is what someone needs to feel better.” 

Ray nodded and smiled as he quietly rinsed the dishes he had been handed; he set one on the dish drainer and then went to grab another from the redhead. This one ended up slipping from his hand only to shatter onto the floor, and he frowned. “I am so sorry…” He said as he hadn’t been able to catch it but had cut his hand on a piece. He noticed and jumped back a little, waving his hand as a tiny bit of water touched his skin through his ripped glove.

Keef instantly turned the water off and dried his hands before going to Ray. “You alright?” He asked.

“It burns…” Ray hissed, tears pricking his eyes as he carefully took the glove off, the burn bleeding slightly. “This is hydrogenated acid?” He asked, honestly, he couldn’t believe Zim had been able to drink this stuff, it was so painful…and this was just a small cut compared to what he had done.

After a moment Keef grabbed a bottle of aloe since it was known to help with burns and started cleaning Ray’s wound up; he wasn’t sure if it would work for him, but he tried. “It doesn’t hurt humans, but it does hurt Irkens pretty bad. Doesn’t help that it was hot water either, I’m sure.” The Redhead frowned as he cleaned the wound and burn. “There you go, we really should have put filters on the sinks…” 

“It’s a live and learn thing, I’m sure,” Ray said, feeling better once it was cleaned. “Thank you, I’m sorry I dropped it…”

“Nope, don’t worry about it, these things happen,” Keef replied as the Irken cradled his bandaged hand, surely his SIR would be livid about not being there to help him. “Key is going to be upset…” He said glad the robot had been drugged off with Gir for the time being.

The redhead hummed and nodded. “Especially with how protective he is, but what matters is that we got it fixed up.” He smiled.

“Yes, thank you. I can put on some new gloves and keep helping you if you want?” Ray asked.

“Nah, that’s alright,” Keef said and looked over at the dishes. “I only have a couple left anyway.” 

“Alright,” Ray said, sitting in the chair and gently touching his wound, it was already beginning to heal, but the process was slow; he was guessing that was just how the water worked. Once the human had finished, he went to sit beside him. “Your hand feeling any better?” He asked, and Ray nodded, smiling at the other.

“Yes, thank you.”

“That’s good, how does it take Irkens to heal?” Keef asked.

“Depends on the wound, normally pretty quickly if shallow, I think the pregnancy is slowing it, but I’m not sure since I have never had a water burn before,” Ray said.

“I wouldn’t know about Irken injuries, even if it concerns water, I just knew it was bad…” Keef admitted.

Ray smiled, antenna twitching a little. “I am fine, it’s healing.” He assured.

Keef nodded at that and hummed as he heard raindrops on the roof. “Hm…no one is going out tonight, just started raining…” He said.

“I would have nowhere to go anyway.” Ray nodded, glad he was inside and not out there as there would be so many burns if he were, the thought made him shiver.

“Ah well, hopefully, the SIR Units aren’t too far from home…” Keef said, knowing Gir tended to go about the town any time he wanted.


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter should be of better quality considering the fact that I used Grammarly, if you would prefer to read all the chapters in better quality then I suggest you either read everything on FFN or AO3.

Said robots were currently out on the town, Gir had been showing them around the city for the past few hours, and they were presently at one of his favorite spots, the Taco Shop. “Aw…the sky is crying again!” Gir exclaimed before his eyes suddenly turned red. “Master’s current position is inside, safe.” He said before his eyes went back to blue. “Yay!”

Key and Hero nodded, sensing their masters were safe inside as well, glad they weren’t caught up in the evil liquid either. “Master is safe too.” Key replied as he glared up at the sky, not liking this rain at all.

“Imma buy us all more burritos!” Gir said happily before going to get more but stopped as somewhere in his cybernetic brain something didn’t feel right. Though, as the SIR tried to focus on what was wrong, he lost it as he became distracted by something else. Hero stopped, eyes turning red for a moment. “Something isn’t right…” He said suddenly which brought Key to attention before turning to Gir. “Gir, I think we need to go back to the base.” He said as the defunct robot nodded and got his burrito to go before following them away from the restaurant.

Soon they were back at the base and Hero looked around trying to figure out what was setting off his senses, on edge the whole time as the other two followed. “I think I burned the burrito…” Gir’s voice sounded, probably having fried some circuits trying to focus. He was suddenly startled by something in the bushes that immediately took off, something a bit larger than any animal.

Key tried to see what it was with his optics and started following it, the rain suddenly started falling harder, obscuring almost everything and its chill preventing heat signatures to show. “I don’t like it…” Gir said, eyes glowing red as being closer to his master made it a lot clearer and more comfortable to think.

“Let’s go.” Hero said and headed inside the base, eyes still red as he was on guard as Key followed, glaring toward where the creature had run before going inside with him.

Gaz walked by, noticing the seriousness surrounding Gir, as well as his red eyes, it wasn’t something you would typically see with the robot. “What’s wrong guys?” She asked as she looked at the three of them.

“Something isn’t right,” Key said.

The girl snapped her fingers before giving computer his orders. “Computer, go into defensive mode, let no one in or out unless they live here and scan the premises immediately.” She had built the place, keeping in mind the possibility of discovery, and as such, created it to be able to deal with a full-scale invasion. Not that it would ever happen, but it might, and now that the order was put out, the computer started making the place airtight.

Hero turned to Gir as Key headed off toward his master to make sure he was safe and sound. “We should stay on guard.” He said.

Gir nodded at that, eyes staying red as he remained focused entirely. “Let’s go check on our masters and then meet back here.” He said, earning a nod from the other before they separated.

~o~o~ With Ray ~o~o~

Ray looked over when he noticed Key and waved his injured hand. “Oh, there you are. Did you have fun?” He asked before noticing the serious look. “Are you alright?” He asked, concerned and Key looked to his hand; he was concerned but put it in the back of his mind for now. “Everything is alright.” He assured, not wanting to scare his master.

The Irken frowned and tipped his head to the side as he looked at him. “Are you sure…” He asked, earning a sigh from the robot. “Gir, Hero, and I are patrolling tonight, we came across something that didn’t feel right.” He said.

“Oh…” Ray said, unsure and a little worried as he rubbed his belly a little. “Please be careful.” He said, wondering if he could spend the night alone; he would if he had to as Key had a job to do and he didn’t want to interfere.

The robot looked at him and nodded. “You should spend the night with someone tonight.” He said, not wanting the other to be alone.

“Where should I go?” Ray asked; he could ask the redhead, but would he be a bother…

“Keef,” Key said as he scanned the building. “He’s still awake.”

The Irken nodded and went down the hall toward Keef’s room, knocking on the door lightly as he hoped he wasn’t disturbing the other.

Keef’s head shot up when he heard the knocking on the door; he then turned the stereo down as he had been listening to music and hoped it wasn’t too loud. “Come in!” He called, turning his attention back to his laptop for the moment as Ray shyly opened the door.

“Uhm…I’m sorry, you seem a little busy…never mind…” Ray said, looking nervous as he began closing the door before Keef spoke up. “No, no!” The redhead assured as he closed his laptop. “Come in, Ray. I was just on my laptop for a bit. Is something bothering you?” He asked as he got off the bed and went over to the other in the doorway.

“The SIR Units are concerned, and on patrol, Key didn’t want me to be alone tonight…” Ray said. “And well, I have talked to you the most. May I sleep in here? I mean, I could take the couch or the floor…if I’m not a bother…” The pregnant Irken explained and asked, not really wanting to bother the human.

The redhead frowned as he listened. “Certainly not on the floor.” He said as he led him inside the room before closing the door. “That wouldn’t exactly be comfortable for you or the smeets, but you can have the bed, and I’ll take the couch…and if the music bothers you, I can turn it off.” He said.

“Is that really okay?” Ray asked, not wanting to put the human out. “And the music is fine…”

“It’s perfectly fine Ray,” Keef assured. “The bed will be way more comfortable.” He smiled and moved his laptop to the couch, then went to grab an extra blanket out of the closet before getting a pillow. “So…the robots are picking something up?” He asked.

“Yes, and so they are patrolling tonight, I hope we have not been discovered…” Ray said, rubbing his belly in concern; he was a soldier, he could handle a fight…but he worried about his smeets.

Keef nodded and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck a little before going to rummage through his stuff for a moment, soon finding the gun that Dib had given him. He had given the redhead a couple shooting lessons which were easy to pick up and very quick.

He perked his antenna as he looked at Keef with a bit of doubt, as far as he knew Keef wasn’t a soldier or trained like one like he knew Zim’s mate to be. “Do you know how to use that?” He asked, worried.

“I pick up things pretty quick, also Dib showed me how to use it a few times,” Keef assured, and Ray nodded, deciding to just trust him on that. “Alright…” He said before going over to the bed and crawling under the covers for warmth. “Good night Keef, thanks for letting me stay.”

Keef smiled and nodded as he laid back on the couch. “Of course, night Ray.” He said as the Irken set himself in a light sleep mode so he could wake up quickly if necessary as he falls asleep.

~o~o~

Gir stood at the spot they were going to meet, waiting for the others as he ran periodic scans; he hated how the rain was messing with his sensors though. “The rain isn’t helping much…” Key said as he and Hero soon arrived, looking around and running their own scans.

“No, it isn’t,” Gir said but began walking the premises anyway as the other two started to follow, hoping the rain would let up soon so they could do a proper patrol around the area.

The Rakshian observed how the robot’s sensors seemed debilitated by the rain; he was grateful that the forecast called for rain for the next three days. He would have preferred not getting caught at all, but at least they hadn’t interfered with his plan…he would strike soon.

He left around midnight, having gathered all the observations he would need, now he had confirmation that there was a third pregnant Irken, but he was debating if it was worth kidnapping. He knew they could still have fun with it, but he may have trouble getting the first two…either way, he would contact his boss and ask him about it.

Once back at his apartment he put a call through and waited for an answer, which didn’t take too long. “Well?” The voice on the other end asked.

“I have all the observations I need to break in and get the two, but I have confirmed a third pregnant one, I was wondering if I should nab it as well?” Sune asked.

“Get the third as well…” The voice said after a thoughtful moment, and Sune smiled wickedly. “Alright, the day after tomorrow I will get them.” He giggled as he couldn’t wait for the terror the would inflict on the defenseless Irkens…as well as the terror their mates would be in.

“Mm…I can’t wait.” The voice replied.

“See ya, boss,” Sune said excitedly, cutting the transmission and turning to his equipment, as well as the parts and chemicals he had lying around. “Now to take care of the computer first…then the SIR Units.” Not to mention the guns and lasers…

~o~o~

Before she went to bed, Gaz decided to go talk to her father, luckily the first place she checked was the lab, and that was where he indeed was. Her eyes scanned the table he was at, apparently busy at work making little robot spiders. “Hey…dad?” She asked, and he immediately turned to look at her, going into a bit of a panic, though she had called him dad. “Yes, dear?” He asked attentively, though he became surprised when she hugged him.

“It’s okay, I understand why you did it, and I don’t hate you.” She said, and Membrane hugged her back tightly, glad she didn’t hate him like he thought she did. “Thank you…thank you! I swear, I love you both, even though aren’t technically my own, I do.” He said as he held her in his arms.

She nodded before letting him go. “I love you too dad, and I’m glad you told us…everything makes a lot more sense now.” She said.

Membrane nodded, rubbing the back of his head a little with a small sigh. “Yeah, I guess it does. I do feel better telling you both the truth…it was a relief. Now, you might want to get to bed, tomorrow, I think we need to work on better security. The computer told me about the orders.”

Kael nodded as he waited for her as he stood in the doorway of the lab, something didn’t really feel right, though he wasn’t quite sure what it was.

Gaz nodded and left her father to continue tinkering with his spiders; he gave a yelp when one bit him, and she giggled, taking Kael’s hand. “Ready for sleep?” She asked.

Membrane turned to them, spider still latched onto his finger. “Better be in a separate bed, young lady,” He said, and She chuckled a little as she walked off, not promising anything.

The Irken chuckled softly as he followed her toward her room. “Yeah, I’m ready he said as he took her hand as they made it toward her room. She smiled and went over to get her pajamas, indicating for the Irken to turn, once he wasn’t facing her she started changing. “So, feeling rebellious?” She asked.

His antenna perked as he glanced back. “You mean to lay with you in bed?” He asked, smiling.

“Yep!” Gaz replied, moving her covers so she could get in bed and scooted over as Kael instantly got in bed with her. “I am.” He replied, letting her cuddle close to his body. The Irken gave a small purr as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “I love that sound…” She decided out loud as she listened to it, falling asleep a moment later.

~o~o~

The next morning showed nothing but rain, everything soaked and covered in disgusting acid rain, the Irken watched through the window with disdain. He looked over as Dib hummed and went to sit beside him, while he was glad they were getting rain since they needed it he knew it would be a bit difficult if someone wanted to leave the base. “It’s in the forecast all week,” Keef said.

Zim nodded, looking a little sad about it. “Oh well, at least I don’t go outside, maybe Zim should start organizing things, getting ready for working.” 

, “I think the therapist should be coming today as well,” Dib said, turning away from the window to look at his mate. “At least water shouldn’t affect him, and the sun shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Zim will ensure a room is ready for him and begin organizing the operations here. Purple and Ray will probably like to help since they have more experience than Zim.” The Irken replied, wanting their input on a few things.

Just then the robot ran in, squeaky clean from a gelling bath after having spent the night out in the rain; he latched onto his master and smiled. “Can I play with you today!?” He asked, still feeling a little odd from last night and wanted to be close without showing much worry.

“Sure Gir, you can help Zim today.” The Irken smiled, rubbing the clean robot’s head; he took the robot into his arms as Dib left to get things ready and he walked to go find Purple.

Said Tallest was having a minor panic attack as he looked out the window, watching the rain water fall from the sky and onto the ground. Surely the acidic liquid would somehow make its way inside to hurt them or something, wouldn’t it? He had heard so much about the rain from Zim before. “Acid is falling from the sky! What do we do?” He cried out, scared. “What if it gets inside!”

Red frowned and took the other into his arms, rubbing his back. “Pur, it’s not going to get in, we are perfectly fine.” He assured as Hero went to him, petting his antenna and soothing him as he spoke to him softly before giving him an oxygen mask to breath into.

After a moment and a few deep breaths, Purple found himself calming down. “I forgot how dangerous Zim’s planet could be…but it won’t get inside?” He asked, staying calm now, thanks to Hero helping him out a little.

“Nope, it won’t get into the base. We are perfectly safe.” Hero assured him, and Purple nodded, thankful for that as he closed his eyes for a second, after a few minutes he exhaled heavily. “Okay, I think I’m good. Thank you, Hero, sorry for the freakout.” He said, looking to the robot and then his mate.

“It’s okay!” Hero said as Red took the other into his arms and held him close, the other hugged him back and then kissed Red’s cheek. “You two are the best.” He smiled.

Red kissed him back and smiled. “I love you.” He purred.

“Love you too.” Purple smiled happily as Zim walked into the room, noticing they were holding each other and kissing. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything…” He said…perhaps it would have been better to go find Ray first.

Red’s antenna perked when he heard the other and looked over at the other. “Oh no, you weren’t interrupting anything.” He assured as he put his arm around Purple. “Just a minor panic attack.” He said glad his mate was doing better than he was moments ago.

The smaller Irken nodded as he listened before speaking a moment later. “Zim has those sometimes too, it is normal apparently…” He said, frowning distastefully at the thought of his many panic attacks that he had. “Well, they are kind of normal for me, even when I am not pregnant.” He said, earning a laugh from Purple at his own expense.

Red hummed and smiled. “He was just afraid the acid would come in, and Hero assured him that it wouldn’t.” He said.

“Oh yes, the acid is terrible, but Zim assures you there are no leaky spots! The nanobots fill the place in nicely, so you have nothing to worry about.” Zim smiled.

“Yay! Hero smiled happily, though he was a little angry that the rain was still messing with his sensors, the robot’s thoughts were interrupted when Gir hopped off Zim and hugged him. “Hi!” 

Hero giggled a little and hugged him back. “Hello!”

Purple smiled as he watched them a moment before he remembered Zim’s presence and looked at the other curiously. “So, what did you need Zim?” He asked the little ex-invader.

“Oh! Zim was wondering if you wanted to help him organize needed classes and things!” Zim said.

He hummed at the thought, as much as he wanted to, there was still the matter of wanting to get an ultrasound. “I would love to, but I was wondering if you could ask Miss Lilith if she would give me an ultrasound. I think my smeet needs checked.”

“Of course, let's go right away!” Zim said.

Red got up and took Purple’s hand as they followed the smaller Irken out of the room and down the hall toward the medical wing. Once there, Zim knocked on the door before opening the door and looking around for the redheaded woman in charge of the medical room. “Miss Lilith are you here?” He asked.

Said woman walked out of the back room. “I’m here.” She said and headed over to them. “Is there something you need?” She asked.

“Um, yes. I have felt strange the past few days, it doesn’t feel bad, but I want to make sure everything is okay.” Purple told her.

“Yes, he was wondering about an ultrasound.” Zim clarified.

The woman nodded and smiled. “Lay down on the table, and we’ll see what’s going on.” She instructed as the computer’s screen was brought down. The taller Irken did as he was told, raising his shirt as well; his bump had gotten more prominent now, not as big as Zim’s though but he was still working on it.

She got to work spreading the gel onto his stomach and then put a small device on his stomach that attached to the screen. “Let’s see…” Lilith looked at the image which showed the smeet somewhat formed, but there was a bit of obstruction by a chrysalis pattern. “You are the one with the egg, correct?” She asked, wondering if that was why she was getting the obstruction.

Lilith then turned the image to show them. “The shell is obstructing the view, but there is what you can see of the smeet. It’s not completely formed yet.” She said as Purple and Zim’s eyes widened when they saw it. They were speechless as they looked upon the odd sight, watching the little pixels and the chrysalis form ever so slowly.

“It looks like the feeling you are getting is the egg forming around the smeet,” Lilith said as she watched, a bit unsure since she had never seen ultrasound like this before.

Purple nodded before his face split into pure joy. “Red! You see it! Nothing bad! It’s just making a shell!” He said in awe, watching it and Red smile, hugging Purple. “I see it, Pur.” He replied as he watched the screen with him.

“I wonder what it’s made of,” Zim said. “Can you capture some of this in the picture?” He asked, very much interested in this.

Lilith nodded and captured the image of it and made a print out of it. “I’m not sure what it’s made out of, but I think Dib’s notes that he gave me should say.” She replied as Zim took the picture and put it in a folder before labeling it. “You two can have it later if you want.” Zim offered them.

Red smiled and nodded. “Alright.” He replied as Lilith cleaned off the gel. “Also, I’ve meant to ask. If you wouldn’t mind assigning some medical staff down here.” Lilith said as he looked at them. “I don’t know Irken anatomy or the organs that well, and if there has to be a surgery I would prefer there be an Irken who knows what they are doing.” She said, wanting to be prepared just in case there was a need for it.

Purple thought for a moment and smiled. “We have a couple that might be of use here, we’ll have them assigned down here. What do you think Red?” He asked, looking at his mate and co-Tallest who nodded and hummed. “Yes, we have a few that would be of assistance.” He replied though he would have to talk with the medical drones to see what they thought.

Zim perked up a moment, remembering something, they would need some PAKs for when smeets arrived. “Also, we need PAKs in case the smeets born here are dependent on them.” He said before looking at his belly in slight worry before rubbing it a little. Especially for his smeets, it didn’t hurt to be the least bit prepared for that. “It would be best to have them on hand.”

Red took a mental note of that, putting that on a list of things he needed to get here for future use, as well as make sure some medical drones were sent. Not to mention they would probably need to have a few other drones working here as well just to help with the science department, among other things.

“Oh! Zim needs to find Ray now!” Zim said before turning to them as he left the room. “Meet Zim in the main room in thirty minutes, Zim will find snacks before work!” The smallest Irken declared before running off to look for the other Irken.

Red chuckled softly as he watched the smaller leave before turning his attention back to the redheaded woman, smiling. “Thank you for the help, Miss Lilith.” He said.

“Don’t mention it, happy to help.” Lilith said, and Purple nodded before a small explosion from the lab was heard, and a “Fiddlesticks!” by Professor Membrane could be heard. They jumped in surprise at the explosion and were about to check before the little mechanical spiders came running into the medical room wearing party hats along with protest signs demanding pizza or rebellion.

The red-clad Tallest’ antenna perked as he watched the little robots curiously. “It seems the professor’s robots are protesting…” Lilith hummed, smiling as she watched the spiders, amused at the spectacle that was playing out before them.

“I already said I would get cheese, hellions! Now stand still!” Membrane yelled as he ran in chasing them. “You can’t even eat pizza!” This caused a giggle from Purple as he watched the absurdity of the scene fold out before them; he watched as one of the spiders began running toward him and up to his head, sticking a party hat on the tip of his antenna.

“They just want to party, though I suppose we should help him gather the spiders,” Lilith said as she helped pick the spiders up for him.

“Probably…” Purple said, taking the one that put the hat on his antenna into his hands and looking at it. “Are you misbehaving little one?” he asked it which earned little clicks in response, like mores code mixed with giggles.

777 sighed as he soon entered the room, trying to dislodge a few spiders from his horns. “Strange creatures…” He said, not quite sure what to think of the little creations the other scientist had been making, they were a tad sporadic and seemed to like partying. “I think they did more than pick up basic programming…” The older man sighed as he carried three seemingly pouty robots in his hand.

“No party hats for two weeks, understand?” Professor said in a scolding tone as he looked at the spiders while they were collected; he wasn’t even sure how he could tell they were sad and ashamed.

“What exactly are the spiders for?” 777 asked, curious.

“I wasn’t sure yet, but I figure as long as they don’t start being dangerous, they can…I don’t know…self-explore or something…” Membrane wasn’t sure how they would turn out, so far, they were just party animals. The spiders made excited noises, glad they wouldn’t be de-programmed or deactivated by their creator. They could be useful though, he was sure.

Lilith watched the robots a bit and smiled as a thought suddenly came to her. “I wonder if they can communicate with the SIR Units.” She said though she didn’t have a doubt since bot where robots and it did make sense that they would be able to. “We could ask.” Purple pointed out before looking for Hero, though he seemed to have disappeared on them. “Did Hero go with Zim and Gir?” He asked when he couldn’t find him and Red sighed, looking around as well. “That, or he probably ran into Key.” He suggested before seeing their robot soon make his way into the room.

“Wow!” Said robot said as he looked upon the spiders who began clicking and talking excitedly to him, offering him party hats and a chance to join their pizza rebellion…oh they were sure this big robot wouldn’t pass up such a great offer.

This earned a small giggle from Hero, though as the SIR thought about it, they could be of help to them if they were going to be patrolling tonight. “So silly.” He said as he sat down on the floor and looked at them, taking the party hat he was offered. “Maybe, in exchange for you keeping watch with us for tonight.” He suggested, hoping the spiders weren’t affected by the rain like they were.

The spiders all shake and chatter with excitement, they would help them, they were GOOD at assisting. They didn’t know why, but they would do anything for a pizza revolution, they saw everything to help! Help! Help! “Yay! Pizza!” Hero cheered, and Membrane facepalmed as he shook his head, this was not how he had expected his experiments to go, though he had never really made anything robot related. This was entirely new if he was honest.

“I will go get the menu…” Membrane sighed in defeat. “No more than twelve, got it? I am not made of money!” It was a pure lie of course; he could buy out the restaurant if he wanted to…but he didn’t…and he certainly won’t.

“That didn’t work out how he had wanted it to.” Lilith chuckled softly as she watched the professor made his way out of the medical room. “No, it didn’t. But it was entertaining and look at these cute little hats!” Purple said happily as he held the one he received.

Red nodded and smiled, antenna perking when he heard a ship come near the base and Purple looked up in confusion for a moment. “Were we expecting company today?” He asked, and Red thought about it a moment before it came to him. “It must be Farzix to see Zim.” He said.

~o~o~

Gir’s eyes turned red as he hadn’t been expecting any visitors; he hid in the garage and analyzed the intruder as the ship began coming into the garage to park. Once the ship was off Farzix exited and jumped as Gir soon hopped onto his shoulder, obviously getting distracted from his protective mission. “Oh, hello. You must be Gir.” He said, taking the robot into his arms and smiling.

“I am Farzix, a friend of your master.” The Darquian said.

“Oh! That’s nice, Master has made lots of friends lately! It is so nice to see him so happy!” Gir said happily as he had been through his master’s whole journey, by his side through everything. It was beautiful to see his master so happy.

“That’s great,” Farzix replied, and Gir giggled, relaxing in the other’s arms as he was carried. “Where is your master located by the way?” He asked, looking down at the SIR as he exited the garage and went into the base, looking around.

Gir scanned the area to look for his master a moment before answering the other. “He is with the other mommies, they are making plans! Oh, wait…” His eyes flashed red as he scanned the area once again. “Nope, he’s getting snacks, that way!” He points and Farzix nodded as he started heading down the way Gir was pointing. “Thank you, Gir.”

Once he reached the kitchen, two other Sirs’ turned to see him, unsure about him as Gir jumped out of the taller’s arms. “Hi! He says he’s a friend! I vaguely remember him from the babies!” He said, and Farzix chuckled softly.

“I do hope I’m not interrupting snack time,” Farzix said, and Zim turned to look at him, smiling as he took a bite of his food.

“There you are! Dib said you would be arriving today.” Zim smiled before looking at the robots, patting their heads. “It is okay, he is a friend.” He said before going to hug the other alien before him. “How have you been, Zim?” Farzix asked as he sat down at the table after hugging the other back.

“Zim has been good! Very much better since he has seen you! Panic attacks are going down, and Zim’s friends help him understand what you are telling Zim!” The Irken said excitedly, the smeets inside his belly waking up at the noise and moving around a bit. “Oh! The smeets are awake! Want to feel?” He asked.

Farzix chuckled softly as he listened to the other talk excitedly; he was indeed glad the Irken was doing a little better after their last session. “I would love to feel.” He said, placing his hand on the other’s stomach and smiling as he felt the smeets move under his stomach. “Reminds me of my little Kili when she was in her mother’s stomach.”

“Kili is a nice name. Mine are both girls, we are thinking between Rose, Zee, and Zara.” Zim said.

Farzix hummed in thought and smiled. “You know, Rose and Zee would be pretty put together.” He said, and Zim looked as though he had an epiphany all the sudden. “Yes, Rose Zee, you are a genius, I can’t wait to tell Dib-human!” 

“Well, I’m glad I was of help,” Farzix replied before noticing Tallest Purple was in the room along with another Irken. “Oh my, Tallest Purple, you’ve got your own little bump.” He said as he noticed the slight bump in his stomach region.

“Oh yes, I too appear to be having one courtesy of my dearest Red,” Purple said, lovingly rubbing the little bump. “Though, no moving here, mine is becoming a nice little egg.”

Farzix nodded and smiled, so proud of the Tallest; he then looked at the other Irken in the room. “And you must be the other one with smeet.” He said

“Oh yes, I am as far along as Zim, but since mine is Vortian, it is slower growing,” Ray said, looking at him and Farzix nodded as he listened to him, smiling. “It is like that with my race when we mate with Vortians as well.” He replied.

Zim’s antenna perked as he was suddenly interested. “Are you a breeder race too?” He asked.

The taller hummed and nodded, it made sense if he was honest, since they were closely related to the Irken race, though different in some ways. “Yes, but we’ve long since protected ourselves from threats after the issues with the Irkens.” He said, smiling. “If you would like, I could speak with my leader and see if we could share technologies with you guys to help.”

He supposed it also helped that their planet was dark, the only source of light their world honestly had was their moon which glowed and gave them enough light. It would be impossible to go after their race for anything if they couldn’t see all that well in the dark. “My planet is dark, but we do cloak it just in case a threat was to in fact come.”

The smaller Irken nodded before remembering something and smiled. “Dib was making you a room, we can go find him if you like.” Zim offered, not wanting the other to overexert himself after what must have been a very long trip, so a nap was obviously in order. “Oh, of course, I need a nap. Traveling from Irk straight to here does tend to make one very tired.” Farzix replied, and Zim nodded, leading him out of the kitchen and toward the bedrooms.

As they walked, Farzix looked around curiously. “This is a beautiful base.” He complimented, smiling as it had been designed very well.

“Dib’s sister designed it, something about salvation and inspiration,” Zim said.

Keef hummed softly to a song he was listening to in his headphones as he helped Dib set up the room; he looked over and pulled them out when he saw them walk in. “Wow! Are you a Tallest too?” He asked, and Farzix chuckled softly. “Oh goodness, no. I doubt I would make an excellent one. I’m Farzix, it’s nice to meet you.”

Keef smiled. “I’m Keef.”

“Dib-love, Farzix is sleepy, is the room ready?” Zim asked, walking over to Dib and hugging him.

“Yup, just finished,” Dib replied, putting his arms around the Irken.

Zim smiled and turned to the therapist. “We will let you rest now, Zim wants sandwiches…and ham?” He frowned distastefully at the thought of having to eat meat, what were the smeets doing to him? He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Zim wants ham.”

Dib nodded and rubbed his back as he walked with him. “I’ll clean the ham beforehand.” He assured as they reached the kitchen and Purple giggled a little as he followed them. He was feeling a bit hungry himself as Ray went over to Keef. “Are you doing anything? Would you like to join us for food?” He asked.

The redhead nodded and started walking with him toward the kitchen. “Yeah, I’m feeling a little hungry myself.


End file.
